Ciel d'été
by Asasky
Summary: Sasuke aime le ciel Naruto aime la vie Sasuke vit dans les nuages Naruto vit les pieds sur terre Et quand Sasuke rabaisse les yeux et que Naruto les lève, leurs vies changent. Et au-dessus d'eux, le ciel d'été s'étend à perte de vue. SasuNaru, UA
1. Avant propos

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bienvenue sur mon petit projet, projet qui je l'espère, deviendra grand ! Je m'écarte un peu de mes OS habituels, mais ni du fandom, ni du couple présenté (on ne quitte pas ses premiers amours, non ?). Donc, au cas où vous vous poserez la question, ce sera bien un SasuNaru (ou dans l'autre sens).

Je tiens tout de même à mettre quelques trucs au point : L'univers est un UA, au Japon (bah oui, vous ne connaissez pas la ville de Konoha au Japon ?) et il y aura quelques différences avec le manga originel, notamment au niveau des parents (je ne peux pas en dire plus si je ne veux pas vous spoiler avant le début même de votre lecture) et d'Hinata, qui est putain de OOC. Désolée, elle m'insupporte tellement que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Voilà voilà, je crois que c'est bon, je vous laisse à la lecture !


	2. Février

Février

J'ai toujours eu la tête dans les nuages. Je ne suis pas spécialement étourdi, c'est simplement que je passe plus de temps la tête en l'air que la plupart des personnes que je connais. Je n'ai jamais compris quel était cet attrait certain pour le ciel, ni d'où je le tiens. Mes parents ne sont pas pilotes ou astronautes, ils travaillent dans une entreprise familiale de sabres. Mon père les forge, ma mère les vend et mon frère est actuellement en apprentissage auprès de mon père pour reprendre la main dans quelques années. Et pourtant moi, je me sens comme un extraterrestre dans cette famille, à avoir le nez vers le plafond, cherchant désespérant un minuscule bout de ciel.

Mes parents se sont posé des questions. Ils m'ont même emmené chez un psy, parce qu'ils croyaient que j'étais malheureux sur Terre, que je ne me sentais pas à ma place parmi eux, ce qui expliquerait le fait que je passe le plus clair de mon temps la tête dans les nuages. Même le plus diplômé de tous les psychiatres ne pouvait pas expliquer ce que j'avais. Je suis simplement quelqu'un qui aime regarder le ciel. Je ne suis pas fou, je ne me sens pas mal dans ma peau. Je suis simplement différent d'eux. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que cela les dérange. Alors, quand je suis à la boutique avec eux, je focalise mon regard sur Itachi, mon frère, qui bat le fer. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans l'arrière-boutique.

En classe, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance, comme si ceux responsables de notre placement dans la pièce savaient que j'aime les fenêtres. Je suis toujours près d'une d'elle et je passe mon temps à regarder aux travers, délaissant très souvent les cours. Les professeurs me reprennent sans cesse, me demandant d'être plus attentif et moins lunatique. Je ne suis pas lunatique monsieur, j'aime juste le ciel. Le ciel me fascine.

Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle. Les maths n'ont jamais été mon fort alors quand le professeur commence à débiter sa leçon, je penche directement ma tête vers la fenêtre, à ma gauche. Nous sommes en février, l'année scolaire est bientôt finie ici. La neige a arrêté de tomber, mais le sol est encore gris des derniers résidus. Il fait excessivement froid et l'uniforme d'hiver ne suffit plus pour me réchauffer. Alors, chaque matin, je m'emmitoufle dans une écharpe et un bonnet et je garde la tête bien droite sur les épaules, pour ne pas laisser échapper la chaleur. Parfois, j'ai l'air un peu étrange dans cette position, tout resserré sur moi-même à la manière d'un pingouin, mais c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas me transformer en glaçon entre le lycée et ma maison.

Avec mon étrange attrait pour le ciel, je ne me considère pas vraiment comme quelqu'un de sociable. Il est vrai qu'avec ma plastique « avantageuse » comme racontent certaines, je plais à beaucoup de filles. Mais elles sont nettement moins intéressantes que le ciel. Quand aux garçons de ma classe, je ne les intéresse pas en tant que simple ami, préférant sans doute se lier avec leurs semblables. On ne peut pas dire que je rentre parfaitement dans le moule de l'adolescent lambda. Je n'ai jamais voulu me démarquer, ou même me faire remarquer mais ce rôle me plait bien. Un peu fantomatique, un peu étrange, un peu mystérieux et inaccessible. Je suis comme une étoile qui brille à la même intensité que les autres au milieu d'un ciel piqueté de milliers de constellations. Un parmi tant d'autres.

« Mr Uchiha, les fonctions logarithmiques ne vous intéressent pas ?

\- Pour être honnête avec vous monsieur, pas vraiment. »

J'ai tendance à être trop franc, surtout avec mes professeurs. Du coup, j'écope souvent de punitions et autres exclusions de cours. Parfois, je trouve cela injuste. Je ne fais rien de mal.

« Si mon cours est si ennuyeux, et que vous préférez avoir la tête en l'air, sortez, je ne vous retiens pas.

\- Bien monsieur. Au revoir monsieur, et bonne chance avec vos fonctions. Et vous avez fait une faute sur le troisième tableau, au niveau de la troisième expression. Vous avez oublié de factoriser le x »

Je prends mes affaires, efface la ligne fausse en passant devant, et sors de la salle. J'entends la porte coulisser quelques secondes après que j'ai quitté la salle et un élève aux cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval en sort. Nara Shikamaru, le délégué de la classe.

« Tu peux t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas Uchiha?

\- Non, je crois que c'est plus fort que moi. Et puis le prof a le droit à ma franchise. Je ne m'intéresse pas à son cours, je lui dis. C'est aussi simple que cela.

\- Sérieusement, tu es spécial. En plus, tu te permets de lui redire qu'il a fait une faute, comme ça, comme si tu racontais à tes parents ce que t'as mangé à midi. Le pire, c'est que t'avais raison.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je l'ai dit »

Il ne rajoute rien et continue sa route en regardant ses chaussures réglementaires du lycée à ses pieds. A son inverse, j'ai plutôt les yeux plantés au plafond, comptant dans ma tête le nombre de carreaux que nous passons au fil de notre marche. Cela occupe mon esprit. Le chemin vers la permanence n'est pas très long et une fois le délégué éloigné de ma position, je quitte la salle vide de toute âme et je me dirige à grands pas vers la bibliothèque du lycée. Je préfère passer le reste de l'heure dans un endroit tel que celui-ci.

« Bonjour Chiyo-san, je lance à la vieille bibliothécaire.

\- Bienvenue Sasuke. Il s'agit de quel cours, cette fois-ci ?

\- Mathématiques. Le prof n'a pas apprécié mon honnêteté. Il même osé faire une faute dans la démonstration qu'il était en train d'écrire. Avant de partir, j'ai pris soin de la corriger.

\- Cette attitude te jouera des tours en grandissant, Sasuke. Mais soit. Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Comme d'habitude madame. Je vais lire de la poésie.

\- Japonaise ?

\- Non, française. J'ai pris goût à Baudelaire. Vous savez, j'ai en partie appris le français pour lire les plus grands auteurs.

\- Tu me surprendras toujours Sasuke. »

Je lui souris discrètement et me dirige vers le rayon de la littérature étrangère. Je choisis le vieux volume que je prends depuis quelques jours et me penche dessus, démarrant ma lecture. Je lis lentement, pour bien assimiler chaque mot, que parfois, je ne comprends pas, faute de vocabulaire. J'apprécie les rimes, ainsi que le vieux papier, granuleux sur mes doigts. En revenant à la première de couverture, je remarque que le volume n'a été emprunté qu'une seule fois.

« Uzumaki Naruto »

Tiens, je ne suis pas le seul à lire le français. C'est si surprenant que cela doit être remarqué.

J'entends la porte de la bibliothèque claquer, signe qu'une personne entre ou sort. Je penche plutôt sur la première solution. Intrigué, je lève les yeux de mon volume, mais je ne vois personne. Peu patient, je me replonge dans ma lecture.

« Ha, mon petit Naruto... Que se passe-t-il encore ?

\- C'est ce serpent de prof de science, Orochimaru. Il n'a pas spécialement aimé que je joue avec les organes de la souris qu'on était en train de disséquer. Du coup, je me suis retrouvé à la porte. Comme je n'aime pas la permanence - sérieusement, ils veulent notre mort ou quoi ? - je suis venu ici dès que ce cinglé de délégué m'a lâché. »

Je relève les yeux, à nouveau intrigué. Ce mec porte le même nom que celui qui figure sur le bond d'emprunt. Une pareille personne ne peut pas savoir lire le français, pas avec en parlant comme cela.

« Ton coin de lecture est occupé Naruto, par un autre élève dans le même cas que toi.

\- Ha bon ? Dans la littérature étrangère ?

\- Oui. Sasuke, m'appelle-t-elle, montre-toi. »

Surpris qu'elle se permette de telles familiarités avec moi, je me lève, légèrement curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble ce fameux Naruto.

On a toujours dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Ce vieil adage a parfaitement raison. Si je ne m'étais pas levé, je n'aurais pas rencontré ce phénomène de foire, je ne serais pas devenu ami avec lui. Je n'aurais pas plongé mes yeux dans son ciel d'été, dans ses pupilles si bleues qu'elles auraient pu me faire reculer. Mais en le regardant droit dans les yeux ce jour-là, je ne savais rien de tout cela.

« Alors c'est toi celui qui m'a pris ma place dans la littérature étrangère ? C'est marrant, je t'avais jamais vu avant, même pas dans les couloirs. Tu parles français ?

\- Oui, je réponds avec la voix la plus neutre que je puisse faire

\- Tes parents sont étrangers ? Pour moi, c'est ma mère qui est française et mon père japonais.

\- Non, mes parents sont tous les deux japonais. »

Il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus et je ne supporte pas son interrogatoire. Après sa question sur mes origines, je tourne les talons et retourne à ma place. Je n'ai même pas fini de lire mon poème et la cloche va bientôt sonner pour le début de la période suivante. Le jeune homme reste debout, figé dans sa position, le visage neutre. Je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper de lui, mais mes yeux le cherchent sans arrêt. Agacé, je me penche, le nez presque collé sur le papier du livre, et continue de lire, forçant mes yeux à rester focalisés sur les caractères et ne pas errer autre part.

C'est la cloche du lycée qui me sort de ma lecture et je me lève sans un bruit, vais ranger le livre à sa place exacte et me dirige vers ma classe, saluant Madame Chiyo au passage. Elle me rend mon sourire et me souhaites une bonne fin de journée. C'est à mon tour d'étirer mes lèvres, parce que la fin de la journée est mon moment préféré. Une fois en dehors de la bibliothèque, je me dépêche pour ne pas arriver en retard – je n'aime pas les cours qui me sont dispensés, mais je ne supporte pas le retard. Au milieu du couloir vide, je me fais alpaguer par une voix que je ne reconnais pas tout de suite.

« Hé, attends-moi !

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe, Uzumaki, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'attendrais.

\- J'avais pas fini mes questions quand tu t'es barré sur ton livre, alors laisse-moi finir au moins !

\- Tu ne t'es pas dit que je ne voulais plus répondre à tes questions et c'est pour cela que je suis parti ? Réfléchis un peu.

\- C'est dingue, tu causes comme un bouquin ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de livre, qu'est-ce que tu lisais ? C'est tellement rare de voir quelqu'un qui comprends une langue autre que le japonais.

\- Avant que tu viennes me déranger avec tes questions indiscrètes et mal venues, j'étais plongé dans les Fleurs du Mal, de Baudelaire. D'après le bon d'emprunt, tu l'as déjà lu.

\- Mais oui, je me souviens, j'avais pas du tout aimé. Trop sombre pour moi. Cet auteur est un peu étrange je trouve. Du coup, j'ai pas accroché. »

Je ne réponds pas, parce que je n'ai pas envie et pour me détendre, je lève les yeux vers le plafond. Je reprends le compte des carreaux au-dessus de moi, oubliant la personne à côté de moi. Je ne le salue pas en entrant dans ma salle, alors que lui me fait un grand signe de la main en m'appelant par mon prénom. Je l'ignore complètement.

Après les maths, nous enchainons sur anglais. C'est dans ce cours là où je m'ennuie le plus, parce que je suis entièrement bilingue. Au début de l'année, le professeur essayait de me donner des exercices à part, mais je réussissais tout en quelques minutes. Maintenant, il ne s'occupe même plus de moi, et j'obtiens quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ou cent pour cent aux examens. Alors pendant l'heure entière, je regarde le ciel au travers la fenêtre. Mes yeux suivent une feuille qui tombe d'un arbre et glisse au grès du vent qui souffle très légèrement dehors. Elle se détache violemment de l'arbre, comme arrachée à la vie et s'envole tout d'abord vers le ciel, comme libérée de son entrave de la branche. Et puis tout d'un coup, elle descend, en faisant des petites spirales qui dessinent des ressors invisibles dans le ciel. Elle se fait encore balloter çà et là avant de s'écraser au sol, attendant, impuissante, de se faire piétiner par la horde d'élèves qui rentreront chez eux dans quelques heures.

Parfois, je me sens telle cette feuille. Impuissant, me laissant amener dans le flot gigantesque d'élèves, dans le flot de la vie. Je ne fais rien d'autre que suivre, la tête en l'air. Je ne participe à rien, ne dit rien mis à part mes remarques à mes professeurs – comme celle de mathématiques, tout à l'heure - et les quelques discussions avec la bibliothécaire. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis, je mange seul et rentre seul chez moi. Je me détache, comme cette feuille. On pourrait me dire que je suis libre, parce que justement, je ne suis lié à rien ni personne. Mais pour moi, ce n'est pas cela la liberté. La liberté, c'est comme être un oiseau, qui vole dans le ciel et décide, en plein été bien sûr, du lieu où il va sans qu'une conduite ne lui soit dictée. C'est cliché de mettre en relation les oiseaux avec la liberté, c'est vrai. Mais au-dessus de cela, je crois que nous avons tous notre propre vision de ce mot, même au-delà de sa définition philosophique.

La cloche sonne la fin de la matinée et je sursaute presque sur ma chaise. Ma voisine, une fille au carré parfaitement coupé, pousse un petit gloussement et semble vouloir me demander quelque chose. Je quitte ma place avec mon déjeuner avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, pour éviter de me fatiguer à la repousser en bonne et due forme. Souvent, pour être plus proche du ciel, je vais manger sur le toit du lycée. Qu'il pleuve, vente, ou neige, je m'y tiens, assis sur une petite couverture empruntée à ma mère, sous la prolongation du toit, au niveau de la porte d'accès.

Il a beau faire froid, je reste dans ma position habituelle, sur les pieds. Je suis enroulé dans mon écharpe de laine noire, et mon bonnet, qui se confond presque avec mes cheveux, est enfoncé sur mes oreilles. Seules mes mains, déjà blanchâtre à cause de la couleur de ma peau, ne sont pas couvertes. J'ai déjà essayé de manger avec des gants, mais ce n'est pas le plus pratique, surtout avec les baguettes.

Quand j'arrive à la moitié de mon déjeuner, j'entends la porte claquer contre le mur. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, ne bouge plus d'un millimètre et essaye de couper ma respiration. L'accès au toit est normalement interdit à tous les étudiants et est sévèrement punis par la direction de l'établissement. Je mets ma tête entre mes genoux pour me camoufler, je sens mon cœur battre dans mes tempes et le sang me monter à la tête. Mes cheveux, dont deux mèches épaisses pendent de chaque côté de ma figure, me tombent devant les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes dans cette étrange position, je me relève enfin et regarde autour de moi, cherchant un professeur ou une quelconque personne affiliée au lycée. Mais ce n'est pas un adulte que je vois, c'est un étudiant, de dos. Il ne porte pas sa veste bleue d'uniforme – il ne doit pas être frileux – seulement sa chemise blanche, qui semble voler à cause du vent, bien plus puissant à cette hauteur. C'est un garçon blond, ce qui est rare dans ce pays – les colorations existent, c'est vrai, mais elles ne sont pas du tout naturelles. Il est accoudé à la barrière du toit, et serre la première barre de toutes ses forces. Je pense qu'il est tendu.

Et soudain, j'entends un grand bruit, que je reconnais tout de suite comme étant un cri. Il crie de toutes ses forces vers le ciel et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder son dos, ne bougeant plus – cette fois, ce n'est pas pour me cacher, mais parce que j'ai l'impression que si je me déplace, cela rompra la force de ce moment. Son cri me traverse de part en part, comme une flèche invisible qui viendrait se ficher dans mes nerfs les plus sensibles. Je ressens ce qu'il ressent à travers sa longue plainte sonore. Etrangement, je suis touché. Etrangement, j'ai envie de me lever, de me poster devant lui et de lui demander pourquoi il crie dans le vide.

Le moment se brise quand il se retourne vers moi et me voit. Comme une claque, je reconnais tout de suite cette personne. C'est Uzumaki, celui qui lit également de la poésie française. Il écarquille ses grands yeux et je ne peux pas empêcher les miens de les fixer, de me plonger dedans et d'apprécier. Ce ciel d'été est exceptionnel, étrange, trop bleu, trop beau presque. Et surtout, il est tourmenté. Parce que derrière cette couleur qui rappelle la belle saison se cache un ciel aussi gris que celui de l'hiver, plein de nuages, de vent et d'orages, une fois la nuit venue. Nous restons longtemps dans cette position, se regardant l'un l'autre avant qu'il se décide à bouger, sans un mot, et entrer dans le bâtiment. Je secoue la tête, la relève vers le ciel presque blanc au-dessus de moi et une seule question s'impose à mon esprit.

 _« Qu'est-ce que s'était que ça ? »_

La dernière heure passe toujours lentement. Mais pas le mardi après-midi. Tous les mardis, alors que les autres se plaignent, je m'éveille enfin et suis le cours avec toute mon attention. Parce que le mardi après-midi, j'ai littérature. Malgré le fait que notre professeure, une vieille dame au chignon étrange et aux lunettes presque invisibles, ne traite pratiquement que des auteurs japonais, il nous arrive, de temps à autre, d'évoquer des auteurs étrangers. Ma curiosité se manifeste alors et j'ouvre grands mes oreilles.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons évoquer des auteurs français, et plus particulièrement l'un d'eux. Je vous fais passer une feuille avec son poème le plus connu, dans sa traduction japonaise ainsi que dans sa version originale. Nous allons ensuite étudier la construction de ce poème et son thème principal »

Elle donne ses photocopies au premier rang et les élèves se font passer les feuilles, sans un bruit. Elles arrivent rapidement vers moi et je n'y fais attention qu'une fois que le paquet de feuille est passé sur la table suivante. Mes yeux s'attachent sur les kanji en premier, par habitude. En lisant, j'ai une sensation de déjà-vu très prenante. Alors, curieux, je fais glisser mes yeux vers les caractères latins et la traduction française. Mon cœur rate un battement. Parce que le poème que notre professeure veut nous faire étudier est l'un de mes préférés.

Quand toutes les feuilles sont passées dans les rangs, elle reprend la parole.

« Bien, qui souhaite le lire à voix haute ? Si personne ne lève le bras, je serais obligée de désigner, alors manifestez-vous. »

Les autres se regardent, ennuyés par le sujet et moi, je suis plongé dans mes pensées. Je pourrais lever la main et le lire ou rester à ma place, entendre un élève désigné l'écorcher et lui enlever toute sa beauté. Cette perspective me répugne. Alors, regardant l'enseignante droit dans les yeux, je lui demande si je peux lire le poème. Elle est surprise de mon initiative, sans doute au courant de mes agissements dans les autres cours. Je la vois qui hésite, qui se tourne vers le reste de la classe pour que quelqu'un vienne la sauver. Dans mon for intérieur, je me sens vexé, mais je ne montre rien et agis comme on s'attend que je le fasse. Je passe au-dessus de la permission et commence à déclamer le poème, en français.

Mes yeux se ferment au milieu de la première strophe, et je suis emporté dans le flot des mots qui défile dans ma tête. Je laisse tomber la feuille sur ma table, j'oublie l'endroit où je suis et récite lentement, pour faire durer cet étrange plaisir un peu plus longtemps. Une fois le dernier vers passé, je rouvre les yeux et tombe sur le regard de mon enseignante, estomaquée par mon impertinence, sans doute. Résigné, j'empaquète mes affaires et me prépare à être viré de cours. Le sac sur l'épaule, je passe devant la vieille femme, qui ne fait pas un geste. Je lui lance un au revoir glacé, comme j'ai l'habitude de faire et elle me répond.

« Attendez Uchiha, je n'ai jamais dit que… »

Je referme la porte coulissante avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase. Je me retourne, prêt à aller rejoindre ma destination préférée – la bibliothèque – pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je relève les yeux que j'avais baissé pour je ne sais quelle raison et regarde droit devant moi. Ce que je vois n'est pas le mur crasseux du lycée mais deux grandes pupilles bleus qui me fixent comme si je venais de faire la chose la plus impressionnante au monde. Je l'ignore à nouveau complètement et le contourne, pour me rendre à la bibliothèque. Lui ne semble pas de cet avis et me prends le bras, serrant fort ma chemise pour ne pas que je m'échappe. De plus, il fuit mon regard.

« Suis-moi, marmonne-t-il, à peine audible »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et démarre dans la direction opposée de la bibliothèque. J'ai bien envie de me défaire et de m'enfuir mais sa poigne est bien trop forte.

Nous arrivons aux casiers et il me lâche enfin la chemise. Il sort ses chaussures de ville, les lance violement au sol et entreprends de dénouer les lacets des chaussures réglementaires du lycée. Il me demande, à nouveau dans un murmure, de faire de même et de ne pas en profiter pour me sauver. Osant enfin me regarder dans les yeux, il souligne, avec une voix forte cette fois-ci :

« J'arrive toujours premier à la course interclasse du festival de sport. Depuis que je suis en primaire. Alors ne t'avises pas de tenter, et même de penser à partir, parce que je finirais forcément par te rattraper »

Je hoche la tête, pas effrayé pour deux sous et sors également mes chaussures de ville. De plus, je noue mon écharpe autour de mon cou et visse mon bonnet sur ma tête. Uzumaki attend que j'aie finis ma besogne et je me permets de l'observer de haut en bas pour la première fois. Outre ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds, déjà remarqués auparavant, il a le visage arrondis, mais pas trop enfantin. Ses yeux sont très légèrement en amandes, signe de son appartenance au Japon, ainsi que sa peau, presque aussi blanchâtre que la mienne. Peu apeuré par le froid, il tient sa veste dans ses mains et ne porte que sa chemise blanche, rehaussée de la cravate blanche et bleue de l'école. Ses chaussures quant à elles, sont d'un orange criard, qui tranche complètement avec le reste de sa tenue. Je m'attarde particulièrement sur ce dernier point, totalement comique à mon goût. Je vais même jusqu'à esquisser un sourire, ce qui fait se braquer mon vis-à-vis.

« Je peux savoir d'où vient ce sourire franchement arrogant qui vient d'apparaître comme par magie sur ton visage ? J'ai la soudaine impression que tu te moques de moi, et pas qu'un peu »

Et là, je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher. Je regarde une dernière fois ses chaussures, sa moue vexée et j'éclate de rire. Un rire franc et généreux, de ce type qu'on aime tellement entendre quand on est en face d'une personne. Les larmes me montent rapidement aux yeux, et j'ai presque du mal à respirer, tant mes rires sont puissants. D'abord encore plus vexé qu'il ne l'était déjà par ma réaction, Uzumaki finit par me suivre dans mon activité, comme si mon rire était contagieux. Nous continuons pendant quelques minutes puis je finis par me calmer, essuyant les petites larmes aux coins de mes yeux.

« Wow, bah ça fait du bien de rire un bon coup ! Même si je sais très bien que tu te moquais de la superbe couleur de mes chaussures. Je ne ferais pas de commentaire, elles sont parfaites, point.

\- De ton point de vue, certes. Mais pas celui du reste du monde, crois-moi. La couleur est si tranchante d'avec la sobriété de ton uniforme que ça en devient presque ridicule. Je pense que c'est pour cela que j'ai éclaté de rire. Mais ôte-moi d'un doute, comment comptes-tu nous faire sortir de l'école avant que ce soit l'heure ? Tu es un ninja ?

\- Non, je suis malin, contrairement à certain qui se permettent de critiquer sans connaître. Maintenant, monsieur le sceptique, veuillez me suivre. »

Il mime une petite courbette en souriant de toute ses dents et, sceptique – il m'a bien cerné, cela en devient presque malheureux, surtout en si peu de temps – je passe devant. Et puis tout d'un coup, je m'arrête et me retourne vers lui, interloqué.

« Tu comptes m'expliquer pourquoi je passe devant alors que je ne sais même pas où tu veux nous amener, avec mon semi-consentement, je précise.

\- C'est pour le simple plaisir de te passer devant et de me sentir puissant face à toi, parce que je connais les petits secrets de notre cher lycée. »

Je le laisse me doubler, non sans rouler des yeux avant, étonné par tant de bizarreries dans son comportement. Je pense très sincèrement qu'il a besoin de reconnaissance et qu'il utilise des moyens plus qu'étranges pour arriver à ses fins.

« Tu es souple j'espère, parce qu'il faut faire un peu de gymnastique pour sortir d'ici dans les moyens non conventionnels.

\- Quel type de gymnastique ?

\- Escalader un grillage et en en sauter pour redescendre ?

\- Je suis capable de faire ça. »

Il sourit, sûrement débarrassé d'un poids certain – si je n'avais pas été capable de monter sur le grillage – et continue d'avancer vers la sortie. Le froid me mord la peau dès que nous franchissons la porte principale du bâtiment et je m'enroule encore plus sur moi-même. Je suis encore plus étonné de la résistance aux basses températures d'Uzumaki en le voyant fourrer sa veste dans son sac – en boule, bien sûr – et décréter qu'il a chaud. Une petite remarque, du même type que mon rire de tout à l'heure, sort de ma bouche sans mon autorisation.

« Tu es quoi au juste ? Un radiateur sur patte ? Parce que sinon je ne peux pas expliquer le fait que tu as chaud alors qu'il doit faire moins quinze dehors.

\- Tu parles pas beaucoup, mais quand tu ouvres la bouche, tu tapes toujours là où ça fait mal avec tes petites piques. Tu m'expliques le principe ?

\- Tout réside dans le sarcasme. Un art qui n'est pas à la portée de tous. »

Il marmonne quelque chose dans sa bouche que je ne comprends pas et repart de plus belle vers le grillage, que je vois au loin. Deux minutes après, nous arrivons devant la grille, haute de deux bons mètres de haut. Il passe le premier, escalade le tout en une minute, chronomètre en main, et atterrit proprement de l'autre côté, en dehors de l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il me fait signe de faire de même et je me rebute à peu à l'exercice. Je lui lance tout d'abord prudemment mon sac qu'il attrape sans délicatesse et je commence à monter. Mes doigts s'écorchent sur les fils de fer et je manque plusieurs fois de trouer mon pantalon ou de salir ma chemise ou ma veste. Arrivé en haut, j'enjambe la barre de métal froid et je descends de quelques centimètres. Une fois à une distance raisonnable du sol, je saute pieds joints et la déflagration du choc se répercute dans tout mon corps, comme une onde. Je mets quelques secondes à me remettre en marche et à rattraper Uzumaki – je n'admets pas lui avoir couru après, c'est juste que j'ai dû marcher plus rapidement que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire pour arriver à sa hauteur. Curieux, je finis par lui demander où il compte m'amener – puisque je suis toujours semi-consentant. Dans un sourire que je qualifie d'énigmatique, il répond :

« Tu verras bien… On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? »

Je ne tique pas, sort une sorte d'onomatopée orgueilleuse à souhait de ma bouche et tourne la tête de l'autre sens, pour ne pas voir les yeux de cet imbécile heureux briller parce que je me suis intéressé à la destination de notre aventure. Apparemment pas vexé par mon manque de considération pour son visage, il reprend, sans sa touche de mystère dans la voix.

« Par contre, j'espère que t'as ta carte de transports, ou on ne pourra pas aller bien loin. À moins que tu sois du genre à sauter au-dessus des portiques à la gare. »

Je me retourne vivement, piqué au vif. Je fronce les sourcils, le regarde bien dans les yeux, l'air de dire :

 _« Tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi ? Je n'habite pas près du lycée, bien sûr que j'ai ma carte de transports avec moi ! Et puis, sérieusement, est-ce que tu crois que je saute au-dessus des portiques à la gare ? Tu as vu ma tête ? Fais aller ton cerveau de temps en temps, il n'est pas là que pour décorer ta jolie tête bien vide »_

Dans un certain sens, je préfère ne pas parler et continuer à être silencieux. Parce que je suis bien trop méchant quand j'ai le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche.

« J'ai compris, j'ai compris, s'excuse-t-il, je retire ce que j'ai dit. On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Je hoche la tête et il démarre. Je le suis de près, sans pour autant être à côté de lui. J'ai le nez en l'air, focalisé sur le ciel bleu – mais cette beauté est une traitresse, parce que le Soleil ne fait pas pour autant son travail, vu la fraîcheur de l'air ambiant. Comme promis, nous marchons jusqu'à la gare et prenons un train dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Nous sortons de la ville et nous arrêtons dans une gare de campagne, vide de monde. Il fait encore plus froid mais je me dis qu'ici, personne ne pourra nous reconnaître avec nos uniformes et en déduire que nous devrions être en cours à l'heure qu'il est.

Une fois sortis de la gare, Uzumaki me conduit vers une forêt dense et pas vraiment rassurante. J'entends des bruits étranges, malgré le fait qu'il fasse encore jour et mes pas craquent sur le sol à cause des divers bâtons de bois qui le jonchent. Le blond paraît comme un poisson en pleine mer tant il est à l'aise dans cet environnement. La menace de la moindre salissure sur mes chaussures presque neuves, sur ma chemise blanche propre de ce matin ou sur une quelconque partie de ma tenue me fait me contorsionner dans tous les sens pour éviter les écorces, les branches ou les objets non identifiés. Encore une fois, mon guide semble à l'opposé de moi en ne se souciant guère de la propreté de ses habits.

A mi-chemin – je ne le sus qu'après - j'entends un bruit particulier, bien différents des autres. J'essaie de l'identifier, de deviner ce que c'est mais mes oreilles ne sont pas bonnes et je suis bien trop focalisé sur ma marche que je veux ma plus propre possible pour mettre le doigt sur ce son que je semble pourtant reconnaître. Il me fallut encore dix bonnes minutes de marche pour enfin mettre une image sur ce son.

« Une cascade en pleine forêt, elle-même perdue au milieu de nulle part ? je dis à voix haute pour moi-même.

\- Ouais, je l'ai trouvé un jour un peu comme celui-ci alors que je m'en…que j'étais en promenade. C'est pas vraiment un coin entretenu par les gens du village, mais c'est magnifique.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici si cet endroit est si important pour toi, comme un jardin secret ? Habituellement, on montre ces lieux aux personnes qu'on aime, à qui on tient. Alors pourquoi moi ? Tu m'as rencontré aujourd'hui, et tu m'as presque menacé de me courir après dans toute la ville si je ne venais pas avec toi. Je suis un inconnu pour toi, et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas spécialement été gentil avec toi »

Cela me fait mal de le reconnaître mais je préfère ne pas lui mentir. Entre mes remarques acerbes et mes pensées piquantes à son égard, je n'ai pas été le meilleur ami rêvé. J'attends impatiemment sa réponse, campé sur ma position, les pieds l'un contre l'autre et les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Il baisse les yeux, semble réfléchir et se détourne de mon regard, le plongeant dans la cascade derrière lui.

« Tu es la première personne que je croise à savoir lire de la poésie autre que les haïkus qu'on étudie en littérature. J'aime beaucoup le japonais, c'est vrai, mais le français… le français a cette étrange noblesse présente dans aucune des autres langues que je connais. Quand je t'ai entendu déclamer ce poème, quand je suis passé devant ta classe, je me suis stoppé net dans mes mouvements. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais et même si je n'aime pas l'auteur, le poème est exceptionnel dans sa noirceur et sa cruauté. Et puis, à la bibliothèque, quand Chiyo-san a dit que tu étais comme moi, un peu rebelle à répondre aux profs et à te retrouver à la bibliothèque pour t'occuper, je me suis dit que je pouvais faire de toi mon ami. C'est vrai que je ne connais pas ton nom de famille, ni ta classe et que je te trouve un peu précieux et prétentieux avec ta façon de penser et d'agir – et je sais que toi même tu me prends pour un imbécile, je le vois dans tes yeux – mais j'aimerais vraiment devenir ton ami. Enfin, si t'acceptes. Pour tout t'avouer, tu es la première personne à voir la cascade. Habituellement, j'y viens seul. »

Au fil de son discours, j'ai écarquillé les yeux, puis froncé les sourcils pour finalement revenir sur les yeux ronds et globuleux – ce qui doit être laid à voir – du début de la tirade. Dans un sens, il a visé juste. Je le prends pour un imbécile – et je suis un peu précieux, mon grand-frère me le répète à longueur de journée lorsque l'on se voit – mais je ne pensais pas être quelqu'un d'à part, parce que je sais lire de la poésie dans une autre langue que japonaise – enfin si, mais pas dans le bon sens. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, je m'incline légèrement et dit, avec une voix forte et claire – pour couvrir le bruit de la cascade.

« Je m'appelle Uchiha Sasuke, j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis dans la classe 2-A, au lycée principal de Konoha. Et toi ? »

Il se retourne et m'imite.

« Uzumaki Naruto, dix-sept ans également, classe 2-C dans le même lycée. »

Nous nous remettons dans une position plus droite au même moment et manquons de nous frapper la tête l'une contre l'autre. Il sourit de la situation, ses yeux bleus se plissent et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire de même, découvrant pour la première fois depuis longtemps mes dents à une autre personne qu'Itachi. Sans rien dire, il s'assoit sur les pierres où nous nous trouvons et tape la place à côté de lui pour m'y inviter. Je sors un mouchoir de mon sac et le pose sur la roche pour m'y placer juste après, évitant ainsi de salir mon pantalon d'uniforme. Une fois assis, je décide d'observer le paysage autour de moi, auquel je n'avais pas beaucoup fait attention. La cascade est haute de cinq mètres au moins et prend sa source dans une rivière dont je ne vois qu'une petite branche. La chute d'eau atterrit dans un minuscule lac à l'eau très claire. Les pierres sur lesquels nous sommes assis sont un peu plus en hauteur par rapport au lac, ce qui nous donne une vue imprenable sur tout le paysage. Des arbres, pour l'instant encore sans beaucoup de feuilles, garnissent le tableau déjà pourtant très beau.

« C'était en automne, je tournais en rond à la maison alors j'ai pris le train un peu par hasard et j'ai débarqué dans cette petite bourgade campagnarde. Ça change de la ville. J'ai marché sans réel but et j'ai débouché sur cette vue. Avec les arbres tout colorés, c'était vraiment magnifique. Je l'ai pris en photo avec mon téléphone et j'ai essayé de retenir le chemin que j'avais fait pour pouvoir y revenir. Depuis, je viens ici pour lire en toute tranquillité et me ressourcer. Voilà pour la petite histoire, m'explique –il »

Je regarde partout autour de moi, essayant de m'imaginer le lieu à une autre saison que la fin de l'hiver. Je sursaute en sentant une main sur mon épaule et un visage près du mien. Je recule, un peu surpris de la soudaine proximité et fuis les yeux de mon vis-à-vis.

« Viens, et souris comme tout à l'heure. On prend une photo »

Je lève les sourcils, interloqué d'une si étrange proposition. J'ai le malheur de croiser l'une de ses pupilles et je me plonge moins de dix secondes dedans. Ce petit laps de temps suffit à me convaincre et je me rapproche de lui, en souriant. Il brandit un téléphone jaune à l'écran fissuré de partout devant nous. La photo se stabilise et il appuie sur le déclencheur. Heureux de sa prise, il le remet à hauteur de ses yeux et me fait signe de la regarder. J'ai un sourire étrange et en coin que je ne me connaissais pas et lui, toutes dents dehors, étire ses lèvres comme s'il venait d'apprendre la meilleur nouvelle de tous les temps. Ses yeux bleus sont remplis de joie et mon cœur se réchauffe étrangement à cette vision. Je sors mon propre téléphone de ma poche et lui place devant les yeux.

« Envoie-la-moi, s'il te plait…

\- Demandé si gentiment, je ne peux pas refuser voyons ! »

Je colle son téléphone au mien pour que nos informations s'échangent en infrarouge. Son contact est automatiquement enregistré dans mon carnet d'adresse si peu remplis.

« Tu me crois ou pas, mais tu es actuellement le sixième contact dans mon téléphone.

\- Sérieux ? S'exclame-t-il avec une réelle expression de surprise peinte sur son visage

\- Tiens, je lui réponds en lui donnant mon téléphone, regarde par toi-même si tu es surpris »

Il l'attrape et le tient fermement entre ses mains tout en cliquant sur l'application de contact. La petite liste s'affiche sous ses yeux ébahis. Il la lit à haute voix.

« Maman, Papa, Itachi, Maison et Boutique… T'as pas menti, t'as réellement que cinq contact, six avec moi. Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies personne d'autre, comme des amis ou des jolies filles ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas d'amis. Cela sonne légèrement dépressif ainsi mais c'est l'entière vérité. Les seules personnes à qui je parle lorsque je suis au lycée sont les professeurs quand je leur réponds et Hanabi-san quand j'atterris à la bibliothèque. Et pour les « jolies filles » elles me courent après à la pause du déjeuner mais je m'arrange toujours pour les éviter en allant manger sur le toit, en toute tranquillité. D'ailleurs, si tu te souviens, j'y étais aujourd'hui. »

Il écarquille les yeux, se souvenant sans doute de ce moment sur le toit, quelques heures auparavant. Il rougit très légèrement, baisse la tête vers ses chaussures et reste silencieux. Je comprends que c'est encore à moi de parler et je continue sur ma lancée.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'expliquer pourquoi tu hurlais sur le toit. Chacun ses secrets. Sache juste que si un jour tu veux parler de tout cela, je suis une oreille très attentive »

Ce n'est pas réellement vrai, c'est juste ma curiosité maladive qui parle à ma place. Pour couper court à ces pensées, je resserre mes jambes contre moi et place ma tête au sommet, sur mes genoux. Je sais que c'est une position étrange mais Uzumaki est devant moi et ne me voit pas. Le silence est pesant entre nous et une partie de moi a envie de le briser, avec n'importe quoi. L'autre, toujours sceptique quant à cette nouvelle amitié voudrait rester comme cela le plus longtemps possible.

« Dans ta famille, à qui ressembles-tu le plus ? lance-t-il soudainement »

J'enlève la tête de mes genoux et étend à nouveau mes jambes devant moi, regardant la cascade, évitant ainsi les deux pupilles bleues qui me fixent. Je n'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir à la question, dont je connais déjà la réponse.

« A mon grand frère, Itachi. On se ressemble énormément, que ce soit au niveau du visage, qu'au niveau des yeux, ou même des cheveux. La seule différence réside dans le fait que ses pommettes soient plus marquées et qu'il porte ses cheveux longs accrochés en catogan.

\- En catogan ? Il vit dans l'Europe du dix-septième siècle ou quoi ?

\- Absolument pas, il est jamais sorti du Japon. C'est juste qu'un jour, quand il était petit, ma mère l'a coiffé ainsi et cela ne l'a plus jamais quitté. Il ne met pas de petits nœuds ou autre, un simple élastique suffit. C'est simplement la forme de la queue de cheval qui rappelle le catogan. Je te retourne la question, à qui ressembles-tu le plus dans ta famille ?

\- Ma chevelure dorée et mes yeux couleur océan – il fait de l'autodérision, c'est certain – me viennent de mon père. En fait, mes deux parents ne ressemblent pas à des japonais normaux, ce qui est drôlement génial.

\- Pourquoi ? je demande, ma curiosité piquée au vif.

\- C'est juste…ici, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde, que ce soit hommes ou femmes, a les yeux et les cheveux noirs, avec une peau claire. Et c'est franchement triste je trouve.

\- Tu me trouves triste, moi et mon apparence normale de japonais ? je l'interroge à nouveau

\- Non, non, toi tu es différent. Tu n'es pas triste, tu es mélancolique. C'est bien plus beau. Et puis ta mélancolie ne provient pas ton apparence, mais de tes yeux et ta façon bizarre de regarder le ciel. Je t'ai vu dans le train, tu ne le lâchais pas des yeux. Et il y avait cette petite lueur étrange dans tes pupilles, à moitié heureuse et à moitié malheureuse. C'était magnifique à regarder, à déceler. Si je devais parler de ton visage en général, je dirais qu'il est beau. »

Assurément, je devrais virer au rouge tomate et enfourner ma tête dans mes genoux en le traitant d'imbécile et démonter totalement son compliment, faisant comme s'il ne m'avait pas fait plaisir. Mais je ne suis pas comme ces héroïnes niaises de manga pour fille. Je souris rapidement, ose le regarder dans les yeux et lui lance un simple remercîment.

« Merci ? Depuis quand tu dis merci quand on te fait un compliment ? C'est gratuit, pas besoin de remercier, vraiment.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait un compliment mais c'est la première fois qu'il est sincère et sans but caché, comme me séduire par exemple.

\- C'est vrai, rit-il de bon cœur, c'était totalement désintéressé, pas de but caché de séduction ou un autre truc du genre.

\- Quand on fait quelque chose pour quelqu'un, cela ne pas être totalement désintéressé. Tu t'attends sûrement, dans ton for intérieur, à ce que je t'en fasse un à mon tour »

Il commence à s'insurger et à faire des grands gestes pour me contredire. Pourtant, je sais que j'ai raison. Je le coupe alors dans son monologue.

« Tes yeux sont les plus beaux qui m'ont été donné de voir »

Je ne le lâche pas et le fixe pour lui faire comprendre que je suis totalement sincère et que je n'ai pas inventé ce compliment sur le tas et dans la précipitation. Je vois de petites rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues et il baisse subitement la tête en murmurant le même type de remercîment que moi. S'il riait à gorge déployée il n'y a pas une minute, il devient étrangement…timide. Je ne me serais jamais douté que sa personnalité possède cette facette – mais mes certitudes quant à sa personne ne sont basées que sur un jugement physique et non sur la connaissance.

Gêné au possible, il fait mine de regarder sa montre inexistante à son poignet et décrète soudainement, en se levant d'un bond, qu'il est grand temps de partir si nous ne voulons pas rater le dernier train qui nous ramènera chez nous. Le chemin vers la gare se fait dans le silence le plus total. Les seuls bruits que nous entendons étaient ceux de la forêt qui vit sans s'occuper de nous.

Une fois dans le train, je reprends mon activité favorite, regarder le ciel au travers de la vitre contre laquelle je suis appuyé. Uzumaki n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche et semble très intéressé par la couleur de ses chaussures, leurs formes ou leurs degrés de salissure. J'ai presque l'impression t'entendre les rouages dans sa tête, signe qu'il est en pleine réflexion.

Au moment de nous séparer, il me lance un simple A plus sans daigner me regarder. Je ne m'en formalise pas et décrète, au fond de moi, que cette amitié n'aura pas été longue. J'attrape mon téléphone dans ma poche et fixe longuement mes contacts si peu nombreux. Je suis prêt à effacer l'entrée du blond quand mon téléphone me vibre dans les mains. Je clique sur le message sans réellement regarder l'envoyeur.

De : Uzumaki

On se retrouve demain pour le déjeuner, sur le toit ? Je suis désolé pour ma…hum…fraicheur de tout à l'heure, je réfléchissais à quelque chose et j'en ai oublié le reste. Passe une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit ^_^

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et de rapidement répondre un simple mot.

Dobe

Je m'empresse de rajouter la réponse à sa question.

Oui, nous mangeons ensembles demain. Bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Un nouveau message fuse aussitôt.

Je ne relèverais pas la méchanceté évidente de ton premier message. Je ne suis pas un dobe, cher ami. Si vous continuez à m'appeler ainsi, vous vous verrez affublé du sobriquet de _teme._

Es-tu susceptible à ce point ? Ton insulte est bien plus méchante que la mienne.

Je le sais, Monsieur mais je trouve que ce mot vous qualifie particulièrement bien.

Je ne vois pas en quoi, _dobe_

Crois-moi, c'est le cas, _teme._

Je marche à petite vitesse mais arrive tout de même rapidement chez moi, les yeux rivés sur mon téléphone, si bien que je manque de me percuter avec mon grand frère en passant la porte d'entrée. Je m'excuse vaguement, ce qui n'est pas dans mon habitude, enlève mes chaussures en gardant toute mon attention sur l'appareil téléphonique et monte dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs.

Je suis installé à mon bureau, penché sur des mathématiques trop faciles pour moi, quand Itachi se montre enfin dans ma chambre. Je m'attendais à sa visite, après notre rencontre fugace dans l'entrée. Il entre tout doucement, comme si le moindre bruit pouvait me déranger.

« Le sol de ma chambre n'est pas recouvert d'œufs, tu sais, tu peux marcher tranquillement

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger, petit frère, tu sembles si concentré sur ce que tu fais…

\- Si tu savais. En plus de faire des fautes dans les démonstrations, ce professeur de maths nous prend pour des imbéciles avec ses exercices.

\- Je ne parlais pas de tes exercices, mais ton attrait plus que certain et assez soudain pour ton téléphone portable. Serait-ce…une jolie fille que tu as rencontrée au lycée ?

\- Non, c'est un garçon »

Je vois Itachi se braquer d'un coup et ouvrir de grands yeux, me fixant comme un poisson coincé dans son aquarium.

« Au vue de ta tête assez comique, je dirais que tu crois que je viens de rencontrer un joli garçon au lycée. Nous nous sommes effectivement rencontré à l'école mais pas dans ce sens- _là._ J'ai simplement un nouvel ami.

\- Mon cœur a failli lâcher ! Je suis rassuré. Je ne suis pas homophobe ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais imaginer mon petit frère chéri comme _ça_ , c'était impossible. Je suis heureux pour toi, pour ton nouvel ami. Je t'avoue que je désespérais un peu que tu sois tout seul tous les jours et que tu passes ton temps à regarder le ciel.

\- Lui et son amitié se sont un peu imposés à moi sans que je ne demande rien. Figures-toi qu'il parle français, et qu'il lit de la poésie à la bibliothèque, comme moi. Je crois que pour lui, cela a été un coup de foudre amical. »

Je n'ose pas rajouter que pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Mon grand frère a trop tendance à s'inquiéter pour moi et lui mentir gentiment sur la nature de mes relations avec Uzumaki – le fait qu'il croit que c'est mon ami – ne peut lui faire que du bien.

Itachi est le seul à savoir pour la poésie et le fait que je passe la moitié de mes journées dans la bibliothèque, parce qu'on m'a exclu de cours. Il ne me soutient pas dans mon entreprise, me répétant sans cesse que cette attitude risque de me jouer des tours l'année prochaine, mais il ne me juge pas non plus. Et le plus important es qu'il garde le secret en ne répétant rien à nos parents.

Mon téléphone continue de vibrer pendant notre conversation et mon bureau ne cesse de trembler de ces assauts incessants. Je vois mon frère sourire et se lever de la chaise sur laquelle il se trouve. Il quitte ma chambre en me prévenant que le repas sera prêt dans un quart d'heure. J'en informe mon interlocuteur virtuel pour qu'il stoppe son flot de message qu'il envoie lorsque je ne réponds pas dans la seconde. Je le rassure également quant à mon retour, une demi-heure plus tard. Enfin tranquille, je finis mes devoirs et descends avec mes parents. Le reste de la soirée, j'alterne entre mon téléphone et un livre à lire pour la littérature classique. Au moment de me coucher, je souhaite bonne nuit à Uzumaki – même si je l'avais déjà fait – et m'endors paisiblement.

La journée suivante, ainsi que tout le reste de la semaine se passent de la même manière. Uzumaki me rejoint à la gare – il a insisté, même si son trajet s'allonge – et nous nous rendons ensembles au lycée. Il reste dehors avec moi – qui regarde le ciel – jusqu'à la première sonnerie et nous nous retrouvons aux pauses. A midi, nous mangeons sur le toit, moi enroulé dans mon écharpe, lui sans sa veste d'uniforme. Comme aucun de nous n'est inscrit dans un club, nous rentrons ensembles. Au départ, son intrusion dans ma vie m'énervait au plus au point, et je rejetais ses tentatives d'approche. Je ne supportais pas l'impression d'avoir de la glue ou un vieux chewing-gum collé sur la semelle de ma chaussure. Les messages le soir ne me dérangeaient pas, il me suffisait simplement de ne pas y répondre. Mais même en l'ignorant du mieux que je puisse, il ne relâche pas et ne perd pas son enthousiasme presque maladif vis-à-vis de notre nouvelle amitié.

Nous sommes le quatorze février et une horde de jeunes filles attend devant la grille du lycée. L'idée première qui me vient à l'esprit est de me retourner et rentrer chez moi, prétextant une maladie foudroyante qui me clouerait au lit pour la journée entière. Mais je croise les deux pupilles à côté de moi et mon idée disparaît aussitôt. Je sais que si je m'enfuis, il me le fera payer pendant des semaines et des semaines pour n'avoir pas passé la journée de sa fête avec lui. Je réajuste ma cravate autour de mon cou, lisse les pans de ma veste et souffle une grande quantité d'air. J'entends Uzumaki ricaner et serrer les bretelles de son sac de cours.

« Prêt à affronter ta horde de prétendantes ?

\- Pas vraiment, je réponds en ne lâchant pas mon objectif – la porte d'entrée – de vue, mais quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. »

Et je me mets en marche, regardant droit devant moi. Mes yeux sont comme recouverts de visière, et j'en oublie le monde autour de moi. Seul importe la porte – même Uzumaki passe au second plan. La première ligne s'avance en gloussant, divers paquets de toutes formes et toutes couleurs en mains. Certaines me les tendent en évitant mon regard, d'autre en se courbant, d'autre en rougissant, et les plus courageuse, en fixant mes pupilles noires. Mais rien ne m'intéresse et je me fraye un chemin au travers de la horde. Au bout de cinq minutes de coups de coudes et de glissades discrètes, je parviens à mon objectif. Je soupire de contentement une fois derrière la porte vitrée, barrière face à ces étudiantes – parce que celles qui m'attendent devant le lycée n'y étudient souvent pas, et de ce fait, elles ne peuvent pas franchir les doubles portes. Je remarque alors que je suis tout seul. Exaspéré, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde parmi la masse de brun et de noir. Je la distingue au milieu, tentant d'avancer vers la porte, mais étant bloqué par le flot. J'arrête donc de bouger, et réfléchis. Une idée jaillit dans mon esprit et je soupire à nouveau, pensant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour les personnes qui croient que vous êtes leurs amis alors que vous ne l'êtes pas, du moins, que vous ne l'avez pas encore accepté »

J'ouvre la porte à la volée, faisant entrer le vent dans le bâtiment et me place juste devant, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Je me racle la gorge, ce qui fait se retourner les filles qui empêchent Uzumaki d'avancer vers l'entrée du lycée.

« J'accepte les chocolats de la première d'entre vous qui sera me citer deux auteurs de poésie français, j'annonce avec ma voix la plus forte »

Elles ouvrent de grands yeux et cherchent entre elles. Les élèves qui passent derrière moi en entrant dans l'établissement me regardent étrangement. Certains s'arrêtent pour observer le spectacle, d'autres continuent leur chemin en levant les yeux au ciel. Soudain, une voix se démarque des chuchotements féminins.

« Lamartine et Baudelaire. J'en connais d'autres, mais tu n'en as demandé que deux. »

Uzumaki s'est avancé dans la masse de filles qui ne bougent plus. Il est tout devant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un gigantesque sourire collé sur les lèvres. Pour l'une des première fois de ma vie, je fais un clin d'œil et lui demande d'avancer vers moi, sous les yeux ébahis des autres.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de chocolats pour toi, Uchiha-kun, murmure-t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur »

Assurément, il se moque de mes « prétendantes ».

« Je n'en ai rien à faire, j'ai fait ça pour te sortir de la mauvaise passe dans laquelle tu te trouvais. Maintenant entrons avant qu'elles ne se rendent compte que je me suis joué d'elles »

Nous franchissons les lourdes doubles portes de verre du lycée et nous allons changer de chaussures, ignorant royalement les cris d'indignation derrière nous. En retirant ses baskets jaunes criard, il se tourne vers moi et souris très discrètement.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé de la horde de fille. Je sais pas vraiment comme j'aurais pu m'en sortir, avec tout ces cris et ces bousculades. Tu sais qu'on peut finir piétiné à force ?

\- Oui, je suis au courant. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de t'accompagner à l'hôpital parce que tu t'es fait écrasé.

\- Tu as vraiment le don pour transformer un magnifique remercîment en une phrase neutre, presque méchante et dénuée du moindre sentiment.

\- Je sais. J'en suis presque fier, pour être honnête. »

Il souffle de mécontentement et marmonne quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Mes yeux louchent sur l'heure et je me rends compte, presque horrifié, que je suis en retard. Je n'ai pas dû entendre la cloche sonner. Je salue rapidement Uzumaki en oubliant de l'appeler par son prénom, dans la rapidité de mon action. Avant que je m'en aille, il m'attrape par le bras, ce qui me force à me retourner vers lui, lui priant silencieusement de se dépêcher de me dire ce qui est si urgent.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom ? On en avait pas parlé hier soir ?

\- J'ai oublié, je suis désolé. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser partir, je suis en retard. Je ne sais pas si c'est ton cas, mais pour moi, le retard est inadmissible. Actuellement, il est huit heures trois et si je ne suis pas dans ma salle dans deux minutes, je n'aurais même plus à me donner la peine de me présenter. Je serais immédiatement refusé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'en a à faire ? Tu seras viré dans une demi-heure parce que tu auras répondu au prof !

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'es pas dans ma classe, je te rappelle.

\- Oui, je sais que je suis pas dans ta classe, tu me le répète à longueur de journée pour m'éloigner de toi. Et je ne sais pas si tu vas être viré, c'est une supposition, une hypothèse. Tu sais Sasuke – _je tique à l'utilisation de mon prénom_ – tu es totalement contradictoire, et ça, en quelques minutes seulement. Tu me sauves presque la vie en intervenant auprès de ces furies devant le bâtiment en te mettant toi-même en danger et après, tu oublies ce qu'on avait décidé ensemble – _ce n'est pas vrai, il l'a décidé tout seul_ – sur mon prénom et tu me dis pas vraiment au revoir. Tu agis comme un ami, et après, comme un enfoiré. Faudrait savoir quand même !

\- Est-ce que tu vas me lâcher le bras pour que je puisse m'en aller ? Parce que cela devient vraiment pressant, dis-je, ignorant son précédent discours.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas ou quoi ? Oh et puis, après tout, merde, fais ce que tu veux de ta vie et va-t'en, répond-il en me libérant de son emprise et en fronçant les sourcils, se retenant sans doute de me mettre son poing dans la figure.

\- Merci »

Je m'en vais sans un regard en arrière, levant encore une fois les yeux vers le plafond, comme j'ai l'habitude de faire.

La matinée se passe comme toutes les autres. Je vais en cours, regarde le ciel, me fait alpaguer par mes professeurs qui décrètent que je n'écoute rien, je me fais exclure de cours, parfois sans pouvoir placer une de mes petits piques dont j'ai le secret – comme celle du professeur de mathématiques, le jour où j'ai rencontré Uzumaki. Presque toutes les filles de ma classe m'ont ramené du chocolat, excepté celles qui sont déjà en couple. Je n'en accepte aucun et vais même en rediriger certaines vers d'autres garçons qui me regardent de travers, enviant sûrement ma place. J'essaie d'être aimable dans mes paroles, et même de rajouter un petit sourire. Un groupe de garçon, couvert de chocolats grâce à moi, m'invite à déjeuner avec eux dans leur coin habituel. Je décline, justifiant mon refus par un besoin de solitude – je n'indique pas que je vais sur le toit tous les midis. L'image d'Uzumaki s'impose à mon esprit mais je la chasse tout aussi vite en secouant la tête. Après ce que je lui ai dit – ou plutôt, ce que je ne lui ai pas dit – je ne pense pas le revoir sur le toit à l'heure du déjeuner.

Je suis à la bibliothèque, lisant un énième poème de Baudelaire quand la cloche indiquant la fin de la matinée retentit dans tout le lycée. Je me lève sans un bruit, et range le gros volume à sa place. Madame Hanabi est occupée avec un autre élève, alors je lui fais un simple signe de la tête en quittant la salle de la bibliothèque. Prudent comme à mon habitude, je vérifie qu'aucun personnel de l'établissement me suive et monte au sommet du bâtiment. Le vent s'insuffle directement dans mes vêtements et je frissonne légèrement. Après avoir fermé la porte, j'entends autre chose que le vent dans les oreilles.

« Frileuse, et tête en l'air par-dessus le marché. Finalement, tu n'es pas si parfait, _Sasuke_ »

Je me retourne vivement, cherchant des yeux la personne qui a prononcé ces paroles à mon encontre – la voix, le ton utilisé et la présence de mon prénom à la fin de la phrase m'indiquent déjà de qui il s'agit. Ne le trouvant pas tout de suite, je me retrouve avec une veste ainsi qu'une écharpe sur la tête, jeté là négligemment. Enlevant le tas de vêtement de mon champ de vision, je lève la tête. Je tombe sur une paire de jambe qui pend au-dessus de moi. Une tête se penche et je croise deux iris bleus rageurs et plein de colère. Uzumaki est juste au-dessus de moi, sur le toit de la cage d'escalier et c'est lui qui m'a lancé ses vêtements en me traitant de frileux. Je roule les yeux, irrité et laisse les affaires sur le sol. Je m'assois à l'opposé, derrière lui et commence mon repas. Au milieu de mon bento, il saute carrément à mes côtés et s'appuie négligemment au mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sa position me ferait presque rire si je n'étais moi-même pas en colère de sa présence dans mon lieu de déjeuner – moment où je suis sensé me retrouver seul avec moi-même et passer mon temps la tête dans les nuages. Je finis de déjeuner rapidement, range ma boîte vide dans mon sac et me relève, désireux de quitter le toit le plus rapidement possible. Une voix à la fois proche et lointaine me stoppe dans mes mouvements.

« Alors c'est comme ça, tu vas te barrer sans un mot, sans rien, et faire une croix sur notre amitié sans une once de culpabilité ? »

Je serre les poings, cette fois-ci réellement en colère et me retourne rapidement, fronçant les sourcils et mes yeux noirs lançant des éclairs.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que nous étions amis. Cette relation de pseudo-amitié est à sens unique. Alors oui, j'ai répondu à tes premiers messages, oui, je t'ai donné un surnom, oui, je t'ai accompagné à la cascade. Je croyais que tu allais te lasser, parce que je ne suis pas très sympathique avec toi et que te traite d'imbécile à longueur de journée. Mais tu es un spécimen plutôt…gluant, je dois l'avouer. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris ce matin lorsque je suis venu à ton secours, avant que tu te fasses engloutir par la horde de filles qui m'attendait.

\- Il t'a pris que ton cœur de pierre, ton cœur tout froid s'est enfin réveillé et que la petite voix au fond de ton cerveau, cette même petite voix qui doit, elle, m'apprécier, elle t'a dit qu'il serait grand temps de te comporter comme un ami avec moi. Et c'est ce que tu as fait, y a rien à dire là-dessus. Seulement, faut que tu continues, faut que tu continues à l'écouter, parce qu'elle a raison la petite voix, elle a entièrement raison.

\- Comprends-tu le japonais ou faut-il que je te traduise la phrase en français ? Je ne suis pas ton ami, Uzumaki.

\- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça dès qu'on veut t'approcher ? J'ai pas la peste ni aucune autre maladie ultra contagieuse, tu sais.

\- Parce que je finis toujours par être celui qui est déçu, celui qui se retrouve seul à la fin, le pauvre petit animal abandonné par ses maîtres. Je ne supporte plus avoir ce rôle là.

\- Quand j'étais jeune, commence-t-il, personne ne croyait en moi. J'étais un petit garçon frêle et timide, qu'il ne fallait pas bousculer. J'étais différent par mon apparence. Alors, on me mettait de côté, tous les jours, tout le temps. J'étais la brebis galeuse qu'on ne voulais pas dans le troupeau. Mais je me suis pas laissé faire, je leur aie prouvé que je valais quelque chose. Un jour, on nous a annoncé un festival de sport qui réunirai toute l'école. J'ai demandé à participer au relais en groupe. Au début, on m'a envoyé paître en m'inventant un problème de souffle que je n'avais pas. Un des participants s'est foulé la cheville à une précédente course. Tous mes petits camarades étaient déjà engagés dans quelque chose, il restait plus que moi. Alors j'ai courus, j'ai courus en dernier et j'ai gagné. Ça a pas été tout de suite acquis, ma classe ne m'a pas élevé en héros. Mais en entrant au collège, j'étais enfin respecté pour qui j'étais. Peut-être que tu as été traumatisé dans ton enfance par de faux amis, mais je suis pas comme ça. Ne te fie pas à ta première expérience. Si je l'avais fait il y a dix ans, on ne me ferait pas confiance lors des festivals de sport pour ramener la victoire à ma classe. Je sais que ça peut paraître décousu mais est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je ne te trahirais pas, je te le promets. »

Il sourit comme un imbécile à la fin de sa longue réplique. Mes traits se sont radoucis au fur et à mesure. Ses yeux, son sourire, son discours, toute sa personne me disent de lui faire confiance et que sa dernière réplique est tout à fait sincère. Alors je me laisse prendre au jeu, je tombe dans le filet, je me laisse engloutir par cette nouvelle amitié. J'étire mes lèvres, plisse les yeux et éternue bruyamment à cause du froid qui se fait bien trop ressentir sur ma peau. Uzumaki éclate de rire immédiatement et je fais une moue faussement vexée. Je contourne les murs de la cage d'escalier pour aller chercher la veste et l'écharpe que mon ami m'a lancées sur la tête un peu plus tôt. Une fois emmitouflé – son châle rouge sens son odeur – je vais le rejoindre près des barrières qui entourent le toit.

« Tu ressembles à un pingouin. C'est plutôt marrant de t'observer te recroqueviller sur toi-même dit-il à la limite du rire

\- J'ai froid. Et ce n'est pas drôle… Naruto »

Prononcer son prénom est étrange mais en l'entendant, il me fixe avec un sourire qui me réchauffe un peu. Nous restons à nous regarder pendant une trentaine de seconde avant qu'il s'assoie sur le sol, fouillant dans son sac en bazar. Il sort trois tomes d'un manga dont je n'arrive pas à voir le titre, une canette vide de soda, du pain à moitié mangé et enfin un sac rose fuchsia, décoré de petits nœuds noirs. Je lève le sourcil en l'apercevant et m'abaisse à la hauteur du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sac rose ? Une admiratrice secrète ?

\- Non, c'est pour toi.

\- Pardon ? je demande, m'éloignant inconsciemment et écarquillant les yeux, troublé.

\- Tu verrais ta tête, digne d'un poisson bien globuleux ! Ce n'est pas moi qui les ait faits, mais Sakura, ma meilleure amie. Elle m'a littéralement supplié de te le donner, parce qu'elle nous a vu ensembles la semaine dernière. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. »

Il me tend le paquet et je l'accepte, même si je n'aime pas le chocolat. Je défais le petit nœud et l'odeur de la friandise me monte immédiatement au nez. Le gâteau est dans un paquet blanc. Je soulève le petit couvercle et découvre trois petits gâteaux décorés de petits traits blanc, formant des caractères.

« Je crois que tu as raison. Regarde ce qui est écrit sur les gâteaux »

Je lui donne le paquet pour qu'il puisse lire le message inscrit sur le chocolat.

« _« Je t'aime »_? Ah oui, en effet, elle t'aime bien. Je dirais même qu'elle t'aime tout court.

\- Tu veux les chocolats ? Je n'aime pas vraiment cela. Dis à ton amie qui si elle veut me faire plaisir, il faut qu'elle m'achète des sucreries.

\- Ca ne te fais rien ? La déclaration je veux dire.

\- Non, je ne la connais pas. Je ne vois pas à quoi elle ressemble. Cela flatte mon égo, c'est certain et une partie de moi et touchée mais sinon, rien du tout.

\- Si tu savais ce que j'aurais donné pour être à ta place au collège !

\- Tu étais amoureux ? Ce que c'est mignon, je réplique

\- La ferme, teme ! J'étais jeune, et un peu bête.

\- Crois-moi dobe, tu l'es toujours. Bête. »

Il s'insurge, fait de grand geste, répète le surnom dont il m'a affublé et je le regarde, souriant en coin. Son ventre gargouille bruyamment, ce qui le coupe dans son monologue qui vante ma méchanceté. Il baisse les yeux, rougit de honte et louche sur les chocolats.

« Ne te gêne surtout pas – ce n'est pas l'ironie – mange les s'ils te font envie.

\- C'est quand même les tiens, j'ose pas vraiment, il répond, toujours la tête baissé.

\- Si tu veux, nous pouvons faire moitié-moitié. Peut-être te sentiras-tu moins coupable de me « voler » mes chocolats.

\- C'est vrai ? il s'émerveille

\- Mais oui »

Il coupe le gâteau du centre de la boite et me le donne, ses doigts déformant les signes tracés avec soin. Je ne m'en formalise pas et croque dans la génoise noire, bien aérée.

« Je m'douchais que ches gacheaux allaient êche délichieux !

\- Tu n'en jamais goûté ? Même pas au collège, je demande, ayant déjà avalé le chocolat

\- Chu m'a comchis ?

\- Oui. Tu as dit que tu te doutais que ses gâteaux allaient être délicieux. Et ensuite, tu m'as demandé si j'avais compris ce que tu viens de dire. Ce qui est le cas.

\- Oh chunaiche, ch'es un vchai ami ! continue-t-il, engouffrant le gâteau complet dans sa bouche pourtant encore à moitié pleine.

\- Mon grand frère adore parler la bouche pleine, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas poli et qu'il n'est plus vraiment l'âge pour le faire.

\- Gniagnia, rétorque-t-il, la bouche enfin vide.

\- Ton sens de la répartie est très développé à ce que j'entends.

\- Hn, continue-t-il

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? c'est de mieux en mieux, dis-moi

\- Pour te punir, je mange le dernier chocolat. Ça t'apprendras la gentillesse. »

Je ne réponds rien – ce qui me vaut une nouvelle remarque sur mon propre sens de la répartie – et souris. Mon ami fait de même, mais ses dents sont encore recouvertes de chocolat, ce qui crée une situation comique. Décidant d'être plus sympathique avec lui, je le fais remarquer que ses dents sont sales. Se détournant de moi, il les nettoie. Devenant bien plus sérieux, il me regarde à nouveau droit dans les yeux et me demande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, concernant Sakura ? Tu as un mois pour réfléchir… je peux te la présenter si tu veux…

\- Il y a quelque chose que je comprend pas dans toute cette histoire. Comment peut-elle être amoureuse de moi alors qu'elle ne m'a jamais adressé la parole. Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble !

\- Tu sais les filles sont comme ça. Elles tombent amoureuse d'un coup, comme si Cupidon les avait traversées de sa flèche. Sakura-chan est à côté de moi en cours, et pendant toute la semaine, j'ai eu une véritable pub vivante pour toi. Achetez le Uchiha-kun, il est beau, il est intelligent, il frais ! Tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien et que Sakura-chan n'est plus qu'une amie à mes yeux, sinon, je pense que je t'aurais détesté.

\- Pourrais-tu me la présenter ?

\- T'es intéressé ? Il s'agite tout d'un coup

\- Je ne peux pas me prononcer, ne l'ayant pas rencontrée. Mais comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis flatté. Hum…Et toi, Na…Naruto, tu as eu des chocolats pour ta fête ?

\- Oui, quelque uns, mais pas autant que toi, il me répond en riant. Mais je ne suis pas intéressé…

\- Mais ? Il y a un mais, cela s'entend.

\- Il y a peut-être une fille que j'aime bien… Elle est dans ta classe…Elle s'appelle Hyuuga Hinata. Elle est mignonne, avec ses cheveux noirs tout lisses. »

Il lève les yeux, penseur, et des rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues. Je souris face à cette vision et je me promets, intérieurement, de l'aider.

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, si cela t'intéresse. Je parle à Hyuuga-chan pour toi et tu me présentes ton amie.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui. C'est ce que font les amis, non ? »

Un grand sourire s'immisce sur ses lèvres et il semble hésiter. Ses bras bougent légèrement d'avant en arrière. Le mouvement me donne la migraine et je lui attrape au vol, le faisant me regarder dans les yeux.

« Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi bouges-tu comme cela ?

\- Je…j'sais pas si je dois te prendre dans mes bras parce que tu viens de me dire que je suis ton ami, parce que ça peut être bizarre, entre gars…

\- Opte pour une accolade alors.

\- Ah…oui, c'est mieux, plus viril. Bon, bah, euuuh, j'y vais ?

\- Vas-y »

Il se tourne vers moi et je fais de même. Nous nous regardons, tous deux aussi perdus. Les bras avancent vers mon torse, la tête vers le creux de mes épaules. L'accolade est rapidement, et extrêmement gênée. Nous ressemblons à deux handicapés des sentiments. Sitôt décollé de moi, Uzumaki regarde sa montre et me propose de redescendre, pour que je puisse rencontrer Sakura-chan, son amie. Je lui demande son nom de famille – appeler les gens par leurs prénoms doit être une manie chez le blond – et nous descendons tranquillement. Nos classes n'étant pas éloignées, je vais déposer mes affaires sur mon bureau – j'en profite alors pour prendre ma propre veste, oubliée là. Uzumaki m'attend devant ma classe, une fille sans doute timide à côté de lui.

« Uchiha-kun – _sans doute la première fois où il prononce mon nom de famille_ – je te présente Haruno Sakura, celle dont je t'ai donné les chocolats et que tu as littéralement dévorés – _un très discret regard dans ma direction me dissuade de faire une remarque sur le flagrant mensonge qu'il vient de nous servir_. Sakura-chan, voilà le fameux Uchiha-kun, en chair et en os. Tu peux toucher – _je me recule, effrayé_ – ça ne mord pas. »

La jeune femme s'avance alors vers moi et je peux la détailler. Ses cheveux sont coupés au carrés et la moitié de ses mèches sont teintes en roses clair, semblable à la couleur des fleurs de cerisier. Elle porte également un serre-tête dans les cheveux, assortis au petit nœud qui remplace la cravate de l'uniforme de l'école – le flot est épais et rouge, pour trancher avec la veste. Elle est presque aussi blanche qu'Uzumaki et moi et toute menue. Elle porte des lentilles violettes au dessus de ses yeux noirs. Rougissant au possible, elle s'abaisse presque entièrement – je ne savais pas que j'étais si respecté – en me disant :

« Heureuse de te rencontrer, Uchiha-kun »

Je lui réponds poliment, en me pliant bien moins bas qu'elle. Uzumaki, qui nous regarde, sort son téléphone et me le désigne, essayant sans doute de me faire comprendre un message caché, me demandant de demander son adresse mail à son amie. Peu habitué à tant de sociabilité, je fais comprendre au blond de me suivre un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards.

« Je t'autorise à envoyer mon adresse mail à ton amie. Mais pas plus. Je donne la tienne à Hyuuga-chan, sans faute.

\- Je ne suis pas un intermédiaire, mais soit, je concède pour cette fois, le glaçon. »

Il rit et j'ai la soudaine impression qu'il se moque de moi. Je me répète alors sa phrase dans ma tête et je remarque qu'il a copié ma façon de parler, que je sais qu'il juge étrange. Je ne relève pas la moquerie maintenant bien claire et je souris.

« Merci, dobe »

La cloche sonne au même moment et je m'échappe à nouveau vers ma classe. Hyuuga-chan, qui est deux rang derrière moi, discute avec des amies quand j'arrive vers elle. Je prépare un petit discours dans ma tête.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Mon ami, Uzumaki Naruto, dans la classe d'à côté, s'intéresse à toi et aimerais ton adresse mail, pour pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec toi. J'ai une photo en ma possession si tu veux voir à quoi il ressemble. »

Hyuuga Hinata est connue comme l'une des plus jolies filles de ma classe, selon les rumeurs. Elle a des cheveux auburn, de grands yeux bleus que je trouve fades face à ceux d'Uzumaki – et cette constatation me fait broncher – et une bouche fine, recouverte constamment d'un rouge à lèvres assez neutre – elle croit que nous ne le voyons pas, mais j'ai de bons yeux.

« Je vois très bien qui c'est, merci. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens faire les messagers ? Il est pas assez grand pour le faire lui-même, le pauvre petit ?

\- Nous nous rendons un service mutuel. Es-tu intéressée, oui ou non ?

\- Ouais, dit-elle en arrachant le coin de son carnet de notes et marquant, avec une écriture assez bancale, son adresse mail »

J'attrape le papier, la remercie vaguement et retourne à ma place. Au loin, j'entends des réflexions.

« Tu le connais, cet Uzumaki ? »

« Vite fait, je l'ai déjà aperçu dans les couloirs. Il est pas mal, mais Uchiha-kun est mieux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors, Hinata-chan ? »

« Je vais sortir avec lui, sans doute me le faire pour la forme et me rapprocher de Uchiha-kun, mon véritable but »

Elles ricanent entre elles et l'une de ses amies me jette un coup d'œil qu'elle veut sans doute discret – mais qui ne l'est pas du tout. En regardant le papier dans ma main, ma première idée est de le froisser et de le jeter, ou même de prévenir Uzumaki. Mais il ne me croira pas, il décrétera haut et fort qu'elle n'est pas comme cela, et que jamais elle ne ferait un coup pareil. Il me parlera de jalousie mal-placée et me traitera de menteur. Je le vois déjà. Alors je la recopie sur mon téléphone, et je l'envoie à mon ami. La réponse est presque immédiate et je souris avant de ranger mon téléphone, parce que le professeur de mathématiques est arrivé dans la salle et qu'il ne semble pas de bonne humeur. Il est blanc comme un linge et ses yeux sont vitreux. Il porte, en plus de ses affaires habituelles, un gigantesque paquet de feuille, que je devine être nos examens. En balayant la classe de mes yeux, je remarque que le trois quart des étudiants retiennent leurs respirations. Etant à la fin de l'année, cet examen est une prémisse à celui qui se tiendra début mars et déterminera notre passage ou non en dernière année. Pourtant, ce même trois quart aura une note au-dessus des soixante-dix pourcent à l'examen final car notre capacité, nos japonais, à être bon en maths est connue mondialement. Je tends à penser que j'ai hérité des capacités britanniques de ma famille.

En déposant le paquet de copies près de lui, notre professeur reprend soudainement contenance. Un sourire mauvais se dévoile sur son visage. Il est connu pour entretenir une espèce de sadisme, propre aux professeurs de sciences, qu'il partage avec celui de science naturelle d'Uzumaki. Il attrape la première feuille, lit le nom à haute voix, tout comme la note et l'appréciation. Le désigné doit alors se lever devant toute la classe pour venir chercher sa copie, sous les yeux de tous. De part sa nature, il commence toujours par les notes les plus faibles.

« Uchiha, cinquante trois pourcent. Vous avez les capacités de faire mieux, je suis certain qu'une part de vous le veut, mais vous semblez trop passionné par la fenêtre et ses environs pour avoir au-dessus de votre note. Un jour, il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi. Vous me semblez être pourtant quelqu'un d'intelligent, alors pourquoi gâcher votre potentiel ? »

Les autres me regardent comme des poissons tout juste sortis de l'eau, attendant sans doute une réponse de ma part. Le nez sur la fenêtre, je tourne la tête vers le professeur, soupire et réponds, le visage neutre.

« Voyez-vous monsieur, je vais être honnête avec vous. Je ne suis pas passionné par les maths. Pour tout vous dire, je déteste ça. Ce n'est qu'une corvée que je supprimerai une fois rentré à l'université. Je sais que j'ai encore un peu plus d'une année à rester ici, mais voyez-vous, cher professeur, je ne me donnerai pas de mal pour travailler dans une matière qui ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère utiliser mon temps à faire autre chose. Là, par exemple, je vais venir chercher ma copie devant tout le monde parce que vous prenez plaisir à nous humilier, je vais prendre mes affaires, et je vais quitter votre salle parce que mon temps est trop précieux pour être gâché par votre inutile matière »

J'en ai sans doute fait trop, mais mes camarades semblent heureux de ma réponse. Quelques filles rougissent, des garçons s'entre-regardent, mon voisin de devant me félicite discrètement. Et la mâchoire du professeur semble vouloir se décrocher, si elle n'était pas retenue par des tendons.

« Mais…je…je ne vous permet pas !

\- Ne gaspillez pas votre salive monsieur. Je m'en vais. »

Je fais signe au délégué de ne pas bouger de sa place et j'ouvre la porte coulissant d'un seul coup. Au même moment, à l'autre bout de l'étage – celui qui est réservé à notre niveau d'étude – une autre porte se referme. Je tourne la tête à droite et à gauche avant de tomber sur une chevelure blonde et une gigantesque sourire. La seule phrase qui me vient à l'esprit est celle qui traverse la barrière de mes lèvres.

« Copieur »


	3. Mars

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je vous remercie déjà pour les vues, ça fait très plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, donner votre avis, ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas. Ici, vous avez le droit à la première permission que j'ai prise les parents de notre cher Sasuke sont vivants._

 _Bonne lecture !_

Ici, le mois de mars rime surtout avec stress et examen. Parfois aussi avec vacances, mais cela est très rare. Les examens se tiennent à cheval entre la première et la deuxième semaine du mois de mars. Sur les ordres d'Uzumaki, des séances de révisions intensives sont organisées à la bibliothèque lorsque nous sommes virés de cours, ou quand ces derniers sont terminés. Je me désintéresse rapidement de mes cahiers de notes pour me pencher vers la fenêtre et me plonger dans l'observation du ciel. Quand je me perds de cette manière, le blond me secoue par l'épaule et me rappelle à mes devoirs d'étudiant.

« Comment fais-tu pour comprendre cette matière ? C'est illisible ! Incompréhensible ! Je dirais même détestable !

\- Crois-moi ou non, je déteste tout autant que toi les mathématiques. Je n'écoute pas en cours, je ne m'implique pas, et on ne pas vraiment dire que je travaille une fois chez moi. Mais je comprends ce que j'écris. Tu as le droit de me détester, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment juste par rapport à d'autres personnes qui se donnent du mal pour réussir mais qui n'y parviennent pas. Des personnes comme toi, par exemple »

Je m'attends à une explosion de colère sur mon comportement je-m'en-foutisme vis-à-vis des mathématiques et de mes notes qui ne sont pas si mauvaises. Pourtant, Uzumaki sourit et me fixe les yeux brillants, comme un enfant devant une vitrine de friandises. Il tient son livre de mathématiques entre ses mains et s'abaisse – bien que nous soyons sur une chaise, autour d'une table – vers moi, me présentant son livre.

« Explique-moi, s'il te plait ! »

Ses mains tremblent, sa tête est dirigée vers le sol – je dirais qu'il doit avoir une jolie vue sur mes genoux – et son livre est toujours devant moi. Etrangement, je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir à la réponse. Elle me vient d'elle-même.

« Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Je suis ton ami, rappelle-toi »

Il relève subitement la tête, claque son livre sur la table – ce qui fait tourner la tête à certaines personnes présentes dans la salle – et aplatit ses deux mains sur la couverture, pour se rapprocher de moi dans un grand mouvement.

« Tu me sauves Sasuke ! »

Je roule mes yeux à l'entente de mon prénom mais ne fais aucune remarque. J'attrape le livre qu'on me tend et demande à mon nouvel élève ce qui pèche. Il se penche vers les formules et touche mon épaule au même moment. Sa chaleur corporelle me traverse de part en part et j'écarquille les yeux, surpris. Pourtant, je ne me recule pas et reste dans cette étrange position, mon épaule contre celle d'Uzumaki.

Il s'avère que le blond ne comprend pas le trois quart du programme de mathématiques. J'essaie de lui expliquer simplement, sans les complications apportées par son professeur et les formules à plusieurs inconnues. Lorsque nous arrivons aux probabilités, une idée germe dans mon esprit.

« Tu lis des mangas n'est ce pas ? Ta collection est étendue ?

\- J'achète les tomes d'une seule série, mais elle est super longue. J'ai commencé par le tome trente neuf parce que c'est le début de mon arc préféré. J'ai continué vers la suite et il m'arrive d'en acheter d'occasion, surtout dans la première moitié de la série. J'en ai vingt neuf sur les soixante neuf déjà sortis.

\- Bien. Alors tu me calcules d'abord le prix de tous les mangas qui te manquent, si tu les achètes neufs. Ensuite, tu fais la probabilité pour que tous ces tomes soient disponibles d'occasion, et tu recalcules les prix. Ce sont tes deux bornes externes, le plus cher et le moins cher que cela peut te coûter. Quand tu as fini, préviens-moi. »

Je le laisse faire ses additions et me concentre sur mes propres révisions d'histoire. Il finit étrangement rapidement et a tout juste. Quand je fais la correction, il n'en croit pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

« Tu as tout bon. Entièrement.

\- Sérieusement ? J'ai vraiment juste ? demande-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux

\- Oui, tu as vraiment juste. Maintenant essaie de te faire une aide pour réussir à nouveau ce genre d'exercice. Tu peux le faire avec toutes les autres notions dont je te parle. Cela peut t'aider, j'en suis certain.

\- Ce dont je suis certain, c'est que toi tu m'aides ! Tu me sauves littéralement la vie ! Merci, Sasuke, merci beaucoup.

\- De rien, Uzu…Naruto »

Il sourit à l'entente de son prénom et continue ses exercices. De mon côté, je tente de me concentrer sur les miens, sans grand succès. Mon cœur bat bien trop rapidement, la chaleur de l'épaule de mon ami sur la mienne me manque subitement et je ne parviens pas à réguler mes pensées, toutes dirigées vers lui. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, respire de grandes goulées d'air et recommence la lecture de mes notes. Concentration et ignorance sont les maîtres mots de cette séance de travail. Il le faut.

Les examens se déroulent sur une semaine entière, dans un rythme effréné. Nous n'avons pas le temps de souffler, ni même de manger correctement à la pause de midi. Nous sommes tous avec nos cahiers, nos fiches et nos feuilles, tentant une dernière fois de comprendre un principe qui nous échappe et ou d'enregistrer une carte de géographie dans notre tête. Uzumaki est tellement occupé qu'il en oublie de me parler, sauf pour me demander pourquoi je ne révise pas. Pour ne pas me le mettre à dos, je lui décrète que je me fiche complètement de mes études, ce qui a le don de le surprendre totalement. La première fois que je lui ai fait part de ma vision de mes études, il a tout simplement reculé de quelques pas, écarquillé les yeux, et a lâché le livre d'anglais qu'il tenait. Il m'a ensuite demandé :

« Mais réellement, tu te fiches de tes études ? Mais tu sais que ce sont elles qui te mèneront à un travail, à un salaire et à ton indépendance ? Tu ne seras pas lycéen toute ta vie Sasuke.

\- J'en suis conscient. Je vais donc reformuler ma phrase. Je me fiche de mes études de lycéen, de ce qu'on nous enseigne ici. J'ai largement le niveau dans presque toutes les matières qu'on essaye de me faire aimer, et il m'arrive de remettre les professeurs en place sur ce qu'ils nous racontent. De plus, j'ai une mauvaise tendance à me faire exclure de cours, et je ne suis pas vraiment en bon terme avec mes camarades de classe. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai une bonne raison pour faire ce que fais ? Je me fiche de l'école.

\- Pourquoi continues-tu à y venir alors ? Tu pourrais faire une formation comme ton grand frère par exemple ? Ça ne te conviendrais pas mieux ?

\- Non, parce que pour reprendre ce que tu as dit avant, les études dans ce lycée me permettront d'arriver à mon but : l'université et toutes ses possibilités. Je pourrais enfin faire de la littérature à longueur de journée, comme je l'entends. C'est ça mon but. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je continuerais à t'aider si tu as besoin de moi pour tes révisions.

\- Est-ce que je te fais pitié Sasuke ? Est-ce que je suis comme un petit chaton que tu aurais recueilli dans une boite de carton, que tu aurais nourris et soigné, puis relâché dans la nature sans t'en intéresser plus que ça ? Est-ce que je suis un chaton abandonné pour toi ? »

Je serre les poings. Nous sommes sur le toit, pendant la pause déjeuner entre nos deux derniers examens – celui de littérature et celui de mathématiques. Cette question me gêne, parce que je ne sais pas comment répondre. Le moi du début du mois de février aurait répondu par l'affirmative et aurait quitté les lieux sans un mot ni un regard. Mais ce moi tend à se faire effacer par celui qu'Uzumaki m'aide à construire grâce à sa maladive amitié. Je me sens comme un carrefour avec un choix trop simple – celui de partir – et un bien trop compliqué – celui de rester et de répondre. Pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, je lève la tête au ciel. Aujourd'hui, nous avons de la chance car il est tout bleu, comme en été. Il n'y a pas de vent, pas de nuages. Rien que le ciel, encore et toujours lui. Je pourrais l'observer pendant des heures sans me lasser.

Soudain, je sens du mouvement à mes côtés et lorsque je rabaisse la tête, je tombe nez à nez avec Uzumaki qui me regarde, les sourcils froncés. Sa main est tendue vers ma joue, et semble crispée. Il montre le ciel avec un doigt, sans pour autant le regarder, et commence à parler.

« C'est pas en regardant le ciel que tu vas avoir une réponse. Le ciel ne te dira rien, parce qu'il n'est pas vivant. Le ciel ne sert qu'à décorer le paysage, rien de plus. Alors arrête de le regarder, et réponds-moi honnêtement. C'est tout ce que je te demande »

Il semble en colère. Il respire par petites exhalations d'air, ce qui montre qu'il tente de camoufler son émotion et se retient de me frapper pour que je me bouge et que je réponde. Pour éviter de me prendre un poing dans la figure, je prends une grande respiration comme pour m'encourager et je me décide à parler.

« Le vieil Sasuke t'aurais dit que oui, tu es comme un chaton abandonné qu'on soigne puis qu'on oublie. Mais celui d'aujourd'hui, celui qui est en face de toi, il te considère comme son ami. Mais il a aussi une question pour toi. Et toi Naruto, est-ce que tu me considères comme un chaton abandonné dont il faut prendre soin ? »

Ses sourcils se lèvent, il rougit, et il se recule d'un coup. C'est comme si je venais d'énoncer une vérité cachée, celle qui fait partie de la famille des vérités qui ne sont pas toutes bonnes à dire. J'ai la soudaine impression qu'il prend peur et qu'il va me sortir le plus gros mensonge qui puisse exister. Dans un certain sens, je m'attends à être déçu.

« Le jour où on s'est rencontré, tu m'as découvert en train de hurler sur le toit. Ça m'arrive souvent, de hurler. Souvent, c'est chez moi, sur mon balcon qui donne sur le jardin. Mes voisins sont tous sourds, alors ils ne m'entendent pas. Mais ce jour-là, je pouvais pas me retenir jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi. Je hurle pour toute sorte de choses. Parce que je suis seul, parce que je m'ennuie, parce que j'ai mal au cœur, parce que j'ai perdu une course, parce que je ne retrouve plus mon t-shirt préféré. Je hurle tout le temps, pour des choses plus ou moins graves. Ce jour-là en particulier, la solitude m'est tombée dessus comme une ancre tombe au fond de l'eau. D'un seul coup. J'avais envie de parler à des gens, le plus possible, sauf que je sais pas…j'y arrivais pas. Je restais la gorge coincée, je me défilais. Et puis t'es apparu à la bibliothèque, comme une fleur, si je puis dire. J'avais envie de te parler, limite de te harceler. Parce que j'avais l'impression, tu vas trouver ça bête, j'en suis sûr, j'avais l'impression que t'étais aussi seul que moi. Mais je savais pas comment t'aborder pour éviter d'être aussi collant que de la glue. Je savais pas. Alors la seule chose qui m'est passé par la tête, c'est de monter sur le toit, et de hurler. »

Il s'arrête, attend sans doute une quelconque réaction de ma part avant de reprendre, plus anxieux qu'au début de son discours.

« Pour être honnête avec toi, je t'ai considéré comme un chaton abandonné. T'étais tout seul, sans ami, dans la bibliothèque à lire des poésies en français. Tu me faisais pitié, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Mais moi aussi, j'étais un chaton abandonné. Une pauvre petite boule de poil que tu laisses toute seule dans un carton et qui miaule quand il pleut. Quand je t'ai amené à la cascade pour te faire découvrir mon univers, c'est comme si je te faisais monter dans ma boite de carton avec moi. J'étais plus seul. J'étais plus seul, et c'est ce qui m'importait. Tu peux me détester si tu veux, parce que j'ai pas été spécialement gentil aux premiers abords. Mais je préfère te dire la vérité, voilà tout. »

Il me regarde à nouveau, reprenant une respiration normale. Cependant, il écarquille à nouveau les yeux en me voyant. C'est sans doute parce que, pendant son discours, une unique larme a dévalé ma joue. L'émotion, sans doute. La honte, aussi. Un maelstrom d'émotion qu'on ne contrôle pas toujours, ce qui est le propre même des adolescents. Pourtant, la larme a disparu, et un grand sourire est inscrit sur mon visage. J'en ai presque mal aux joues tant il est grand. Et dans un souffle, je lui glisse, en français :

« Idiot »

Les résultats de nos examens sont affichés une semaine après leur fin. J'arrive dans les dernier, accompagné d'un Uzumaki qui se ronge les ongles depuis qu'il m'a rejoint à la gare. Il a peur de ne pas avoir son année, de ne pas être bien classé. Je souris en pensant que je suis celui qui se fond le plus dans la masse des japonais « pur-sang » avec mon apparence. Mais je me fiche des études, et du classement que je peux éventuellement obtenir aux examens de fin d'année. La réussite est le maître mot de notre Nation, et ça me désespère complètement. Certaines personnes passent de temps à autre aux informations car elles ont un proche qui s'est suicidé à cause de ses résultats scolaires. C'est très commun, ici, les suicides de jeunes. C'est malheureux.

Lorsque nous arrivons aux abord des panneaux d'affichage, Uzumaki se stoppe comme un automate programmé. Il regarde droit devant lui, comme si le programme qui régissait son cerveau venait de sévèrement boguer. Je m'arrête également, passant mes mains devant ses yeux pour qu'il se réveille. Mais pas un mouvement, à peine celui de la respiration, saccadée.

« Va voir pour moi, s'il te plait. J'ai peur de tomber sur quelque chose qui ne me plait pas »

Ne comprenant pas vraiment son malheur et sa peur, mais étant malgré tout son ami, j'accepte cette requête si gentiment demandée. Je m'avance à travers la foule, jouant un petit peu des coudes parmi la masse d'étudiants présents. Certains me laissent passer, les yeux remplis de dédain. Ces regards me passent complètement au-dessus, étant habitué à ne pas être beaucoup apprécié – je n'avais pas d'amis avant qu'Uzumaki ne me tombe dessus. Je me dirige vers la classe du blond, cherchant rapidement son nom parmi ceux présents. Ils sont une trentaine dans sa classe. Souriant, je déniche le classement de Naruto, ainsi que ses résultats. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler.

Je reviens rapidement vers lui pour ne pas le faire attendre plus que cela. Il me saute à moitié dessus, me harcelant de différentes questions et d'une répétition d'innombrables _alors._

« Tu es douzième de ta classe, et trente-sixième toutes classes confondues. Tu as ton année, évidemment. Félicitations, je débite, m'autorisant même un petit sourire à la fin de ma phrase. »

Il me saute littéralement dans les bras pour toute réponse. Il me coince dans deux étaux et vient bloquer sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je rougis, mal à l'aise. Comprenant rapidement mon malaise, il finit par me relâcher. Son visage transpire la joie, et ses yeux brillent comme jamais. Si c'était la surprise qui avait fait démarrer mon cœur quelques instants plus tôt, c'est un autre sentiment, que je n'arrive pas à nommer, qui vient s'emparer de moi lorsque je croise les pupilles bleues d'Uzumaki. Je secoue ma tête pour chasser ces étranges réflexions. C'est alors que mon ami réalise soudainement qu'il a oublié de me demander quelque chose.

« Et toi Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne classement ?

\- Tu vas me détester si je te le dis. Alors il vaut mieux que je me taise.

\- Je pense qu'on a dépassé ce stade, à nos âges. Dis-le moi, où j'irais le voir moi-même.

\- Non, j'insiste, ce n'est pas bon que tu entendes mon classement. Vraiment pas bon »

Borné et curieux, il passe au dessus de ce que je viens de lui dire et me contourne pour aller fixer les panneaux, légèrement désertés par les étudiants. Il revient quelques trente seconde après, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux aussi ronds que ceux d'un poisson. Il essaye de parler, mais seuls des sons étranges sortent de sa bouche parfaitement ovale. Il finit par reprendre contenance et m'empoigne violemment les épaules, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, ce qui me gêne légèrement.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? Premier ! Premier ! Premier… Mais…mais…comment tu fais ?! C'est quoi ton secret ? T'es pas humain, c'est ça, t'es un extraterrestre qui débarque d'une planète au nom imprononçable et qui vient pour nous étudier ? Réponds-moi…

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que les profs m'aiment bien »

Il pouffe de rire et m'emporte bien rapidement dans son activité. Le peu d'étudiants présents nous fixent, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Nous avons le droit de vivre, non ?

Remis de notre fou rire, nous nous dirigeons vers la gare afin de rentrer chez nous et de profiter de nos deux semaines de vacances bien méritées avant la reprise d'avril. En chemin, une idée me traverse l'esprit, mais je n'ose pas la formuler à haute voix. Je reste silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'on doive se dire au revoir à la gare. Là, une petite voix me dit de parler, et, crédule, je l'écoute, et j'énonce ma proposition à haute voix.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais venir chez moi ? »

Un train passe, le sien. Il reste planté sur le quai à me fixer comme si je venais de lui faire la pire proposition au monde. Son visage est fermé, ce qui me surprends. Enfin, presque tout son visage est fermé, hormis ses yeux. Ses yeux sont toujours ouverts, une vraie fenêtre sur le monde intérieur de Naruto. Ce que j'y vois est étrange. Son ciel d'été semble habité par des nuages, des centaines de minuscules nuages blancs. Il essaie de les chasser, mais ils restent là, ils ne bougent pas. Pour moi, ces nuages n'annoncent rien de bon, rien du tout. Et puis soudain, tout s'arrête, comme c'était apparut. Le Uzumaki ouvert et souriant que je commence à connaître réapparaît devant moi et me hurle sa réponse positive dans les oreilles. Il me pose tout de même une condition.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller chercher quelque chose en ville avant ? »

Je ne m'y oppose pas le moins du monde, et déduis grâce à la présence du pronom _on_ dans sa phrase que je suis également invité à aller en ville. Nous attendons alors le train pour le centre ville, encore bien plein, même à dix heures du matin. Au fil des stations qui défilent, mon ami croisent des connaissances de notre lycée ou de son ancien collège à qui il pose les quelques questions de routine sur les examens et la vie en général. Il lui arrive parfois de marmonner que je suis arrivé premier toute catégorie confondue à des élèves qui n'en croient décidemment pas leurs oreilles et me harcèlent littéralement de questions quant à ma réussite aux examens. Je leur sors alors la phrase bateau que tout bon professeur et parent donne à son enfant ou son élève pour l'encourager grandement à avoir de bons résultats.

« Il suffit de travailler »

Uzumaki rit sous cape en m'entendant, parce que je mens effrontément – il me le fait même remarquer une fois ses connaissances descendues du train. Mais je ne me vois pas vraiment dire à des premières années de ne pas travailler pour les examens et d'y aller les mains dans les poches comme je le fais. Uzumaki se met alors à bouder dans son coin comme un véritable gamin qu'il est encore dans sa tête. Pour l'inciter à grandir un peu, je lui relève mon terrible secret sur ma réussite aux examens.

« J'ai une mémoire photographique. Ce que je lis, je le retiens immédiatement et je suis capable de te ressortir deux après. Avant chaque début d'année, lorsque je reçois nos livres chez moi, je les apprends en les lisant. Comme ça, si le professeur fait une faute dans ses explications au cours de l'année, je suis capable de le reprendre sans problème. Ce qui m'attire bien souvent les foudres de ces dit professeurs parce que j'ai tendance à manquer de tact dans mes propos.

\- Je suis au courant, j'en ai fait les frais, je te rappelle. N'empêche, parfois le cerveau humain n'est pas juste.

\- C'est la nature humaine qui n'est pas juste, je rajoute. Tes yeux par exemple, ce n'est pas juste qu'ils soient aussi bleus et aussi beaux. Mais c'est comme ça.

\- T'es bête, teme, j'obtiens pour toute réponse

\- Toi aussi dobe »

Le train fait une embardée pour accueillir de nouveaux passagers et le blond, qui ne se tient pas aux barres prévues à cet effet, est propulsé en avant, soit sur moi. Le voyant arriver comme on voit un train sur une voie, je lui attrape les épaules pour éviter qu'il ne se cogne à moi et ne me fasse basculer à mon tour. La tête de mon ami atterrit sur mon torse et je l'entends pouffer à travers mes vêtements. Il relève la tête vers la mienne, toujours dans cette étrange position d'avant sa chute. Il remarque mon expression interloquée vis-à-vis de ses rires subits. Il recommence de plus belle, remettant la tête dans mes habits. La situation est de plus en plus étrange pour moi.

« Je n'ai pas encore lu le « Uzumaki pour les nuls », est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Regar…regarde ta tête par la fenêtre et tu comprendras »

Je m'exécute, avide de comprendre le pourquoi du comment des rires de Naruto. Il s'avère alors que ma tête est vraiment étrange. Mes deux sourcils semblent coincés en position sur-élevée sur mon front, mon teint est plus livide que d'habitude – c'est pour dire – mes yeux sont à limite du globuleux et ma bouche est tordue dans un rictus qui pourrait faire peur à Itachi.

Uzumaki rit tellement qu'il en pleure désormais. Ni les regards des personnes alentours, ni mon interlocution vis-à-vis de lui ne semblent le déranger. Il s'accroche à moi comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage, et j'en suis vraiment gêné maintenant. J'essaie de le détacher doucement de moi, sans ne le brusquer ni le vexer – ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est simplement que j'ai du mal avec le contact physique. Une nouvelle embardée, la dernière avant notre destination m'aide dans mon entreprise en se faisant décoller mon ami de ma chemise. Il s'essuie le reste de larmes de joie qui perlent aux coins de ses yeux et reprend enfin son sérieux. Bien plus à l'aise, je lui souris et le voyage continue.

Uzumaki m'emmène dans un quartier que je ne connais pas. Il est peuplé de petites boutiques atypiques et de restaurants aux décorations parfois étranges. Ce n'est clairement pas un quartier touristique comme les habituels. Il semble comme un poisson dans l'eau dans ce décor de lanternes et de petites ruelles. Je me concentre pour ne pas me perdre – cela semble si facile ici. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de tours et de détours, nous arrivons aux abords d'une boutique qui me paraît presque abandonnée. L'enseigne n'est plus illuminée, ni même soignée et les fenêtres, ainsi que la vitrine ne sont pas des plus propres. Sur la porte subsiste encore le nom de la boutique, seul point de repère sur toute la façade. En dessous se trouve le nom du propriétaire.

 **Luthier, Sarutobi Hiruzen**

Surpris, je demande à Uzumaki :

« Pourquoi vas-tu chez un luthier ?

\- Tu vas voir, il me répond en franchissant la porte qui tinte doucement. »

L'odeur du vieux bois travaillé m'envahit immédiatement lorsque je passe à mon tour la porte. Mon ami est déjà devant le comptoir de la caisse, à appeler le gérant, un vieil homme au visage sympathique avec un sobriquet digne de lui.

« Salut pépé ! T'as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Bonjour mon petit Uzumaki. J'ai fini mon travail depuis quelques jours déjà, j'allais justement t'appeler pour te prévenir. Tu arrives à point nommé. Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Le temps que j'arrive au niveau du comptoir, l'homme est déjà parti dans l'arrière boutique. Il ne revient que trente ou quarante seconde après avoir disparu. Il tend un grand étui mon ami qui l'attrape délicatement. Il le pose contre le comptoir au sol et sort son porte-monnaie de son sac. Bien entendu, il est jaune.

« Je te dois combien ?

\- Rien du tout gamin, c'était pas grand chose, répond le grand-père, souriant comme s'il s'agissait vraiment de son petit fils.

\- C'est chouette de faire ça, pépé. Je reviendrais si j'ai un nouveau problème, sois en sûr. »

Il hoche la tête pour toute réponse et Uzumaki lui décroche son plus beau sourire en attrapant à nouveau son étui. Il ne m'explique pas ce que c'est, même si je le devine suivant sa forme. L'étui est orange – étrangement, ça ne m'étonne pas – customisé par des autocollants de groupe de musique que je ne connais pas, ainsi que d'autres sigles inconnus. Mon ami dit au revoir au vieux luthier en le remerciant une dernière fois pour son service. Nous reprenons le train et arrivons enfin dans mon quartier.

La partie de la ville où j'habite est considérée comme calme et assez aisée. Les maisons de style européen font parfois place à de très grandes demeures de clan, tout en pagodes et panneaux de riz. Uzumaki regarde partout autour de lui, comme s'il tentait de deviner dans laquelle de ces maisons j'habite. Il y va de ses petites remarques devant tel portails ou tel façade. Lorsque nous arrivons devant chez moi, il s'émerveille encore plus, les yeux brillants comme un enfant à Noël en Occident. J'ouvre mon portail de fer forgé noir et arrive dans l'allée. Uzumaki me suit à petits pas, observant minutieusement chaque recoin de l'extérieur de chez moi.

En pleine journée, il n'y a personne et j'en suis heureux. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire submerger par les différentes questions de mes parents sur mon nouvel ami, et ainsi le mettre complètement mal à l'aise. Nous retirons nos chaussures sur le pas de la porte et je découvre des chaussettes rouge cerise au pieds de mon ami. Je pouffe légèrement et j'en obtiens une remarque.

« Espèce de sans goût. Le rouge dominera le monde, tu verras »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et commence ma visite. D'abord la cuisine, ouverte sur le salon et la salle à manger. La salle de bain, le coin toilette – je passe les chambres d'Itachi et de mes parents. Vient alors ma pièce préférée, celle où je passe le plus clair de mon temps. Une petite pancarte de bois, fabriquée par mon père, indique que nous nous trouvons dans mon territoire. Je fais légèrement monter le suspense en mettant la main sur la poignée avant de l'ouvrir d'un seul coup.

Ce que j'aime dans ma chambre, c'est le toit. Il apporte beaucoup de lumière dans la chambre et c'est la première chose que Naruto remarque.

« C'est un toit de serre ? Comment s'est possible ?

\- L'ancien propriétaire de cette maison était un jardinier hors pair. Il avait une grande serre, séparée de peu de la maison. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la ville, j'aimais déjà regarder le ciel. J'ai demandé à mon père de me donner cette chambre – je l'ai « soulé » même. Il a rattaché le reste de la maison à la serre, puis coulé des murs derrière les fenêtres. Il voulait aussi supprimer le toit, pour en faire un vrai, en tuiles. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas le supprimer, pour que je puisse regarder le ciel à toute heure de la journée.

\- Et la nuit ? Comment tu fais ? La Lune et les étoiles font encore un peu de lumière, ça doit être dérangeant.

\- Regarde »

J'appuie sur un interrupteur sur le mur derrière moi, et les stores descendent de part et d'autre du toit, pour venir se réunir au milieu. La pièce est entièrement sombre, comme lorsque je vais me coucher, une fois la nuit venue. Crise d'émerveillement de la part d'Uzumaki, qui regarde les stores sur toutes leurs coutures, ainsi que le toit. Je savais parfaitement qu'il allait réagir ainsi. Ma chambre est quelque peu exceptionnelle, et unique.

« Toute cette agitation m'a donné soif. Tu pourrais me donner un verre d'eau, s'il te plait ?

\- Pas de soucis. Suis-moi à la cuisine »

Une fois dans la pièce, je lui verse un verre d'eau – je lui ai proposé du jus de fruit, aussitôt refusé par mon invité – et un autre pour moi. Nous buvons debout, appuyé contre les meubles de la cuisine. Je me souviens soudainement de quelque chose que j'ai oublié de demander à Uzumaki.

« Tu n'es pas attendu pour midi j'espère ? Je n'aimerai pas faire s'inquiéter tes parents »

Le blond manque de s'étouffer avec son eau, et tousse pendant de longues secondes, se tenant au plan de travail sur lequel il est appuyé. Il dépose doucement le verre sur l'évier, et se reprend.

« Pas de problème là-dessus. Ils travaillent toute la journée, et je les ai prévenus dans le train. En plus, ils ont l'habitude que je parte à droite et à gauche. Et les tiens, ça ne te dérange pas que je sois là ?

\- Non. Enfin, je crois. Je n'ai rien demandé, je sais simplement qu'ils sont à la boutique aujourd'hui, avec Itachi, mon grand frère. »

Nous nous déplaçons ensuite vers le salon, où nous passons le reste de la matinée à discuter de tout et de rien. Dans les environs de midi, le ventre d'Uzumaki gronde violemment. Il baisse la tête, honteux et je lui propose de repasser à la cuisine, pour que je puisse lui préparer à manger.

« Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir pour le repas ?

\- Est-ce que t'as des ramens instantané ?

\- Non, mais je peux t'en faire moi-même si tu veux.

\- Bien sûr que je veux ! Je peux même t'aider si tu veux ! »

Il devient soudainement beaucoup enthousiaste et se lève de la chaise où il s'était laissé tomber. Je sors tous les ingrédients nécessaires et lui donne comme travail de cuire les pates. Il demande à mettre un peu de musique pour nous encourager dans notre préparation. J'attrape la télécommande de la petite et vieille chaine-hifi de la cuisine et je lance une station quelconque. Nous cherchons une radio qui nous plait à tous les deux, ce qui créé un nouveau débat sur nos goûts musicaux. Quelques minutes avant que notre repas soit enfin prêt, j'entends la porte claquer. Celle-ci me fait sursauter, ce qui intrigue Uzumaki – je le vois par ses sourcils dans une position complètement farfelue. Je sors en trombe de la cuisine et tombe nez à nez avec mes parents, accompagnés de mon grand frère.

« Sasuke ? Tu es rentré ? demande ma mère »

Je sors doucement de la cuisine, complètement surpris de l'arrivée soudaine du reste de ma famille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous n'avez pas de travail à la boutique ?

\- Nous sommes Lundi aujourd'hui, notre fermeture hebdomadaire. Chaque après-midi, nous allons chercher de nouveau matériaux pour nos sabres. Tu as l'air surpris de nous voir ici.

\- Hum…oui, plutôt. Surtout que je ne suis pas seul.

\- Une fille ? intervient Itachi, les yeux presque brillant – complètement ridicule

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as avec le fait de vouloir me caser avec une fille, mais non, ce n'en est pas une. C'est un nouvel ami. Uzumaki, je l'appelle, tu peux te montrer »

J'ai l'impression d'être de retour dans la bibliothèque, début février, à l'endroit même où j'ai rencontré le blond. Je suis dans le rôle de la bibliothécaire, et Uzumaki dans le mien. Il arrive à la même manière que la mienne, tout doucement et regardant ses chaussettes. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je penserais qu'il a peur, et qu'il est gêné. Il se place devant mes parents, et s'abaisse plus bas que terre – comme si mes parents étaient l'empereur et l'impératrice du Japon.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Uchiha-san. Je me nomme Uzumaki Naruto. Je vous remercie de bien vouloir m'accueillir chez vous, et m'excuse pour le dérangement occasionné.

\- Ne sois pas si formel voyons. Nous sommes toujours heureux de rencontrer des ami d'Sasuke, c'est si rare, blague mon père. »

Je fais semblant de bouder quelques secondes, avant de sourire gentiment à mon père, qui me fait un clin d'œil. En entrant plus dans le salon, mon père découvre l'étui d'Uzumaki, déposé tout contre l'un des sofas.

« Tu joues d'un instrument, Uzumaki-san ? Est-ce que se serais possible d'avoir une petite démonstration après le repas ?

\- Pas de problème Uchiha-san, se rembrunit Uzumaki, redevenant celui que je commence à connaître. »

Mon père relève subitement la tête et renifle – comme un chien qui flaire son déjeuner – en s'approchant de la cuisine. Il découvre les bols de ramen presque prêts déposés sur le comptoir de la cuisine et me demande.

« Des ramens ? Depuis quand aimes-tu ce plat Sasuke ?

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, c'est que je n'apprécie pas. La nuance est importante, surtout en cuisine. »

Uzumaki apparaît derrière mon père et me regarde, interrogateur :

« Si tu n'aimes pas ça, pourquoi tu m'en a fait ?

\- Parce que tu m'en as demandé et que je ne serais pas un bon hôte si je n'accédais pas aux désirs de mon invité. Et puis, c'est ce que font les amis non ? »

C'est à mon père de me fixer, surpris par mes dires. Je lui souris discrètement, et il me répond, étirant franchement ses lèvres.

« On va vous laisser les garçons, déclare-t-il soudainement. Prenez un plateau et allez manger dans la chambre d'Sasuke. Fiston, c'est une situation exceptionnelle, n'en profite pas les autres jours quand nous ne sommes pas là »

Je le regarde de travers, comme pour lui faire signifier que ce n'est pas du tout mon style de manger dans ma chambre. Je suis trop maniaque de la propriété de ma pièce pour tenter le diable avec un plat composé principalement de bouillon.

« Je te préviens Naruto, tu fais tomber la _moindre_ goutte de bouillon sur le sol ou sur le tapis, je te la fais nettoyer avec ta langue. Compris ?

\- Oï, du calme, du calme, monsieur le maniaque ! Je sais manger tout à fait proprement tu sais ! E puis tu vois que tu es possible de prononcer mon prénom et de parler normalement, quand tu veux.

\- Quand tu touches à la propreté de ma chambre, je perds mes moyens, c'est tout »

Sur cette phrase, nous posons nos plateaux au sol et nous nous asseyons. Je déplace la table basse qui me sert à déposer mes affaires de cours – déplacées elles-mêmes sur le sol – pour que nous puissions déposer nos bols. J'amène également des coussins pour être plus à l'aise. Nous remercions pour le repas, et nous commençons à manger. Armé de ses baguettes, Uzumaki attrape les nouilles comme un véritable professionnel. Il fait énormément de bruit, ce qui devrait me déranger en temps normal mais qui me fait très plaisir – car je sais qu'il apprécie mon plat. Je mange bien plus lentement que lui, n'appréciant guère ce plat. Le bol de mon ami est fini en quelques minutes et il va même jusqu'à se lécher les babines de plaisir. Repus, je lui tends alors le mien, à moitié terminé et le lui propose. Il l'accepte dans un vif mouvement de tête, les yeux brillants comme deux joyaux. Je souris, heureux de lui faire plaisir. Pour terminer le repas en beauté, je vais chercher un paquet de sucreries de ma cachette personnelle et la pose au centre de la table. Je me jette presque littéralement dessus, n'ayant presque rien avalé au repas.

« Fallait pas me donner ton bol si tu as tellement faim.

\- Je pourrais me nourrir de confiseries. Littéralement. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'aurais pas donné mon plat si je n'avais de solution de repli.

\- Est-ce que je peux te dire un truc Sasuke ? demande-t-il tout d'un coup, redevenant sérieux.

\- Depuis quand es-tu gêné pour me dire ce que tu penses ? Vas-y, ne sois pas si formel.

\- Ca te vas bien de sourire. »

Je m'arrête littéralement au milieu de ma bouchée. Mon crocodile en gélatine reste coincé dans ma gorge et je manque de peu de m'étouffer. Je tousse une trentaine de seconde avant de regarder Uzumaki, rouge comme une tomate – de honte et de gêne. J'ai envie de demander une explication à mon ami – je pensais qu'il allait simplement me dire que j'avais un bout de gélatine entre mes dents – quant à sa remarque que je trouve plus qu'étrange. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment – mais y a-t-il réellement un moment ? Avant que je n'ai pu dire quelque chose, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre avec fracas sur mon grand frère, qui semble déçu de ne pas nous surprendre dans une grande conversation sur je ne sais quel sujet.

« Si vous avez fini de manger, papa demande à ce que vous veniez au salon. Et prends ce que tu sais avec toi. Nous allons jouer tous ensembles. »

Je hoche la tête et demande à Uzumaki de suivre mon frère en dehors de la pièce, le temps que je trouve ce qu'on m'a demandé de prendre avec moi. Je trouve l'objet en question dans mon armoire, bien cachée dans sa couverture de tissu noir. Je fais glisser les fermetures et le dévoile à la lumière. Heureux de sortir enfin cet objet, je le prends délicatement avant de quitter ma chambre. Dans le couloir résonne déjà une jolie mélodie et cela fait presser mes pas sur le parquet.

En débouchant sur le salon, je vois mon frère au piano, mon père à la flûte irlandaise et Uzumaki au violon – comme je l'avais bien deviné à la vue de son étui. Ils s'arrêtent subitement lorsque je m'installe sur le sofa, à côté de ma mère qui tape des mains. J'installe ma guitare sur mes cuisse et je fais signe aux autres musiciens que je suis prêt à jouer. Itachi, meneur de toute cette petite troupe, recommence un nouveau morceau que je rejoins très rapidement, ayant reconnu les notes.

Bien que mon père soit issu en grande partie du Japon, il réside en lui une très grande part d'Irlande. Ses vertes prairies, son folklore, ses moutons et sa bière, mon père aime tout ce qui vient de ce pays, et en particulier sa musique. Lorsqu'en étant plus jeune, Itachi et moi avons émis le désir de faire de la musique, mon père y a vu une opportunité de faire un petit groupe de musique irlandaise au sein même de notre maison. Le violon d'Uzumaki était le dernier instrument qui nous manquait.

N'ayant pas besoin d'avoir le nez collé sur les cordes de ma guitare, je me permets de regarder autour de moi. Itachi et mon père se lancent des regards enjoués et doivent se retenir de ne pas se lever et danser. Quant à Naruto, il me fixe en souriant. Je n'ai jamais vu ses lèvres étirées d'une telle force. Son violon, d'une couleur blanche très peu commune, semble attaché à son corps, comme s'il en faisait entièrement partie. Il le maîtrise presque parfaitement, le fait chanter lyriquement et le violon vibre de bonheur, joyeux d'être tombé sur quelqu'un qui l'apprécie et sait l'utiliser à sa juste valeur.

Nous enchaînons les morceaux différents mais parfois similaires et le sourire de mon ami ne désemplit pas. Il a désormais fermé les yeux et se laisse porter par la musique. Il bouge légèrement derrière moi, ne pouvant retenir ses pieds plus longtemps. Tout en continuant à jouer – je fais alors jouer mes muscles de mes cuisses – je me lève et vais rejoindre le blond dans son étrange petite danse. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et me voir, souriant plus encore – si cela est possible. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va se décrocher tant il bat rapidement, et cela me fait peur. Je mets cela sur le compte de la musique et son rythme endiablé qui incite à danser.

Au bout de cinq longs morceaux, ma mère demande expressément que l'on mette de la musique de son baladeur pour que l'on puisse tous danser. Ne cachant pas sa joie de pouvoir enfin bouger sans être entravé par son rôle de musicien, Uzumaki encourage ma mère à aller chercher le baladeur de maison. C'est elle qui le branche sur son enceinte et qui choisit la première chanson. Il s'agit de celle que mon père préfère. Nous poussons le sofa et les fauteuils presque tout contre le buffet du salon, et nous replions le tapis pour ne pas glisser dessus. La piste de danse est prête.

Légèrement épuisé par tout ces déplacements, je vais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil de mon père, plus dur que la normale. Je place mes jambes sur l'accoudoir droit, face à la piste de danse. Ma mère et mon frère me réclame avec eux, mais je mime un grand bâillement peu discret et naturel. Ma mère gobe mon semi-mensonge, mon frère à moitié, mais pas Uzumaki. Il me regarde avec des yeux noirs. Son ciel d'été s'est transformé en ciel orageux, comme ce jour-là sur le toit, en février. Je hausse les épaules pour lui faire comprendre ne pas chercher à me faire changer d'avis. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de danser.

Comme ma mère auparavant, je bas la mesure avec mes mains que je claque entre elles. La danse que ma famille et mon ami réalisent est une invention de mon père. Elle est composée de nombreux sauts, de mouvements de main, d'entrecroisements de bras avec un partenaire et de beaucoup de tours sur soi-même. Décrit ainsi, cela ne ressemble pas à grand chose, mais exécutée par mon père et ma mère, c'est l'une des plus belles danses que je n'ai jamais vue. Uzumaki, en bon élève, apprend très rapidement les pas qui la composent et forme un binôme avec mon grand frère. Leur différence de taille et le regard étrange qu'Itachi lance au blond donne un duo assez peu coordonné, ce qui est dommage. Lorsque la seconde chanson s'enclenche directement à la suite de la première, je fais signe à mon frère de me laisser sa place et viens empoigner la main de Naruto. Cette dernière est chaude mais légèrement moite. En touchant ses poignets, j'entends son cœur battre rapidement dans ses veines. Nous croisons nos regards et je m'envole.

Dans les yeux d'Uzumaki, je me sens comme un oiseau volant pour la toute première fois. Je sens le vent fouetter mes ailes, m'aidant à me diriger dans le magnifiquement ciel de ce début d'été. Je suis seul, mais je ne m'en plains pas, car j'ai tout l'espace pour moi. Je tourne, je pique, je remonte à grands coups d'ailes – ce qui va même jusqu'à me faire perdre des plumes. Je suis comme dans un rêve. Puis, tout d'un coup, un second oiseau me rejoint. Rouge feu, majestueux, je presque certain qu'il s'agit d'Uzumaki – je ne comprends pas comment je le reconnais, je sais simplement que c'est lui. Il vient se placer à mes côtés, et joue avec moi. Nous rions comme les oiseaux rient, nous volons toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Et soudainement, Uzumaki cligne des yeux et je suis de retour dans mon salon.

J'écarquille les yeux, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qui vient de se passer. Je m'arrête dans ma danse, ce qui fait presque s'inquiéter mon partenaire. Il se rapproche doucement de moi et me glisse à l'oreille :

« Tout va bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ?

\- J'étais dans mes pensées, pardonnes-moi. Je vais me reprendre, pas d'inquiétude. »

Mes pieds recommencent à bouger en rythme, et Uzumaki retrouve son sourire. Moi, j'évite de croiser ses yeux pour ne pas replonger dans mon rêve. Nous rions, dansons et sourions pendant presque une heure, accompagnés de mes parents et de mon frère qui fait cavalier seul – cela semble étrangement mieux lui convenir que d'être avec Uzumaki. Le ventre de mon ami nous rappelle qu'il est l'heure du goûter et nous nous installons tous ensembles dans la salle à manger, où ma mère nous amène des biscuits à l'anis – un vrai régal – avec du thé vert. Après ce petit repas que mon estomac apprécie à sa juste valeur, nous nous exilons dans ma chambre pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Uzumaki s'installe en tailleur sur le tapis, sans coussins – malgré le fait que je lui en ai proposé. Il se balance d'avant en arrière, et rit comme un gamin capable de s'amuser avec tout, même du rien. Pour faire cesser ce manège qui devient exaspérant au fil du temps, je lui propose un jeu de carte. Il accepte avec un hochement de tête et je vais chercher mes cartes à jouer au salon. Lorsque je reviens, mon ami a le nez vers les murs de ma chambre et fronce les sourcils, ainsi que le nez, presque dégouté. Intrigué par un tel comportement, j'interroge Naruto.

« Que se passe t-il ? Mes murs sont sales ? Fissurés ?

\- Non, rien de tout ça, ton père a bien fait son travail. Non, je trouve simplement qu'ils sont fades. Du blanc et du gris, ça finit par faire déprimer non ? Je ne te dis pas tout repeindre en rouge, mais de trouver une couleur qui te semble plus adaptée. Du bleu, ça t'irai bien.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le bleu m'irait bien ?

\- Parce que tu as toujours le nez vers le ciel. Dès que nous sommes à l'extérieur, ou même ici, dans ta propre maison, tu regardes le ciel. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ne te juge pas. On a tous des habitudes étranges. Moi je hurle, toi tu regardes le ciel. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que si tu veux, et si tes parents acceptent, je peux t'aider à repeindre les murs de ta chambre. En plus, j'ai appris à peindre avec mon père, j'y ajouterais ma touche personnelle.

\- Existe-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? Tu cours très rapidement, tu sais faire du violon comme jamais et tu sais peindre. De même, tu lis une langue totalement étrangère à la notre sans aucuns soucis.

\- Ha ha, rit-il, je ne suis pas parfait tu sais. Quand j'étais petit, je rentrais tous les jours en courant de l'école jusqu'à ma maison. C'était complètement ridicule, mais au moins, j'ai acquis un souffle et une endurance qui ne m'ont jamais quitté. Pour le violon, c'était obligatoire à l'école où mes parents m'avait inscrit. Au début, je ne supportais pas cet instrument, je ne pouvais même pas le voir en photo. En grandissant, j'ai appris à apprécier ses sonorités mélodieuses et j'ai continué à en jouer de temps en temps. La peinture m'a été apprise par mon père qui est peintre. C'est génétique, je crois. Et pour le français, je te trouve mal placé pour me faire des compliments – ce n'est pas méchant hein, c'est même plutôt l'inverse – puisqu'il est ma seconde langue maternelle, en plus du japonais. Tu vois, je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel. »

Pourtant, tout mon corps, et même mon cœur me crient de lui dire que si, il est un être exceptionnel. Mais je me retiens, parce que cela pourrait être étrange et sur-interprété par mon ami. Je me lève donc du sol – j'étais sous un coussin, moi – et vais directement interroger mes parents vis-à-vis de l'hypothétique nouvelle décoration de ma chambre. Il est ainsi convenu que cela serait réalisé durant notre seule et unique semaine de vacances avant la rentrée.

Le lundi de la semaine suivante, Uzumaki vient me chercher chez moi, tout sourire, un sac presque plus gros que lui dans le dos. Il le dépose dans ma chambre, attrape son porte-monnaie et me conduit à l'extérieur. Le froid mord ma peau dès que je franchis le seuil de ma porte et je resserre mon manteau, ainsi que mon écharpe et mon bonnet sur moi. Mon ami est en t-shirt et seul son bonnet rouge indique que nous sommes en hiver. Pourtant, je ne m'étonne pas beaucoup, ayant déjà remarqué cette étrange particularité du comportement de mon ami lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés en février.

Uzumaki a déniché un magasin de peinture non loin de chez moi, si bien que nous n'avons qu'un bus à prendre. La boutique – l'entrepôt serait plus adapté – s'étale sur presque un kilomètre de long. A l'entrée, nous nous faisons alpaguer par un membre du personnel, qui nous fournis un chariot ainsi que son aide à nos achats. Cette aide est vivement refusée par mon ami, qui, je cite _est tout à fait capable de me trouver ce que je veux tout seul sans qu'une glue ne viennent me rappeler qu'il existe tel ou tel produit, comme par hasard trois fois le prix de ce que j'ai moi-même choisi._ Le vendeur fait comme si de rien n'était mais je l'entends marmonner des insultes à notre encontre dans sa barbe inexistante. Je devrais faire la morale à mon ami en lui disant qu'un non merci était plus poli, mais je préfère en rire et le suivre joyeusement entre les rayons – cela me surprend moi-même. Nous débouchons très rapidement sur l'allée pleine de pot de peinture et de nuanciers. Armé de l'un d'eux, Uzumaki me propose des couleurs aux noms parfois totalement ridicules – comme « Ecume de rivière » un bleu très clair presque blanc. Je refuse presque à chaque fois, cherchant de mon côté la nuance que j'ai déjà en tête. Au milieu du rayon, celle-ci me tape dans l'œil et j'attrape le nuancier correspondant à cette aile du rayon pour le montrer à mon ami, légèrement à la traîne derrière moi.

« Que dis-tu de celle-ci ? Comment la trouves-tu ?

\- _Ciel d'été ?_ On dirait la couleur de mes yeux.

\- Oui, je sais. C'est en partie pour cela que je l'ai choisie. »

Il rougit, se recule légèrement mais ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je me rends enfin compte de la portée de mes paroles, et je baisse la tête, le rouge me montant aux joues. Je me racle la gorge et reprends la parole :

« Tiens, c'est un bon exercice pour toi, en vue de la rentrée. Calcule combien de pot il me faudrait pour repeindre mes murs, sachant que ma chambre fait treize mètres carrés »

Il souffle mais se met rapidement au travail, dégainant son téléphone muni de sa calculatrice pour l'aider. Je fais moi-même le calcul dans ma tête, calcul que je sais être juste – ce genre d'exercice est bien en-dessous de mon niveau réel. Quelques minutes plus tard, hésitant légèrement, Uzumaki me donne la même réponse. Je lui indique qu'elle est juste et lance un cri de joie au plein milieu du magasin – certains clients se tournent vers nous et nous fusillent du regard, regards que nous ignorons complètement. Il m'aide à attraper les pots et nos mains se frôlent plusieurs fois dans la manœuvre – nous les retirons immédiatement, gênés. Alors que je me dirige vers la caisse, flanqué de mon chariot, Uzumaki me soumet une de ses idées :

« Hum…J'ai quelque chose à te proposer… Avec la couleur que tu as choisie, on peut vraiment faire quelque chose de beau. Mais il me faut plus de couleurs. Pas en grands quantités, et c'est ça ce qui m'embête. Je suis presque certain qu'il me faut moins d'un pot entier.

\- Nous pourrions peut-être demander aux vendeurs s'il est possible d'acheter un demi pot. Nous allons juste éviter celui qui nous a accueillis ou nous risquons de nous prendre un _non_ franc et généreux.

\- Oui, rit-il, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Surtout que j'avais raison !

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. La preuve, j'ai ris en même temps que toi.

\- Je suis en train de te faire devenir comme moi, dit-il en souriant et en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne me laisserais pas faire, crois-moi. Un Naruto, c'est bien assez suffisant. »

Il tique une nouvelle fois à son prénom – pourtant, c'est lui qui ne cesse de me demander de plus l'utiliser - et me sourit avant de partir à la recherche d'un vendeur qui voudra bien nous renseigner et même peut-être nous aider. En riant, nous évitons plusieurs fois d'affilée le vendeur du départ, qui semble comprendre que nous nous moquons de lui. Nous commençons même à nous demander si ce magasin n'est tenu que par un seul vendeur. Nous finissons par mettre la mains sur une jeune femme, sans doute âgée de quelques années de plus que nous. Uzumaki, devenant subitement un brave petit garçon, plaque son plus beau sourire sur ses lèvres et s'adresse le premier à la jeune femme :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais nous avons une question pour vous.

\- Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande-t-elle, enthousiaste

\- Nous avons besoin de peinture pour un projet personnel, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de moyen et il ne nous est pas nécessaire d'acheter des pots entiers de ces nuances. Serait-il possible d'acheter des demi pots de peinture ?

\- Sans vous paraître curieuse, puis-je connaître la nature de ce projet ?

\- Oui, mais je vous le dirais dans l'oreille. Il ne faut pas que mon meilleur ami, présent ici derrière moi, ne m'entende, puisque c'est une surprise pour lui »

J'écarquille très légèrement les yeux à mon appellation. C'est la toute première fois qu'Uzumaki m'appelle son meilleur ami, et j'en suis presque tout retourné. Je n'en ai jamais réellement eu.

La vendeuse hoche la tête en souriant et Naruto se rapproche de son oreille. Il y glisse quelques mots que je comprends à moitié – je ne cherche pas à le faire, respectant son souhait de me faire une surprise. Semblant convaincue, la vendeuse réalise une exception pour nous. Elle nous amène dans le bureau où les employés se réunissent. Elle déniche quatre bocaux de verre d'une étagère très haute et nous demande de l'attendre. Avant qu'elle ne revienne, celui qui nous avait accueilli entre dans le bureau et s'insurge littéralement contre nous.

« Comment osez-vous entrer dans cet endroit ? Vous ne savez pas lire ou quoi ? _Réservé au personnel_ , qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, d'après vous ? Que les clients, impolis comme vous, ne doivent pas poser un orteil dans ces lieux. Sortez, et que je ne vous revoie plus ici. »

Nous ne nous laissons pas faire. Nous ne bougeons pas d'un millimètre. Avant qu'Uzumaki ne prenne la parole, je me place devant lui et darde mon regard le plus noir vers cet odieux vendeur.

« Si vous aviez été vous-même plus polis, vous n'aurez pas crié sur nous en franchissant le seuil de la porte. Sachez que nous attendons l'une de vos collègues car mon meilleur ami lui a demandé un service et qu'elle est partie chercher ce dont elle a besoin. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous embêter et nous moquer de vous, même si nous avons matière à le faire. »

Ma tirade fait son petit effet sur le vendeur, qui ouvre une grande bouche bien ronde. Je suis fier de moi et de ma maîtrise de l'art de manier les mots. La vendeuse revient à ce moment précis, chargée de cinq pots de peintures. Elle salue son collègue d'un signe de tête, lui demande ce qu'il fait là et finit même par le chasser de la pièce, lui rappelant son rôle à l'accueil du magasin. Je lui souris une dernière fois et son éclat lui envoie ma victoire sur lui en pleine tête.

La jeune femme prépare les bocaux, qu'elle remplit de moitié. Elle calcule ensuite le nombre de mètre cube qu'ils continent et nous prépare une facture. Avant de partir, Uzumaki va acheter une bâche de protection pour mon sol, qu'il tient à payer lui-même. Je l'interroge sur les pinceaux et il me répond, avec un clin d'œil, qu'il a tout ce qui lui faut.

Dans le bus qui nous ramène chez nous, un silence presque gênant s'installe. Je ne parviens pas à regarder le ciel, focalisé sur Uzumaki et ce qu'il a dit dans le magasin. Le fait que je sois pour lui son meilleur ami. Il est vrai que je l'ai également désigné ainsi, mais cela était plus par retour de balle – comme par automatisme – que par réelle volonté. L'amitié du blond s'est imposée à moi en février et j'essaie, au fil des jours, de lui rendre comme je le peux. Mais de là à l'appeler mon meilleur ami, il y a un fossé que je ne parviens pas encore à franchir.

Déplacer mes meubles aurait été trop compliqué pour nous, si bien que mes parents nous ont fourni de vieux draps pour protéger mon mobilier. De plus, j'ai été déplacé temporairement dans notre chambre d'ami. Mon toit de serre me manque déjà.

Nous nous mettons tout de suite au travail. Nous protégeons le sol avec la bâche achetée précédemment, et nous nous changeons pour revêtir de habits plus pratiques pour des travaux de peinture. Mon père m'a donné, avec un grand sourire un brin moqueur, une salopette de jeans qui lui appartenait lorsque nous avons aménagé ici. Elle est désormais trop petite pour lui, mais encore bien ridicule – à en juger les pouffements d'Uzumaki lorsqu'il m'aperçoit pour la première fois avec. Armés de rouleau, nous piochons avec allégresse dans le liquide bleuté qui va recouvrir les murs de ma chambre. Nous sommes concentrés dans notre tâche. Deux ou trois fois, nous nous penchons en même temps vers le pot entre nous. Nous manquons plusieurs fois de nous cogner la tête. Mis à part de très vagues excuses, nous ne disons pas un mot.

Alors que je vais reprendre de la peinture, Uzumaki se décide à ouvrir la bouche :

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis ton meilleur ami ? »

Je laisse tomber mon rouleau dans la peinture, qui m'éclabousse d'une belle gerbe bleue sur le visage. Je la laisse couler dans mon cou, complètement focalisé sur Uzumaki, qui ne me regarde même pas. Je ne sais pas comment lui répondre sans le blesser. Je laisse couler le silence entre nous, n'osant pas bouger – pas même pour aller chercher mon rouleau qui se fait engloutir par le bleu de la peinture vers le fond du pot.

« Je m'en doutais, finit-il par dire, brisant le silence. J'ai été trop vite. C'est vrai, ça fait quoi, un mois qu'on se connaît ? Tu ne peux décidément pas être mon meilleur ami. Tiens, maintenant, je suis même plus sûr que je suis ton ami.

\- Ecoute, je…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications. Tout va bien, t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste un peu bizarre de se prendre un râteau amical, ça m'était jamais arrivé. Oublie ce que j'ai dit dans le magasin et reprenons notre peinture. »

Je hoche la tête malgré le fait qu'il ne me regarde pas, et je vais chercher mon rouleau dans la peinture. J'en ai plein les doigts, que j'essuie presque avec joie sur la salopette de mon père – cela lui apprendra de vouloir me ridiculiser – et je finis par me remettre à hauteur humaine. Sur le visage blanc de Naruto est apparu une larme discrète. Je tends mes doigts bleus vers elle, comme fasciné par une simple goutte d'eau. Je la fais disparaître d'un seul coup, ce qui fait presque sursauter mon ami. Il me fixe, les yeux écarquillés – l'un d'eux est rouge d'avoir pleuré – et je fais de même, souriant de toutes mes dents. Le silence s'installe en même temps que la gêne – je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû m'abstenir après ce qu'il m'a dit. Soudain, son visage se déride et un grand sourire vient barrer son visage. Si habituellement, ce sourire me fait chaud au cœur, j'ai l'impression que celui sonne faux, bien trop faux. Depuis quand fais-tu des fausses notes Naruto ? Depuis quand tu ne sais plus jouer ? Depuis quand ?

Nous finissons la première couche de peinture au moment même où ma mère nous appelle pour manger – il a été convenu qu'il déjeune avec nous. Le repas ne se passe pas en silence, au contraire, mes parents font la conversation à Uzumaki. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que nous somme séparés par une salle insonorisée. Du bruit que l'on n'entend pas. Voilà ce que je fais. Je crie, je crie, mais on ne m'entend pas. Durant toute la première partie de l'après-midi, j'alterne entre silence bruyant et fausse notes. Dans mon cœur, la moindre des paroles d'Uzumaki – ou leur douloureuse absence, justement – sonne comme une véritable cacophonie. Je ne sais même pas ce que je préfère, le silence ou les fausses notes.

Dans les environs de quinze heures, je me fais chasser de ma propre chambre. J'ai simplement le temps d'attraper ma guitare avant qu'on me claque la porte au nez et qu'on la ferme à double tour. Uzumaki commence sa surprise, réalisée avec les demi pots de peinture que nous avons eus tant de mal à obtenir. Je passe par la salle de bain pour me changer – je n'ai pas envie de repeindre mon sofa en bleu – et je vais me poser devant la télévision. Mes parents et mon frère ne sont pas là, comme tous les lundis après-midi. Les programmes de cette après-midi ne sont pas passionnants – entre émission complètement loufoques – spécialité du Japon – et films à l'eau de rose au scénario trop prévisible – je finis très rapidement par me lasser et à l'éteindre. Je lève la tête vers le plafond, cherchant le ciel des yeux. Mais il se cache derrière les tuiles, il me fuit. J'ai l'impression d'être sourd et aveugle, presque de devenir fou.

Comme un véritable spectre, je me traîne jusqu'au baladeur de ma mère, toujours sur son enceinte. Je me promène dans les menus et dans les dossiers de chansons, avant de trouver celle qui me correspond parfaitement. J'enclenche immédiatement le mode répétition et les premières notes retentissent déjà dans le salon. Enivré par les paroles, je me laisse glisser sur le sol, le dos tout contre la commode sur laquelle repose le baladeur et je ferme les yeux. Les deux premières phrases de la chanson résonnent d'une toute nouvelle façon dans mon cœur.

 _Hello darkness my old friend,_

 _I've come to talk with you again_

C'est une chaleur contre mon épaule gauche qui me sort de mon silence et de mon obscurité. Je rouvre rapidement les yeux, avant de les poser contre l'épaule qui touche la mienne. Uzumaki m'observe comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile au monde et ce regard me fait franchement peur. Il prend une respiration qui signifie qu'il va parler, avant de refermer la bouche. Il l'ouvre à nouveau et les sons sortent enfin de sa gorge.

« J'ai terminé. Et je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

\- Parce que tu es dans l'obscurité et le silence. Je connais cette chanson, je comprends ses paroles. Mais je me suis rendu compte de rien. En fait, je suis le plus piètre meilleur ami au monde. »

Il se lève presque d'un bond, me laissant dans le froid. Je l'attrape par le bras, et ma main glisse sur la sienne. Il la fixe, et m'interroge de ses yeux. Je baisse la tête quelques secondes et la relève, me fondant dans son ciel d'été.

« C'est faux. Tu es un excellent meilleur ami »

Il resserre mes doigts contre les siens et sourit. Et ce sourire est la plus belle note que je n'ai jamais entendue.

Uzumaki est un artiste. Le bleu que j'ai choisi est désormais habillé de nuages très discret, peints de blanc et de gris perle. Ils se promènent sur chaque pan de mur, comme si Naruto avait aspiré le véritable ciel et l'avait relâché sur les murs de ma chambre. C'est magnifiquement réaliste.

« Mon père aurait fait mieux, mais je suis plutôt fier de moi. Enfin j'espère que ça te plait…

\- C'est parfait, je murmure à sa seule intention.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne-t-il

\- Oui, vraiment. C'est parfait. Tout est parfait. »

Cette phrase résonne dans mon esprit comme une symphonie dont la plus belle note est le sourire de Naruto.


	4. Avril

_Réponse à la review anonyme, Sarah : Merci pour tout ces compliments, ça me va droit au cœur ! J'espère que ce chapitre ci-dessous te plaira )_

J'ouvre les yeux quelques minutes avant que mon réveil ne sonne. Je le désactive avant que les notes de la chanson violente que j'ai choisie ne résonne dans ma chambre. Je me lèvre tranquillement, attrape mon uniforme sur une chaise – toujours être prévoyant - et vais m'habiller. Je ressors une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, parfaitement propre. Lorsque j'arrive dans la cuisine, mon frère lève l'un de ses sourcils en me voyant.

« Déjà la rentrée ? Le temps file à une de ces allures…

\- Oui, c'est déjà la rentrée.

\- Et dire que tu entres en dernière année…Ca me rajeunit pas tout ça.

\- Tu as trois ans de plus que moi…Pas douze.

\- Oui, mais quand même, ça me fait me sentir vieux, bougonne-t-il »

Je souffle pour toute réponse et vais me chercher mon petit déjeuner. Je suis au milieu de mes céréales – faute de temps pour préparer autre chose - lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Mon frère lève un sourcil, je lève les deux - l'étrange pratique d'Itachi est encore un véritable mystère pour moi - et je descends de mon fauteuil de bar pour aller ouvrir. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise en découvrant un Uzumaki souriant jusqu'aux oreilles juste derrière ma porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? je demande, tachant de ne pas être trop froid dans mes propos.

\- Comme c'est la rentrée, je me suis simplement dit que ça pourrait être bien de venir te chercher chez toi, maintenant que je sais où t'habites. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes yeux ?

\- Je ne t'avais pas dit que je portais des lunettes ?

\- Non. Et on peut pas dire que ce soit très…voyant d'habitude.

\- C'est normal. Je porte habituellement des lentilles, mais mon aimable grand frère a oublié d'aller les chercher chez l'opticien, je déclare, aussi fort que je puisse pour qu'Itachi m'entende de la cuisine et sente le ressentiment dans ma voix.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu lui en veux, rit Uzumaki. M'enfin, je trouve que ça te va bien. »

Pour l'une des premières fois de la journée, je souris et fait entrer mon invité. Je vais rapidement finir mon petit déjeuner, ignorant royalement mon frère et ses questions sur Naruto – s'il veut savoir, il suffit qu'il se lève de son siège et aille demander au principal intéressé. Dix minutes après l'arrivée d'Uzumaki, je suis prêt à partir. En sortant, je remarque un sac de sport sur l'épaule de mon ami. Curieux, je l'interroge.

« Pourquoi ce sac de sport ?

\- Je compte entrer dans le club d'athlétisme du lycée. Les deux années précédentes, je me suis fait refoulé mais cette année, je me suis entrainé pendant toute la semaine sans relâche. Ils vont bien voir qui est Naruto Uzumaki ! crie-t-il a qui veut l'entendre, au milieu de la rue où nous nous trouvons. »

Je me retiens de rire mais esquisse un grand sourire que je ne peux pas camoufler. Le blond fait semblant de se vexer, me faisant croire que je le blesse avec mon sourire. Il se rembrunit bien vite et me demande, soudain plus sérieux.

« Et toi ? Tu vas t'inscrire quelque part ?

\- J'en doute fortement. Je ne me vois pas dans un club en particulier.

\- Celui de musique, celui de littérature ?

\- Pour celui de musique, ils n'acceptent pas les instruments à cordes comme les miens. Je suis trop commun, vois-tu. Et pour celui de littérature… J'ai fait un essai, en première année. Tu sais, lorsqu'on vient d'arriver, on est plein de bonne volonté. J'aimais déjà la poésie, mais je ne lisais pas encore de français. Je me suis inscrit en croyant vainement que j'allais de nouveaux auteurs et enrichir ma culture. Je ne suis resté qu'un trimestre, car je me faisais presque harceler par toutes les filles – et crois-moi, elles étaient nombreuses. Quand aux auteurs, je n'en ai découvert aucun. Ils ne lisaient que des romans de gare, accessibles par le commun des mortels, mais peu adaptés à des passionnés de littérature comme moi. Je m'ennuyais. Je ne souhaite sous aucun prétexte y retourner.

\- Oh… C'est dommage, soupire Uzumaki. On pourra plus rentrer ensembles si je suis pris dans le club d'athlétisme.

\- Si j'ai un bon livre à lire, cela ne me pose aucun problème de t'attendre sur les gradins du stade.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclame Naruto, les yeux brillants. Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

\- Non. Et je me suis habitué à rentrer avec toi. Faire le chemin seul me paraîtrait bien étrange, je lui glisse avec un discret sourire »

Les yeux de mon ami brillent d'avantage et son ciel d'été n'en est que plus beau. Je m'y plonge quelques secondes avant de secouer presque imperceptiblement la tête et de me concentrer à nouveau sur le chemin.

Il y a quelque chose que j'apprécie particulièrement au mois d'avril, ce sont les cerisiers en fleurs. Nous les voyons dans tous les mangas qui se passent à l'école, et même sur les sites internet des compagnies de voyage qui ventent les mérites de notre beau pays. Il y a de ce fait bien plus de touristes au mois d'avril que le reste de l'année. Tous veulent voir la floraison des fleurs roses.

Le chemin vers l'école, qui est en montée pendant moins de deux cent mètres, en est bordé des deux côtés. La légère brise les détache des branches pour les faire voler devant nos yeux avant qu'elles ne s'écrasent à nos pieds. Nous attrapons des dizaines et des dizaines de feuilles sous nos chaussures.

Comme lorsque des résultats de fin d'année, les nombreux étudiants de notre lycée sont amassés devant le tableau d'affichage. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas le classement qui y punaisé, mais la répartition des classes, par niveaux. Uzumaki s'avance vers l'extrême gauche de la vitrine, réservée aux troisièmes années. Je ne regarde que le bas des listes, avec mon nom de famille commençant par un U. Je me retrouve dans la classe 3-B. Je remonte doucement mon doigt sur la vitrine qui couine, passant en revue les noms de famille de mes futurs camarades. Il y en quelque uns de mon ancienne classe, ou même de ma première année. Cela ne me touche pas, je n'ai aucun lien avec eux. Pourtant, l'un de ces noms me fait sourire en le découvrant non loin du mien.

« Es-tu prêt à me supporter pendant un an, Naruto ? je demande au blond en le rejoignant à l'écart du panneau d'affichage.

\- Et toi, à m'avoir sur le dos pendant les cours ? dit-il en souriant malicieusement »

Je devine qu'il est déjà au courant du fait que nous sommes dans la même classe.

« Je sens que cette année va être sympathique, continue t-il. Avec toi et moi dans la même classe, les professeurs vont s'arracher les cheveux.

\- Ils vont finir par nous détester, je rajoute. Mais je ne me priverais pas de mes heures de lecture à la bibliothèque au profit de leurs cours très souvent insupportables. Nous allons former un duo bien spécial, je le sens »

Nous sourions de connivence et la sonnerie du lycée nous indique d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Pendant que nous nous déplaçons, nous croisons Haruno-chan et Huuyga-chan, toute deux dans la même classe. Si la première n'esquisse qu'un petit sourire à notre attention, la seconde nous fait de grands signes– enfin, je pense sincèrement, que d'après ses dires, que ces gesticulations ne sont destinées qu'à moi.

« Tu n'es pas trop déçu de ne pas être avec Haruno-chan, ou même avec Huuyga-chan ?

\- Pour Sakura-chan, et pour être honnête, non, pas vraiment. Depuis qu'elle sait que nous sommes amis, elle passe son temps à me poser des questions sur toi, pour savoir si elle t'intéresse. Pour Huuyga-chan, je suis un peu triste, car mis à part quelques échanges de mails, il ne se passe rien. Je sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle me remarque.

\- Je ne peux pas te donner de conseil, les filles n'étant pas mon domaine d'expertise.

\- Sans blague, se moque t-il. Est-ce que t'en a déjà approché une de près au moins ?

\- Etrangement, je sens que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais sache que je suis déjà sorti avec une fille. Au collège. Et oui, elle existait réellement.

\- C'est pas vrai, il s'exclame, faisant se retourner quelques élèves sur notre passage. Et comment ça s'est fini ?

\- Au bout d'une semaine. Elle en eu marre de se pavaner avec moi à son bras et que je ne tente rien. Je t'avoue en toute honnêteté que je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi j'ai accepté de sortir avec elle. Elle ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Mais, et toi Naruto, est-ce que tu as déjà eu une histoire sérieuse ? »

Son visage s'assombrit tout d'un coup, et je le fixe, me demandant ce qui peut bien se passer – c'est si rare qu'Uzumaki ne soit pas lumineux. Il baisse les yeux vers ses chaussures réglementaires que nous venons d'enfiler, avant de me souffler, du bout des lèvres.

« On s'est rencontré pendant les vacances d'été de notre première année. Nous n'étions pas dans le même lycée, c'était à la mer. On s'est plu quasi directement. Je crois, je crois que c'était la toute première fois que j'aimais quelqu'un de cette force. Que j'aimais quelqu'un tout court. C'est moi qui ai mis fin à notre relation, en début de première pour des raisons trop compliquées pour que je t'en parle maintenant – et de toute manière, j'en ai pas envie, excuse-moi. Alors oui, j'ai eu une histoire sérieuse. »

Sa mine est pleine de tristesse, elle me fait mal au cœur. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour lui faire retrouver son sourire. Finalement, une anecdote me revient à l'esprit et je la transmets à Uzumaki.

« Ce matin, en me levant, je n'avais pas mes lunettes près de moi. Je ne vois presque pas clair sans elles. J'ai marché droit devant moi, et je n'ai pas vu le coin de mon tapis replié sur lui même. Je me suis pris les pieds dedans et je suis tombé tête la première sur le sol, droit comme un piquet »

Pour accompagner mes dires, je mime ma chute avec ma main gauche bien droite, que je fais passer de verticale à horizontale. Les sourcils levés, Uzumaki me fixe d'un drôle d'air. Pour accentuer le ridicule de la chose, j'invente un nouveau détail :

« J'ai même saigné du nez »

Je le vois pouffer dans le col de sa chemise d'uniforme, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il finit par éclater d'un rire franc et sort sa bouche de sa chemise. Des larmes de joie perlent aux coins de ses yeux et il se tient les côtes. Il tente de parler, mais ses rires prennent tout son souffle. Je finis par craquer également et lâche quelques rires à mon tour. Nos futurs camarades, qui nous suivent vers notre classe, nous regardent de travers, sans doute parce que nous sommes bruyants de bon matin. En entrant dans la salle, nous nous calmons enfin. Nous allons jeter un œil sur la répartition des élèves dans la classe, et je réalise avec joie que je suis non seulement à côté d'Uzumaki, qui est à ma droite, mais qu'une grande fenêtre se trouve à ma gauche. Je souris discrètement et mes yeux vont chercher le bleu du ciel. La joie me traverse de part en part et j'ai l'utopique impression que ma dernière va bien se passer.

Le professeur entre quelques minutes après nous et il semble déjà énervé de bon matin. Il pose son sac dans un bruit mat sur le bureau, qui tremble un peu. En le voyant, Uzumaki se prend la tête entre les mains, se cachant les yeux et murmurant des _Oh non_ à son pupitre. En fixant les yeux presque jaunes de notre professeur, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu.

« Je suis Orochimaru, votre professeur référent pour cette année, ainsi que votre professeur de science naturelle. Je vais faire l'appel, nous allons designer les délégués et nous nous rendrons dans le gymnase, pour le discours de rentrée du proviseur. Un peu de silence je vous prie »

Il attrape une feuille sur la pile déposée là par ses collègues et commence à lire les prénoms inscrits. Lorsqu'il arrive au nom de famille du blond, celui-ci relève la main en tremblant. Le professeur, souriant assez étrangement, va même jusqu'à poser sa feuille et fixe Naruto avec ses yeux de serpent.

« M. Uzumaki…vous dire que je suis heureux de vous revoir serait un odieux mensonge. J'espère simplement que le fait d'être en dernière année va vous faire vous calmer. Surtout lorsque je vois que vous êtes accompagné par M. Uchiha, également connu pour son comportement problématique pendant les cours. Mon collègue de mathématiques vous passe bien le bonjour, et est heureux de vous avoir encore cette année dans sa classe. »

Le même type de sourire que le professeur évoqué vient s'inscrire sur les lèvres d'Orochimaru. C'est à mon tour de blêmir, car je sais que l'enseignant ne m'aime pas, et que cela est réciproque. Il va faire de mes heures de mathématiques un calvaire, mais je travaillerais à faire de même pour lui.

Le professeur continue son appel, mais plus personne ne l'écoute. Les regards sont tournés vers nous, et les chuchotements vont bon train. Je les ignore royalement et reprends mon observation du ciel. L'élection des délégués, à laquelle je ne participe aucunement, se passe sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte. C'est un coup dans le coude de la part d'Uzumaki qui me préviens que nous sortons de la classe pour aller écouter le proviseur.

Sur le chemin, les messes-basses ne cessent pas et elles me montent de plus en plus au cerveau. Pourtant, je ne fais pas un mouvement vers ceux qui les répandent. Heureusement pour moi et pour mes oreilles, Uzumaki prend les choses en main. Il se retourne vers les plus bruyants et les plus friands des ragots de classe.

« Si vous ne nous connaissez pas, vous allez apprendre à le faire. Je fais le bazar, Uchiha répond au profs, et on se retrouve souvent virés de cours. On est pas spécialement sociables, mis à part entre nous. Et vous savez quoi ? On le vit bien, et oh, surprise, on réussit a avoir de bonnes notes. Les profs ne nous aiment pas, mais on en a rien à faire, tout comme vos petites remarques que vous faites derrière notre dos et que vous pensez qu'on entend pas. Je vais vous avouer un truc : on n'est pas sourds, on entend parfaitement ce que vous dîtes. Trouvez vous d'autres bouc émissaires, nous, on en a assez »

Il leur fait un grand sourire, hypocrite à souhait et revient vers moi. Il me présente sa paume à plat pour un _high five_ auquel je réponds avec un grand plaisir. Les chuchotements autour de nous de cessent enfin, et un sourire vient s'immiscer sur mes lèvres. Nous sommes enfin tranquilles.

Le discours du proviseur est le même chaque année. Long et ennuyeux. Bien rangés en file indienne par classe et par niveaux – les premières années arrivent cette après-midi et nous devons préparer le gymnase pour eux – nous ne devons pas bouger de nos places sous peine d'être repris par nos professeurs référents. Malgré ce qu'Uzumaki a dit aux autres élèves, nous ne faisons pas un mouvement. Après que le proviseur ait quitté la scène, les représentants des clubs, particulièrement ceux de sport, viennent nous donner leurs informations – comme l'heure à laquelle se tiennent les auditions ou les tests physiques. Uzumaki a rendez-vous à quatorze heures sur le stade du lycée et je me félicite d'avoir pris un livre avec moi ce matin.

Avec Uzumaki, nous nous retrouvons sur le toit pour le déjeuner. Il ne tient pas en place, et court dans tous les sens, au risque de nous faire repérer par le personnel du lycée. De mon côté, j'ai le nez en l'air, les yeux focalisés sur le ciel bien bleu d'aujourd'hui. Toutes les minutes environs, je remonte mes lunettes devant mes yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille personne qui lit sur son fauteuil en sky délavé, une couverture et un chat sur ses genoux, remontant ses lunettes aux branches fines et dorées. Je lâche un petit rire, qu'Uzumaki n'entend pas – heureusement pour moi.

Soudain, mon ami s'arrête dans ses incessants aller-retours sur le toit et vient se poser à côté de moi. Ses joues sont un peu rouges, ses cheveux collent sur son visage et ses yeux brillent de joie. Tout en parlant, il reprend son souffle par petites bouffées.

« Je peux…essayer tes…lunettes…s'il te plait ? »

Je lève les sourcils de surprise, mais j'enlèves mes lunettes et lui tends, priant pour qu'il ne pose pas ses doigts sur les verres que je viens de nettoyer.

Ma monture est noire, ovale mais pas trop et les branches sont épaisses. Parfois, je trouve qu'elles me font un visage sévère, parfois elles me donnent un air de garçon trop intelligent – ce que je suis, même si je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits. En plaçant les verres devant ses yeux, Uzumaki fait une petite grimace.

« Mais t'es aveugle ma parole !

\- C'est un euphémisme. Je te distingue à peine, pour être honnête.

\- Ha bon ? Et là ? demande t-il en se rapprochant

\- Toujours pas. Je reconnais vaguement tes cheveux et les traits de ton visage mais pas plus. »

Il continue son manège pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne se place à quelques centimètres de moi. Il n'ouvre pas la bouche pour demander si je le vois, parce qu'il sait parfaitement que c'est le cas. Mes yeux se promènent sur son visage et j'analyse presque ses traits. Son menton, son front, ses sourcils, ses joues, tous passent sous mon regard. Celui-ci s'arrête sur ses yeux, brillants d'une lueur que je ne connais pas. Je me sens mal à l'aise, mais en même temps incroyablement bien, ce qui est absolument étrange comme sensation.

Je remarque enfin que je ne suis pas le seul à scruter le visage de mon vis-à-vis mais que les deux pupilles de Naruto sont arrêtées sur mes lèvres. C'est presque imperceptible, mais il s'approche encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle contre ma bouche. Je frémis, je sursaute presque et mon cœur fait le plus grand n'importe quoi dans ma cage thoracique. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je regarde partout autour de moi, et Uzumaki se rapproche encore.

Et la sonnerie nous fait nous statufier. Presque littéralement.

Je bredouille quelques mots, je récupère mes lunettes et j'encourage le blond à se dépêcher de descendre vers le stade. Il hoche la tête, rouge et n'ose pas croiser mes yeux. Je ne lui en veux pas, car je fais exactement la même chose.

Je me décide à le suivre, mais quelques minutes après son départ du toit, pour ne pas le croiser dans les escaliers. Pour tenter de calmer mon rythme cardiaque, je me plonge dans le ciel au dessus de moi. Mais il ne fait qu'accélérer mon cœur – si c'est encore possible – et j'adopte une toute autre technique. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, plaçant ma tête sur mes genoux regroupés devant mon visage et je respire, me répétant en parfaite boucle cette phrase.

 _Qu'est-ce qui a failli se passer ?_

Le vent fouette mon visage, je frissonne et je me dis que j'aurais dû prendre ma veste d'uniforme ce matin. Le vent si soudain fait voler les pages de mon livre, ainsi que les feuilles de _sakura_ qui viennent s'échouer dans mes cheveux, sur ma chemise et entre les pages de mon livre. Mais pourtant, malgré la météo et la nature qui semblent être contre moi, je ne bouge pas de ma place sur les gradins du lycée. J'ai promis à Uzumaki d'être présent, et je le suis. Les tests ont déjà commencé et je ne lâche pas mon ami des yeux. Ils doivent faire le tour du stade dans un temps donné – hurlé même, puisque je l'ai entendu de ma place – par l'entraîneur, un homme de petite taille aux traits sévères.

Lorsque c'est enfin au tour de mon ami, je m'approche de la piste, séparée des gradins par une barrière d'acier froid. J'abandonne mes affaires, et je m'appuie sur elles. Uzumaki passe comme un coup de vent près de moi et malgré mon envie de l'encourager, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je reste bloqué, presque tétanisé à ma place, enserrant les barres de fer de mes deux mains. Je sens les muscles de mes poignets se tendre, et trembler, comme si j'avais fait un effort incommensurable.

Uzumaki est incroyablement rapide et finit son tour sans que je n'ai le temps de le dire. Je le vois, de loin, aller demander son temps à l'entraineur, qui ne lâche pas des yeux son chronomètre. J'imagine ses yeux écarquillés comme jamais, en faisant sans doute trop comme les acteurs de la télévision et des séries de seconde zone. Soudain, Uzumaki explose de joie et se mets à sauter comme s'il était habitué par l'esprit d'un kangourou. Il vient rapidement me rejoindre, et m'attrape les épaules, qu'il sert de toutes ses forces.

« J'ai été pris Sasuke, j'ai été pris. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai été pris ! »

Il passe la barre en sautant par dessus et vient me rejoindre. Je remarque alors le gigantesque sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres, qui disparaît peu à peu, sans que je n'en comprenne la raison.

« Bah alors, tu ne dis rien ? T'es pas content ?

\- Bien sûr que oui que je suis heureux pour toi, je lui réponds, souriant.

\- On ne dirais pas. »

Je lève les sourcils, surpris. Je suis réellement heureux pour lui, mais apparemment, je ne le montre pas assez. Soit. M'écartant d'Uzumaki, je prends une grande respiration avant de démarrer. A sa manière, je me mets à sauter le plus haut que je puisse, criant à qui veut l'entendre mon bonheur pour mon ami. Si d'abord il fait les yeux ronds en me regardant, les rires viennent très rapidement l'habiter, avant qu'il ne reprenne ses sauts et m'accompagne dans mon étrange activité. Nous rions, nous sautons, nous sourions et mon cœur bat plus vite.

Je reste encore une quinzaine de minutes sur les gradins, le temps que l'entrainement se finisse. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon livre, devant relire chaque phrase une ou deux fois de suite – je suis d'ailleurs content d'avoir pris un ouvrage en japonais. Je ne cesse de repenser aux sauts avec Uzumaki, et à ce qui s'est passé sur le toit, peu avant. Si le premier évènement me fait agréablement sourire, le second me gêne plus qu'autre chose, et fait se remuer en moi quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à nommer. J'essaie de l'ignorer, de penser à autre chose, de regarder le ciel. Mais la vue de celui-ci me ramène presque immédiatement au regard qu'Uzumaki dardait sur moi, sur le toit. C'est la première fois que je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens, ou même mes réactions. C'est plus qu'étrange, et je ne sais décidément pas à qui en parler. Je vais devoir découvrir ce qui se passe en moi tout seul.

« Sasuke ? Tu viens ou tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ? »

Je sursaute à moitié, et fait tomber mon livre, qui manque de glisser entre les gradins et se retrouver derrière eux – endroit presque inaccessible. Naruto est à côté de moi, son sac de sport sur ses épaules, ainsi que celui de cours. Il me regarde, interloqué, et je le rassure d'un sourire. J'attrape mon livre suicidaire, le laisse tomber au fond de mon sac et suis Uzumaki vers la sortie. Sur le chemin vers la gare, nous parlons de nos cours du lendemain.

« On commence par quoi demain ? »

J'attrape mon emploi du temps dans mon sac, et baisse les yeux vers le jeudi. Je blêmis, et je tends la feuille à mon ami.

« C'est la journée de l'enfer, j'ajoute en commentaires.

\- Ils sont pas sérieux ? Deux heures de biologie ET deux heures de maths ? Mais ils veulent notre mort ou quoi ?

\- J'en connais deux qui doivent se frotter les mains de bonheur. Le serpent et le hérisson.

\- Le prof de maths s'appelle Hérisson ? demande Uzumaki, incrédule.

\- Non, non, mais tu verras. Ses cheveux sont étrangement dressés sur sa tête, comme les piquants d'un hérisson. C'est assez étrange. »

Nous soupirons de désespoir tout en continuant de marcher. Nous nous séparons à la gare mais continuons de discuter par messages, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions chez nous. Le sujet principal est bien entendu les cours, et l'immense joie de nous retrouver demain avec nos professeurs favoris – Ironie, lorsque tu nous tiens.

Lorsque que je passe la porte de chez moi, mes parents m'attendent dans le salon. Ils se lèvent du canapé en parfaite synchronisation. Mon père a l'air grave, ma mère, inquiet. Je dépose mon sac dans l'entrée, tout doucement et me dirige silencieusement vers eux. Mon père me propose sa place sur le sofa, et va s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, plus dur. C'est lui qui commence à parler.

« Je me doute que tant de cérémonial doit peut-être de faire peur. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, ce dont nous allons te parler n'est pas source de conflit. Nous nous demandons quelque chose à propos de ton avenir »

J'avale difficilement ma salive, comme dans les films lorsque le héros fait face à une chose qui a le don particularité de lui faire peur. Pour moi, ce sujet est l'école. Je n'aime parler de l'école qu'avec Uzumaki, parce que je sais qu'il me comprend, et qu'il partage. Mes parents ne voient que mon côté de délinquant, celui qui répond aux profs et qui se retrouve plus souvent à la bibliothèque que dans sa propre salle de cours. Mais comme je rapporte des excellents résultats, ils ne disent rarement quelque chose. Mais parfois, quand ils reçoivent des lettres du lycée qui racontent que je n'ai été qu'une heure entière en cours - souvent de littérature ou d'anglais – sur toute la journée, mon père me passe un savon dans la bonne et due forme – savon qui a cette étrange particularité d'être prononcé en anglais.

Je me dandine sur le sofa, ce qui fait couiner le cuir. Ma mère remarque bien mon stress qui commence à monter, et me rassure de ce sourire que seule les mères savent faire. Mon père, bien moins bienveillant, reprend la parole :

« Tu viens d'entrer dans ta dernière année de lycée. Je conçois que tu ne sois pas heureux d'y être coincé encore pour une année – même si j'ai l'impression que ton ami Uzumaki rehausse ton quotidien – cette année est importante. Elle te prépare à l'année prochaine, à l'université. Il faut que tu décides ce que tu veux faire, ce qui t'intéresse, et si cela peut te donner un métier. Il faut penser à ton avenir. Alors, as-tu une idée ? »

J'ouvre de grands yeux, ce qui est très rare chez moi. Je serre les poings sur le canapé, et je cherche une réponse acceptable pour mon père – car cette idée, je l'ai déjà depuis longtemps, mais je ne peux décidément pas en parler maintenant à mes parents. Alors, pour faire plaisir à mon père qui en attend beaucoup, je reprends soudainement contenance, et, le regardant droit dans les yeux, je dis à haute voix :

« J'aimerais travailler dans la médecine, sauver des vies. Je pense que ce serais bien. »

C'est entièrement faux, c'est vrai. J'aimerais travailler dans la littérature, pourquoi pas dans une maison d'édition. Mes parents, en particulier mon père et tout ses rêves pour moi, ne l'acceptera pas, j'en suis certain. Je ne mens pas à mes parents habituellement, mais je fais quelques exceptions. Mon père sourit, ce qui rassure ma mère, qui l'imite. Se déplaçant vers moi sur le canapé, il met une main sur mon épaule, adoptant un ton condescendant avec moi.

« Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. C'est une grande chose. Nous voilà rassurés »

Hochant la tête, je demande poliment à aller dans ma chambre, prétextant de la biologie à travailler.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'allonge sur mon lit, mon téléphone devant mes yeux, le contact d'Uzumaki ouvert dans l'application. Prenant mon courage à deux mains – et ne le lâchant pas – j'appuie sur le petit téléphone vert, et je place mon appareil devant mon oreille, attendant les tonalités. Après deux bip sonores, j'entends la voix de mon ami à travers le combiné. Elle est plus grave que lorsque je lui parle face à face, mais je ne peux pas attendre demain. D'ailleurs, cet appel surprise surprend Naruto, et il ne s'en cache pas.

« _Sasuke ? Y a un problème ?_

\- Non…J'avais juste…envie de te parler…et…je ne pouvais pas attendre demain, je lui réponds, plein de gêne

\- _Ha…Hum…d'accord…Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'inquiètes, tu ne parle pas comme d'habitude._

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu le droit au petit speech de tes parents sur ton avenir et tout ce qui va avec ? Parce que moi, je viens juste d'y passer, et justement, je m'en serais bien passé. Mon père, avec toute sa jolie condescendance, m'a gentiment demandé ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Sachant que mon père, dans sa façon de penser affreusement archaïque, trouve qu'un bon métier, c'est avocat ou médecin. Sachant également que je suis le seul de ma famille a avoir des capacités intellectuelles pareilles, je me dois de faire un bon métier. Sauf que je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas soigner des gens ou les défendre. Non, moi je veux les faire rêver, je veux leur faire découvrir des auteurs, je veux travailler dans la littérature. Pourquoi est-ce que dans le monde de mon père, et de ma mère par la même occasion, ce n'est pas un bon métier ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça mène nulle part, pourquoi hein ? »

J'entends Uzumaki respirer derrière le combiné, mais qui ne répond pas. J'aurais dû écouter ma raison, et ne pas l'appeler. Garder cela pour moi, et finir par l'oublier, l'enfuir au plus profond de moi. Je prends une respiration pour m'excuser et raccrocher poliment, avant que je ne me fasse couper par le blond qui parle enfin.

« _Quand j'ai annoncé à mes parents que je voulais m'engager dans l'armée, mes parents ne m'ont pas adressé la parole pendant toute une semaine. Simplement bonjour, bonsoir, et bonne nuit. Rien de plus. Alors oui, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Nos parents mettent nos choix qu'ils n'approuvent pas sur le dos de notre jeunesse, et du fais qu'on doit encore tout apprendre, qu'on ne sait rien. Je déteste ça, même si parfois, ils ont raison. Mais pour mon futur métier, je ne me laisserais pas faire, je ne baisserais pas la tête en murmurant des excuses. Bats-toi pour ce que tu aimes Sasuke, et ne laisse pas tomber. Ils ont peut-être gagné la bataille avec leur petit speech, mais ils n'ont pas gagné la guerre, crois-moi – et c'est le futur soldat qui te dis ça. Je t'aiderai, si tu as besoin, je ne t'abandonnerais pas._

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre Naruto…Je suis désolé.

\- _T'inquiètes pas, je fais pas ça pour les remerciements. Je fais ça parce que tu es mon_ ami. »

Je souris derrière mon téléphone et je dis merci. Nous continuons de parler durant encore quelques minutes, avant qu'Uzumaki ne raccroche. Je dépose mon téléphone sur mon lit et je penche pour attraper mon livre de chevet. Lorsque je commence à lire, j'entends du bruit provenant de mon téléphone. Croyant avoir oublié t'éteindre ma musique, ou même un jeu, je le remets devant mes yeux. Uzumaki n'a pas raccroché, et moi non plus – puisque je croyais qu'il l'avait fait. L'appel est toujours en cours. Curieux, je le remets à l'oreille sans faire de bruit. Uzumaki est en train de parler en français, mais je ne sais pas à qui.

 _« Salut papa, salut maman. Aujourd'hui, je suis entré en dernière année et je suis dans la classe de Sasuke, celui qui lit de la poésie en français. Par contre, notre professeur référent est l'autre serpent, et je l'ai durant deux heures demain. Aujourd'hui, Sasuke avait ses lunettes sur le nez, et ça m'a surpris quand je suis venu le chercher. Je les essayées même, il est carrément aveugle ! D'ailleurs, on était sur le toit à ce moment là, et il a failli se passer un truc. On était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ses yeux brillaient. Je crois que si la sonnerie n'avait pas retentit, on aurait franchi l'espace entre nous. Moi en tout cas, j'en avais envie… »_

J'émets un son de surprise, et je place immédiatement ma main devant ma bouche, rouge comme une adolescente. Mes pensées tournent et retournent dans ma tête, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'entends du bruit à l'autre bout du fil, puis quelqu'un qui reprend le combiné. Ma respiration se coupe au fond de ma gorge.

 _« Sasuke ?... C'est toi ?...J'suis désolé, j'ai oublié de raccrocher…Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que t'as entendu ?..._

\- Tout, je lâche avec une voix toute rauque

 _\- Ecoute…Je.._

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? je le coupe. Ce que tu as dit à tes parents sur ce qui s'est passé sur le toit ?

 _\- Oui, réplique t-il, comme un bombe qui atterrit sur une grande ville. »_

Je ne réponds rien, mais je respire vite. Mon cœur court un véritable marathon et j'ai presque peur qu'Uzumaki ne l'entende à travers mon téléphone.

 _« Ecoute…J…oublie ce que j'ai dis ok ? J'ai dit ça comme ça, sur le coup, recommence t-il_

\- Et si moi aussi ? Et si moi aussi j'en avais envie, je tente, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je fais.

 _\- Je…C'est vrai ? T-t'en avais envie ?_

\- Oui, je débite, mon cœur semblant exploser dans ma poitrine. »

Nouveau silence. Je respire encore difficilement, et mon cœur semble inratable.

 _« Ecoute – merde c'est la troisième fois que je le dit – on peut pas en discuter au téléphone, c'est…trop étrange. Bouge pas de chez toi, j'arrive._

\- Comment cela tu arrives ? Mais il va bientôt faire nuit… Et tes parents ?

 _\- Mes parents sont en voyage en France, je leur laissais un message sur leur répondeur. Et oui, je raconte absolument tout à mes parents, pas besoin de poser la question._

\- D'accord, mais passes par derrière. Il suffit juste que tu contournes la maison et que tu toques à la porte de ma chambre. J'ai un accès sur le jardin.

 _\- Ok. Je suis là dans vingt minutes »_

Nous raccrochons pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Je soupire, tentant de faire se calmer mon cœur et même ma respiration. Mais rien ne fait. Le stress commence même à monter au creux de mon estomac. Je fais les sens pas dans ma chambre, je regarde l'horloge toutes les cinq secondes, je compte les minutes. Lorsqu'on toque enfin à ma porte-fenêtre, je sursaute et fais un petit bond. Une fois la surprise passée, je vais ouvrir à mon invité opportun. Il est essoufflé et rouge, mais ses yeux brillent de la même lueur que sur le toit.

« Dès que je suis sortis du train, je me suis mis à courir, ce qui explique la magnifique couleur de mon visage »

Il essaie de faire de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère déjà tendue, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit arrivé que depuis une minute. Malgré cette tentative qui n'est pas cachée, je ne parviens pas à sourire. Le stress est trop intense et selle mes lèvres entre elles, sur leur position.

« Bon…l'humour marche pas…C'est noté. Hum… Donc…Tu…t'en…

\- Oui…

\- Et donc, qu'est…ce…qu'on…fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Est-ce que…Je…peux tenter un truc ?

\- Vas-y… »

Nous ressemblons à deux pivoines qui ont perdu leur champ tant nous sommes rouges. Il se rapproche de moi, comme sur le toit et s'arrête à une dizaine de centimètres de mon visage. Il retire mes lunettes – manquant de m'arracher les oreilles dans l'opération – et les pose sur le premier meuble qu'il trouve. Il reprend alors sa place, et ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

« Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu ressens présentement. Dis ce qui te passe par la tête, je peux tout entendre. Après toi, ce sera à mon tour. »

Il semble étonnamment sérieux et bien plus sûr de lui. Je respire pour me calmer – inutile – et je commence.

« C'est exactement la même sensation que ce midi, sur le toit. J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse, et je n'arrive pas à le faire ralentir. Tes yeux brillent, de cette lueur que je ne comprends pas mais que j'apprécie grandement. Et leur couleur…elle me fait penser au ciel. Et tu connais mon attrait certain pour le ciel. »

Il hoquette de surprise avant de rougir et de fuir mon regard. Je lui attrape le menton pour qu'il me fasse à nouveau face et je lui demande silencieusement de parler.

« La toute première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé arrogant et prétentieux. Teme t'allais drôlement bien comme surnom. Et puis…et puis t'as commencé à me plaire. C'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon me plaisait - c'est une longue histoire – mais j'ai quand même tout fait pour te sortir de ma tête. Chaque soir, je me disais que tu étais mon ami et rien de plus. Mais t'es pas parti, t'es resté dans ma tête, bien installé. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais mais… »

Il s'arrête dans son discours et me fixe. J'ai l'impression de fondre comme neige au Soleil et je ne bouge plus d'un millimètre. Il m'attrape délicatement la nuque et me rapproche de lui. Je regarde partout autour de moi, presque apeuré, même si au fond de moi, je sais ce qui va se passer. Pourtant, quelques mots franchissent ma bouche :

« Qu'est-est-ce que tu fais ?...

\- Te le dire casserait toute la magie du moment. Donc tu te tais et tu me laisse faire »

Sitôt qu'il a finit sa phrase, j'entends ma mère venir toquer à ma porte, accompagnant son geste de quelques mots.

 _« Sasuke, chéri, nous allons manger. Ne tardes pas trop »_

Uzumaki souffle, insultant le destin dans sa barbe inexistante et en français. Je me détache de lui et me place à une distance plus raisonnable.

« Ecoute…reste dans ma chambre, je vais te sortir un paquet de biscuits de ma réserve personnelle. Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu que ma mère fasse interruption comme cela. Attends-moi, je reviens dès que j'ai finis de manger. »

Il hoche la tête, dépité, et je lui indique ma cachette de nourriture – sous mon lit, dans une boite en plastique opaque. Avant de passer à table, je vais me laver les mains dans la salle de bain. Je ferme la porte à clef, et me laisse glisser sur le carrelage blanc. J'essaie de faire taire mon cœur – qui semble en parfaite forme aujourd'hui, avec tout cet exercice – et réfléchis à ce qui vient de se passer. Etait-ce une sorte de…déclaration ? Uzumaki allait-il vraiment m'embrasser, malgré mon flagrant statut de garçon ? Est-ce qu'il est gay ? Est-ce que je le suis ? Est-ce que j'allais répondre ? Les questions sans réponses se bousculent dans ma tête, se poussent, trébuchent et se relèvent. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et j'ai un besoin urgent de connaître les réponses aux questions qui hurlent dans ma tête. Me relevant difficilement, je vais me passer le visage à l'eau, m'appuyant sur le rebord de mes vasques.

Je respire un grand coup, et me rends à la cuisine, marchant tout doucement et mimant une personne malade. Ma mère, en sa fonction, vient directement appuyer son front contre le mien, pour voir si j'ai de la fièvre. Ce n'est pas le cas, mais j'ai très chaud. Je prétexte une fatigue fulgurante et le manque d'envie de diner. Ma mère va rincer une serviette à l'eau froide et me dit de la passer sur mon visage. Je fais semblant d'avaler des médicaments et je retourne à petits pas vers ma chambre. Je me sens plus que coupable de mentir ainsi à mes parents – surtout qu'il s'agit de la deuxième fois, rien qu'aujourd'hui – mais j'ai un besoin urgent de réponse de la part d'Uzumaki.

Lorsque je rentre dans ma chambre, je fais claquer ma porte. Naruto, installé sur mon lit, sursaute en me voyant arriver. La bouche pleine de biscuits, il demande :

« Te v'la décha ? »

Je ne réponds rien, et avance à grands pas vers le lit. J'y monte rapidement, me place juste en face d'Uzumaki, attrape sa nuque presque violement – je ne m'en rendrais compte qu'après – et l'embrasse sans plus de cérémonie. C'est court, et légèrement mouillé, avec un arrière goût de biscuit. Lorsque je m'écarte enfin de lui, il a les yeux ronds, comme un poisson. Il lâche le biscuit qu'il avait dans la main – prêt à être dévoré – sur mon couvre lit, et manque même de basculer sur le sol en reculant. L'envie est trop forte, j'éclate de rire. Je fais doucement, la tête entre mes genoux, pour ne pas alerter mes parents. Uzumaki rougit violement, mais je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la gêne de sa maladresse, ou de mon action précédente. Il reprend son biscuit sur le lit, et l'enfourne tout entier dans sa bouche. Il ressemble à un hamster, ce qui a le don d'alimenter mes rires. Au fond de moi, je me sens légèrement contradictoire. Il y a quelques minutes, j'étais gêné comme jamais je ne l'avais été, et désormais, je ris comme si on venait de me raconter la blague la plus drôle du monde.

« Pourrais-tu cesser ces rires je te prie, car j'ai la nette impression que tu te moques de moi, vil malotru ! »

Il lève le petit doigt, adoptant un accent anglais dans un français très guindé – ce qui donne un mélange très hétéroclite. Ne pouvant garder son sérieux dans une situation pareille, il explose également de rire, un peu trop fort à mon goût. Je lui fais mine de baisser le son, pour ne pas alerter mes parents. Il attrape mon coussin et enfuit sa tête dedans, pour faire une sourdine. Entre deux rires, je lui demande d'éviter de baver, car je dors dessus cette nuit. Il hoche la tête, et semble se calmer. Prenant de grandes respirations pour retrouver mon calme, et me pinçant l'arête du nez, j'arrête également de rire. Nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'Uzumaki ne louche sur son téléphone et remarque l'heure. En se levant, il me fait part de son départ, et je le raccompagne – pendant deux mètres – jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre. Avant de filer en un sourire, il me glisse à l'oreille :

« On parlera de ça demain en science »

En disant cela, il me colle un baiser sur la joue. Même quelques minutes après son départ, je suis debout devant ma porte fenêtre, me tenant la joue comme si elle me brulait. Je n'ai eu aucune réponse, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Mon cœur, à nouveau complètement détraqué, est une excellente réponse.

Armés de blouses blanches, nous naviguons dans les couloirs du lycée. Uzumaki et moi sommes derrière, en bons cancres que l'on croit que nous sommes. Tout mon être me hurle de faire demi-tour, de me faire remarquer bien avant d'entrer dans la salle et ainsi me retrouver à la bibliothèque, afin de lire mes livres adorés. Uzumaki est dans le même état que moi, regardant ses pieds défiler sur le sol à petits carreaux du couloir. Il croise rapidement mon regard et nous nous comprenons sans nous parler. Arrêtant nos pas dans le couloir, nous nous cachons dans un recoin que le prof ne peut pas voir. Nous attendons que toute la troupe tourne, avant de nous diriger à grands pas vers la bibliothèque. Nous y entrons en riant, ce que Madame Chiyo remarque immédiatement.

« Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils vous ont mis dans la même classe ? demande t-elle, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez

\- Si, répond Uzumaki, un grand sourire ancré sur les lèvres. Ils ont eu cette excellente idée de nous mettre ensembles. Et là, on vient de s'échapper du cours d'Orochimaru-senseï, en toute discrétion. On est même tranquille au niveau des absences, il a fait l'appel avant qu'on se dirige vers sa salle de tous les malheurs. Deux heures de pure tranquillités s'offrent à nous. »

Je le laisse aller s'installer dans notre coin – celui de la littérature étrangère – pour parler seul à seul avec Chiyo-senseï.

« J'aimerais vous remercier. Parce que vous m'avez fait connaître le français et ses auteurs, et parce que vous m'avez en quelque sorte présenté à Uzumaki.

\- Je suis bien heureuse que tu es un ami avec qui tu partages la passion de la littérature. Cela me fait plaisir à voir. »

Je hoche la tête. Oui, un ami. Cette phrase résonne dans mon esprit. Si avant elle sonnait parfaitement juste, comme les notes du violon de Naruto, maintenant, quelques fausses notes viennent s'ajouter à la partition. Tout n'est plus parfait, tout n'est plus juste. Mais pourtant, cela parait parfait à mes oreilles.

Après cette discussion, je vais rejoindre Uzumaki à la table où il s'est installé. Il a déposé deux gros volumes sur sa surface et semble m'attendre. Lorsque je vais m'installer en face de lui, il fait glisser vers moi l'un deux. Tout bas pour ne pas déranger les autres, il m'explique ses agissements.

« C'est mon recueil de poésie préféré. Je te promets de lire entièrement _les Fleurs du Mal_ si toi, tu lis celui-ci »

Je me penche sur le titre, à moitié effacé sur la couverture de cuir. C'est en français, assurément.

« _Les Contemplations_ , de Victor Hugo. Pourrais tu m'expliquer qui est-ce ? Je ne le connais que de nom, mais je ne l'ai jamais lu.

\- Tu prétends aimer la poésie mais tu n'as jamais lu Victor Hugo ? Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors ? Enfin bon… Hugo est un dramaturge, un écrivain et un poète. Il n'est pas classé dans la même période que Baudelaire, et c'est un romantique. De ce fait, ne t'attends pas au même genre de poème.

\- Tu dis qu'il a aussi écrit des romans ? je demande, curieux

\- Oui mais bon sang, ne t'y risque pas. Même ma mère, dont le français est la langue maternelle, a eut du mal à les lire. C'est assez pointu, crois-moi.

\- Je te fais confiance là-dessus. »

J'ouvre doucement le volume, dont le coutures semblent souffrir le martyr et je commence ma lecture. Je saute certains poèmes dont je ne comprends même pas le titre. C'est extrêmement dur à lire, si bien qu'au bout de deux heures, je n'ai terminé que dix pages. Etrangement, la sonnerie s'annonce comme une libération. Je souffle un peu trop bruyamment en refermant le volume, ce qu'Uzumaki remarque.

« Ça ne te plait pas ?

\- Si, mais j'ai énormément de mal. Je ne connais pas la moitié des mots utilisés par le poète et je pense que cela gâche ma lecture. Je n'y comprends presque rien et c'est bien trop dommage parce que je suis certain que c'est beau.

\- Tu as donc du mal avec le français ?

\- Cela me fait mal de te l'avouer, mais oui. Je ne suis pas bilingue.

\- Mais moi si ! Ecoute, je te propose un deal. Tu m'aides en maths, et je te donne des cours de français. »

Il me tend la main attendant ma réponse. C'est totalement raisonnable, et je la lui sers sans hésiter. Non restons deux secondes de trop avec nos mains l'une dans l'autre. Cela me ramène à hier dans ma chambre, et à ce qu'Uzumaki m'a dit. Que nous allions en parler. Je secoue la tête en me levant de ma chaise. Je regarde l'horloge en rangeant le livre dans son rayon. Nous devrons réellement nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas être en retard en mathématiques. Mais Uzumaki n'a pas l'air pressé de quitter la bibliothèque il discute encore avec Hanabi-san en plaisantant, son sourire charmeur ancré sur les lèvres.

« Arrête de faire du gringue à la bibliothécaire et dépêche toi, le professeur de maths n'aime pas les retards.

\- Je rêve ou tu es jaloux ? Souligne t-il, un brin moqueur

\- Pas du tout. Je suis phobique du retard, ce n'est clairement pas la même chose.

\- Comme si j'allais te croire ! »

Je souffle bruyamment pour faire signifier mon agacement et viens empoigner le poignet de mon ami afin de l'extirper du bureau de la vieille femme. Il lui lance une dernière phrase avant d'enfin bien vouloir me suivre.

Dans les couloirs, je le traîne presque derrière moi. A un moment, je l'entends même rire de bon cœur. Surpris, je m'arrête et me retourne, lui tenant toujours le bras.

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ?

\- Mon bras que tu retiens en otage. Tu compte un jour me le rendre ou je dois me faire à l'idée définitive qu'il ne m'appartient plus ?

\- C'était du sarcasme ça ? Bon sang…j'aurais tout donné pour ne pas t'entendre en faire. Tu n'es pas vraiment doué dans cet art.

\- Tout donné ? Genre quoi comme « tout » ? »

Il semble tout à fait sérieux désormais. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, ce qui est rare. Son visage n'est pas fermé, mais il n'est pas grand ouvert comme il y a deux minutes. Ne voulant pas le laisser sans réponse plus de temps qu'il n'en faut, je m'empresse de répondre.

« Tout ce que tu veux, ce qui te ferais plaisir, dans la mesure où cela me débarrasse de tes mauvais sarcasmes.

\- D'accord, je retiens. On y va ? »

Je hoche la tête et nous reprenons notre chemin.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé autant détester un professeur. Madara-senseï a dû être mis au courtant de notre petit tour de passe-passe du cours de science.

« Dois-je me considérer comme chanceux de vous avoir parmi nous, Messieurs Uzumaki et Uchiha ?

\- Absolument »

Je fais un grand sourire parfaitement hypocrite à mon professeur et vais m'asseoir à place, Uzumaki sur les talons. Je lui glisse doucement à l'oreille

« Tu vas sans doute découvrir un nouveau moi aujourd'hui. Je te demanderais juste de me laisser faire. Il veut jouer avec moi et mes nerfs, alors je vais jouer avec les siens.

\- Je suis pressé de te voir lui répondre alors, me répond le blond »

Malheureusement, le professeur semble complètement m'ignorer. Il a dû être mis au courant des difficultés d'Uzumaki en mathématiques il ne fait que l'interroger, le mettant ainsi mal à l'aise. Si au début je ne fais rien et reste à bouillir sur ma place, je finis par exploser de l'intérieur – dis comme cela, j'ai l'impression de m'être transformé en volcan – lorsque je vois Naruto se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Je décide alors de passer à l'attaque. Dès que Madara-senseï pose une question à mon voisin, je réponds avant lui. Quand il l'envoie au tableau, je lui fais signe de ne pas se lever et je le fais à sa place. De ma place, les bras croisés et le visage fier, j'observe mon professeur devenir « chèvre » à cause de mon attitude. Et je souris de plus belle, car je sais que j'y suis pour quelque chose.

« M. Uchiha, auriez-vous subitement changé de nom pendant les vacances ?

\- Et vous Monsieur, seriez-vous devenu complètement aveugle ? Saviez-vous que votre classe ne comporte pas que deux élèves mais une trentaine ? Je suis certain qu'ils meurent d'envie de vous répondre.

\- Allez-vous encore nous quitter M. Uchiha ? Je sais que vous avez l'habitude de vous échapper des cours qui vous gêne.

\- Oh que non Monsieur, je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir. Je vais rester ici et continuer de répondre lorsque vous vous acharnerez sur mon ami qui ne vous a rien fait. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas en le submergeant de questions qu'il ne comprend pas et qui le stresse plus qu'autre chose que vous allez le faire progresser »

Le professeur se tait et je souris, triomphant. Clouer le caquet de ce hérisson est gratifiant au possible. En me tournant vers Uzumaki, je le vois mimer un merci avec ses lèvres, auquel je réponds par un hochement de tête. Le reste des deux heures se déroule sans encombres, Madara-senseï nous ignorant complètement. Je tourne alors mes yeux vers la fenêtre, avant de réaliser avec effroi qu'il pleut. Le ciel est gris, voilé, envahit par les nuages et sa jolie couleur bleu ne transparait plus. L'eau frappe le sol pavé de la cour du lycée en parfaite synchronisation avec les battements de mon cœur.

« Ce n'est qu'une toile au dessus de notre tête, me chuchote Uzumaki en se penchant vers moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le ciel. Ce n'est qu'une toile géante et infinie tendue au-dessus de nos têtes. Ne sois pas si mélancolique lorsque tu ne peux pas l'observer comme tu le souhaites. Et puis, je suis là moi »

Je me tourne franchement vers lui, tournant le dos au ciel. Je le fixe, me focalisant uniquement sur ses yeux. Les fonctions exponentielles, la stupidité flagrante de mes camarades, tout s'efface autour de moi. Je ne vois que son ciel d'été, encore et toujours lui. Je ne bouge plus d'un millimètre de peur de briser la bulle qui s'est crée autour de moi.

« Sasuke ? Tu es avec moi ? finit par me demander Uzumaki en passant son bras devant mes yeux.

\- Oui, totalement. Je suis totalement avec toi.

\- Tu as mangé quoi au petit dej' ? Tu es sûr que tu n'hallucine pas ? »

Je me rends alors compte que je le fixe toujours très intensément – voir même trop. Je secoue la tête comme un chat à qui on aurait trop caressé la tête.

« Il est quelle heure ? je demande, complètement groggy

\- L'heure d'aller manger. Tu me suis sur le toit ?

\- Que fais-tu de la pluie ? Tu la fais disparaître d'un claquement de doigts ?

\- Non, je vais manger dessous, sans parapluie. Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

\- Jamais. J'aime le ciel lorsqu'il est bleu, non pas quand il pleure.

\- Alors tu es bien hypocrite »

J'écarquille les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. C'est la première fois en deux mois qu'Uzumaki est désagréable avec moi. Pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'hypocrite comme il semble le croire, j'accepte de déjeuner sur le toit avec lui.

Lorsque nous arrivons en haut, l'eau nous mouille en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Je frissonne de froid, me recroquevillant sur moi même en m'entourant de mes deux bras – j'ai l'impression de me faire une accolade à moi-même. Uzumaki a enlevé sa veste d'uniforme et court sous la pluie, à la manière d'un _ninja_ – je ne fais que le citer, je suis bien loin de penser la même chose. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le sol et nous commençons à déjeuner.

Nous sommes resserrés sur nous même et nos épaules sont l'une contre l'autre. La chaleur se transmet de son corps au mien, et inversement. Je ne parviens pas à me concentrer sur mon bento à cause de cette chaleur dérangeante mais bienfaisante. Je pose mes baguettes et mon repas sur le sol et je me tourne vers Uzumaki qui est à quelques centimètres de moi. Il est en train de mâcher un _onigiri_. Il avale sa bouchée et se tourne à son tour vers moi. Nous voilà tous les deux à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mon visage passe d'une nuance fantôme à une nuance pivoine en quelques secondes – la magie du corps humain - et je tente de me reculer. Je suis arrêté par la voix de Naruto qui brise le silence ambiant – silence uniquement peuplé par les gouttes de pluie qui rebondissent sur les pavés.

« Tu te souviens il y a deux heures, lorsque tu m'as dit que tu ferais tout ce qui me ferait plaisir pour que j'arrête le sarcasme ?

\- Oui, mais où veux-tu en venir ? je demande à voix basse

\- Ne bouges surtout pas »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'il vient poser délicatement ses mains sur ma nuque pour m'approcher de son visage. Je me laisse faire, ayant prêté serment dans le couloir, malgré la peur qui vient m'envahir le ventre. Celle-ci disparaît d'une traite lorsqu'il touche mes lèvres des siennes. C'est doux, c'est charnu et je ferme les yeux. Mes mains, inutiles contre mon corps, vont chercher les cheveux complètement mouillés de Naruto afin de jouer avec eux. Je me laisse prendre au jeu, j'ouvre ma bouche et je me réchauffe comme par magie. Le contact disparaît alors comme il est venu. Rapidement.

Uzumaki est aussi rouge que moi lorsqu'il se recule. Mais il sourit, de ce sourire capable de réchauffer le pôle Nord.

« Maintenant il faut qu'on discute, lance t-il du tact au tact. Parce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, maintenant c'est clair.

\- Que penses-tu de tout cela ? je murmure

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit hier. Tu me plais, Sasuke, et je ne pense pas que ça va rester à ce stade. C'est à toi de répondre maintenant.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami Naruto. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant. »

Le sourire s'efface en quelques secondes. Les sourcils se froncent, le visage se ferme. Je suis en face, pour la première fois, d'une porte de prison, fermée à double tour.

« D'accord.

\- D'accord ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu te satisfais de cette réponse ? Je n'aime pas quand on me ment.

\- Je ne te mens pas. Tu m'excuses, je dois aller rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, me dit-il en se levant.

\- Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.

\- Non c'est bon, finis ton repas. On se retrouve après. »

Il se lève en deux secondes et s'échappe à toute vitesse en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Je reste assis contre le mur de la porte, laissant la pluie me rafraîchir et me mouiller de ses gouttes rageuses. Mes pensées filent dans ma tête, sans que je n'arrive à en saisir une. A la manière d'Uzumaki, j'essaie d'ouvrir la bouche afin de hurler mais aucun son ne sort, comme s'il m'avait volé la voix en partant. Alors, je fais la seule chose qui pourrait me paraître logique dans une pareille situation. Mes yeux se mêlent au ciel auquel je suis si attaché, et je laisse couler la pluie de mes yeux.

« Ne t'embête pas à m'attendre après les cours, commence Uzumaki. En plus, il pleut.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous entrainer dehors avec ce temps, si ?

\- Non, nous allons dans le gymnase. Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de place pour que tu viennes t'y installer. Alors je te conseille de rentrer sans moi.

\- Comme tu le souhaites. On se retrouve demain donc.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. A demain »

Le ton est dur, sec, le visage encore plus fermé que sur le toit. Sa bouche a dit le contraire de ce que son visage me montre : il n'est pas du tout satisfait par ma réponse et m'en veut énormément.

Je décide alors de ne pas l'écouter. J'attends la fin de l'entrainement de course à pied bien au chaud dans la bibliothèque. Je vais m'appuyer contre le mur extérieur du gymnase, à côté de la porte principale cinq minutes avant la fin de l'entrainement. Je patiente avec de la musique dans les oreilles, des instrumentales de piano et de guitare principalement. Je sursaute lorsque la porte claque contre le mur en face de moi. Je suis invisible aux yeux de ceux qui la franchisse et cela me convient parfaitement. Alors que je range mon téléphone dans mon sac, je perçois le timbre de la voix d'Uzumaki. Il semble s'adresser à quelqu'un.

« C'est super sympa de m'avoir attendu. Je n'aime pas vraiment faire le chemin tout seul »

Je suis prêt à lâcher mon sac sur le sol. Si je m'interrogeais encore un peu sur l'étrange comportement de Naruto depuis ce midi, c'est désormais clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il m'évite, il se détourne de moi. Je me cache encore plus, et j'attends la réponse de son interlocuteur.

« Il n'y a pas de soucis. Et puis, je ne savais pas que tu habitais dans le même coin que moi. Sinon, je t'aurais déjà demandé de faire le chemin avec moi. Je suis contente que tu aies pensé à moi.

\- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux faire ce chemin, Hinata-chan. Tu permets que je t'appelle par ton prénom ?

\- Oui, sans problèmes. Je sens que nous allons devenir proches, Naruto-kun. »

Elle lui attrape le bras et ils se dirigent tranquillement vers le bâtiment principal du lycée. Vexé, surpris, et mélancolique, je m'enfuis à toutes jambes vers le portail avant que les deux tourtereaux ne ressortent. Je marche à grande vitesse et je bats mon recors personnel dans la catégorie « temps pour rentrer du lycée à la maison »

Je fais remarquer à Itachi, à l'aide de mon regard noir que je suis le seul à maîtriser dans la famille, de ne pas me poser de questions sur ma journée. Il hausse les épaules et va s'installer sur le sofa, un bol de pop-corn dans les bras. Trouvant son idée ingénieuse – j'ai déjà fait mes devoirs à la bibliothèque en attendant Uzumaki – je vais me chercher un paquet de sucreries gélifiée dans ma cachette secrète, avant de les déverser, l'eau à la bouche, dans un grand bol vert. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de mon grand frère, et je me focalise sur l'écran. Les publicités sont en pleine diffusion.

« Que regardes-tu ?

\- _Marato._ Ce sont des rediffusions de vieux épisodes avant la sortie du nouveau, ce soir. »

Les pubs s'effacent enfin pour laisser place à l'émission dont Itachi parle. En observant le personnage principal, je manque de m'étouffer avec mes crocodiles bleus.

« C'est le sosie parfait d'Uzumaki. Regarde, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux bleus. Je suis presque certains qu'ils parlent de la même façon.

\- Attends petit frère, tu n'as pas encore tout vu. »

En effet, un autre personnage apparaît à l'écran en un saut impossible à réaliser dans la vraie vie. Il a les yeux noirs et rouge – une sorte de rosace se trouve dans ses pupilles – les cheveux de la même couleur et deux mèches épaisses qui encadrent son visage.

« Je peux savoir ce que je fiche à l'écran ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, baragouine Itachi et se retenant de rire. Mais c'est vrai que c'est perturbant. Sachant que je m'y trouve également.

\- Pardon ? je demande, incrédule

\- Le personnage qui te ressemble, il a un grand frère. Et c'est mon portrait craché.

\- L'auteur serait-il venu en espionnage dans notre vie ? Pour avoir des personnages si ressemblants, il n'y a vraiment que cela comme explication.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est sympa de te voir lancer des boules de feu avec ta bouche »

Il me désigne l'écran avec sa tête et j'observe attentivement les actions des personnages. Mon sosie et celui d'Uzumaki sont sur des animaux géants – une grenouille et un serpent – et attaquent une créature hideuse. Et « je » crache des boules de feu avec ma bouche sur des sbires de la créature.

Ne pouvant garder cette surprenante information pour moi, j'attrape mon téléphone et rédige un long mail à Naruto afin de lui faire part de ma découverte pour le moins incroyable. Je me rends compte, quelques secondes après avoir appuyé sur le bouton d'envoie, que mon ami – si je peux encore l'appeler ainsi – ne souhaite plus me parler. J'obtiens quand même une réponse assez rapide.

 _Tu l'aurais su si tu te serais un peu plus intéressé à moi. Maintenant lâche-moi, je suis occupé._

C'est sec, et cela ne me surprend pas. Soudainement énervé, je réponds du tact au tact.

Tu es avec Huuyga, c'est cela ? Et ne me mens pas, je vous ai vu au lycée

 _Ouais, et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai rien à te rendre, puisque tu n'es que mon ami._

Je te croyais intéressé par moi. Mais soit, je ne savais pas que j'avais affaire à une véritable girouette.

 _Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ce type de remarque, Uchiha-kun, toi qui n'a jamais rien fait._

Tu es vraiment étrange. Utiliser la politesse qui doit m'être due uniquement pour m'insulter, c'est plutot peu commun.

 _J'en ai rien à foutre de tes remarques, si tu savais_.

Alors pourquoi continues-tu à me répondre ?

Pendant ma conversation, je m'étais déplacé vers ma chambre, armé de mon bol. Voir le sosie d'Uzumaki à la télévision alors que j'étais en train de me disputer avec lui ne m'était pas bénéfique. Une fois installé sur mon lit, je laisse tomber mon téléphone sur le lit, soupirant. Cette histoire est en train de me rendre fou, et de me changer. Je devrais être soulagé que cette amitié devenue étrange s'arrête – définitivement ? – mais mon esprit, mon cœur et même mon corps ne sont pas de cet avis. Au lieu du soulagement, c'est une immense tristesse qui vient me traverser.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Cela fait désormais deux semaines qu'Uzumaki ne me parles plus. Il m'évite comme si j'étais la peste personnifiée et lorsque j'ai le malheur de croiser son regard, je fais face à des yeux orageux au possible. J'ai donc repris mon ancien quotidien d'avant début février. Je regarde le ciel lorsqu'il ne pleure pas, je réponds aux professeurs – je m'arrange pour ne pas le faire en même temps qu'Uzumaki pour ne pas le croiser à la bibliothèque – et je déjeune sur le toit. Le blond passe tout son temps libre avec Huuyga, qui le regarde avec des yeux de hyène affamée de chair fraiche. Il va se faire dévorer en un rien de temps, tout cela pour quoi ? Me rendre jaloux ? Jaloux d'une fille qui ne semble pas avoir un cerveau performant, qui ne fait que jouer sur sa beauté – superficielle au possible – et qui change de petit-ami comme de rouge à lèvres.

Si la première semaine, retrouver ma routine d'avant-Uzumaki m'avait parut bénéfique – je pouvais me concentrer sur le ciel et les poésies de Baudelaire – la seconde est bien moins intéressante. Discuter avec les murs de la bibliothèque ou avec les nuages n'est pas l'activité la plus plaisante qui m'ait été donnée de faire. De plus, personne ne me répond. Les gesticulations et les grand laïus d'Uzumaki me manquent. Ses grands yeux brillants, son sourire si spécial, son rire parfois cristallin, ses blagues, ses mauvais sarcasmes, ses lèvres sur les miennes, tout ce qui le compose me manque.

Il est midi, nous sommes vendredi et je déjeune comme tous les jours sur le toit. Je suis contre le mur de la porte, mais on ne peut pas me voir lorsqu'on la franchit. Il fait beau, il fait chaud et je décide, presque sur un coup de tête, de rester un peu plus longtemps dans cette position et d'observer le ciel. Je me perds dans son immensité, même si elle ne me fait plus tout à fait le même effet qu'il y a deux mois.

J'entends soudainement la porte claquer à mon côté droit. Je sursaute, et je me cache mieux que je ne le suis déjà. Je perçois des éclats de voix, et je me fige. Car il s'agit à nouveau d'Uzumaki et d'Huuyga.

« Tu es sûr qu'on peut venir ici ? On va pas se faire prendre par le personnel du lycée ?

\- T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici. J'y ai déjeuné pendant un mois entier.

\- On voit tellement bien la ville d'ici. Merci de m'avoir amenée Naruto-kun »

Je m'avance, curieux et fait face au dos des deux étudiants. Il se font désormais face, mais ne me voient pas – j'ai l'impression d'être un ninja au sommet de l'art de se cacher. Les deux tourtereaux sont vraiment très proches, ce qui me retourne l'estomac de je ne sais quoi – de la jalousie peut-être ? Leur petit dialogue mielleux continue alors de plus belle.

« Tu as été une vraie crème ces deux dernières semaines Naruto-kun. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Tu ne fais qu'être toi-même, Hinata-chan »

Sur ce commentaire digne des phrases bateaux que l'on retrouve dans les livres à l'eau de rose que ma mère lisait dans sa jeunesse, Uzumaki se penche vers la bouche rosée d'Huuyga et l'embrasse sans plus de cérémonie. S'en est trop pour moi, je m'échappe vers la porte que je fais claquer la porte sur mon passage. En dévalant les marches, une larme quitte mes yeux.

Je me sens trahis, accablé de tristesse, et le cœur meurtri. J'ai mal.

Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ?


	5. Mai

_Il s'agit ici du dernier chapitre entier déjà rédigé. Le mois de Juin est en cours de rédaction et si vous voulez déjà lire les premiers morceaux, je vous invite à me retrouver sur Wattpad. Les prénoms ne sont pas les mêmes puisque ce n'est pas une fanfiction mais l'histoire est tout à fait semblable._

 _Réponse à la review anonyme : Tu n'es clairement pas la première personne à me dire que Naruto agit comme un véritable connard ! Mais il fallait bien ça pour remuer ce cher Sasuke. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, la Golden Week était l'un de mes moments préférés. Avec mes parents et mon grand frère, nous allions nous promener dans la ville, assister à toutes les fêtes et diverses célébrations qui font de cette semaine ce qu'elle est. Parfois, nous partions en vacances à la mer, et retrouver les douces vagues et le sable fin me donnait un avant goût de l'été. Cette année, nous sommes censés partir à Suna en visite touristique. Mais un coup de téléphone alarmé de ma grand-mère paternelle nous a radicalement fait changer nos plans. Mon grand-père est tombé gravement malade et mon père, inquiet pour son géniteur a fait changer les billets d'avion vers Londres – lieu de villégiature de mes deux grands parents. La différence de prix est telle que seuls mes deux parents peuvent partir, nous laissant nous débrouiller avec Itachi. Celui-ci y a vu une aubaine et a vite organisé des vacances avec sa bande d'amis.

Nous sommes le premier mai et je suis tout seul dans ma grande maison. Si de nombreuses personnes en aurait profité pour faire une fête gigantesque ou pour inviter l'élu de leur cœur pour quelques jours en amoureux. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis dignes de ce nom, mis à part Chiyo-senseï. Quand à l'élu de mon cœur…

Voir Naruto embrasser Huuyga m'a fait réaliser une chose : je suis jaloux de cette fille superficielle au possible. J'ai fait des recherches, j'ai lu des histoires d'amour et des mangas – bien trop niais pour moi – pour filles. J'ai cherché des remèdes à cette nouvelle maladie qui me frappe. Mais les recherches ont leurs limites et il va falloir que je me débrouille tout seul.

Je suis sur mon lit, tentant de lire un livre pour mon cours de littérature. Mais je relève la tête toutes les minutes afin de penser à toute cette histoire. Soudainement, je relâche la page que j'ai relue deux fois sans la comprendre, et je réalise quelque chose. En février, lorsque j'ai donné l'adresse mail d'Uzumaki à Huuyga, j'avais surpris une conversation entre la jeune fille et ses amies. Uzumaki n'est qu'un substitut je suis la véritable cible. Refermant mon livre, je me promets d'interroger en bonne et due forme _Hinata-chan._

J'arrive plus tôt que d'habitude afin de prendre Huuyga à part et lui parler. Je l'attends devant la porte coulissante de sa classe, faisant chuchoter les quelques filles qui sont déjà présentes. Elle arrive, tenant la main de Naruto comme si elle n'était pas capable de tenir debout toute seule.

« Huuyga-chan, puis-je te parler ? Seul à seul, je complète en fixant le blond avec un regard noir.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. On se retrouve plus tard mon chéri ? »

La seule réponse qu'elle obtient est un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres rosées. Naruto se dirige vers notre clase, ne m'accordant pas un regard.

« Que me veux-tu ? crache-t-elle sur la défensive

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire à Uzumaki, mais je te préviens, si j'apprends que tu lui as fait du mal, tu auras affaire à moi. Je t'ai entendu en février, je sais que tu me convoites.

\- Et je ne m'en cache pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Naruto-kun, mais il t'en veut énormément. Mais sache que mon but est qu'il te pardonne et que vous passiez vos journées ensembles, avec moi bien sûr. De la, je pourrais t'avoir. Je le quitterais en lui faisant croire que tu m'as fait des avances et il ne te pardonnera jamais cette trahison. Tu seras accablé de tristesse et tu te retrouveras dans mes bras. Voilà mon plan.

\- Sais-tu qu'il n'est jamais bon de révéler ce que tu comptes faire à ta future proie ? Je ne te laisserais pas parvenir à tes fins.

\- Oh que si, mon petit Uchiha-kun, minaude-t-elle en appuyant son doigt manucuré sur ma poitrine. Tu seras obligé, crois-moi. Sur ce, je te laisse. Passe une bonne journée, _Sasuke. »_

La colère me traverse de part en part et je me rends dans ma classe en serrant les poings. Je ne me laisse que très rarement dominé par mes émotions, mais aujourd'hui, la coupe est pleine. Lorsque je pose mon sac sur mon pupitre, Naruto m'alpague immédiatement. Ses yeux ne sont plus orageux, ils sont tempétueux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans une telle rage.

« Toi, moi sur le toit à midi. Te défile pas, j'ai à te parler.

\- Entendu, j'y serais. »

Il se rassoie et m'ignore durant nos quatre heures de cours. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il s'échappe en un éclair, sans que je ne puisse le rattraper. Je décide alors de prendre mon temps avant de monter.

Lorsque je débouche sur le toit, Uzumaki ne me fait pas face. Je m'avance vers lui et lui touche l'épaule afin de le faire se retourner vers moi. Le mouvement est rapide, vif et presque violent.

« Je ne t'ai rien fait Naruto, tu n'as pas besoin de me regarder avec des yeux pareils.

\- Rien fait ? Rien fait ? Mais tu te fous de moi, ma parole ! Et cette petite discussion avec Hinata-chan, c'était quoi ? Rien ?, dit-il en serrant les poings, prêt à me frapper

\- Je devais lui poser des questions sur ses intentions vis-à-vis de toi.

\- Mais de quoi tu te mêles ? T'es ni mon père, ni mon frère et tu n'es plus mon ami. Tu n'as absolument rien à dire !

\- Je fais attention à toi et à ton bonheur et je sais que Huuyga ne veut pas vraiment de toi. Elle t'utilise pour m'atteindre.

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi et de ta petite personne ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle me préfère à toi ! hurle-t-il

\- Pardon ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis intéressé par Huuyga ?

\- Exactement. C'est pour ça que tu me sors cette histoire complètement tirée par les cheveux !

\- Mais tu délires complètement ! crié-je à mon tour, la colère prenant le pas sur le calme. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par cette fille bien trop superficielle.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as prise à part ce matin ? souffle le blond, soudainement plus calme.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je me soucis de ton bonheur Naruto.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu compliques les choses ?

\- Parce que je crois que je suis jaloux de cette fille. Ce n'est pas elle que je veux récupérer. C'est toi. »

Mon ami écarquille les yeux comme un poisson. Il me fixe de haut en bas en bredouillant des mots que je ne comprends pas. Il rougit comme jamais et ne bouge plus du tout. Je soupire tout doucement et tourne les talons en direction du mur de la porte et de mon déjeuner qui m'attend. Au milieu du toit, je me fais arrêter par la main d'Uzumaki sur mon coude. En me retournant vers lui, sa main glisse dans la mienne. Mais au lieu de la retirer violement comme je me l'étais imaginé, Naruto reste en place et me regarde bien différemment par rapport à tout à l'heure.

« Tu peux pas sortir des trucs comme ça et te retourner sans rien dire.

\- Si je reste devant toi, je risque de faire une idiotie que je pourrais regretter.

\- Quel type d'idiotie ? »

J'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec mes nerfs. Je rougis, je sers les poings et je le fixe, en particulier ses lèvres. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir ce type de pensée.

« Arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai vu ton regard. Je veux juste voir si tu as assez de cran pour le faire. »

Je mêle mes doigts aux siens, et je me penche vers lui. Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller les yeux – il devait sans doute penser que je me dégonflerai - se préparer à ouvrir la bouche mais je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Le baiser est court mais me retourne le cœur et l'estomac, en pensant à la cruelle perspective que c'est sûrement l'une des dernières fois que je touche ses lèvres. Alors que j'allais m'éloigner de lui en détachant nos mains, il serre davantage nos doigts entre eux et recapture mes lèvres. Ses mains, déliées des miennes, viennent m'attraper le visage en coupe et m'empoigner sans grande délicatesse mon visage. Il le serre comme si sa vie en dépendait, et cette perspective me fait presque peur. Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se détache et qu'il s'en aille comme si de rien n'était. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il continue à me fuir, qu'il continue de me mentir, qu'il continue cette stupide histoire avec cette fille.

Lorsqu'il finit par se reculer, il appuie sa tête contre la mienne, déplaçant ses mains de mes joues vers ma nuque. Il respire par petites goulées, les joues rouges. Mon cœur est en vrac, faisant du parachute. Je ne sais même plus ce que je dois ressentir. Naruto ouvre la bouche et je m'attends déjà au pire. Mais ce sont de tout autres mots qui en sortent, et en français.

« Je t'aime, Sasuke »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir plongé tête la première dans un bac d'eau glacé et ensuite qu'on m'ait versé de l'eau bouillante sur la figure. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mangé un bébé kangourou qui s'amuserait à sauter dans mon ventre en toute liberté. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a violement arraché le cœur et qu'on l'a utilisé comme ballon de basketball.

Dire que je suis complètement chamboulé par ce qui vient de se passer serait un véritable euphémisme. Je suis au milieu d'un champ de mine, où tout explose, où il pleut, il neige, il grêle, il vente, où il fait subitement plus de quarante degrés puis moins vingt. Et pourtant, les affres de la météo, les événements majeurs qui se jouent autour de moi me paraissent bien moindre par rapport au garçon qui se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi et qui vient de me dire qu'il m'aime.

Uzumaki et moi, nous n'avons pas bougé depuis plus d'une minute. Il a les yeux fermés, il est toujours rouge et s'accroche encore à moi comme à sa bouée de sauvetage. Mes mains pendent inutilement le long de mon propre corps, et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire avec. Alors dans un mouvement que je veux délicat, je les ramène contre le dos du blond et mes doigts viennent agripper les pans de sa chemise du lycée. Alors que j'allais enfin me décider à parler – même en ne sachant que dire – Uzumaki ouvre les yeux et la bouche en même temps.

« Ne brise pas ce moment avec des paroles inutiles Sasuke. Je savais à quoi m'attendre en te sortant ça et je te promets que ton silence ne me dérange pas. Parce que même si tu ne peux pas encore dire ces mots, tes actions parlent pour toi et ça me convient parfaitement. »

Et il me sourit, les yeux brillants. Son ciel d'été est de retour et tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il m'avait manqué.

Nous sommes à la cascade au milieu de la forêt. Il est quatre heure de l'après-midi, les cours sont terminés et l'entraînement du blond n'a pas lieu aujourd'hui. J'ai retrouvé la pierre sur laquelle je m'étais assis la première fois où Uzumaki s'est confié à moi. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas seul. Uzumaki est collé à mon épaule, la tête penchée vers la mienne. Il est prêt à m'embrasser mais je ne me laisse pas faire. Je veux tout d'abord des explications par rapport à Huuyga.

« Comptes tu un jour me les donner ? Et que vas-tu faire avec elle ? La laisser vivre dans le mensonge ?

\- Tu _m'emmerde_ avec tes explications mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne feras rien tant que tu ne les auras pas. Enfin bon, tu me promets que tu ne te fâcheras pas ?

\- Oui, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je te le promets.

\- Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais attiré par toi, j'ai tout d'abord complètement flippé, même si c'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon me plaisait. J'ai essayé de te trouver un équivalent chez la gente féminine afin de paraître plus normal et te garder comme simple ami. Il s'avère que c'est tombé sur Hinata. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt ton contraire, mais je savais pas vraiment à l'époque. Quand tu m'as sorti que je n'étais que ton meilleur ami, j'ai eu l'impression de me faire faire tirer dessus. Sauf que j'acceptais pas moi, de me faire tirer dessus. Je voulais pas. Alors j'ai eu une idée un peu bizarre. Je me suis dit que j'allais te faire réagir en séduisant Hinata et en sortant avec elle, bien devant tes yeux pour te rendre jaloux. Alors quand tu m'as dit que tu l'étais, mon petit cœur a été drôlement content, crois-moi. C'est pour ça que je tai dit ce que je t'ai dit à ce moment là. Et crois moi Sasuke, c'était vraiment compliqué de ne pas te parler. Très compliqué. A chaque fois que cette fille ouvre la bouche, c'est pour ragoter ou pour critiquer. On a jamais vraiment eu de véritable conversation, je crois même pas qu'elle sache que je sais parler français. Quand à l'embrasser… Un calvaire. Je devais fermer les yeux et t'imaginer pour que ça passe, et encore…

\- Pourquoi t'es tu infligé tout cela ? Seulement pour moi ? Demandé-je, curieux.

\- Ouais, juste pour que tu reviennes vers moi. Tu vois, je te mens pas quand je dis que je tiens à toi teme. »

Mon cœur accélère dans ma cage thoracique et je me sens rougir. Je ne me rendais pas compte que je faisais cet effet là sur Uzumaki. Et ce n'est toujours pas le cas. En guise de réponse, je vais doucement chercher sa main sur le rocher, et mêle mes doigts aux siens. Il me fixe, surpris, et je lui réponds par un sourire.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu ne vas pas continuer à sortir avec elle quand même ?

\- Pitié non. Je vais m'amuser un peu avec son fameux plan pour te récupérer. Demain, on lui annoncera qu'on est réconciliés et on passera toute la journée tous les trois. La connaissant un minimum, je suis certain qu'elle va passer à l'attaque très rapidement. Lorsqu'elle te fera des avances, je me cacherai dans un coin et j'attendrais. Je ferais alors semblant de vous surprendre et comme tu es mon meilleur ami, je te croirai quand tu me diras que c'est elle qui a essayé de te séduire. Je romprais avec elle, et à moi la liberté !

\- En temps normal, je t'aurais dit que ce plan est diabolique et méchant. Mais par rapport à cette fille et à ses idées, c'est de bonne guerre.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il, malicieux. »

Je roule des yeux et accède enfin à la requête de mon ami – enfin mon je ne sais quoi serais plus vrai comme appellation – en tournant la tête vers lui. J'ai le droit à une petite remarque qui se veut désobligeante. Le baiser est court et j'en suis presque frustré. Mais Uzumaki est déjà à vingt centimètres de moi, observant les alentours de ses grands yeux d'enfant.

« Dis, tu les veux toujours tes cours de français ?

\- Assurément. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Super simple. On commence maintenant. Tu vas me décrire le paysage autour de toi, entièrement en français. Et après, je te corrige.

\- D'accord. Mais excuse moi d'avance pour mon accent, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur. »

Je me racle la gorge et commence mon observation.

« _Il y a une cas-cascade, un petit lac juste en dessous. Les arbres sont verts. Le ciel est bleu, comme tes yeux. Il y a des nuages, c'est dommage. Nous sommes sur des gros…euh…je ne connaît plus leur nom. Oh et il y a toi. Toi, qui fait remuer mes entrailles – ce n'est pas très hum…poétique - et tu fais sauter mon cœur comme un parachute. J'ai l'impression de voler quand je te regarde._ »

Je rougis et je souris et je demande une correction.

« Comment tu veux que je corrige ça ? C'est…j'ai pas envie de te corriger moi, j'ai juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais te lâcher.

\- Fais donc, je te promets que je ne bouge pas de ma place. »

Naruto ne se fait pas prier et vient m'attraper comme une peluche.

« Tu sais que tu vas me rendre accro ? souffle le blond contre mon oreille. Je crois même que j'y suis déjà. »

Je frissonne et baisse les yeux dans son cou. Je ne réponds rien, mais me laisse aller contre lui. Mes mains viennent s'accrocher dans son dos, mes yeux se posent sur la naissance de son dos, au delà de sa chemise blanche.

Je lui dirais sans doute plus tard, mais moi aussi, je ne peux plus me passer de lui.

« Comme vous le savez, un festival de sport inter lycée est organisé chaque année dans notre ville. Il s'avère que cette année, c'est notre lycée qui doit s'occuper des festivités. Votre classe a été sélectionnée pour prendre en charge la course à pieds et la natation. »

Naruto trépigne sur sa chaise. Il est ainsi depuis qu'il a entendu le mot « sport » et le mot « festival ». Je suis nettement moins enthousiaste quand à cette nouvelle. Chaque année, je m'arrange pour être dans l'équipe d'arbitrage et de chronomètre des épreuves. Mais en dernière année, nous sommes obligés de participer à au moins une épreuve. Pour Uzumaki, c'est déjà tout choisi. Le cent mètre est l'épreuve phare du festival et il compte bien la remporter. Mais pour moi…j'en suis presque a envisager de me tordre le pied volontairement pour éviter ce festival. Quoique, connaissant ces deux sadiques de professeurs de science et de mathématiques, ils pourraient mettre sur pied une épreuve de course en béquilles rien que pour me faire participer et me voir souffrir le martyr.

« Sasuke ? me demande subitement Uzumaki

\- Hum…oui, que me veux-tu ?

\- Tu vas faire quoi comme sport ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je réfléchis à la question. Mais mon cerveau semble plus intéressé par la couleur du ciel, par la migration des oiseaux et par la texture des feuilles de cerisiers que par ce festival.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais pas le relais ?

\- La course à pieds, c'est ton domaine, pas le mien. Et si tu demandes, je ne sais pas quel est mon domaine, c'est justement mon problème majeur.

\- Je suis partageur et plutôt bon entraîneur. Je peux te coacher si tu veux.

\- Cela me semble une bonne idée. Penses-tu que je peux t'accompagner à ton club d'athlétisme cette après-midi ?

\- Le vieux est cool, tu verras, je suis certain qu'il va accepter. »

Notre conversation se fait couper par la sonnerie de midi. Nous nous levons en cœur, attrapons nos sacs et nos déjeuners et décidons d'un commun accord, sans nous parler, de retourner sur le toit comme avant la période « Huuyga ». En parlant de cette pimbêche, elle se tient sur le côté droit de la porte d'entrée, prête à nous sauter dessus dès que nous l'aurions franchie. D'un geste qui ne se veut pas sec, je fais comprendre à Uzumaki de s'arrêter quelques mètres avant la sortie de la classe.

« Aujourd'hui, nous nous débarrassons du pot de glue. Elle m'insupporte et la voir te baver sur la bouche comme une limace me dégoûte plus qu'autre chose.

\- Bah dis-donc, quand t'es jaloux, tu lésine par sur les qualificatifs toi. Et est-ce que tu aurais une idée sur comment te débarrasser d'elle, mis à part me couvrir de sel ?

\- Oui, j'ai des idées. J'en ai même une excellente »

Je lui explique les tenants et les aboutissants de cette idée, et il me sourit diaboliquement en guise de réponse. J'en déduis alors qu'il est totalement pour et je me mets au travail. Première étape, attirer la cible dans un piège. Je m'avance donc vers la porte, plaque mon plus beau sourire sur mes lèvres, et commence à lancer mon venin.

« Tiens Huuyga-chan, je ne t'avais vu. Serait-ce possible que nous nous retrouvions après le déjeuner dans la cour principale, au niveau du cerisier ? Le plus simple serait même que nous déjeunions ensembles, avec Naruto-kun.

\- Je ne déjeune pas. Je vais aller lire près de ce cerisier, en t'attendant. Mais surtout, ne traîne pas de trop, souffle-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil »

Elle tourne en accentuant bien le mouvement de son bassin – pathétique, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je la regarde – oubliant complètement la présence d'Uzumaki à mes côtés.

« La phase une est un succès, elle a mordu à l'hameçon. La phase deux est en préparation, mais avant, allons manger, glissé-je au blond en prenant la direction du toit »

Nous déjeunons dans un presque silence, épaule contre épaule. Pourtant, l'idée de regarder le ciel ne me traverse même pas l'esprit. J'oscille entre mon bento et le visage de Naruto, non loin de moi. Etrangement, je me dépêche de terminer mon déjeuner et de me lever, abandonnant à regret la chaleur corporelle d'Uzumaki. Il me suit de quelques secondes, se frappant le poing dans la main, signifiant qu'il est prêt à passer à l'action.

« Yosh, c'est quoi le programme maintenant ?

\- Tu me suis, tu te caches dans les buissons environnants la cour et tu nous _surprends_. Comme tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, tu décides de rompre avec cette fille et à toi la liberté. Nous pourrons donc nous entraîner et rentrer ensembles en toute tranquillité.

\- C'est diabolique, t'es au courant de ça ?

\- Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour te récupérer ? ris-je de bon cœur »

Même si la phrase est dite de façon tout à fait anodine et sur le ton de l'amusement, le visage de Naruto rougit d'un seul coup, comme si on l'avait mis à cuire dans un barbecue trop chaud. Je me rends alors compte de la portée de mes propres mots et je rougis à mon tour. Il est vrai qu'avec notre nouvelle situation – bien que celle-ci n'est pas d'appellation propre – mes paroles ou celles de mon ami peuvent être très facilement sur-interprétées.

Relevant la tête que j'avais baissée, je me racle la gorge et entreprends de quitter le toit. Mais avant de bouger du moindre centimètre, je me fais embrasser très rapidement par mon vis-à-vis. Avant de s'éloigner, il me souffle à l'oreille.

« Ça, c'est un avant goût de ma récupération »

Comme elle me l'avait dit, Huuyga m'attend sur un banc, juste à côté du cerisier de la cour. Uzumaki est déjà caché dans les buissons, près d'elle. Il me fait un clin d'œil, et je réponds le plus discrètement possible. Lorsque la jeune femme m'aperçoit, elle remet ses cheveux en place et sourit faussement. Elle semble trop sûre d'elle et je réprimande un frisson. Il est grand temps que tout ceci s'arrête.

« Tu t'es enfin décidé à t'avouer ton attirance pour moi ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui »

Je vais m'assoir en toute tranquillité sur le banc et laisse la magie des aimants faire. Je suis le pôle Nord et Huuyga le Sud. Elle se rapproche inexorablement de moi et vient m'attraper les mains. Elle est tombée dans ma toile.

« Je te l'avais dit que mon plan allait fonctionner. Tu te réconcilies avec Naruto, et tu te rends comptes que je te plais tellement. Tu profites de cette amitié retrouvée pour te rapprocher de moi, au moyen de petits rendez-vous comme celui-ci et tu finis par me tomber dans les bras. Bon maintenant, excuses-moi, j'ai une rupture à organiser.

\- Ne te donnes pas ce mal voyons, intervient Naruto, sortis de ses buissons. »

Elle sursaute à moitié et j'en profite pour reprendre possession de mes mains et pour me lever d'un bond pour rejoindre mon ami. Mon sourire est victorieux.

« Mais que…comment ? bégaye-t-elle ?

\- Je vais t'apprendre un truc ma jolie. Je me suis jamais intéressé à toi, je suis sorti avec toi uniquement pour récupérer Sasuke. Telle est prise qui croyait prendre, comme on dit par chez moi. Tu pensais me piéger, mais tu étais déjà prise dans ma toile. C'est raté.

\- Comment ça récupérer Sasuke ?

\- Ne vas pas te creuser le peu de méninges que tu as. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Je voulais récupérer mon meilleur ami en le rendant jaloux du temps que je passais avec toi. C'est étrange, mais ça a fonctionné. Alors quand il m'a fait par de ton plan complètement nul soit dit en passant, je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter. Et voilà tu sais tout. »

Je suis face à la femme la plus laide au monde. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, les couche de fond de teint qui craquent sous l'étirement de la peau, le cou qui se plissent et la graisse qui se montre dans le menton, Huuyga Hinata n'est clairement pas sous son meilleur jour. Uzumaki sort rapidement son téléphone et la prend en photo. Il balance ensuite l'objet sous les yeux éberlués de l'adolescente.

« Tu viens nous ennuyer une seule fois, tu racontes quoi ce soit sur nous, tu ne fais que penser à nous, et cette photo se retrouve étalée sur le net. _Compris ? »_

Elle hoche vivement la tête et Uzumaki me présente sa main. Le _high five_ est de mise. Je lui frappe avec joie la paume et je souris. J'ai récupéré mon Naruto.

Huuyga s'enfuit à toutes jambes du banc sur lequel elle était assise et nous nous installons à sa place.

« Cette photo n'est vraiment pas belle...Allez, à la corbeille, commence Naruto en touchant son téléphone.

\- Tu ne voulais pas garder cette photo pour la faire chanter ?

\- C'est ce que je lui ai fait croire, pour qu'elle ait peur. Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, même à une personne comme Huuyga. Le chantage, ce genre de truc, ça te gâche une vie entière. »

Je hoche la tête, ayant parfaitement compris. Ne pas faire ce que tu n'aimerais pas que l'on te fasse. Naruto a totalement raison.

Avant que la sonnerie ne nous fasse revenir en classe, nous décidons de finir notre pause déjeuner sur le toit. Je m'autorise alors une séance d'observation accrue du ciel, bien que celui-ci soit parsemé de nuages blancs et gris. Soudain, une question me traverse l'esprit et ne pouvant la contrôler, je laisse s'échapper de ma bouche.

« Lorsque tu m'as dit que Huuyga te plaisait en février, est-ce que tu m'as menti pour ne pas m'effrayer par ton attirance vis-à-vis de moi, ou était-ce la vérité ? »

Uzumaki sursaute et manque de faire tomber son téléphone portable sur le sol. Il me regarde, surpris de ma question, en sourcillant – suis-je décidément le seul à ne pas savoir hausser un seul de mes sourcils ?

« T'as de ces questions quand tu t'y mets toi ! Mais pour te répondre en bonne et due forme – _je rêve ou il ose se moquer de ma façon de parler ?_ – non, je ne te mentais pas. Avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie par la grande porte, Huuyga me plaisait. Un peu. Une partie de mon cerveau voulait être une peu plus…hum…normale et voulait aimer les filles. Et Hinata était la seule qui était à mon goût après Sakura mais elle m'avait très _clairement_ fait comprendre que ce n'était absolument pas possible entre nous. Et en mars, quand on a joué ensembles, bah t'es apparu sous un tout nouveau jour pour moi. Besoin d'autres précisions ?

\- Non, c'est suffisant. »

Je m'intéresse à nouveau au ciel au-dessus de moi, dans un silence des plus complet. On me fait redescendre la tête par un mouvement au niveau de mon épaule droite. En revenant à une vision plus terre à terre, je découvre Naruto à quelques centimètres de moi. Je rougis, je me recule de deux millimètres et mon cœur démarre au quart de tour.

« Moi aussi j'ai une question pour toi Sasuke. Maintenant que cette mascarade avec Huuyga est terminée, qu'est-ce qu'on devient nous ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par « devenir » ?

\- Dans le sens dynamique. Statu ? Parce qu'on peut plus vraiment dire qu'on est des amis, avec ce qu'on fait ensembles »

En disant cela, sa peau se colore d'une jolie nuance tomate, en parfait accord avec la mienne. Il bredouille quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et se met à me fixer avec une intensité qui me déstabilise au plus haut point. Ce regard, brillant, me dissuade de répondre de travers, comme j'ai tendance à faire.

« Je pense…je pense que…qu'on est…un couple ? Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment dans ce genre de chose, parce que je n'ai eu qu'une ou deux copines dans toute ma vie et encore, si je peux les appeler comme cela. Et puis…nous sommes deux garçons, les données changent du tout au tout. Mais pour te répondre franch… »

Je me fais littéralement couper dans ma réplique par Naruto qui m'attrape la nuque et me ramène vers lui. Deux lèvres pleines viennent recouvrir les miennes, dans un baiser que je qualifierais d'enflammé. Je crois que ce que je viens de lui dire lui a fait plaisir. Il finit par me relâcher, complètement à bout de souffle. Il appuie sa tête contre la mienne – une activité qu'il semble apprécier – et vient caresser mes joues de ses pouces. Mon corps se couvre très rapidement de chair de poule et je frissonne. Je suis complètement soumis à mes émotions, mais cela ne me dérange pas plus que cela, surtout avec Uzumaki.

« Ouais…ouais t'as raison, murmure le blond contre mes lèvres. Les données changent énormément parce qu'on est des mecs. Pas de bisous dans la cour du lycée, pas de mains l'une dans l'autre, pas de petits noms doux. C'est pas juste…c'est complètement pas juste, mais cette fichue société, ces fichues personnes comme nos aimables camarades, ils sont comme ça. Ils trouvent ça bizarre pour certains, dégueulasse et contre nature pour beaucoup. Ouais, tu savais pas dans quoi tu te lançais avec moi. T'as le droit de partir si tu veux, parce que ça va pas être facile.

\- Je ne partirais pas. Je suis prêt à tout subir, à tout entendre, à tout voir. Je me fiche du regard des gens. Il n'y a que le tien qui importe. Et je… »

La sonnerie retentit à la fin de la phrase que je n'ai pas le temps de finir. Je sers le poing contre le dos d'Uzumaki. Je n'ai décidément pas le droit de finir mes phrases en paix aujourd'hui.

L'entraineur d'Uzumaki est un homme très grand pour un japonais – il doit facilement dépasser le mètre quatre-vingt – aux cheveux luisant de gel et à la coupe au bol. Ses yeux semblent constamment écarquillés, comme s'il était tout le temps choqué. Le plus étrange est sans doute sa tenue verte moulante. Il engoncé dans sa combinaison des pieds à la tête, chaussures incluses. Je remarque également que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait passer les tests pour le club en avril – puisqu'il était vraiment très petit et tassé. Si Naruto est un énergumène, ce coach sportif est un véritable phénomène de foire.

« Voilà mon petit génie ! Tu te sens bien, t'es prêt pour l'entraînement ? Il faut que l'été de ta jeunesse éclate au grand jour !

\- L'été de ta jeunesse ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? chuchoté-je

\- C'est l'énergie cosmique qui fait qu'Uzumaki-kun bat tous les records du lycée. C'est grâce à l'été de sa jeunesse, petit curieux ! Et d'abord, que viens-tu faire dans mon gymnase ?

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, M. Gaï ! explique Naruto. Comme vous le savez, le festival de sport a lieu à la fin du mois. Et nous les troisièmes années, nous sommes obligés de participer à une épreuve. Uchiha-kun ici présent veut faire un petit relais avec moi. Comme il ne sait pas courir correctement, je me suis dit que peut-être, avec votre accord bien sûr, il pourrait venir s'entraîner avec moi. Ce serait genre… un membre honoraire ? Je vous promets qu'il a l'été de la jeunesse en lui !

\- Je te fais confiance mon petit Uzumaki-kun. Vous pouvez utiliser la piste numéro deux les jeunes. Et montrez-moi votre été de la jeunesse ! »

En riant de connivence, nous nous déplaçons vers le couloir estampillé d'un numéro deux sentant la peinture toute fraiche. J'ai revêtu ma tenue de sport réglementaire, ce qui n'est pas vraiment adéquate pour la course à pieds – surtout au niveau des chaussures. J'ai le droit au premier cours de base de la course à pieds avant de commencer.

« Le plus important, c'est la respiration. La respiration, c'est la clef de tout. Tu inspires une fois, tu expires deux fois. L'inspiration est longue, les expirations courtes. Il faut se concentrer sur ses poumons avant de se concentrer sur ses jambes. Parce que sans poumons, tes jambes, ce ne sont que deux cuisses de poulet pas cuites et un peu trop blanches à mon goût. Ensuite, le jeu de jambes. Comme tu cours pas un cent mètres, pas besoin de partir comme une fusée. Tu commences à ton rythme habituel, et après tu accélères de plus en plus en prenant sur tes réserves. Ca doit être crescendo, comme en musique. Parce qu'en demander trop à tes pauvres jambes te ferais avoir un vilain claquage et ça, crois-moi, c'est vraiment pas cool et ça fait super mal. Bon, je crois que t'es prêt. On s'échauffe pendant une dizaine de minutes et après, je regarde ce que tu es capable de me faire. »

Je hoche la tête, ingurgitant comme une dinde de Noël de mon père, ses explications très précises. Il s'avère que lorsque l'on parle de course à pieds, Uzumaki se révèle être très compétent, sans doute plus que moi qui n'y connaît pas grand chose. C'est un réel plaisir d'écouter un cours donné par quelqu'un de passionné par sa matière.

Le chrono pendant autour de son cou, Naruto siffle le début de notre entraînement commun. Nous devons faire le maximum de tours de piste – je ne sais combien de mètres elle fait – dans un laps de temps donné – ici dix minutes. Il ne faut surtout pas que je force, cet exercice est fait pour me préparer à la suite.

Et je suis prêt pour tout ce qui suit.

Alors que je suis à cent mètres de la ligne d'arrivée, je reçois une balle de base-ball en pleine tête. Elle a dû être lancée à une vitesse impressionnante et elle me laissera sans doute une jolie bosse sur le sommet de mon crâne. Cela a pour effet de me stopper dans ma course, pourtant bien entamée. Je me retourne vers les terrains du centre, où les membres des autres clubs de sport s'affèrent pour chercher l'auteur de cette frappe. Et c'est une auteure qui se rapproche à toutes jambes vers moi, les cheveux s'échappant de sa casquette de base-ball. Et ceux-ci sont entièrement roses pâles, ce qui m'indique immédiatement qui est la lanceuse de cette balle meurtrière de mes neurones. Il n'y a qu'une seule fille dans tout le lycée qui se teigne ainsi les cheveux.

« Tu vas bien ? Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas mesuré ma force en frappant la balle…Oh, c'est toi Uchiha-kun…

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas très heureuse de me croiser ici.

\- Pour être honnête, pas vraiment.

\- Quand et comment suis-je passé du statut de garçon dont tu étais amoureuse à personne que tu souhaites éviter ?

-Tu n'as jamais fait de pas vers moi. Quand, en février, tu as accepté mon adresse mail, j'étais la fille la plus heureuse la terre. Je devais me contenir pour ne pas t'inonder de messages à chaque heure de la journée. J'étais amoureuse, que veux-tu…Mais toi, toi, tu ne répondais pas ou peu. Des mots, parfois des phrases complètes, sans ponctuation et sans smiley. J'ai tenté d'en parler à Naruto-kun, mais il préférait m'éviter, parce que justement, je parlais trop de toi. Au début du mois de mars, j'ai attendu avec une impatience toute particulière le White Day. Mais tu ne t'es pas montré. Je t'ai excusé à cause des examens, je me suis dit que tu n'avais peut-être pas le temps de m'offrir un petit cadeau. Je n'ai jamais été aussi déçue de toute ma vie. Alors, j'ai commencé à te détester en silence. Mon amour s'est transformé en amertume, et je priai chaque jour pour ne pas te croiser. Apparemment, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas assez prié.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi, Sakura-chan, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair sur mes intentions vis-à-vis de toi et que cela ne dépasserais pas le stade de l'amitié. Mais d'après tes dires, je ne suis pas vraiment clair.

\- Ha bon ? Tu t'es trouvé clair ? Je devrais demander à Naruto-kun ce qu'il en pense, le voilà qui arrive. »

Je me tourne vers l'endroit qu'elle indique d'un mouvement de tête et j'observe le blond arriver à grande vitesse vers moi. Il a dû se demander, à l'autre bout du terrain, pourquoi je m'étais si subitement arrêté.

« Oh, Sakura, que fais-tu ici ? Ça fait plaisir de te voir, ça faisait longtemps.

\- C'est vrai que si tu avais daigné m'envoyer un message ou me parler aux pauses, tu aurais su que j'étais entrée dans l'équipe de baseball. Mais comme je suis devenue une étrangère à tes yeux…

\- Serais-tu en colère contre moi ? demande t-il, surpris.

\- Ouais, ouais, je suis en colère contre toi. Contre vous deux, pour être honnête. Toi, Sasuke-kun, pour m'avoir royalement ignorée, moi et mes sentiments amoureux. Et pour m'avoir pris mon meilleur ami aussi. Quant à toi Naruto-kun, tu es pire. Toi qui te disais mon meilleur ami, tu n'as pas pris de nouvelles de moi depuis que nous sommes rentrés en avril. Nous sommes le dix mai ! Plus d'un mois sans un message, sans rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux, pourquoi vous passez tout votre temps ensemble – et d'ailleurs, j'en ai un peu rien à faire – mais je vous trouve plus qu'affreux de faire comme si de rien n'était et de me demander ce qui va pas, et pourquoi je parle pas, et pourquoi si et ça. Sur ce, excusez-moi, mais j'ai un match à gagner. »

Elle se retourne, faisant voler ses cheveux devant nos yeux. Nous restons tous les deux coï – à la manière des carpes du même nom – sans bouger de notre place.

« Quand Sakura est en colère, elle me fait vraiment penser à Sora dans _Marato,_ le manga, finit par dire Uzumaki.

\- Elle a aussi droit à un sosie, comme nous ? demandé-je, surpris.

\- Ouais, c'est la seule fille de l'équipe que forment Marato et Totsuke, nos deux personnages. Elle se nomme Sora Nastuno, ce qui veut littéralement dire…

\- Ciel d'été, le coupé-je, réalisant la traduction à sa place. C'est assez amusant comme nom. Peut-être est-ce elle qui m'étais destinée ? me moqué-je, malicieux.

\- Hey, je te permet pas ! se vexe Naruto, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

\- Ha oui ? Et que vas-tu me faire ?

\- Je…je vais te courser sur tout le terrain, voilà ce que je vais faire ! »

Entendant un substitut du mot course, je prends peur et recommence rapidement à courir pour échapper au courroux de mon ami. Je me fais malheureusement très rapidement rattrapé. Et plaqué au sol. Je me retrouve la tête collée à l'étrange sol du terrain du lycée. Uzumaki vient s'asseoir sur mon dos – qui émet un craquement dont je ne présage rien de bon – et se penche vers ma tête, toujours amicalement posée sur le sol.

« Je t'ai eu, mon cher, souffle-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es censé m'entraîner à la course et non au rugby, que tu n'es pas léger malgré le fait que tu sois plutôt fin comme garçon – ce que je trouve plus qu'étrange aux vues des doses de ramen que tu avales en une semaine – et que ma tête n'a aucune envie de devenir amie avec le sol du terrain ?

\- Oui je sais. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je t'ai eu. Je te l'avais dit qu'il fallait pas me défier dans une course à pieds et que je te rattraperais forcément.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais par contre, tu pourrais te relever s'il te plait ? »

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait. Je peux enfin respirer, une fois ma poitrine libérée. J'attrape la main que Naruto me tends, et je me fais relever en un tour de main – je tiens seulement à rajouter qu'il n'a pas fait tout lui-même et que mes muscles ont participé. Lorsque je reviens à une hauteur plus convenable, je me retrouve à quelques centimètres d'Uzumaki. Nous rougissons en cœur et ne parvenons pas à détacher nos yeux l'un de l'autre.

« Je…, commence t-il.

\- Je crois que…j-je-j'ai…

\- Mais…on…pas ici… »

Je soupire. Il a raison, mais mon cœur déborde. Il bat, il bat et il ne s'arrête pas. Je l'attrape par le bras et le mène jusqu'aux toilettes du terrain, non loin de notre position. Je pousse la porte du premier cabinet que je croise et nous enferme littéralement dans la pièce. C'est exigu, cela ne sent pas vraiment bon, mais tant pis. Je le plaque contre le mur droit et je le fixe comme jamais je ne l'ai fait.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je le voulais, murmuré-je devant ses lèvres.

\- T'es dingue quand même. Même dans des moments pareils, t'en perds pas ton vocabulaire. »

Je devrais lever les yeux au ciel pour la remarque mais mon envie est trop forte. Je viens délicatement déposer mes mains sur son visage et coller mes lèvres aux siennes. Il gémit tout doucement contre elles et répond avec ferveur. Nous nous embrassons comme deux fous en manque pendant plusieurs longues minutes qui passent à la vitesse de secondes. Nous reprenons très rapidement nos respirations, à la manière des nageurs olympiques engagés dans la course de leur vie.

« Il faut…qu'on…rentre…murmure Naruto contre mes lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.

\- Qui te dis que j'allais te quitter ? On rentre ensembles je te rappelle.

\- Mais je ne vais pas te sauter dessus au milieu de la gare. Ce serait gênant et peu apprécié par les autorités. »

J'obtiens pour toute réponse un éclat de rire qui résonne dans les toilettes, heureusement vides de toutes âmes. Cet élan de joie est absolument contagieux et je me retrouve à accompagner Uzumaki dans son fou rire. Nous finissons tout de même par nous calmer, et par sortir des toilettes. Nous nous changeons rapidement et sortons enfin du lycée.

Pourtant, le chemin se fait difficilement. A la gare, on nous annonce par haut parleur qu'une personne s'est jetée sur la voie et que les trains auront un peu de retard – chose rarissime ici. Lorsque celui qui est en charge de faire les communiqués à la gare termine son message, je me tourne vers Uzumaki. Son visage est dur, fermé, et ses yeux sont baissés vers le sol. Il sert le poing, dont les jointures vont finir par devenir blanches. Il tourne son autre poignet vers moi, et je remarque quelques traces blanches au niveau de ses veines bien bleues. Je fronce les sourcils, interrogeant ma mémoire sur ces traces. Je me repasse le film des derniers mois, sans succès. Pourtant, une question s'impose à mon esprit :

Depuis quand Naruto se fait-il du mal ?

Une semaine et demi passe de la même façon. Des cours, bien souvent désertés au profit de plusieurs heures à la bibliothèque à lire de nouvelles poésies conseillées par Uzumaki, et des entraînements à la course, qui se finissent, la plupart du temps, dans les toilettes à s'embrasser comme si nous étions en manque l'un de l'autre. Cette dernière partie de mes journées me gêne au plus haut point, n'étant pas habitué à tant d'effusion de sentiments. Je ne parviens plus à me contenir dès que Naruto est dans les environs, que je sais qu'il me regarde ou que, oh malheur, il se rapproche trop près de moi, je me laisse submerger par mes envies et mes sentiments. Ma plus grande peur est de déraper, de faire quelque chose de mal, ou au mauvais moment. Je n'ai encore rien dit au blond, même si celui-ci doit s'en douter mes sentiments, maintenant trop clairs dans mon esprit, sont bien plus forts que moi. Je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils franchiront les portes de ma bouche et arriveront dans les oreilles et dans le cœur d'Uzumaki.

Le festival de sport est demain. Nous nous sommes inscrits hier pour les épreuves. Naruto est dans un cent mètres seul, et en équipe avec moi dans le relais. Nous avons croisé Sakura-san lors de cette inscription et nous avons eu, chacun d'entre nous, un regard noir pour toute salutation. Mais Uzumaki ne s'est pas laissé faire et l'a invitée à manger avec nous, aujourd'hui sur le toit. Il est onze heure cinquante, nous sommes en mathématiques – pour ne pas changer – et Uzumaki se balance sur sa chaise. Moi, je suis focalisé sur le ciel qui est entièrement bleu aujourd'hui – une véritable source de bonheur pour moi. Je connais déjà le cours sur les fonctions logarithmique et exponentielles depuis plus de trois semaines.

« M. Uzumaki, commence le monstre qui nous fait cours, je vous prierai de bien vouloir arrêter de vous remuer sur votre chaise. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait bouger ainsi, et cela ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, mais cela me gêne.

\- Je ne sais pas si la vie de votre établissement vous intéresse, mais peut-être que vous savez qu'un festival de sport se déroule demain. Mon ami, assis à ma gauche, est simplement pressé de montrer son talent sur les pistes, voilà tout, répondis-je, prenant la place de Naruto »

Madara-senseï sert sa pauvre craie, qui éclate dans sa main. Les premiers rangs sursautent de peur, et je souris de façon arrogante. Je crois que je prends un étrange et très malin plaisir à répondre à cet homme. Le plus amusant, c'est de le voir s'énerver sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose contre nous – à moins qu'il veuille se retrouver en prison, et renvoyé du lycée.

« Si vous voulez bouger, M. Uzumaki, je vous invite à aller le faire dehors. Et tenez, prenez votre arrogant ami avec vous, cela me fera des vacances.

\- Monsieur, je tiens à dire qu'il ne reste que quelques minutes avant la sonnerie. Pourriez-vous vous calmer et nous supporter encore pendant ce petit laps de temps ? »

Quelques petits rires retentissent dans la classe mes camarades commencent à entrer dans mon jeu. Madara-senseï semble aussi sensible qu'un volcan qui va entrer en éruption. Il bouillonne sur sa chaise, prêt à exploser. J'ai l'impression que ses cheveux longs se hérissent encore plus qu'ils ne sont déjà, et ses yeux semblent se colorer de rouge sang. Il pourrait faire peur à un chaton, mais je ne suis pas un pauvre petit animal sans défense. Il ne m'effraie pas.

« Uchiha, Uzumaki, vous prenez vos affaires et vous dégagez de ma salle. Pas besoin de passer par la case permanence, vous allez directement chez la directrice ! »

Le professeur en perd son propre vocabulaire et finit enfin par exploser. Je souris encore plus, fier de moi. J'attrape mes affaires le plus doucement que je puisse, indiquant silencieusement à Naruto de faire de même. Le professeur est debout, les mains sur les hanches, assassinant la nouvelle craie entre ses doigts. Je crois qu'il se retient pour ne pas nous fondre dessus et de nous faire comprendre, à sa manière, sa façon de penser.

Une minute avant la sonnerie, nous sommes dehors, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Un coup de génie, que dis-je, un coup de maître ! Sérieux, tu t'es surpassé Sasuke, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait nous assassiner avec ses yeux.

\- Le plus amusant dans tout cela, c'est que j'ai été calme et que je n'en ai pas perdu mes mots. Contrairement à lui.

\- Ouais, complètement ! Ça te dis qu'on aille attendre Sakura devant la salle de sa classe ? Je suis certain que ça lui fera plaisir. Par contre, faudra éviter cette peste d'Huuyga, elle a malheureusement cours avec elle.

\- Je te suis. »

Nous en oublions complètement la directrice et les menaces de Madara-senseï et nous traversons le couloir principal de notre étage, nous arrêtant à la dernière classe avant les escaliers. Nous avons seulement le temps de nous appuyer, côte à côte, contre le mur censé être blanc, juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse dans tout le bâtiment. La porte coulisse à la volée, laissant s'échapper les étudiants en quête de leur déjeuner ou de leurs amis, eux aussi libérés de la prison de leur classe. J'aperçois le premier Sakura-chan, en grande discussion avec une certaine Huuyga.

Les deux filles se rapprochent de nous, mais ne nous voient pas. Le son de leur voix arrive enfin à mes oreilles.

« Tu vas vraiment aller déjeuner avec eux ? Mais tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait pourtant ! Un odieux chantage et une totale ridiculisation. Tu es sensée être ma meilleure amie, Sakura-chan et me soutenir dans cette épreuve !

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Sérieusement, ce n'est pas une épreuve. Je ne prétends pas connaître Uchiha-kun, mais je peux te dire que je sais qui est Naruto. Il n'est pas méchant, c'est quelqu'un de foncièrement bienveillant. Il t'a peut-être fait du chantage, mais il ne faisait, sans doute, que jouer au même jeu que toi. Alors ouais, ouais je vais aller manger avec eux, que ça te plaise ou non »

Le blond, qui a également tout entendu, sourit à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Je fais de même, heureux qu'Sakura ait changé d'avis vis-à-vis de nous et ait mis sa colère de côté.

« Tes chevaliers servants sont là pour t'escorter vers le haut-lieu du toit. Prête ma chère ?

\- Totalement »

Uzumaki présente son bras à la jeune femme, qui s'y accroche avec plaisir. Il me fait signe, d'un grand mouvement de tête, de venir de l'autre côté, pour entourer la rose. N'étant pas vraiment à l'aise avec les contacts physiques, je m'avance doucement vers Sakura-san et lui présente mon bras. Elle l'attrape dans un mouvement guilleret, et nous avançons enfin vers le toit.

« L'épreuve de baseball se déroule à quelle heure ? demandé-je, ayant enfin avalé la dernière bouchée de mon déjeuner.

\- Toute l'après-midi. Il s'agit d'un tournoi, avec une équipe par lycée. Pourquoi me demande-tu cela ?

\- Très simple. Mon épreuve se déroule la matinée, et celle de Naruto en fin d'après-midi. Nous avons énormément de temps à tuer. Je pensais donc que nous pouvions venir t'encourager, cela serait la moindre des choses. »

La couleur de cheveux d'Sakura se répand tout doucement sur ses joues, ce qui lui redonne l'air timide qu'elle arborait lorsque je l'ai rencontrée. Cet air sûr d'elle, conquérante, lui va beaucoup mieux.

« Dites les garçons… Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Ne te gêne pas.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes ensembles ? »

Nous entendons une grande toux à notre droite, où Uzumaki se trouve. Celui-ci tient sa bouteille de jus de fruit dans les mains, dont sa dernière gorgée se trouve sur le sol – la question l'a tellement surpris qu'il en a recraché son jus. Il s'essuie la bouche, se racle la gorge, et regarde sa meilleure amie avec des yeux pleins de questions.

« Ecoute Naruto, j'étais là quand tu es tombé amoureux de ce gars aux cheveux rouges, pendant l'été de notre première année. Tu m'as raconté votre premier rendez-vous, votre premier baiser, et la grande dispute qui vous a séparés. Je ne t'ai jamais jugé, parce que sinon, je ne serais pas digne d'être ta meilleure amie et même pas ton amie du tout. Vous passez tout votre temps ensemble, et je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois vos petits regards appuyés, votre étrange complicité qui dépasse celle de l'amitié. Alors, je répète ma question : est-ce que vous êtes ensembles ? »

Uzumaki me regarde avec de grands yeux, ne sachant que faire. Il doit sans doute attendre que je réponde à sa place. Je prends une gorgée d'eau à côté de moi et fixe Sakura. Ses yeux émeraude – des lentilles – brillent de curiosité. Je respire un grand coup et me lance.

« Oui, nous sommes ensembles. »

Un grand sourire vient s'immiscer sur ses lèvres et elle nous regarde tour à tour. Mais je me fiche – légèrement – de sa réaction. C'est celle de Naruto qui m'intéresse. Sa figure est entièrement rouge carmin, ce qui ne manque pas de me faire rire intérieurement. Pourtant, il sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui fait réellement peur.

« Deux petites secondes Sakura, j'ai un petit truc à faire, glisse-t-il en se levant d'un bond. »

Il avance à grands pas vers moi – deux en réalités – s'accroupit à ma hauteur, attrape son visage entre ses deux mains et m'embrasse sans plus de cérémonie. J'y réponds avec plaisir, et le baiser dure, dure, dure. Nous nous faisons stopper par un raclement de gorge d'Sakura, qui fronce les sourcils.

« Je dérange peut-être ? Vous savez, le rôle de chandelle ou de piquet, c'est très peu pour moi. Alors les déclarations très mignonnes, je ne suis pas contre, mais les grandes démonstrations d'affection pleines de bave, je peux m'en passer, merci bien.

\- Ce n'est pas habituel, je nous défends. Simplement, Naruto ne s'attendait sûrement pas que j'admette à voix haute que nous formions un couple, alors que je ne lui ai même pas fait entièrement part de mes sentiments. »

C'est à mon tour de rougir instantanément. Je me rends compte de la portée de mes mots, et de ce qu'Uzumaki pourrait interpréter à leur suite. Il me fixe, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ronde comme un O. Je lui souris discrètement et lui mime que je lui en reparlerais plus tard, quand nous serons seuls. Gêné comme ce n'est pas permis, je fais tourner les engrenages de mon cerveau afin de trouver un sujet de discussion. Soudain, une idée me vient et je me retourne, enjoué – ce qui est vraiment étrange comme comportement – vers mes deux interlocuteurs.

« Dis-moi Sakura, toi aussi tu es une fan de Marato, le manga préféré d'Uzumaki ? »

Les yeux de la seule fille de notre groupe s'illuminent d'un éclair de joie et d'excitation – et je comprends subitement pourquoi Naruto et elle sont amis.

« Bon sang oui ! Tu lis ? Tu regardes ? Tu fais les deux ? C'est qui ton personnage préféré ? C'est vrai que tu ressembles beaucoup à Totsuke… Moi, mon personnage préféré, c'est Denasut, le maître de Sora, le personnage qui me ressemble. Elle est forte, elle est belle, elle a une classe folle et une histoire à te faire pleurer un oignon… »

Je me fais littéralement bombarder de questions par Sakura, qui ne semble plus s'arrêter. Derrière elle, Naruto rit sous cape, se moquant ouvertement de ma naïveté. Il se fait soudainement alpaguer par la jeune fille pour qu'ils discutent des derniers épisodes. Curieux, je me mêle à la discussion.

« Tu as vu celui de Jeudi dernier ? J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser devant ma télé, tellement j'étais contente. L'équipe 77 enfin réunie, depuis plus de trois ans qu'elle était séparée ! Et puis à la fin, avec la triple invocation des trois personnages, et le petit vent qui soufflait d'on ne sait où, et quand on voit le frère de Totsuke qui regarde depuis le ciel, avec la mère de Marato, les larmes me sont montée aux yeux, j'étais tellement émue !

\- Mon frère est mort ? Mais depuis quand ? »

Les deux fans se retournent vers moi et me regardent avec un air bien trop suspicieux. Je hausse les sourcils, prenant un visage parfaitement innocent – je ne vois pas où est le mal - et attends les remarques acerbes.

« Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

\- Itachi, mon véritable grand frère qui est bien vivant, je vous rassure, est également fan de ce manga. Tous les jeudis soirs, je m'installe avec lui sur le sofa et nous regardons ensembles. Je ne savais simplement pas que son équivalent dans le manga était mort.

\- C'est ton personnage qui l'a tué, parce que tu le haïssais de toute ton âme. Mais après, tu as appris qu'il avait fait ça pour te sauver la vie, et tu lui as pardonné. Il a ressuscité – je te passe les détails – et vous combattus un mec ensembles. Et après, il est reparti au ciel. Ton frère ne t'a pas raconté la sordide histoire des Shinai ?

\- Dans les grandes lignes. Le clan aurait été tué dans un véritable massacre.

\- Massacre perpétré par Taihichi, ton frère. Le seul survivant, c'est toi.

\- Ce manga est très sanglant et sombre. J'avais l'impression qu'on y riait beaucoup, soufflé-je, baissant les yeux. »

Je me désintéresse de la conversation en me reculant doucement. Les deux amis sont repartis dans de grands laïus, ventant les qualités de l'auteur, des génériques de fin et de début. Ils ne se rendent pas tout de suite compte de ma désertion, mais cela ne me dérange pas plus cela. Cela fait du bien de voir deux amis qui se retrouvent.

Ce matin, le réveil sonne plus tôt que d'habitude. Je me lève d'un bond, vais enfiler mon uniforme – je délaisse depuis peu ma veste au profit d'un gilet noir fin, fourni avec l'uniforme – et pars déjeuner. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise de découvrir une tête blonde attablée avec mes parents et mon grand frère – qui semble particulièrement intéressé par le bol de riz qu'il gobe littéralement.

« Que fais-tu ici Naruto ? »

J'en oublie la marque de politesse, j'en oublie également le nom de famille. Ma mère et mon frère, à cheval sur la politesse, se tournent vivement vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. C'est mon père qui finit par me répondre.

« En sortant m'aérer l'esprit, je l'ai trouvé errant devant la porte. Il m'a expliqué qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit à cause de l'excitation due au festival de sport et qu'il n'a même pas pris le temps de manger. Il est directement venu te chercher. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de l'avoir à petit déjeuner avec nous. »

Evidemment, c'est un feu d'artifice dans mon cœur, évidemment, je suis plus qu'heureux de profiter de la présence d'Uzumaki plus longtemps dans la journée, évidemment, j'ai envie d'aller le saluer en bonne et due forme. Mais cela surprendrais bien trop mes parents et mon grand frère. Je vais donc m'installer à côté de lui, le saluant d'un sourire. Puis, je louche sur la nourriture devant lui, qu'il dévore goulument.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Des nouilles instantanées au _petit déjeuner_?

\- Sache, mon cher, que les nouilles sont si géniales, si délicieuses, si fantastiques que tu peux en manger à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Et donc oui, aussi au petit déjeuner. Maintenant monsieur le septique, je vais finir mon excellent plat offert gentiment par tes parents, que ça te plaise ou non. »

Il allie le geste à la parole et attrape habilement avec ses baguettes des pattes qu'il engouffre dans sa bouche grande ouverte. Je roule gentiment les yeux et prends le bol de riz que ma mère me tend. Elle a également préparé une omelette sucrée. J'en attrape un morceau avec joie et le glisse délicatement dans ma bouche. Les délicieuses saveurs se rependent rapidement et j'en prends un plaisir infini. Uzumaki, qui me regarde avec envie, en lâche ses baguettes sur la table. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux, les joues incroyablement rouges. Je l'interroge du regard, tout en commençant à légèrement paniquer. Si cela ne me dérange aucunement qu'il ait ce genre de réaction quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux, en présence de mes parents, cela devient bien plus gênant.

J'avale rapidement ma bouchée, dévore mon bol de riz en moi de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire itadakimasu, et m'enfuis vers ma chambre, prétextant des affaires à préparer. Je sens mon cœur battre au creux de ma poitrine mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Quelques minutes après mon arrivée, Naruto vient me rejoindre. Je suis dos à la porte, regardant dans le vide. Il me fait me retourner d'une tape sur l'épaule et me fixe de ses yeux brillants. Il a l'air inquiet.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien…

\- Je…Cela m'a surpris de te voir à la table de mon petit déjeuner dans ma propre maison. Surpris en bien, je tiens à le dire. J'ai eu l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur tellement j'étais heureux. J'avais envie de te saluer comme je devrais le faire en tant que petit ami – _c'est étrange de la dire pour la toute première fois –_ et non te lancer un sourire comme je l'ai fait. Alors quand tu as rougi pour je ne sais quelle raison, cela a été trop pour moi et j'ai préféré m'enfuir plutôt que faire une bêtise devant mes parents. Je sais que dit comme cela, cela doit te donner l'impression que je ne t'assume pas, que tu me fais honte ou autre. Mais laisse moi te dire que ce n'est aucunement le cas. Parce que sinon… »

Je m'arrête, le cœur battant. Je n'avais pas réellement prévu de le faire maintenant, ni si rapidement, ni au milieu de ma chambre après mon petit déjeuner. Mais pourtant, les mots, les sentiments qui me traversent de part en part et qui font devenir fou mon pauvre cœur, ils sont bien plus forts que ma faible volonté.

« Parce que sinon, je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de toi »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillent d'une façon qui pourrais rendre jaloux un poisson-globe et sa bouche s'ouvre à petits intervalles – ce qui accentue davantage sa comparaison avec un animal sous-marin. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état.

Mon frère décide d'entrer – en oubliant complètement de frapper – à ce moment là. Il hausse les sourcils, surpris, et me demande silencieusement ce qui prend à mon ami. Mon cerveau se réveille très rapidement et je parviens à répondre un gros et bon mensonge à Itachi :

« Je viens de lui dire qu'avant février, je ne connaissais pas Marato. Il ne peut tout simplement pas s'imaginer que cela soit vrai. Ce qui explique sa tête d'imbécile fini.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me faire insulter de bon matin ?

\- Je ne sais pas…Peut-être exister ? dis-je, trop froid pour que cela puisse paraître naturel.

\- Ben dis-donc, c'est l'amour fou entre vous…se permet d'intervenir mon aimable grand frère.

\- Si tu savais Itachi, si tu savais… »

Bien sûr, il croit que je continue de me moquer de mon meilleur ami. Pourtant, ce dernier sait très bien de quoi je parle et pourquoi je dis cela. Parfois, l'ironie et le sarcasme peuvent devenir mes meilleurs amis. Sur ces entre faits, j'indique à Naruto qu'il est grand temps de partir si nous ne voulons pas être en retard. J'attrape mon sac et quitte la maison par la porte qui mène à mon jardin – l'avantage d'amener ses chaussures dans sa chambre tous les soirs. Le blond me suit, ne s'étant pas déchaussé en entrant chez moi – cela est étrange de la part de ma mère qu'elle ne l'est pas réprimandé sur ce manque d'hygiène d'après elle. Une fois à l'abri des regards curieux de mon frère – il ne va quand même pas jusqu'à m'espionner à travers les fenêtres de la maison – je plaque Naruto contre le mur de ma chambre et me penche vers lui. Alors que je croyais qu'il allait rougir comme dix minutes auparavant – avant que mon embêtant de frère ne vienne nous déranger – il éclate d'un rire franc et généreux. Cette réaction me surprend plus qu'autre chose, et je lève des sourcils incompréhensifs.

« J'y crois pas…Non, vraiment…Pas toi Sasuke, pitié ! Tu n'es pas en train de faire ce que je crois que tu fais ? Pas ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais et qui te fais tant rire ? Je suis un peu perdu là…

\- La technique du mur ! C'est du vu et revu dans les shojo ! Le gars bloque la fille contre un mur, elle se sent acculée et il en profite pour l'embrasser. »

C'est à mon tour de sourire. J'essaye de prendre mon regard le plus effrayant, de montrer mes dents et de placer mes cheveux noirs comme des corbeaux devant mes yeux afin de ressembler à un être revenant d'outre-tombe. Aux vues de la tête plus blanche que d'habitude de Naruto, je crois que j'ai réussis.

« Tu as tout juste mon petit Naruto. Je vais te coincer contre ce mur blanc et dur et je vais t'embrasser goulument. Peut-être même que je vais te voler ton âme et la dévorer devant tes yeux ébahis.

\- Toi, l'infâme monstre, qu'as-tu fais de mon Sasuke ? Celui qui parle comme livre et qui ne ferait jamais ce genre de truc effrayant. Il est où ?

\- Je l'ai dévoré comme petit déjeuner. Je suis même en train de le digérer en ce moment même »

Naruto blêmit à nouveau et moi, je ris intérieurement. Je savais qu'agir ainsi allait complètement le déstabiliser et cela est trop gratifiant de le voir trembler de peur. Pourtant, je me détache de lui et m'éloigne du mur afin de redevenir le Sasuke qu'il connaît.

« C'est frustrant comme attitude, ce que tu viens de me faire, lance le blond, toujours contre le mur.

\- Hum ? répliqué-je, interloqué.

\- Bah oui, rends-toi compte, tu me sors de but en blanc que tu m'aimes et je n'ai même pas pu t'embrasser comme il se doit avant que tu me fasses ce numéro franchement…flippant. »

Il ne rougit même plus. Dire ce genre de phrase devant doit sans doute devenir normal pour lui. Alors dans cet élan de normalité, je m'avance à nouveau vers le mur, prends une grande respiration et l'embrasse sans plus attendre. Mes muscles se détendent et mon cœur fait n'importe quoi dans ma poitrine. Sauf que ce n'importe quoi, désormais, je l'apprécie grandement. Ce n'importe quoi, c'est l'expression pure et simple de mes sentiments. Ce n'importe quoi ne mentira jamais et il est la preuve par A plus B que je suis bien amoureux de Naruto. Tout simplement.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, ni faire. Alors je me laisse guider par Naruto qui s'avance tout doucement vers mon oreille et me glisse une phrase qui me fait hérisser le poil.

« Je ne veux pas dire, mais avec tout ça, on va finir par être en retard »

Il s'avère qu'en courant sur les deux cent derniers mètres, nous parvenons à l'entrée avant que la grille se referme sur notre nez. Essoufflé, en sueur et rouge comme une tomate, je suis obligé de reprendre mon souffle sur le mur de l'entrée, avant de passer les doubles portes qui mènent vers l'intérieur. Une fois dans un état potable – et présentable – nous poussons d'un commun accord les doubles portes de notre lycée.

Nous nous faisons envahir par une cinquantaine de visages inconnus. Certains se tournent vers nous, quelques filles me dévisagent de haut en bas en rougissant – ce attitude m'exaspère plus qu'autre chose désormais. Heureusement pour nous, Sakura nous remarque dans toute cette foule et vient nous rejoindre dans de grands gestes et un sourire. Ses lentilles aujourd'hui sont rouges, dont le motif intérieur est une rosace noire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce dessins quelque part, mais je ne sais plus où.

« Tu comptes hypnotiser tout tes adversaires avec les yeux de Totsuke ? Parce que c'est bien parti avec Sasuke, tu verrais la tête qu'il tire ! »

Je regarde Naruto avec de grands yeux avant de secouer la tête comme un chat qu'on aurait trop caressé. Je vais ouvrir la bouche quand le haut parleur presque rouillé du lycée retentit au dessus de nous.

« Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, veuillez vous rendre dans la cour principale du lycée. Le proviseur de l'institut Seishiko vous présentera les épreuves et les lieux où celles-ci se dérouleront. Veuillez avancer de façon disciplinée »

Nous démarrons rapidement, décidant sans nous consulter que nous pouvions sauter la petite réunion avec le proviseur. Nous partons nous changer dans le gymnase avant qu'il ne se fasse envahir par les autres élèves des lycées alentours. Notre épreuve commune, à Naruto et à moi, commence dans une demi-heure. A l'aide de notre coach Sakura, en véritable forme olympique, nous nous échauffons pendant quelques minutes – même si le petit sprint de ce matin peut servir d'échauffement, aux vues de l'énergie que j'y ai dépensé. Rapidement, le terrain devient le centre de toutes les attentions. Les professeurs de sport arrivent, ainsi que les autres participants – Uzumaki et moi sommes les seuls de notre lycée. Huit heure trente sonne sur mon téléphone.

L'épreuve va commencer.

Nous sommes six binômes, étalés sur mille mètres. Je cours le premier, le témoin du relais bien ancré dans ma main. Sakura est dans les gradins, elle me sourit en me faisant le signe de la victoire. Je hoche la tête, mais ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Etrangement, j'ai envie de devenir avec cette fille haute en couleur, qui s'ouvre enfin à moi. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la timidité, mais je n'ai pas besoin de personnes trop semblables à celui que j'étais avant auprès de moi.

Nous nous mettons en position avant qu'on ne siffle le départ. Je respire doucement, me retenant de fermer les yeux afin de me détendre. Comme un film, je revois tous les conseils de Naruto défiler dans ma tête. Ne pas partir trop vite pour ne pas risquer le claquage, et surprendre mes adversaires sur les cent derniers mètres avant de lui passer le relais. Fronçant les sourcils, regardant bien droit devant moi, je suis prêt.

Un professeur aux cheveux étrangement argentés s'avance vers nous, armé d'un sifflet rutilant. Je serre les poings et il donne le départ. Je me fiche de mes cinq autres adversaires et je cours. D'abord à une vitesse de croisière, je me fais rapidement dépassé par deux garçons. J'accélère alors le rythme, très légèrement. Puis, quand j'aperçois enfin Uzumaki de ma position, j'accélère une dernière fois, et pour de bon cette fois-ci. J'avale les mètres à une vitesse incroyable, que je ne me connaissais pas. Je vois Naruto qui me fixe, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il sait que je vais arriver premier de mon groupe, et moi également. Mon entraînement a porté ses fruits, et c'est grâce à lui. Je me promets alors qu'à la fin de la journée, je le remercierais en bonne et due forme. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela. Je suis à quelques mètres du blond. Je tends la main et lui donne le pression bâton témoin, que j'ai choisi bleu. Il l'attrape avec une facilité déconcertante et démarre aussitôt. Je remarque alors, en reprenant doucement mon souffle, qu'il ne suit pas son propre conseil. Puis je me rappelle, en souriant malicieusement, qu'il court depuis longtemps et qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois pratiquer la course à pieds mais en compétition, il est très impressionnant. Ses jambes s'élancent à une vitesse incroyable. C'est tout ce que je peux voir d'où je suis.

Puis, le garçon portant le dossard numéro trois arrive à la hauteur d'Uzumaki. Celui-ci fatigue peut-être, car le rythme de ses jambes ralentit. Mon cœur s'affole dans ma cage thoracique. Je ne veux pas qu'il perde, il ne peut pas perdre. Pas après ce qu'il a fait, pas après ce que nous avons fait. Je tourne alors ma tête vers Sakura. Elle est debout, ses deux mains sont devant sa bouche. Elle croise mon regard et la même idée nous traverse. Je place mes mains en porte-voix devant ma bouche et je hurle des encouragements.

« Tu vas y arriver Naruto ! »

Je sais que nous sommes dans une école et que peu de personnes s'appellent par leur prénom sans marque de politesse. Mais au diable les convenances, au diable la politesse. Je souris à travers mes cris. Décidément, Naruto me fait faire d'étrange choses par amour.

Les encouragements que nous crions à intervalles presque parfaits avec Sakura agissent comme un véritable carburant pour Uzumaki. Après un petit ralentissement, il accélère à nouveau, reprenant du terrain sur le dossard trois. A une dizaine de mètres de l'arrivée, il est premier. Il traverse la ligne de ruban rouge en levant les bras au ciel. Moi, je laisse échapper un cri de joie. Les autres concurrents, déçus, me regardent de travers, les yeux noirs. Je n'en ai rien à faire.

Les haut-parleurs du lycée – qui sont plus utilisés en une seule journée qu'en une année scolaire entière – annoncent nos deux noms de familles en première place et indiquent aux spectateurs la prochaine épreuve. Je n'écoute déjà plus. Mes jambes me mènent d'elles-mêmes vers Naruto, plié en deux au milieu de la piste. J'observe les alentours, ne détecte personne qui nous regarde et viens, en me baissant légèrement, lui coller un baiser sur la joue. Il relève la tête, les yeux arrondis. Lorsqu'il me reconnaît, un grand sourire vient illuminer son visage et ses yeux brillent. Son ciel d'été est plus beau que jamais et j'ai même l'impression que le ciel, qui s'étends au-dessus de nous, fait pâle figure par rapport à ses deux pupilles.

« T'as géré Sasuke. Vraiment. Je suis vraiment très heureux pour toi.

\- Tu sais, tu y a également participé. Alors c'est aussi à mon tour de te féliciter. Tu as été…exceptionnel. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce que j'ai vu sur ce terrain. Bien entendu, j'ai toujours su, depuis février, que tu aimes courir. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin vu la démonstration de ce même amour. Et c'est impressionnant. »

Il rougit, baisse la tête de gêne en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Ses pieds commencent à jouer avec le sable de la piste, nerveusement.

« Je…non, rien, oublie, commence t-il. »

Je hoche la tête, déçu. Je suis certain qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose et qu'il n'a pas osé. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude, alors je commence à me poser des questions. Aurait-il plus de secrets que ses marques sur les poignets ?

Mes interrogations intérieures sont vite chassées par Sakura qui arrive en courant vers nous, le sourire au lèvres. Ses cheveux volent autour d'elle, comme une auréole. Avec le soleil de la matinée, ils brillent de leur couleur fleur de cerisier. C'est beau et réconfortant. En arrivant vers nous, la seule fille de notre petit groupe nous attrape par le coup et nous serre, en même temps dans ses bras. Nous nous retrouvons ensevelis sous sa force presque surhumaine et par son trop-plein d'amour. Uzumaki, ayant retrouvé la parole, lui fait bien remarquer.

« Sakura, tu veux nous broyer ou quoi ?

\- Mais je suis si heureuse pour vous ! Vous avez gagné, vous êtes les meilleurs ! »

Elle se mets à sauter comme un kangourou, nous amenant avec elle dans son étrange activité. Au bout de quelques sauts, elle se rend enfin compte qu'elle nous tient toujours contre elle et finit par nous relâcher – je peux enfin reprendre mon souffle.

« On fait quoi jusqu'à midi ? demande Naruto.

\- Il doit bien avoir d'autres épreuves que nous pouvons aller voir. Nous pouvons par exemple aller encourager quelque uns de nos camarades…

\- Ou se moquer d'Huuyga, intervient Sakura, les poings serrés. Elle m'horripile au plus haut point cette fille ! Mais le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle croit qu'elle est la meilleure en taekwondo, parce qu'elle le pratique depuis qu'elle est toute petite dans son dojo familial. Je l'ai déjà vu faire, c'est à mourir de rire.

\- Direction le gymnase alors, indique Naruto. »

Je n'émets aucune objection, malgré le fait que je pense qu'un tel comportement peut être facilement qualifié de « gamin » et est peu adapté à nos âges. Pourtant, je me laisse guider vers le gymnase avec le sourire. Je ne veux tout simplement pas que mes deux amis le perdent.

Revoir ce lieu me rappelle un souvenir amère à mon cœur et je m'arrête quelques secondes de trop. Les deux autres se stoppent également et me demandent silencieusement ce qui m'arrive. Je fais comprendre d'un vague signe de tête à Sakura que ce n'est rien et qu'elle peut continuer. Mais Naruto ne se laisse pas berner par mon sourire factice. Il me prend doucement la main et me regarde, penchant la tête. Je lève la mienne vers le ciel pour me rassurer, pour me donner du courage ou je ne sais quoi. N'osant pas regarder mon vis-à-vis dans les yeux, je finis par lui dire ce qui ne va pas.

« Le gymnase me rappelle cette journée que j'aimerais tant oublier où je t'ai blessé et où tu as commencé à m'ignorer pour t'intéresser à Huuyga et plus particulièrement le moment où tu m'as dit de rentrer seul et que tu l'as raccompagnée chez elle. Je n'avais pas fait le chemin jusque chez moi sans toi depuis plus d'un mois et cela m'avait fait mal que tu ne sois pas à mes côtés, souriant et riant. C'est tout. »

Uzumaki m'attrape le menton et me force à le regarder. Ses yeux sont ombrageux et je ne comprends pas tout de suite pourquoi.

« Tu sais…tout à l'heure je voulais te dire… Si tu veux, après le festival, tu peux venir à la maison et je te ferais la démonstration d'un autre amour que celui de la course à pieds. »

Il rougit légèrement et fuit mon regard. Cela m'arrange plus qu'autre chose, car je suis également d'une couleur proche de celle d'une tomate. Il faudrait être bête ou complètement naïf pour ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu. Et je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre.

« Bon…je crois qu'Sakura nous attends. Tu viens ? »

Je hoche la tête, tentant de redevenir plus présentable et de calmer mon cœur qui s'échauffe dans ma poitrine. J'ai presque l'impression que je fais ceci en vain.

« Bon sang, mais vous avez vu sa tête lorsqu'elle s'est faite battre par cette première année bien plus petite qu'elle. C'était vraiment magique, hurle Sakura à qui veut l'entendre. »

Nous ne sommes pas sur le toit, mais dans un petit coin ombragé de la cour intérieure du lycée. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, et la plupart des personnes présentent se retournent vers nous en entendant les vociférations d'Sakura. Elle s'excuse rapidement, rougit, et s'enfonce dans sur le blanc sur lequel elle est assise. Nous reprenons alors la discussion précédent le réveil de la voix de la fille de notre groupe. Nous nous faisons couper par un quelqu'un qui s'avance vers nous. Comme parfaitement synchronisés, nous tournons la tête vers cette personne.

C'est un garçon et la première chose que je peux dire, c'est qu'il me ressemble légèrement. Ses cheveux sont coupés courts et sont aussi noirs que de l'encre de Chine, tout comme ses yeux, qui paraissent tellement vide. Sa peau est livide, et la ressemblance d'avec un vampire me vient presque à l'esprit.

« Toi, la fille aux cheveux roses, je t'ai entendu. Tu es méchante, et hideuse. Absolument hideuse, dans ton apparence comme dans ta personnalité. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir des amis. Tu ne le mérite pas. »

Après avoir déversé son venin sur mon amie, il tourne les talons sans un mot de plus. Outré au possible, Uzumaki est prêt à se lever et à aller faire comprendre à cette odieuse personne sa façon de penser de tout cela. Mais il se fait devancer par Sakura qui attrape la manche d'uniforme de l'énergumène en question.

« Je ne t'ai clairement pas demandé ton avis sur la question mon bonhomme. Je te connais pas, je sais pas d'ou tu viens ni ce qui te permet de m'insulter totalement gratuitement comme tu viens de le faire. Mais je vais te dire un truc : On a tous notre vision de l'hideux et du magnifique, je te le concède. Les peintres, les auteurs, les poètes, les gens sans talents, ils ont tous une vision différente. Toi et moi on a une vision différente. Mais tu sais quoi, moi, je te la donne pas à voix haute devant tes amis. Je me tais, je la garde pour moi, je l'écris dans mon journal ou je sais pas quoi. Alors maintenant, va retrouver tes idiots d'amis et ne viens plus m'embêter.

\- Intéressante vision des choses. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu me répondes ainsi. Tu en viendrais presque à m'intriguer. Alors, je vais te poser une petite question : que penses-tu de moi, qui te trouve hideuse ?

\- Franchement, je me disais tout à l'heure que tu n'étais pas mal mais maintenant je te trouve juste affreusement horripilant à me prendre de haut comme tu le fais. Surtout que je ne sais même pas qui t'es !

\- Je m'appelle Saï Saishiki. Ne t'embêtes pas à me donner ton prénom, je le connais déjà, Sakura-chan. »

Il attrape un petit carton dans la poche de son uniforme et le tends à Sakura, avant de tourner les talons et de se détourner de nous à grands pas, empêchant ainsi à mon amie de pouvoir le rattraper. Elle nous regarde tour à tour, les yeux presque écarquillés, la bouche à demi ouverte.

« Je suis la seule à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »

Nous hochons négativement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que nous sommes tout aussi perdus qu'elle. Le gargouillis du ventre d'Uzumaki nous ramène à des préoccupations bien plus terre à terre et matérielles : il est midi passé et nous devrions aller manger.

Notre après midi est rythmée par les matchs de baseball qui se succèdent en se ressemblant malheureusement tous. J'ai regardé le premier avec un intéressement tout particulier, curieux de découvrir Sakura sur le terrain. Mon front se souvient encore de la balle qu'il a reçu au début du mois lors de mes propres entrainements. Mais la curiosité a laissé place à cette pesante impression de déjà vu entre chaque matches, avant de tout à fait se transformer en ennui. Je suis seul dans les gradins, Naruto étant parti s'entraîner aux vues de sa propre épreuve. Les nombreuses filles présentes me dévorent des yeux – je me retiens pour ne pas leur rappeler que je ne suis pas l'attraction principale. Je suis d'ailleurs grandement surpris de ne pas m'être fait approché par l'une d'elle, étant sans mon accompagnateur habituel.

« Tu n'aimes pas le baseball, survient tout d'un coup une voix non loin de moi »

Croyant tout d'abord à une totale hallucination ou à une intervention inopinée de ma conscience dans mon cerveau, je tourne la tête à la recherche de la personne – qui, j'espère, existe – qui m'a adressé la parole. Je finis par tomber sur des yeux noirs et inexpressifs qui me regardent sans me regarder. Saï Saishiki, celui qui est venu insulter Sakura sans la connaître.

« C'est pathétique de rester là pour elle. Premièrement, elle ne vaut la peine que tu t'ennuis ainsi. Je suis certain que Baudelaire d'appelle du plus profond de sa tombe en France pour que tu viennes le lire. Deuxièmement, malgré ce qu'elle te dit, elle n'accepte pas beaucoup ta relation avec Uzumaki Naruto. Elle est jalouse de votre complicité, elle est jalouse de votre amitié presque fulgurante et elle est jalouse de l'importance que tu lui portes, tout comme de tes sentiments à l'égard de ce garçon. Tout simplement parce qu'elle aimerait être à sa place. Sakura-chan est une menteuse, en plus d'être hideuse. »

Je me raidis sur mon siège et sers les poings. Comment est-il au courant de tout cela ? Comment savait-il pour Naruto et moi ?

« Je vois à la raideur de tes bras et à celle de tes poings qu'un sentiment de colère et d'incompréhension te traverse. C'est tout à fait normal. Mais vois-tu, l'avantage avec mon apparence, c'est qu'on peut se glisser dans la foule sans être vu, ni remarqué. C'est un avantage et un inconvénient. Je suis dans la classe d'Sakura-chan depuis la première année de collège, presque au même titre que Naruto-kun. Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis presque le même nombre d'année. Mais elle ne m'a jamais vu. Trop banal je pense. Je l'observe tous les jours, elle hante mes nuits, elle hante mes toiles, aussi médiocres soient elles. Mais moi, je ne suis qu'un fantôme dans sa vie. Un camarade de classe parmi tant d'autre, qu'elle quittera au mois de mars de l'année prochaine pour aller sauver des vies en tant que médecin. Alors, pour me faire remarquer, je suis devenu cette infame personne qui traite la seule personne qu'elle n'a jamais aimé de fille hideuse. Je joue un rôle devant elle, ça ne me plait pas, mais au moins, elle sait qui je suis maintenant. Mais…mais Sakura-chan n'a d'yeux que pour toi, et ce, bien avant que tu rencontres toi-même Naruto-kun. Elle t'as toujours observée de loin, marcher dans les couloirs, te rendre à la bibliothèque, rentrer chez toi emmitouflé dans ton écharpe avec tes écouteurs dans les oreilles. Le problème là-dedans, c'est qu'elle continue de le faire. Tu ne le vois pas parce que toute ton attention est focalisée sur Naruto-kun, ce que je comprends tout à fait, mais elle continue à te regarder avec des yeux de fille amoureuse. Teste là, et tu verras que je ne te mens pas.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Tout ceci, sur Sakura-chan, sur Naruto, sur moi ?

\- J'observe, je déduis, je collecte des informations pour les corréler. J'aime beaucoup votre petit groupe, c'est simplement dommage qu'il soit gangréné par la nature humaine et les sentiments.

\- Je pense que tu sais que ce que tu viens de me dire ne me rassure pas. Surtout que tu connais l'un de mes secrets, ce qui peut t'amener à me faire chanter, à me menacer et à m'humilier devant mes pairs.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je ne suis pas comme cela. Oui, j'aime beaucoup connaître les petites vies des gens, oui, je connais beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de personnes. Mais je n'interfère jamais. Je ne suis qu'un observateur, pas un acteur. Je n'entre dans la vie des gens que j'y suis invité, jamais autrement. »

Je hoche la tête. Malgré ce qu'il vient de me dire, je me méfie. C'est toujours étrange les personnes qui se confient alors qu'ils sont des inconnus. Je m'éloigne de quelques millimètres sur les gradins – déplacement remarqué par mon voisin, malgré son absence de réaction – et me refocalise sur le match qui se déroule devant moi. Je me rends alors compte avec joie qu'il ne reste qu'une minute avant la fin du dernier match, que l'équipe de notre lycée est en finale et que Sakura est à la batte. Elle lève les yeux aux ciel, ses cheveux disciplinés en une queue de cheval. Puis, elle lance son regard vers les spectateurs, me trouve, et ne me lâche plus des yeux. Les rosaces étranges de ses lentilles me déstabilisent au plus haut point, mais je ne me détourne pas. Je lui fais un sourire pour l'encourager, qu'elle me rend au centuple. Alors les mots de Saishiki-san me reviennent en tête et je me tourne vers lui. Ses yeux brillent pour la toute première fois de la journée. Les questions m'assaillent, en particulier une.

Est-ce que Sakura-chan m'a menti ? Est-ce qu'elle m'aime toujours ?

Après un magistral home run et un tour de piste digne de la vitesse de Naruto, Sakura apporte la victoire à son équipe. C'est l'explosion de joie sur le terrain, mais je ne parviens pas à y participer. Ma tête est emplie de questions et cela bloque presque ma bonne humeur.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses me cherche des yeux, je le sais. Je préfère jouer au fantôme plutôt que lui faire face et me rendre compte que Saishiki-san a raison. Mais la sportive en a décidé tout autrement. La médaille claquant sur sa poitrine, elle m'attrape par le bras alors que je pensais être enfin en sécurité, hors de sa vue.

« Hey, où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ? L'épreuve de Naruto-kun ne commence que dans une demi-heure. D'ailleurs, je voulais te proposer d'aller se chercher quelques rafraichissements aux stands…souffle t-elle en rougissant.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Je suis certain que tes coéquipières seraient ravies de t'accompagner à ma place.

\- Hein ?...Mais… »

Je profite de son état de confusion pour me libérer de ses mains et fuir le plus loin possible d'elle. Je ne suis pas doué pour mentir, et je sens que si elle me pose encore une question sur mon étrange comportement, je devrais alors lui dire la vérité : je la fuis car je pense qu'elle m'aime toujours. Malheureusement pour moi, elle se rend vite compte de ma fuite et me rattrape. Nous sommes derrière les gradins du stade du lycée, il n'y presque personne.

« Tu me fuis, c'est ça ? »

Elle a enlevé ses lentilles et ses yeux bruns brillent. Je les trouve fade et vides je ne suis pas objectif, ayant pour unique point de comparaison les deux pupilles pleines de vie de Naruto. Les larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux elle a compris mais attend toujours, derrière une couche d'espoir bien fine, que je démentisse et prétexte une envie pressante. Armé de mon couteau de la vérité et d'un certain manque de tact que j'avais fini par oublier, je brise son espoir en mille morceaux devant ses yeux.

« Oui, je te fuis. »

Elle fixe le sol, comme si les miettes de son espoir étaient tombées d'un seul coup avec ma réponse. Elle tremble, ses poings sont serrés elle se retient de ne pas pleurer devant moi et essaye de ternir sa nouvelle image de fille forte.

« Tu as compris, c'est ça ? demande-t-elle, sa voix faisant des trémolos.

\- Oui.

\- Oh. »

Décidant que cette simple onomatopée met fin à cette discussion, je me détourne une seconde fois d'elle, priant au fond de mon cœur pour que Naruto débarque, sorti de nulle part à la manière des héros dans les mangas pour filles. Mais malheureusement pour moi, ma vie n'est pas un manga et je ne suis pas une héroïne niaise qu'il faut sauver à chaque chapitre. Sakura m'attrape à nouveau le bras pour me faire retourner vers elle. Au lieu de me lâcher lorsque je suis enfin en face de ses yeux, elle fait glisser sa main vers la mienne, se rapproche à grands pas en prenant une respiration que je juge un peu trop longue pour être normale et vient m'embrasser. Comme une pince, elle place ses deux mains autour de ma nuque et se rapproche de moi. Mes sens, coupés par la surprise d'un tel geste – et du culot de cette fille alors qu'elle me sait en couple – reprennent possession de moi et je la repousse violement contre le mur des gradins. Ses joues sont rouges, elle pleure pour de bon elle n'est pas belle à voir.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? explosé-je, perdant mon calme habituel

\- Je…tu…il…

\- Nous, vous, ils ? Tu vas me faire toute les pronoms personnels de la conjugaison japonaise ? Je n'en reviens pas. Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille ? Naruto est ton meilleur ami, tu sais que nous sommes ensembles, nous te l'avons annoncé tous les deux ! Tu le sais, et tu fais ça ! Mais…mais tu ne réfléchis pas ou quoi ? Moi qui pensait que tu allais pouvoir devenir une amie, tu avais l'air de t'être ouverte depuis le début de l'année scolaire, j'avais l'impression de…retrouver une sorte de Naruto version fille ou quelque chose dans comme ça…D'ailleurs, tu te rends compte de la position dans laquelle tu me mets ? J'ai trompé Naruto en me laissant embrasser de la sorte ! »

Je m'arrête à cette réplique dans mon discours ou je risque de devenir vulgaire voir même violent. La colère pulse dans mes veines, dans mes tempes et fait battre mon cœur à toute vitesse. Et voir cette fille qui ne réagit pas, qui continue de couiner, de renifler, de ne pas oser me regarder dans les yeux l'alimente d'une manière exponentielle. Je frappe le mur à côté de moi de rage avant de me détourner d'elle, plein de rage.

En arrivant au second stade de notre lycée, je suis à peu près calmé. L'épreuve commence dans quinze minute et je décide d'aller faire un tour dans les vestiaires afin de retrouver Naruto. Je le découvre assis sur un banc, des écouteurs bleu vif dans les oreilles et un livre dans les mains. Je l'observe tourner les pages avec parcimonie je devine immédiatement qu'il lit du français. En regardant autour de moi, je me rends compte que nous sommes exceptionnellement seuls et cette perspective me ravis au plus haut point – j'en viendrais même à retrouver ma bonne humeur du début de la matinée. J'approche alors à petits pas, tape sur l'épaule du blond qui sursaute à moitié et se tourne vers moi avec un sourire. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire le moindre mot je me penche sur ses lèvres douces. Il hoquette d'abord de surprise avant de répondre avec ferveur. Je suis maître de tous nos mouvements et il se laisse faire, les joues rouges. Nous nous séparons quelques minutes après, essoufflés mais heureux.

« Wow…C'est…wow…

\- Tu en perds tes mots ? souligné-je en riant.

\- Ouais…C'est dingue l'effet que tu me fais…Tu es…wow…Je sais même plus quoi te dire, tu me cloue le bec là.

\- Alors ne dis rien et profite. Qu'écoutes-tu ? Que lis-tu ? »

Il arrache un de ses écouteurs et me le tend avant de me mettre son livre sur les genoux. Les premières notes d'une chanson que je connais pourtant bien résonne dans mes oreilles et fait monter en moi une bonne humeur presque vivifiante. Je m'intéresse alors au livre désormais sur mes genoux. Comme je l'avais deviné, il s'agit de français. Mais ce n'est pas de la poésie, mais un roman.

« Tu n'avais pas dit que Victor Hugo était un auteur presque impossible à lire ? Alors que fais-tu avec ces _Misérables_ entre les mains ?

\- Ma mère m'a conseillé de le lire. C'est vrai que c'est dur et pas franchement gai, mais on est facilement pris dans le récit et on a parfois du mal à le lâcher.

\- Je te crois, dis-je en l'ouvrant doucement. Qui est-ce ? demandé-je en pointant un prénom écrit en lettre romaine sur la première page. _Sa-lo-mé_ , joli prénom.

\- Ma mère. Elle s'appelle comme ça. Le bouquin est à elle, elle me l'a refilé quand…Quand je suis parti de la maison ce matin.

\- Je suis curieux de rencontrer tes parents, puisque tu connais un peu les miens, jusqu'à t'inviter à mon petit déjeuner. Penses-tu que cela serait possible d'organiser un diner avec eux ?

\- Moui, soupire-t-il en fuyant mon regard. Je verrais avec eux, mais c'est tout à fait possible. »

Notre conversation est coupée par un élève peu discret qui entre en grand fracas dans les vestiaires. J'y vois le signal de mon départ. Avant de rendre son écouteur au blond, je lui glisse en français à son oreille encore vierge de toute musique.

« _N'oublie pas, lorsque tu seras sur le terrain, que je t'aime »_

Il rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, ce qui jure avec leur couleur blonde. Je m'enfuis du vestiaire en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, fier de mon petit effet. Ma bonne humeur est de retour, malgré la culpabilité qui ronge mon cœur. Je me promets alors de tout lui raconter une fois cette journée terminée.

Les huit lignes que comporte le terrain sont toutes occupées par des garçons en survêtement et une seule fille – qui ne vient pas de notre lycée. Un premier année, bien frêle et un peu rondouillard représente notre seconde chance de première place – bien que je sois septique quand à ses capacités. Les gradins se remplissent peu à peu de personne venant encourager leurs amis et je me retrouve bien vite entouré de personne que je ne connais pas.

« Sakura-chan n'est pas avec toi. J'en conclue donc que tu l'as testé et que ce test m'a donné raison. Ai-je tort ?

\- Malheureusement non Saishiki-san. Sitôt que j'ai eu le dos tourné, elle en a profité pour m'embrasser. Je lui ai fait violement comprendre que je n'adhérais pas du tout à ce genre de comportement et je l'ai laissée en plan. Pour moi, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

\- Je l'ai retrouvée en pleurs près du gymnase, là où vous avez mangé ce midi. Et je dois te remercier. Car grâce aux larmes que tu as fait naître dans ses yeux, j'ai pu me rapprocher d'elle et la consoler. Par contre, je crois qu'elle m'a pris pour toi. C'est vrai que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Alors, tout ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est merci. »

Puis il se tait. Je sais qu'il n'attend pas de réponse de ma part. Il ne fait qu'énoncer des faits, comme un journal parlant. C'est presque triste comme comportement. Pourtant, je l'ignore sitôt notre conversation finie, pour me concentrer pleinement sur Naruto. Le départ est imminent.

C'est M. Gaï lui-même qui porte le beau sifflet argenté fièrement accroché autour de son cou par une petite cordelette rouge. Il fait un clin d'œil à Uzumaki, prend une grande respiration et souffle de toute ses forces dans l'objet qui siffle bruyamment. La course est lancée. Il s'agit d'un cent mètre, et l'heure n'est plus aux stratégies pour économiser ses forces ou son souffle il faut courir sans se préoccuper du reste. Le blond démarre bien, se plaçant presque immédiatement premier. Les autres participants ne se laissent pas faire et accélèrent. Les vingt premiers mètres sont avalés sans que j'ai eu le temps de souffler. Trente, quarante, cinquante, soixante, soixante-dix, quatre-vingt, les mètres défilent sous la course rythmée de tout ces élèves, Naruto en tête. Je souris déjà, prêt à descendre en trombe des gradins pour aller le féliciter de sa victoire. Pourtant, je ne bougerais pas de ma place avant la fin de la course.

Je pourrais insulter la vie, le destin, l'univers tout entier qui nous renvoie nos moments de joie et de bonheur en pleine tête en nous plongeant dans le malheur, aussi minime soit-il. Je pourrais dire que c'est la faute à pas de chance, qu'on ne peut pas gagner à chaque fois, qu'il faut bien perdre pour progresser, que la vie est faite de défaites et de victoire. Je pourrais jurer dans ma barbe inexistante, bien que cela ne me ressemble pas. Je pourrais faire énormément d'autres choses qui ne me correspondent pas. Pourtant, quand Naruto se foule la cheville à quinze mètres de la victoire, qu'il se fait dépasser dans les cinq derniers mètres et qu'il arrive troisième, je me mets à pleurer.

Au milieu de gradins remplis de mes semblables, parfaits juges dans leur état d'adolescent, je laisse libre court à mes émotions, aussi violente soient-elles. Je me fiche du regard des autres, je me fiche de me faire bousculer, qu'on me dise de me ressaisir parce que ce n'est pas dans la nature d'un garçon de bientôt dix-huit de pleurer ainsi, pour une simple défaite. Malgré cela, je ne parviens pas à m'arrêter. Je ne lâche pas Naruto de mes yeux brouillés de larmes, je cherche ses pupilles, je le cherche lui. Mais il s'enfuit, clopinant de son pied traite, vers – je suppose – l'infirmerie. J'essaie de le rattraper, mais je me fais engouffrer par l'immense masse d'élèves qui quitte les gradins. Le temps de retrouver mon chemin et mes esprits, d'essuyer rageusement mes larmes, je l'ai perdu. Je prends alors moi-même la décision de me rendre à l'infirmerie. Evitant les participants, je me glisse tel un serpent entre eux et parviens, bien que je sois surpris, rapidement au bâtiment qui renferme la petite aile médicale du lycée. Malheureusement, beaucoup de personnes attendent devant l'entrée et en bloque la vue. A coups de coude et au grand renforts d'excuses pas toujours sincères, je me fraie un chemin parmi les estropiés du festival. Mes yeux se transforment alors en scan et je balaie la pièce de mes pupilles noires, à la recherche d'une chevelure blonde que je connais bien. Personne, il n'est pas ici.

Sortant doucement de la pièce, je vais m'appuyer contre un mur afin de réfléchir. Par reflexe, je sors mon téléphone portable de ma poche je n'ai que peu de chance de le trouver au bout du fil, sachant pertinemment que les athlètes ne se promènent pas avec leurs appareils électroniques, trop fragiles pour la course à pied. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la tonalité du répondeur d'Uzumaki que j'entends lorsque je finis par l'appeler, mais bien sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Simplement savoir où tu te trouves. Je m'inquiétais pour ta cheville, ta chute a dû être douloureuse.

\- T'occupes, j'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice. Va faire la fête avec Sakura, vu que vous vous entendez si bien et que vous avez gagné, vous ! »

La dernière phrase est aspirée, comme un sanglot. Il raccroche précipitamment et je perçois alors, impuissant, le bip de la fin de l'appel. Jetant presque mon téléphone dans ma poche, je décide d'aller le chercher. Je suis presque certain de l'endroit où il se trouve et je me dispute presque de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Lorsque je ressors de l'infirmerie, la nuit est tombée comme une chape de plomb sur le lycée. Les lumières sont allumées et on prépare un grand feu de bois pour la fête de fin de festival. Je n'ai jamais pris part à de tels festivités et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer j'ai mieux à faire que d'aller danser autour d'un feu. Je crois quelques personnes dans les escaliers menant au toit, ce qui ne me surprend guère les lieux sont bien moins surveillés qu'en période scolaire normale. Pourtant, lorsque je pousse la porte du toit, je ne vois personne. Résigné, voulant presque frapper le mur d'un point colérique et inquiet, je suis prêt à faire demi-tour lorsque j'entends des sanglots non loin de moi. M'avançant prudemment vers la faible source de bruit, je fusionne presque avec le mur qui me camoufle de la vue de la seule personne présente. Quand je pose les yeux sur elle, je retiens un sanglot au fond de ma gorge.

Naruto est assis contre le mur, les jambes repliées vers son torse- mais elles ne sont pas collées, si bien que je vois encore ses mains. Un casque que je suppose être jaune est coincé sur ses oreilles – c'est d'ailleurs sans doute grâce à lieu qu'il ne m'a pas entendu arriver. Le plus surprenant dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas la position de ses pieds ou la couleur de ses accessoires, c'est ce qu'il fait. Il pleure à chaudes larmes, sanglote, renifle, pleure à nouveau sans s'arrêter une seule seconde. Sa respiration est saccadée. Ses deux mains sont étendues devant lui et il tient un objet dont je ne devine pas l'apparence ni le nom, étant trop éloigné de lui. Soudain et à travers ses larmes, il commence à parler, dirigeant sa tête vers le ciel étoilé au-dessus de nos têtes.

« Vous en avez pas marre hein, de briller comme ça. Ce que c'est con une étoile. De la lumière qui est morte il y a des milliers d'années, faut avouer que y a plus intéressant comme objet d'études. Pourtant, nous, bêtes humains, on les aime les étoiles. On les chante, on les dessine, on les insère dans des techniques de drague complètement pourries. On en devient même, d'après les croyances populaires. On dit ça aux enfants quand leur grand mère meurt. T'inquiètes pas mon petit, ta mamie, c'est une étoile, elle t'observe de là-haut. Tu vois, t'es pas seul dans le noir. Finalement, on est qu'une bande de gros menteur. Parce ce qu'on dit pas à ce pauvre gosse qui se croit rassuré, c'est que les étoiles qu'il regarde avec un sourire le soir, elles sont mortes bien avant la grand-mère de sa grand-mère. Il est tout seul, comme un débile à regarder des objets morts. Je dis ça, mais je suis pareil, voir même pire. Je hurle à des personnes qui ne m'entendent même pas, qui sont dans l'incapacité la plus complète de me répondre, qui ne veule même pas se donner la peine de m'écouter. Je hurle au silence, hé ho, je suis là, je suis pas mort moi, et je suis tout seul. Tu veux pas me tenir un peu compagnie, hein, le silence ? Hé, t'en vas pas ! Non, me laisse pas avec ta copine la solitude et l'autre, la folie, qui guette. M'abandonne pas ! T'es comme eux finalement, tu fuis, t'abandonne, tu me laisse me démerder tout seul et tu me regardes sombrer dans un gros trou bien noir. Ça te fait marrer hein, le silence. Ça te fait marrer de me voir gesticuler tout seul dans le noir, de causer à une immensité et de devenir complètement fou. Mais ce que tu comprends pas, saloperie de silence, c'est que j'ai mal. J'ai mal à en crever. J'ai mal de voir Sasuke sourire à Sakura, de la voir le regarder comme moi je le regarde, de le voir tomber pour elle, de les voir devenir un petit couple heureux et affreusement cliché, de les voir s'embrasser sous mon nez. J'ai mal de le voir me faire ça et de voir que quelques minutes après, il me dit qu'il m'aime, qu'on commence à avancer à deux, qu'on construit un truc qui je crois, va marcher. Enfin, je croyais. Ça fait mal, le silence, parce que tu vois, avec Sasuke, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'entendait. J'avais pas l'impression que t'étais là, entre nous, à me rappeler la dure réalité. J'avais pas l'impression que tu dictais ma vie comme tu sembles adorer le faire depuis ma première année. Mais là, t'es à nouveau là, m'englobant dans toute ma personne, allant s'infiltrer jusque dans mes chansons, jusque dans mon sang et mes gestes. Parce que tu vois, saloperie de silence, tu vois ce que tu me fais faire. Hein, tu vois, j'avais arrêté en février, parce que je te sentais plus, parce que t'avais enfin disparu. J'avais arrêté, et ce soir, je vais recommencer. Et toi, tu va rire, tu va boira ce beau liquide rouge dont tu sembles te nourrir comme un vampire, et moi je vais hurler. Parce que je sais faire que ça. Que ça… »

Dans le noir de cette nuit pleine d'étoiles, je distingue enfin l'objet que tient Uzumaki dans ses mains. Un canif à la lame luisante. Un canif, qu'il rapproche dangereusement de sa peau. Un canif qui la tranche, laissant couler un filet de sang sur le sol. Un canif qui fait redoubler ses pleures dans ses yeux, ses sanglots dans gorge, la douleur dans son coeur. Un canif qui vient percer mon propre coeur, qui bat, bat, bat sans vouloir s'arrêter tant j'ai peur. Pourtant, je ne fais pas un geste vers lui, je ne me montre pas. Je m'écrase par terre, et je pleure. Je pleure, regardant le ciel qui ne m'accompagne pour une fois pas. Je regarde les étoiles, sujet de l'étrange monologue de mon blond. Il ne me fait pas du bien, il ne me rassure pas. Il ne me fait plus rien.

Plus rien.


	6. Juin

_Réponse au review anonymes :_ _Cherry : Haha, j'ai l'impression de faire ça avec tout le monde (le fait d'embrouiller les sentiments). C'est drôle, surtout que je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi. Enfin, sauf pour la fin de Mai, parce que j'ai vraiment été sadique (et encore, tu n'as pas encore lu le chapitre qui vient). J'espère que ça te plaira !_ _Kyuusei : Et toi je te remercie pour le commentaire qui fait chaud au cœur ! Cela faisait énormément de temps que je n'avais pas écrit sur ces deux-là, et la fanfic longue en chapitre me hantait comme un véritable fantôme. Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir remise dans le bain et que cette suite, faisant presque dix-huit mille mots, te plaira !_

 _We are : C'est ce que j'adore faire quand je travaille sur Naruto et Sasuke. Passer au-dessus de leur amitié, ni trop vite, ni trop lentement. C'est affreusement compliqué. Pour leu « au-dessus des bisous », ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Je me laisse le temps, je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec ça._

 _Naruto est tourmenté également dans le début du manga, vu qu'il est tout seul et rejeté par le village entier. J'espère que ce chapitre te donnera des réponses à tes questions )_

Le mois de juin est précurseur de beaucoup de choses dans la vie, grandes ou petites. C'est le mois avant les vacances d'été, avant mon anniversaire, avant les premiers examens, avant la chaleur, les quelques cigales de notre petite ville, des balades en ville avec Itachi et des après-midi à regarder le ciel au-dessus de nos têtes, à rêver, à penser, à rire peut-être.

Pourtant, cette année, le mois de juin n'est précurseur de rien. Il ne fait pas beau, il fait presque froid, les cigales ne chantent pas et le ciel ne me fait plus sourire. Le ciel ne me fait plus rien. Le week-end dernier, j'ai tout raconté en bloc à Naruto. Sans m'arrêter, sans respirer, sans cligner des yeux. Il n'a pas bronché, il a hoché la tête à la fin et il s'est levé, sans un mot. Il a quitté la pièce et il est rentré chez lui.

Peut-être est-ce que je me trompe ? Peut-être que le moins de juin de cette année est précurseur d'autre chose ? Peut-être ?

Nous sommes lundi, nous avons histoire pendant une heure trente. Naruto n'est pas présent, j'ai reçu un message sec et froid avant de partir qui m'a prévenu qu'il est malade. J'ai demandé quelques explications, sans réponses. Désormais, je regarde par la fenêtre quand mon téléphone vibre violemment contre ma cuisse, dans la poche de mon pantalon d'uniforme. Je l'attrape délicatement et je le pose sur la table, derrière mon livre d'histoire plus épais qu'un dictionnaire. Une petite notification s'affiche comme quoi j'ai reçu un mail d'Uzumaki. Pensant faire face à des lignes et des lignes qui m'expliquent qu'il s'ennuie seul chez lui – ses parents doivent être partis travailler – je l'ouvre en soupirant. Ce sont bien de nombreuses lignes qui s'étalent devant mes yeux, mais elles ne parlent aucunement d'ennui.

 _L'horloge file, les secondes défilent, le temps passe et je trépasse. Si ça avait été mieux écrit, et surtout, si ça avait été en français, je suis certain que Baudelaire aurait pu utiliser ces vers dans un de ses poèmes morbides. J'ai pas envie de m'étaler là-dessus, de te sortir un discours mielleux et larmoyant comme quoi tu as changé ma vie et tout ce qui va avec – même si pour être franc, c'est totalement vrai – mais que ça n'a pas suffi et bla et bla. Je voulais juste que les derniers mots que je t'écrive soient de la poésie. Pas de la grande, certes, mais quand même. Alors, lis ce poème de mon humble composition, réfléchis, vis, et oublie-moi, teme »_

Un second message arrive aussitôt après, contenant le fameux poème, écrit en français et en acrostiche. Il ne respecte pas vraiment les normes poétiques, comme le nombre de pieds à chaque vers, mais les mots riment entre eux, et pour moi, c'est l'essentiel.

L'oiseau navigue dans le ciel bleu

Ivre de joie, pour lui ceci n'est qu'un jeu

Balloté par les vents

Et, comme le pélican

Riant, il vole, ailes déployées

Trouvant son chemin grâce aux nuages grisés

Et, grand et puissant, vit sa liberté

Le clin d'œil au ciel me touche, je souris quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ce mail de mon petit-ami sonne comme une lettre d'adieu. Je relis chaque mot avec un étrange soin, je m'en imprègne et je finis par comprendre. L'histoire de l'horloge, du temps qui passe et des personnes qui meurent, de ce _oublie-moi, teme_. Je me lève subitement, même si je sais que je suis au milieu d'un cours. Je suis effrayé et cela doit se lire sur mon visage. Mon professeur s'arrête dans sa leçon et me demande ce que je fais debout, si j'ai un quelconque problème. Je hoche la tête, j'attrape mon sac de cours et je traverse les rangées de tables comme un éclaireur dans la neige, au Pôle Nord. L'enseignant continue avec ses questions qui restent sans réponses. Je me fiche des conséquences, complétement. Je cours dans les couloirs, je vois les fenêtres et les étages défiler sous mes pas, mon cœur bat la chamade, j'en ai presque mal. Je ne suis jamais sorti aussi rapidement de l'enceinte du lycée. Soudainement, mes pensées, qui continuent de tourner dans ma tête, s'emboitent entre elles et je réalise une effroyable chose. Je ne sais absolument pas où se trouve Naruto. Je ne sais même pas où il habite.

Rien, mis à part le lac. Cet endroit perdu au milieu de nulle part, mais qui a plus de signification pour lui que sa propre maison. Je l'appelle une première fois pour vérifier ce que je pense. Le téléphone sonne longuement, sans réponse, avant que la voix automatique du répondeur ne se déclenche. Je prends alors ma décision. Serrant fort ma carte de transports entre mes doigts, je cours du plus vite que je puisse dans les rues, vers la gare la plus proche. J'attrape le premier train qui passe, je me fiche du regard des passants et autres touristes qui doivent se demander ce que je fais là à pareille heure.

Le trajet me semble plus long que jamais. Je m'agite, je trépigne sur mon siège, et je m'interdis de regarder le ciel. Parce que désormais, ciel signifie Naruto et penser à lui me ferai m'énerver – non pas de colère mais d'inquiétude – encore plus. Lorsque la petite gare est annoncée, je saute sur mes deux pieds, bouscule légèrement les personnes autour de moi et sors tel un boulet de canon envoyé sur les lignes ennemies. Je cours à nouveau comme si je participais au plus grand sprint de tous les temps, comme si j'étais un athlète adulé par les médias et son public. Je me perds dans les feuillages de la forêt qui se ressemblent tous, je m'énerve pour de bon cette fois-ci, je frappe l'écorce d'un arbre, de rage. Soudain, je tends l'oreille et j'entends le bruit mélodieux de l'eau qui coule. La cascade est proche. Naruto est proche.

Comme un animal sauvage, je me fie à mon ouïe et non à mon déplorable sens de l'orientation. J'écoute les bruits de la forêt, le vent qui fais bouger les feuilles, celles-ci qui se détachent violemment pour aller s'échouer au sol et se faire écraser par les bottes des marcheurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, je trouve enfin la cascade. Elle est là, derrière un arbre que je contourne rapidement.

Ce que je vois me glace le sang.

Naruto est sous cette même cascade, à la manière d'un samouraï qui médite sur la vie et ce qui l'entoure. Il ferme les yeux, les mains liées sur le bas de son ventre découvert. Tout autour de lui, l'eau est rouge du sang qui s'échappe des deux grandes plaies sur ses avants bras. Je réprimande un haut-le-cœur mais me reprends bien vite en me disant qu'il est en danger. Je saute dans l'eau, mouillant mon uniforme au passage, j'avance avec les plus grandes enjambées que je puisse vers lui. Je m'accroupis dans l'eau, à sa hauteur et tente de le faire bouger par tous les moyens. Je lui touche l'épaule, je le secoue. Mais rien n'y fait, il a toujours les yeux fermés et le débit de sang qui coule de ses bras est toujours alarmant. Je me décide enfin à le bouger de là, en lui attrapant les jambes puis le dos et en le plaçant tout contre moi. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée, où le prince sauve la princesse. Sauf que je suis dans la réalité et que celle-ci est totalement cauchemardesque.

Je manque plusieurs fois de faire tomber mon petit-ami, parce que je ne suis pas assez fort et que l'eau le fait glisser de mes bras. Avant qu'il ne rencontre le sol d'une manière tout sauf douce, je le dépose lentement sur une pierre, qui se colore trop rapidement de rouge. Toujours alarmé par les deux blessures, je prends vite la décision de sacrifier mon uniforme pour la vie d'Uzumaki. J'en déchire rapidement deux bandes épaisses au niveau de mes manches, que je place tout d'abord en deux garrots au niveau de ses coudes, puis à nouveau deux bandes pour recouvrir les plaies béantes et saignantes. Le flot semble grandement ralentir, ce qui me rassure quelques instants. Il faut ensuite passer à l'étape suivante. Je vais chercher mon sac de cours, lancé quelque part avant que j'entre dans l'eau et en sors mon téléphone. Le réseau est faible, mais présent. Tremblant de peur, je compose le numéro des urgences. Une petite voix me répond.

« _Vous êtes aux urgences de la ville, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

\- Mon ami, il…il y a du sang partout sur les bras, c'est affreux, il va mourir, faites quelque chose, je vous en prie…commencé-je, perdant peu à peu mon sang froid.

\- Calmez-vous Monsieur, et expliquez-moi distinctement où vous êtes.

\- Je suis dans un petit village, dans l'agglomération Nord de la ville. J'ai pris la ligne deux du train pour y arriver. Je…je sais pas quoi vous dire de plus, j'en sais rien…Ecoutez, je vais essayer de me déplacer vers la gare…

\- D'accord, je vous envoie une équipe immédiatement. Ne bougez pas Monsieur ! »

Et elle raccroche. Je reste dix secondes à observer mon téléphone au creux de ma main avant de me rendre compte que les secours ne nous trouveront pas dans ma forêt, au milieu de nulle part. Je regarde Uzumaki toujours évanoui et puis le chemin qui mène à la gare. Je réfléchis une bonne minute sur le chemin à prendre puis me décide enfin à bouger. Je cale mon sac de cours sur mes deux épaules – bien qu'il ne soit pas fait pour ça – puis place, tout en douceur, Naruto sur mon dos, accrochant ses mains autour de mon cou et tenant bien ses cuisses contre moi. Il n'est pas léger mais je commence doucement ma marche.

Au fil de mes pas, je retrouve mon chemin. Je ne marche pas rapidement, je tangue de temps en temps et Uzumaki menace plusieurs fois de tomber de mes épaules. Mais je tiens bon. J'arrive à la gare déserte à ce moment de la journée et j'attends, le blond déposé au sol à côté de moi. J'ai toujours aussi peur, même si mon corps ne tremble plus. Mon cœur, lui, n'a pas ralenti le rythme de ses battements et tend même à les accélérer encore plus. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser sous la pression du stress, de la peur, de l'inquiétude et...et je ne sais même plus…

Ce sont les sirènes que j'entends au loin qui me libèrent de ma peur. Je saute sur mes deux pieds - j'étais assis sur le rebord des marches de la gare – pour me faire remarquer par le personnel médical. Je fais de grands signes, quitte à être ridicule. Lorsqu'ils me voient enfin, j'ai la soudaine impression que l'on me retire un grand poids de mes épaules. Naruto est sauvé.

Les deux ambulanciers se rapprochent moi en courant, emportant avec eux un brancard qui glisse rapidement sur la route qui n'est pourtant pas lisse. Je reprends Uzumaki sur mes épaules et le dépose délicatement sur le brancard. Les ambulanciers s'adressent alors à moi.

« C'est vous qui l'avez trouvé ?

\- Oui. Il était dans l'eau, près d'une cascade, non loin d'ici.

\- Bien. Vous connaissez son prénom, ou le numéro de téléphone de ses parents ou d'une personne responsable ?

\- Il s'appelle Uzumaki Naruto. Je ne sais rien d'autre et il n'y a que moi. »

Je me rends à nouveau compte que je ne sais presque rien de la vie de mon pourtant petit-ami. Ils commencent à le sangler, puis à le mettre dans l'ambulance. Avant qu'ils ne referment les portes, je monte à bord, sans demander l'autorisation de qui que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Monsieur ? Vous n'êtes pas de la famille, vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de monter avec nous.

\- Il est tout seul. Je lui ai sauvé la vie mais…il est tout seul. Je suis son meilleur ami, croyez-moi, il sera heureux de me voir en se réveillant. Alors je viens avec vous. Il faudra me chasser à grands coups pour que je quitte cette ambulance. »

L'ambulancier sourit et hoche la tête. Je m'installe sur une sorte de banc prévu pour les accompagnants. Uzumaki est déjà branché aux machines et a un masque sur le nez. Le sang ne coule presque plus de ses blessures et j'ai l'impression que mon bandage improvisé avec des bouts de mon uniforme a fait son effet.

En le voyant évanoui, j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Je me sens également coupable, car j'étais involontairement au courant de son mal-être et des zébrures de ses poignets. J'aurais dû réagir fin mai lorsque je l'ai aperçu sur le toit, se blessant une nouvelle fois. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et attrape violement mes mèches de cheveux. L'ambulancier à côté de moi m'interpelle en me prenant par l'épaule.

« On ne peut pas prévoir ce genre de choses. Croyez-moi. Souvent, quand ça arrive, il est bien trop tard. Alors, ne culpabilisez pas, parce que vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

\- Je le vois tous les jours, et je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Je suis son meilleur ami, je suis son…Je n'ai rien vu…

\- Mon petit frère a fait une tentative de suicide lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans à cause de l'école et de la pression qu'il ressentait. C'est moi qui l'est trouvé étendu dans sa chambre, une boîte vide de médicaments à côté de lui. Je m'en suis voulu pendant des mois de n'avoir rien vu.

\- Et votre petit frère ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? je demande, curieux.

\- Il est vivant. Et chaque fois qu'il me voit, il me remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Ecoutez, je vais vous dire quelque chose. Votre ami va avoir des cicatrices, c'est certain. Et il va falloir qu'il vive avec. Dans les premiers temps, il ne va pas arrêter de les regarder, et ses faiblesses ainsi que ses échecs vont lui revenir à la figure. A ce moment précis, il aura besoin de vous. Relevez-lui la tête lorsqu'il la baisse sur ses poignets. Dites-lui que vous tenez à lui, même si ça peut vous paraître étrange. Dites-lui tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, même les choses les plus futiles. Faîtes-lui sentir que vous êtes là et que vous ne l'abandonnerez pas. »

Je hoche la tête et bascule mon regard vers celui fermé de mon blond. Mon cœur me serre à cette vue et je me demande presque si je vais un jour revoir leur si singulière couleur.

A l'hôpital, je récupère les affaires de Naruto dans un petit sac plastique. Son téléphone, inutilisable à cause de l'eau qui s'est infiltrée dans ses circuits, ses clefs de maison, sa carte de transport. J'ai l'impression, quand j'inspecte ses affaires sous tous leurs angles, d'être complétement sourd, dans mon propre monde. Je m'entends respirer, j'entends mon cœur battre, j'entends presque mes larmes qui sont aux coins de mes yeux et menacent de couler sur mes joues.

C'est l'infirmière qui me tend un second sac transparent qui me fait sortir de ma léthargie. Celui-ci contient les habits de mon ami. Un pantalon gorgé d'eau et une chemise, sans doute blanche lorsqu'elle a été achetée. Elle est désormais décorée de rouge, de rose et d'autre nuances qu'un peintre aurait trouvé magnifiques mais qui ne m'inspirent que de la tristesse, un océan de tristesse.

J'ai les yeux braqués sur le sol et je tente, tant bien que mal, de retenir mes larmes. Mais elles sont plus fortes, bien plus fortes que ma faible volonté. Elles glissent, elles dévalent, elles s'enfuient et vont goutter sur le sol sous mes pieds. Je me sens pathétique, à relâcher mes émotions au milieu d'une salle d'attente d'hôpital parce que dans toutes les jolies conventions de notre monde, je devrais être fort et ne surtout pas pleurer. Pleurer, ce n'est pas pour les garçons, pour les mecs, pour les hommes. J'essuie rageusement l'eau sur mon visage, dans un rictus presque mauvais et je me lève, bien décidé à voir Uzumaki. Je m'approche du bureau des infirmières, plaque mon plus beau sourire sur mes lèvres et demande :

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la chambre d'Uzumaki Naruto ? Il vient d'arriver entre vos murs. »

La seule femme présente relève la tête de son ordinateur, me regarde en biais sans doute pour juger avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur son écran lumineux.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le voir, il est dans l'unité psychiatrique. Il n'y a que ses parents qui peuvent entrer, ou ses frères et sœurs.

\- Je suis son cousin, mentis-je, nous allons au même lycée et c'est moi qui l'ai retrouvé. »

L'infirmière me regarde d'un air suspicieux, ayant sans doute beaucoup de mal à croire mon mensonge. Elle me fixe de haut en bas, comme un scanner et plisse les yeux – les siens sont déjà très bridés, si bien que cela les fait presque disparaître sous sa peau. Elle finit par presque me cracher le numéro de la chambre au visage, comme un serpent qui crache son venin sur une proie. Je la remercie du bout des lèvres et me dirige à toutes jambes vers le service de psychiatrie. Il s'avère que je me fais encore interroger trois fois avant qu'une infirmière ne m'amène en personne à la porte de sa chambre.

J'entre tout doucement. La pièce est très bien éclairée, baignant dans le soleil de cette fin de matinée. Le ciel est bleu, sans nuages, exactement comme je l'aime. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour m'y perdre, mais plutôt pour retrouver Naruto.

Il est allongé sur le lit, le soleil illuminant doucement son visage. Ici, pas de machine qui bip, simplement des murs blancs, une chaise et une tablette pour y déposer la carafe d'eau. Les deux poignets de Naruto sont enroulés dans des bandes blanches. On l'a sans doute recousu. Si je ne savais pas ce qui vient de se passer, je l'aurais sans doute trouvé magnifique étendu ainsi sur son lit.

Pour éviter de tourner en rond, je vais m'assoir sur la chaise de la chambre, que je rapproche tout doucement du lit – je la soulève du sol pour ne pas qu'elle crisse sur le lino. De là, j'attrape la main droite de Naruto et je serre ses doigts, entre les miens. Je les caresse, je ne les brusque pas, comme si toute sa peau était du cristal qui se briserait au moindre contact. Les larmes remontent aux coins de mes yeux et je me laisse faire, je me laisse dominer, je me laisse vaincre. Je suis seul, et je suis faible. Je baisse la tête vers mon pantalon mutilé pour la bonne cause. Les sanglots font se secouer mes épaules, et je me laisse tomber sur le matelas, à quelques centimètres de la main que je tiens toujours. Je ne me connaissais pas si expressif. Je suis si rationnel, si…Moi qui veut mettre un mot sur chaque émotion, qui veut tout expliquer, tout comprendre, tout savoir de moi, je suis perdu en plein brouillard artistique. Je ne vois pas à dix mètres, je nage vers l'inconnu et je suis encore incapable de dire si j'aime ce que je fais ou non.

Contre l'alèse en plastique qui sent l'hôpital, je me laisse aller. Les larmes tombent, imbibent le matelas mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

« Tu chiales comme un fillette ma parole… »

Sept mots glissés d'une voix rauque, caverneuse, mais malicieuse. Je frissonne avant de me relever à la manière de ces animaux étranges, les suricates et de fixer celui qui vient de parler. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, son sourire est malicieux. A travers les larmes désormais chargées de joie, je souris de toutes mes dents.

« Tu fais peur Sasuke. J'ai l'impression que tu vas m'étriper sur place et faire un collier avec mes boyaux. Range-moi immédiatement ce sourire.

\- Mais…mais…je suis…heureux.

\- Ca se voit pas franchement avec cet excès de morve. Au fait, tu serais sympa de me donner à boire, j'ai la gorge aussi sèche que le Sahara. »

Je m'exécute en silence, ravalant mes larmes au passage. Mon cœur, n'étant pas calmé, tambourine toujours dans ma poitrine. J'attrape le verre de plastique rose défraichit, et verse de l'eau de la carafe, avant de la tendre au blond. Il avale tout d'une gorgée et repose bruyamment le verre contre la tablette. Il passe une main rageuse devant ses lèvres pour essuyer une moustache invisible et darde ses deux pupilles bleues sur moi. Si, il y a quelques minutes à peine, elles étaient aussi gaies que le ciel dehors, elles sont désormais aussi tourmentées que lorsque l'orage qui gronde.

« Bon après ces petites plaisanteries, tu vas m'expliquer franchement pourquoi tu m'as sauvé alors que je voulais quitter ce putain de monde. »

C'est la douche froide. Mon cœur s'arrête un millième de seconde avant de repartir de plus belle, animé non pas par la joie d'avoir retrouvé mon amoureux, mais par la dureté de ses propos. De surprise, je lâche ses doigts et ramène ma main contre ma cuisse. Mon cerveau tourbillonne, désireux de trouver la réponse adéquate à une telle question. Rapidement, mon rationalisme reprend le dessus il n'y en a pas d'idéale. Tout ce que je suis en mesure de faire, c'est de limiter la casse et de ne surtout, surtout pas craquer face aux deux iris qui me transpercent.

« Comment sais-tu que je suis ton sauveur ? demandé-je, préparant le terrain.

\- Je t'ai vu. Au lac. J'étais au bord de la perte de connaissance, et je t'ai vu accourir vers moi. Et quand je me suis réveillé, t'étais en train de tremper mon matelas. J'en conclu donc que c'est toi.

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Ton message et ta poésie – très jolie d'ailleurs – m'ont fait réagir. J'ai agi en conséquence.

\- Mais bon sang, est-ce que tu sais lire ? Je t'ai dit de m'oublier ! M'oublier ! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là-dedans ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, tout simplement.

\- Pauvre choux. Je vais te plaindre, je vais même me mettre à pleurer tiens.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, le sarcasme ne te vas pas. C'est étrange de t'entendre parler ainsi.

\- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Je t'ai pas non plus demandé d'intervenir. La seule chose que je voulais que tu fasses, c'est que tu refasses ta vie sans moi, en m'oubliant. Mais apparemment, tu n'es pas capable de le faire.

\- Et comment veux-tu que le fasse ? explosé-je, me levant de ma chaise. Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie alors que tu fais partie intégrante de ma vie, que tu es entré par la grande porte, que t'es installé sur le grand siège qu'est le cœur et que tu ne sembles pas décidé à en repartir ? Hein, comment veux-tu que je te laisse te faire du mal, que te laisse mourir sous mes yeux, sans rien faire ? C'est humainement impossible. Tu comprends ? _Impossible._

\- Je voulais pas être sauvé ! J'voulais pas !

\- Alors pourquoi ce message ? Pourquoi ce poème ? Tu me connais Naruto, tu sais que je lis entre les lignes, tu sais que je comprends les messages cachés des textes, que je comprends l'implicite, l'explicite, l'abstrait et le concret. J'ai facilement deviné que ce message était une lettre d'adieu. Si tu ne voulais pas que je te sauve, il ne fallait pas me prévenir. »

Il se tait, baisse la tête vers ses couvertures et ses poings qu'il serre de toutes ses forces. Son regard s'aventure sur les bandages des médecins et les mots de l'ambulancier me revienne en mémoire. Il faut que je lui relève la tête.

« C'est ton instinct, ton cœur d'humain qui veut se préserver qui a parlé dans ce message. Ce cœur qui bat toujours au fond de ta poitrine toute tordue, ce cœur qui réclame la vie qui t'habitait il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Cette vie qui s'infiltre dans ton sourire capable de me réchauffer, moi, le glaçon et dans tes yeux que j'aime tant. La vie t'habite toujours Naruto, il faut juste que tu l'acceptes à nouveau. »

En disant ces mots, je lui attrape complètement la main, que je délie doucement pour aller glisser mes doigts entre les siens. Je souris timidement en le forçant presque à me regarder. Regarde, regarde comme mes yeux disent ce que ma bouche est incapable de former. Ecoute mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine. Tout ceci, c'est pour toi, rien que pour toi.

« Dégage de ma chambre »

Il retire violement sa main, qu'il vient ramener contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux sont plus hargneux que jamais et je dois me retenir pour ne pas montrer ma gêne.

« Dégage ! Dégage ! Dégage ou j'appelle les infirmières »

Résigné, le cœur en vrac et les yeux brouillés, je me lève lentement et me dirige vers la porte. Avant d'abaisser la poignée, je glisse dans un murmure.

« _Je t'aime »_

Il est midi passé lorsque je sors de l'hôpital. Le voir dans un pareil état m'a coupé toute envie de manger. D'un pas las, je me traîne vers la gare la plus proche, dans l'optique de retourner au lycée. Puis je me rappelle de l'état de mon uniforme, de mon état général qui ferait peur à un fantôme. Je change alors de destination et attrape le train qui me ramènera chez moi. Aux abords de mon quartier, je me souviens subitement de l'existence de mes parents et de mon frère, ces trois personnes venues déjeuner à la maison comme presque tous les midis. Me voir dans un état aussi lamentable, séchant les cours, ne leur ferait guère plaisir. Je fais alors demi-tour, m'arrêtant au milieu de la route. Je ne sais pas où aller. Reprenant contenance avant qu'une voiture ne m'écrase, je vais m'assoir sur un banc afin de réfléchir. En déposant mon sac, un sac plastique glisse et vient s'écraser au sol dans un cling qui me rappelle quelque chose. L'attrapant délicatement, je le place devant mes yeux et l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures. Les affaires de Naruto, le contenu de son sac que je me remémore avoir emporté avec moi, lorsque nous étions au lac. Ses clefs de maison, son portefeuille et quelques objets divers et variés. Dézippant le sac, je vais chercher l'étui de cuir teint d'orange et l'ouvre avec parcimonie. Le premier rabat contient des pièces et quelques billets de cinq cent yen. Le second abrite les cartes et une photo. Je m'attarde d'abord sur elle, protégée dans son cadre de cuir et de plastique abimé. Délicat, je viens la libérer de son entrave et la dépose sur ma main. Elle est pliée, usée, elle a vécu et je sens au travers de toutes ces traces du temps qui passe qu'elle est importante aux yeux de son propriétaire.

Dans un paysage de salon aux couleurs chaudes sont représentées trois personnes, dont une que je reconnais facilement, au centre. Naruto sourit comme il sait si bien le faire, les deux doigts de la victoire placés devant lui. Au niveau de son ventre se trouve un gâteau à la génoise blanche qui semble délicieux. A droite, un homme tout aussi souriant place une main ferme et forte sur l'épaule de mon ami. Ses cheveux ne sont ni longs, ni court et coupés de façon presque banale. Quelques rides se dessinent doucement aux coins de deux yeux noirs, rieurs. Les lèvres sont fines, le visage bien ovale, la peau aussi blanche que la mienne. Mais l'éclat dans les deux pupilles de cette homme me saute aux yeux car je le connais. C'est exactement le même que chez Naruto. Au gauche, une femme de petite taille fait des oreilles d'âne à son voisin, qui ne semble pas s'en être rendu compte. Ses doigts sont fins, d'une belle couleur miel. De longs cheveux blonds encadrent un visage fin, aux traits doux. Des lèvres bien rouges, un petit nez fin et deux pupilles pleines de vie c'est le portrait craché de Naruto. Je retourne la photo. Les pates de mouches d'Uzumaki indiquent ce qu'il faut savoir.

 _« Prise le dix octobre de ma dernière année de collège, anniversaire à la maison avec les parents »_

En dessous, en tout petit et en romaji – et en français – trois phrases complètent ces informations.

« Vous me manquez. Vous serez toujours dans mon cœur, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe. Je vous aime, même si je vous ne l'ai pas assez dit »

Cette photographie illustre sans aucun doute l'un des moments les plus heureux de la vie de Naruto. Il fête son anniversaire avec ses parents. Quoi de plus normal ? Alors pourquoi ces mots presque cachés, pourquoi ce passé composé, pourquoi ?

Faisant taire mes questions, je range la photographie dans son étui et laisse glisser le portefeuille sur les lattes du banc sur lequel je suis assis. Je suis perdu, je ne comprends plus rien. Moi qui pensait connaître ce garçon dont je suis tombé amoureux, j'ai l'insupportable impression qu'il m'est de plus en plus inconnu.

Dans les environs de quatorze heures, lorsque je suis certain que ma maison est déserte, je rentre enfin chez moi. Je me change rapidement, camouflant mon uniforme abimé dans une de mes cachettes et vais m'échouer sur mon lit. J'ai le malheur de lever les yeux vers mon toit de serre et le ciel, ce vil traitre, est de la mauvaise couleur. Toujours bleu, toujours trop beau, j'en reviens à me demander s'il lui arrive de changer de couleur. Etre gris, blanc, noir, orageux, tempétueux, apocalyptique même. Le ciel se moque de moi en me rappelant la nuance Naruto. Cette nuance si bouleversée lorsqu'il m'a demandé de sortir de sa chambre. Cette nuance si belle, si ténébreuse, si vivante dans un esprit qui ne désire que mourir. La nuance de mon amour.

Mon sac est à côté de moi, sur mon couvre lit. Les affaires de Naruto sont les premières choses que je vois lorsque je tourne la tête vers lui. Serrant les poings, j'ai l'impression que l'univers se moque de moi. Mes pupilles sont attirées par les clefs de sa maison. Elles brillent d'une jolie lueur, comme si elles étaient neuves. Je les attrape et les balance devant mon nez, comme pour m'hypnotiser. Soudain, une étrange idée me vient. Délaissant les clefs, j'attrape le portefeuille orange de Naruto. Je trouve rapidement sa carte d'identité. La photo n'est pas récente – il ne doit pas avoir plus de huit ans – mais ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse, c'est son adresse. Priant pour qu'il n'est pas changé d'adresse pendant son enfance, je recherche sa rue sur internet – je ne connais absolument pas cet endroit de la ville. Le trajet est long depuis chez moi – j'en hausse les sourcils, me rendant compte du détour gigantesque qu'il fait lorsqu'il vient me chercher – et je dois prendre plusieurs trains. Mais la décision est prise.

Il me faut presque une heure pour y parvenir – ainsi que trois trains – mais lorsque j'aperçois la seule maison à la porte rouge cerise, je sais que je suis arrivé. Les clefs cliquettent doucement dans la serrure et une bonne odeur de vanille envahit immédiatement mes narines. Je dépose mon sac ainsi que mes chaussures et commence mon exploration.

L'entrée est lumineuse grâce aux deux fenêtres près de la porte et décorée de nombreux tableaux. Je me souviens alors que le père de Naruto est peintre cela doit être ses tableaux. L'entrée débouche sur un salon aux couleurs chaudes. Sur le buffet, à gauche des canapés de coton rouges, repose des cadres de photo. Je ne les aurais pas remarqués s'ils n'étaient retournés contre le bois. Je m'en approche doucement, je les effleure. Etrangement, je sens les souvenirs dont ils sont chargés, comme pour celle dans son portefeuille. Je n'ose pas les tourner, de peur de briser une sorte de bulle dans laquelle toute la maison se trouve. Sur ce buffet, il n'y a qu'une photographie debout. Elle représente Naruto debout, souriant. Il est seul devant la maison. Pas de parents, pas de V de la victoire, pas de gâteau à la génoise blanche. Il est seul et souriant, mais pourtant, toute cette mascarade sonne bien trop faux. C'est la deuxième fois qu'Uzumaki fait des fausses notes.

Je ne me sens pas à ma place dans ce salon je le quitte le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je me dirige à toutes jambes dans le couloir. Je manque de me prendre une porte en pleine tête dans ma fuite en avant. Me remettant du presque choc, je me recule pour observer la porte. Une feuille de papier est accrochée avec un petit morceau de scotch. Le prénom d'Uzumaki est écrit en toute lettre dans une couleur verte fluo qui me pique les yeux. Prenant une petite respiration, j'ouvre délicatement la porte vers un autre monde. J'aurais aimé être avec lui comme il a été avec moi lorsqu'il a découvert le mien. Les couleurs dont sont peints les murs sont tellement représentatives de mon ami que je ne sais pas si je dois sourire ou pleurer. Je me rappelle les murs blancs de l'hôpital, la vétusté de la chambre, le cruel manque de décoration, le gris nuance « déprimant », l'aseptisant. Ce n'est pas son univers. Alors, sur un coup de tête, j'attrape un gros sac de voyage qui attend au sol. Je vais dans son armoire, choisis quelques vêtements au total hasard, saisis les derniers tomes de _Marato_ qui gisent sur le bureau, ainsi que de la poésie de Lamartine et de Victor Hugo. Sur sa table de chevet reposent un lecteur mp3 ainsi qu'un nouveau cadre, entouré de noir. Me rapprochant doucement, je m'en empare d'une main. C'est une nouvelle photographie, prise en gros plan ce sont les deux parents de Naruto. Ils paraissent jeunes, et sourient à l'appareil photo. Ils sont vraiment beau. Je glisse doucement le cadre dans le sac et le referme d'un coup sec. Avisant un petit déodorant pour maison, je l'ajoute au contenu du sac de voyage et quitte cette chambre qui me met mal à l'aise. J'en ai complètement oublié de regarder la décoration. Je me promets de le faire quand Naruto sera de retour parmi les vivants.

Il me faut une demi-heure pour rejoindre l'hôpital et une de plus pour enfin accéder à la chambre du blond – l'infirmière de l'entrée était la même et j'avais beau répéter que j'étais déjà venu ce matin, elle ne m'a pas crue, dardant sur moi ses petits yeux de fouine.

Lorsque je franchis enfin la porte de la chambre d'Uzumaki, je le découvre assis sur son lit, regardant son plateau repas avec une mine de dégout.

« De la soupe…Ils m'ont pris pour un vieux qui n'a plus de dents ou quoi ? souffle-t-il une cuillère dans la main.

\- C'est pour te protéger de toi-même. S'ils te servaient une viande plus dure que de la semelle, ils devraient te donner un couteau. Et tes poignets entretiennent d'étranges relations avec les couteaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Sasuke ? Tu comprends pas le japonais ? Dégage, c'est pas assez clair ? Attends, je vais te le faire en anglais : _go away !_

\- Je suis passé chez toi ce midi. J'ai pris quelques affaires, un cadre de photo, des tomes de _Marato_ et de la poésie française. J'ai même trouvé un peu de parfum à la vanille, comme chez toi.

\- Je peux savoir qui t'as permis d'entrer chez moi, de fouiller dans mes affaires et dans ma vie ?

\- Il m'as permis que je t'ai sauvé la vie, que j'ai retrouvé tes clefs de maison dans mon sac, que je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien, que cet endroit est bien loin de l'univers dans lequel tu vis habituellement, que je me rends compte que je ne te connais pas aussi bien que j'aimerais, que je ne comprends pas pourquoi presque toutes les photos de ta maison sont retournées, pourquoi il n'y a que ta seconde paire de chaussures dans l'entrée et pourquoi tes parents semblent sans cesse en voyage. »

En disant ces mots, je m'étais assis sur le lit, déposant le sac à mes pieds. Naruto regarde sa soupe, fuyant mon regard au possible.

« Regarde-moi et réponds-moi. Tu peux me faire confiance »

Ma main va chercher la sienne et il se laisse faire. Il tourne la tête vers moi. De nombreuses larmes ont envahi ses beaux yeux, il se retient pour renifler et regarder ses cicatrices.

« Mes parents sont morts »

Je me fige, comme glacé. Je n'ose pas bouger et mon silence invite Naruto à continuer sur sa lancée.

« Je venais de d'entrer en première. Ils sont partis en France pour rendre visite à ma grand-mère et leur avion s'est crashé au plein milieu de la mer. On a jamais retrouvé leurs corps. Pendant leur séjour, j'étais chez mon parrain, un écrivain qui bouge énormément dans tout le pays. J'étais tout seul quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à la cascade. La souffrance était si forte que je ne pouvais décidément pas rester en place. J'ai pris le premier train qui est arrivé et j'ai foncé sans réfléchir, ce qui m'arrivait souvent à cette époque-là. »

Il s'arrête et serre plus fort ma main droite. Je me laisse faire, sous le choc et mon automatisme me fait faire la même chose avec sa main gauche. A nouveau, je ne trouve pas les mots. Alors il continue.

« Ma mère adorait la poésie. Elle disait tout le temps que c'était un vestige de sa vie en France, de ses études de lettres et du peu de temps qu'elle a passé comme prof dans un lycée de banlieue à faire aimer la littérature à des délinquants. Avant qu'elle ne meure, je me foutais complètement de la littérature. Je détestais ça. J'enchainais conneries sur conneries, que ce soit au lycée comme à la maison. J'crois… j'crois que j'avais un besoin de reconnaissance. A la cérémonie funéraire, au temple, j'ai lu un poème de Baudelaire, le préféré de ma mère. Mon père lui avait lu quand il l'a rencontrée et c'est grâce à lui qu'ils sont tombés amoureux. Alors quand je t'ai entendu en février, au plein milieu de ton cours de littérature, déclamer un poème du même recueil, j'ai eu le souffle coupé. Parce que j'avais l'impression d'entendre ma mère.

Lire de la poésie c'est comme un hommage que je lui fais. C'est elle, dans un certain sens, qui m'y a donné goût. A la maison, elle avait des dizaines de livres traitant du sujet. Dans la semaine après sa mort, je passais mes journées dans son bureau à lire. Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais au moins, ça atténuait la douleur dans mon cœur. »

Cette fois-ci, des mots franchissent mes lèvres, sans que je ne puisse les arrêter.

« Et ton père ? Parle-moi de ton père »

Un léger silence s'installe et je ne le brise pas. J'attends patiemment la réponse à ma question, même si c'est de la curiosité mal placée et de l'indiscrétion. Naruto relève ses yeux vers les miens et recommence à parler.

« Mon père était commercial, mais là n'est pas l'important. Il n'aimait pas vraiment son métier mais il nous permettait de vivre, même si ma mère enseignait encore dans un lycée en tant que prof de français, mais elle ne gagnait pas beaucoup. Ce qui faisait de mon père un être exceptionnel, c'était son immense talent pour la peinture. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'il a rencontré ma mère. Il exposait dans une galerie tenue par un ami de ma mère. Elle est venue à l'inauguration et ils se sont parlé. Au début, ma mère trouvait ses tableaux totalement hideux – et c'était vrai, c'était très sombre et pas assez coloré. Mon père a ri en avouant à ma mère que c'était lui le peintre. Elle a été toute gênée et s'est s'excusée. Mon père lui a alors dit qu'il n'aimait pas ce tableau non plus mais que le galeriste le trouvait magnifique. Il a demandé son numéro à ma mère – elle lui pas tout de suite donné d'ailleurs – pour qu'il puisse l'avertir quand un tableau plus coloré serait réalisé. Quand ils se sont revus à l'atelier de mon père, ma mère avait pris son recueil des _Fleurs du Mal_. Mon père lui a subtilement emprunté et il a lu celui sur lequel elle était arrêtée. Ma mère venait juste de poser les yeux sur le tableau que mon père désirait lui montrer. Je crois qu'elle est tombée amoureuse en regardant et écoutant.

Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me faisait lire et mon père dessiner. Ils voulaient que je leur ressemble absolument. C'était plutôt drôle, apparemment. J'ai appris à lire avant tout le monde et j'avais toujours vingt en art à l'école primaire. Je crois que mes parents voulaient que je devienne un artiste, parce que j'ai fait du violon dès mes six ans. Comme je te l'ai dit, au début, je détestais ça. Alors, je me suis mis à courir. Dans la maison, je pouvais pas rester deux minutes en place sans bouger et faire des bêtises. Je rendais mes parents complètement dingues. J'aurais pas aimé que tu me rencontres à ce moment-là. »

Il sourit mais, encore une fois, il sonne faux, complètement faux. Il essuie ses larmes, et me fixe.

« Tu es la toute première personne à entendre cette histoire. Même Sakura ne le sait pas.

\- Mais…Comment vis-tu ? Avec quel argent ?

\- Mon parrain. C'est un auteur à succès de romans…un peu graveleux. Il gagne bien sa vie, et il m'envoie tous les mois une liasse d'argent avec un petit mot. Je le vois très rarement, ce qui fait que je suis presque toujours tout seul chez moi. Alors je hurle, je joue du violon, j'écoute la musique très fort ou je m'enfuis à toutes jambes de cet horrible endroit qui me rappelle mes parents. Je…je sais pas quoi te dire de plus… »

Il n'est plus froid avec moi, il ne me hurle plus de dégager de sa chambre et ne fais plus de mauvais sarcasme. Je ne veux pas continuer l'interrogatoire, au risque de continuer à le faire pleurer. Alors, je le tire très légèrement par le bras et l'attire contre moi.

« Pourquoi t'es encore là Sasuke hein ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, parce que, parce que.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas une réponse ?

\- Je n'en ai pas d'autres. Du moins, pas avec des mots.

\- Tu connais autre chose que des réponses avec des mots toi ?

\- Oui, les gestes. »

Il se recule légèrement, interloqué. Je l'embrasse sans qu'il n'est le temps de se reculer, de recommencer à pleurer, de redevenir froid et de me redemander de partir. Il ne répond pas tout de suite, sans doute surpris que je me permette de faire cela dans une situation pareille. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire, surtout que je ne me fais pas repousser par mon vis-à-vis. Il finit même par me rendre mon baiser.

Soudain, en me décollant de lui, une idée me vient. Une idée complètement stupide, certes, mais une idée. Je lui attrape le poignet en faisant attention à ses bandages et lui dis :

« Viens, suis-moi. »

Il me regarde, interloqué, mais ne se dégage pas de ma prise. Nous sortons de sa chambre et tombons nez à nez avec une infirmière, qui me regarde d'un mauvais œil.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes en dehors de votre chambre Uzumaki-san ? Qui vous a autorisé à sortir ?

\- Moi, intervins-je. Je veux l'emmener dans le hall de l'hôpital, j'ai remarqué quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire et ainsi lui faire du bien. Si vous ne me croyez pas, suivez-nous et vous verrez. »

Elle ne se le fait pas redire deux fois et nous emboite le pas. Elle louche quelques minutes sur nos bras enlacés mais ne se risque pas à poser la question sur nos liens – heureusement, car je n'aurais pas su quoi répondre.

Le hall de l'hôpital ressemble à un terminal d'aéroport : grand, lumineux, vide et glacial. Le personnel médical déambule dans les couloirs, parsemant ce triste tableau des quelques tâches colorées de leur blouse de travail. Les malades s'accumulent sur les chaises, les proches des patients attentent et l'air est chargé de tristesse et de désespoir. Et au milieu de tous ces gens, en dessous d'un tapis aux couleurs rouge et grises, se dresse un piano à queue bien laqué. Je ne l'avais pas bien aperçu la première fois que je suis arrivé, ce matin mais lorsque j'ai à nouveau franchis le seuil sur les coups de quatorze heure, c'est l'une des premières choses qui m'a frappé. Qu'est-ce qu'un piano fait au milieu d'un hall plein de malades ?

Abandonnant à regret le bras de Naruto, je vais effleurer le capot de l'instrument du bout des doigts avant d'aller m'installer sur le siège, de relever le couvercle protégeant les touches et de respirer.

« Ce n'est pas Itachi le pianiste de la famille ?

\- Si, mais il m'a appris. Je m'en sors, mais pas aussi bien que lui. Par contre, ce que tu vas entendre, personne d'autre que les murs de ma chambre ne l'ont entendu. Je garde ça secret, bien caché au fond de moi. Tu m'as livré un secret, à moi de le faire. Alors ferme les yeux, installe-toi bien et profite »

Il hoche la tête, vient s'asseoir à mes côtés – ce qui ne me dérange aucunement. Avant de commencer à jouer, je ferme les yeux et incline ma tête vers mes genoux. Le stress m'envahit de toutes parts, je tente de faire taire mon rythme cardiaque, sans succès. Puis, je me souviens que je fais cela pour une personne très importante à mes yeux. Rouvrant mes paupières, je glisse mes doigts sur le piano et débute mon morceau. Alors que Naruto s'attendait à une simple partition piochée dans le répertoire de mon frère, j'ouvre la bouche et commence à chanter.

We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Cette chanson n'est habituellement pas jouée au piano, mais je n'ai que cet instrument sous la main. Je ne l'ai pas choisie pour son acoustique, pour sa partition particulièrement réussie, mais pour ses paroles. Ses paroles qui racontent tout ce que ma bouche est incapable de dire elle-même. C'est la première fois que je chante en public, ma voix tremble, mes doigts ripent sur les touches noires et blanches mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Rien du tout. J'écoute mes battements de cœur dans mes tempes, je me remémore les paroles et je m'interdis de tourner la tête vers Naruto avant la fin de la chanson.

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden

That's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden

That's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes

They're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things

Will never change for us at all

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?

Lorsque les dernières notes de la chanson résonnent dans le hall et que je relève les mains du clavier, des applaudissements envahissent tout l'espace sonore de la pièce. L'infirmière, les patients, quelques médecins qui se sont arrêtés, ils applaudissent, oubliant leur travail, le fait qu'ils aient des vies à sauver, des mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer, des espoirs à briser ou à redorer, des larmes à pleurer, de la tristesse, du désespoir ou une irradiante joie à ressentir. Ils en oublient leurs soucis, le pourquoi du comment de leur visite en ces lieux.

Mais je me fiche des médecins, je me fiche de l'infirmière qui a les yeux brillants, des patients et proches qui retiennent leur respiration. Je me fiche du monde qui m'entoure, je me fiche de tout et de tout le monde. Mis à part de Naruto. Je me retourne doucement vers lui, comme pour éviter de briser l'étrange bulle crée par ma chanson.

Il est là, me regardant avec des grands yeux ronds, en pleurs. Il ne fait aucun bruit, il ne sanglote pas, son nez ne coule pas. Il ne fait que laisser les petites cascades de ses yeux couler en paix et aller s'écraser contre ses genoux. Il remarque enfin que je le regarde et ses deux pupilles bleues se mettent à bouger à toute vitesse. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, la rouvre à la manière d'un poisson faisant des bulles. Malgré son piètre niveau en anglais, je sais qu'il a compris. Il reste plus d'une minute dans cette position, ne sachant que dire, ne sachant que faire. Je continue de le regarder, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Je l'entends, très doucement murmurer quelque chose dont je ne comprends pas le sens. Avant qu'il ne se jette dans mes bras et me serre comme s'il avait peur que je ne me désintègre dans la minute. Contre mon épaule, qu'il mouille de ses pleurs abondants, il se met à parler :

« J'suis désolé…désolé…Tu peux pas imaginer comme je m'en veux, là maintenant tout de suite. J'm'en veux pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Huuyga en avril, de t'avoir parlé comme un chien fin mai, de n'avoir rien dit vis-à-vis de Sakura et de t'avoir fait croire que je ne voulais plus de toi alors que c'était clairement pas de ta faute, d'avoir essayé de…'fin tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'sais pas pourquoi je t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt, pourquoi je t'ai rien dit pour mes parents, pourquoi j'ai pas comblé mon silence par toi, pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à toi, sous la cascade avec mon canif entre les mains, pourquoi…j'sais même plus. T'as attrapé mon cœur avec cette chanson, tu m'as attrapé tout entier, tête, pieds, âme et esprit. Tu m'as attrapé et j'veux plus jamais que tu me lâches. Ok ? »

Je suis une bombe à retardement prête à exploser, un tuyau de jardin dont on retient l'eau, un papillon qui sort de son cocon qui n'attend que de s'envoler. Et tout d'un coup, c'est l'explosion nucléaire, je jet d'eau qui jaillit, le papillon qui dévoile ses couleurs, les bims, les grands boums, les badaboum et les explosions finales. Ça explose de partout en moi dans un parfait silence. Mais un silence que je n'échangerais contre rien au monde.

Je rentre le premier à la maison, devant quitter l'hôpital – Naruto a sa toute première séance avec son psychiatre. Attendant avec impatience le retour de mes parents, je vais chercher un livre dans ma chambre et m'assoit sur le sofa, face à la porte. Je me plonge dans ma lecture, tentant d'ignorer l'anxiété qui grandit au creux de mon ventre. Mes parents ont dû être prévenu de mon absence et je vais devoir leur expliquer ce qui est arrivé à mon uniforme. Une demi-heure après mon arrivée, la porte claque et manque presque de me faire sursauter. Je lâche mon livre sur le cuir rouge et me lève.

« Sasuke ! SASUKE ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours de la journée ? Ta directrice a téléphoné à la boutique pour nous prévenir de ton absence. J'espère pour toi que tu as une excellente excuse »

Mon père est furax et je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à inverser le japonais et l'anglais. Je vais également passer à ma seconde langue natale. Etrangement, je ne parviens pas à me disputer avec les gens que j'aime dans une langue aussi mélodieuse que le japonais. L'anglais est parfait pour ça.

Je croise les bras contre ma poitrine, darde mes yeux noirs dans ceux de mon père et récite le petit discours que je prépare depuis une dizaine de minutes dans ma tête.

« Ecoute papa, je ne suis pas parfait. Je ne suis pas l'élève parfait, je ne suis pas le fils parfait, je ne suis pas l'homme parfait. Bien loin de là. A l'école, je réponds aux professeurs, je me fais expulser de cours presque toutes les demi-heures, je passe des heures et des heures à la bibliothèque. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. C'est ce Uzumaki-san qui a mauvaise influence sur toi. Je suis ainsi depuis le début du lycée, bien avant de le rencontrer. Je parle trois langues papa, trois. Parce que je m'ennuie en cours, parce que je m'ennuie dans cette grande maison, parce que je m'ennuie dans ma vie entière – du moins, jusqu'à février. Je vais te dire quelque chose, quelque chose qui ne va certainement pas te plaire. Je ne serais pas médecin papa. Je ne serais pas non plus avocat, ni un grand PDG parce que le monde veut que je le sois, parce que tu veux que je le sois. Je serais écrivain, éditeur, journaliste, professeur dans une université, ou que sais-je encore. Je travaillerais dans la littérature, les mots, les langues étrangères seront mon quotidien. Pas les chiffres, pas l'anatomie humaine, pas le Code pénal. Je sais que j'ai des capacités que beaucoup m'envient, que tu m'envie, que tu veux que je fasse honneur à la famille en ne devenant pas un simple forgeron de sabres. Mais j'en peux plus de t'écouter, de suivre ton dictat en faisant _oui chef, bien chef_. J'ai envie de prendre mes propres décisions, je vais avoir dix-huit ans.

Si tu veux tout savoir, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas passé ma journée dans la bibliothèque du lycée, mais à l'hôpital de la ville. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, en plein cours d'histoire, j'ai reçu un message de Naruto. Aujourd'hui, il a voulu en finir avec la vie et aujourd'hui, je la lui ai sauvée. Aujourd'hui, je me suis assis devant un piano et j'ai chanté pour la toute première fois devant autre chose que les murs de ma chambre. Aujourd'hui, j'ai dit à ce garçon trop blond et aux yeux aussi bleu qu'un beau ciel d'été qu'il était l'une des personnes les plus importantes de toute ma vie, qu'il l'avait changée et que jamais, jamais je ne voudrais le quitter. Parce que je l'aime. Pas comme un ami, pas comme un frère. Plutôt comme une âme sœur. Je suis désolé de te décevoir Itachi, mais je ne ramènerais pas de jolies filles. En fait…non, je ne suis pas désolé, parce qu'en février, tu as beau eu me dire que ça ne te dérangeait pas, que tu n'avais rien contre les gens comme moi, je ne t'ai pas cru et je ne te crois toujours pas. Alors, renie-moi, déteste-moi, jette-moi dehors, raye-moi de ta vie si tu le souhaites, je ne changerais pas pour te faire plaisir, je ne ramènerais pas de jolie fille pour me marier avec elle, devenir médecin et vivre une vie malheureuse. Je veux sourire, je veux rire, je veux aimer, je veux prendre la main de Naruto, je veux le serrer dans mes bras, je veux l'embrasser. Et tout cela, que ça vous plaise ou non. »

Je leur lance un dernier regard noir et je tourne les talons, me réfugiant dans ma chambre et oubliant mon pauvre livre seul sur le sofa. En arrivant dans ma pièce réservée, je m'échoue comme une baleine sur mon couvre lit et fixe le ciel à travers mon toit de serre. Soudain, une envie monte en moi. Tentant d'abord de la réfréner, je me laisse totalement aller. J'explose littéralement de rire. Je ris, je ris, j'oublie presque de respirer, je pleure légèrement et je ne lâche pas le ciel des yeux. Comme stoppé net, je me relève comme un robot et je murmure pour moi-même.

« Il faut que je le voie, il faut vraiment que je le voie »

Je prends mon portefeuille, mes clefs de maison, mon téléphone portable et je sors en trombe par ma porte fenêtre. J'escalade le portique en quelques secondes et je retrouve à courir à toute vitesse dans ma rue. J'atteins la gare en dix minutes chrono – contre vingt en temps normal. Pendant que j'attends mon train, je tente de me souvenir de l'étage de l'unité psychiatrique et de l'emplacement de la chambre de Naruto. Rez-de-chaussée, troisième fenêtre en partant de la droite – je remercie ma mémoire photographique de tout mon cœur. A l'hôpital, je me faufile entre les ambulances, j'évite le personnel médical – je commence à avoir l'habitude, puisque j'agis de la même manière au lycée. Je compte les fenêtres dans ma tête et lorsque j'arrive à la troisième, je toque sur la vitre de toute mes forces. Le soleil ne s'est pas encore couché, donc les volets ne sont pas descendus. Je vois, à travers les rideaux gris, la silhouette du blond se lever du lit sur lequel il était assis. Il balaie les rideaux de deux grands coups de mains et me découvre, souriant derrière sa fenêtre. Il attrape la poignée, qu'il tourne et qu'il parvient à ouvrir – ses grands yeux surpris me montrent que ce n'est pas vraiment normal que qu'elle s'ouvre ainsi dans une telle unité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu peux pas passer par les portes comme tout le monde ? »

J'enjambe le rebord de la fenêtre pour tout réponse et le prends par les épaules. Mes yeux sont écarquillés et je suis étrangement excité comme une puce.

« J'ai fait un truc complètement dingue ! J'pensais pas que j'étais capable de faire un truc pareil. J'te refais la scène. J'étais sur mon canapé, je lisais et mes parents ainsi que mon frère sont rentrés. Mon père a hurlé parce que la directrice l'a appelé. Normalement, le vieux moi aurait hoché la tête, se serait excusé et se serait fait oublier le reste de la soirée. Mais je me suis levé et là…J'ai tout déballé en bloc. Le fait que je ne suis pas parfait, que je voulais pas être médecin, que je veux pas qu'il me guide la vie, que je veux pas finir coincé dans une vie que je déteste, que je t'ai sauvé la vie. J'ai embrayé sur le fait que je t'aimais – j'ai même pas tremblé en lui disant ça ! – que je voulais vivre et t'embrasser et que j'avais pas besoin qu'il m'approuve. Et en sortant tout ça à mon père, j'me suis rendu compte d'un truc, d'un truc de malade – c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis parti en trombe de ma maison sans prévenir personne. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Naruto…Parce que si je t'avais pas rencontré, si t'étais pas entré dans ma vie par la grande porte, si tu t'étais pas acharné à devenir mon ami, j'aurais continué à être seul et solitaire, à oublier les autres au profit du ciel, à passer à côté de mon adolescence sans la vivre. J'aurais écouté mon père, je serais devenu ce qui veut que je devienne, j'aurais épousé une Sakura ou une Huuyga, j'aurais eu une vie bien rangée avec femme, enfants, maison, grand jardin et chien. Sauf que tout aurait été gris, sans vie et je me serais ennuyé comme pas pensable. T'as changé ma vie Naruto, t'as apporté de la couleur, du bleu de tes yeux, de l'orange de tes baskets, du rouge de tes chaussettes. T'as apporté de la vie dans la mienne toute terne et je sais pas comment te remercier.

\- D'abord, c'est extrêmement étrange de te voir parler de cette façon. Ensuite, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Embrasse-moi, _teme_ »

Je ne me suis pas fait prier. J'avale le dernier mètre qui me sépare de Naruto, place délicatement mes mains sur sa nuque et l'attire à moi en un sourire. Mon cœur fait du parachute, saute du plus haut pont du Japon sans élastique, traverse le Pôle Nord en short et en tong. La chaleur monte rapidement, les gestes se perfectionnent. Nous échouons sur le lit où nous continuons à nous embrasser en oubliant presque de respirer. A bout de souffle, je viens déposer ma tête contre le sienne et soupire de bonheur au-dessus de ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer ce soir…

\- Et je n'ai pas envie que tu partes…répond-il sur le même ton. Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas avec moi ?

\- Et le personnel de l'hôpital ? Ils ne font pas de rondes ? Il n'y a pas de caméras ?

\- On se planquera dans la salle de bain ! Ils ne nous espionnent pas quand on se douche non ? »

Il n'attend pas que je réponde. Il se lève d'un bond et tire le couvre-lit sur lequel je suis toujours installé. Je me fais éjecter vers le sol, que je rencontre d'une façon tout sauf amicale – mon nez émet un craquement que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup.

« Aie ! Dois-je te rappeler ma présence sur la couverture que tu viens de retourner sans ménagement ?

\- Désolé ? s'excuse-t-il avec un sourire pas gêné pour deux sous. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu préfères, la douche ou le coin toilette ? »

La douche est choisie à l'unanimité – étant donné qu'elle n'a pas servi de la journée – et nous préparons un petit coin douillet. L'oreiller contre le carrelage brun, la couverture sur nos jambes, nos épaules collées l'une contre l'autre. Nous ne disons rien et je me lance dans l'étrange observation des carrelages de la salle de bain exiguë. Elle est aussi terne que le reste de tout cet hôpital.

« Au fait, je voulais te dire, commence le blond, ça ne te vas pas du tout de parler comme moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas compris pourquoi t'avais fait ça. Habituellement, tu arrives à te contrôler non ?

\- Je n'arrêtais pas de trembler, j'étais étrangement excité par la situation. C'était la première fois que je tenais tête à mon père. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Alors j'ai sortis les mots comme ils sont venus, sans réfléchir.

\- C'était super beau en tout cas. En parlant de super beau, ta chanson, c'était…J'ai dû me retenir de ne te sauter dessus au milieu du hall… »

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux, avant de rougir comme une pivoine. Naruto se rapproche de moi et colle plus mon épaule contre la mienne. Ses yeux brillent, il sourit très imperceptiblement.

« _Dobe_. »

Je franchis l'écart entre nous et colle, pendant quelques secondes, nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

« Dire que ce matin, je t'ai retrouvé sous la cascade, les avant-bras en sang et que ce soir, j'ai envoyé promener mon père et que nous sommes là, à nous embrasser comme deux dégénérés. Est-ce que tu comptes m'expliquer ?

\- Ha…Je m'attendais à cette question. Il y a un moment dans ma vie, j'avais l'impression de tout voir en noir. Pas de blanc, pas de gris, pas de couleur. Tout était noir, même les cheveux colorés de Sakura. J'étais dans mon salon, j'avais ouvert tous les albums de ma mère et j'avais étalé les photos sur le sol. Mes parents jeunes, pendant leurs études, pendant leurs voyages, à leur mariage, avec leurs amis, tous seuls devant la maison toute neuve, quand ma mère était enceinte. Je vais pas te faire l'inventaire des photos de trente albums de ma mère parce que j'en aurais pour toute la nuit, mais je voyais mes parents heureux. Et ça me rendait absolument malheureux, parce que je me disais, je me hurlais même, que je ne les verrais plus jamais comme ça. Plus jamais. J'arrivais pas à pleurer, j'avais plus de voix tant j'avais hurlé, j'avais tourné en rond, en carré et en triangle dans la maison. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour faire taire la douleur. Alors, comme un véritable automate, je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine, j'ai ouvert le premier tiroir de la cuisine, j'ai pris le couteau à sushis et je les regardé comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Je me suis vu au travers, ma tête toute bouffie, mes yeux rouges comme si j'étais un drogué. J'ai fixé mon poignet, et la petite voix dans ma tête, tu sais cette petite voix vicieuse que tout le monde a, elle me criait de prendre le couteau et de le nourrir de mon sang. C'était affreux et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'écouter. Je vais te passer les détails sordides et les phrases du type « j'ai repeins le sol de la cuisine avec mon hémoglobine ». Ce que ça me procurait, c'était simplement l'oubli. L'oubli de mes malheurs, l'oubli de la mort de mes parents. Surtout, je voyais enfin les couleurs. Le rouge, l'orange de mon salon. C'était encore un peu terne, mais c'était bien là. Alors, dès que les jolies nuances du monde disparaissaient à nouveau, je recommençais. J'ai recommencé jusqu'en février. Je t'ai croisé sur le toit, je t'ai entendu et tout d'un coup, malgré ton apparence terne de japonais lambda, tes yeux vides la quasi majorité du temps – excepté lorsque tu regardes le ciel – et ta mélancolie, le monde ne m'est jamais apparu aussi brillant. C'était…aveuglant, mais bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien. T'étais un médicament vivant, une source intarissable de réjouissance. J'crois que c'est comme ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Paf, t'as arrêté d'être le médicament pour devenir Sasuke et je t'ai vu sous un jour tout nouveau. J'avais l'impression de revivre, de marcher sur des nuages – d'ailleurs, j'écoutais tous les jours _Walking On Sunshine,_ c'est pour dire. Et en mai, je suis redescendu en piquet de mon joli nuage et je me suis mangé le sol avec une force incroyable. En une seule journée, je me suis tordu la cheville, j'ai perdu une course, je me suis fait trahir par ma soit disant meilleure amie et surtout, le plus douloureux, toi qui te transforme en verticale poison au lieu de me faire du bien, comme tu le faisais pendant trois mois. Le soir même, sur le toit, dans un discours décousu sur les étoiles, entre deux pleurs et trois reniflement, j'ai recommencé avec mon canif de poche. Je pensais que ça allait me soulager, je pensais que ça allait faire comme avant que je te rencontre. Mais rien, ça m'a rien fait. J'avais beau regarder le sang couler de mes plaies, je me sentais aussi vide qu'une huitre sans perle, et je voyais tout en noir. Alors, ce matin, quand je me suis levé dans un brouillard pas possible, j'ai rapidement pris ma décision. Je t'ai écrit un sms dans le train et…tu connais la suite. »

Je reste bouche bée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, pas quoi répondre, comment agir, que faire. Je suis une statue figée par de simples mots. Voyant que je suis complètement silencieux, Naruto continue à parler.

« J'ai besoin de toi Sasuke. T'es pas seulement un médicament qui me soulage lors de mes phases de noir, t'es comme une drogue. Si t'es pas là, les couleurs disparaissent, je ne vois plus rien de la beauté de ce monde. T'es…t'es magique. C'est ça, t'es magique. Et cette magie, je peux plus m'en passer. Alors je t'en supplie, pars pas. Ne pars jamais, reste avec moi. Reste avec moi… »

Il vient enfouir sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Ce contact soudain me fait réagir et presque sursauter. Je le dégage de cet endroit peu confortable, le ramène à une position où je peux lui faire face sans me dévisser la tête.

« Je ne partirais pas. D'accord ? Je ne te laisserais jamais dans le noir, jamais. Je serais toujours là, même quand je ne serais pas physiquement devant toi. Je serais toujours dans ton cœur, toujours. D'accord ? »

Il hoche la tête, les larmes aux yeux. La situation est presque paradoxale. Il me dit que j'apporte de la couleur dans sa vie qui est teinté uniquement d'une nuance noire alors que pour moi, c'est lui qui transforme chaque moment de mon existence en une exposition de bonheur et de couleur.

« Tu sais, soufflé-je, je crois que nous sommes les médicaments l'un de l'autre. »

Cette perspective m'effraie et pourtant, me rend également complètement euphorique, sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille sous les coups de six heures. J'ai passé la nuit contre les carrelages de la salle de bain, la tête basculée contre l'épaule de Naruto. Mon cou est de ce fait douloureux lorsque je me lève enfin. Le blond est toujours endormi et semble apaisé. Je lui donne un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de m'envoler comme je suis venu – par la fenêtre. Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis dans ma chambre, mon uniforme de rechange sur le dos. Mes affaires pour l'école sont prêtes, je n'ai pas encore très faim je décide de partir de cette maison avant d'avoir le malheur de croiser mes parents.

Je suis devant le lycée à sept heures tapantes et je suis l'un des premiers. Les élèves venant de l'autre côté de la ville et ne pouvant pas arriver plus tard pour cause de manque de transports sont accoudés aux grilles fermées et rattrapent leur courte nuit en fermant quelques minutes les yeux. Je ne me sens aucunement fatigué, malgré ma nuit dans l'endroit le plus inconfortable qui soit. Voulant faire passer le temps, j'attrape mon téléphone dans mon sac et observe l'écran. Ne l'ayant pas touché depuis ma fuite de ma propre maison, je découvre sans surprise et avec une certaine lassitude les nombreux appels manqués de mon frère et de ma mère, ainsi que les messages qui me demandent où je suis. Une part de moi sait que je n'aurais jamais dû les inquiéter en passant la nuit hors de la maison sans les prévenir mais l'autre, la plus dominante, est fière de s'être échappée du rôle d'adolescent parfait qui ne désobéit jamais.

En effaçant les messages hargneux de mon frère – qui me menace de me faire la peau s'il a le malheur de me retrouver le premier – je préviens rapidement et avec froideur mes parents de ma présence au lycée. Ma mère est la plus réactive je reçois un coup de téléphone trente secondes après mon envoie.

 _« Sasuke, chéri, où étais-tu passé ? Nous nous sommes inquiétés lorsque nous avons vu que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre. Où as-tu passé ta nuit ?_

\- A l'hôpital, avec Naruto. Je suis repassé par la maison pour me changer et prendre mes affaires pour les cours avant que vous ne vous réveillez.

 _\- A l'hôpital ? Tu vas bien mon chéri, tu ne_ _t'es pas fait mal ?_ _Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?_

\- Maman ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller sans toi et ton instinct de mère poule. De plus, je n'y étais qu'en tant que visiteur. C'est Naruto qui a un problème.

 _\- Je me doutais que ce jeune homme n'était pas bon pour toi. Qu'a-t-il fait ? S'est-il battu contre des voyous pour se retrouver dans un état lamentable à l'hôpital ?_

\- Comment ça « pas bon pour moi » ? Depuis quand décides-tu de ce qui est bon pour moi ou non ? C'est à cause de ce que je vous ai dit hier soir ? Tu crois que c'est à cause de lui que je suis comme ça ? Je te pensais différente maman, je pensais que tu aurais pu comprendre. Mais vous êtes pareils papa et toi ! »

Sur cette dernière criée à travers le combiné de mon téléphone, je raccroche et laisse tomber mon portable dans le fond de mon sac, décidant de l'oublier pour le reste de la journée.

« Je pourrais plaindre tes parents, mais aux vues de la façon dont tu viens de raccrocher, le ton utilisé et les quelques informations que je possède sur ta personnalité, je dirais que tu as bien fait de leur répondre ainsi.

\- Tu es une vraie mine d'information Saishiki-san. Ça ferait presque peur.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je t'écoute depuis que tu as décroché ton téléphone, j'ai réuni les informations que je possède sur toi et j'ai fait ma conclusion. Disons qu'à chacune de mes irruptions dans ton espace vital, je résous une sorte d'équation.

\- Je rectifie ce que je viens de dire. Tu _es_ effrayant. Penser que chaque intervention sociale est comme un problème mathématique, où il faut réunir des informations et ensuite les livrer à la personne qui te fait face n'est pas vraiment normal. Tu fais ça avec chaque personne que tu croises ?

\- Presque. Il n'y a qu'avec Sakura-chan où tout est différent. C'est une si grosse équation, à plusieurs inconnues. Quand je suis en face d'elle, je perds tous mes moyens. C'est ici que j'ai peur. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Entendre parler de Sakura me rappelle ce qu'elle m'a fait et ainsi toute l'histoire avec Naruto. Elle est en partie responsable de la tentative de suicide de mon petit-ami. Dire que je suis en colère contre elle est un véritable euphémisme.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aimer cette fille. Elle est hypocrite et ne pense qu'à elle.

\- Tu ne vois qu'une inconnue. Elle en possède bien d'autres, crois-moi.

\- Des inconnues ? Mais de quoi parles-tu Sai-kun ? »

Nous nous retournons en même temps vers la jeune fille qui entre dans notre petit groupe. Ses cheveux sont remontés en une queue de cheval très haute. Pour une fois, elle ne porte pas de lentilles et ses yeux noirs brillent. Mais cette lueur n'est pas belle, elle ne me touche pas. Etrangement, les yeux de Sakura et de Saishiki-san sont exactement les mêmes. Complètement vide de sens. Ils vont merveilleusement bien ensembles.

« Oh, Sasuke-kun, tu te sens mieux depuis hier ? J'ai appris que tu avais manqué les cours hier.

\- Je me fiche que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Sakura. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, ni même de te voir. Alors je vous laisse. Passe une bonne journée Saishiki-san »

J'évite le regard de Sakura, la dépasse comme si elle était une parfaite inconnue – ce qu'elle est redevenue fin mai. La grille a enfin ouvert et je me glisse dans le bâtiment avec l'aisance d'un serpent. Je me glisse entre les élèves, invisibles à leur yeux comme ils le sont aux miens. Retrouver ce quotidien que j'avais pris tant de plaisir à quitter – sans pour autant le dire ou même m'en rendre tout de suite compte – milieu février me donne un arrière-goût de mélancolie. Je ne suis plus le même qu'il y a quatre mois et cette personne, dont je croise le regard vide au détour d'une fenêtre est un parfait inconnu.

« Sasuke-kun, tu comptes m'éviter toute la journée ? »

Sakura est à côté de moi et m'a attrapé par le bras. Je tente de me dégager, sans succès. Cette fille, malgré sa petite taille et sa carrure presque frêle est étrangement forte. Les entrainements de baseball j'imagine.

« Oui, je compte t'éviter pour le reste de l'année. Maintenant, si tu voudrais bien me lâcher, j'ai d'autres choses à faire »

Elle me tire la manche de mon uniforme tout neuf pour toute réponse. Elle me retourne vers elle et je crois furtivement ses deux pupilles désormais recouvertes de lentilles – elles sont bleues mais toujours aussi vides. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, mais toute cette tristesse exposée ne m'émeut pas.

« Ca ne sert à rien de tenter de m'émouvoir avec tes larmes. C'est inutile, j'y suis complètement insensible. Traite moi de cœur de pierre si ça te chante, je n'en ai rien à faire. Quand je t'ai vue tout à l'heure, je me suis dit que tu ne portais pas bien ton prénom. Fleur de cerisier. Tu devrais plutôt t'appeler Azami. Fleur de chardon. Fleur, ça connote la fragilité, la beauté. Une fleur, tu as envie de la mettre en pot ou dans un vase, de l'admirer, de la choyer, d'en prendre soin. Tu pourrais être comme ça, tu l'es, de temps en temps. Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu paraissais toute timide, toute fragile. Je souhaitais que tu trouves quelqu'un capable de comprendre cette fragilité, de la respecter et de te protéger, tout en sachant que ça n'allait jamais être moi. Et puis, les piquants, si caractéristiques des chardons, sont apparu. Tu m'as lancé une balle de baseball sur le crâne, tu m'as avoué ne plus m'aimer, tu nous a exposé, avec Naruto, toute ta colère, quand tu m'as pratiquement sauté dessus quand j'ai dit regarder _Marato._ Tu pouvais paraître agaçante avec toutes tes questions, avec ton dynamisme qui en ferait pâlir plus d'un, mais tu étais attachante. Oui, c'est le mot, attachante. Ma vision de ta personne a complètement changé. Tu es devenue une sorte de Naruto féminine et je voulais devenir ton ami, réellement. A la fin du match de baseball, tout s'est à nouveau mélangé. Tu étais à nouveau la petite chose fragile, et en même temps, la fleur aux nombreux piquants qui n'hésite pas à en faire usage. Et j'ai finis par comprendre ce qui se passait. Tu ne sais pas choisir entre ces deux facettes de ta personnalité la petite fleur, amoureuse du beau brun ténébreux du lycée, fragile et timide, avec ses cheveux roses pâles et l'autre, qui a réussi à passer au-dessus de sentiments absurdes, qui croque la vie à pleines dents, qui n'hésite pas à piquer, qui se fait piquer parce qu'après tout, c'est la vie non ? Il faut que tu choisisses Sakura-chan. Il faut que tu te mettes d'accord avec toi-même. Tu es soit la fleur, soit les piquants des chardons, soit le tout. Lorsque cela sera fait, reviens me voir. Peut-être que je parviendrais à te pardonner et qu'il en sera de même pour Naruto. Désormais, je dois vraiment te quitter. Les poésies de Baudelaire m'appellent depuis la bibliothèque et je ne peux pas ignorer leurs cris plus longtemps. »

Je profite du fait qu'elle ait desserré la prise autour de mon bras pour complètement me défaire de son emprise et m'envoler vers la bibliothèque.

La journée file à une allure digne de celle d'un escargot. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder le ciel pendant mes cours, ce qui me fait indéniablement penser à Naruto. Que fait-il, tout seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital aux couleurs ternes ? Je ne peux même pas communiquer avec lui car son téléphone n'est plus fonctionnel, dû à son bain dans le lac. Je me promets qu'en rentrant chez moi, je chercherais une solution pour que nous puissions continuer à nous parler à distance.

Le professeur de japonais remarque mon air perdu, me demande où nous en sommes. N'ayant pas écouté, je ne réponds rien. Sourcils froncés, voix froide et sèche qui ressemble à celle de Madara-senseï lorsqu'il s'énerve contre moi, me voilà dehors pour la toute première fois de la journée. Malheureusement habitué à ce genre de chose, je me dirige à toutes jambes vers la bibliothèque. Hanabi-san n'est pas à son bureau et je navigue entre les rayons afin de lui signifier ma présence. Ce n'est pas sur une vieille dame au regard sympathique sur laquelle je tombe mais sur une paire d'yeux vide, malgré la présence de deux lentilles couleur menthe à l'eau.

« Encore toi Sakura-chan. Décidément, le destin veut que nous nous réunissons aujourd'hui.

\- Alors le destin est un salaud. Parce que je sais pertinemment bien que tu ne souhaites pas me croiser, me voir, entendre parler de moi et j'en passe.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ?

\- Ma professeure de mathématiques a fait un malaise en plein cours, il a été annulé et la salle d'étude était pleine à craquer. Alors je suis venue ici et je cherche quelque chose à lire.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé. Ton livre a l'air vraiment épais. »

Elle me le tends et je découvre une couverture colorée à l'ensemble chamarré. Un magazine hebdomadaire de shonen manga. Précisément celui dans lequel _Marato_ est publié. Mes yeux s'attachent vite sur les kanjis et j'écarquille mes deux pupilles.

« Le prochain film sort la semaine prochaine ? Et le cinéma de notre ville organise une séance spéciale avec l'auteur, avec des lots à gagner et une séance de dédicace ? Uzumaki est au courant ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il ne répond pas à mes nombreux messages, il est absent depuis deux jours. Je me doute qu'il m'en veuille après tout ce que j'ai fait, vis-à-vis de toi, de vous… Je pense passer chez lui après les cours pour voir comment il va et lui proposer que nous y allions ensembles, même si je suis sceptique quant à une réponse positive.

\- Il n'y est pas, crois-moi. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir l'autorisation de te dire où il se trouve en ce moment. Je vais le voir dès que je suis libéré de cette prison qu'est ce lycée.

\- Tu pourras lui demander s'il veut me voir ? Je suis certaine que s'il entends parler de _Marato_ par toi, il en sera que plus heureux. On fera le chemin ensemble, enfin, si tu veux bien de moi. »

Je souris discrètement. Elle a écouté ma tirade de ce matin, sur le fait de choisir une de ses personnalités. Elle semble avoir fait un mélange des deux. Une fleur à piquant. Une fleur de chardon, comme son prénom. Elle semble en bonne voie. Sur cette réflexion, j'accepte sa proposition et vais m'assoir à côté d'elle. Saishiki-san est de l'autre côté, penché sur un problème mathématique qui semble lui demander beaucoup d'effort mentaux.

« Uchiha-kun, heureux de te voir parmi nous. Ton prof de japonais n'a pas apprécié ton manque de travail dû au fait que tu rêves à Uzumaki-kun en observant le ciel ?

\- Hein ? Mais comment tu sais tout ça Sai-kun ? C'est vrai Sasuke-kun ? »

Je hoche la tête, à nouveau surpris par les capacités hors norme de cet énergumène. Cela en est presque effrayant.

« Pour répondre à ta question ma petite Sakura-chan, je ne fais que corréler les données. Je sais que Uchiha-kun est quelqu'un de très rêveur, qu'il aime particulièrement regarder le ciel – il lève sans cesse la tête vers lui, même quand il est entouré d'autres personnes. Je sais également en étant passé devant la salle des professeurs qu'Uzumaki-kun est absent depuis deux jours. Il doit te manquer, Uchiha-kun. Et enfin, je suis au courant de votre emploi du temps et que tu devrais être en japonais à ce moment précis. Tu vois, c'est très simple.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne saches pas ? »

Il ne réagit pas à la question et fixe la jeune femme dans les yeux. Son regard est pénétrant, comme s'il arrachait une à une les couches de l'esprit de Sakura-chan et lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert. Puis, contre toute attente, il plisse gentiment les yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Je ne suis pas parfait, c'est vrai, mais il est vrai que je sais beaucoup de chose.

\- Et tu n'es pas vraiment humble, rétorque la rose dans une moue faussement en colère. »

La sonnerie du lycée clôture cet échange et nous nous levons tous les trois en même temps. Le seule fille de notre groupe propose à Saishiki-kun de faire le chemin avec nous, ce qu'il accepte immédiatement, me renvoyant un clin d'œil tout sauf amusant.

C'est à la gare que notre chemin se sépare du garçon. Lorsque celui-ci monte dans son train, je glisse à Sakura-chan que je dois me rendre chez moi avant d'aller voir Naruto. Ma vaine tentative de dissuasion ne fonctionne pas du tout et elle m'accompagne jusque chez moi. Voulant éviter mon frère, je passe par l'entrée de ma chambre. Sur mon bureau se trouve le sac plastique contenant les affaires du blond je l'attrape sans plus de questions et le place délicatement dans mon sac. En ouvrant les tiroirs de mon espace de travail, je déniche, à la manière d'un chercheur d'or, mon ancien téléphone portable. Il vient rejoindre le reste de mes affaires dans le sac. Avant de quitter la pièce, j'avise l'étui de ma guitare. En souriant, je l'empoigne et la place dans mon dos je suis certain que Naruto sera content de m'entendre jouer et chanter une nouvelle chanson.

Lorsque je franchis à nouveau la porte fenêtre de ma chambre, j'aperçois Itachi en pleine discussion avec Sakura-chan. C'est exactement ce que je craignais qu'il arrive et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai tenté de dissuader – à ma manière – la jeune femme de venir jusque chez moi.

« Tiens, petit frère. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais amis avec une jolie fille comme Haruno-san. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas présentée plus tôt, comme ce fameux Uzumaki-kun ? Je suis certain que vous vous serez parfaitement entendu. »

Les sous-entendus sont lourds de sens et je fais tout pour les ignorer. J'aurais presque préféré qu'après mon annonce concernant Naruto et moi, il m'ignore royalement. Mais il sait tout aussi bien que moi que les piques sarcastiques me font plus mal qu'une bête ignorance. La présence de Sakura-chan est une véritable aubaine pour lui.

« Où vas-tu, petit frère ? Tu n'as pas de devoirs pour demain ? Tu sors avec Haruno-san ?

\- Nous allons voir Naruto et cela ne te regarde pas. Sur ce, Sakura-chan, tu es prête ? »

Elle hoche la tête et nous nous éloignons. Je serre les poings de rage et la jeune femme le remarque aussitôt.

« Ton grand frère n'a pas l'air très...heureux que tu sois amis avec Naruto-kun, je me trompe ?

\- Non, malheureusement non. Je crois que même début mars, lorsqu'il est venu chez moi pour la toute première fois, il regardait Naruto avec un drôle d'air, celui qui veut dire « tu le touches, je te tue ». Récemment, dans un accès de colère, j'ai révélé à mes parents ainsi qu'à Itachi que Naruto et moi étions ensembles, comme un couple. Itachi ne l'a pas bien pris, lui qui me demande sans cesse depuis février si j'ai rencontré une jolie fille. Cela explique le fait qu'il se soit réjoui de ta présence parmi nous. Il pensait que j'avais remplacé Naruto par une jolie fille. Il n'accepte pas vraiment que je sois amoureux d'un garçon.

\- Il devrait être heureux que tu le sois. C'est ton frère, il ne doit vouloir que ton bonheur.

\- Oui...Mais il semble avoir oublié cette facette de sa personnalité. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir choisir entre ma famille et Naruto parce que l'un n'accepte pas l'autre. Ce serait bien trop dur comme choix.

\- J'espère que ce choix ne se présentera pas à toi. Mais sache que si c'est le cas, je serais là pour te soutenir, en temps qu'amie. »

Elle me sourit en terminant sa réplique et je fais de même. Elle baisse subitement les yeux et commence à jouer avec ses doigts. Elle semble inquiète.

« Tu comptes me dire où nous allons où je vais devoir le deviner par moi-même ?

\- Naruto est à l'hôpital. Hier, il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours et je lui ai sauvé la vie. C'est pour ça qu'il est absent depuis deux jours et que je n'étais moi-même pas en cours hier.

\- Quoi ? Mais...Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est à lui de te l'expliquer et non à moi. »

Elle acquiesce, les larmes aux yeux. L'annonce la touche plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé et je me rends alors compte de la force du lien qui les unis tous les deux.

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital sur les coups de seize heure trente. J'intime à Sakura-chan de rester dans la salle d'attente de l'unité psychiatrique en lui disant de faire attention à l'infirmière qui gère le bureau. Je me présente alors à elle, priant intérieurement de ne pas me faire refouler avec ma guitare dans le dos.

« Oh, c'est vous, le garçon d'hier ! J'ai entendu votre chanson dans le hall, magnifique, vraiment, j'en ai manqué de verser quelques larmes, c'est pour vous dire. Vous amenez un autre instrument ? Vous allez rejouer quelque chose pour votre cousin ? D'ailleurs, il faudrait que vous soyez honnête avec moi. Ce n'est pas votre cousin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, c'est mon... »

Je m'arrête quelques secondes. La question de la vérité se pose. Alors Sasuke, es-tu capable de dire à cette femme que tu connais pas que Naruto n'est ni ton cousin, ni ton ami, ni ton frère mais bien plus que tout ça ? Es-tu capable, n'as-tu pas honte ? Alors, alors, alors ?

« C'est mon petit ami. »

L'infirmière hausse tout d'abord les sourcils avant, contre toute attente, me sourire. Elle ne me semble plus du tout hostile.

« Vous êtes très mignons tous les deux. C'est réellement magnifique ce que vous faites pour lui, avec cette chanson. Normalement, il est dans sa chambre.

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse à mon égard, mais est-ce possible que mon amie, qui est également celle de Naruto ? »

Je lui désigne Sakura-chan, qui se lève d'un bond et me fait signe. L'infirmière sourit à nouveau et accepte ma demande. Nous entrons alors tous les trois dans l'unité psychiatrique et la femme nous guide vers la porte de Naruto. Je toque le premier, demandant à la joueuse de baseball de bien vouloir attendre l'autorisation de l'occupant de la chambre avant de rentrer.

« Naruto ? C'est moi, Sasuke. »

J'entends un grand bruit, puis le bruissement de ses pas sur le lino. Je n'ai pas le temps de me préparer qu'un boulet de canon humain atterrit sans douceur entre mes bras. Le blond caresse doucement mes deux joues et m'embrasse sans préavis. J'apprécie le contact qui ne dure pourtant que quelques secondes.

« Bon sang ce que tu m'as manqué…

\- Il en va de même pour moi. Le lycée est terne et vide sans toi à mes côtés. Je n'ai même pas lu de poésie aujourd'hui c'est pour dire. Par contre, j'ai rencontré deux fois Sakura-chan. Elle paraissait s'inquiéter pour toi et m'a demandé des nouvelles. Je...l'ai amenée ici. Je ne savais pas si tu acceptais de la voir ou pas, alors je lui ai dit de m'attendre dehors. »

Il ne pipe mots, se détache de moi et ouvre sa porte d'un grand coup. Intérieurement, je redoute le pire et je prie pour qu'il ne fasse pas de scène dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

« Naruto-kun...Je peux tout t'expliquer. Tu sais, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris en mai, c'était sans doute l'euphorie de la victoire, les hormones qui faisaient n'importe quoi, que sais-je encore ? Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis que je suis gosse, on a grandi ensembles, j'ai pas envie de te lâcher à un moment pareil de ta vie parce que ça serait vraiment pas moi et... »

Le discours décousu de notre amie se fait couper net par une accolade amicale de Naruto. Comme avec moi il y a quelques minutes, le blond vient entourer les épaules de la rose, qui écarquille ses deux yeux aux deux lentilles menthe à l'eau.

« Je suis si heureux que tu sois là. Que vous soyez là… Vous êtes les deux meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées dans la vie. Sasuke, ne reste pas planté comme un piquet, viens avec nous ! »

D'abord surpris, je ne me pose pas plus de questions et m'inclus dans ce beau duo, le transformant ainsi en trio. Trio d'amis, trio d'adolescents, trios de trois âmes perdues dans un monde un peu trop grand pour eux.

« La semaine prochaine tu dis ? Je serais jamais sorti de ce trou ! »

Nous sommes dans la chambre de Naruto ; je l'enlace discrètement sur son lit où nous sommes installés, Sakura est sur une chaise. L'hebdomadaire de shonen manga est déposé sur le couvre-lit, les doubles pages annonçant l'évènement présentées à Uzumaki.

« Pars pas battu d'avance, il y a peut-être un espoir avec ton psy. Tu as déjà parlé d'une éventuelle sortie ?

\- Je suis ici depuis deux jours, après une tentative de suicide. Je doute vraiment être sorti d'ici samedi prochain.

\- Demande toujours. Au pire, tu auras un non. Et si tu as besoin de quelqu'un de majeur pour t'aider à sortir, je suis là. »

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil avant de littéralement fondre en larme. La surprise envahit mes traits. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel changement d'émotions telles.

« Sakura, tout va bien ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que Naruto…Naruto ait voulu…en finir avec la vie… Je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien… Et…tu…tu es si souriant, on ne dirait pas que tu vas si mal…

\- On appelle ça un masque. J'en porte depuis la fin de la première année de lycée, quand mes parents sont décédés. Tu vois, tu ne l'as jamais su car je ne l'ai jamais montré en public. Je n'ai jamais pleuré au milieu d'un cours de biologie lorsque Hebi-san faisait des allusions à mes parents, je n'ai jamais réclamé de compagnie à Noël ou à Nouvel An. Parce que j'ai appris à vivre avec ce masque. A l'enfiler lorsque je pars de chez moi et à l'enlever en revenant le soir. Le Naruto heureux, souriant, blagueur, ce n'est pas le véritable moi. Le véritable moi, c'est celui qui a hurlé aux étoiles après le festival de sport et celui qui s'est retrouvé sous une cascade, dans un lac perdu dans la banlieue Nord de notre ville. Dis comme ça, vous devez sans doute penser que je vous ai usurpé, que je n'ai jamais été réellement moi avec vous. Mais pourtant, si. Tu n'as jamais cessé d'être ma meilleure amie Sakura, même après que je t'ai vue embrasser Sasuke. On est jeunes et cons, on fait des conneries, c'est presque dans notre ADN. Quant à toi Sasuke...C'est le véritable moi qui est tombé amoureux de toi. Le moi tout cassé, brisé et plein de cicatrices. Je sais que tu dois te sentir trahit, que tu dois penser que tes sentiments ne sont pas réels, parce que tu as toujours connu le Uzumaki joyeux et rieur. Et…

\- Je ne me sens pas trahi, le coupé-je, les larmes menaçant de quitter mes yeux. Je me sens comme un imbécile, qui, à l'instar de Sakura, n'a rien remarqué de ce masque que tu portes constamment. Je me sens indigne des sentiments que tu me portes. J'ai été un piètre ami, un petit-ami horrible, je n'ai pas su te protéger.

\- Et moi, intervient la rose, je me sens comme toi, perdue au milieu d'un labyrinthe de maïs, à chercher une solution à tes problèmes Naruto, à te chercher toi tout court, à chercher une réponse à mes questions. Je suis complètement perdue et incroyablement inutile, renifle-t-elle, la figure pleine de sanglots.

\- On ressemble à rien tous les trois, n'est-ce pas, continue Naruto. Le visage bouffi, les larmes plein les yeux.

\- Nous ressemblons à ce que nous sommes. Des adolescents jeunes et cons. »

Les quelques notes d'une chanson entendue il y a longtemps me reviennent en mémoire et je me surprends à chanter pour ma maigre assistance.

 _« Parce qu'on est jeunes et cons »_

Il nous fallut presque une demi-heure pour nous remettre de nos émotions. Assis tous les trois sur le lit, les bras et les jambes enchevêtrées les uns avec les autres, nous regardons le plafond en discutant tout bas. Les visites se terminent dans trois quart d'heure et je me sens déjà découragé de quitter Naruto pour retrouver la bonne humeur ambiante de ma demeure.

Mes yeux dérivent du faux plafond de plaque blanches pour échouer sur l'étui de ma guitare. L'ayant complètement oubliée, je me lève – en manquant de faire tomber les deux autres personnes sur le lit – et vais enfin la sortir de son étui protecteur. Je vais ensuite m'installer sur le fauteuil libéré par Sakura et gratouille quelques notes.

« Dis, tu peux nous chanter quelque chose ? »

La question vient de Naruto, qui me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus, brillants d'avoir pleuré. Je hoche la tête en souriant discrètement et commence une chanson apprise il y a longtemps.

 _I was a little girl_

 _Alone in my little world_

 _Who dreamed of a little home for me._

 _I played pretend between the trees,_

 _And fed my houseguests bark and leaves,_

 _And laughed in my pretty bed of green._

 _I had a dream_

 _That I could fly_

 _From the highest swing._

 _I had a dream._

 _Long walks in the dark_

 _Through woods grown behind the park,_

 _I asked God who I'm supposed to be._

 _The stars smiled down on me,_

 _God answered in silent reverie._

 _I said a prayer and fell asleep._

 _I had a dream_

 _That I could fly_

 _From the highest tree._

 _I had a dream._

 _Now I'm old and feeling grey._

 _I don't know what's left to say_

 _About this life I'm willing to leave._

 _I lived it full and I lived it well,_

 _There's many tales I've lived to tell._

 _I'm ready now,_

 _I'm ready now,_

 _I'm ready now_

 _To fly from the highest wing._

 _I had a dream._

Lorsque la dernière note résonne dans la chambre, je relève enfin la tête de ma guitare. Mes deux spectateurs – en particulier Sakura qui ne devait pas s'attendre à cela venant de moi – ont les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont compris tout ce que j'ai chanté – l'avantage d'être bilingue anglais.

« Chaque personne sur cette terre a un rêve. Toi Sakura, toi aussi Naruto. Même moi.

\- Et alors Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ton rêve ?

\- Il y a longtemps, je voulais habiter dans le ciel. Mais j'ai abandonné cette utopie en grandissant. Maintenant, j'en ai un autre.

\- Au risque de me répéter, continue Naruto, qu'est-ce que c'est, ton rêve ?

\- Toi. »

Il sursaute et je souris. J'étais certain qu'une réponse telle que celle-ci allait le surprendre. Il hoquette, rougis et baisse les yeux vers ses cicatrices.

« Elles seront toujours là. Tes cicatrices. Elles te rappelleront tes erreurs et tes échecs. Elles te rappelleront tout ce que tu as perdu. Ce sont leurs rôles. Et le mien, c'est de te faire oublier ta souffrance. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas uniquement mon rôle, mais également celui de Sakura-chan. N'est-ce pas ? »

Je me tourne vers elle avec un sourire, qu'elle me rend discrètement.

« Bien sûr, nous ne t'abandonnerons pas ! »

Et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. Nous ne l'avons pas abandonné.

Le samedi suivant, nous attendons tous les trois, avec Saishiki-kun – qui a tenu à venir, en exigeant de s'assoir à côté de Sakura-chan – que Naruto sorte de l'hôpital. Le médecin, lui-même fan de _Marato,_ a accepté que le blond sorte, mais uniquement pour la durée du film et à condition qu'il lui ramène le dernier tome de la série, dédicacé par l'auteur. Uzumaki a accepté sans broncher.

Pour moi, cela a été plus compliqué à négocier avec mes parents. N'appréciant pas mon comportement depuis les quelques jours précédents, j'ai dû rester dans ma chambre la semaine avant notre sortie pour travailler sur mes mathématiques et ma biologie. La technique du double livre, l'un cachant l'autre – en l'occurrence, des poésies de Lamartine emprunté à Naruto – m'a bien été utile. Pendant les repas, je n'ouvrais pas la bouche, je ne faisais aucune allusion au blond ou à quoique ce soit le concernant. Itachi est passé des petites piques acerbes aux regards noirs, de l'autre côté de la table de notre cuisine, mon père n'ose plus me regarder en face et ma mère, au contraire, me fixe à longueur de repas, comme si les erreurs que j'étais en train de commettre – j'entends ici sortir avec Naruto et ne pas suivre le plan de mon père pour mon avenir – allaient m'exploser à la figure et me fissurer en morceaux, à la manière d'une sculpture de cristal. Je ne sais pas quel est celui qui m'insupporte le plus.

Le souvenir de la mauvaise ambiance à la maison se fait rapidement effacer par l'arrivée de mon amoureux. Il a revêtu un t-shirt orange et une veste noire. Une bande blanche, ressemblant à celles qu'il porte autour de ses poignets est entourée autour de sa jambe droite. Sakura lui donne une sorte de bande de tissu qu'il noue autour de sa tête lorsqu'il arrive enfin à notre hauteur.

« C'est parti ! A nous _Barato !_ »

Le film, dernier de la saga, raconte l'histoire des enfants des protagonistes principaux de _Marato_. Nous y retrouvons donc Barato, le fils de Marato, copie conforme de son père, ainsi que la fille de Totsuke et Sora – cette perspective m'a faite rire sous cape – au nom étrange de Tamata.

Le film défile à une vitesse très agréable devant mes yeux – je ne vois pas le temps passer, ma main solidement ancrée dans celle de Naruto, qui a les yeux rivés sur l'écran du début à la fin du générique – et je suis presque déçu que le générique de fin, à la musique très entrainante, retentisse dans la salle. Les lumières se rallument et un homme de petite taille se place devant l'écran, un micro entre les mains.

« Comme vous le savez tous, il s'agit du dernier film de la franchise _Marato._ Koshimoto-senseï l'a annoncé lui-même. C'est pour cela que notre ville, ainsi que le cinéma, ont organisé un événement tel que celui-ci. Afin de gagner votre place devant le bureau de l'auteur, il vous faudra répondre à une batterie de questions. Les quatre personnes ayant le plus de bonnes réponses pourront rencontrer l'auteur. Vous êtes prêt ? Première question : dans quel tome Totsuke a-t-il vaincu son grand frère Taihichi ? »

Ma main se lève toute seule et je crie – puisque nous sommes assez haut par rapport au speaker :

« Officiellement, c'est dans le tome quarante-trois, bien que le combat commence dans le précédent »

Deux paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi, complètement écarquillés.

« Depuis quand tu sais tout ça ? demande Naruto

\- Mon frère. Il m'a forcé à les lire, puisque cela fait partie de notre « histoire de famille »

\- Il n'a pas que des mauvais côtés ce grand frère finalement, murmure Sakura »

Le speaker interrompt notre échange en acceptant ma réponse. S'en suit alors une série de questions auxquelles nous répondons parfaitement à tour de rôle, si bien que nous nous retrouvons tous les quatre, un sourire aux lèvres, devant la table de ce fameux Koshimoto-senseï.

« Vos cosplay sont incroyablement réussi, l'équipe 77 reconstituée est parfaite ! Vous avez fabriqué les déguisements vous-mêmes ?

\- Les déguisements ? interrogé-je, incrédule. Mais nous ne sommes pas déguisés, il s'agit de nos habits de tous les jours.

\- Vous êtes comme ça, avec cette tête, tous les jours ? »

Nous hochons tous les quatre la tête en même temps. L'auteur ouvre de grands yeux avant de littéralement dégringoler de sa chaise. Il emporte avec lui une liasse de papier qui se retrouvent éparpillés au sol dans un joyeux bazar. Il se relève en replaçant ses lunettes sur le nez.

« Veuillez m'excuser, ça m'a surpris. Voir quatre de mes personnages faisant parti des principaux en chair et en os devant moi est plus que déstabilisant, croyez-moi. »

Nous rions tous ensembles avant que l'auteur ne nous demande nos prénoms, afin de nous signer des autographes sur le dernier tome, sortant le lendemain en librairie. Lorsqu'il arrive à moi, je n'ose pas lui dire que je ne suis pas un fan incontesté de sa série. Je réfléchis alors quelques secondes avant de donner un prénom.

« Mon frère n'a pas pu se déplacer car il travaille, mais il adore ce que vous faîtes. Pourriez-vous lui dédicacer ce tome ?

\- Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais ton frère, c'est le portrait craché de Taihichi, non ?

\- Oui. Sauf qu'il s'appelle Itachi et qu'il est forgeur de sabres, répondis-je en riant »

L'auteur attrape alors son feutre noir et griffonne le nom de mon frère sur le rabats de la couverture. Je l'attrape en le remerciant profondément et nous quittons la salle.

Une fois dehors, Naruto laisse éclater sa joie.

« J'ai rencontré l'auteur de _Marato !_ J'ai un autographe et le dernier tome entre les mains avant tout le monde. J'ai passé une excellente journée et c'est grâce à vous les amis. C'est grâce à toi Sasuke, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

Je lui ai sauvé la vie et il m'a sauvé la mienne. Quoi de plus beau ?


	7. Juillet

Juillet

Je suis accoudé à mon bureau, un stylo dans une main et une feuille sous le coude. J'écris vite, les idées fusent et je me laisse porter par mes idées. Je laisse glisser mes yeux vers le tome de Marato dédicacé, me rappelant ma tâche.

 _Lorsque j'étais petit, tu étais mon modèle. Je voulais être comme toi. Je t'observais à la dérobée dans ta chambre, je te fixais avec de grands yeux faire tes devoirs ou tes exercices de gym. Lorsque tu es devenu l'apprenti de papa, j'aimais passer mon temps avec toi dans l'arrière-boutique, retenant comme une éponge ce que notre père voulait t'apprendre. Tu étais mon modèle et honnêtement, tu l'es toujours. Tu es mon grand frère après tout, cela est presque normal. Alors quand je me suis rendu au cinéma fin juin et que j'ai rencontré l'un de tes auteurs préférés, je lui ai demandé de te dédicacer le dernier tome de sa série. Il est joint à cette lettre. Itachi, je suis ton petit frère, je fais partie de ta famille. Je ne veux pas que tu me renie, je ne veux pas te dégoûter, ni entendre tes petites piques à mon égard. Je suis ton petit frère, et je ne veux pas devenir un étranger à tes yeux. Tu es mon modèle, mon grand frère adoré, Itachi-nii-san et je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

Une larme unique vient s'écraser contre les derniers mots et j'essuie rageusement mes yeux, ces traitres. Je plis la lettre, l'insère dans le tome et vais le déposer sur le bureau d'Itachi. Je suis seul à la maison, mes parents étant en déplacement professionnel et mon frère sorti avec des amis. Décidant que je n'allais pas m'ennuyer seul chez moi, j'attrape ma guitare et tape un rapide message sur mon téléphone.

 _Tu es disponible présentement ? Je peux passer ?_

La réponse ne tarde pas à fuser. Le destinataire ne devait attendre que cela.

 _Cent fois oui ! Fais-vite !_

Je souris, range le téléphone dans ma poche et quitte la maison par la porte fenêtre de ma chambre. J'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus sortir que par là et ainsi éviter au maximum mon père, dont nos relations semblent se dégrader de jours en jours.

J'hésite longuement à prévenir également Sakura-chan de ma visite à Naruto, avant de me raviser. Aujourd'hui, je serais un peu égoïste je ne veux le blond que pour moi seul.

Je commence à être un habitué dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. L'infirmière qui m'a presque craché au visage début juin me dit désormais bonjour et m'appelle par mon prénom – un caprice de la part de Naruto. Il m'est arrivé, au cours du mois précédant, de faire de petite représentation dans le hall – au piano donc – ou dans la salle télé de l'unité de psychiatrie. Je ne chante pas toujours, laissant le violon – amené directement de sa maison – de Naruto. La musique le soulage bien plus que les petites pilules bleues et rouge qu'on essaie de lui faire avaler. Le psychiatre qui s'occupe de son cas ne semble pas avoir compris cette facette de sa personnalité.

Alors que je m'approche de la chambre de mon petit-ami, j'entends sa voix percer à travers le mur. Presque déçu qu'il ait de la visite, je ne toque pas à la porte et me poste juste devant elle et écoutant. Il ne doit pas être seul. Peut-être une visite impromptue de son psychiatre ?

« Y a un truc dont j'aimerais vous parler depuis que je suis ici. Vous écoutez de la musique non ? Tout le monde écoute de la musique, pourquoi pas un psy ? J'en écoute tous les jours, sans exception. Même si c'est le temps d'une chanson, même si c'est toujours la même qui tourne en boucle et en boucle dans mes écouteurs. Mais dans tout mon répertoire assez hétéroclite, y en a une qui ne me lassera jamais. Jamais.

» Vous savez, je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai dit ou pas dans une séance précédente, mais je déteste le silence. C'est…viscéral. Je ne supporte pas l'absence de bruit. C'est mon ennemi et pourtant, lorsqu'il m'abandonne, lorsque même lui me fuit, je lui hurle dessus et lui dit de revenir. Vous allez me prendre pour un fou – peut-être que vous m'avez déjà pris que vous allez me faire admettre dans une clinique, que sais-je encore – mais j'ai besoin du silence autant que je le hais. Le silence, c'est cette chose qui m'entoure dès que j'ai franchi la porte de ma maison, dès que je me poste au milieu de mon vestibule, au milieu de ma chambre et que je regarde dans le vide. Le silence est mon compagnon depuis deux ans, depuis que mes parents ne sont plus là. Comme je n'ai plus que lui dans cette maison trop vide, nous parlons. Enfin…vous avez compris. Je hurle, il me répond, je tourne les pages de mon manga favori, il me répond, je mets ma chanson favorite à fond dans le salon, il me répond. Et puis, un jour, il arrêté de me répondre. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Rien du tout. C'était le vide intersidéral, intergalactique. Tout était noir, sans couleur, et pire que silencieux. Ce jour-là, j'ai ouvert mon ordinateur à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait faire revenir le silence. J'ai navigué dans mes chansons et je l'ai trouvée. Le son du silence. Drôle de titre vous allez me dire. C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi.

» Vous savez, je suis nul en anglais. Je ne m'appelle pas Sasuke, que voulez-vous. Pourtant, cette fichue chanson, je l'ai comprise à la première écoute. Les paroles m'ont transpercé comme une flèche transperce une pomme sur la tête d'un bouffon. J'avais l'impression de me prendre un tsunami en pleine face, avant de me faire secouer par un tremblement de terre de haute magnitude. Je tremblais, je pleurais et je ne savais même plus où j'étais. Pourtant, sitôt les dernières notes retenties, je l'ai faite retentir à nouveau, cette chanson étrange. Parce que quand tout c'était arrêté, quand les pleurs avaient cessé, quand les tremblements m'avaient quitté, je l'avais à nouveau senti. Le silence, il était revenu. Logique allez-vous me dire, puisque la chanson était finie. Oui et non. Parce quand la musique s'est à nouveau faite entendre, le silence n'est pas reparti. Il est resté. »

Je l'entends renifler, signe que des larmes ont dû perler pendant son discours. Je n'avais pas compris la relation qu'entretient Naruto vis-à-vis du silence lorsque celui-ci m'avait parlé de ses hurlements, en mars. Désormais, c'est chose faite. Empoignant ma guitare à travers son étui et attendant patiemment que le médecin sorte de la pièce, je choisis mentalement la chanson que je vais chanter aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas la présence du psychiatre qui m'empêche de franchir la porte de cette chambre, mais une vibration au niveau de ma cuisse. J'attrape mon téléphone, avant de découvrir avec surprise un message – le blond n'est presque que le seul à m'en envoyer. Suspicieux, je l'ouvre avant de doucement trembler.

De : Itachi

 _Petit frère,_

 _Je ne suis pas très lettre vois-tu, alors je préfère te répondre ici – je n'ai pas cette chance, comme toi, d'être un littéraire. Le présent m'a fait très plaisir, et ce petit mot de l'auteur en personne a été la cerise sur le gâteau. Quant au reste de ta lettre… Je ne savais pas que tu m'admirais autant. Ça m'a…bouleversé, et bien plus que tu ne le penses. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas accepté ta relation avec Uzumaki-kun, et que cela ne sera pas simple. Mais si cela fait ton bonheur, si tu es heureux, alors je le suis également. Tu es un membre de ma famille – comme tu le dis si bien – tu es mon petit frère que je chéris le plus au monde et jamais je ne te renierais parce que tu es heureux. Laisse-moi le temps, simplement._

 _Evidemment, je t'aime également._

J'écarquille les yeux en fixant mon écran de téléphone avant de glisser les doigts vers le clavier virtuel et de taper une réponse simple et courte un simple merci suffit et Itachi le sait très bien. Le psychiatre ouvre la porte derrière laquelle je me trouve et je manque de me faire écraser contre le mur. Presque déconnecté de la réalité, je me glisse vers l'embrasure, en face de lui. Il lève deux sourcils surpris vers moi avant de demander :

« Vous êtes Uchiha Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hein ? est la seule réponse qui parvient à sortir de ma bouche. »

Je relève la tête avant de lâcher mon téléphone sur le sol – en priant pour que l'écran ne soit pas fissuré. Je m'abaisse légèrement avant de m'excuser platement.

« Veuillez pardonner mon manque de politesse. Oui, il s'agit bien de moi. Je vous remercie de vous occuper d'Uzumaki-kun et de le soigner.

\- Il s'agit de mon métier. Il est tout à fait normal que je m'occupe de lui. Veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois m'en aller, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. »

Je hoche la tête avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Je dépose mon instrument contre le mur – dans un coin où je suis sûr qu'il ne tombera pas – et vais rejoindre Naruto, assis sur son lit. Il regarde le plafond, sans doute perdu dans ses pensées. Je souris, lui tape sur l'épaule et le salue.

« Alors, cette journée ? demandé-je

\- Comme toutes les autres. Ennuyante. Cet endroit va me rendre dingue, malgré les quelques décorations que t'as apportées de chez moi. J'ai envie de retrouver mon chez moi, les piques d'Hebi et le toit du lycée. Mais ils ne veulent pas me faire sortir d'ici tant que mon parrain ne sera pas rentré et sédentaire dans la ville. Il me faut un environnement stable d'après eux. Sauf qu'ils le connaissent pas, mon parrain. Il peut pas rester deux semaines dans la même ville sans avoir envie de s'en barrer.

\- Comprends-les, ils ne font que leur travail. Tu as…enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ce serait manquer de professionnalisme de te faire sortir si vite de l'hôpital après une telle tentative. Ils ne veulent pas que tu rentres chez toi, dans la maison où tes parents ont vécu et que tu retournes dans le silence qui t'as fait perdre pied. Tu as besoin de vie autour de toi, pas de silence.

\- T'es avec eux ? Toi aussi tu crois que je suis un fou qui s'est ouvert les veines sous une cascade ? Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Hein ? »

Je lui attrape les deux avant-bras et les retournes vers ses yeux.

« Moi aussi ça me rend dingue de te voir enfermé ici. Mais ça, ce n'est pas rien. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu te sois rendu compte de ce que tu as fait, et des conséquences. Il n'y a pas de camp à choisir, hormis peut-être celui de la vie. Je ne pense pas que tu sois fou, simplement…c'était un appel à l'aide, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu crois que tenter de mettre fin à mes jours se place sur la même marche que mettre des couleurs flashy et d'être excentrique ? Tu comprends rien alors !

\- Je ne comprends que ce qu'on veut bien m'expliquer. Je me considère comme quelqu'un de plutôt perspicace, mais je ne suis pas devin non plus, ni psychiatre.

\- Si tu es _si_ perspicace, pourquoi n'as-tu pas deviné pour mes parents, pour mes cicatrices ? Pourquoi t'as pas réagi plus tôt, pourquoi t'as pas demandé des explications ?

\- _Je t'ai sauvé la vie Naruto !_ étouffé-je dans la colère qui montait. Et tu _oses_ me faire porter le chapeau parce que je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger de toi-même ? Je ne suis pas un super héros, je ne suis qu'un être humain.

\- Je ne te demandais pas de me protéger, simplement de me connaître. Si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais deviné et peut-être que ça se serais passé différemment.

\- Mais je ne demandais que ça, te connaître ! finis-je par hurler. C'est toi qui est entré dans ma vie par la grande porte, qui a décidé, envers et contre tous, de devenir mon ami, qui m'a fait ressentir toutes ces…choses que je ne voulais pas ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé respirer ! Tu es entré dans mon univers avec de grands pas et pourtant, moi, je suis toujours coincé à la porte du tien. Tu as bien raison. Je ne te connais pas. »

J'attrape ma guitare et je quitte la pièce, sans un regard en arrière. Mon cœur est en vrac.

Le lundi matin, en arrivant devant les grilles du lycée – mes mauvaises relations avec mon père me font partir de plus en plus tôt de la maison – je suis d'humeur maussade. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, je me laisse bercer par les horribles paroles de cette affreuse chanson. Encore et toujours lui, le silence. Il envahit toute ma vie. Absolument toute.

Comme tous les matins, Sai-kun est devant l'entrée, fixant un point invisible devant lui. J'arrive devant la porte, pose mon sac au sol et fait un signe de tête à mon voisin en guise de bonjour. Il me regarde de haut en bas, ses yeux noirs se transformant en scanners. Je sais que je vais avoir le droit à mon analyse complète d'ici peu. Il est vrai qu'au début, cela peut paraître effrayant, mais étrangement, j'ai fini par m'y habituer.

« Tu es ici à sept heure vingt alors que nous commençons dans presque une heure, signe que tu évites toujours ton père. Ton teint est plus cadavérique que d'habitude tu n'as pas bien dormi cette nuit. Tu es arrivé le poing serré, les écouteurs dans les oreilles te susurrant… _il se penche vers moi,_ je m'en doutais, une chanson des plus dépressive mais qui a énormément de signification pour toi. Tu ne sais pas quoi choisir entre la tristesse et la colère. Tu as été voir Naruto pendant le week-end et cela s'est mal passé.

\- Si un jour des producteurs décident de faire une adaptation japonaise des récits de Sherlock Holmes, il faudra que tu participes au casting. Tu as déjà les capacités du célèbre détective, répondis-je, rangeant mon téléphone dans mon sac. Bien sûr, tu as entièrement raison, comme toujours.

\- Que veux-tu…Parfois, avoir toujours raison est lassant. J'aimerais bien qu'un jour, quelqu'un me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dise « t'y es pas du tout, je viens de faire le contraire de ce que tu dis que j'ai fait ». Comptes me parler de ce qui ne va pas avec Naruto ?

\- C'est très simple. Il aimerait quitter l'hôpital où il s'ennuie et rentrer dans sa maison vide. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'il pouvait à nouveau perdre pied. La discussion, qui s'est à moitié transformée en dispute est partie sur un tout autre terrain ensuite, sur la connaissance de l'autre. C'est en rentrant chez moi que les questions ont commencé à me tourmenter et à me voler mon sommeil.

\- Quelles sont ces questions ?

\- Et bien…dans un certain sens, il a raison. Je ne le connais pas. Je ne connais pas son univers, alors qu'il connaît le mien. Et…J'aimerais retrouver celui que j'étais avant. Je…je suis certain qu'il m'a sauvé la vie en me faisant rabaisser la tête de mon ciel, mais il m'a également changé, et je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit en bien. J'ai oublié mon sarcasme, j'ai oublié mes silences pourtant significatifs et bon sang, j'ai l'impression que j'agis comme ces héroïnes niaises dont je me moquais avant.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Uchiha-kun ?

\- Je sais que tu m'as compris et que tu attends que je le dise à voix haute, pour que mes paroles deviennent réelles. Ce que je veux dire, Sai-kun, c'est que je crois que l'on a été trop vite. Les sentiments, la mise en couple, les promesses…Je crois que tout est trop rapide pour moi. »

Le poids des mots est bien différent maintenant. Avant, je ne faisais que me répéter cette idée au fond de mon lit, les yeux rivés sur le toit de serre. Désormais, ces mots sont sortis de l'intimité de mon cœur et ne sont pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

« Cela va peut-être te surprendre, mais je m'en doutais. Comme tu le sais, je vous ai observé, en particulier parce que Naruto était amis avec Sakura-chan. Vous n'étiez pas naturels. Enfin, surtout toi.

\- Pardon ? rétorqué-je, vexé

\- Votre couple, il n'est pas naturel. Ne te méprends pas, je ne fais pas allusion au fait que vous êtes deux garçons – je suis de ces romantiques qui croient dur comme fer que l'amour n'a aucune frontière. Je ne vous trouve pas en phase. Comme deux aimants du mauvais pôle, deux ying ou deux yang. Je ne sais pas comment plus te l'expliquer, excuse-moi. Mais sache que si ce que je dis s'avère vrai, que tu me crois, il serait mieux et pour toi, et pour Naruto-kun, d'en terminer rapidement ou vos cœurs vont finir en miette.

\- En finir ? Tu veux dire rompre ? »

Le poids des mots est _définitivement_ important. _Rompre._ Six lettres, deux voyelles, quatre consonnes et tant de signification. Mettre fin à une histoire, un parcourt, une course pour reprendre le vocabulaire de Naruto. Dire que je n'y ai pas penser serait mentir. Mais ce court mot reste tout de même fort. Presque trop.

« Oui, reprend Sai-kun, je veux dire rompre. C'est dur, c'est brutal, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire. Tu as besoin de faire le point, de souffler et de respirer. »

Alors que le jeune homme dit ces mots sans significations pour lui, je repense à mon poème préféré. Ce poème qui a fait se réunir les parents de Naruto, ce poème qui a fait qu'il m'a amené au lac, que je lui ai souris pour la toute première fois. Ce poème morbide et glaude, capable de me faire pleurer des larmes de rage, de douleur et d'intense tristesse. Ce poème qu'on ne comprends ni à la première lecture, ni à la centième mais que l'on apprécie quand même. Et ce dernier paragraphe, fatal, qui conclue ces cinq strophes morbides. A la manière d'un automate, j'attrape mon téléphone portable clique sur la conversation avec Naruto et lu récite cette dernière strophe.

 _«_ _\- Et de longs corbillards, sans tambours ni musique,_

 _Défilent lentement dans mon âme ; l'Espoir,_

 _Vaincu, pleure, et l'Angoisse atroce, despotique,_

 _Sur mon crâne incliné plante son drapeau noir. »_

Je n'ajoute rien de plus à cet étrange sms avant de laisser retomber mon téléphone au fond de mon sac et d'entrer dans le lycée, dont les portes sont enfin ouvertes. Sai-kun est toujours avec moi et hoche la tête en me suivant. Il a parfaitement compris que je ne souhaitais pas en parler.

La réponse me parvient sur les environs de seize heures. Je suis en sciences, Orochimaru-sensei me fixe de ses yeux presque jaunes mais pourtant, je n'ai aucun mal pour sortir mon téléphone et le déposer sur la paillasse. Mon cœur rate un battement, je clique sur ouvrir et je tombe sur plusieurs lignes en anglais.

 _«_ _People talking without speaking,_

 _People hearing without listening_

 _People writing songs that voices never share_ _»_

 _On peut continuer à s'envoyer des rimes par écran interposés, des rimes qui ne parlent qu'à nous et qui ont une signification qu'on ne veut pas comprendre parce que ce serait trop dur de comprendre. Sauf que je ne veux pas continuer de parler comme ça. Je veux te voir, je veux t'entendre dire ce que tu as à me dire, et voir si j'ai bien compris ces quelques vers de poésies. Toi, réfléchis sur ça, expressément sur la seconde ligne. Faut pas que tu fuis Sasuke, parce que je le supporterais pas._

Alors je l'écoute. Quinze minutes après la sonnerie de la fin des cours, je suis devant les doubles portes de l'hôpital, les nerfs en boule et le cœur à nouveau en vrac. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas agir sur une émotion passagère. Je reste presque cinq minutes devant cette porte, dans le silence le plus complet – le seul bruit que je perçois, c'est celui de ma respiration et de mes battements de cœurs effrénés. Puis, abandonnant mes émotions devant cette porte, abandonnant des éventuels regrets et remords, j'entre. Je suis un automate qui va s'arracher la dernière partie humaine de son corps de métal. Son cœur.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de la chambre du blond, je tombe nez à nez avec ses deux pupilles bleues. Elles me scrutent de part en part, pourtant en ne bougeant que de quelques millimètres. Le moment est suspendu dans le temps et dans l'espace, nous nous entendons vivre. Pourtant, j'ai la terrible impression d'observer au lieu de vivre. Comme dans la chanson, nous discutons sans parler.

Les deux yeux de Naruto sont brouillés. Ils ressemblent toujours à un ciel d'été, mais un ciel d'été orageux, dans la tourmente la plus totale. Il est magnifique, il est effrayant et si significatif. En l'observant comme j'aime tant le faire, je sais qu'il a compris. Je sais qu'il a compris avant même que j'ouvre la bouche, avant même que je m'explique de façon bancale, avant même que je comprenne moi-même ce que ma décision va engendrer. Il ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer. Il se penche vers moi, ferme les yeux. Je me laisse faire, frigide comme un glaçon. Il glisse ses mains sur mes joues, colles ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrasse une dernière fois. C'est amer comme de la bile, brulant comme de l'alcool de riz dégoulinant dans ma gorge. Et les larmes de Naruto qui goutent doucement contre la naissance de mes épaules qui rythment cette échange empreint d'une infinie mélancolie.

Après le baiser, il reste là, contre mon torse. Il respire lentement, comme endormi. Au bout de quelques minutes dans cette position, il se relève et me regarde à nouveau.

« Dis-le, Sasuke. Dis-le.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit…

\- Dis-le, me coupe-t-il. Tu me dois bien ça.

\- Je t'aime Naruto. Mais je désire rompre. »

Les mots tombent comme une chape de plomb sur l'atmosphère. J'en ai mal partout, du sommet de mon crâne au bout de mes orteils. Puis je me demande pourquoi ce mal, cet immense mal était nécessaire. N'est-ce pas le cœur, n'est-ce pas la tête, n'est-ce pas la Raison, n'est-ce pas les Sentiments ? Tout ceci est nécessaire, tout ceci va me mener à quelque chose et non m'éloigner de ma route principale ? Tout ceci va me rendre plus heureux, plus vivant, et non pire qu'au début du mois de février ? Je vais pouvoir renouer entièrement avec mon frère, avec mon père et le reste de ma famille ? Tous mes soucis vont être réglés ?

Utopie hurlent les Sentiments, mensonge crie la raison, erreur tambourine le cœur. Et moi, dans toute ma hauteur, ma profondeur et mon esprit, je me demande s'ils ont raison.

Pendant tout le trajet qui me ramène jusqu'à mon quartier, je suis dans le noir le plus complet, complètement étranger à ma propre vie. Je ne vois pas les travailleurs et les écoliers dans le métro, je ne vois pas les regards que l'on me jette. Je n'entends pas les noms de station de train, les chiens et chats de mon quartier. Je suis un fantôme ayant perdu contenance qui erre sans but. Les larmes ont déserté mes yeux, ces traitresses.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte – je ne me rends même pas compte que je passe par l'entrée principale – je perçois enfin quelque chose. La présence de mon frère sur le canapé du salon, regardant sûrement un quelconque programme télé. Il a une bière à la main et rit de toutes ses forces. Il dévie son regard de l'écran lorsqu'il m'entend arriver et écarquille les yeux en voyant, sans doute, la tête que je fais.

« Quelqu'un est mort ? C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ?

\- Oui, mon cœur et le reste de mon humanité. Je viens d'aller à l'enterrement, larmoyant comme cérémonie.

\- Tu comptes m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ou je dois deviner avec des mauvais sarcasmes ?

\- Je suis allé à l'hôpital après les cours, pour voir Naruto. J'ai rompu avec lui, paf, comme ça, sans prévenir ou faire une annonce publique. Je suis un monstre sans cœur. D'où les mauvais sarcasmes. »

Je ne sais même plus ce que je raconte, je m'embrouille moi-même – explication concrète de mon pitoyable état. Itachi dépose sa bière sur la table basse devant lui et tape doucement la place à côté de lui. J'abandonne mon sac sur le sol et vais m'écraser à côté de lui.

« Je t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil petit frère. Tu fais peur et pitié à la fois. Sauf que…je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est encore trop nouveau et trop dérangeant pour moi toute cette histoire.

\- Alors ne dit rien, joue ton rôle de grand frère et ramène-moi une coupe de saké.

\- Du saké ? T'es sûr que tu veux commencer par ça ? Je t'ai jamais vu boire Sasuke, t'y vas fort pour une première fois. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Peut-être que l'alcool de riz me remettra ce qui me sert de tête en place.

\- Tu ne trouveras pas tes réponses au fond d'une coupelle de saké ou au fond d'une bouteille de n'importe quel alcool.

\- Sauf que je ne sais plus où les chercher ces réponses. Elles se cachent, elles ignorent mes appels. Et le ciel, ce vil traître continue de briller au-dessus de ma tête comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Sauf que tout ne va pas bien. Tout se barre par la grande porte.

\- Respire Sasuke. Calme toi, remets de l'ordre dans tes idées et dans ton vocabulaire et explique moi ce que tu veux dire, parce que je ne comprends pas tout.

\- Respirer ! Cette bonne blague ! J'aimerais bien moi, respirer. J'aimerais bien. J'avais l'impression qu'en en finissant avec Naruto, j'allais respirer et ne plus me sentir oppressé. D'ailleurs, depuis quand je suis comme ça hein ? Depuis quand je suis oppressé par la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée ? Pourquoi je m'en rends compte que maintenant ? Pourquoi pas en mai ? Pourquoi pas fin juin ? Pourquoi _maintenant ?_

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, petit frère, intervient Itachi, interloqué par mes réactions.

\- Moi non plus je ne me comprends plus. C'est malheureux. »

Je fixe un point dans le vide avant de me lever et tel un zombie dans un film de seconde zone, me diriger ma chambre et m'y enfermer pour le reste de la journée. Je prétexte des devoirs en retard et des révisions imaginaires afin d'éviter le repas du soir, les questions silencieuses de ma mère et les reproches de mon père.

Cette nuit, je rêve. C'est l'une des premières fois que je me souviens si bien d'un rêve.

 _Je suis sur un pont, au-dessus de la mer. Il n'y a rien d'autre autour de moi, mis à part ce pont qui s'étend sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Je marche sans but, regardant mes baskets et comptant le nombre de pas que je fais. J'en suis au cent troisième lorsque j'entends une voix planer au-dessus de moi. Curieux, je m'arrête dans ma marche et je lève la tête, cherchant la source de cette voix. Il s'agit du ciel qui s'adresse directement à moi._

 _« Je croyais que nous étions amis Sasuke… »_

 _Peu enclin à entendre des reproches sans me défendre, je lui réponds :_

 _« Nous le sommes. Pourquoi ce passé ?_

 _\- Car cette amitié appartient désormais au passé. Tu ne la mérites plus. Tu ne mérites plus de lever les yeux vers moi, tu ne mérites plus que je te laisse m'apprécier comme je le fais depuis plusieurs années._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait ?_

 _\- Tu es devenu comme le reste du monde. Une machine sans cœur qui ne pense qu'à soi sans penser aux autres. Ces personnes-là me font pleurer et me mettent dans une rage noire._

 _\- Une machine ? Expliquez vous !_

 _\- Tu sais, j'ai participé à ce changement dans ton cœur qui a eu lieu entre le mois appelé « Avril » et son voisin « Mai ». J'ai vu que ce garçon m'avait pris ma place. Au début, j'étais jaloux que tu ne penses plus à moi de la même façon. Puis, j'ai vu que tu ne me remplaçais pas, mais que tu me complétais, tu l'associais à mon idée. Je me suis senti touché. Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus d'association, plus de ce garçon. Parce que toi, la machine, tu l'as jeté sans te préoccuper de lui. De ce fait, tu ne mérites plus de me regarder. »_

 _Le ciel se transforme subitement, changeant sa belle couleur bleue pour un noir des plus sombres. La pluie tombe drue sur mes épaules, se métamorphosant peu à peu en grêle. Je tente de les éviter, mais je me fais blesser. Dans accès de maladresse, je dérape et me retrouve les jambes pendant dans le vide, mon corps étant uniquement soutenu par mes mains, accrochées sur la corniche du pont. Les grêlons me tombent toujours sur le crâne et menacent de me faire lâcher._

 _Soudain, j'aperçois une figure familière qui se penche vers moi. Mettant ma fierté de côté, je demande à l'aide._

 _« Naruto, remonte-moi s'il-te-plait. Je menace de lâcher._

 _\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi je t'aiderais alors que tu m'as abandonné en ne pensant qu'à toi ? C'est donnant-donnant Sasuke. »_

 _Et il se détourne de moi, sans un mot de plus. Mes dernières accroches cèdent et je me sens chuter vers le vide._

C'est à ce moment-là que je me réveille en sueur dans mon lit. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse et mon visage est trempé de larmes qui coulent enfin.

« Pourquoi est-ce au milieu de la nuit que mon humanité se réveille ?

\- Peut-être parce que quand tu dors, tu ne peux pas la museler au fond de ton cœur tout froid. »

Je tourne la tête, l'adrénaline filant dans mes veines – le doux effet de la peur. Je suis peut-être en plein rêve. Oui, c'est sans doute cela. Je suis en plein rêve. Sinon, comment pourrais-je expliquer la présence de Naruto à côté de moi, dans mon propre lit ?

Je me mors l'intérieur des joues, me pince la peau au niveau du poignet. Mais le blond ne disparaît pas de mon champ de vision. Je ne suis pas en train de rêver.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu arrivé ?

\- Je me suis enfuit à dos de grenouille géante et je suis venu t'étrangler dans ton sommeil. Chouette programme non ?

\- Je suis sérieux Naruto. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- C'était censé être une surprise. Le docteur Sizune m'a autorisé, pendant vingt-quatre heure, de quitter l'hôpital. On appelle ça une permission dans le jargon. Je devais venir avec toi après ta visite quotidienne. On aurait été manger en ville avec Sai-kun et Sakura. On serait rentré ici, on aurait fini la soirée en toute tranquillité à discuter, à s'embrasser et que sais-je encore. Le lendemain, je t'aurais accompagné à l'école – l'hôpital a prévenu Orochimaru-sensei de ma venue – et j'aurais récupéré les cours. On aurait passé la journée à la bibliothèque, comme avant, on aurait mangé sur le toit et je serais finalement rentré à l'hôpital. Ça aurait été une excellente journée. Mais…

\- Mais j'ai tout foutu par terre en rompant avec toi.

\- Exactement. T'as raison, t'es drôlement perspicace ! »

Je ne relève pas. Je tourne ma tête entièrement vers lui. Il est allongé, les jambes au-dessus de ma couette. Ses cheveux sont éparpillés sur le matelas, et ses yeux cherchent les miens, qui les évite autant que possible. Parce que je sais que si j'ai le malheur de les croiser, je ne répondrais plus de rien.

« Comment tu es entré ?

\- Ta porte-fenêtre non verrouillée était une véritable invitation. Je n'allais pas la refuser. »

Nouveau silence. Je sens mon cœur battre comme un fou et je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Je suis un piquet de bois sous la couverture.

« Tu vas pas m'expliquer ? demande-t-il finalement.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment me l'expliquer à moi-même. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'en avais besoin. »

C'est à lui de se taire. Je l'entends respirer rapidement il doit être angoissé. Soudain, il prend une respiration plus grande que les autres, m'attrape le bras et me fait me tourner vers lui. Je suis presque sûr que je suis perdu.

 _« L'étang mystérieux, suaire aux blanches moires,_

 _Frisonne; au fond du bois la clairière apparaît ;_

 _Les arbres sont profonds et les branches sont noires ;_

 _Avez-vous vu Vénus à travers la forêt ?_

 _-_ Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Tais-toi et écoute. Ecoute, ouvre ton cœur et apprécies. »

Sur ces mots, il reprend la récitation de son poème – que je me doute être de Victor Hugo.

« _Avez-vous vu Vénus au sommet des collines ?_

 _Vous qui passez dans l'ombre, êtes-vous des amants ?_

 _Les sentiers bruns sont pleins de blanches mousselines;_

 _L'herbe s'éveille et parle aux sépulcres dormants._

 _Que dit-il, le brin d'herbe ? et que répond la tombe ?_

 _Aimez, vous qui vivez ! on a froid sous les ifs._

 _Lèvre, cherche la bouche ! aimez-vous ! la nuit tombe;_

 _Soyez heureux pendant que nous sommes pensifs._

 _Dieu veut qu'on ait aimé. Vivez ! faites envie,_

 _O couples qui passez sous le vert coudrier._

 _Tout ce que dans la tombe, en sortant de la vie,_

 _On emporta d'amour, on l'emploie à prier._

 _Aimez-vous ! c'est le mois où les fraises sont mûres._

 _L'ange du soir rêveur, qui flotte dans les vents,_

 _Mêle, en les emportant sur ses ailes obscures,_

 _Les prières des morts aux baisers des vivants._

\- C'est beau, mais noir. Pourquoi ce poème ?

\- Parce qu'il représente mes sentiments pour toi. C'est fort, tu sais. En fait…je sais même plus pourquoi je voulais te réciter ce poème. Je l'aime bien, c'est tout et je désirais te le faire écouter. Un peu comme toi avec ce sms ce matin. A la fois plein de sens et vide de signification. Un vrai paradoxe.

\- Un paradoxe, soufflé-je pour moi-même. C'est exactement ce que tu es. Parfois, tu vas dans le sens commun, dans le sens de ce qu'on attend de toi. Et d'autres fois, tu fais complètement l'inverse, tu vas contre le sens commun. Tu es une bouffée d'oxygène et deux secondes après, tu peux empoisonner l'air. Une énigme, un rubix cube même.

\- Tu sais que ce que tu racontes, ce n'est pas clair du tout ?

\- La faute à qui ? Je viens me faire déranger dans mon sommeil par une personne qui me mets les nerfs sans dessus de dessous. Moi non plus, je ne comprends plus rien. »

Le silence s'installe à nouveau entre nous. Nous nous fixons comme jamais. Tout mon être me hurle de me rapprocher encore plus de Naruto. Mais pourtant, je reste immobile.

« Tu sais, reprend le blond, tes silences sont bien plus significatifs que tes paroles.

\- Le silence, encore lui. Omniprésent, comme toujours.

\- Parfois, je préfère le silence, surtout entre nous. Je l'ai bien vu aujourd'hui. Tes paroles ont été de parfaits poignards pour mon pauvre cœur qui n'avait rien demandé. Et puis, le silence te va bien. C'est bizarre comme façon de parler, mais c'est ce que je pense. Le silence te sied à merveille. »

Ses mots me font enfin réagir. Je m'approche d'un coup de jambe et attrape ses deux joues entre mes mains. Je ne veux pas le blesser, mais je ne suis pas doux non plus.

« Je le déteste. Je le déteste ! Tu l'écoutes, la chanson que tu m'a citée par message ? Le silence, c'est un cancer qui grandit dans nos cerveaux. Il faut l'éradiquer, et non le cultiver. Il faut crier, il faut chanter, il faut vivre et ne pas se laisser vaincre par le silence. Tu dis que le silence me sied à merveille parce que je suis quelqu'un de solitaire. Je suis quelqu'un de mélancolique qui se plait à regarder le ciel, qui se plait à être seul, à vivre dans sa bulle au-dessus des autres adolescents, qui se plait à passer au-dessus de sa vie. Mais c'est l'image que je renvoie au monde, c'est le sens commun dont je parlais tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas être le sens commun. Moi aussi, je veux être un paradoxe.

\- Tu avais raison tout à l'heure. On ne se connaît pas. On ne sait pas grand-chose l'un de l'autre. Mais il y a une réalité entre nous. Une réalité bien vraie. On est amoureux l'un de l'autre, et ça, on n'y peut absolument rien. Ca nous bouffe de l'intérieur, quand on est l'un face à l'autre, on est des bombes à retardement qui manquent d'exploser. Et moi, j'ai envie d'exploser. J'ai super envie d'exploser.

\- Moi aussi je veux exploser. Mais pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi enclencher la minuterie. Laisse-moi le temps de me préparer. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- D'accord. Dès que je sors de l'hôpital, j'enclenche la minuterie de mon côté. Je fais tout dans les règles de l'art. La minuterie, les fils bleus et rouges, choisir celui que l'on va couper, le stress avant de se décider et la grande explosion. T'auras le droit à tout ça. Enfin, à tout ce que la métaphore sous-entend.

\- J'avais compris. »

Je lâche ses joues que je tenais toujours entre mes deux paumes, mais je ne m'éloigne pas. Mon cœur bat à mes tempes, mon humanité est plus forte que jamais. Alors, je me laisse guider par elle, j'attrape non pas les joues, mais les lèvres de mon vis-à-vis dans un très rapide baiser. Il s'écarte, interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues Sasuke ?

\- Une explosion annexe. C'était une explosion annexe. »

Je me réveille en sursaut juste avant que mon réveil ne sonne. Je m'assois dans mon lit et observe autour de moi. Mon uniforme repassé est en face de moi sur sa chaise. Mon téléphone charge sur le table de nuit, à côté de mon livre de chevet. Et à ma droit gît – je ne vois pas d'autres termes pour le décrire – le corps encore endormis de Naruto. Me découvrant farceur, j'attrape rapidement mon téléphone, navigue dans les menus et change la sonnerie du réveil. Je monte le son et dépose l'appareil à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du blond. Une minute après, une chanson ponctuée de nombreux hurlements retentit dans toute ma chambre. Comme habité, Uzumaki tombe du lit en emmenant avec lui ma couverture et son coussin, avant de s'éloigner à toute vitesse du matelas désormais vide de tout linge. Un filet de bave encore frais barre sa joue droite et son air apeuré me font éclater de rire.

« Mais…mais…Ca va pas bien dans ta tête ? Pourquoi tu mets des chansons aussi violentes comme réveil ? Tu veux mourir d'une crise cardiaque ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtient est un nouvel éclat de rire de ma part. C'est l'une des premières fois que je fais une blague à quelqu'un. Je sens que cette journée va être bonne.

Malheureusement pour moi, mes rires attirent le reste de ma maison vers ma chambre. Ma mère d'abord, qui toque doucement à la porte en me demandant si tout va bien. Mon frère ensuite, qui doit se demander ce qui s'est passé cette nuit pour que je passe de l'état de presque larve humaine à celui de débordant de joie. Puis mon père, ouvrant la porte sans demander son reste.

« Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Je ris simplement de bon matin d'une situation que je trouve amusante. »

Les yeux de mon père dévient vers Naruto, toujours emballé dans ma couette. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et je me doute qu'il n'ose pas bouger, de peur de se faire foudroyer par mon père.

« Que fait-il ici ?

\- Il a dormi à la maison. C'est moi qui l'est invité, mentis-je, sans broncher.

\- Sans demander l'autorisation ?

\- Je n'ai plus huit ans, mais dix-huit dans deux semaines. Ton autorisation, je n'en ai que faire.

\- Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton Sasuke ! Je ne suis pas ton ami mais ton père !

\- Et que vas-tu me faire ? Me virer de la maison ? Tu en es parfaitement incapable. »

Je sens mon père bouillonner à la manière de Madara-sensei, et je ne peux que jubiler intérieurement. Pour l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, je me rapproche – en deux grandes enjambées – de Naruto, lui retire la couette des épaules et l'embrasse de façon complètement écœurante, jouant sur les bruits de lèvres et sur l'excès de liquide. Je me détache, fier de mon œuvre – sans prendre la peine de regarder mon ami – me penche vers mon uniforme afin de l'attraper et m'enfuis dans la salle de bain de ma chambre, laissant les quatre autres personnes sans plus d'explications quand à mon comportement.

Lorsque je ressors de la pièce, fraichement habillé et prêt à partir, je fais face à mon père. Ses yeux donnent l'horripilante impression qu'il va m'étriper sur le sol de ma chambre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état de colère une goutte de sueur dévale ma colonne vertébrale. Je ne fais plus le fier. Je le vois lever la main avant de violemment la rabattre vers ma joue droite. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mon père ne m'avait giflé, à aucun moment. Il s'agit de la première fois et c'est une douloureuse première fois. Les larmes aux yeux, je me détourne de lui, j'agrippe mon sac en passant devant lui et quitte la pièce, sans un regard en arrière.

Sur le chemin vers le lycée, on m'attrape le coude alors que je suis en pleine marche. Je me retourne d'un seul coup avant de me prendre une nouvelle claque – l'autre joue était sans doute jalouse de la première. Naruto me fixe, les deux pupilles plus orageuses que jamais. Ses poings sont serrés si fort qu'on en voit ses jointures.

« Je suis en train de me retenir de ne pas te défigurer parce que tu es actuellement en train de te foutre royalement de ma gueule. Et encore, je suis à peu près gentil. Tu comptes m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris ? C'était quoi ce baiser dégueulasse ?

\- Je voulais rendre dingue mon père. Je sais qu'il n'approuve pas notre couple.

\- Couple que tu as brisé en mille morceaux il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures ! T'as la mémoire courte ou quoi ? Tu veux encore plus me briser que je ne le suis déjà ? Merde, arrête d'agir comme une girouette et décide-toi ! Décide ce que tu veux faire avec moi parce que moi, je ne serais pas assez solide pour supporter tes retournements de situations ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, est la seule réponse censée qui me sort de la bouche.

\- Vaut mieux qu'on aille pas en cours ensembles. C'est plus sûr et pour toi, et pour moi. »

Il fait quelques pas avant de se retourner et de revenir vers moi. Ses traits sont encore plus tirés par la colère.

« Oh et dernière chose, mon cher Sasuke. Ce genre de comportement, il me dégoûte. Sache-le.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, ris-je. N'est-ce pas ce genre de comportement, comme tu le dis, que tu m'as servi fin avril et début mai ? Est-ce toi ou moi qui a des problèmes de mémoires ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose…souffle-t-il, baissant la tête.

\- Ha ? Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire. En avril, tu m'embrasses plusieurs fois. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose ce qui m'arrive, mais pour toi, tout semble clair. Tu me presses pour savoir ce que j'en pense, alors que je n'étais pas prêt. Toi, tu ne respectes pas ce choix et tu sors avec Hyuuga, une véritable peste, dans quoi, la même semaine. Et en fin de compte, tu m'annonces de but en blanc que tu m'aimes. Il a de quoi se poser des questions non ?

\- Mais...essaie-t-il.

\- J'avais bien raison. Nous ne nous connaissons pas, nous avons été bien trop vite.

\- Ouais…ouais, t'as bien raison. On a bien fait de rompre. Super bien fait même. »

Il n'y a que quelques pas entre nous et pourtant, cet écart ressemble plus à un fossé emplis de pics sur lesquels je manque de m'empaler. Il s'éloigne encore plus et le fossé continue de se creuser. S'arrêtera-t-il un jour ?

« Sasuke-kun, tu comptes m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Naruto-kun ou je dois deviner ? Parce que je ne m'appelle pas Sai-kun »

Sakura-chan et moi sommes sur un banc, dans la cour intérieure du lycée. Ses sourcils bruns sont froncés, ses mains sont sur ses hanches.

« On devait passer la journée ensembles et là, vous vous évitez comme si l'un avait la peste et l'autre le choléra. Donc, je te repose la question : que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai rompu hier, dit-je, complètement neutre.

\- Pardon ? Comment, pourquoi ?, s'excite-t-elle, appuyant ses deux paumes sur ses cuisses.

\- On ne se connaît pas réellement, tout cela a été beaucoup trop vite. Je n'ai pas le temps de souffler et il était déjà mon meilleur ami, et lorsqu'enfin je m'y suis fait, nous voilà en train de nous embrasser. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il manque quelque chose, quelque chose appelé temps ?

\- J'ai bien envie de te secouer comme un cerisier trop fleuris mais je vais m'abstenir par égard pour toi et parce que je ne veux pas que tu découvres cette étrange facette de moi. D'ailleurs, excuse-moi d'avance pour ce que je vais te dire. »

Elle s'arrête subitement, baisse la tête et se rapproche de moi sur le banc. Soudain, elle bondit, attrape le col de ma chemise et amène ma tête vers la sienne, suffisamment proche pour que je puisse remarquer les éclairs à travers ses lentilles violettes.

« Non mais je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris hein ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien là-haut ? C'est l'excès d'intelligence qui pèse sur ton petit crâne trop beau ? Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es mis cette idée dans la tête et je ne veux pas savoir mais tu vas vite me l'enlever de là. Tu vas te lever, tu vas faire un beau sourire comme tu ne sais pas du tout les faire et tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de Naruto. Tu vas prendre ses mains dans les siennes, tu vas le fixer comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde et tu vas lui dire que tu es un véritable imbécile qui ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il fait – alors qu'il est connu pour ça, ajoute-t-elle en se détournant de moi avant de revenir en force. Surtout, tu rajoutes que tu l'aimes et tu l'embrasses – ne surtout pas oublier ça. Pour un peu plus de romantisme, ce serait bien qu'il pleuve, mais je vais pas souhaiter le mauvais temps… »

Elle se redresse, lâche ma pauvre chemise désormais froissée – j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec le fer afin d'obtenir ce lissage parfait du col – et continue sur sa lancée, beaucoup plus calmement.

« Bon, plus sérieusement, ça fait vraiment très longtemps que je connais Naruto. Il a toujours été chahuteur, toujours à chercher à se faire remarquer et pas spécialement bon en cours. La seule chose à laquelle il excellait, c'était dans les amitiés. Il a toujours tout donné sans rien attendre en retour, quitte à se faire trouer le cœur par les plus profiteurs. Il tenait ça de ses parents. Et puis, y a une brisure, au début du collège. Y a quelque chose qui s'est brisé en lui. Il ralentissait sur les couleurs qui piquent les yeux, il ne chahutait plus, n'était plus pareil. Les autres se sont dit qu'il avait fini par grandir et passer à autre chose, mais moi, je savais que ce n'était pas ça. Sauf que je n'ai jamais deviné ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie pour qu'il paraisse si terne. »

Elle s'arrête à nouveau, baissant la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Je sais déjà qu'elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir découvert ce qu'il se passait. Essuyant quelques larmes qui perle aux coins de ses yeux, elle reprend son sermon – ce n'en est peut-être pas un, mais je le perçois ainsi.

« Et puis en février, t'es arrivé. Je sais pas ce que tu lui a fait, mais j'avais l'impression de retrouver mon vieil ami du collège, souriant à la vie, au risque de se prendre un mur en pleine face. C'est toi qui a fait ça. Alors je ne te laisserais pas tout ficher en l'air. Et dis-moi, tu as pris ta décision dans ton coin ou tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

\- Sai-kun. J'avais quelques doutes avant de lui en parler et c'est la discussion que j'ai eu avec lui qui m'a décidé.

\- Sai-kun ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y connaît ? Il ne fait qu'observer, il ne vit pas. D'ailleurs, ça me surprends que tu lui fasses confiance et que tu lui demande conseil. Il est manipulateur, en plus d'être un mec affreusement flippant.

\- Il est fin observateur. Je lui ai demandé ses conclusions sur nous, tout simplement.

\- La seule personne que tu dois écouter, dans ces cas-là, c'est toi. Ton petit cœur tout palpitant, ta cervelle de presque surdoué et le reste de ton corps. A la rigueur, tu me demandes. Mais pas Sai-kun. _Surtout_ pas lui.

\- Sai-kun serait-il sur ta liste noire ?

\- Tu vas sans doute être surpris, mais non. Il est exécrable avec toute personne l'approchant, toi y compris. Il est manipulateur et effrayant. Sauf avec moi… Bon sang, cette phrase sonne affreusement clichée.

\- Elle l'est. Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi est-il comme ça avec toi ? »

Elle rougit comme une fillette avant de baisser la tête. Cette réaction me fait doucement sourire avant de vite déchanter. Une silhouette bien connue s'approche de nous et se poste devant notre banc.

« Oh tiens, mon ex-copain qui rompt sans aucune raison et ma meilleure amie plus proche que jamais. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être dans le remake d'un mauvais drama qui passe à quinze heure le dimanche après-midi ? »

Je le fixe dans toute sa hauteur, éblouit par le soleil. Je distingue à peine les traits de son visage. La seule chose que je vois parfaitement, c'est la tristesse au fond de ses pupilles bleues. Je sais, au vue de son attitude et de la réplique qu'il vient de nous servir, qu'il tente de camoufler cette peine en colère. L'effet est complétement raté, je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Pourtant, je ne se cherche pas, en répondant, à le réconforter, maos bien le contraire.

« Tu deviens paranoïaque. C'est risible et pathétique.

\- Première nouvelle, je te fais rire. Tu m'en vois ravis !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Le sarcasme et l'ironie ne te vont pas.

\- Qui es-tu pour juger ? Tu n'es qu'un ado de dix sept ans qui pique sa petite crise parentale un peu trop tard !

\- Je ne suis pas à ton image, une pile électrique à qui on aurait dû apprendre à se taire de temps à autres.

\- Tu remets en doute mon éducation ? D'accord, partons sur ce terrain-là. Excuse-moi de ne pas être né avec un balais où je pense et des parents légèrement plus ouverts et compréhensifs que les tiens. Vraiment désolé de ne pas être le petit bourge qui finira PDG mais qui se fera chier à longueur de journée. Je préfère légèrement ma vie et mon éducation !

\- Je ne finirais pas PDG, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Si on en est aux excuses, voilà les miennes. Je suis désolé d'avoir encore des parents en vie qui pensent à mon bonheur et à mon avenir. Qu'ont dit les tiens lorsque tu leur as annoncé que tu voulais devenir soldat ? _Excellent, nous sommes presque surs de ne pas avoir de petits enfants, maintenant, nous ne savons même plus si notre fils nous survivra ou si nous devrons nous occuper de son enterrement avant le notre ?_

\- C'est petit. Affreusement petit. Sérieusement Sasuke, je ne savais pas que ton surnom allait te sied à merveille. T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré. Mettre mes parents sur le tapis, te moquer impunément d'eux alors que tu les as jamais rencontrés, c'est petit. Je te croyais plus habile que ça avec les mots. »

Je me lève, la colère montant en moi. Sakura est passée au second plan – et elle comprend très bien qu'elle ne doit pas intervenir. La seule chose que je retiens, ce sont les deux orbes tumultueux qui sont désormais non loin de moi.

« Tu sais, reprend-t-il, je suis en train de me demander si on ne s'était pas rencontrés. Que tu ne m'entendes pas hurler sur ce toit et que je ne passe pas devant ta classe au moment où tu t'es mis à lire ce poème. Ca aurait réglé pas mal de trucs.

\- Sauf que tu oublies quelque chose. Quelque chose de non négligeable. Si tu ne m'avais pas connu, tu n'aurais pas écrit ce sms en juin et tu serais mort tout seul sous cette cascade, sans personne pour te sauver, sans personne pour te pleurer, sans personne pour te regretter. Tu serais mort dans le silence et la solitude et on t'aurait oublié plus vite qu'il ne faut de temps pour le dire. »

Les sourcils se haussent, le visage s'ouvre enfin. L'orage se calme pour laisser enfin place à un ciel d'été, comme si la colère l'avait déserté. Mais cette belle couleur est éphémère. Elle laisse place à celle de la tristesse, enfin. Enfin, Naruto assume ses émotions.

« T'as pas le droit. T'as pas le droit de parler de ça comme si c'était rien. C'est pas rien.

\- Je ne fais qu'adopter le même discours que le tien. Souviens toi la semaine dernière, ce n'est pas si loin. Pourquoi nous sommes nous disputés ? Parce que tu voulais sortir contre l'avis de ton psychiatre. Ce n'est pas moi qui minimise ta tentative de suicide. C'est toi qui pense que ce n'est pas grande chose, qu'en un mois d'hôpital, tout sera réglé, que tu retrouverais ta petite vie bien tranquille. As-tu au moins, pendant un instant, réfléchis aux conséquences que tes actes ont sur ta vie ou t'es tu simplement ouvert les veines parce que c'était fun et que le rouge est un magnifique couleur ? Tu t'es dit que tu allais essayer ?

\- Mais tu t'entends Sasuke ? Tu t'entends ?! Tu crois que c'est encore une de mes étranges tentatives pour me remarquer, comme quand j'étais gosse ? Que j'ai fait ça parce que j'avais peur de ne pas exister ? Comment peux-tu me comprendre aussi mal ? Comment peux-tu rendre ces gestes banals ? Comment peux-tu être aussi horrible, toi qui disait m'aimer, toi qui m'a chanté je ne sais pas combien de déclaration d'amour, toi qui m'a sorti tout un panel de magnifiques discours, toi qui m'a sauvé la vie et qui disais que tu n'allais pas m'abandonner, jamais ? Comment as-tu pu changer à ce point la ? Au point où je te reconnais même plus ! Il est passé où le vieil Sasuke, celui qui regardait le ciel à longueur de journée ?

\- Tu l'as fait disparaître en entrant dans ma vie sans y être invité. Je me suis laissé bercer par des illusions et maintenant, c'est l'heure du réveil. C'est douloureux, certes, mais nécessaire.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé entrer dans ta vie ? Pourquoi m'avoir suivit au lac en février, pourquoi avoir souris sur cette photo, pourquoi m'avoir « sauvé » de tes prétendantes à la St Valentin, pourquoi m'avoir amené chez toi, fait repeindre ta chambre, jouer du violon avec ta famille, apprécier ces moments ? Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé en avril ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu en avais envie ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé tomber amoureux de toi, si c'est pour me rejeter comme une merde et me dire que c'est fini d'une manière aussi brutale ? T'es tordu à ce point ? Tu voulais essayer, voir ce que ça fait, pour reprendre tes propres expressions ? Et maintenant, t'en as marre, tu veux pas aller plus loin ? Sérieusement, expliques moi Sasuke, parce que je suis complétement perdu.

\- Je ne suis pas devin, je ne lis pas dans l'avenir. Comment aurais-tu voulu que je devine ce qui allait m'arriver, ce que j'allais me mettre à ressentir ? Je croyais que tu allais être comme toutes les personnes qui m'ont approchées, que tu allais te rendre compte que je ne suis pas ouvert, que je ne me laisse pas si facilement faire et que parfois, mon cœur peut être apparenté à un glaçon. C'est pour cela que je me suis laissé faire en février. Parce que je croyais que tu allais te lasser.

\- Tu fais miroiter des choses pour ensuite les briser en milles morceaux. Glaçon te vas vraiment bien… »

Il est à court d'arguments et la colère est redescendue dans mon corps. Désormais, je ne ressens qu'une étrange mélancolie, sans raison apparente. Focalisé sur les yeux de Naruto, je lis la même chose.

« Ça aurait pu être un beau voyage, murmure-t-il, presque pour lui-même. C'était un beau début en tout cas. C'est dommage que ça finisse aussi mal, surtout qu'hier soir, tu m'as redonné espoir en me demandant plus de temps. Mais j'ai compris maintenant. Tu ne veux plus de moi, tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment. T'as raison, c'est douloureux. Vraiment douloureux. Mais si c'est nécessaire. Je vais redevenir ce camarade de classe qui répond aux profs et lit dans la bibliothèque. Je vais redevenir cet inconnu que tu n'aurais pas voulu connaître. Bonne continuation Uchiha-kun, je te souhaite de la réussite dans tes projets. »

Sur ces mots, qui m'imprègnent de toutes parts, il fait demi-tour et s'éloigne de moi. Je le regarde marcher, les épaules hautes – parfaite illusion. Soudain, mes jambes démarrent toutes seules, ma voix lui hurle de s'arrêter et je me retrouve à nouveau en face de lui. Mes sens et mes fourbes de sentiments prennent le dessus sur la raison et je me penche doucement vers ses lèvres. Le baiser est délicat, timide mais à cet arrière-goût de bile, amer et âpre. Je sais, au fond de moi, que je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Mais bon sang, pour reprendre l'une des expressions favorites de Naruto, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal.

La leçon d'histoire sur la seconde guerre mondiale me passe complètement au-dessus de la tête. Je ne fixe pas le ciel, je ne fais que gribouiller quelques mots en Français sur mon carnet de notes. Je ne parviens pas à tourner la tête vers ma gauche et Naruto, qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis le début de l'heure. Ce n'est donc pas sa voix qui parvient à mes oreilles, mais celles de crécelles des filles assises derrière moi.

« Tenten, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ! Uzumaki-kun et Uchiha-kun s'embrassaient dans la cour intérieure !

\- Ino, il faut que tu arrêtes avec tes boy's love. Ça commence sérieusement à te monter à la tête.

\- Je te promets ! Ils sont disputés violemment, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Haruno était avec eux, elle avait l'air au courant. Si tu ne me crois pas, on ira lui demander à la pause déjeuner. »

Je rougis, avant que mon cœur ne démarre au quart de tour. Je redoutais cette épreuve des rumeurs sur notre compte – avec ma « plastique » et l'absence de petite amie à mes côtés – mais dans toute mon utopie, je pensais que nous affronterions cela à deux, dans une unité presque parfaite. Tout est désormais brisé en mille morceaux, et je suis le seul à blâmer

« Tu te débrouille tout seul pour te sortir de ça. _Tu_ m'embrasses, _tu_ assumes les conséquences. »

Naruto me glisse cela en faisant semblant de me rendre un stylo. Je ne peux même pas le contredire. Apparemment, je n'ai pas été le seul à entendre la petite conversation entre les deux amies.

« Que veux-tu que je fasses ? Je ne sais pas faire taire les rumeurs.

\- Joues au lâche, tu sais si bien le faire. »

Je ne relève pas et laisse mes yeux se promener vers l'horloge de la classe. Il reste un quart d'heure avant la pause déjeuner. Une idée me vient doucement. Elle est mauvaise, elle est destructrice mais je ne vois que cela à faire.

Lorsque la cloche sonne, je quitte ma place en laissant toutes mes affaires – je viendrais les rechercher plus tard. La classe de Sakura-chan est juste à côté de la nôtre, c'est presque une chance. Je garde un œil sur les deux bavardes du cours d'histoire, qui ont la même destination que moi.

« Sasuke-kun, c'est très gentil de venir m'attendre devant ma classe, mais j'ai promis à Naruto-kun de déjeuner avec lui.

\- Excuses moi de ce que je vais faire. »

Je m'attire doucement contre mon torse, viens placer ma main dans ses cheveux en faisant bien attention aux regards des deux pintades de ma classe. Sakura écarquille ses deux yeux aujourd'hui jaunes. Elle me demande silencieusement ce que je fais. Comment lui répondre alors que je ne le sais pas moi-même ? Je l'embrasse sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de me poser la question ou de me gifler. Le baiser ne dure pas mais est suffisant pour faire taire les deux filles friandes de ragots. Quand je me détache de Sakura, ce n'est pas ses yeux plein de colère sur lequel je me focalise, mais de ceux qui me fixe, derrière la jeune fille.

Et ses yeux qui disent silencieusement « que fais-tu, que fais-tu ? ». C'est une excellente question. C'est simplement dommage que je n'ai pas la réponse.

« Mais tu es complètement con ou quoi ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? »

Sakura m'a littéralement trainé sur le toit. Je suis contre le mur et elle est face à moi, me menaçant de sa batte de baseball. Je ne suis pas rassuré, à en juger son air enragé et l'arme qu'elle pointe vers ma tête.

« Que tu ne penses pas à moi et à mes sentiments, soit, je peux me retenir de te défigurer. Mais depuis quand fait-on, quand on a ton intelligence et ta maitrise des mots, taire une rumeur en embrassant la première fille venue juste devant son petit-ami ?

\- Ex-petit-ami, rectifié-je.

\- Ce n'est pas terminé entre vous, et un jour, ton petit génie de cerveau va s'en rendre compte. Tu sais qu'il nous a vu ?

\- Oui. J'ai vu son regard.

\- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait son regard ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ressenti dans ton petit cœur ?

\- Rien du tout. Simplement une rivière de question qui a traversé mon esprit. Mais mon cœur n'a pas battu plus vite que d'habitude.

\- Tu me désespères. Vraiment.

\- Alors, oublie-moi, arrête de me parler, explosé-je, hors de moi. Arrête de vouloir sauver un bateau qui a déjà coulé, arrête de brasser du vent pour rien ! Cette relation est morte, et enterrée. Tu n'es pas une bonne samaritaine Sakura, uniquement une fille qui se mêle d'histoires qui ne la concernent pas. Occupes toi de tes propres affaires avant de venir mettre le nez dans les miennes. Je ne t'ai rien demandé, rien ! »

Elle rabaisse sa batte de baseball et la lâche sur le sol, dans un rebondissement sonore. Je ne préoccupe pas de l'objet, mais uniquement de sa propriétaire. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, se retient sans doute de m'insulter de tous les noms. Elle attrape sa batte, et quitte le toit, en me glissant une seule chose.

« Retrouve toi Sasuke. Parce que tu es complètement perdu. »

La porte claque derrière elle et le son, se répercute dans tout mon corps. J'ai l'impression d'être au centre d'un gigantesque couloir, peu éclairé, dont les portes grises sont toutes fermées. Plus j'avance, plus rapidement elles se ferment. J'ai beau courir pour arriver avant la douloureuse fermeture, rien n'y fait. Des portes closes, voilà la seule chose à laquelle je fais désormais face. Une porte close sur mes parents, une porte close sur mon avenir – c'est beau de vouloir dire vouloir faire de la littérature mais encore faut-il se trouver un métier convenable derrière – une porte close sur Naruto –fermée à double tour par mes soins, et dont j'ai perdu la clef, une porte close sur mes amitiés nouvelles construites mais qui finissent en morceaux entre mes mains impuissantes.

C'est certes beau de dire que l'on est perdu. Mais comment se retrouver, comment ne pas partir dans la mauvaise direction, comment ne pas rebrousser chemin, comment ne pas se perdre plus que je ne le suis déjà ?

Nous sommes aujourd'hui lundi, je suis en science, la chaise à côté de la mienne est vide et mes yeux sont perdus dans le bleu du ciel. Je ne me suis pas fait suffisamment remarquer pour être expulsé de la classe et Orochimaru-sensei semble presque m'avoir oublié. Je ne vais pas me plaindre de cette perspective.

« Comme vous le savez, la semaine prochaine se tient la toute première session d'examens de votre dernière année. Je tiens également à vous rappeler que ceux qui obtiendront moins de cinquante pourcent dans une seule matière, seront contraint de venir en août dans les classes estivales. Si vous vous voulez éviter d'empiéter sur vos vacances d'été, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. »

Ces paroles ne me font pas me désintéresser du ciel. Je suis déjà au courant pour les examens et j'ai même déjà commencé mes révisions – à défauts de me rendre chaque soir à l'hôpital. La sonnerie retentit quelques secondes après que Orochimaru-sensei ait refermé son classeur de cours. Je remballe mes affaires, prêt à repartir vers notre salle principale pour les deux heures de mathématiques suivantes – j'en suis si heureux que mes pas ralentissent sur le lino du laboratoire de sciences. Avant que je ne franchisse la porte, le professeur aux yeux presque jaune m'arrête dans ma marche.

« Puis-je vous parler de M. Uzumaki ? »

Je sursaute à l'entente du nom de famille et me retourne doucement pour faire face au professeur.

« Oui ?

\- Je sais que vous êtes au courant de sa situation particulière, il me l'a dit lui-même. Malgré cela, la directrice ne peut rien faire vis-à-vis des examens. Il doit s'y rendre. L'équipe professorale ainsi que moi-même ne voulons pas que notre élève ne rate son année. J'ai donc préparé, avec la complicité de mes collègues, un classeur de révisions aux vues des examens. Pourriez-vous lui apporter à l'hôpital et lui expliquer ce qu'il ne comprend pas ?

\- C'est-à-dire que… en ce moment, Uzumaki-kun et moi n'avons pas une excellente relation. Je doute qu'il veuille me voir à l'hôpital et lui faire cours.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas mettre vos petits différents de cotés et penser à une autre personne qu'à vous-même ? Votre ami ou votre je ne sais quoi, a besoin de vous pour réussir son année. Alors vois prenez ce classeur, vous vous rendez à l'hôpital et vous aidez M. Uzumaki. »

L'ordre claque dans la salle vide. Il me tend le classeur bleu que je me vois obliger d'accepter.

« Ne soyez pas égoïste, M. Uchiha. Cela ne vous va pas.

\- Vous ne me connaissez qu'à travers mon comportement dans vos cours. J'ai la tête ailleurs, je ne suis pas vos leçons, je vous réponds et parfois même, je m'échappe entre ma salle principale et votre laboratoire. Alors vous n'avez aucunement le droit de me dire que l'égoïsme ne me sied pas. Sur ces mots, je dois vous quitter, votre aimable collègue de mathématiques doit m'attendre. »

Je serre le classeur contre mon torse avant de me diriger vers mon prochain cours. Bien entendu, j'irais ce soir à l'hôpital.

Repasser par les doubles portes du bâtiment blanc après presque une semaine d'absence me rappelle cette étrange journée au début du mois où j'ai tout arrêté. Mes nerfs sont en boule et je me rends compte que j'ai peur. Je suis complètement pathétique. Une petite chose fragile incapable de faire un pas devant l'autre.

L'infirmière à l'entrée de l'unité de psychiatrie n'est pas la même que celle de d'habitude, si bien que je dois fournir pièce d'identité et raison de ma venue. Cette femme est aigrie et ne me fait confiance. Les nerfs en pelote de laine, je finis par lui donner mon classeur.

« Écoutez, si vous ne voulez pas me laisser passer, donnez au moins ce classeur à Uzumaki Naruto, dans la chambre huit. Il contient tous les cours qu'il a manqué depuis le début de son séjour ici. Les examens sont dans une semaine.

-T'es pas sérieux ? »

Naruto est derrière l'infirmière, un livre dans les mains. Il doit sans doute revenir de la salle de détente, que j'ai visité une ou deux fois. Il s'approche de nous et se poste à côté de la femme soignante.

« Comme tu es là, je te le donne directement. Je dois y aller. Passe une bonne fin de journée. »

Je tourne les talons sans un mot. Mon devoir est accompli, je n'ai plus rien à faire dans cet hôpital.

« Merci, _teme »_

Mon cœur se réchauffe un petit peu. J'aime beaucoup ce surnom, même si je sais que c'est une insulte. Etrangement, il me rappelle le mois de mars où tout n'allait pas de travers. Un geste de la main, un sourire déguisé en rictus et un réponse lancée à la va-vite.

« Mais de rien, _dobe »_

Le reste de la semaine, les professeurs ne semblent qu'avoir le mot examen à la bouche, tout comme mes camarades de classe, et même la bibliothécaire. Je me retrouve engloutis par une mer de stress, de peur et d'appréhension, si bien que pour me fondre dans la masse, je fais comme tous les autres. Sitôt les cours terminés – ou pas, suivant mon comportement – je me plonge dans mes livres, je réalise de petites fiches de révision et j'en oublie complètement le reste de ma vie. L'avantage de bûcher, c'est que je ne me sens pas le moins du monde perdu. Les études, c'est mon élément – même si je ne les apprécie pas plus que cela.

A la maison, depuis que je rentre bien avant le diner – les visites terminaient à dix-neuf heure à l'hôpital – mes relations avec mes parents semblent s'être un tout petit peu améliorées. Ma mère m'adresse la parole presque normalement, comme si de rien n'était et mon père ne semble plus vouloir me tuer à chaque repas. Il me demande même le sel et le poivre maintenant.

Le samedi arrive sans que je ne m'en rende compte et je me retrouve sur mon bureau, un livre de sciences physiques posé sur le bureau, les stores de ma serre rabaissés – car le soleil semble s'être réveillé – et la musique dans les oreilles – même si Itachi me demande toujours comment je fais pour travailler dans le bruit, lui qui ne supporte que le silence. La chanson est étrangement en accord avec ce que je révise – le _scientifique_ , pour des sciences physiques. C'est l'une des premières fois que je l'écoute, car Itachi vient de me la conseiller – _quitte à travailler en musique, écoutes-en au moins des bonnes._

 _L'oxydo-réduction est un échange chimique entre deux molécules, l'un gagnant des électrons, des protons et des atomes, l'autre les perdant._

Le principe de base est simple. Les exemples les illustrant servent de mise en bouche au chapitre. Je me prépare à lire la suite et à entrer dans le vif du sujet lorsque les paroles me happent complètement, si bien que j'en oublie les atomes d'oxygène et d'hydrogène.

Cela commence par des excuses, une sorte de déclaration, et je comprends rapidement que le personnage de cette chanson vient de rompre avec une personne partageant sa vie. Fourbe d'Itachi bilingue, il ne m'a pas conseillé cette chanson pour rien. Mon crayon, me servant à suivre ce qui est écrit dans mon livre, vient rencontrer les pages blanches de mon carnet de notes. Les paroles s'écrivent toutes seules, au fur et à mesure que je les comprends. Mon grand frère n'est pas fourbe, il est malin. Il connaît mon attrait pour la musique, il sait que j'écoutes chaque parole lorsque je les comprends.

Lorsque je sens arriver la fin, mon stylo s'emballe sur la feuille et griffonne le kanji d' _imbécile,_ car c'est exactement ce que je suis. Un imbécile.

« Sasukeeeeeee ! »

Je lâche mon stylo ainsi que mes pensées et enlève mes écouteurs. L'appel se réitère et je devine qu'il provient du jardin. Inquiet qu'on me hurle ainsi – c'est très rare, nous sommes tous très calmes dans la maison - je manque de glisser sur le parquet de ma chambre – la plante de mes pieds est très lisse – et ouvre la porte menant sur le jardin à la volée.

Avant d'être littéralement pris d'un fou rire.

Mon père et mon frère sont en pleine démêlée avec ce qui nous sert de parasol – un pied instable, une structure trop lourde, et une toile écrue très salissante. Comme nous sommes légèrement en hauteur par rapport au reste de la ville, un léger vent souffle ici. Mais dans les voiles du parasol, cette petite brise se transforme en véritable rafale. Si bien que mon père, essayant d'installer le parasol sur la terrasse, a manqué de se faire écraser par l'objet. Itachi, en parfait héros, est venu le sauver en attrapant le pied du vil objet. Mais voilà que celui-ci décide de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et se renverse, la tête en bas et les pieds en avant. La toile est retournée, mon père s'est fait engloutir comme un monstre engloutirait son déjeuner, et Itachi semble en bien mauvaise posture avec l'affreux parasol – ce qui expliqueson hurlement à mon encontre.

Pourtant, je ne parviens pas à me calmer et à aller les aider. Mes côtes et mon ventre sont douloureux et je dois me tenir au crépis pour ne pas tomber. Mon père tente de se sortir de la toile, sans succès. Les bras du parasol le bloquent dans ses manœuvres.

« Dis Sasuke, tu vas nous aider ou tu vas continuer à te moquer de nous ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Très bien, vraiment, dis-je en reprenant doucement mon souffle. Je vais étonnement bien. Ca fait vraiment du bien de rire. »

Je suis totalement sincère. Dans le puzzle éparpillé qu'est devenu ma vie, je pense, grâce à ce fou rire, avoir réussi à assembler quelques pièces. Des pièces importantes.

Il est quatre heures trente-deux du matin, nous sommes officiellement le vingt-trois juillet et je ne parviens pas à fermer les yeux. Les examens sont passés – je suis presque certain de les avoir réussis – et nous sommes presque en vacances – il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant les vacances d'été et Naruto et moi avons repris une relation de parfaite camaraderie – simplement bonjour le matin et au revoir le soir. Il est revenu pour le temps des examens, et semblait plutôt à l'aise, sauf en maths où je l'ai vu se prendre la tête dans les mains plus d'une fois.

Les pièces du puzzle de ma vie – j'ai fini par en commencer un vrai, représentant une vue de Londres – semblent se reconstituer en toute tranquillité. Je retrouve de vieilles habitudes qui m'avaient quittées. Le ciel est redevenu mon meilleur ami. Lorsque je me sais seul, il m'arrive de converser avec lui. Je ne dis pas grand-chose, parfois je chante. Une fois rentré chez moi, je me change, je vais m'installer sous le parasol – il n'a pas résisté lorsque je suis enfin venu aider mon frère et mon père – je plonge dans mon univers de musique et je regarde le ciel – quand le soleil ne tente pas de me brûler les rétines. Je suis calme, je suis posé et serein, et je suis moi-même. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Pourtant, malgré cette sérénité, le sommeil semble me fuir cette nuit. Je suis presque certain de savoir ce qui m'éloigne de Morphée. Une tête blonde souriante à qui j'ai fait bien des tords. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait que mon anniversaire se tient aujourd'hui – je ne me rappelle pas lui en avoir parlé avant de briser son cœur en mille morceaux. M'enverra-t-il un message ? Aurais-je un appel ? Ou simplement ce que j'ai mérité, soit un douloureux et long silence, une ignorance plus que volontaire.

Je me retourne dans mon lit, serrant les poings. J'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux par brins entiers, j'ai envie que l'on me mette des gifles, qu'on me secoue. Qu'on me dise clairement quoi faire, quel chemin prendre, comment retrouver mes pièces de puzzle manquantes, comment les faire correspondre avec les autres. Comment faire pour que tout soit à nouveau connecté, à nouveau plein et complet ? La tête dans l'oreiller, je le murmure pour moi-même. _Comment, comment, comment ?_ Comme je m'y attendais, la réponse ne s'écrit pas dans le ciel lorsque je me retourne vers lui. La réponse se cache, elle me fuit, à la même manière que le sommeil. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser abattre, je ne vais pas me laisser dominer par ces étranges sentiments qui m'habitent, par la peur de se perdre encore une fois, la peur de faire n'importe quoi et de faire tout déraper une nouvelle fois, par la rage qui monte doucement vers mon cœur sans que je n'en comprenne l'entière raison. Je vais me battre. Et je vais gagner.

C'est à huit heures que l'on vient toquer à ma porte. Faisant semblant de dormir – je lisais à la leur de mon téléphone portable – je grogne un « entrez » semblant provenir d'outre-tombe. C'est Itachi qui pénètre le premier dans ma chambre, une enveloppe dans les mains. Il est suivi de ma mère, qui porte un plateau plein de bonnes choses soigneusement préparées par ses soins – je l'ai entendue s'afférer dans la cuisine. Mon père termine ce petit cortège en portant une boite toute de bleue recouverte. Il est souriant, et apercevoir ses deux lèvres étirées ainsi me réchauffe le cœur. Je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi en ma présence depuis bien des jours.

« _Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke ! »_ chantent-ils en anglais.

Je sors des couvertures et m'assied, prêt à les recevoir. Ma mère dépose le plateau devant moi – plateau recouvert de délicieux plats, dont une part plus que conséquente d'omelette sucrée et de petits légumes verts cuits en sauce – et les deux autres hommes de la famille viennent chacun se placer à mes côtés. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, oubliant subitement mes angoisses de cette nuit. Retrouver ma famille réunie est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que l'on pouvait m'offrir. Itachi prend enfin la parole en me tendant l'enveloppe qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa main droite.

« Ça, c'est de ma part. »

J'ouvre l'enveloppe avec une extrême délicatesse et en sort un bien étrange billet. Intrigué par sa couleur nuance ciel et par le petit dessin de montgolfière, je lis les inscriptions.

« _La compagnie_ _Kyūzō_ _est heureuse de vous accueillir pour un vol en montgolfière entre juillet et octobre. Bon pour une personne à utiliser dans l'année de l'achat du billet »_

« Un vol en montgolfière ? Mais tu es fou Itachi, c'est hors de prix !

\- Tu es mon petit frère chéri, tu as dix-huit ans aujourd'hui et j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais le ciel par-dessus tout. Dans la nacelle, tu pourras l'admirer sous toutes les coutures.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Itachi.

\- Te savoir heureux et souriant m'est amplement suffisant. »

En prenant soin de ne pas renverser mon petit-déjeuner, je serrer mon frère dans mes bras. Son cadeau est plus qu'exceptionnel. Après nous être séparés, mon père dépose sa grande boîte allongée sur mes genoux. Je déchire délicatement le papier, bien que pressé de connaître l'identité de ce second cadeau. Le papier renferme un objet électronique de la marque à la pomme. Je soulève l'écrin pour découvrir un magnifique nouvel ordinateur gris, plus fin qu'une enveloppe.

« Pour l'université, l'année prochaine. Tu en auras besoin pour écrire les études de textes que tes professeurs dicteront. Tu pourras également y écrire toutes tes pensées avec le traitement de texte intégré et discuter par webcam avec ce…garçon que nous as présenté. »

Mon père est penché vers moi, il sourit discrètement – comme j'aime tant le faire. Ses paroles ne sont pas entrées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Par ces simples phrases, il vient d'accepter mon choix d'avenir, la personne que j'aime. Par ces simples phrases, il vient de m'accepter. Les larmes de joie viennent s'inviter dans mes yeux et j'attrape mon père par la nuque afin de le faire le plus gros câlin que je n'ai jamais fait. Il fait de même en plaçant ses mains derrière mon dos.

« Ecoute mon fils, je te demande de me pardonner d'avoir été un père exécrable qui ne faisait rien pour comprendre les choix de son fils, alors qu'il n'y a que comme cela que ce dernier est heureux. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, que je t'ai blessé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Alors, je t'en prie, accepte mes excuses.

\- Il n'y a pas de questions à se poser, papa. Vraiment aucune. Bien entendu qu'elles sont acceptées. Je suis si heureux, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. »

Ma mère, pleurant bel et bien, vient se joindre à nous, bientôt rejointe par Itachi, qui me hérisse les cheveux sur le crâne. En ce samedi ensoleillé, dans une chambre aux couleurs bleue, l'unité d'une famille a été retrouvée, pour le grand bonheur de celui qui l'avait brisé.

« Dites, c'est encore loin ? »

Nous sommes en voiture depuis maintenant presque une heure. Nous avons dépassé Konoha, la ville où nous vivons, depuis presque vingt minutes maintenant.

« Non, il ne reste que cinq minutes de voyage et nous y sommes, répond mon père. »

Comme le soleil semble être de sortie aujourd'hui, que les examens sont terminés et que c'est le jour même de mon anniversaire, mes parents ont décidé de me conduire à la société de montgolfière afin que je profite du cadeau d'Itachi dès aujourd'hui. Dire que je suis excité serait un véritable euphémisme. Je saute sur mon siège, je regarde partout autour de moi, comme pour inscrire ces moments au marqueur dans mon crâne. Ce sont des souvenirs que je ne voudrais pas oublier, pas pour le moins du monde.

Comme mon père l'a dit, nous arrivons moins de cinq minutes après que j'ai posé ma question. Il gare la voiture devant un grand hangar, semblable à ceux renfermant des avions bi-places. Une très grande colline, s'étendant à perte de vue, complète le paysage dans lequel nous nous trouvons désormais. C'est presque exceptionnel que l'endroit n'est pas été investi par des compagnies d'immobilier pour construire des immeubles – la place est une denrée rare dans notre pays et chaque parcelle de végétation vierge est très rapidement prise d'assaut par les requins de l'immobilier.

Etant à une petite altitude – je ne serais dire laquelle – mon t-shirt rayé vole doucement, ainsi que mes cheveux. Un vieil homme s'avance vers nous lorsque nous atteignons le hangar. Il salue mes parents ainsi que mon frère puis fini par s'approcher de moi.

« Est-ce vous l'ami du ciel ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous par votre frère. Etes-vous prêt à découvrir le ciel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ?

\- Pour être honnête avec vous, je n'attends que cela depuis que nous avons quitté la ville.

\- Voilà quelque chose qui fait plaisir à entendre. Venez, vous pouvez choisir la couleur de votre ballon. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais avec vous toute la durée du vol. »

Je hoche la tête, souriant et le suis vers l'entrepôt, qui renferme tous les ballons de la compagnie. J'en choisis un de couleur bleue, décorée de poissons à l'esthétique particulière. S'en suit alors la manœuvre de gonflement, les explications quant à la sécurité, les mises en garde sur les différents mal qui pourraient me prendre. Lorsqu'enfin, il est temps de monter dans la nacelle, Itachi me glisse un paquet de la taille d'un livre dans les mains.

« Dernier cadeau, qui n'est pas de moi. Tu le déballeras lorsque tu seras là-haut. »

Intrigué, je le saisis et l'observe sous toutes le coutures. Je suis presque certain qu'il s'agit d'un livre. Maintenant, il me tarde de savoir de quel type de livre il s'agit et de qui est ce cadeau. Le conducteur de la montgolfière m'aide à monter dans la nacelle, je fais un dernier signe à mes parents, l'homme allume le bruleur et nous décollons doucement. Je profite de ce moment qui ne pourra pas me gâcher d'éventuels paysages pour déballer le paquet que j'ai toujours entre les mains. Comme je l'avais bien imaginé, il s'agit d'un livre. Mais pas n'importe lequel. La couverture est toute de cuir relié, très luxueuse. J'ouvre la première page pour en découvrir le titre. Il s'agit des œuvres complètes de Charles Baudelaire, en français, dans l'édition la plus prestigieuse que je connaisse celle de la Pléiade. Je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable d'offrir un tel présent et mon cœur accélère à cette pensée. Je tourne la seconde page et tombe sur une feuille, arrachée d'un carnet de note. L'écriture bancale de Naruto s'y étale avec joie. Saisissant doucement la feuille, que je ramène vers la couverture pour un meilleur confort, je commence à lire.

« _Happy birthday, teme !_

 _Te connaissant, tu dois être en train de te demander, les sourcils en l'air, pourquoi diable je t'offre un cadeau pour ton anniversaire alors que notre relation ressemble à s'en méprendre à une réplique de l'antarctique. Sache tout d'abord que cette petite surprise est prévue depuis bien longtemps, bien avant que tu ne…enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle s'est réalisée avec la complicité d'Sakura, qui a commandé le livre directement de France, et ton aimable grand-frère qui s'est proposé, un jour, de te l'emmener. (j'en ai été le premier surpris, crois-moi)_

 _Je sais que tu es attaché à Baudelaire et comme moi, je suis attaché à toi (si tu ne le savais pas encore, ou que tu en doutais) et qu'en plus, c'est en t'écoutant déclamer un de ses poèmes que j'ai…comment dire…craqué sur toi, je ne pouvais que t'offrir ceci. J'espère que tu en prendras soin (même si je suis certain que tu vas l'enfermer dans une armoire en plexiglass et qui tu vas l'observer chaque soir avant d'aller te coucher, de peur de l'abimer) et que ça te fait plaisir._

 _Que ne ferait-on pas pour un ami, n'est-ce pas ? »_

« Imbécile, murmuré-je, en rangeant la feuille. Un parfait imbécile. Bien entendu que ça me fait plaisir. Bien entendu que tu as visé juste, bien entendu que tu es l'un des seuls à connaître mon attrait pour la poésie française, bien entendu que tu me connais. Bien entendu que j'ai fait une belle erreur en rompant avec toi. Bien entendu que l'imbécile, dans l'histoire, c'est moi. »

Je serre le livre entre mes mains, les larmes menaçant de quitter mes yeux. C'est comme un coup de massue sur le cœur, le coup de grâce.

« Pensez à lever la tête monsieur, vous ne verrez que mieux le ciel. Vous êtes plus proche que jamais ! »

J'en aurais presque oublié ma balade en montgolfière. Je serre le livre contre moi et relève les yeux. Le ciel est magnifique, si bien que les larmes finissent par couler. Je ne sais pas si c'est de joie ou de tristesse. C'est tout le paradoxe de la situation.

Le vent nous pousse vers des plaines encore vierges qui entourent la ville. Il n'y a pas de trajet prédéfini, le vent étant une variable ayant sa volonté propre. J'aurais pu m'approcher de la mer, ou rentrer même en ville, si le vent avait soufflé dans un sens différent. Je grave ces moments dans ma mémoire, le cœur battant la chamade. Mes pensées sont focalisées sur Naruto. Je meure d'envie de lui envoyer un message, mais je préfère tout de même profiter de la vue – il faut avoir le sens des priorités, même lorsque l'on a l'impression de se prendre un coup de massue sur le cœur.

Une heure après notre départ, nous atterrissons non loin de l'entrepôt. Un coup de téléphone et mes parents sont là. La première chose que je fais, c'est aller faire une gigantesque accolade à mon grand frère en le couvrant de remerciement. Lui seul sait que ce n'est pas uniquement sur la montgolfière, mais également pour le livre transmis.

« Alors ? Ca t'a fait du bien ? Tu as retrouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Des pièces de puzzle par exemple ?

\- Oui. Le puzzle est complet. Enfin. »

Mon frère est fourbe, malin, bilingue, mais il me comprend avec une rapidité sans pareille. Il a très vite fait le rapprochement entre le puzzle étalé sur mon bureau, dans ma chambre, et les changements dans ma vie, surtout concernant Naruto. Je me retourne vers mes parents, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Est-ce que se serait possible que vous m'emmeniez à l'hôpital ? »

Ayant peur de retomber sur l'infirmière qui ne me connaît pas, je décide d'utiliser à nouveau la manière non conventionnelle. Je me glisse entre les ambulances, je me colle au mur et j'arrive devant la fenêtre de Naruto. Le cœur en vrac, les nerfs en boule et le stress montant plus rapidement qu'une chantilly, je prends une grande respiration avant de toquer à la fenêtre. Les rideaux sont fermés – il fait vraiment chaud – si bien que je ne vois pas l'intérieur de la pièce. Je reste quelques minutes accoudé à l'encadrement, attendant qu'on m'ouvre. Ne sentant aucun mouvement, je réitère le mien contre la vitre – cela ne fait qu'augmenter mon angoisse, qui semble pourtant presque à son paroxysme.

Soudain, les rideaux se tirent, j'aperçois une silhouette et je tente de sourire pour ne pas faire peur à mon futur interlocuteur – mon visage doit transpirer mon mal-être. Pourtant, je déchante bien rapidement ce n'est pas Naruto qui m'ouvre la fenêtre, mais un vieil homme aux cheveux longs et entièrement blancs.

« Dit, gamin, c'est normal que tu reçoives tes visiteurs par les fenêtres ? interpelle-t-il derrière lui »

Le dit gamin s'approche de l'homme, un air surpris sur le visage. Celui-ci s'accentue davantage lorsqu'il découvre que l'ami en question, c'est moi – il devait peut-être s'en douter, étant la seule personne à ne pas utiliser les portes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Sasuke ? »

Les sourcils se froncent, le visage se raidit il n'est pas heureux que je sois là, à mon plus grand malheur. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas dans un film ou un livre à l'eau de rose – malgré le fait que j'en ai parfois les pensées – et que Naruto ne m'attendait pas sagement sur son lit, seul, et jouant avec ses doigts en se demandant j'ai eu son cadeau et ce que j'en pense. Pourtant, malgré ce visage contrarié de ma venue, j'enjambe la fenêtre, me retrouvant ainsi enfin à l'intérieur et je place le livre offert par le blond devant ses yeux.

« Je suis venu parce que ce livre m'a amené jusqu'à toi. Je te remercie du cadeau d'ailleurs.

\- Alors, c'est toi le fameux Sasuke, intervient le vieil homme. Je t'imaginais un peu plus grand, avec la description que m'en a fait le gamin. »

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux, étonné que cet homme m'interpelle – ne connaissant même pas son prénom, ni même son identité, même si je commence à m'en douter.

« Vous avez déjà entendu parlé de moi ? finis-je par demander.

\- Bien entendu. Tu es le petit-ami de mon filleul, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Jiraya, son parrain et tuteur. _Il s'abaisse subitement, presque plié en deux._ Je te remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie et de t'être occupé de lui lorsque je n'étais pas là. Je peux désormais prendre le relais.

\- Vous restez à Konoha?

\- Oui, pour au moins un an. Je vais me débrouiller pour gagner ma vie autrement qu'en partant en voyage aux quatre coin du monde. Le gamin a besoin de moi ici. »

Les pièces s'emboitent dans ma tête, me remémorant les raisons pour lesquelles les psychiatres de l'hôpital ne voulaient pas laisser le blond sortir. _Avoir un environnement de vie stable, ne pas être seul, un tuteur sédentaire._

« Tu vas sortir ? Tu vas quitter l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

\- Oui. »

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Commençant doucement à rougir, je me tourne à nouveau vers le tuteur d'Uzumaki, m'abaissant au point de voir la pointe de mes pieds.

« Permettez-moi, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, de vous demander s'il y a une possibilité pour que vous nous laissiez seuls dans la chambre. Je dois parler à votre filleul.

\- Ne sois pas aussi maniéré, gamin, je ne vais pas te manger. Je file observer les aquariums, je vous laisse, les gosses. Pas trop de bêtises pendant que je ne suis pas là, glisse-t-il en un clin d'œil. »

Naruto rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux – le contraste avec la couleur de ses cheveux est saisissant et Jiraya-san franchit la porte, la refermant doucement derrière lui. Le silence s'installe entre nous je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche le premier.

« Il a mentit. Il déteste les poissons. Il va aller espionner les infirmières pour son prochain roman. Tu sais, il aime bien ce genre de…chose. C'est son fonds de commerce. »

J'émets un son qui pourrait ressembler à une onomatopée mais ce n'en est pas une pour seule réponse et le silence se réinstalle entre nous.

« Tu voulais me parler ? finit par briser Naruto.

\- Lorsque que j'ai ouvert ton cadeau, j'étais dans les nuages. Littéralement parlement. Tu as fait une folie en m'offrant une telle édition. Quand je suis tombé sur ton petit mot, que je l'ai lu à une vitesse que je ne me connaissais pas, j'ai eu l'impression de me prendre une poêle à frire en pleine tête. La pièce de mon puzzle, celle qui me manquait et que je cherchais désespérément. C'est toi cette pièce. Je pensais, lorsque j'ai rompu, que je ne te connaissais pas, que nous allions trop vite, et que la pièce de mon puzzle de vie ne correspondait pas avec tout le reste. Que tout était éparpillé, et ce par ton entière faute.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de tout me mettre sur les épaules !

\- Je n'ai pas terminé. Pendant les quelques semaines où nous avons été séparés, j'ai remis les pièces dans l'ordre, en commençant par le commencement. Mes parents et mon frère, ma famille. Désormais, nous sommes à nouveau entiers, réunis et unis. Mon père a accepté mon choix d'avenir, t'as accepté toi, s'est excusé. Tout est revenu dans l'ordre. Et tout ça, grâce à un parasol.

\- Hein ? Un parasol ?

\- Je t'expliquerais après. Dans la montgolfière, j'ai pensé à toi. Du début à la fin. Non pas au ciel, non pas au conducteur qui devait se demander pourquoi diable je pleurais la tête en l'air, non pas à ma famille qui m'attendait en bas, mais à toi. Toi et ton sourire, toi et ton rire capable de réchauffer mon cœur de glaçon, toi et tes yeux si semblables au ciel. Tu englobais absolument toutes mes pensées. Avant, je te chassais de mon cerveau à grands coups de balais, comme lorsque je fais un ménage de printemps. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte – comme si je m'étais pris un lampadaire en plein front – que j'avais besoin de toi, que tu étais la pièce manquante, et que sans toi, mon puzzle ne serait pas complet. »

Il écarquille les yeux, avant de se rapprocher de moi. Je n'ai pas encore fini le petit discours que j'avais préparé dans la voiture, avant de venir.

« Alors, je ne sais pas si tu veux toujours de moi mais…

\- Tais-toi Sasuke, me coupe-t-il. »

Il franchit, d'une enjambée, l'espace entre nous.

« Tu parles décidément trop. Faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à te taire parfois, et à agir. Parce que là, tu me fais attendre. Et je n'aime pas beaucoup attendre. »

Il attrape mon t-shirt de sa main droite et en un sourire, vient coller ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le feu d'artifice dans l'estomac, le marathon dans le cœur, tout est de retour.

Et bon sang, ce que ça fait du bien.

« Cela m'avait manqué, glissé-je entre deux baisers.

\- La ferme et embrasse-moi. La discussion, c'est pour plus tard. Là, on a du retard à rattraper. »

Je ne me fais pas prier.


	8. Aout

**Aout**

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre d'aout, ouf ! Cinquante-huit page qu'il fait, ce chapitre !

J'ai pris quelques liberté sur ce chapitre. Premièrement, je m'inspire de la ville de Konoha pour créer Konoha. Konoha, que je considère appartenir au Japon – il est donc normal que vous retrouviez des noms comme Tokyo ou Osaka.

Quelques personnages sont complètement hors de leurs caractères, et je m'en excuse d'ailleurs.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture !

Le mois d'août est sans doute le préféré de bon nombre de japonais, dont moi. L'école est terminée si nous avons bien travaillé, les beaux jours sont définitivement de retour et tout semble possible.

C'est exactement cette sensation qui me traverse lorsque je me rends au lycée, main dans la main avec Naruto. Les résultats des examens ne sont pas affichés, comme en mars. Nous avons un dernier cours avant la pause, cours qui décidera si nous revenons le lundi matin ou non. Je suis presque certain mes propres résultats, et c'est pour le blond que je suis ici, partageant ses angoisses de se retrouver à nouveau enfermé entre quatre murs sans aucun sentiment de liberté. Lorsque nous dépassons les grilles de l'entrée, il me lâche la main. Main que je viens aussitôt attraper pour la replacer dans la mienne. Il se tourne vers moi, le questionnement déformant ses sourcils.

« Je ne veux plus me cacher. Passons au-dessus des rumeurs, de tout ce qu'on peut raconter sur nous. S'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec cela, grand bien leur fasse. Je ne me laisserais pas vaincre par des ragots. »

J'obtiens pour seule réponse un resserrement au niveau de mes doigts. Ceux de Naruto ont glissé entre les miens sans qu'il ne dise mot. Je sais que ce que viens de dire le touche bien plus qu'il ne le laisse croire.

Lorsque nous changeons de chaussures au profit de celles règlementaires du lycée, je me laisse aller à quelques gestes affectueux qui apparaissent comme de parfaits automatismes. Une main sur l'épaule, un regard soutenu, je ne me refuse rien. Quelques élèves passant par là nous fixent, interloqués de mon comportement. En retour, je les ignore complètement. Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, si ces mêmes pensées restent dans leurs têtes parfois bien vides.

Nous arrivons, toujours nos mains liées, plus de dix minutes avant la sonnerie de la première période – et nos deux heures de tête à tête avec Orochimaru-sensei. Nous passons devant la classe d'Sakura-chan, qui s'empresse de quitter sa chaise et la discussion avec quelques amies pour venir nous saluer.

« Naruto-kun, je suis tellement contente de te vo… »

Elle s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase, regarde nos mains, puis nos visages, et à nouveau nos mains. Elle continue ce petit manège sept fois d'affilée — j'ai compté les aller-retour — avant de reprendre.

« Vous avez pas quelque chose à me dire tous les deux ? Quelque chose d'important vous concernant ?

– Ha ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Sakura-chan, rie-je, jouant la carte de la naïveté. Et toi Naruto, sais-tu de quoi veut-elle nous parler ?

– Aucune idée, hausse-t-il les épaules, un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres.

– Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi les garçons ! Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ? Depuis quand ? s'excite la jeune femme en ne nous lâchant pas de ses yeux menthe à l'eau.

– Un certain vingt-trois juillet, cet énergumène ici présent, me désigne Naruto, est entré par la fenêtre dans ma chambre d'hôpital, m'a déballé un étrange discours sur un parasol et a enfin ouvert les yeux sur mon importance absolument capitale dans sa vie, ainsi que mon indispensabilité.

– C'est vrai Sasuke ?

– Oui. Entièrement vrai. Sauf peut-être le mot indispensabilité, je ne suis pas sûr de son existence.

– M'accuserais-tu d'inventer des mots ? s'insurge le blond, taquin.

– Absolument. Ce qui est bien triste pour quelqu'un qui dit aimer la littérature, répliqué-je, prenant cet air sec qui ne me va pas.

– Eh bien, on va vérifier tout ça. Si vous voulez bien me rendre ma main, je vais de ce pas demander à internet si j'ai raison ou tort. »

Il dégaine son téléphone portable comme un cowboy dégainerait son colt et tape le mot dans la barre de recherche de son navigateur internet. Avec la rapidité du réseau du lycée, la page se charge. Sakura-chan et moi nous nous rapprochons de l'écran fissuré et je découvre avec horreur que le mot indispensabilité fait bien partie du dictionnaire.

« Vous perdez la main, mon cher. Il serait temps de mettre à jour votre vocabulaire, il s'appauvrit de jour en jour, siffle Naruto, le petit doigt en l'air, se moquant assurément des bourgeois anglais. »

De connivence, nous éclatons de rire. Quand nous nous calmons, Sakura-chan reprend la parole en nous regardant fixement.

« Je suis si joyeuse de vous voir sincèrement heureux. Ça fait chaud au cœur, vraiment. »

Nous sourions, avant de nous faire arrêter par la cloche sonnant le début des cours. Avant que je ne puisse m'échapper, la rose m'attrape par le bras et me glisse dans l'oreille.

« Tu n'as plus intérêt à te perdre comme tu l'as fait avec moi pendant juillet. Parce que sinon, tu gouteras à mes poings, visage de beau gosse ou pas. Capiche, Sasuke-kun ?

– Compris. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis bel et bien retrouvé et j'espère que c'est pour de bon.

– Il y a intérêt. »

Elle me relâche enfin en un sourire et j'entre enfin dans la salle réservée à la classe 3 B. Je retrouve ma place avec plaisir, le ciel d'un côté, Naruto de l'autre — et non un immense vide désespérant. Les chuchotements vont bon train, et mes oreilles en accrochent certains. Les deux filles de la dernière fois ont à nouveau adopté leur sujet de conversation préféré ; Naruto et moi.

« Tenten, j'ai vu Uchiha-kun et Uzumaki-kun entrer ensemble aujourd'hui. Ils marchaient mains dans la main, ce que c'était mignon ! Par contre, je t'avoue être un peu perdue. Je croyais que Uchiha-kun sortait avec Haruno-chan, comme ils se sont embrassés la dernière fois… »

Avant que son amie n'ait le temps de répondre, je me retourne et fixe la dénommée Ino.

« Tu sembles particulièrement intéressée par notre vie sentimentale et les nombreuses séries mettant en scène deux beaux jeunes hommes comme nous te sont sans doute montées à la tête. Je ne te connais pas assez pour en juger. Mais voilà une nouvelle qui devrait rassasier ton appétit de ragots pour une décennie, je pense. Uzumaki-kun et moi-même, nous sortons bien ensemble. Nous nous tenons par la main, nous nous faisons des déclarations sur le toit du lycée au coucher du soleil et nous nous embrassons entre deux couloirs. Satisfaite ? Maintenant, je te prierais de bien vouloir te taire, je ne supporte pas le bruit lorsque je tente de me concentrer. »

Ses yeux bruns se sont écarquillés au fur et à mesure que je révélais la vérité. Ses joues ont pris une teinte rosée et je ne serais pas surpris que son nez se mette à saigner. Elle se retourne vers son amie, dans le même état. Fier de moi, je reprends mon orientation normale, avant de me tourner vers Naruto. Ses deux pupilles sont également écarquillées, si bien qu'elles pourraient se décrocher de leurs orbites et rouler au sol.

« Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié toi.

– Jamais. Il était temps qu'elles sachent et arrêtent de déblatérer les pires théories sur notre compte.

– N'empêche, c'était drôlement beau ce que tu as fait. J'ai l'impression d'être passé dans un lave-linge tant je suis tout retourné. »

Je souris discrètement, tentant de cacher mes rougeurs naissantes. Il est temps de ne plus avoir honte.

Lorsque notre professeur référent entre dans la pièce, le silence s'installe comme une chape de plomb. Tout le monde retrouve son calme et l'angoisse étend ses ailes sur la classe.

« Bien… Nous y voilà donc. Ces fameuses vacances d'été, tant attendues… Le soleil, la plage, les filles en maillot de bain, la détente… Je vous vois presque trépigner sur vos chaises. Mais… Avant, il faut réussir les examens. Ce qu'une bonne partie d'entre vous semble avoir oublié. Passons aux réjouissances, finit-il par dire, en se levant, nos paquets de copies dans les mains. Aoko, quarante-trois pourcent… »

Et la longue liste commence, s'accompagnant des mines déconfites de mes petits camarades. Contrairement à Madara-sensei, le professeur de sciences nous classe par ordre alphabétique, et non par pourcentage de réussite à l'examen.

« Uzumaki… Prenez exemple sur lui, bande d'incapables. M. Uzumaki a été absent deux mois de suite pour raison personnelle, mais, il se hisse, certes avec difficulté, à un beau cinquante-quatre pourcent. Félicitations, M. Uzumaki, vous êtes l'un des seuls à être en vacances. »

Naruto attrape les bords de son bureau, ses jointures devenant blanches. Orochimaru-sensei, dans un sourire presque bienveillant — qui m'arrache un frisson d'horreur — vient déposer les feuilles devant les yeux bleus de mon petit ami. Il les examine toutes, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il finit par se retourner vers moi, la joie envahissant ses traits.

« Uchiha, quatre-vingt-seize. Ai-je besoin d'en rajouter ?

– Non, Monsieur, nul besoin. »

Il semble presque lassé en déposant mes copies. Je les passe rapidement en revue, regardant sans y faire vraiment attention, les numéros inscrits en rouge. Comme je m'en doutais, je suis le premier de la classe. Je comprends soudainement la lassitude de Orochimaru-sensei, la ressentant également.

Étrangement, les deux heures de biologie qui suivent cette distribution se passent bien. Pas de piques, pas d'exercices infaisables, pas de dissection de souris blanche. Simplement la vie des roches et un cours spécialisé sur les tremblements de terre. Notre ville, Konoha, a été touchée par les catastrophes de 2011, mais le centre-ville a résisté. Nous n'étions pas dans la région, mais en Angleterre. Autant dire que le changement de billets a été vite réalisé et que nous sommes rentrés sans nous soucier des différences de prix et des autres futilités liées aux départs avancés. Nous avions simplement peur de retrouver notre toit au milieu du salon et le potager de ma mère retourné au point qu'on en aperçoive les racines. Mais rien n'a été touché dans le quartier.

Je suis passionné par le cours — une première — que je ne vois pas le temps passer. La sonnerie a presque réussi à me frustrer. Surpris de mes propres pensées, je laisse tomber mon stylo sur mon bureau et celui-ci roule vers le sol.

« Naruto, ôte-moi d'un sérieux doute, dis-je en ramassant mon crayon. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas vu le temps passer ?

– Je rêve ? Je suis au paradis ? Je suis tombé dans un univers parallèle où je suis à nouveau avec toi et que les cours d'Orochimaru deviennent intéressants et où il me complimente devant toute la classe ? Bon sang, Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Je crois que ta bête noire, ce sadique professeur de sciences naturelles, s'est pris d'affection pour toi. Je crois même qu'il t'aime bien.

– Impossible ! s'écrie-t-il en se levant, alertant nos camarades et le professeur sortant.

– Puis-je savoir ce qui est impossible ? Intervient Orochimaru-sensei, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Rien du tout… répond le blond en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Le professeur ne semble pas le croire, mais passe outre en sortant de la salle. La journée est terminée pour nous, et ne fait que commencer pour ceux dont les examens sont trop faibles. C'est avec joie que je me lève de ma chaise, pour ne la retrouver qu'au début du mois de septembre.

En sortant, nous croisons le chemin d'Sakura, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle a également réussi sa session d'examens. Vite alpaguée par ses coéquipières du club de baseball, elle nous souhaite bonnes vacances en un clin d'œil et s'envole dans un nuage de cheveux roses.

Une fois sortis du lycée et à l'abris des regards trop curieux, j'appuie doucement Naruto contre un mur et fonds sur ses lèvres en un rien de temps. Le contact ne dure pas longtemps, ce qui me frustre presque.

« Je suis fier de toi, glissé-je dans un murmure.

– Moi aussi, je suis fier de moi ! s'enthousiasme-t-il. »

Je me vexe faussement en m'éloignant et en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Tu n'as pas d'humour Sasuke, continue Naruto en m'embrassant la tempe. Il faut que je te donne un cours, tu en as grandement besoin !

– Si c'est pour adopter le même humour que toi, je vais m'abstenir.

– Hn, obtint-je comme seule réponse.

– Qui parlait du manque d'humour il y a moins d'une minute ? »

Nous nous fixons quelques secondes dans le blanc des yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Nous ne nous calmons que quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tiens, au fait, mon parrain t'invite à manger ce midi. Pour te parler d'un truc je crois.

– Cela me plairait bien de retourner dans ta maison avec toi et dans une circonstance autre que celle de juin. Laisse-moi simplement prévenir mes parents, et je suis à toi.

– Mais tu es déjà à moi, voyons ! »

J'émets un petit sifflement, digne d'un serpent, avant d'attraper mon téléphone. J'espère simplement ne pas avoir rougit sous la remarque.

 _Bonjour. Un simple message afin de vous prévenir que mes examens sont réussis et que je suis invité chez Naruto-kun pour déjeuner. Est-ce que cela vous pose un problème ?_

 _Aucun fiston. C'est gentil de prévenir, on ne te fera pas à manger pour rien. Félicitations pour tes examens )_

Je sursaute à la vue du smiley au clin d'œil terminant la phrase. Mon père n'est habituellement pas quelqu'un de très enjoué. Décidément, aujourd'hui, les personnes autour de nous agissent à l'inverse de leurs comportements normaux.

« Pour en revenir à Orochimaru, déclare le blond en recommençant à marcher vers la gare, je crois qu'il est victime d'un sortilège, ou de pire. Attends, je sais ! C'est comme dans _Marato !_

– Marato ?

– Mais oui, bon sang, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! C'est le Soleil Jaune infini !

– Pardon ? Demandai-je, perdu par les élucubrations de mon petit-ami

– Dans un des films, le grand méchant lance une technique qui envoie deux des personnages principaux — en l'occurrence Marato et Sora — dans un monde parallèle où les personnalités de leurs amis sont totalement inversées ! C'est exactement ce qui nous arrive ! On est victime du Soleil Jaune infini !

– Parfois, je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi, souri-je, me moquant assurément de lui.

– Dixit celui qui est venu me reconquérir en me causant d'un parasol. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque des infirmières là.

– De la charité. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité.

– C'est la même chose. Tu pinailles. »

Je laisse échapper un rire et je continue ma route. Le soleil, la douce brise, la chaleur qui réchauffe nos peaux blanches, et la bonne ambiance générale. Oui, nous sommes bien en été.

« Salut papy ! lance Naruto en passant la porte de sa maison.

– Papy ? Je croyais qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec ta famille.

– C'est le cas. Il m'appelle gamin, je l'appelle Papy. C'est un nom de code entre nous. »

Je hoche la tête, faisant signe que j'ai compris. Revenir dans cette maison amène en moi des sentiments étranges. Je me revois en ce début du mois de juin, perdu psychologiquement perdant, me demandant sans cesse ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour que le blond veuille en finir avec la vie. J'étais entré dans cette maison inconnue et sans vie, j'y étais passé comme un fantôme, rejoignant ceux hantant déjà les lieux. Je remue ma tête, chassant ces souvenirs. La maison est éclairée par le Soleil, Naruto est souriant et son parrain arrive, une spatule à la main.

« Alors, les gamins ? Vous avez récolté de bons résultats ?

– Cinquante-quatre pourcent !

– Bah tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux ! Et toi Sasuke-kun ?

– Quatre-vingt-seize, répondis-je, l'air lassé de ma propre réussite. »

Les yeux noirs du vieil homme s'écarquillent, prêt à sortir de leurs orbites. J'ai la soudaine impression de revoir l'air éberlué de Naruto, que j'aime associer aux poissons.

« Le gamin m'avait prévenu que tu n'étais pas mauvais en cours. Mais à ce point-là… Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu sortais avec un ancêtre d'Einstein, Nahu. »

Je me tourne vers le susnommé, me retenant d'éclater de rire. Ce surnom est encore plus ridicule que le premier.

« Je t'interdis de rire, teme ! C'est un vieux surnom que je me suis donné tout seul lorsque j'étais petit parce que je n'arrivais pas à prononcer mon prénom. T'imagines toi, en apprenant le japonais et le français, essayer de prononcer le _R_ , qui est une lettre qui existe dans un alphabet et pas dans l'autre ? C'est pas simple, simple. Du coup, "Nahu" correspondait mieux, et puis c'est resté. »

C'est plus fort que moi. Comme lorsque j'ai aperçu la couleur de ses chaussures la toute première fois que nous avons été au lac, je laisse les rires m'envahir sans chercher à les stopper. Je me tiens l'estomac et j'emmène Jiraya-san dans le mouvement.

« Ha, ha, ha. Je suis plié. Vraiment. Sur ce, je vais dans ma chambre. Là où on ne se moque pas impunément de moi. »

Ses chaussettes glissent sur le parquet de l'entrée. Peu de temps après, j'entends une porte claquer, qui me fait légèrement sursauter.

« Vas-y gamin, je vous appellerais quand ça sera prêt. »

Je m'engage dans le couloir, sachant déjà où Naruto se trouve. J'ouvre la porte sans toquer. La chambre du blond est un véritable bazar. Des vêtements par terre, des livres posés négligemment sur un bureau où l'on ne voit plus la couleur du bois et de la poussière sur une bibliothèque emplie de mangas.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te sortir la phrase clichée de quand tu as des invités : _désolé pour le bazar, j'ai pas eu le temps de ranger_. En fait, je l'aime mon bazar, c'est un peu moi.

– Je suis content que mon cœur aille bien, car sache que j'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque en entrant dans ta… chambre.

– Je t'aurais réanimé, j'ai des notions de secourisme. Je sais même faire du bouche-à-bouche.

– Cela ne m'aurait pas du tout dérangé, dis-je clignant de d'un œil. »

Il rougit, avant de baisser ses yeux se perdre dans les miens. Il s'agit de l'une des premières fois qu'il instigue l'un de ces mouvements. Je souris, puis romps le contact, presque gêné.

Pour me changer les idées, je laisse mes yeux se promener sur les murs. Je ne l'avais pas observé la toute première fois que je suis entré, me disant que je le referais une fois que Naruto serait avec moi. Les murs, qui sont rouges, sont habillés de poésie. Le long des murs, en partant de la porte, s'écoulent les strophes, en français, d'un poème que je ne connais pas. Je tourne comme une toupie, afin de lire chaque mot, chaque vers et de m'en imprégner. Je prononce les mots à voix basse et Naruto semble m'entendre car il m'accompagne, mais plus haut que moi. Nos deux voix se mêlent et créent une sorte d'harmonie que je ne soupçonnais pas. Le poème est long, nous restons longtemps, épaules contre épaules, à tourner dans un même mouvement. Je sais que mon petit-ami le connaît par cœur, car ses yeux ne bougent pas le long des caractères — il ne fait alors qu'office d'accompagnant. Et quand vient l'un des paragraphes, qui ne me frappe pas tout de suite de son sens, une larme dégouline le long de sa joue.

 _Éternité, néant, passé, sombres abîmes,_

 _Que faites-vous des jours que vous engloutissez ?_

 _Parlez : nous rendrez vous ces extases sublimes_

 _Que vous nous ravissez ?_

Je ne m'arrête pas dans ma lecture, je continue, mais l'ignorance me fait mal. De nouvelles larmes emplissent les yeux du blond — alors qu'il riait il n'y a pas si longtemps —, mais il déclame toujours, criant presque les mots, comme une prière adressée aux fantômes qui le hantent. Quand le dernier vers est prononcé, je coupe ma respiration quelques secondes et je prends mon blond dans mes bras. Il hoquette de surprise, ma Conscience me demande ce que je fais, n'étant pas très expansif en matière d'accolade — et je lui dis d'aller se faire voir. Je le garde longtemps, là, tout contre moi. Sa tête est enfouie dans mon cou, ses oreilles sont à portée de mes lèvres. Alors je lève la tête pour me souvenir, je respire un grand coup, et je déclame à mon tour un poème qui me fait souffrir.

 _Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle_

 _Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,_

 _Et que de l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle_

 _Il nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits ;_

 _Quand la terre est changée en un cachot humide,_

 _Où l'Espérance, comme une chauve-souris,_

 _S'en va battant les murs de son aile timide_

 _Et se cognant la tête à des plafonds pourris ;_

 _Quand la pluie étalant ses immenses traînées_

 _D'une vaste prison imite les barreaux,_

 _Et qu'un peuple muet d'infâmes araignées_

 _Vient tendre ses filets au fond de nos cerveaux,_

 _Des cloches tout à coup sautent avec furie_

 _Et lancent vers le ciel un affreux hurlement,_

 _Ainsi que des esprits errants et sans patrie_

 _Qui se mettent à geindre opiniâtrement._

– _Et de longs corbillards, sans tambours ni musique,_

 _Défilent lentement dans mon âme ; l'Espoir,_

 _Vaincu, pleure, et l'Angoisse atroce, despotique,_

 _Sur mon crâne incliné plante son drapeau noir._

C'est à mon tour de lâcher une larme, qui roule douloureusement sur ma joue, pour aller ensuite s'écraser sur les cheveux dorés de Naruto. Il relève la tête subitement, m'observe longuement. Ses yeux sont brillants, et plus beaux que jamais. Le bleu est plus clair que d'habitude et j'ai réellement l'impression d'être devant un ciel d'été. Ses larmes ne sont presque pas calmées, et elles continuent de couler doucement sur ses joues rougies. La situation est complètement étrange, mais j'oublie mes questionnements, j'oublie mes certitudes. Je l'embrasse sans plus de cérémonie, sans essuyer ses larmes ni les miennes.

« Un garçon n'est pas sensé pleurer, finit-il par glisser, toujours dans mon coup. Ce que c'est con. Pourquoi on n'aurait pas le droit ? C'est une émotion comme une autre.

– Imagines -tu un monde parallèle où nous ne pourrions pas rire ? demandé-je

– Affreux ! »

Alors, comme pour lutter contre cette interdiction imaginaire, nous nous mettons à rire, au point d'en avoir mal aux côtes. Nous essayons de nous calmer, mais dès que nous nous regardons à nouveau, les rires repartent, jusqu'à ce que nous nous tenions le ventre de douleur.

« Le rire est une bonne douleur je trouve, finit-il par dire. Bien meilleure que toutes les autres.

– Je trouve cela idiot de dire qu'une douleur est bonne. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi.

– La phrase n'est pas de moi, mais de Marato, répond-il, enjoué »

Il se décale et passe derrière moi afin de chercher — fouiller serai plus adapté à ses actions — ses livres dans sa bibliothèque. Il finit par dénicher l'un des tomes et me l'amène sous les yeux.

« Tiens, tu avais déjà vu le premier tome ?

– Non, le seul que j'ai eu en main, c'est le dernier, dédicacé par l'auteur.

– Regarde (chercher référence) on était prédestiné à finir ensembles, même les dessins le disent ! »

Je l'écoute et fait défiler les pages entre mes doigts. Je vais un peu trop loin et reviens en arrière pour arriver au début exacte de ce même chapitre. Les dessins ne sont pas les meilleurs, mais les détails des tenues attirent l'œil. Dans ce chapitre, le second personnage principal entre en scène et nous, lecteur, devinons aisément qu'il sera le rival du garçon blond. En détaillant ce second personnage, je lui trouve une légère ressemblance avec moi. Même cheveux, coupe semblable, yeux noirs charbons et peau pâle. Il s'agit bien évidemment de Totsuke, mais en plus jeune. Je continue de lire, piqué dans ma curiosité – cela fait du bien de commencer par le début, et non prendre des chapitres au hasard. Je tourne encore quelques pages avant de tomber sur un dessin qui prend deux feuilles entières. Les deux personnages principaux, pourtant deux garçons de douze ans, s'embrassent sur la bouche — le dessin est absolument ridicule, c'est certain.

« C'est une coïncidence. Tu vois Totsuke s'est fait poussé par une fille et comme il était penché vers les bureaux — ils sont dans une classe — d'en bas, il dérape et arrive sur Marato qui était en train de lui hurler dessus. Mais comme tu vois, la scène est tournée au ridicule, avec les dessins et la tête des personnages. Le but, c'est de rigoler, _teme_. Enfin, moi, je l'interprète comme une prédiction.

– Et bien apparemment, ça a marché.

– Tiens, pas de "cela" ? Tu ne te sens pas mal j'espère ?

– Je n'utilise pas cela à tout bout de chant, tu sais. De plus, cela n'allait pas avec le reste de la phrase.

– Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais posé la question. Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? Comme un bouquin de littérature ?

– J'estimes que je suis quelqu'un de littéraire. J'ai un vocabulaire riche, je connais des tournures de phrases complexes, et je parle plusieurs langues. Étrangement, je ne me vois pas parler autrement, cela n'irait pas avec ma personnalité. Et cela est pareil pour toi. Je sais que tu es également friand de littérature, et je te considère comme semblable à moi, mais je ne te vois pas adopter ma façon de parler. Ce ne serai plus le Naruto que je connais et que j'aime. »

Cette déclaration, totalement impromptue, semble lui faire plaisir. Il m'attrape par la cravate pour me déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je te propose un truc, _mon chéri._ Vois-tu, je possède un jeu vidéo issu de Marato. N'ayant pas d'assez bon amis qui aiment ce genre de jeu pour venir chez moi — et parce qu'il faudrait que je leur explique pourquoi je suis tout seul ici — je joue toujours contre mon parrain ou la console, qui ne sont franchement pas doués. Tu veux bien jouer avec moi, s'il te plait ? »

Ses yeux bleus brillent de joie et de malice et je ne peux pas résister. Je hoche la tête et Naruto réagit comme je l'attendais. Il saute de joie au milieu de sa chambre et quitte la pièce en courant, manquant de tomber en glissant sur le sol avec ses chaussettes. Je le suis beaucoup plus doucement et m'installe confortablement sur son canapé.

« Vous allez jouer les gamins ? Il t'as eu, mon petit Sasuke ?

– Oui, je ne peux pas résister. L'amour attendrit le cœur, vous savez.

Dans un tirage de langue, le blond allume sa console, me donne une manette verte — et pas un vert forêt ou à motif camouflage comme on peut trouver dans le commerce, mais de ce vert fluorescent que l'on croit sortit des barriques de produits radioactifs — et lance le jeu. Il ressemble étrangement à un enfant la veille de Noël en Occident, à sauter sur son sofa en entendant la musique de démarrage du jeu. Comme l'habitué qu'il est, il choisit une arène, la durée de combat, et la difficulté. Viens alors le choix du personnage. Si cela semble évident pour lui de par sa ressemblance étrange avec Marato, pour moi, qui ne connaît pas beaucoup les personnages et l'univers, cela est bien moins facile.

« Je te présente l'arène de la Colline du Début. Il s'agit d'un combat très important pour Marato et Totsuke, puisqu'il met fin à leur amitié. Le créateur du jeu dit avoir caché une scène secrète. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai faite ! Mais je sais qu'un jour, je découvrirais cette scène ! »

Nous commençons enfin et avec sa dextérité et son entraînement, Uzumaki me bat très rapidement. Nous recommençons alors une dizaine de fois. Parfois, je me laisse faire et abandonne, actionnant simplement le bouton d'attaque basique et oubliant les combos. Parfois, je me bats comme un diable, alternant combos, attaques secrètes, attaques normales et sauts pour une attaque dans les airs. Mais je finis toujours par me retrouver sur le sol, battu, et la cinématique réglementaire s'enclenche.

Mais pas la dernière fois, juste avant d'aller déjeuner. Cette fois-ci, c'est une nouvelle vidéo qui se met en route. Naruto a les yeux rivés sur l'écran, les mains crispées sur la manette et un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Je n'ose pas bouger non plus.

Dans la cinématique de départ, le personnage de Marato est au sol, évanoui. Il pleut et l'ambiance générale est maussade. Mon personnage est penché sur lui, d'abord debout puis accroupi, suite à une blessure qui se déclare. Il reste quelques temps dans cette même position avant de dire au revoir et de se lever gravement. La nouvelle vidéo commence de la même manière. Mais au lieu de dire au revoir à Marato, Totsuke se penche encore plus, approchant inexorablement de sa bouche. Il la touche rapidement avec ses lèvres avant de se relever de moitié et de révéler ses sentiments à son ancien ami.

« Je te l'avais dit ! Prédestinés ! On était prédestiné à finir ensemble ! Même le créateur de ce jeu le pense !

– J'en suis fort heureux, gamin, répond à ma place son tuteur. Par contre, le repas est prêt, alors si tu ne veux pas que je mange tes ramens devant tes yeux, il va falloir venir à table. »

La menace déguisée fait réagir Naruto, qui bondit du canapé pour courir vers la salle à manger, où trois bols de bouillons ont été déposés. Je me lève à mon tour, bien moins pressé de dévorer les nouilles, n'appréciant que très peu le plat — mais cela ne serait pas poli de le faire remarquer à mon hôte.

Après un tonitruant _itadikamasu_ de la part des deux personnes en face de moi, nous commençons à manger. Au milieu de deux bouchées, plein de sussions et de bouillons renversés, Jiraya-san m'interpelle.

« Bon, gamin, tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai invité à manger ce midi. Premièrement, je voulais à nouveau te remercier d'avoir pris soin de mon filleul lorsqu'il était au plus mal. J'étais bloqué dans une petite région, sans réseau mobile. Je ne recevais pas les messages que l'hôpital m'envoyait tous les jours. Alors, heureusement que tu étais là. Deuxièmement, j'ai une autre chose à te proposer. Comme vous êtes en vacances, est-ce que ça te dirais de partir avec nous dans une station thermale ? »

Une de mes nouilles se glisse dans le mauvais conduit et manque de m'étouffer. Je bois beaucoup d'eau, avant de tousser — rougissant au passage, bien que ce ne soit pas dû à la gêne. Une fois calmé et remis de mes émotions, je fixe Jiraya-san comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus incroyable qui soit.

« Venir avec vous dans une station thermale ? En vacances ? Vous m'invitez ?

– Oui, je t'invite. Je te dois bien ça, tu as sauvé la vie de Naruto.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de remerciements, vraiment. Je l'ai fait parce que mon cœur me hurlait de le faire, et non un étrange désir de recherche de récompense. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus que ce délicieux repas.

– Alors considère ceci comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, de ma part. C'était fin juillet, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui… mais je ne vous connaissez pas… Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est beaucoup trop pour ce que j'ai fait. Une vie n'a pas de prix, en particulier celle de Naruto.

– Tu vas arrêter d'être poli et de refuser ? s'insurge celui que je viens de citer. T'imagines pas ? Une ville où personne ne nous connaît, ou nous pouvons agir comme bon nous semble, sans la peur d'être jugé, d'être reconnu par quiconque. Sans la honte sous-jacente qui nous prends aux tripes lorsqu'on rentre dans le lycée, malgré le fait que l'on se répète à longueur de journée que tout va bien, que tout est parfait et que l'on a pas peur du regard des autres ? Une station thermale, toi, moi, de la bonne nourriture, et un ryokan perdu au milieu des montagnes japonaises et rien d'autres. Tu ne vas quand même pas dire à ça ? Oublie l'aspect financier de la chose, oublie tous les trucs futiles et réfléchis. »

La tirade fait son petit effet. La perspective de passer quelques jours loin de tout et de la ville et ses juges d'habitants a quelque chose de presque gratifiant. Comment refuser ?

« C'est d'accord. Laissez-moi le temps d'en parler à mes parents, en espérant qu'ils n'aient pas prévus quelque chose en famille.

– Wouhou, s'exclame le blond, levant les bras en l'air avant de se replonger tête la première dans son bouillon de porc.

– Excellente nouvelle. Tu te joindras à nous pour Tanabata, la fête des étoiles ? C'est dans quelques jours. »

Chaque année, j'accompagne mes parents ainsi que mon frère en ville. Je fais l'effort de m'habiller pour l'occasion — yutaka et chaussures appropriées — je fais des remarques sur les décorations de la ville. Mais je ne participe pas à folklore. Comment célébrer deux amoureux enfin réunis alors qu'on est soi-même seul ? Mais cette année, tout semble différent. La solitude a disparue, je suis accompagné. Alors, la réponse à la question du vieil homme semble toute trouvée.

« Bien entendu. Vous êtes les plus proches du centre-ville, alors je viendrais vous rejoindre ici, dans les environs de dix-huit heures ?

– Pas de problèmes. »

Nous discutons encore quelques minutes de sujets plus ou moins importants — la météo, les attaques dans le monde, l'état des rues de Konoha. En bon hôte, je participe au débarrassage de la table, ainsi qu'à la vaisselle — réalisée en musique, crachée par un vieux poste radio semblant dater des années quatre-vingt. Ayant quartier libre et ne possédant aucune obligation familiale, je me permets de passer le reste de l'après-midi dans cette maison chaleureuse. Nous jouons encore, nous lisons dans un parfait silence, nous regardons le ciel depuis la terrasse — que je n'avais pas aperçue lors de ma première visite — et nous nous embrassons, manquant plusieurs fois de déraper vers des terres que je ne suis pas encore prêt à explorer. La frustration s'est inscrit très rapidement sur le visage de Naruto, avant qu'un sourire vienne prendre sa place. Je sais qu'il est déçu, mais il respecte mon choix et est prêt à m'attendre.

Je repars une demi-heure avant que le Soleil ne se couche, plus qu'heureux de ma journée. Autour de la table du repas du soir, j'explique à mes parents les projets de Jiraya-san, ainsi que sa proposition. Mon père demande à le rencontrer afin d'en discuter — il doit sans doute parler de l'aspect financier de ces vacances — et je lui fais part de notre rencontre prochaine pour la fête des étoiles.

« Une première ! Sasuke, heureux d'aller à la fête des étoiles. Je me souviens très bien de l'année dernière, comme tu étais ronchon en mettant mon ancien yutaka.

– Je n'ai jamais été ronchon, grognon ou tout autre synonyme. En parlant de cela, j'aimerais avoir mon propre kimono léger cette année, et non un lègue plus au moins bon d'Hitoti.

– Nous irons demain t'en faire tailler un neuf, confirme ma mère, souriant. »

Je la remercie d'un signe de tête avant de glisser vers ma chambre et mon toit de serre. Il fait nuit, certes, mais je commence à apprécier les étoiles autant que le bleu de la voute céleste diurne. Une vibration à côté de moi me fait me rabaisser vers des choses bien plus terre-à-terre.

De : Naruto

 _Alors ? Ils ont dit oui ? Tu peux venir ?_

Mon père veut rencontrer ton parrain pour en discuter, pendant la fête des étoiles. Mais je crois que tout ceci est en bonne voie.

 _Tu penses qu'on les aura sur le dos toute la soirée ? Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas tes parents, simplement… (je me remercie de ne pas t'avoir appelé, je serais incapable de te dire ça à voix haute). Cette fête est pour les amoureux. Ce que nous sommes. J'aimerais qu'on soit seuls pour en profiter au maximum…_

(je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas face à moi car je ressemble plus à une tomate trop rouge qu'à un être humain désormais) Il suffira simplement de s'échapper, rien de bien compliqué, ne t'inquiètes pas. Moi aussi je veux être seul avec toi. A cause de ma trop grande imbécillité, nous avons manqué beaucoup de moments ensembles. Il serait temps de pallier à ce manque.

 _Est-ce que tu vas te rendre un jour compte du taux de choses « qui transforment un Naruto en guimauve » que tu peux débiter en une seule journée, en un seul message ? Un jour, je vais vraiment me transformer en guimauve et tu ne comprendras rien._

Que veux-tu ? L'amour transforme les gens en débiteur de paroles très niaises qui font fondre leurs partenaires. Je n'y peux rien.

La discussion s'arrête là, car mon téléphone vibre violemment entre mes mains. La photo apparaissant sur l'écran me fait sourire. Mon doigt glisse sur le téléphone vert. Sitôt l'appareil posé sur mon oreille, mon tympan reçoit un flot de paroles presque incompréhensibles.

« Mon Dieu, Sasuke, tu savais pour Sai-kun ? Tu savais ? Je suis certaine que tu savais. Il a retrouvé ma maison – vraiment flippant au passage, je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou appeler la police parce qu'il me stalke comme pas possible – et il est venu, juste devant mes deux parents complètement éberlués qu'un garçon — un vrai — vienne jusqu'ici, pour demander, à coups de déclarations pris dans je ne sais quel livre, série ou film, de l'accompagner à la fête des étoiles dimanche soir. La fête des étoiles ? Tu sais le truc qu'on fait entre _amoureux,_ parce qu'elle raconte l'histoire de deux amoureux séparés par la Voie lactée par un père n'approuvant pas leur union, qui a tracé une rivière entre les deux âmes sœurs. Et je vais devoir bien m'habiller, je vais devoir faire des efforts, sinon, il va me voir comme une dévergondée, et je ne veux pas apparaître comme une dévergondée devant lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi, pourquoi je veux pas parraître moche devant lui ? T'as des idées Sasuke ? Tu crois que je veux lui plaire ? Que mon inconscient veut me faire comprendre quelque chose ? Que je t'ai enfin oublié au profit de ton presque sosie ? Et toi, pourquoi, tu parles pas ? J'ai dit un truc de mal ? Je te soule, tu étais en pleine échange de salive avec Naruto-kun ? Tu veux que je te laisse ?

– Sakura. Calme-toi et parle moins vite. Je n'ai pas saisi la moitié de ce que tu viens de dire. Alors recommence. En version concise et claire, s'il te plait.

– Hau-kun. Il m'invite à la fête des étoiles. Avec lui. Seulement lui. Je crois que je vais dire oui. Parce que je crois qu'il me plait... La vache ! Merci, Sasuke-kun, tu es d'excellent conseil. Je dois te laisser, j'ai un yutaka à aller préparer ! »

Et elle raccroche, sans que je n'ai pu placer plus que les quelques phrases de mon unique réplique dans ce monologue téléphonique. Elle avait sans doute besoin de se mettre en accord avec elle-même, et en _discuter_ avec quelqu'un. Reprenant la discussion avec Naruto, je lui envoie :

Sakura-chan vient de m'appeler. Je crois que cette fête des étoiles va être mouvementée.

« Suis-je obligé de ressembler à une sucrerie tout juste sortie de son paquet ? »

Nous sommes chez le tailleur, je suis devant un miroir, engoncé dans des étoffes oranges et jaunes. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à tableau fauviste des musées parisiens. Quelque chose de flou sans pour autant être artistique.

« Tu veux un nouveau yutaka, non ? intervient Sakura-chan, les mains sur les hanches. Alors pourquoi tu te plains, il est magnifique celui-ci !

– Ce sont les couleurs de Naruto, pas les miennes. J'ai l'impression que l'on ne distingue que moi, et je n'apprécie pas beaucoup.

– Bon, bon, je vais t'en chercher un autre. Ne bouge pas ! »

Ma mère, qui m'avait dit que nous pouvions aller chez le tailleur a eu un empêchement à la boutique — une histoire de commande de métal pour les manches des sabres. Sakura-chan, dans sa quête de l'habit parfait pour son premier rendez-vous avec Sai-kun m'a alors trainé, lorsque j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de lui faire part de mon désir d'aller faire les boutiques, dans cette échoppe de tailleur. L'endroit est rempli de nombreuses clientes, sans doute présentes pour la même raison que nous. Je suis l'attraction du jour ; je croise des paires d'yeux de toutes les couleurs — sans doute, à l'instar de mon amie, avec des lentilles — je me fait submerger par les sourires, les regards en coin et les pauses lascives – comme si cette fille aux cheveux blonds platine n'avait pas fait exprès de faire tomber son crayon juste devant moi, afin que je puisse apercevoir son dos ainsi que le reste de son corps moulé dans une mini-jupe qui ne laisse pas la place à l'imagination. Intérieurement, je prie Sakura-chan pour qu'elle se dépêche de me trouver un nouveau yutaka, et à mon goût, si possible.

« Ceci convient mieux à monsieur ? »

La rose me tend une étoffe bleue marine, sans fioriture ni dessins se voulant artistique. De la sobriété, un beau tissu, quelques décorations sur le bas dans un violet sombre tendant vers le bleu. Exactement ce que je recherchais.

« Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux. Je vais le passer, je reviens. »

Quand je refais mon apparition, plusieurs mâchoires manquent de se décrocher. Je souffle de lassitude — mêlé d'une pointe d'énervement — avant de glisser à celles qui s'était rapprochées :

« J'ai déjà quelqu'un et je suis vraiment très amoureux. De plus, aucune d'entre vous n'est mon type. Alors laissez-moi faire mes courses en paix. »

Les regards hargneux se tournent vers Sakura-chan, qui ne blêmit pas — des gourdes comme ces filles ne doivent pas lui faire peur.

« Premièrement, vous êtes toutes nulles en regards qui tuent. Il va falloir retravailler ça. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas le quelqu'un en question. Je ne suis pas assez… française pour Monsieur. Alors rangez ces yeux noirs et trouvez-vous une autre cible. S'il vous plait. »

Je souris, remerciant intérieurement mon amie. Un semblant de politesse, un bon maniement des mots et des phrases tranchantes. Dans un certain sens, elle peut me ressembler.

« Bon, revenons à ce qui nous concerne. Toi, mon cher Sasuke-kun… Hum, intéressant… Vraiment, cette couleur te va bien au teint… En plus de ça, elle te correspond parfaitement bien. Ça te plait ? Tu n'as pas l'impression de ressembler à un bonbon échappé de sa boite ? A un Kit-Kat goût citrouille spécial Halloween ?

– Non, tout va bien. Je le prends.

– Enfin ! Allez, maintenant, laisse-moi la place ! »

Ce service rendu par Sakura-chan a un petit revers. Si elle m'a aidé à trouver mon bonheur dans cette boutique, il faut maintenant que je fasse de même pour elle. Ne m'intéressant pas à la mode féminine et n'aimant pas toutes les fanfreluches, les nœuds, les couleurs pastels et les dessins de fleurs, je m'assois sur le siège précédemment utilisé par mon amie et me prépare mentalement à me faire presque traumatiser.

« J'en ai déjà sélectionné quelque uns quand tu essayais. Je vais les passer dans la cabine. Tu as intérêt à me dire ce que tu en pense, de façon franche et honnête. Je ne veux pas que tu m'emballes dans un beau paquet cadeau sous prétexte que je suis une fille. Rappelle-toi que je t'ai menacé avec une batte de baseball et que si je ne m'étais pas retenue, ton visage aurait amicalement rencontré ma main droite.

– Oui Sakura-sama, bien Sakura-sama, rie-je, me surprenant à faire une blague. »

Sa langue claque contre son palet et elle va s'enfermer dans la cabine. Le temps qu'elle se change, j'envoie un rapide message à Naruto.

Sakura-chan ferait un parfait petit commandant ou une vraie maitresse de maison. Son futur mari a tout intérêt à l'écouter au doigt et à l'œil, ou je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Sakura ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec moi ?_

Elle m'accompagne à la boutique de yutaka. Enfin, je sers également de conseiller en style, ce qui me rebute au plus haut point. De plus, lorsque tu me verras apparaître demain, dans un kimono d'été tout neuf, tu seras ébloui par ma beauté au point que t'en évanouira. Comme je tiens à toi ainsi qu'à ta santé, j'ai demandé à Sakura-chan de m'accompagner.

 _:'(_

Les smileys ne sont pas des mots. Exprime-toi en japonais ou en français, ou je ne te comprendrais pas.

 _Je rigolais. Je ne vais pas te péter la crise de jalousie sans raison, ni bouder comme un gosse de huit ans parce que tu ne m'accorde pas assez d'importance. Je suis pressé de te voir demain 3_

Inférieur à trois ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu as tapé trop vite sur ton clavier ?

 _C'est un cœur, imbécile ! Et dire que c'est toi qui m'appelle dobe… Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la marchandise !_

Excusez-moi ne pas manier aussi bien que vous, Uzumaki-sama, l'art et la subtilité des smileys disponibles dans les téléphones portables. Je suis un véritable ignorant, la honte pèse sur mes épaules.

 _Tes sarcasmes sont toujours aussi bons. Mais je les déteste toujours autant._

Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à eux. Ils font partie intégrante de ma façon de parler.

La discussion est à nouveau coupée par l'apparition d'Sakura-chan — enfin, si je puis dire.

« Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ? »

Son yutaka est orange et rose pâle, décoré de fleurs et autres arabesques aux milles couleurs. Le tissu est un feu d'artifice à lui tout seul. Je plisse les yeux, heureux de ne pas avoir mis mes lentilles — elles seraient tombées.

« Comptes-tu aveugler Sai-kun ? Car sache que tu manques de la faire avec mes propres yeux. Ils me sont précieux, alors pense à eux, s'il te plait.

– J'avais été prévenue par ta façon étrange de parler sans pour autant l'expérimenter. Et que dois-je faire, monsieur le génie, pour ne pas vous brûler les rétines ?

– Te changer. Rapidement. »

Elle soupire — sans doute de découragement, avant de faire demi-tour vers les cabines. Ayant subitement une idée, je me penche à nouveau vers mon téléphone et demande de l'aide au spécialiste des couleurs.

D'après toi, quelle couleur pourrait convenir à Sakura-chan ?

 _Du vert. Du vert pistache. Elle va s'insurger, crois-moi, parce que madame préfère le rose, mais le rose, ça tranche avec ses cheveux. En clair, c'est vraiment moche et t'as l'impression de te retrouver en face d'un bonbon géant à la fraise. Peut-être qu'elle t'écoutera, toi. Dit lui aussi de mettre ses lentilles menthe à l'eau. C'est celles qui lui vont le mieux._

Comme l'avait prédit Naruto, la jeune femme ressort dans un nouveau kimono rose, bien que plus foncé que le précédent. A nouveau, elle a le droit à une remarque désobligeante de ma part et à nouveau, elle soupire en allant se changer. Pendant qu'elle passe un troisième yutaka semblable aux deux premiers, je vais explorer les deux rayons consacrés à la mode féminine. Jaugeant la taille d'Sakura-chan au regard, je lui trouve une étoffe verte pistache, aux décorations rosées et violettes. Le obi, lui, est turquoise, tendant tout de même vers le vert.

En parfaite synchronisation, j'arrive lorsque qu'elle ressort. Elle louche quelques secondes sur l'étoffe que je porte contre mon torse, avant de me demander une nouvelle fois comment le kimono lui sied. Les couleurs sont belles, certes, mais elles ne lui vont pas au teint et jurent avec ses cheveux. Cela piquerais presque les yeux.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes avec le rose. Il s'agit de la troisième fois que tu en mets, et c'est la troisième fois que je te dis la même chose. Ce n'est pas beau.

– Qu'est-ce que monsieur l'expert de la mode propose ?

– Ceci. Essaye, avant de juger.

– C'est vert. C'est non, pas besoin d'insister.

– Naruto m'avait prévenu que tu dirais non. Si tu ne veux pas apparaître hideuse devant Sai-kun et lui donner raison ?

– Lui donner raison ?

– Quand nous l'avons rencontré, en mai, il a dit que tu étais hideuse. Est-ce que tu veux qu'il continue à penser cela te concernant ?

– Non…

– Donc tu prends cette étoffe, tu l'essaye et tu écoutes tes amis, de temps en temps.

– Depuis quand est-ce que c'est toi qui donne les ordres ? C'est mon rôle ça, pas le tien ! dit-elle en attrapant le kimono de mes mains. »

Je vais me rassoir sur ma chaise désertée par mon tour dans les rayons, attendant tranquillement de voir si ma trouvaille est la bonne – ou non, tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que la jeune femme ressort de la cabine, les mains croisées sur la poitrine.

« Tu m'énerves Sasuke, bon sang ce que tu m'énerves ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es obligé d'avoir raison ? Hein, pourquoi ? Parce que ce kimono, là, il me va vraiment bien. La couleur est magnifique, et elle me va au teint. J'avais peur de ressembler à une glace pistache-fraise, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Du coup, tu avais raison. Et ça m'énerve.

– L'univers m'apprécie, je crois. De plus, ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée du vert pistache, mais Naruto. Si quelqu'un doit t'énerver, ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis que l'exécutant.

– Il va avoir affaire à moi, ce blond ! »

Je souris, ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher.

« D'ailleurs, rajoute-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cabine, je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez à nouveau ensembles. Cette séparation était complètement débile, et je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui t'as pris. Vous étiez heureux non ? C'est vrai que juin n'a pas été le mois le plus simple de cette année, mais pourquoi faire ça après une telle épreuve ? Pourquoi avoir été aussi cruel ?

– Connais-tu cette petite voix au fond de ton crâne qui te dit tout ce que tu dois faire ? C'est cette petite voix qui a semé le doute dans mon esprit. Elle a été propagée par les paroles de Sai-kun, que l'on peut alors interpréter comme une personnification de cette voix. J'ai écouté ma voix, je me suis fié à des émotions passagères, à des doutes et des questionnements qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. C'est en lisant de la poésie française tout en regardant le ciel que je me suis souvenu de pourquoi et comment j'étais tombé amoureux de Naruto.

– Est-ce que tu lui a expliqué tout ça ? En détail ?

– Non. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion à vrai dire.

– Il faut que tu le fasses. Tu vas le faire souffrir. Premièrement, il ne le mérite pas, s'étant déjà payé son lot de souffrance pour l'année. Deuxièmement, je ne te laisserais pas faire et tu entendras parler de moi.

– Je ne compte pas réitérer l'expérience. Je ne veux plus être aussi bête.

– Excellente réponse. Bon maintenant, laisse-moi aller me changer. »

Je hoche la tête, avant de sortir mon téléphone. Un simple message suffit.

Mission accomplie : Sakura-chan achète du vert. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide.

 _Y a pas de quoi, mon amour._

Je ne te croyais pas mièvre au point t'utiliser des surnoms affectifs. S'il te plait, ne tombe pas dans cet excès, je ne les supporte pas.

 _Je te charrie. Je trouve ça trop fleur bleue, affreux. On reste à teme et dobe et pas plus._

Tout à fait. Je dois te laisser. Nous nous voyons demain ?

 _Bien entendu !_

« Sasuke, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Je te rappelle que nous devons être à dix-neuf heure devant la maison de ton ami et que ce n'est pas tout à côté de notre quartier. »

J'arrive précipitamment dans le hall de la maison, mes _geta_ claquant sur le sol. Le reste de la famille est déjà prêt et n'attend plus que moi. J'ai pourtant une excellente excuse ; Sakura-chan, dans une crise aiguë de stress, m'a téléphoné alors que j'allais entrer dans la douche. Elle m'a demandé, à grand renfort de photos, si sa tenue était bien, si sa coiffure mettait son visage en valeur et si son maquillage soulignait ses yeux. Lui expliquant je ne sais combien de fois que je n'étais pas une victime de la mode, ne connaissant que les couleurs bleue marine et noire, elle ne me lâchait pas la jambe. J'ai dû faire couler l'eau dans ma baignoire pour qu'elle se rende enfin compte que j'étais _légèrement_ occupé.

« Une vraie fille à mettre plus d'une demi-heure à se préparer… souligne Itachi, les yeux plissés. Même Konan-chan est plus rapide que toi à la salle de bain. »

Ne tiquant pas à la remarque que je pourrais aisément qualifier de sexiste, je me focalise sur le prénom inconnu que je viens d'entendre, avant de fixer derrière l'épaule de mon frère. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux parme — je ne tique pas plus que ça, habitué à la couleur de ceux de Sakura — et aux yeux auréolés de violet. Un piercing, dont je ne connais pas le nom exact, vient s'insérer entre son menton et le début de sa lèvre. Son yukata bleu nuit rehausse son teint blanc comme neige. C'est une belle femme, assurément.

« Alors c'est lui le fameux petit frère ? Sasuke-kun, c'est bien ça ?

– Oui. Mais je crois que nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir d'avoir été présentés.

– Konan Saishiki, je suis la p… une amie de ton frère, s'abaisse-t-elle, laissant ses cheveux lisses glisser vers son visage.

– Saishiki ? Tu n'aurais pas un frère par hasard ? Peau blanche, cheveux courts noirs, yeux d'encre et qui ne semble pas ressentir le moindre sentiment ?

– Oh, je vois que tu connais Sai. Désolée pour lui. À la maison, il ne parle pas beaucoup, sinon j'aurais fait le rapprochement entre Ita' et toi. »

À l'entente du surnom, je souris en coin, fixant mon frère qui voudrait disparaître sous terre. Je me promets intérieurement de l'interroger en bonne et due forme comme lui-même l'avait fait le jour où j'ai rencontré Naruto.

Mon père, dont les yeux ont dévié sur sa montre qui ne le quitte jamais, manque de s'étouffer en apercevant la position des aiguilles sur le cadran de verre. Mettant fin aux présentations, je monte avec mon frère et son « amie » dans voiture de cette dernière.

« Il va falloir que tu me guides Sasuke-kun, je ne connais pas du tout le quartier dans lequel nous devons aller. D'ailleurs, qui allons-nous chercher ? »

Je me raidis sur mon siège et je cherche les yeux mon frère, sur le siège passager. D'un hochement de tête, il m'indique que je n'ai pas à cacher la vérité sous des immondices de mensonges.

« Nous passons prendre Naruto, mon petit-ami.

– Oh, intéressant ! Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

Je sursaute presque sur mon siège, surpris de la question. Je me reprends bien vite, plaçant une de mes mains sur ma cuisse. Je délie ma langue et les mots se bousculent. Je n'oublie pas un détail, même ceux que mon propre frère ne connaît pas. J'ai l'impression de m'effeuiller peu à peu devant cette femme dont je ne connais rien, mais se livrer à blanc est tellement délivrant que j'oublie jusqu'à l'identité de mon interlocutrice. Ce n'est absolument pas dans mes habitudes, mais je étrangement, je ne sens pas un grand bouleversement dans ma personnalité. Je ne vais pas me transformer du jour au lendemain, et je vais continuer à agir comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Cette discussion n'y changera rien.

Lorsque nous arrivons chez Naruto, je suis rouge de gêne et j'ai la langue sèche d'avoir tant parlé. Nous sortons de la voiture avec une synchronisation presque parfaite et, le cœur battant la chamade, je vais sonner à la porte rouge de chez les Uzumaki. On m'ouvre alors que mon doigt a tout juste quitté le bouton pressoir de la sonnette. Le blond apparaît à l'encadrement, à quelques centimètres de moi. Je le détaille de haut en bas, comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Des cheveux blonds comme les blés, sans forme distincte et ayant leur propre volonté de vivre, un visage rond, mais pourtant pas enfantin, un nez retroussé presque trop petit pour son âge, une bouche charnue qui remue sans que j'écoute le moindre mot. Un corps finement sculpté, engoncé dans un yutaka aux belles couleurs orangé et rouge, dont je ne parviens pas à apercevoir les décorations. Une petite taille, pas plus d'un mètre soixante-dix. Des yeux bleus à en retourner le cœur de toutes les façons, à en oublier ses problèmes, quels qu'ils soient, à vous faire tomber amoureux en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Un ciel d'été aux couleurs chaudes, un ciel d'été dont je suis devenu dépendant, un ciel d'été dont je ne peux décidément pas me passer.

« Oui ? Les yeux lasers veulent quelque chose ? »

Je ne réponds rien, viens délicatement chercher son col jaune doré, et je l'embrasse. Pas de ce baiser dans mon lit il y a un mois, pas de ce baiser au matin pour faire enrager mon père, pas de ce premier baiser au mois d'avril, qui n'avait pas de sens et un arrière-gout de biscuit. Un vrai baiser, comme dans les films que ma mère regarde, un mouchoir dans ses mains. Un vrai baiser décrit pendant des pages et des pages par des auteurs fiévreux, s'imaginant avec leurs coups de cœur du moment, avec leur âme sœur ou simplement leur amant, et couchant les mots et les sensations ressenties sur du papier. Un vrai baiser de deux personnes s'aimant de tout leur cœur, de toute leur âme et de tout leur esprit. Un vrai baiser entre moi, Uchiha Sasuke, élève de troisième année, et Uzumaki Naruto, élève de troisième année.

Un vrai baiser, tout court.

Lorsque je le relâche, par manque de souffle, le col du blond, il m'observe de haut en bas, ne sachant sans doute pas que dire. Son visage est rouge de gêne, je le sens trembler contre moi et ses yeux semblent ne reconnaître que les miens. Soudainement, sa tête bascule contre mon épaule, son front déposé contre ma clavicule. Je l'entends respirer contre moi.

« Je voulais te faire un superbe monologue comme j'en ai le secret, mais je crois que j'en ai plus envie. Tu m'as fait oublier mes mots en m'embrassant comme tu l'as fait. Alors je ne dirais que l'essentiel, le seul truc qui compte réellement. Je t'aime tellement Sasuke…

– Regarde-moi, Naruto. Je t'en prie… »

Le blond s'exécute et je croise, comme le fond de mon cœur le redoutait, des pupilles presque au bord des larmes.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. Et… J'ai été complètement… un teme, un enfoiré, un tout ce que tu veux… en juillet. Je n'étais pas moi-même, je me sentais perdu, je ne savais même plus ce que je faisais. Je t'ai fait souffrir alors que ton cœur était déjà en sang. Je te dois des explications, tu as le droit et presque le devoir de m'en vouloir. Mais tu es là, dans ton yutaka aux couleurs chaudes, me lançant des déclarations contre mon épaule, souriant comme jamais, beau comme jamais… Et j'en perds mes mots. Je voulais tout t'expliquer, comme Sakura-chan me l'a fait promettre, mais je n'y parviens même pas… »

C'est à lui de m'attraper par le col de mon kimono et de me rapprocher de ses lèvres. Le baiser n'est pas aussi long que le mien, certes, mais chargé d'autant d'émotions.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans ce moment très mignon, mais si nous ne partons pas maintenant pour le centre-ville, nous n'aurons jamais de place. »

Konan-san est penchée vers nous, un sourire ancré sur ses lèvres. Naruto la fixe, un sourcil levé.

« Qui es-tu, femme aux cheveux violets ? Une copie non conforme d'Sakura ?

– Il s'agit de l'"amie" de mon frère. Mais ils semblent oublier que je suis quelqu'un de perspicace et de plutôt intelligent. Donc je te présente la grande sœur d'Sai-kun et la petite-amie de mon frère. Franchement, Itachi, il ne faut pas s'appeler Einstein pour deviner. »

Ladite amie se colore de quelques nuances de rose et Itachi, entièrement rouge — il semble que cette nuance soit de famille.

« On continue de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et à se gêner mutuellement ou on démarre enfin ? finit par déclarer Naruto »

Nous acquiesçons en même temps et nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture. La fête des étoiles est proche.

Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé le centre-ville de Konoha. Trop de monde, trop de regards. Pourtant, paradoxalement, j'aime le fait de se fondre dans la foule sans se faire remarquer. Un étudiant en uniforme rentrant chez lui après une journée de travail harassant est quelque chose de commun, de presque trop vu.

Pourtant ce soir, sous ce vent frais se glissant dans les pans de mon kimono et me rafraichissant doucement, sous une nuit qui commence lentement à tomber, je redécouvre ma propre ville. Des couleurs éclatantes, des échoppes disposées le long des rues principales, et les décorations en papier japonais pendant aux feuilles de bambous. Habitant ici, nous évitons les quartiers trop touristiques, envahit de tous ces étrangers et curieux qui veulent découvrir le festival de Tanabata de Konoha – puisque celui-ci est réputé jusqu'à Tokyo, c'est pour dire. La petite rue dans laquelle nous nous enfonçons n'est pas trop fréquentée et cela me ravit plus qu'autre chose. Les regards que l'on peut me lancer de temps à autre deviennent pesants.

Laissant mes parents ainsi que le tuteur de Naruto nous guider et discuter vivement — Jiraya-san semble aimer faire de grands gestes pour animer une discussion — nous marchons à un rythme de croisière, Itachi, Konan-san, le blond et moi. Mon frère n'ose pas toucher la main de sa petite amie, qui n'attend pourtant que cela. J'aimerais lui dire de prendre sur lui, d'oublier sa gêne — je ne suis pas l'empereur du Japon venu juger leur couple — et de prendre par la main la jeune femme qui marche à côté de lui, mais je ne suis pas mieux et ce serait l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. Je garde ma main contre ma cuisse, frottant sans cesse la soie du mon yutaka. Naruto paraît frustré de cette fermeture que je lui impose — bien malgré moi pourtant — et ne lâche pas du regard mes doigts qui tremblent sous l'effet de l'anxiété.

Si j'étais lui, si j'avais sa personnalité, j'enverrais promener cette anxiété, rejoindre la peur et la honte dans les tréfonds de mon esprit. Je lui attraperais la main sans hésiter, liant nos doigts au passage. Je ne rougirais pas, décrétant haut et fort comme il sait si bien le faire que tout est normal, qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire pour si peu, et j'avancerais plus vite, dépassant les deux adolescents — qui n'en sont pourtant plus — qui sont devant nous. Oui, parfois, j'aimerais agir ainsi, dépasser les limites de mon esprit parfois trop fermé, dépasser ma bienséance, dépasser les questions et les affirmations dessinant un grand stop devant mes yeux lorsque de pareilles idées me viennent.

Mais je n'y parviens pas. Alors, la main toujours ancrée sur le bleu du tissu, je prie intérieurement, hurlant presque, pour que Naruto m'attrape la main et que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit comme une héroïne de shojo. L'épaule du blond vient toucher la mienne, me transmettant sa chaleur constante. Il se rapproche doucement de moi, je croise ses yeux, iris me faisaient oublier tout ce que je viens de dire. Ses doigts vont chercher les miens et, sans un mot, se lient dans un bel ensemble. Et son sourire, pour une fois discret, qui chuchote silencieusement _arrête d'avoir peur_.

Le silence entre nous n'est pas dérangeant, les mots étant superflus. Il flotte doucement, nous englobant de sa chaleur. Il ne me rebute pas, je ne le chasse pas, je l'accepte les bras grands ouverts, comme un ami que je n'aurais pas vu depuis longtemps. Les paroles de la chanson qui semble rythmer ma vie me reviennent subitement en tête et, comme poussé par un métronome invisible, je me mets à fredonner. La mélodie s'envole vers les oreilles de Naruto, et il se tourne vers moi, interloqué que ces notes apparaissent dans ce type de moment. La question est silencieuse, j'apprends, au fil du temps, à décrypter les éclats dans ses yeux. _Pourquoi chantes-tu ça, à ce moment ? Tu n'es pas heureux ? Tu veux retrouver les mois de juin ou de juillet ?_ Et moi, essayant tant bien que mal de reproduire les jolies nuances de ses pupilles — en vain, je le sais bien — je lui réponds que ce n'est rien de tout cela. J'ai juste envie de la chanter, juste envie d'écouter les paroles sans qu'elles ne résonnent en moi comme un glas impossible, sans qu'elle n'ait une signification cruelle. Parce que malgré ses mots, malgré son message et malgré les émotions qu'il peut provoquer en moi, j'aime le son du silence.

« Vous êtes bien calmes les garçons, lance Itachi, se retournant. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne fais qu'apprécier le son du silence. »

Itachi lève un sourcil avant de se focaliser à nouveau à la route devant lui. Naruto me touche l'épaule pour que je le regarde et sourie, presque triste.

« Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour.

– Que faudrait-il que je t'explique ?

– Ce qui se passe dans ta tête quand tu es comme ça. Plongé dans tes pensées.

– Tu sais, même pour moi, elles peuvent rester des mystères. Ces pensées. Elles vont, elles viennent, elles restent ou non. Elles sont comme un fleuve s'écoulant dans des vallées et des chemins de haute montagne, imprévisibles.

– Et là, tu penses à quoi ? demande-t-il

– J'aime les couleurs des décorations de papier et j'aimerais écrire un vœu sur l'un d'eux. Je trouve que ton yutaka te va incroyablement bien et rehausse le bleu de tes yeux, ce qui rend ton ciel d'été plus incroyable que jamais. Je me demande pourquoi mon frère ne tient pas la main de Konan-san et ce qui l'empêche de se dérider. Et toi, Naruto, à quoi penses-tu ?

– À toi. Sans fioritures, sans grands mots, sans discours sans queues ni têtes. Simplement à toi. »

Je m'arrête dans ma marche, troublé et touché — mon cœur est comme fou au fond de ma poitrine. Il fait de même, souriant comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus normale qui soit. Les Sentiments, et en particulier cet Amour me pousse comme une bourrasque vers lui. Mes Sens prennent le relais, guidant mes mains vers sa nuque, m'appelant dans une douce litanie, et ma bouche vers la sienne, véritable tentation. Le baiser est vif, mais doux, court dans le temps mais long au fond de ma poitrine. Ce n'est pas le premier, ce n'est pas le dernier — seul l'avenir nous le dira — mais c'est l'un des plus beaux que nous nous sommes donnés jusque-là. Je le ressens jusque dans mes doigts de pieds et je crois Naruto ressens la même chose que moi. Car dès que j'engage le mouvement de séparation, il me ramène contre lui et m'embrasse à nouveau. Contre les doigts qui caressent doucement sa joue, je sens une larme unique venir s'écraser entre mes phalanges. Je ne sais pas si c'est de joie ou de tristesse et je n'aurais jamais la réponse.

Il s'éloigne de lui-même, m'attrape à nouveau la main et m'amène doucement ver l'un des arbres-bambous contenant les vœux de toutes les personnes étant passé avant nous. Il sort de sous sa ceinture de soie un crayon de papier et me le tend. J'accepte l'invitation en trouvant un papier à mon goût — un bleu nuage. Les mots, sans connecteurs logiques, filent à toute allure sur la feuille.

 _« Toi, moi, l'univers entre nous deux. Une nuée d'étoiles, des brillantes, des oubliées, des connues, des inconnues et des éteintes. J'avance, je manque de tomber, je te vois sans t'apercevoir. Tu me manques, comme si mon cœur ne peut se passer de toi. Tu es l'univers et ce même univers nous séparer. Alors, priant de toutes mes forces, j'espère au fond de moi, en secret, qu'un pont se formera et que nous serons réunis. Oui, nous serons réunis. »_

Ces quelques mots auraient pu être écrits par les deux étoiles de la légende qui donne son nom à cette fête. Ces deux étoiles séparées par un père furieux par la Voie lactée. Ces étoiles ne se réunissant qu'une fois par an, à une date qui varie suivant la ville. Ces étoiles qui représentent chaque amoureux séparé, chaque personne recherchant sa moitié, chaque personne perdue désirant se retrouver. En dessous de ce texte, je laisse un véritable vœu, égoïste. Pour plus d'intimité ou par peur qu'on me lise et qu'on me comprenne, je le formule dans un français bancal.

« _Je souhaite que Naruto et moi restions ensemble toute notre vie, heureux, colorés et débordants de bons sentiments. »_

Le souhait est cliché, il est mal formulé, et il fait sourire les plus grands, je le sais. Mais, chose balayant les autres, il est véritable et sincère. Et c'est cela qu'il faut retenir.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ? »

Le blond est penché sur mon épaule, tentant de me déchiffrer. Je me dépêche alors d'accrocher la feuille de papier japonais au bambou qui se trouve juste devant moi. Elle se mêle aux autres vœux, et mon secret est préservé.

« Un vœu ne doit être pas être révélé pour qu'il puisse se réaliser. Alors même si tu me supplies, tu ne sauras rien. Il restera sur cet arbre jusqu'à minuit, lorsque les arbres seront brulés dans la rivière. Maintenant, continuons notre chemin, j'ai bien envie de m'acheter des sucreries. »

J'attends une réaction lors de l'évocation de la nourriture. Pas un sursaut, pas un sourire. Je sens quelque chose qui se pose violemment au milieu de mon dos et j'abandonne l'idée de me retourner vers Naruto — puisqu'il ne peut être le seul à faire ce genre de chose sans craindre mon recul immédiat.

« Si tu veux faire la tête, ou prendre mon malheureux dos en otage, grand bien t'en fasse. Mais tu sais, au lieu de faire l'enfant — non pas que je n'apprécie pas cette part de ta personnalité — tu peux prendre un papier, marquer un vœu dont tu ne me révèleras pas le contenu et comme cela, nous serons quittes.

– On t'a déjà dit que tu étais quelqu'un d'intelligent ?

– On passe le temps à me le répéter. Bien entendu, cela fait toujours très plaisir de l'entendre de ta bouche. »

Il me sourit pour toute réponse et attrape un bout de papier. Je me tourne par respect et attends que le vœu soit formulé. En tournant la tête, je remarque que le couple qui était juste devant nous s'est également arrêté dans sa marche vers les arbres-bambou. Souriant discrètement, je baisse la tête vers mes pieds. Je ne me lance pas dans des réflexions intérieures, je ne fais qu'écouter ma respiration — ayant préalablement fermé les yeux. Je coupe tous mes autres sens, je forme une bulle autour de moi.

« Sasuke ? Tu vas bien ? »

Je rouvre les yeux, relève la tête et fais face à deux pupilles inquiètes. Il place ses deux mains sur mes épaules, se rapproche de moi avant de finalement m'enlacer délicatement.

« C'est à mon tour de te poser la question Naruto. Tu te sens bien ?

– Ouais… ouais… Je sais qu'il ne faut pas partager ses vœux, mais j'ai quand même envie de te dire ce que j'ai écrit. J'aurais aimé que mes parents soient là pour vivre tout ça avec moi. Mais récemment, depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression que ça va mieux. Alors, très simplement, j'ai demandé aux deux étoiles de passer le bonjour à mes parents, et que tout continue ainsi. Rien de bien exceptionnel.

– L'exceptionnel n'est pas nécessaire à certains moments. La simplicité a du bon. _Je me stoppe quelques secondes avant de reprendre._ Comme je connais ton vœu, à toi de connaître le mien. J'ai demandé aux deux étoiles, dont j'ai d'abord dédié un texte, que l'on soit heureux, et que… c'est gênant… qu'on soit toujours ensembles. »

Il se recule sans pour autant me lâcher les épaules. Il est proche et je vois ses yeux se promener sur toute ma figure, pour déceler la moindre trace de mensonge. Il n'y en a aucune. Il se penche vers mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux comme à mon habitude et attends patiemment le baiser. Après une trentaine de secondes sans bouger, je rouvre les yeux et tombe sur un Naruto se cachant la bouche et pouffant comme un gallinacé.

« Tu verrais ta tête ! Et puis ce que tu viens de dire, bon sang ce que c'est niais ! Faut que t'arrêtes, sinon je vais éclater de rire à chaque fois que tu ouvriras la bouche. »

Je grogne très légèrement pour la forme et entreprends un mouvement de recul avant de rapidement me faire rattraper et de me faire embrasser sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir — si bien que mes yeux ressemblent à deux billes trop écarquillées.

« Te vexe pas, je te charriais »

Je souris, m'éloignant doucement afin de reprendre la marche vers le centre-ville, les décorations et les stands de nourriture.

« Des dangos ! Plein de dangos ! Il y a tellement de couleurs, c'est dingue ! »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un véritable enfant à côté de moi. Naruto papillonne de stand en stand, s'émerveillant de chaque plat proposé. J'appréhende encore l'arrivée vers les ramens.

Nous avons perdu les autres, et c'est presque tant mieux. Je suis plus naturel, je n'ai pas à me soucier des regards de mes parents ou de mon frère — même s'ils disent accepter, je sais qu'ils ont encore du mal avec notre couple.

Je laisse le blond acheter ses dangos en paix — je n'apprécie que très peu la pâte de soja — et je continue, seul, ma route vers les stands de nourriture. C'est alors que je croise ce qui pourrait s'apparenter au paradis culinaire pour moi. Le royaume des sucreries, le stand du meilleur confiseur de la ville.

Les pots de verres, aux bouchons rouges et jaunes, s'étalent devant moi, laissant le soin à mes yeux de découvrir, grâce à leur parfaite transparence, leur contenu. Des berlingots, des sucettes, des sucres d'orge, des gélifiés, des piquants, des colorants la langue, il y en a de toutes sortes. La femme derrière le comptoir, ayant un peu plus d'une quarantaine d'années, engoncée dans un yutaka aux couleurs chatoyantes — rappelant le stand qu'elle tient — suit mes mouvements avec un intérêt particulier. Me rendant compte qu'on peut me prendre pour un voleur — il n'est pas compliqué d'attraper un pot — je sors mon portefeuille de sous les couches de tissu de mon kimono et me prépare à passer commande.

Les yeux de la femme s'illuminent de joie lorsque je lui fais la liste de tout ce que je veux — lorsqu'il s'agit de sucreries, je ne compte pas. Sortant un billet de mille yens, je demande un sac plastique afin de porter toutes mes nouvelles acquisitions. Je remercie la vendeuse avant de retourner vers le blond qui doit également avoir terminé ses achats. Je le découvre la bouche grande ouverte, prêt à engloutir sa brochette de dango nouvellement achetée. Je souris avant le rejoindre, un sucre d'orge orange en main.

Dégustant nos mets respectifs avec un bonheur que nous ne dissimulons pas, nous nous accoudons, éloignés des stands, près des rives de la rivière Hirosé qui traverse notre ville. Je manque de lâcher ma sucrerie en entendant les premiers feux d'artifice, qui se reflètent sur l'eau presque parfaite de la rivière. La scène me fait sourire, me ramenant à la figure joviale de Madame Hanabi. Le blond ayant terminé ses dangos en quelques minutes seulement, il glisse sa main dans la mienne, encore libre. Sa tête bascule contre mon épaule et je me laisse aller au geste affectueux, observant le spectacle devant moi, savourant mon sucre d'orge, le cœur battant de la présence de Naruto à mes côtés.

« Est-ce que c'est toi Naruto ? »

Je sursaute à l'appellation, ne reconnaissant pas la voix. Nous nous retournons d'un même ensemble pour faire face à jeune homme de petite stature, habillé de bruns et de doré, les yeux soulignés de dur khôl noir, mettant en valeur la presque transparence de ses yeux verts et la chaleur de ses cheveux rouges.

« Gaara ? »

Le blond ouvre de grands yeux avant de rougir. Il fixe ledit Gaara comme si celui-ci était une apparition surnaturelle directement issue de ses pires cauchemars. Pour ma part, je suis toujours interloqué qu'un parfait inconnu vienne nous déranger dans un si beau moment.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

– Je te rappelle que j'habite la ville et que celle-ci est grande. Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'allons pas au même lycée que je ne peux pas venir à la fête des étoiles. De plus, c'est impoli comme façon de parler. »

Je tique à la dernière phrase. N'est-ce pas lui qui est venu nous déranger alors que nous profitions du feu d'artifice ? Certes, Naruto n'a pas été des plus sympathiques quand il lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait ici, mais affirmer que c'est lui qui est impoli, c'est l'hôpital se moquant de la charité.

« Tu es mal placé pour parler, intervins-je, presque sur la défensive. C'est toi qui es venu nous interpeler le premier.

– Je crois que Naruto est tout à fait capable de se défendre tout seul, il n'a nul besoin de toi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gaara ? crache le blond, lui étant énervé.

– Simplement dire bonsoir à une vieille connaissance que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps. Où est le mal ?

– Joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de rancunier, et je doute que tu aies digéré ce que je t'ai fait il y a deux ans. Alors, crache le morceau, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

– Mon monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne. C'est vrai, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre comment tu as pu rompre sans aucune explication il y a deux ans. Mais je suis passé à autre chose. Comme toi à ce que je vois. Par contre, contrairement à toi, j'ai évolué, je suis devenu quelqu'un de respectable. »

Les pièces du puzzle s'emboitent d'elles-mêmes dans mon crâne. Naruto m'avait parlé d'une relation amoureuse qu'il avait eue, juste avant la mort de ses parents. C'est à cause de cet événement traumatisant qu'il a rompu. Je n'en avais pas su plus en avril, mais en mai, lorsque nous avions annoncé notre statut de couple à Sakura-chan, elle avait mentionné un « gars aux cheveux rouges ». Sa dernière phrase m'interpelle à nouveau. Quelqu'un de respectable ? Ne sommes-nous pas, en notre qualité d'être humains, des êtres à qui on peut devoir le respect ? Puis soudain, je reçois un coup d'électricité en plein corps. Il ne parle pas de notre qualité d'être humain, mais de notre orientation sexuelle. Nous ne sommes pas respectables, car nous sommes deux garçons sortant ensemble. C'est l'une des premières fois, si j'exclus ma famille, que je me fais insulter sur le choix de mon partenaire. Je ne laisse pas la colère monter en moi et décide de garder mon calme en l'interrogeant, feignant l'ignorance.

« Que veux-tu dire par respectable ?

– Hum… comment dire ça tout en étant subtil… fait-il semblant de réfléchir, une main sur le menton.

– J'ai déjà compris ce que tu veux sous-entendre, le coupé-je, toujours aussi calme. Alors cesse de te moquer de nous et dit le.

– J'ai appris à choisir mes partenaires avec plus de soin. En commençant par répugner cette horrible facette de moi qui m'avait poussé à sortir avec Naruto. Cette facette tout sauf respectable. »

Entendre les mots fait monter la colère comme des bulles dans une boisson gazéifiée. Pourtant, je ne tourne pas le bouchon pour laisser échapper le gaz et souffle pour chercher à retrouver mon calme. Ce n'est pas le cas de Naruto, qui, serrant les poings, se rapproche dangereusement du visage hautain de Gaara.

« Ah ouais ? On est pas respectable ? Tu veux bien répéter, je crois que j'ai pas entendu ! Mais tu es qui pour juger du respect que tu dois aux gens ? L'empereur du Japon ? À ce que je sache, non. Alors tu gardes tes réflexions pour toi sinon mon poing risque fort de rencontrer ta figure arrogante.

– Tu n'en es pas capable. »

Le jeune homme a seulement fini sa phrase que le poing gauche de mon petit ami frappe sa joue. Il se recule sous l'effet du mouvement, tout en plaçant une main sur son côté rougi par le coup.

« Avant de voir la paille dans l'œil du voisin, regarde chez toi et aperçois la poutre. Ce que tu viens de faire, là, nous insulter alors qu'on ne fait que se balader et profiter du moment présent, c'est pas respectable du tout. Alors je sais, je suis pas bien placé pour parler parce que je viens de te mettre une beigne en plein visage, sous les yeux de bon nombre de passants. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'men fou, je ne fais que me défendre, défendre Sasuke et toutes les personnes qui sont comme nous. Tu te rends compte que c'est complètement con comme façon de penser ? »

Les yeux turquoise de Gaara semblent lancer des éclairs. Pourtant, il ne réplique pas et tourne les talons sans demander son reste. Énervé au possible, Naruto se tourne à nouveau vers la rivière et s'accroche à la barrière sur laquelle nous reposions tout à l'heure. Ses yeux se perdent dans le vide, ses traits se détendent et il me fournir l'explication sans que je n'aie à l'interroger.

« Tu te souviens en avril, à la rentrée ? On avait discuté des relations qu'on avait pu avoir. Je te présente la personne qui m'a fait devenir ce que je suis. Enfin, l'enveloppe de la personne. Il n'est plus du tout le même qu'avant. Ça s'est passé un peu comme pour toi. Je suis tombé amoureux, je lui ai dit, il a voulu tenter, et on est resté presque un an ensemble. Il a été un bon nombre de mes premières fois et je regrette amèrement. Avant que mes parents ne décèdent, ça partait déjà en sucette entre nous. Principalement parce qu'on arrivait pas à se voir, parce qu'il avait rien dit à ses parents et à ses amis et qu'on devait tout le temps se cacher. J'comprends pourquoi. J'ai rompu parce que je ne pouvais plus le supporter, mais je pense que même si les circonstances avaient été différentes, ça aurait quand même cassé. Je… ça m'dégoute de voir ce qu'il est devenu. Ce genre de personne. C'est… ignoble. Qu'un parent n'accepte pas tout de suite, je veux bien, ça peut être dur à avaler. Mais ce genre de personne, qui hurle leur jugement sans qu'on leur demande… j'avais envie de continuer de le frapper, mais je me suis retenu. Parce que j'avais pas envie de foutre notre soirée en l'air.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne l'est pas. Je ne pensais simplement pas croiser ton ex et qu'il nous insulte gratuitement. Je pensais plutôt à cette situation clichée dans laquelle il essaye de s'introduire entre nous, de se venger en me draguant ou en me racontant des histoires fausses sur ton compte.

– J'crois que j'aurais préféré. Parce que je te fais confiance, tu n'aurais pas cédé.

– Jamais. Surtout avec quelqu'un de son acabit, qui dérange, est impoli, nous insulte sans que nous n'ayons rien fait. Comment pourrais-je avoir une quelconque attirance vers lui ?

– Arrêtons de parler de lui. Ça ne fait que revenir ma colère. »

Je me tais, comprenant le malaise qui traverse le blond. Nous restons quelques minutes ainsi, dans le silence, observant le mouvement de l'eau et ceux des divers passants, dépensant leur argent au gré des stands. D'un commun accord, nous repartons vers le centre-ville, en quête du reste de notre famille.

Naruto retrouve son sourire lorsque je lui tends une pomme d'amour, dans laquelle il croque avec joie. Le sucre se colle sur ses lèvres et une irrésistible envie de venir le chercher avec mes propres lèvres. J'y réponds en attirant le blond contre moi et l'embrassant très rapidement. Il est surpris, mais en redemande.

« Hum hum, les garçons, vous pourriez prendre une chambre, il y a des hôtels pas loin »

Je souris. Cette interpellation est bien plus agréable que la première.

« Bonsoir Sakura-chan. »

La jeune femme nous fait un signe de la main comme salut et se rapproche plus de nous. Elle est gracieuse dans son yutaka aux couleurs pistaches.

« Mademoiselle, commence Naruto, je dois dire que cette couleur vous va à ravir. Je me demande quel est le génie qui vous a conseillé de porter du vert.

\- Oh, il faut dire merci à Sasuke-kun, c'est lui qui a choisi la couleur, répond la jeune femme, un sourire farceur aux lèvres.

– Sasuke-kun ? Comment ça Sasuke-kun ? Il a autant de style qu'une porte de prison — et encore c'est méchant pour la porte.

– Je ressemble vraiment à une porte de prison ? m'interrogé-je, presque vexé.

– Je disais ça pour rire et pour trouver une jolie comparaison. Enfin bon, on va pas se disputer à cause d'une histoire de vêtements. Sakura, comment ça se passe ton rendez-vous ? »

Ses joues prennent la même teinte que ses cheveux et elle baisse la tête, gênée. Dans mon for intérieur, je me demande si j'ai l'air aussi ridicule qu'elle lorsque je rougis — espérant que non.

« Sai-kun est plus secret que le Naicho et les ANBUS réuni, mais tout se passe pour le mieux. Il est prévenant, gentleman et là, il est en train de nous acheter des onigiris. Le seul problème, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de moi. Dès que je m'approche de lui, il se referme comme une huître.

– Alors prends les devant, arrête de te rattacher à ce cliché sexiste où l'on dit que c'est le gars qui doit tout faire. Tu le prends entre quatre yeux, tu lui fais tes jolis yeux de biche comme tu sais si bien le faire, un beau sourire et tu lui dis ce que tu ressens. Rien de bien compliqué, s'enjoue Naruto, la main sur l'épaule de la rose.

– Il est toujours aussi entreprenant ? se renseigne-t-elle. Parce que bon, c'est comment dire… assez rentre dans le tas.

– Et pourtant, la toute première fois où nous nous sommes embrassés, c'est moi qui ai amorcé le mouvement.

– Parce que ta mère t'avais appelé pour manger et que j'ai été coupé en plein élan ! D'ailleurs, Sakura, petit conseil, fait ça dans un endroit calme, sans personne qui te connaisse aux alentours. Tiens, en parlant du loup, revoilà prince charmant. »

En effet, Sai-kun revient vers nous, tenant fermement contre lui deux boîtes d'onigiris ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleur — leur espèce me fait lever le sourcil et pouffer Naruto. Que fait-il avec un ensemble de chardons, de plus en cette saison ?

« Voilà pour toi, très chère Sakura-chan. Des jolies fleurs pour une jolie fille »

Même moi, qui suis pourtant quelqu'un de calme, je ne peux pas me retenir. Je regarde mes deux amis, et nous nous comprenons d'un coup d'œil. Nous éclatons de rire en même temps — je vais jusqu'à lâcher mon sac de sucreries. Nous nous tenons les cotes, j'attrape une épaule de Naruto pour essayer de me calmer mais rien n'y fait. C'est le blond lui-même qui essaye d'expliquer au jeune homme légèrement perdu, notre comportement. Le tout est entrecoupé de rires vite stoppés.

« Premièrement, on achète pas des chardons pour une fille, ça c'est pour les morts en Occident, sur les tombes. Deuxièmement, les phrases de dragueur, là, tu oublies, je t'en supplie. Ça date des années vingt, ça sort d'un navet qui passe le dimanche après-midi sur le câble pour les petits vieux qui les ont vu huit fois sans s'en souvenir.

\- C'est bête, renchérit Sakura, j'aurais dû m'appeler Rose ou Sakura, j'aurais eu des plus belles fleurs. Par contre, je crois que pour la phrase, je ne pouvais pas y échapper. »

Et Sai-kun, les bras ballants, les fleurs pleurant leur triste sort et les onigiris oubliés sur le sol — heureusement protégés par leur boîte de plastique — nous regarde, ne comprenant pas ce que nous lui reprochons

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Alors que nous étions presque parvenus à nous calmer, cette simple question nous fait replonger dans les gouffres du rire. Ce garçon est effrayant, il s'immisce dans la vie des personnes qui osent l'approcher, il espionne — au point où je me demande pourquoi nous n'avons pas encore appelé la police — Sakura-chan, allant la chercher jusque dans son propre quartier. Mais ce garçon est un véritable handicapé en ce qui concerne les sentiments.

Se calmant tout d'un coup, Sakura vient chercher les fleurs directement dans les mains de l'étudiant, les lançant au sol — mais sans violence. Elle garde la dextre de son vis-à-vis dans la sienne, avant de la remonter vers ses joues. Et dans un élan, elle attrape les pans du yutaka blanc et noir de Masturi-kun et l'embrasse au milieu de la rue. Souriant, Naruto glisse dans mon oreille :

« Elle apprend vite, cette petite. On va peut-être les laisser, ils doivent avoir des trucs à se dire. »

Je hoche la tête, et commence à me détourner de ce couple en formation. Je sens que demain, Sakura-chan va m'appeler et me submerger par son flot de paroles, me racontant secondes après secondes sa soirée. Étrangement, cette position de confident me plait. J'aime écouter ses élucubrations, ses réflexions à voix haute. Il est loin le mois de mai et ses erreurs.

« Alors ? Que veux-tu faire, mon Sasuke ? »

Le surnom affectueux fait démarrer mon cœur au quart de tour, comme au tout début de notre relation. Surpris d'une telle réaction de mon corps, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en faire part à Naruto.

« C'est dingue, tu fais toujours courir un marathon à mon cœur lorsque tu sors de telles choses.

– Courir un marathon ? C'est à dire ?

– Touche et tu verras. »

Nous nous arrêtons sur un banc, non loin des stands — qui ne sont plus de nourriture, mais plutôt de babioles en tout genre. Pour démontrer la véracité de mon propos au blond, je prends délicatement sa main avant de la déposer contre le tissu de mon yutaka. Il s'aventure de lui-même dans les couches de soie et touche directement ma peau. Ce contact d'un nouveau genre me fait frissonner et me donne la chair de poule. Nous restons quelques minutes dans cette étrange position, l'un contre l'autre. Le blond, ne se détachant pas de moi, me propose d'un mouvement de faire de même afin d'écouter son propre cœur. Je sursaute quand je touche sa peau chaude, les pulpes de mes doigts étant en ébullition. Mon rythme cardiaque augmente, si c'est encore possible. Les battements de cœur que je sens contre ma paume sont comme un beau morceau de piano. Mélodiques, rythmés, calmes en étant chargés d'énergie — tout un paradoxe. Je me mets dans la peau d'un chef d'orchestre, dirigeant ce formidable instrument avec mes mouvements professionnels. Je sais que je suis celui qui fait que les choses sont telles qu'elles sont et ce pouvoir sur l'organe vital de mon petit ami me ferait presque peur, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il le possède également sur le mien.

Délicatement, doucement et sans le brusquer, ma main quitte le cœur de Naruto pour aller chercher la naissance de ses cheveux blonds comme les blés. Sans doute lavés du matin même, ils sont soyeux sous mes doigts. Nos visages, jusqu'alors baissés, se rencontre enfin, de même que nos pupilles. Je m'y plonge avec plaisir, effaçant les autres pensées qui pourraient venir parasiter mon cerveau. Je ne me focalise plus que sur les deux yeux bleus qui me font face, et qui semblent m'examiner — il n'y a pas de raisons pour que je sois le seul à profiter de ce contact.

Parfois, dans mes pires moments de doute, au milieu de ce mois de juillet plein d'incertitudes et de non-dits douloureux, je me demande si je ne suis pas fou. Si parler au ciel, si voir l'un de ses fragments dans les yeux d'une personne ne seraient pas des signes avant-coureurs de ma folie. Je n'ai jamais osé en parler à Naruto, sans doute — je ne me l'avouerais jamais — par peur du jugement. Si ses yeux n'avaient pas été tels qu'ils sont, serais-je tombé amoureux ? L'aurais-je regardé comme je le fais désormais ?

Au mois de juillet, la réponse à cette question était un franc et massif non. Je ne pensais pas connaître Naruto, je pensais que nous devions pas être un couple. Je n'étais même plus sûr de mes sentiments. A vrai dire, je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Mais en ce mois d'août, en ce merveilleux mois d'août qui résonne en moi comme une symphonie après les désaccords, les fausses notes des mois précédents, la réponse tendrait plutôt vers le oui. Uzumaki Naruto ne résume pas seulement à une paire d'yeux. Il est un tout, une personne, un sourire, des lèvres plus tentantes que jamais, un cœur qui battait il n'y a pas si longtemps sous la paume de ma main. Il est un tout et c'est dont ce tout que je suis amoureux.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, nous finissons par retrouver mes parents et le tuteur du blond. Ils sont attablés à la terrasse d'un petit bar, deux bières et une camomille devant eux. Ils sourient et discutent vivement. À leur vue, nous nous lâchons les mains, baissant la tête de gêne. C'est Jiraya-san qui nous remarque le premier et qui se glisse sur le banc sur lequel il assit, afin de nous faire de la place. Ses yeux sont incroyablement brillants et je ne sais pas si c'est sous l'effet de la joie ou de l'alcool.

« Ha, les garçons, vous voilà. Installez-vous, nous avons d'excellentes nouvelles pour vous. »

Je décale mon regard vers mes parents, qui sourient également. Je suis en face de ma mère qui trempe ses lèvres dans sa tisane — elle préfère le thé vert habituellement, mais elle ne le supporte pas le soir.

« Sasuke-kun, tes parents sont d'accord pour que tu viennes avec nous en vacances dans les sources chaudes. Avec ton père, nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente. Nous partons dans deux jours. De ce fait, et pour que Futaku et Mikoto-san commencent leurs vacances plus tôt, tu peux venir dormir à la maison dès ce soir. »

Naruto tourne vivement la tête vers moi, ne pouvant cacher sa joie. Sous la table, il saisit deux de mes doigts qu'il serre doucement. Je suis également heureux de cette situation, bien que ce ne transparaisse uniquement par l'augmentation de mon rythme cardiaque.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de me permettre de passer le reste de mes vacances avec votre fils, s'enjoue le blond, une de ses mains sur la table.

– Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, commence ma mère. C'est à nous de le faire, à vous deux. Et je tiens à m'excuser pour nos agissements envers toi. Nous ne voyions pas que tu rendais notre fils plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

– Maman ! m'insurgé-je, rougissant au possible, une main au-dessus des yeux, complètement gêné.

– Je ne fais que dire la vérité Sasuke.

– Oui, mais...

– Je propose que l'on arrête de se gêner mutuellement et que l'on savoure l'air estival de cette magnifique fête, intervient mon père, une moustache de bière au-dessus de la bouche. »

Nous opinons tous du chef et mon regard se perd dans le ciel piqueté d'étoiles. Les amoureux de la légende sont-ils heureux de se retrouver, comme je suis moi-même heureux d'être aux côtés de Naruto ?

Trop fatigué pour commencer ma valise le soir même, je rentre chez le blond avec pour seules affaires ce que j'ai sur moi. Après un rapide tour dans son tiroir, je découvre, ô miracle, des t-shirts noirs ainsi qu'un bermuda bleu marine. Je ne ressemblerais donc pas à un sapin de Noël s'étant trompé de saison. Alors que nous sommes assis sur le sol de sa chambre, moi m'essuyant les cheveux après une bonne douche et lui lisant je ne sais quel livre — en français, aux vues du sens de sa lecture — mon téléphone portable fait trembler le parquet. Me penchant sans le saisir, je souris en voyant le nom. En cliquant sur le téléphone vert, j'active le haut-parleur et prépare mes pauvres oreilles.

« Bonsoir Sak...

– Oui, oui, bonsoir Sasuke. Il faut absolument que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé ce soir !

– Naruto est avec moi, je suis chez lui et tu es sur haut-parleurs. Alors, ne te gêne pas, tu as quatre oreilles à ton écoute.

– Sérieusement les gars, je crois que je viens de vivre la soirée la plus cool de toute mon existence. D'abord, merci beaucoup pour le yutaka, pour la couleur, c'est la toute première chose que m'a dite Sai-kun en me voyant - qu'il m'allait vraiment bien j'étends. Il est venu me chercher et on a été à pieds dans le centre-ville. On a un peu discuté et on a vu un arbre bambous avec des feuillets pour faire des vœux. J'ai simplement souhaité que la soirée se termine bien pour toutes les personnes que j'aime, rien de bien... Hum... Transcendant. Au bout d'un moment, il m'a quand même pris la main, mais vraiment du bout des doigts — et c'est moi qui ai dû terminer le mouvement. On s'est acheté à manger, on vous a vu et on a bien ri. C'est là que c'est devenu intéressant.

– Comment il réagit, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, est-ce qu'il a répondu à ton baiser ? exulte Naruto en faisant de grands gestes que notre interlocutrice ne peut malheureusement pas voir.

– J'y viens, j'y viens, monsieur le pressé ! Quand je l'ai relâché, il ressemblait à une carpe koi. Les yeux tout écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Flippant de premier abord, drôle en y réfléchissant. Il a bégayé quelques mots complètement incompréhensibles avant de reprendre son visage plus neutre que jamais et de m'annoncer, comme ça, de but en blanc, sans un sourire ni la moindre expression, qu'il est amoureux de moi.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as répondu ? continue Naruto, ne me laissant pas le droit à la parole.

– Qu'il me plaisait également, sinon je n'aurais pas accepté le rendez-vous pour une fête pareille. Et après, je lui ai mis une claque.

– Pardon ? demandé-je, abasourdis.

– Quand on aime une personne, on ne s'introduit pas à elle en l'insultant et en lui disant qu'elle est hideuse.

\- Tu mets des claques à trois mois d'intervalle toi ? se renseigne le blond

– Oui, quand j'apprends des choses aussi bizarres sur mon nouveau petit ami.

– Donc vous sortez ensemble ?

– Oui. Parce qu'il s'est expliqué et qu'on a discuté pendant plus de deux heures en longeant la rivière, main dans la main. Par contre, il a vraiment du mal avec l'expression de ses sentiments. J'ai dû le pousser à bout pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il pense de moi. Ce n'est pas de la timidité, enfin, je pense pas. Je ne sais juste pas ce que c'est.

– En juin, je réponds, nous avons discuté ensembles. Il m'a avoué que pour lui, chaque interaction sociale est comme un problème mathématique qu'il faut résoudre. Des équations avec des inconnues, des x et des y. Et toi, en particulier, tu en possèdes plusieurs. Il a sans doute dit cela parce que justement, il entretient des sentiments amoureux pour toi. Tu es un mystère scientifique dont la solution a été découverte ce soir. Mais pour lui, révéler ses sentiments ne devait pas être admis comme possibilité de bonne réponse et cela son problème. Avec ses analyses, ses corrélations, il réfléchit tellement qu'il en oublie le moment présent et les personnes qui sont en face de lui. Il passe au-dessus de ses dialogues, il est déconnecté de la réalité. Et lorsqu'il refait surface, tout est terminé, ses interlocuteurs sont passés au sujet suivant ou se sont désintéressés de lui.

– Comment sais-tu tout cela Sasuke-kun ?

– Parce que j'ai malgré moi un esprit sensible aux mathématiques. Et parce que, dans un certain sens, j'étais similaire à lui, avant. »

Étrangement, ma réplique jette un froid sur la conversation. Sakura-chan se racle la gorge et finit, après quelques répliques sans importance, par raccrocher. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, ni même quoi faire. Je fixe un point dans le vide, le regard vide et éteint. Pourquoi parler de mon passé me rend-il ainsi amorphe et sans vie ?

 _Mais peut-être parce que c'est ainsi que tu prétendais vivre, mon cher Sasuke. Tu n'étais qu'une coquille vide, regardant le ciel sans en comprendre la raison, répondant aux professeurs parce que tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, apprenant une langue totalement étrangère à la tienne parce que tu t'ennuies dans vie. Peut-être que ce que tu viens de dire à Sakura vis-à-vis de Sai était tellement descriptif de ta personne que ça t'en fait mal au ventre ? Que tu ne peux pas arrêter les larmes qui viennent perler aux coins de tes yeux ? Que tu fais tout pour éviter les deux iris bleues qui te cherchent sans cesse, à travers des gestes lents et emprunts d'inquiétudes ? Parce que tu ne veux pas qu'il te voie vulnérable, qu'il voie ta coquille brisée et répandue au sol, en mille morceaux ?_

Je fais taire cette petite voix intérieure, cette vicieuse petite voix qui répète exactement ce que je ne veux pas entendre, cette horrible petite voix qui a pourtant presque entièrement raison. Appuyé contre le lit du blond, je renverse ma tête et fixe le plafond. Mes cheveux coulent tout autour de moi, comme une auréole sombre. Les larmes, malmenées par mes mouvements, se laissent aller sur mes joues, les mouillant de leurs mélancoliques sillons. Je ne fais rien pour les arrêter, focalisé sur le plafond au-dessus de moi. J'aurais besoin de voir le ciel, cet élément qui me rassure quoique je fasse, quoi que je dise. Et c'est exactement lui qui se montre, à travers deux grands yeux qui viennent s'interposer entre les lattes du plafond et mes pupilles noires.

Il n'y a pas besoin de mots, seul le silence règne sur cette scène. Le silence est roi et vient gangrener mon cœur, réanimant le flot des larmes qui semblaient s'être arrêtées. J'aimerais parler, chanter, hurler à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales, tout faire pour renverser ce nouveau royaume. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui le chef de cette rébellion, je ne suis que l'innocente victime. Celui qui renversera le roi-silence n'a eu qu'un seul mot à dire. Pas le plus beau, ni le plus long, ni le plus utile. Mais le mot qui brisa le silence et son règne.

« Silence »

Ironie du sort, le silence se fait trahir par sa propre personne. Il se brise par lui-même. Mais ce simple mot suffit à me faire retrouver mes propres mots. Le flot, comme une rivière dont le barrage la retenant vient d'être brisé, remonte les connexions de mes synapses, remonte les amas de cellules formant ma trachée. Pourtant, ce n'est qu'un son étouffé qui sort de ma gorge. Mes yeux se déplacent vers ceux de Naruto que je croise enfin. Les larmes se tarissent, je bouge légèrement et je le ramène contre mes lèvres. Se laissant faire sans pourtant comprendre mes agissements, le blond m'embrasse doucement, comme si un baiser pouvait me briser en mille morceaux. Les larmes reviennent, je me déplace afin de réellement monter sur ce lit, tout en continuant, par intermittences saccadées, d'embrasser mon vis-à-vis. Il tente, dans toute la douceur dont il est capable, d'effacer ces larmes qui viennent rayer mon visage de barreaux de prison — comme dans ce morbide poème de Baudelaire.

Je pleure, je pleure, je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré. Sans en comprendre la raison, sans en avoir la solution, bien loin de toutes les conventions de notre monde qui nous dictent, à l'aide d'une baguette de bois, ce que nous devons faire ou non. Bien loin de cette image dont les mots blancs sur un fond noir sont inscrits. Les garçons, les hommes, les mecs, ça ne pleure pas. Ça garde ses émotions au plus profond de soi, ça ne montre rien, mis à part la force, la sécurité et la virilité. Il n'y a que les fillettes qui pleurent. _Boys don't cry_. Et moi, le visage couvert de leurs traces reconnaissables entre mille, je déchire cette affirmation, je repeins cette interdiction, j'entoure l'autorisation. _Boys can cry._

Oui, nous pouvons. Comme chaque être humain sur cette Terre. Nous pouvons.

Le sommeil semble m'avoir abandonné. Je me tourne et me détourne depuis plus d'une demi-heure, sans succès. Ce n'est pas la position, le bruit presque inexistant — la respiration calme de Naruto — ou le lieu en lui-même. Le problème est que le Dieu du sommeil, ce sympathique Morphée, ne veut pas me laisser tomber dans ses bras.

Si j'avais été chez moi, je serais sorti du lit en ouvrant mes stores et je serais sorti sur la terrasse observer les étoiles dans ce beau soir d'été, une tisane préalablement préparée entre les mains. Mais ici, dans une maison que je ne connais que partiellement et dans laquelle je me sens à moitié chez moi, je n'ose pas bouger, pas même pour attraper mon téléphone et mes écouteurs. Alors, tendant les oreilles, je prie intérieurement pour que la troisième personne habitant cette demeure soit aussi insomniaque que moi.

Mes prières semblent avoir été entendues, car peu de temps après, j'étends du bruit provenant — je le devine — de la cuisine. Sur la pointe des pieds, je quitte le futon installé pour moi sur le sol et je franchis la porte en la refermant d'un claquement sec, qui fait gémir le blond dans son sommeil.

Les néons jaunes de la cuisine illuminent le couloir endormi et je me laisse guider à la manière des papillons qui vient se coller aux vitres de ma serre, une fois le soir venu. Jiraya-san est de dos, s'affairant près de l'évier. Je me racle doucement la gorge afin de signifier ma présence — en m'étant assuré que la tasse de thé est sur la table. Il se retourne vers moi en souriant, les cernes soulignant ses yeux noirs.

« Insomnie ? chuchote-t-il.

– Oui. Je n'osais pas bouger, mais je vous ai entendu et j'ai décidé de me lever.

– Tu veux un thé ? Un café ? Une tisane ?

– Je veux bien un thé, s'il vous plait. Un thé vert. Mais ne vous dérangez pas, je vais me le préparer. »

Il hoche la tête, dépose une tasse verte sur le plan de travail ainsi que les feuilles de thé. Pour ne pas réveiller celui qui est parvenu à s'endormir, j'oublie la théière sur le gaz et privilégie la bouilloire électrique. Un infuseur en forme de petit écureuil — présent de Jiraya-san pour les dix-sept ans d'Uzumaki — et le thé est prêt. D'un geste de la main, le vieil homme m'invite au salon, puis sur la terrasse — la température extérieure est particulièrement clémente ce soir.

« Alors, cette soirée ? m'interroge-t-il

– Je vais vous dire qu'elle a été surprenante.

– Bonnes ou mauvaises ? Ces surprises ?

– Dans les deux sens. Je me suis découvert un style d'écriture que je ne me soupçonnais pas, j'ai été pour la toute première fois insulté parce que je suis en couple avec un garçon, mes parents semblent m'accepter comme je suis et m'encouragent dans cette voie, j'ai sangloté dans les bras de Naruto tout le reste de la soirée, sans en comprendre le sens.

– Vous vous êtes fait insulter ? Par qui ? Vous connaissiez cette personne ?

– Je n'avais jamais vu ce garçon, mais il s'est avéré qu'il s'agissait de l'ex-petit ami de Naruto. Gaara — je m'excuse, je ne connais que son prénom.

– Gaara ? s'exclame-t-il, déposant sa tasse presque vide sur la table de jardin. Mais il n'est pas lui-même... ?

– Il aurait apparemment "évolué" vers un stade plus respectable. Votre filleul l'a frappé, mais n'a heureusement pas été dénoncé à la police. De toute manière, il aurait pu plaider la légitime défense. Malgré le fait qu'il n'utilise que ses mots, Gaara nous a autant blessés que s'il avait utilisé ses poings.

– Naruto est quelqu'un qui fonce tête baissée dans tour ce qu'il entreprend. Ça peut-être une qualité comme un cruel défaut. Alors s'il se sent attaqué, s'il sent qu'on veut faire du mal à quelqu'un qu'il aime, il va y aller, ne d'embêtant pas avec les détails. »

Je souris pour seule réponse. Je ne dénigre pas cette façon de penser, malgré le fait que je ne la comprenne pas. Je suis quelqu'un de calme, qui ne s'énerve que très rarement.

Le silence s'étant installé entre nous, je profite du manque de paroles pour boire une gorgée de mon thé. Le goût est à la limite de l'ignoble, mais je laisse le liquide vert envahir ma trachée sans aucun commentaire. Je suis gracieusement invité dans cette maison, gracieusement invité à passer des vacances dans un lieu magique, je ne peux me permettre de faire des remarques désobligeantes.

« Je peux te poser une question, Sasuke ?

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que Naruto t'a déjà parlé de ses parents ? De ce qui s'est passé en juin ?

– De ses parents, j'ai eu le prénom de sa mère, quelques photos presque volées dans d'étranges moments dans cette maison ainsi que toute histoire sur qui ils étaient. Je n'en pas eu plus sans en avoir demandé plus. Pour ce qui s'est passé... Je lui en ai parlé lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital, en juin. J'ai tenté à nouveau en juillet, de manière plus brutale en me disputant avec lui. Je n'ai pas été le plus doux dans mes mots. Mais depuis cette dispute qui a mené à bien pire, je n'ai jamais abordé à nouveau le sujet. Mais pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

– Parce que j'ai essayé. Quand nous sommes rentrés de l'hôpital, je l'ai attiré avec un bol de ramen maison — ceux qu'il préfère — et je l'ai interrogé. Il s'est braqué, fermé comme une huître. Les deux bords étaient scellés, impossible de l'ouvrir. J'ai tout essayé, crois-moi. Il a terminé son bol, a débarrassé et s'est enfui dans sa chambre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il me parle et je ne peux décemment pas te demander d'enquêter pour moi.

– Réessayez pendant ces vacances. Le climat sera bien plus calme, et une ambiance plus détendue. Vous n'aurez qu'à me faire un signe pour que je m'éclipse. »

L'homme lâche un bâillement comme réponse, avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de terminer sa boisson, sans doute tiède.

« Ce thé est vraiment affreux. »

Je laisse échapper un léger rire, avant de regarder le fond de ma tasse. Le liquide froid stagne, les feuilles qui se sont échappées de l'infuseur viennent assombrir ce tableau peu appétissant. Rien de tout cela ne me donne envie de le terminer. C'est une fois dans la cuisine que celui termine sa course au fond de l'évier.

Dans un faible abaissement du haut de mon corps, je remercie Jiraya-san pour sa compagnie et son thé — bien qu'imbuvable. Je sens que cette discussion, pourtant pas si importante, m'aidera à aller m'endormir.

« Les passagers pour le vol 3654 en direction d'Osaka sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarcation 3 B, merci. »

La valise roulant derrière moi, le sac sautant doucement sur mes épaules, je parcours les couloirs de l'aéroport de Konoha avec une incommensurable joie. Je ne sais toujours pas où je vais précisément — Osaka n'est qu'une étape de notre voyage —, mais je suis tout de même impatient. Me tournant à droite et à gauche, je découvre que mes deux compagnons de voyage sont dans le même état que moi — voir bien pire.

Un chapeau de paille vissé sur ses cheveux blonds, Naruto paille comme un oisillon. Son sourire est plus grand que jamais. Sous ses lunettes de soleil au style aviateur, Jiraya-san nous observe avec un sourire bienveillant, en soufflant à son filleul de ne pas me révéler notre destination finale. Au milieu de ces deux joyeux lurons, je fredonne une chanson dont l'une des phrases résume parfaitement bien ma situation.

" _Life's just a game it's just one epic holiday"_

« Nous sommes aujourd'hui le onze août, il fait vingt degrés à l'extérieur, il est actuellement deux heures trente-six du matin et nous sommes coincés dans la gare principale d'Osaka, à attendre que notre train régional daigne arriver. Comme vous pouvez le constater, cher téléspectateurs, _il tourne son téléphone portable,_ notre adulte référent est en pleine sieste, laissant deux pauvres adolescents aux prises avec l'ennui. Voyez donc ce spécimen sur le banc, tentant vainement de lutter contre le sommeil qui vient poindre à l'horizon. Vous observerez son teint blafard de vampire alors que nous sommes au mois d'août, ses yeux vitreux sous ces lunettes pleines de traces de doigts, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés sans aucun style. Un petit mot pour la caméra Monsieur ?

– Hmph.

– Mesdames et Messieurs, voici le seul et unique Uchiha Sasuke ! Je rends l'antenne, à vous les studios ! »

Il range enfin son téléphone dans sa poche et vient s'échouer sur le siège à côté de moi. Il saisit son sac derrière lui, fait glisser le zip et déniche, à la manière d'un chercheur d'or, un tome de je ne sais quel livre — je suis bien trop fatigué pour en deviner le titre ou la langue.

« Faudrait que tu m'expliques un truc... soufflé-je. Comment tu fais pour avoir autant d'énergie à cette heure-ci ? T'es quoi ? Un extraterrestre ? »

Il lâche ce qu'il tenait en main, qui vient s'écraser sur le sol crasseux de la gare. Passablement fatigué, je me tourne vers lui très lentement, entendant presque les cliquetis de mon cerveau endormis.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

– Tes mots ! Où sont passés tes mots soutenus, ta si belle façon de parler, tes phrases bien formées ?

– M'en demande pas trop. Il plus de deux heures du mat. Le cerveau, il dort à cette heure. D'ailleurs, je devrais faire de même. »

Je me laisse glisser contre le blond, les yeux fermés. Je me sens tomber dans le vide et j'ouvre les yeux, de peur de briser la nuque au passage. Le blond m'a rattrapé au vol.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens te poser sur moi, je suis bien plus moelleux que le sol.

– Hmpf, je te crois. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir. »

Il me dépose délicatement sur le haut de ses cuisses et je ferme les yeux avec pour dernière vision les deux pupilles bleues de Naruto. Avant de complètement m'endormir, je sens une main dans mes cheveux et un baiser sur mon front.

« Bonne nuit, mon bel amoureux »

« Debout debout. Il est cinq heures cinquante, le temps est magnifique et notre train arrive dans moins de cinq minutes. Je ne me lasse pas de t'observer mais je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que nous rations le train. »

Mes deux paupières se soulèvent comme des stores récalcitrants dans une vieille bâtisse. La lumière m'aveugle et je plisse les yeux, avant de me relever de ma position couchée. Je me retrouve assis sur les genoux de Naruto, qui me colle un baiser sur la joue. Il a l'air aussi frais qu'hier soir et je suis presque sûr qu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de moi.

« Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer aussi abruptement, mais tu fais peur. On dirait un vampire qui a dormi mille ans de trop.

– Humpf...

– Mais encore ? »

Je le fixe de mes yeux vitreux avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Il m'embrasse la joue et m'invite gentiment à me lever. Je prends mon sac, ma valise et je rentre dans le train qui vient d'arriver sur le quai. Je m'installe dans un des wagons, dépose mes paquets en hauteur, m'installe sur l'un des fauteuil brun et jaune et je tente de me focaliser sur le ciel, magnifique avec ses couleurs rosés et orangés. Mais le sommeil, vil traitre, me prend au vol et je m'endors à nouveau avant que le train ne démarre.

J'ouvre les yeux moins d'une heure après le début du voyage. La tête reposant sur la fenêtre, mon épaule s'est faite assiégée par une chevelure blonde. J'évite alors de trop bouger, de peur de réveiller l'endormi. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. A la manière d'un jeune enfant, son poing est à demi-fermé au niveau de sa joue. Inoffensif et calme, il fait battre mon cœur bien plus vite que la normale. Mes joues rougissent et je détourne le regard, gêné. Au passage, je croise les pupilles de Jiraya-san, un crayon de bois entre les doigts. Il sourit discrètement, mais ne dit pas un mot. Ses deux iris noirs et brillants parlent pour lui.

Quelques minutes après ce silencieux échange, Naruto s'éveille dans un grand bâillement. Son ventre gargouille avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche et nous profitions d'un passage d'un personnel de la compagnie ferroviaire pour commander trois bento de petit-déjeuner.

Lorsque Jiraya-chan se lève afin d'aller payer notre repas et aussi _faire connaissance avec le personnel —_ ce sont ses mots — je me tourne vers le blond à mes côtés. Il me fixe de haut en bas, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il finit par lâcher un :

« Quoi ?

– Rien du tout. Je me disais simplement que je t'aime. »

Il écarquille les yeux, avant de saisir les cordons de mon sweat à capuche. Ses mains, par pur automatisme, vont chercher mes cheveux, afin de me rapprocher de lui. Je ne veux pas le lâcher, trop heureux de ma position. Alors, lorsqu'il tente de s'éloigner, je le fais revenir vers moi et reprends nos échanges. Les langues se mêlent, tout comme les souffles. Les gestes se font plus précis, plus recherchés. Je souris en reprenant mon souffle, avant de repartir à l'assaut des deux lèvres devant moi. A bout de souffle, grisé par ces baisers qui sont comme une sorte de drogue pour moi, je viens déposer ma tête contre la sienne. Je ne parviens pas à saisir ce qui se passe dans mon corps, ce qui se passe dans mon cerveau, mais je sais ce que contient mon cœur. Hormis les litres de sang, les ventricules, les artères et le myocarde, il possède cette chose, cette chose essentielle dont parfois, certains êtres humains sont privés. Mon cœur possède l'Amour, énergie qui le fait battre à la vitesse d'un athlète du cent mètres en plein jeux olympiques.

« Ça... va ? souffle Naruto contre mes lèvres entrouvertes.

– Mieux que jamais. Je suis plein de sentiments, des sentiments qui débordent de moi comme de l'eau peut déborder d'un vase. Mais cela est bon, bien trop bon. J'aime ces débordements, surtout lorsque je sais que c'est toi qui les provoque.

– Imbécile. Ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir. »

Les rougeurs sur ses joues ainsi que le fait qu'il fuit mon regard indiquent le contraire. Le sons de pas dans le couloir désert du train nous fait immédiatement nous séparer, rouges comme des pivoines. Entre l'accoudoir, qui est relevé, je place délicatement ma main dans celle de Naruto. Je ne veux pas rompre le contact si vite.

Jiraya-san revient les bras chargés et le visage rouge. Trouvant cette coloration étrange, je me tourne vers celui qui le connaît le mieux. Il mime un mot sur ses lèvres, en français. Je le déchiffre facilement — la distance entre nous est faible.

« _Les filles »_

Je me souviens alors de l'activité principale du vieil homme et je rentre la tête dans mon sweat, afin de pouffer comme une adolescente. Nous n'avons pas été les seuls à laisser libre court à nos envies.

Au milieu de ce frugal repas, je finis par poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que nous avons quitté Osaka. Je ne connais toujours pas la destination de nos vacances.

« Jiraya-san, allez-vous finir par me dire où nous allons ? Où dois-je le deviner ?

\- Il est temps de te révéler notre destination. Nous allons à Koyasan, une petite ville se trouvant sur le Mont Koya. Nous y resterons quelques jours, le temps du Rôsoku matsuri puis nous irons à Shirahama, dans des osens, comme promis. Tu verras, ça te plaira. »

Le trajet dans le train régional dure encore près d'une demi-heure après le repas. Lorsque nous arrivons au terminus, nous sommes les seuls à descendre, signe qu'il ne restait plus que nous dans les wagons. Nous sommes au pied du mont sur lequel repose la ville. Nous marchons quelques mètres sur le quai de la gare, afin de le quitter et de tomber sur un tout autre moyen de transport.

« Un funiculaire ?

– Un funicu-quoi ? s'interloque Naruto

– Une funiculaire, gamin. C'est un train de montagne, comme un tramway. Celui-ci est très connu dans la région. »

Je laisse le vieil homme expliquer le principe d'un funiculaire au blond qui n'a jamais si bien porté sa couleur de cheveux et son surnom — sans méchanceté sous-jacente. Mes yeux se tournent vers le funiculaire en question. D'une jolie couleur blanche et rouge, il partait vieux sans pourtant l'être. Comme les aiguilles de l'horloge de la gare n'ont pas encore dépassé le huit, il n'y presque personne — ce qui est un véritable avantage. Une voix automatique annonce que le funiculaire va bientôt quitter les quais. Nous nous installons au fond du wagon et nous attendons le départ avec une impatience toute particulière — c'est une première pour moi et je fais mon nécessaire pour graver la scène dans ma mémoire.

Me penchant à l'une des fenêtres afin de me lancer, comme à mon habitude, dans l'observation du ciel, mes yeux accrochent en premier lieu les hortensias qui bordent notre trajet. Les points violets, bleus et roses donnent des airs de tableaux impressionnistes. J'imagine un peintre français, dans un beau jardin près de Paris, une palette pleine de couleurs mélangées avec soin par le maître.

De ma place légèrement excentrée — la fenêtre était plus propre un rang avant celui sur lequel nous sommes installés — j'entends une conversation qui me fait tendre l'oreille et attise ma curiosité.

« Tu sais gamin, c'est en venant ici que ton père s'est mis à la peinture. C'était sa retraite artistique. Il est revenu ici avec ta mère, la première fois qu'elle a visité le Japon. Le dépaysement le plus total.

– J'ai gardé tout ses carnets. Ils sont dans son bureau, avec les livres en français de maman. D'ailleurs, j'en ai pris un avec moi. »

J'entends le bruit du zip que l'on tire sans grande douceur, ainsi que celui lorsque que l'on fouille dans un bazar sans nom.

Le carton qui passe de la jeune main vers la plus vieille. Des pages qui tournent, des remarques _Oh, comme c'est mignon_ et d'autres encore _Tais-toi papy, il va t'entendre !_ Je souris en surprenant ces moments. Bien entendu, j'ai envie de voir ce que contient ce carnet de dessin — surtout en comprenant que j'y apparaît — mais je ne veux pas briser ce moment entre eux deux pour une simple affaire de curiosité.

Alors avec des gestes lents, j'enclenche ma musique, enfonce mes deux écouteurs noirs dans mes oreilles et me laisse tomber dans les notes de musiques qui redonnent désormais en moi. Les yeux rivés, en alternance, sur les hortensias et le ciel bleu d'aout. Je ne fais que profiter du moment.

Le voyage dure une petite demi-heure. Dans un concert de crissements, de sifflements et de légers balancements, nous arrivons à la station de Koya. Là, une armée de bus nous attends, en rang parfait, les chauffeurs profitant du manque d'afflux de touriste pour s'octroyer une pause autour d'une cigarette.

« Bons, les gamins, deux choix s'offrent à vous. Soit on fait la remontée jusqu'à Koyasan à pieds, comme les pèlerins d'autre fois, pendant une quarantaine de minutes, soit on se paye le luxe de prendre le bus, introduit Jiraya-san.

– Pour être honnête avec vous, mes jambes et ma fatigue me poussent vers le bus, malgré le fait que j'aimerais emprunter ce chemin de pèlerins. Pouvons-nous le faire au retour ? réponds-je, gêné de ma propre fatigue.

– J'appuie sa réponse papy. Je suis crevé et je me vois pas marcher pendant quarante minutes avec les sacs et les valises. Au retour, on dormiras bien la nuit d'avant et ça ira. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ? renchérit Naruto

– Pas de problèmes. Pour tout vous avouer, je suis bien content de prendre le bus. Mes vieux os n'auraient sans doute pas supporté la montée. »

D'un commun accord, nous nous dirigeons donc vers l'un des bus, qui ne comporte malheureusement pas de soutes — si bien que les bagages nous accompagnent à nouveau. Nous nous installons en toute tranquillité, il est huit heures et quart et mon ventre réclame sa dose de nourriture.

Priant pour en avoir mis un sachet dans mon sac, je fais glisser la fermeture de la petite poche sur le devant. Triomphant, je sors le sac plastique et l'ouvre, en prenant soin de ne pas répandre son précieux contenu sur le sol. Puis le Saint Graal parvient enfin dans ma bouche, avec sa toute nouvelle couleurs violette, exclusive au Japon — ce qui est d'autant plus appréciable.

« J'y crois pas... siffle le blond en se penchant sur mon précieux sac.

– As-tu un quelconque problème ? demandé-je, finissant rapidement ma bouchée.

– Des bonbons crocodiles en guise de petit-déjeuner ? Sérieusement ?

– Dixit celui qui est capable de manger des ramen à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. C'est l'hôpital qui se...

– Ah non, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser cette expression dans ce cas-là ! me coupe, t-il, presque insurgé contre mon accusation. Les ramen, c'est du salé, c'est équilibré, il y a de la viande, des légumes, et des féculents. Ce n'est pas uniquement du sucre et des colorants mis ensembles dans une affreuse mixture et colorés avec ce violet tout sauf naturel.

– J'en conclue donc que tu ne souhaites pas en manger, malgré le flagrant manque de nourriture entre tes mains et dans ton estomac, comme je peux le déduire d'après les gargouillis peu ragoutants de ton système digestif.

– Exactement ! Je préfère encore attendre pour un vrai repas que de manger cette _chose. »_

Il se détourne de moi et je me replonge dans la contemplation de mes sucreries. S'il n'y a que moi pour les apprécier, et bien tant pis. Pourtant, je surprends de nombreuses fois le regard de Naruto sur mon paquet, ses yeux brillants d'envie et le bruit de son estomac s'accentuant. Ayant pitié de la pauvre âme en peine à mes côtés, je me penche vers lui, agitant un crocodile rouge devant ses yeux — l'une de ses couleurs préférées.

« Si tu le veux, tu peux le manger. Je ne t'en voudrais aucunement. »

En souriant, il se saisit d'entre mes doigts et l'enfourne dans sa bouche. J'obtiens comme remerciement un baiser sur ma joue, légèrement collant de par la sucrerie qu'il vient d'avaler. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, je viens faire de même sur la sienne, ce qui le fait à moitié sursauter. Il me fixe, les traits embellis par la surprise. Mes lèvres s'étirent discrètement, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

« Quand tu es comme ça, avec cet espèce de sourire en coin, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est transformé en marshmallow et que tu le fais fondre à petit feu. Et la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est ça. »

Il joint le geste à la parole et m'approche de lui en passant sa main derrière mon dos et en me poussant vers lui. Dans l'entreprise, mon sac de sucreries vient s'écraser dans le fond de mon sac, comme si celui-ci était le lac Amazon dans lequel les crocodiles sont si heureux de venir nager. Mais je me désintéresse rapidement de ma nourriture pour me concentrer sur mon activité. Embrasser Naruto est bien plus intéressant que de simples crocodiles de gélatine.

La première chose qui attire l'œil dans cette cité de Koyasan est le temple rouge vermillon de machin truc. Après une leçon d'histoire de Jiraya-san, qui semble s'être énormément renseigné sur notre destination de vacance. Nous écoutons d'une oreille, fatigués de notre voyage. Ma seule envie est de déposer mes affaires dans une quelconque chambre et d'aller me doucher et me sustenter dignement. A mon plus grand malheur, je n'aperçois pas une seule enseigne d'hôtel, si bien que j'en reviens même à me demander si cette ville est habitée par d'autres personnes que des moines — qui eux, vivent dans les temples qui fleurissent en ville.

« Pitié Papy, l'hôtel est encore loin ? J'en ai plein le dos, je suis fatigué et bon sang ce que j'ai faim !

– Nous y sommes. Regarde. »

En effet, nous sommes désormais en face d'un magnifique temple, tout en pagode double, très étendues et dont le sommet, gravé en spirale, vient taquiner la cime des arbres alentours. Des buissons, malheureusement sans fleurs, de rhododendrons. La porte rouge, close, égaye l'ensemble tout de brun et de gris. L'ensemble est entouré d'une aura presque mystique, qui me détend.

« Bienvenue au Kongô Sanmai-in, le temple qui va nous servir d'hôtel pour les quelques jours que nous allons passer dans la ville.

– Dans un temple ? demande Naruto, incrédule.

– Oui. C'est un peu la spécialité de cette ville. Elle était autrefois refermée pour elle-même. Elle s'est ouverte au monde, en faisant commerce du sacré qui y règne en maitre. Maintenant, les enfants, laissez-moi passer, et taisez-vous. Il faut être très respectueux dans ce genre d'endroit. »

D'un hochement de tête, j'acquiesce à la demande — même s'il est pour moi impensable que l'on puisse entrer bruyamment dans un temple, même si celui-ci a été transformé en hôtel. C'est donc en portant ma valise à bout de bras que j'entre dans la bâtisse, par cette belle porte rouge que j'avais repérée en premier lieu. Étrangement calme, Naruto m'imite, le visage fermé et les émotions renfermées sur elle-même. C'est l'une des premières fois que je le vois ainsi.

Pendant que Jiraya-san s'occupe de la partie administrative de notre arrivée, je laisse mes yeux dévier vers ce qui m'entoure. Les fresques décorant les murs sont tout simplement magnifique. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles racontent, étant peu habitué à l'intérieur des temples, mais mes rétines apprécient les couleurs utilisées et le style de l'artiste. En tournant la tête, je remarque que je ne suis pas le seul à m'être lancé dans des observations de mon environnement. Les pupilles brillantes d'émerveillement — ce qui lui donne un air enfantin qui lui sied particulièrement bien — le blond semble plongé dans l'univers dépeint par ces fresques. Il tourne et retourne sur lui-même, gourmand de couleurs et formes, chercheur de la suite de l'histoire, sensible à l'univers de l'artiste.

Dans ces moment-là, je ne parviens pas à entièrement le comprendre, mais j'aime observer ses réactions, si visibles sur son visage et au fond de ses yeux. Le voir si heureux, si émerveillé me réchauffe le cœur.

C'est par une légère tape à l'épaule que ce moment se brise. La clef de notre chambre en main, Jiraya-san m'invite silencieusement à le suivre. Mes pieds nus — je me suis déchaussé à l'entrée — craquent sur le parquet, créant une mélodie douce à mes oreilles. Mon âme de musicien refait surface et je la laisse apprécier le doux bruit du parquet. C'est si rare de l'entendre ainsi chanter que je serais capable de rester dans ce couloir, attendant patiemment que des moines ou des touristes viennent déposer leurs pieds sur les lattes de bois.

Puis soudain, le clac d'une serrure qui s'ouvre, le coulissement d'une porte de bois et un chuchotement qui m'interpelle sur mon immobilité. Je reprends mes esprits, secoue la tête pour me réinscrire dans la réalité et entre dans la pièce.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, le parquet recouvre l'intégralité du sol — celui-ci est sombre, comme les arbres utilisés pour sa fabrication. Trois futons attendent patiemment d'être déroulés par leurs propriétaires éphémères. Sur la gauche, une nouvelle porte coulissante, menant sans doute à la salle d'eau. Et en face de moi, une seconde porte, menant aux jardins et à la cour intérieure.

« Vous m'excuserez mais je passe le premier à la salle de bain, nous glisse Jiraya-san, ses affaires dans les mains. Profitez-en pour vous installer. »

La porte coulisse et j'observe mon sac, découragé. Rien ne me fait moins envie que tout sortir. Le futon m'appelle de sa voix mielleuse, mais je m'interdis de céder. Le bruit de la pluie contre les tuiles de la pagode me fait me détourner de ma cible et m'intéresser à l'extérieur. J'ouvre le panneau qui mène au couloir extérieur — lui-même donnant sur le jardin. L'eau ruisselle sur le toit et dégringole à limite entre le bois et l'herbe. Fasciné par cette soudaine pluie, je m'assoie contre le panneau de papier. De ma place, je cherche avec avidité le ciel. Il est vrai que je n'apprécie pas sa couleur lorsque le ciel pleure. Mais cette immensité est chère à mes yeux et je n'hésiterais pas à aller sous l'eau pour l'observer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la pluie ?

– Un besoin soudain de voir le ciel. C'est incontrôlable, tu le sais bien.

– Un jour, tu m'expliqueras, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui se passe avec le ciel ?

– Bien entendu. Mais pas maintenant. Tu peux venir, si tu le souhaites. »

Un sourire comme réponse, et une masse chaude qui s'installe contre moi. Blotti contre moi, Naruto m'attrape délicatement la main — mais pour une fois, nos doigts ne se lient pas ensembles. De son pouce, il vient caresser l'écart entre le mien et mes autres doigts. Il fait de petits cercles, très doux.

Les mots sont inutiles et le silence est comblé par les gouttes de pluie sur le toit et le battement de nos cœurs, à l'unisson.

Deux jours passent de cette manière. Entre balades dans la ville, visitant les divers temples et restaurants — puisque je suis en vacances avec deux personnes très préoccupées par leur estomac — après-midi dans l'hôtel à lire ou même écrire et observer le blond dessiner — sans en percevoir pourtant les moindres traits — nos journées sont bien remplies. Les soirs, pendant que Jiraya-san est à la salle de bain ou en _exploration professionnelle,_ nous nous laissons aller dans nos sentiments — il nous est impossible de le faire au dehors de notre chambre. La frustration de la journée retombe comme une chape de plomb sur nos cœurs, ce qui nous amène parfois dans des terrains inexplorés. Je me laisse faire, me laisse couler, sans pour autant céder sur toutes les parties. La tête contre celle de Naruto, le souffle court et la nuque couverte d'un fin film de transpiration, je murmure :

« Je sais que je te frustre avec mes agissements. Mais sache que c'est le cas pour moi aussi.

– Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

– Parce que j'en ai envie, mais je ne suis pas prêt. Les clefs sont sur la porte, mais je ne parviens pas à l'ouvrir.

– Je... comme tu le souhaites... Je ne te forcerais jamais, n'ai crainte. Je n'ai pas besoin de promesses ou de ce genre de choses et je ne veux surtout pas que tu te forces. »

Je l'embrasse pour toute réponse. Je pourrais m'en vouloir, mais je sais qu'il me comprend. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'aime.

« Vous savez les garçons, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial dans cette ville.

– Ha ? Encore un festival ? C'est pour ça que tu nous as amenés à l'autre bout du pays, interroge le blond, la tête penchée d'un côté.

– Oui, exactement. Ça se passe ce soir. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. Soyez prêts à dix-huit heure trente. Pour l'instant, vous avez quartier libre pour le reste de l'après-midi. Moi, je vais me promener, cligne Jiraya-san en s'évaporant vers la sortie. »

Nous nous regardons en souriant, heureux à la perspective de passer une soirée hors du commun, à la manière de la fête des étoiles.

« Que veux-tu faire pendant notre temps libre ? questionné-je Naruto.

– Tu accepterais de poser pour moi ? s'avance-t-il, rapprochant sa tête vers la mienne, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

– A une seule condition. Je veux voir le résultat. Mis à part ce que tu as fait dans ma chambre, je n'ai jamais vu tes œuvres.

– D'accord !

– Alors, que faut-il que je fasse ?

– Hum... Tu peux t'installer contre un mur, sur ton futon. N'enlève surtout pas tes lunettes. Réajuste un peu ta chemise... oui, voilà, comme ça. Tu peux t'assoir en tailleur si tu veux, ou alors étendre tes jambes. Et surtout, tu ne bouges pas ! Sinon, j'arriverais pas à bien saisir ton essence.

– Et que puis-je faire pendant que tu me dessines ?

– La seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est écouter de la musique.

– Je n'ai plus de batterie dans mon téléphone et j'ai oublié mon lecteur de musique à la maison.

– Pas grave, prends le mien. Installe-toi bien et dis-moi quand c'est bon. »

Je saisis au vol le téléphone jaune à l'écran fissuré qu'on me lance, vais prendre mes écouteurs et m'installe confortablement. Je sais que j'en ai pour longtemps. Cliquant au hasard dans la liste de chansons de Naruto, je me laisse envahir par les notes.

Les premières m'assassinent littéralement les tympans — je ne fais pourtant que froncer les sourcils, ne voulant pas déranger l'artiste dans ses phases de création. Les secondes sont plus douces, et en français. Je souris discrètement, avant de fixer un point au loin et de me focaliser uniquement sur lui.

Je me plonge dans mes pensées, qui tournent comme un tourbillon au fond de mon esprit. Mes parents, mon frère, Sakura-chan et Sai-kun, l'école, mon avenir. Et mes pupilles noirs devient vers Naruto qui semble concentré dans sa tâche. Plusieurs crayons sont autour de lui, dont un contre son oreille. Il me fixe par petits à-coups, sans pour autant me regarder — si bien qu'il ne remarque pas que je l'observe.

Ses sourcils blonds foncés sont froncés, concentrés. Ses yeux bleus se promènent à grande vitesse sur les feuilles de son carnet. Ses gestes sont vifs et précis, professionnels. Le voir ainsi me fascine presque — il est rare qu'il soit si focalisé sur une tâche. Les minutes défilent sans que je m'en rende compte, et laissent place aux heures. Et enfin, après quatre pauses et des dizaines d'étirements, le blond pose enfin ses crayons au sol et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Puis-je ? osé-je en tendant une main, ayant enlevé les écouteurs. »

Il me fait signe de venir à ses côtés. Engourdis par ces deux heures d'immobilité, j'avance à quatre pattes vers lui.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? »

C'est une sensation étrange de s'observer soi-même. Mes cheveux sont les mêmes, noircis par les crayons. Mes yeux fixant le vide, les deux fils, laissés blancs de mes écouteurs, ma jambe repliée contre moi, ma chemise à carreaux, mes baskets blanches.

« Tu es très doué. Bien qu'avant de voir ce dessin, je n'en doutais pas.

– Tu es encore plus beau en vrai, tu sais. »

Il ferme délicatement son carnet, le dépose à ses pieds et se jette littéralement sur moi. Je bascule en arrière, ma tête tombant sur les coussins des futons. Il m'embrasse d'abord dans le cou, respirant mon odeur à plein poumons, puis s'attaque à ma bouche. Mon cœur bat la chamade, tremblant presque comme un instrument de musique au creux des mains de son musicien. Je me laisse dominer par mes sentiments, je ramène sa nuque contre moi, je prends de petites respirations avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Le blond gémit contre moi, avant de se détacher et de placer sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule droite.

« Bon sang, faut qu'on arrête. Sinon, je vais exploser, comme une bombe.

– De plus, nous allons être en retard.

– Espèce de _teme_ , tu aurais pu me prévenir ! »

Il se lève d'un bon, semblant avoir oublié sa réplique précédente. Je ne m'en formalise pas, réunissant mes affaires pour le festival. La salle de bain étant occupée, je me change dans la chambre — j'ai emporté avec moi le yutaka acheté avec Sakura-chan. Si Itachi m'avait aidé à attacher le fin obi, je dois m'en sortir tout seul aujourd'hui — et c'est d'une difficulté sans pareille.

« Uzumaki ? Tu peux venir m'aider ? »

Le blond sort de la salle de bain une trentaine de secondes après que je l'ai appelé. Son kimono est également ouvert sur un torse finement musclé.

« J'allais te demander exactement la même chose. J'arrive pas à l'accrocher moi-même. »

Il s'approche doucement et je saisis le obi rouge qui pend. Je fais un nœud, que je juge plus tard d'artistique, avant de laisser Naruto s'occuper de mon propre kimono. Ses yeux envieux dérivent vers mon ventre et il rougit comme une fillette. Je ne suis pas mieux, évitant son regard du mieux que je puisse. La situation est de plus en plus intenable pour mes nerfs. Une fois le nœud finalisé, je pensais pouvoir m'échapper de sa prise — pour notre propre bien. Mais, gardant ses mains sur ma taille, il m'approche encore plus de lui.

« Vous êtes prêts les gamins ? tonitrue Jiraya-san en faisant coulisser les panneaux de papier. »

Cette phrase a pour effet de nous séparer immédiatement. Lorsque le vieil homme entre dans la pièce, nous sommes chacun à dans un coin de la chambre, faisant semblant de préparer de futiles affaires pour le festival.

« J'ai déjà été cherché les billets de bus, il y a un arrêt non loin d'ici. Vous allez bien ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

– Pas du tout. Bon... on y va ? encourage mon petit ami, qui n'a pas encore changé de couleur. »

J'emboite le pas au vieil homme, mes yeux fixant, en intermittence, mes pieds et le ciel. De belles couleurs roses viennent accompagner le bleu aux nuances violettes de cette fin de soirée. Les étoiles ne piquètent pas encore la toile du monde, mais cela ne serait tarder, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

« Les enfants — cette appellation me fait tiquer dans le mauvais sens — j'ai choisi ces dates pour nos vacances à cause de ce festival. Le _Rôsoku Matsuri_.

– En quoi consiste-t-il ? m'informé-je, curieux de découvrir une spécialité locale.

– Comme vous le savez, nous allons entrer dans les quelques jours de la fête des morts. Normalement, nous devrions être au cimetière de Konoha, pour nous occuper des tombes de nos ancêtres. Mais je vous propose aujourd'hui quelque de magique, qui fait que Koyasan une ville merveilleuse. Nous allons au cimetière de l'Okunoin, en partant du temple Torodo, non loin de là. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise. »

Ma tête se tourne par parfait automatisme vers Naruto. Son visage si lumineux a blêmit — il est blanc comme un linge. Ses yeux sont mouillés de larmes, qui menacent de trahir sa bouleversante émotion. Le sujet est encore très sensible dans son cœur, cela se lit comme deux grosses lettres inscrites sur son front au marqueur noir.

Nous sommes nombreux sur le parvis du temple de Torodo. Certains portent des cierges, d'autres non et tous les visages sont fermés, en signe de respect. Les quelques prières adressées aux morts se font déjà entendre, créant une certaine mélodie. A dix-neuf heure pile, le cortège démarre, nous guidant vers le cimetière de l'Okunoin.

En marchant, je remarque immédiatement ce qui rends ce festival magique aux yeux des personnes y participant. De chaque côté du chemin de pavé gris se trouvent des bougies, déposées par les habitants. La lumière se reflète sur les pierreries, ce qui créent un magnifique contraste avec le ciel, devenu noir. Les prières s'intensifient, et je commence à apercevoir les premiers stands. Intrigué, je me rapproche de l'un deux. Un vieil homme au sourire bienveillant me présente ses bougies, joliment sculptées. J'en choisis une, aux motifs étoilés et à la couleur bleue, presque translucide. Voulant faire plaisir à ce bienveillant monsieur, je lui tends les pièces nécessaires à l'achat de son petit objet. Il me propose même de me l'allumer, ce que j'accepte, n'ayant pas de briquet à ma disposition. Cette bougie sera pour mon grand-père, décédé il y a quelques temps. Il n'est certes pas enterré ici, mais l'hommage sera fait.

M'arrêtant à l'écart de la foule, je dépose ma petite bougie sur le chemin créé à l'occasion — afin de protéger le chemin vers le cimetière. En me relevant, mes yeux tombent sur la silhouette de Naruto, à un stand similaire à celui que je viens de quitter. Il est en train de payer pour deux très grande bougies, qu'il tient fermement dans sa main gauche. Je n'ose pas le rejoindre, non désireux de briser un pareil moment. Il se tourne de lui-même vers moi. N'étant pas loin de lui et portant mes lunettes, je reconnais immédiatement la lueur au fond de ses pupilles.

« _J'ai besoin de toi Sasuke »_

Ne le quittant pas des yeux, je marche vers lui, l'inquiétude déformant sans doute mes traits. Sitôt en face lui, son infinie tristesse me traverse de part en part. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il lâche ses bougies — heureusement éteintes — sur le sol et s'effondre contre mon épaule. N'étant même plus soutenu par ses propres jambes, je dois le retenir par les épaules pour qu'il reste contre moi. Je repositionne sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, et enroule mes bras autour de son crâne, caressant ses cheveux soyeux. J'essaie de le calmer, de lui susurrer des mots doux, mais rien ne semble marcher, si bien que ses larmes viennent également s'inviter dans mes yeux.

Les minutes s'égrènent, nous nous sommes détournés du stand de bougie, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je fais pas attention aux regards que l'on peut nous jeter, aux yeux noirs du vendeur de bougie qui doit penser que nous faisons fuir les clients — pourtant, pas un mot ne sort de sa bouche. Naruto sanglote toujours au creux de moi, les sillons de mes propres larmes se sont asséchés sur mes joues, mais l'émotion est toujours belle et bien présente au bord de mon cœur.

« Tu bouges pas, hein ? renifle-t-il sur la soie de mon yutaka.

– Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je pourrais rester la nuit entière, s'il le fallait. »

Les mains se resserrent dans mon dos, j'aperçois enfin ses yeux brouillés de larmes. Le tableau est saisissant de beauté, mais de cette cruelle beauté, qui arrive avec la douleur, la souffrance et tous ses confrères. Et soudain, une idée me vient. Je relâche Naruto qui doit sans doute être perdu par mes agissements, je ramasse des bougies et les allume grâce à toutes celles déjà présentes le long du chemin. Je prends sa main et le guide à contre-courant de la foule.

« Sasuke, que fais-tu ?

– Je t'amène loin de tes souffrances, loin de toutes ces larmes, loin des souvenirs qui hantent tes nuits. C'est lâche, je le sais, et égoïste. Mais je ne supporte pas le fait de te voir triste, de voir ton visage ravagé par les larmes. Cela me brise le cœur.

– Je... Imb... merci. Merci. »

Nous prenons le bus dans le sens inverse, je préviens Jiraya-san avec le portable de Naruto que nous sommes partis en direction de l'hôtel. Sur mon siège, observant les stations passer et disparaître, devenant des points noirs sur le tableau d'affichage, je me demande moi-même ce que je suis en train de faire, ce qui a bien pu me prendre et ce que je ferais une fois dans notre chambre, dans le temple. Et cette petite voix, au creux de mon cœur, cette petite voix qui est apparue il y a quelques jours, dans une séance d'embrassades particulièrement marquante, est de plus en plus forte. Écarquillant les yeux, je me rends compte que je sais exactement quoi faire quand je serais à l'hôtel.

Notre station s'annonce, je bondis sur mes pieds, rouge comme une pivoine et amène mon petit ami avec moi. Celui-ci est toujours dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Une rapide demande à la réceptionniste pour obtenir le double des clefs — elle ne pose pas de questions, ce qui n'est pas très professionnel.

Le cœur en vrac, les sens complètement embrouillés, tremblant de peur, je glisse les clefs dans la serrure, ouvre doucement le panneau avant de le refermer, quelques secondes après — lorsque Naruto est entré.

Il ne renifle plus, mais ses yeux sont encore gorgés de larmes. Il a une main sur le tissu de mon kimono. Je me retourne enfin vers lui, décidant au plus profond de moi, de ne pas fuir son regard.

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

– Je te veux. Je te veux tout entier, pour faire taire ta souffrance, pour faire revenir ton beau sourire, pour faire à nouveau briller tes yeux, et non pas à cause des larmes. Je suis prêt, je ne veux plus te frustrer, je ne veux plus me frustrer.

– Tu... sous-entends... murmure-t-il, les yeux à demi écarquillés.

– Oui. »

La réponse positive fait l'effet d'une bombe sur Naruto, ainsi que sur mon cœur. Il n'y a plus de retour possible. Plus aucun. Ses mains s'accrochent sur mon col, puis vers ma nuque. Je fais de même, nous basculons d'un même ensemble sur le futon derrière nous. Les gestes sont rapides, précis et recherchés. Les vêtements tombent, les mains trouvent leur place, les cœurs battent au creux de nos poitrines. Et une fois apparus sans artifices aux yeux l'un de l'autre, cette phrase s'impose à nouveau à mon esprit.

" _No turning back, no turning back"_

De la chaleur. C'est ce que je ressens lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, sur les coups de neuf heures. Une incroyable chaleur. La tête posée contre l'oreiller du futon, je regarde autour de moi. Celui de Jiraya-san est vide, replié sur lui-même — dans ma position actuelle, je ne vois pas s'il est dans la chambre ou non. Me tournant de l'autre sens, je tombe sur une tête blonde aux cheveux ébouriffés, me fixant de ses deux yeux bleus, presque surréalistes. Sa main gauche est sur ma taille, l'autre au-dessus de ma chevelure noire, sans doute dans l'optique de venir s'y échouer avec plaisir. Le sourire, lui, est discret, mais transmettant de magnifiques sentiments.

« Bonjour, vous. Puis-je vous dire que le réveil vous sied particulièrement bien ? Vous êtes d'une magnificence à m'en couper le souffle.

– Que me vaut tant de compliments dès le matin ? chuchoté-je, mes joues se colorant doucement.

– Rien de bien compliqué. Il s'avère que je vous aime. »

Les rougissements s'accentuent, je baisse les yeux, honteux. La vue de mon torse dénudé et du reste de mon corps ne fait que renforcer l'étrange couleur de mon visage. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qui s'est passé hier soir et ces souvenirs, ô combien merveilleux, aliment plus encore ma gêne.

Remarquant mon cruel manque de réponse, Naruto m'attire à lui par la taille. Sa peau veloutée vient se coller à la mienne, froide comme celle d'un serpent. Il me fixe toujours de ses yeux ne sachant pas cacher ce qu'il pense de moi. Il se penche pour m'embrasser, sans retenue. Ce geste affectueux a l'intense pourvoir de réveiller mon corps une bonne fois pour toutes — j'entends ici la _totalité._ Les envies, réminiscence d'hier soir, montent de façon exponentielle en moi, à mesure que le baiser se prolonge. Entreprenant, parfaitement conscient de la situation, je m'approche plus encore du blond, qui semble vibrer de plaisir.

« Sasuke, susurre-t-il, j-j'ai envie...

– Moi aussi, le coupé-je dans un langoureux baiser. »

D'un geste que je qualifierais d'expert, il se place au-dessus de moi, faisant bomber la couverture du futon. Les baisers redescendent dans mon cou, je lève la tête, enchanté. Les mains sur ses épaules, je l'invite à continuer ses si délicieux mouvements. Envouté par le plaisir et par la chaleur englobant notre petit cocon, j'en perds la notion du temps, de l'espace, et même de mon ouïe et de ma vue. Seules comptent ces sensations provoquées par Naruto.

Si bien que, engorgé de plaisir, de désir et d'envie, je n'entends pas les panneaux de la chambre circuler, je ne perçois pas les bruits de pas sur le plancher, je ne comprends pas la voix qui nous interroge. C'est lorsque Naruto, bien plus bas que moi, se relève subitement et abandonne toutes ses activités que je comprends que Jiraya-san vient de rentrer. Et que celui-ci a bien failli nous surprendre en plein ébat sous les couettes.

Au petit déjeuner, le blond ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à son tuteur, qui m'interroge silencieusement de ses pupilles. Rouge, je ne peux décemment pas lui expliquer les raisons de la colère de son filleul.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître plus rabat-joie que je semble l'être, mais nous partons aujourd'hui de Koyasan. Je dois aller à la ville la plus proche afin de louer une voiture pour la suite de notre voyage. Il faudra que vous soyez à l'avant-dernier arrêt de train, si vous ne voulez pas m'accompagner et profiter encore quelque temps de la ville. Pour ma part, je la quitte immédiatement. Soyez prêt pour quinze heures, à la gare. Ne vous occupez pas de la chambre, je paierai en avance. »

Le visage de Naruto s'illumine d'un immense sourire, avant qu'il ne me lance un regard plein de sous-entendus. Baissant la tête pour ne pas me faire surprendre, je souris discrètement quant à la perspective de passer le reste de la matinée seul avec mon petit ami. Jiraya-san, interceptant notre échange, se raidit sur sa chaise, ouvre des yeux stupéfaits et jure dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Oh bon sang, je viens de comprendre. Vous étiez en train de...

– N'en dit pas plus Papy, je t'en supplie, c'était suffisamment gênant comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! le coupe le blond, rouge comme une pivoine. »

Ayant rapidement compris, il ne prend pas la peine de se tourner vers moi — il aurait alors aperçu ma nuance pomme rouge — et s'enfuit vers notre chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard, il en ressort, ses bagages sur le dos, une liasse de yen en main - _c'est pour le train et les transports en commun_ nous informe-t-il.

La faim m'abandonne subitement. Seules les deux pupilles qui me fixent avec envie m'occupent l'esprit. D'un même mouvement, en parfaite synchronisation, nous nous levons de nos chaises et repartons vers notre pièce. Sitôt les panneaux coulissés, nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre, la peau brulante, les gestes pressés, les baisers enivrants, afin de terminer ce que nous avons commencé.

A quinze heures trois, précisément et téléphone portable en main, nous sommes dans le hall de la gare avant celle du funiculaire, partageant des écouteurs et avachi l'un contre l'autre. C'est avec un léger pincement au cœur que nous avons dit au revoir à Koyasan et à sa spiritualité, mais la perspective de nous détendre dans des osens nous donne immédiatement le sourire.

Jiraya-san débarque quelques minutes après notre arrivée et nous guide vers la voiture qu'il a louée. Une berline d'une marque allemande, dont je ne retiens pas le model. Le vieil homme ne désirant pas passer pour notre chauffeur, Naruto se voit dans l'obligation de monter à la place du mort, pour mon plus grand déplaisir. Voyant notre mécontentement, le vieil homme sourit d'une manière qui n'augure rien de bon et lance, de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit.

« Vous n'allez pas me faire la tête pour deux petites heures l'un derrière l'autre. Je suis certain que vous avez été très _proches_ toute la matinée. »

Le sous-entendu graveleux est très rapidement compris et je m'enfonce plus encore dans mon siège, rouge de honte. Dans le même état, Naruto donne un léger coup de coude au conducteur, dont le rire gras envahit tout l'habitacle. J'ai l'intime conviction que ce voyage va désormais se ponctuer de tous ces sous-entendu qui semblent bien amuser le vieil homme.

Le trajet commence dans un silence presque impérial. Ne supportant pas cette absence de bruit, je place mes deux écouteurs dans mes oreilles et enclenche une chanson que je n'ai pas écoutée depuis longtemps. Les quelques notes de guitare redonnent quelques secondes avant de laisser place aux voix atypiques du duo anglais de Simon et Garfunkel. Si cette chanson, sorte bande son dans les moments importants de mon existence d'adolescent, à la capacité de me faire réfléchir sur le sens de ma vie, elle m'inspire aujourd'hui une sorte d'envolée lyrique, que je m'empresse d'écrire.

Ouvrant mon application de messages, je sélectionne le contact de Naruto — qui s'est lui-même renommé en _Mon dobe chéri_ — et commence à taper ces mots.

« _Mes mots dans ma bouche, ma bouche sur tes lèvres, tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ta main dans mes cheveux, la mienne dans ta nuque, jouant avec tes fils d'or. Tes caresses sur ma peau, mes frissons, les sensations. Tes baisers dans mon coup, ma tête renversée en arrière. Ta peau sur la mienne, ta chaleur maladive. Toi et moi, moi et toi, deux, mais un, ensemble, simplement._

 _Ps : Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que je suis amoureux de toi »_

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'appuie sur envoyer. Une vibration plus loin, je sens le siège bouger contre mes genoux. Un hoquet sourd et un retournement. Pourtant, aucun mot n'est prononcé. Le temps passe et j'attends, presque impatient. Et enfin, entre mes doigts pressés, vibre enfin mon téléphone.

Mes yeux s'accrochent sur les kanji et je les dévore, comme affamé des mots de Naruto. Étrangement, mon cœur agit comme si je venais de révéler, pour la toute première fois, mes sentiments au blond.

 _« Tu fais frissonner ma peau, tu fais bondir mon cœur, tu fais apparaitre un sourire sur mes lèvres. Tes mots chassent les miens, trop noirs, trop sombres, trop mortels. Ta bouche sur la mienne chasse la bile qui remonte, les cris adressés à un ciel qui ne me répond pas. Tes doigts sur mes joues chassent les larmes, trop nombreuses pour un garçon sensé être joyeux. Ton cœur contre le mien lui susurre d'arrêter de vouloir se stopper. Et toi, tout simplement, me redonne espoir en la vie, espoir en l'amour. »_

La musique toujours entre mes deux oreilles, les mots coulent en moi comme un fleuve. Ils se percutent aux roches, ils viennent s'échouer sur la plage. Je suis pris tout entier dans les vagues, ne sachant comment me dépêtrer, comment remonter à la surface. Les larmes dégoulinent sans que je m'en rende compte, s'écrasant sur l'écran de mon téléphone. Je ressens du mouvement au niveau de mes genoux, sans pourtant percevoir la moindre chose de mes yeux embrumés de larmes. Je ne parviens pas à me stopper, comme embarqué dans une infernale spirale. Je me sens comme ce soir, après la fête des étoiles ; pleurant sans en comprendre la raison, sans en comprendre le sens.

Chercheuses, les mains de Naruto viennent se glisser derrière le siège, bien qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'il fait. Délaissant mon téléphone, je vais saisir les doigts qui se présentent à moi. La ceinture de sécurité manquant de m'étouffer, je me bascule en avant, la tête au même endroit que celle du blond devant moi. Les larmes n'ont pas cessé et dévalent désormais le cuir de l'assise.

Respectueux, Jiraya-san ne dit pas un mot vis-à-vis de la situation — je sais pourtant qu'il a remarqué mon état. Il se stoppe sur une bande d'arrêt d'urgence, pousse son filleul hors de la voiture et lui murmure de venir à côté de moi — je me suis relevé de mon étrange position, contre le fauteuil. Naruto, sans un mot acquiesce. Son parfum envahit mes narines, ce qui a le don de très faiblement me calmer.

« Hey... Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer en répondant ça... Ce ne sont que des mots mis les un à la suite des autres, rien de plus.

– Ne connais-tu pas le pouvoir de ceux-ci ? Toi qui lis de la poésie, l'art suprême du maniement des mots ? Tes phrases, ce que tu as utilisé comme enchainement, rien n'est anodin, crois-moi.

– Je... su... Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. Ça me fait tout aussi mal de te voir en larmes contre le siège passager, souffle-t-il, essuyant les gouttes d'eau qui terminent de perler le long de mes joues. »

Je souris à travers ma tristesse et bascule doucement ma tête vers celle de Naruto. Mes mains imitent leurs jumelles sur son propre visage. Nous nous disons mots, nous respirons bruyamment, nous ne sommes que très légèrement rouges — signe que nous commençons à nous habituer à ces gestes affectueux. Nos yeux fermés, ce sont nos cœurs et nos sentiments coulants l'un vers l'autre qui parlent à notre place.

Brisant ce moment d'un même mouvement, nous nous embrassons d'un même ensemble, comme deux pôles attirés par son opposé. Les gestes ne sont pas les mêmes que dans la chambre d'hôtel, ils ne sont pas pressés, ils n'ont pas de but particulier. Au contraire, ils sont doux et tendres, véhiculant tous les mots que nos bouches ne peuvent prononcer.

Endormit l'un contre l'autre, c'est une embardée de la voiture qui nous réveille, nous prévenant que notre seconde destination de vacances est atteinte. M'étirant les bras, m'essuyant les yeux gonflés par les larmes, je sors du véhicule engourdi. Mais toutes mes petites préoccupations corporelles s'effacent devant la beauté saisissante du paysage.

À Konoha, nous avons la chance de ne pas être trop éloignés de la mer, si bien, qu'avec le reste de ma famille, il nous arrive de partir une journée entière vers elle. Mais ici, à Shirahama, nous ne sommes qu'à quelques pas de l'océan Pacifique. Une magnifique plage de sable blanc s'étend près de nous et commence à se remplir de monde — il ne fait pas très beau et le ciel est menaçant. L'eau vient s'écraser contre des roches et éclabousser les quelques courageux aventureux.

« Si tu restes bloqué comme ça, tu risques de te transformer en statue de sel, me menace Jiraya-san, en riant de bon cœur. »

Je me détourne de la vue, presque déçu de ne plus pouvoir lui faire face. D'un pas rapide, nous nous dirigeons vers l'hôtel choisi par celui qui nous paye ce voyage. À l'accueil, je contemple, comme à Koyasan, les alentours. Quelques décorations rappelant la mer parsèment les murs, peints d'un bleu tendant vers le blanc, défraichi.

J'entends la réceptionniste glousser, ce qui me fait hausser le sourcil. Naruto, qui observe également la scène, soupire en plaçant son front contre la paume de sa main. Il doit être habitué à ce type de comportement de la part de son tuteur, mais ne la cautionne toujours pas. Je ris sous cape, imaginant les disputes des deux hommes, le plus jeune faisant la morale à celui qui devrait être plus sage.

« Les gamins, bonne nouvelle. Après ma petite _discussion_ avec la réceptionniste, j'ai pu nous obtenir des chambres séparées. Parce qu'après tout, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vouloir vous amuser, surtout dans des osens, rêve Jiraya-san, les yeux en l'air, le visage rougissant et le sourire graveleux. »

Un claquement et un _Mais c'est pas vrai_ murmuré proviennent de ma droite. La situation en deviendrait presque embarrassante.

Le blond, gêné par l'attitude de son tuteur, attrape la clef tendue par celui-ci et s'engage dans les couloirs, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante des mots que je ne parviens pas à comprendre — mais qui ne doivent pas m'être adressés.

La chambre pourrait être des plus banales sans ses panneaux menant vers l'extérieur. Les ouvrant avec précaution, je découvre une petite plage — sans doute privée — et l'océan déferlant avec toute sa beauté et sa majesté. J'en ai le souffle coupé.

« Il a pas fait les choses à moitié le vieux... Il a beau être un pervers mauvais dragueur, il sait ce qui est beau et y mettre les moyens.

– D'où vient tout cet argent d'ailleurs ? l'interrogé-je, curieux.

– De ses affreux bouquins. Il est super connu dans le milieu. Il y en a écrit d'autres aussi, sur les villes qu'il traverse, sur ce qu'il peut observer, sur l'histoire du Japon. Et il y en a un qui parle d'un étranger qui vient s'installer au Japon et qui n'y est pas très bien accueilli. Il s'est inspiré de la vie de ma mère. Et le héros, il porte le prénom de Naruto.

– Il se nomme comme toi ? m'interloqué-je, surpris.

– C'est plutôt moi qui m'appelle comme lui. Mes parents, touchés du geste, ont décidé de m'appeler comme lui.

– C'est une très belle preuve d'amitié de la part de tes parents.

– Oui. Le vieux faisait presque partie de la famille. Il venait diner tous les dimanches midi, manger le bœuf bourguignon de ma mère. Il a jamais eu de femme — enfin, pas plus de deux semaines — a jamais eu d'enfants. C'est pour ça que mes parents l'on choisit comme parrain pour moi.

– Pour qu'il s'occupe de toi quand eux ne pouvaient pas le faire.

– Exactement. Tu sais... Je me fais peut-être mal au front en le voyant agir comme un adolescent en chaleur, mais je tiens énormément à lui. C'est un peu comme la seule famille qu'il me reste au Japon — mes deux grands-parents paternels sont morts quand j'étais gosse.

– Et ta famille en France ? Qu'a-t-elle fait quand elle a appris la mort de tes parents ?

– Rien. Elle a envoyé des fleurs, un mot sans une once de sentiments et c'est tout. Ils n'ont même pas fait le déplacement pour la cérémonie en leur honneur. Ma mère m'a un jour dit que sa propre mère ne cautionnait pas son mariage avec mon père, ainsi que son déménagement. Quitter la France, la femme qui l'a élevée, ses élèves dans son lycée, c'était faire preuve d'un incroyable égoïsme pour elle. Mais elle a préféré suivre son cœur que sa raison et est partie avec mon père. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais regretté son choix.

– Si j'avais été à sa place, je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose qu'elle, dis-je, réfléchissant légèrement.

– Suivre tes sentiments plutôt que ton devoir ?

– Oui. Et toi, qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais été ta mère ? »

Je le vois hésiter, jouer avec ses doigts et éviter mon regard. Il baisse la tête, la relève, soupire et pense à ce qu'il pourrait me dire. Puis, dans un sourire, il finit par me fixer et affirme :

« J'aurais fait exactement la même chose »

 _Alors pourquoi tes yeux disent le contraire, pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps à me répondre ? Pourquoi ton sourire sonne faux, pourquoi tes mots sont comme une cacophonie à mes oreilles ? Pourquoi me mens-tu ?_

Alors que je dépaquète mes affaires avec soin et les place dans les étagères prévues à cet effet, j'entends une longue plainte provenant de la salle de bain.

« Bon sang ce que j'ai faim ! »

L'affamé sort en trombe de la pièce, faisant coulisser les panneaux de papier qui n'avaient pas demandé un traitement si violent. Mes yeux déviant vers mon téléphone portable — je viens d'envoyer un message à ma famille afin de leur donner quelques nouvelles — je me focalise sur l'heure affichée en blanc sur mon fond de verrouillage. Dix-huit heures trente trois. Jiraya-san ne nous ayant pas donné d'instructions pour le repas, je ne peux rassurer Naruto sur le rapide soulagement de son insatiable envie de manger.

« J'ai toujours quelques sucreries si tu le souhaites.

– Avec joie ! J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger n'importe quoi. »

Mon sac à proximité, je sors mon sachet de congélation contenant mes gourmandises. Je l'ouvre délicatement — la fermeture est fragile — et le présente au blond, qui en salive d'avance. Il s'approche donc de moi — je suis toujours au sol, déballant mes affaires — et me donne, en guise de salaire, un baiser sur la joue. Je souris au contact et reprends mon activité, content d'avoir rendu service. Mon petit ami s'installe en face de moi et m'observe, tout en dévorant mes crocodiles.

Je n'ai aucune envie de lancer la discussion, tentant d'oublier l'épisode face à la mer en m'occupant de mes valises. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi m'a-t-il menti. Ne nous faisions pas mutuellement confiance ? Est-ce que cet honneur évoqué se rapporte au fait qu'il veuille entrer dans l'armée, que son pays soit important pour lui ? S'il avait à choisir entre le Japon et moi, prendrait-il le pays du Soleil Levant ? Et moi, serais-je capable d'accepter sa décision, engendrant, irrévocablement, une séparation ? La réponse à cette dernière question est déjà toute trouvée. Il me sera impossible d'accepter une rupture, pas après ce qui s'est passé dans le temple. Nous sommes désormais trop liés pour que tout se brise comme je l'ai fait en juillet.

« T'es sûr que ça va Sasuke ? Tu fais une tête vraiment bizarre.

– Je suis simplement plongé dans mes pensées, excuse-moi. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ?

– Je me demandais si ça te dirait d'aller sur la plage, profiter du beau temps. Les nuages sont enfin partis.

– Avec plaisir. Laisse-moi simplement enfiler quelque chose de plus adapté et je suis à toi. »

Dans les étagères fraichement investies de mes affaires, je vais chercher un sort de bain ainsi qu'un t-shirt à rayures bleues et blanches. Pudique, je vais me cacher dans la salle de bain afin de me changer. Je reviens dans la pièce principale avec une serviette gracieusement prêtée par l'hôtel en main.

Naruto, habillé également en conséquence, semble trépigner sur place, à la manière d'un enfant découvrant pour la toute première fois l'océan. Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, il me saisit le haut du poignet et m'emmène à sa suite vers la plage. Touché par la joie qu'il dégage, j'oublie mes questions pour un temps et déplace sa main vers la mienne, afin de le suivre plus facilement.

Nous choisissons une parcelle proche de l'eau — sans pour autant la toucher — et nous nous installons en toute tranquillité. Je me couche sur le dos, me félicite intérieurement d'avoir pris mes lunettes de soleil correctrices et me lance dans un face à face avec le ciel. Comme le blond l'avait dit, il est désormais bleu, attendant que l'astre lumineux se couche avant de se colorer de violet et de rose, puis de se piqueter d'étoiles.

Survolté par une énergie qui paraît infinie, Naruto s'élance vers l'eau et y plonge la tête la première. Il en ressort de suite, galvanisé par sa rencontre avec l'élément. Heureux d'avoir pu se refroidir de manière si rapide et si efficace, il revient vers sa serviette et s'allonge, se collant légèrement à moi. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il décale sa tête vers mon épaule gauche. Ses cheveux mouillés entrent en contact avec mon menton, sa peau fraiche avec la mienne, chauffant au soleil.

« Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? m'interroge-t-il malgré sa position.

– Aucunement. J'aime te sentir si proche de moi.

– Tu vas me faire rougir en disant des trucs aussi adorables. Faut vraiment que t'arrête.

– Et pourtant, je ne fais que dire la vérité. Tu as la tête contre mon cœur, tu peux en attester par toi-même. Dans une pareille position, il m'est impossible de te mentir.

– D'accord. J'aurais donc une question pour toi, si ça ne te dérange pas. Pendant le festival, à Koyasan, est-ce que tu as couché avec moi par pitié, parce que je pleurais à cause de mes parents ?

– Je dois t'avouer que lorsque je t'ai amené dans le bus, c'était la pitié qui me faisait mouvoir. Je ne supportais pas, égoïstement, de te voir souffrir et je voulais tout faire pour que la tristesse s'efface de ton visage. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la chambre, que nous avons commencé à nous embrasser de manière si... fiévreuse... C'était mon envie et le plaisir qui dictaient mes mouvements. Le lendemain matin, tu ne me faisais aucunement pitié et pourtant, nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de recommencer. »

Satisfait de ma réponse, il se déplace complètement afin de monter à califourchon sur le bas de mon buste. Gêné par cette déferlante d'affection, je rougis et essaie de demander ce qui se passe. Mais je suis coupé dans mon élan par deux lèvres qui viennent se plaquer contre les miennes, à demi-ouvertes. Le baiser est mouillé, rapide et frustrant, si bien que lorsque la tête blonde s'écarte de moi, ce sont mes mains derrière sa nuque qui la ramène contre moi.

Les baisers s'enchainent, nous roulons dans le sable, emportés, sans nous soucier du reste. J'essaie d'intercaler quelques mots entre les différentes embrassades, mais ma propre voix semble me jouer des tours. Je laisse donc les sentiments, heureux d'une telle situation, s'exprimer avec toute leur force.

Alors que Naruto est au-dessus de moi, me regardant de bas en haut, il déclare, de façon totalement neutre.

« On est plein de sable. On ferait mieux de rentrer »

Déçu d'être coupé si abruptement dans un moment si agréable, j'attrape la main qu'il me propose et me relève. Je vais chercher mes quelques affaires, abandonnées là dans tout notre élan et entre dans la chambre, à la suite du blond. Il se secoue tout le corps afin de chasser le plus de sable possible et m'encourage à faire de même — malgré le flagrant ridicule de la situation. Naruto, sans la moindre explication, me mène à la salle de bain. Il ouvre les robinets de la douche et se déshabille, malgré ma flagrante présence dans la pièce — je deviens alors aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Dos à moi — subitement intéressé par le plafond à carreaux blancs — il me glisse, la voix suave.

« Je n'allais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. C'est juste que le sable, ce n'est pas très adapté... Tu me rejoins ? J'ai peur de me sentir seul sous cette douche très _chaude. »_

Le sang de mon visage redescend immédiatement vers le reste de mon corps. Mon t-shirt va rejoindre le carrelage de la salle de bain, ainsi que mon bermuda. La douche, construite à l'italienne, est déjà recouverte de vapeur d'eau. J'y entre avec plaisir, l'eau chaude ruisselant sur ma peau. Naruto est de dos, mimant une personne se lavant les cheveux.

Affamés, je me glisse silencieusement vers lui, couvrant le haut de ses épaules et son cou de baisers papillons. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à cet assaut, il se retourne vers moi et me ramène contre lui — s'étant préalablement déplacé afin de ne pas se blesser avec les pommeaux de douche. Tout mon être se cogne contre le sien et les choses intéressantes commencent enfin.

Ce fut la meilleure douche de toute ma vie.

« Les gamins, vous êtes prêts ? Nous allons diner, toque doucement Jiraya-san contre la porte de notre chambre. »

Endormi contre Naruto, je ne perçois que très peu cette voix venue d'un monde brumeux. Le voyage, le rangement dans la chambre, les émotions qui m'ont traversé de part en part ainsi que nos ébats dans la salle de bain, tout ceci m'a épuisé. J'essaie d'ouvrir un œil, mais le referme aussitôt, mes rétines se sentant agressées par tant de lumière. Mon ventre ne crie pas famine ; je ne fais aucun effort pour me réveiller. Au bord du monde des songes, j'entends le vieil homme entrer dans la chambre, faisant attention au moindre bruit. Dans un nuage de rêve, je le vois sourire de façon sincère, avant de repartir comme il est venu.

Il est plus de vingt-deux heures lorsque je rouvre les yeux. Dans la pièce flotte une délicieuse odeur de poisson, ce qui réveille mon estomac. Curieux, je vais inspecter la boîte posée non loin de moi. Elle contient une part de poisson cuit à la vapeur, des petits légumes ainsi qu'une portion conséquente de riz. Un petit mot, écrit d'une jolie calligraphie, accompagne le tout.

 _Bon appétit mon teme. On est parti se promener avec Jiraya, téléphone si tu veux nous rejoindre._

Je souris à l'appellation ainsi qu'au geste, avant de commencer mon repas. En trois bouchées, tout est avalé — j'avais finalement plus faim que je ne le pensais. Fixant le mot de Naruto, je réfléchis longuement à la possibilité de les rejoindre. Ils ont également besoin de moments seuls tous les deux — j'accapare beaucoup l'attention du blond, je le sais. Je décide donc de les laisser tranquilles. Enfilant une veste légère noire au-dessus de mon t-shirt rouge aux dessins étranges — un don d'Itachi — j'attrape le double des clefs de la chambre et vais explorer les environs de l'hôtel.

La rue dans lequel l'établissement se situe est très animée, même après dix heures. Des bars, des restaurants délivrant leur dernier service, des hôtels accueillant des touristes épuisés de leur périple. Je croise quelques personnes, seules ou accompagnées, dans le même état d'esprit que moi — celui d'une promenade. D'un respectueux geste de la tête, je les salue, oubliant parfois le sourire accompagnant le mouvement. Désireux de trouver un semblant de tranquillité, j'enclenche ma musique, calme et douce, et dévie ma route vers la plage.

Ici, ce sont surtout des groupes de jeunes, souvent à quatre ou cinq, que je rencontre. Ce sont sans doute des locaux, venus s'amuser le temps d'une journée à la mer. Certaines filles, ainsi que de jaloux garçons croisent mon regard désintéressé. Je ne désire pas me faire des amis, aussi éphémères que sont ceux que l'on rencontre en vacances. Je n'ai, de toute façon, jamais été doué pour cela.

À travers la douce voix de Chris Martin et des notes de piano de la chanson que j'écoute, je perçois des interpellations peu sympathiques envers ma personne.

« Bah alors, on n'a pas d'amis ? On se balade seul sur la plage ?

– Connais-tu cet adage ? Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, réponds-je, n'abandonnant pas mon flegme habituel. »

Lassé, je finis par arrêter de me soucier de tout ce que l'on peut me dire et ne prends même plus la peine de retirer mes écouteurs. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Le paysage autour de moi est bien plus intéressant. Les étoiles au-dessus de moi me narguent de leur brillance et je décide, d'un commun accord avec moi-même, de me trouver une colline ou une quelconque butte surélevée afin de les observer. Je me rapproche peu à peu de la mer qui gronde doucement, venant s'échouer à mes pieds. Un rocher, quelque peu malmené par les eaux, m'appelle de sa douce voix. Je vais m'y assoir — sur les pieds afin de ne pas trop me tâcher — et respire profondément le bon air marin.

Le paysage est digne d'une véritable nature morte. L'eau calme s'écoule sur la plage et vient se perdre sur le rocher, la Lune et ses consœurs les étoiles se reflètent dans l'onde. C'est à en peindre une toile.

Je reste dans cette position plus de vingt minutes, sans un bruit, sans un mouvement, les yeux fermés. J'écoute l'océan qui vient et repart, continuellement. J'entends les groupes d'amis qui rentrent, heureux de leur soirée, je perçois le vent qui fait voler mes cheveux et mon t-shirt. La musique éteinte, le silence ne reprend tout de même pas ses droits, du moins pas entièrement. Il n'est pas oppressant, il ne m'englobe pas de son aura noire capable de me couper du monde — ce que je redoute par-dessus tout. Il est juste _présent._

C'est lorsque la fatigue semble à nouveau pointer à mes paupières que mes jambes se décident enfin à me ramener vers l'hôtel. Je traverse à nouveau les rues animées de l'allée. Les bars sont presque pleins, les joues s'échauffent au gré des verres de mauvaise bière, les voix montent au ciel dans des chansons paillardes qui feraient saigner les oreilles de tout bon chanteur. Pourtant, passer devant tous ces salaryman profitant de leur fin de soirée me fait sourire. Intérieurement, je me fais la promesse de ne jamais devenir l'un d'eux.

Alors que je suis toujours en marche vers un futon bien moelleux et la douce perspective de retrouver le creux des bras de Naruto, je me fais alpaguer par des clients d'un pub à l'allure plus que quelconque. Si, fatigué, je ne réagis pas tout de suite, c'est à l'entente d'un certain surnom que tout mon corps picote et que je tique violemment. Je suis prêt, dans tout le calme qui qualifie ma personne, à aller faire savoir à celui qui a impunément ouvert la bouche ma façon de penser. On ne me traite pas d'enfoiré sans que je ne réagisse.

 _« Bon sang, mais t'es sourd ou quoi, teme_ _? »_

Avides, mes yeux cherchent une tête blonde parmi toutes celles noires ou brunes. Elle remue au centre de la pièce, soufflant contre mon apparente surdité. Avant qu'il ne se lève, je rejoins la table en trois pas, faisant comme si j'avais toujours été là.

« Je ne suis aucunement sourd, c'est toi qui es aveugle, dobe »

Il se retourne — il me cherchait des yeux dans toute la salle — et manque de renverser les quelques verres qui attendent d'être bus, déposés sur la table.

« Bah... t'es là depuis quand ? Je t'ai pas vu arriver.

– Je suis ici depuis un certain temps, souligné-je, avec la complicité de Jiraya-san, qui rit sous cape, les joues rouges.

– C'est pas drôle Papy ! »

Comme pour montrer un certain énervement, il attrape un shot, plein parmi les vides, et le descend cul sec. Il grimace au goût de l'alcool fort et m'en propose un d'un sourire. Regardant le petit verre au liquide transparent avec intérêt, je l'empoigne avec grand soin et imite Naruto. Je me surprends à apprécier ce feu qui coule dans ma gorge. Curieux, je demande à mon apprenti barman ce que je viens de boire — ce que j'aurais dû faire dès le départ.

« Alors, non, je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas du saké. Ce n'est qu'une simple vodka.

– C'est très fort, mais appréciable.

– Par contre, explique-t-il, on va éviter d'en recommander. Parce que je me doute que tu veuilles finir dans un état... pareil. »

Il me pointe la troisième personne à notre table, qui regarde dans le vide, le visage rouge. Jiraya-san doit sentir que nous parlons de lui, car il se retourne vers nous, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Oooooh Sasukeeee ! J't'avais pas vu. D'puis quand que t'es là ?

– Il est complètement rond... m'indique Naruto. Allez, Papy, on rentre à l'hôtel !

– Bah, déjà ? Sasuke vient juste d'arriver ! On va pas partir, on peut profiter de sa présence, non ? Y a pas que toi qu'y a droit, que je sache, mon petit...

– Il va finir par faire quelque chose de bête. Tu peux aller payer s'il te plait ? me demande-t-il en me donnant une liasse de yens.

J'essaie de trouver le numéro de la table afin de ne pas paraître perdu devant le barman. Une fois détecté, je vais donner l'argent au comptoir.

Le chemin vers l'hôtel est parsemé de difficultés, résidant principalement dans le fait que Jiraya-san ne parvienne pas à marcher droit. Reposant sur nos quatre épaules, il se cogne dans chaque mur qu'il a le malheur de croiser. Nous nous excusons auprès des passants, des commerçants dérangés — certains sourient, d'autres nous font la morale.

Une fois dans le bâtiment où nous dormons, je me félicite pour avoir retenu le numéro de la chambre de l'ivrogne. Sitôt la clef tournée dans la serrure, il s'effondre au sol comme statue poussée par le vent. Le trainant — il s'est déjà endormi — nous le positionnons bien au chaud dans son futon, sans pour autant prendre la peine de le déshabiller — nous ne voulons pas être traumatisés à vie. Dénichant une bassine dans la salle de bain, Naruto la dépose à côté de son parrain — en cas d'incident nocturne. Une fois assurés que tout va bien pour Jiraya-san, nous soupirons de connivence et de fatigue et nous rentrons dans notre chambre. La journée fut longue.

Contrairement à cette mémorable nuit au temple, je suis le premier à me réveiller. Le Soleil n'est pas encore bien haut dans le ciel, mais les couleurs de ce dernier sont magnifiques. Enroulé dans la couverture du futon, je me lève en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible et vais m'assoir au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte. Le Pacifique est calme, serein et reposant. Bercé par son doux rythme, je laisse s'incliner ma tête vers le bois des panneaux. Je lutte contre le sommeil, moi qui me croyais bien réveillé. Fixant une dernière fois l'extraordinaire ciel paré de violet, je ferme les yeux.

Ce sont de douces caresses qui me font sortir du monde des songes. Ouvrant un œil, ma pupille se déplace à l'extrémité de ma cornée et je découvre une main légèrement hâlée.

« Salut... glisse Naruto, souriant très discrètement. »

D'une main chaude sortie du futon, je saisis délicatement les doigts qui ondulent toujours sur ma peau. Une fois entre les miens, j'approche son propriétaire vers moi. Une fois que le blond est suffisamment près de moi, ma main se déplace dans sa nuque et je le ramène avec plaisir contre mes lèvres. Le baiser est court, digne du salut qu'il m'a lancé.

« Je ne voudrais pas briser ce moment très mignon, mais j'ai faim, déclare solennellement le français, toujours contre moi. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en les roulant, avant d'entreprendre de me lever de ma position devenant inconfortable. M'habillant rapidement, je passe, dans un grognement de mon estomac, la porte principale de notre chambre. J'ai également envie de me sustenter.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons aux bains de... qui sont les plus beaux de toute cette charmante ville. Ils sont également en plein air, tout en étant tout de même intimistes. Je vous propose de nous ressourcer ce matin et de nous faire chouchouter par des mains expertes cette après-midi. »

Jiraya-san est frais et ne semble pas porter de séquelles de sa folle nuit dans ce bar, ce qui ne semble pas surprendre son filleul. Il doit avoir un organisme supportant les doses élevées d'alcool.

Le petit déjeuner est rapidement terminé et nous partons nous préparer dans nos chambres respectives. Il faut être propre pour entrer dans les bains, c'est la règle. Après une rapide douche, seul et froide, j'enfile des vêtements confortables et que l'on peut facilement retirer.

Une bonne demi-heure après le petit déjeuner, nous nous mettons en route vers les bains. Les routes piétonnes ne sont que très peu fréquentées aussi tôt dans la matinée — il n'est pas plus de huit heures. Les osens choisis par Jiraya-san ne sont pas trop éloignés de notre hôtel, si bien que nous y sommes en moins de vingt minutes de marche. Quelques matinaux courageux traversent également la porte en même temps que nous. Le vieil homme s'occupe de nous acheter trois places et nous allons directement nous changer. Les habits vont rejoindre un petit panier que je pose sur une étagère prévue à cet effet. Je ressors des vestiaires avec uniquement une serviette autour des hanches. Patient, j'attends que les deux autres aient fini de se déshabiller avant me plonger dans les eaux chaudes. Enfin, après quelques minutes, Naruto et Jiraya-san apparaissent, dans la même tenue que moi. Un signe de tête pour signifier qu'ils sont prêts et j'ouvre le panneau de bois qui donne sur l'extérieur. Les doux embruns, signe que nous sommes bien en face d'un océan, viennent doucement me caresser le visage et emplir mes poumons de leur bon air.

Devant nous se trouvent trois bains, qui ne semblent pourtant que très peu différents, tous trois donnant sur la mer. Un regard lubrique et le vieil homme s'échappe vers les séparations, menant vers les bains féminins. Soupirant du comportement d'adolescent de celui qui est censé être responsable de notre petit groupe, Naruto entre un des bains. C'est le plus excentré, soustrait du regard des gens par des plaques de bois. Délaissant ma serviette en la pliant soigneusement, je me plonge dans l'eau avec délectation. La chaleur qui s'en dégage se repend sur l'entièreté de ma peau. J'avance doucement dans l'onde, me focalisant sur les vagues à l'apparence calme qui m'entourent — et non à une autre forme aux cheveux blonds non loin de moi. Je m'appuie sur le rebord qui sépare l'océan des bains et soupire d'aise. Je ne suis pas particulièrement stressé, mais le délassement me fait un bien que je n'aurais imaginé.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si intéressant que tu n'en dises rien ? vient se placer Naruto à mes côtés.

– La beauté de la Nature. Les deux bleus différents de la mer et du ci, qui, pourtant, se fondent l'un dans l'autre au-delà de l'horizon. Je ne sais comment décrire ce que je ressens présentement. Mais... arrête-moi si je me trompe, serais-tu jaloux de l'importance que je donne au paysage ?

– Je... mais pas du tout, rougit-il, faisant bouger l'eau dans de grands mouvements afin de se donner raison.

– J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu ne sais pas mentir Naruto. Mais qu'importe, cette réaction me fait chaud au cœur et le fait battre bien plus vite que la normale, réponds-je malicieusement, me retournant vers lui. »

Il me fixe en sifflant comme un serpent. Je souris à ce petit bruit, me plongeant dans le ciel d'été de mon vis-à-vis. Me rapprochant inexorablement, je glisse, la voix basse :

« Sache que parmi toutes les merveilles de la nature, ce seront toujours tes yeux que je préférerais. Et de loin.

– T'as toujours le bon mot à dire. C'est énervant. Super... super... énervant, murmure-t-il en franchissant les derniers espaces entre nous. »

Il est désormais à quelques centimètres de moi. J'avale difficilement ma salive, pour m'empêcher de craquer. Mais la tentation, l'eau chaude, la soudaine proximité, les battements deoe mon cur, les mots que je viens de dire, tout ceci est bien plus puissant que ma faible volonté. D'un même mouvement, nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre. Mes mains, habituées, vont chercher les cheveux blonds à la base de la nuque de mon vis-à-vis et l'attirent plus à moi. Naruto fait exactement la même chose, en plaquant doucement mon dos contre le bord des bains. Ses mains descendent vers ma taille, qu'il enserre sans me faire mal — au contraire. Dans un souffle que je parviens à sauver de toute ces chaudes embrassades, je murmure, exalté :

« J'ai... env... ie de... de... Maintenant... tout de suite... Je ne peux pas attendre... L'hôtel est... trop loin... »

Le message est très rapidement compris et les baisers reprennent, plus sensuels que les précédents. Mes mains, à leur tour, descendent sur le corps de Naruto, mais plus bas que sa taille. Au contact de mes paumes, il bascule la tête en arrière et se mordille la lèvre de bonheur. C'est à son tour d'explorer des terrains plus dangereux. Je halète, bouillant comme un volcan. Entreprenant, je bouge dans l'eau afin d'échanger nos places — le blond est désormais contre le rebord du bain. Dévorant sa peau aussi chaude que la mienne, je susurre.

« Prêt pour les choses sérieuses ?

– Je n'attends que ça. »

Encouragé par cette simple phrase faisant office de feu vert, j'entame la seconde — et plus importante — partie de cet échange. L'eau facilite les mouvements, saccadés et répétitifs. La chaleur monte encore d'un cran, comme si cela était encore possible. Mon cœur semble battre dans tous les pores de ma peau, jusqu'au bout de mes orteils. L'énergie navigue à toute allure dans mes veines, je transpire à grosses gouttes et me meurtris les lèvres afin de ne pas libérer ma voix. Je respire à plein nez la délicieuse odeur de Naruto, enivrante au possible. Au meilleure moment, je lui embrasse la nuque, présentée devant moi comme le dîner d'un vampire. Mes dents se joignent doucement à mes lèvres. Et là, tout contre cette peau douce, presque sucrée, je soupire d'aise. Mes yeux se ferment, je m'éloigne délicatement sans pour autant me séparer de lui. Épuisés, nous nous laissons aller l'un contre l'autre dans l'eau bienfaisante.

Avec un léger mouvement de main, j'essaie d'effacer les traces de notre passage — ce n'est pas aussi simple que dans la douche. Tout aussi gêné que moi, Naruto m'aide dans ma tâche. Soudain, il me saisit le bras et me fait arrêter ma besogne. Il baisse la tête — du moins, autant que l'eau lui permet de le faire.

« Tu vas me prendre pour je ne sais pas quoi, mais... je... j'en... »

Les sens se réveillent aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient couchés et je l'attire à nouveau à moi, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Et, enivrés par l'eau chaude, nous avons recommencé.

Les massages de l'après-midi furent bénéfiques et manquèrent de me faire m'endormir sur la table. En ressortant de l'institut, je ne sentais plus un muscle de mon corps. Nous sommes désormais dans notre chambre, Naruto fixant le plafond sans grand intérêt et moi, essayant de lire un livre — mais après avoir assimilé trois fois la même phrase, je finis par laisser tomber.

« Puis-je te poser une question indiscrète ? lancé-je, en déposant mon ouvrage à terre.

– Au point où nous en sommes dans notre relation, je crois que rien ne pourrait me gêner. Alors je t'écoute.

– Est-ce que j'étais ta première fois ?

– Oui. Et j'en suis bien heureux. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé de tel avec Gaara. Il avait honte, il ne voulait pas, il me répétait tout le temps qu'il n'était pas prêt. Et pourtant, je savais qu'il en était _tout à fait_ capable. Il me l'a raconté, avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Mais c'était avec des filles, bien souvent draguées un soir dans une fête ou au lycée. »

Le rouge aux joues, je souris franchement, heureux.

Une belle nappe à carreaux rouges est parfaitement déposée sur le sable. Quatre grosses pierres retiennent le tout, afin que rien ne s'envole. Trois bols, ainsi que trois paires de baguettes accompagnent les récipients. Au centre, un pack de bières de qualité intermédiaire constitue les seules boissons disponibles pour ce petit pique-nique improvisé. Jiraya-san, le visage rouge, qui s'approche en racontant comment il s'est fait repérer aux bains et le souvenir que sa joue a de la gifle de chaque jeune femme présente ce jour-là. Le rire clair de Naruto, agrémentant la petite histoire d'un _Je te l'avais bien dit, que ça te serve de leçon, papy._ Les pas sur le sable, les paquets de nouille instantanée qui glissent dans les bols, le vieil homme indiquant qu'il a oublié quelque chose d'important et repart comme il est venu, en disant des anecdotes. Patient et peu affamé, j'attends, assis face à l'océan. Il s'agit de notre dernière soirée dans ce magnifique lieu de vacances. Mon cœur se pince à la perspective de rentrer à Konoha et de retrouver le chemin de l'école — qui reprend dans quelques jours, à mon plus grand malheur. Vêtu d'une fine chemise de lin bleue, je frissonne. Le sinueux vent océanique s'infiltre avec joie entre les pans de mes vêtements.

« T'es songeur, mon Sasuke ? »

Je sursaute à moitié, avant de tourner la tête vers le bond, qui s'installe sans grâce à mes côtés. Il est également en chemise et sa blancheur rehausse son ciel d'été.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu menti l'autre soir ?

– Pardon ? Mais euh... quand ça ?

– Lorsque nous discutions de ta mère et du fait qu'elle a choisi ses sentiments par rapport à son devoir de professeur et son patriotisme, tu m'as avoué, après un long silence, que tu aurais fait la même chose qu'elle. Mais je sais que tu ne me disais pas la vérité. Alors, je me demandais pourquoi l'as-tu fait. N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

– Alors tu as préféré me mentir. Explique-moi, ne fais pas les questions et les réponses.

– Je veux être soldat Sasuke. Ce qui implique que je vais sans doute donner ma vie pour la nation. Que le patriotisme, ça sera inscrit dans mes veines. Les sentiments, le cœur et tout ça, c'est pas sûr. On prend des décisions sur des émotions passagères et ça peut engendrer des trucs à long terme désastreux. Le pays, c'est du concret, c'est du réel, c'est du solide. On est que très rarement déçue par elle. Les sentiments, ça peut te faire t'ouvrir les veines, et je sais de quoi je parle. Tu crois vraiment que tu étais prêt à entendre ce genre truc, alors qu'on passe d'excellentes vacances, alors qu'on a fait a un pas de géant dans notre relation, alors qu'on est bien, assis sur le sable, le vent soufflant dans nos chemises. Tu sais quoi, j'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, et me disputer avec toi est la dernière chose que je veux faire.

– Les sentiments, ce n'est pas sûr ? Alors que suis-je ? Une incertitude humaine ? demandé-je, blessé que l'on me traite avec si peu d'égard.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Toi, t'es... toi. T'es bien plus que des sentiments. Mais je sais que tu es totalement capable de te tailler, de m'ignorer et de me traiter de tous les noms. Alors tu es quelqu'un d'absolument génial, t'es magnifique et je t'aime vraiment. Mais tu n'es pas une certitude, lâche-t-il, plus que sérieux.

– Que te faut-il de plus ? Que te faut-il de plus pour que je devienne cette certitude ?

– Mais j'en sais rien ! s'énerve Naruto. On est que des ados Sasuke, on devrait pas discuter de ce genre de chose, on devrait profiter du temps présent, s'embrasser de façon clichée au clair de lune et faire l'amour sous les étoiles. Et puis, cette certitude, elle bien trop puissante pour en parler maintenant, à dix-huit ans. On a le temps encore, tout le temps.

– Ha ? Nous avons le temps ? Ne vas-tu pas t'engager à l'armée dès que nous aurons quitté le lycée ? Tu vas mourir heureux sous les balles de je ne sais quel pays, tes collègues vont retrouver ton corps mutilé, et deux généraux tout de noir vêtus vont un jour venir frapper à ma porte en m'annonçant que mon meilleur ami — puisque tu n'auras rien dit sur notre réelle relation à tes supérieurs — est mort pour la patrie et que je dois être fier de ce que tu as fait pour la nation. Parce que tu auras oublié tes propres sentiments au profit de cette nation qui t'offrira qu'une boîte de bois comme dernière demeure. Et qu'aurais-je comme certitude ? Mes yeux mouillés de larmes ? Mon cœur meurtri ? Mes jambes me lâchant ?

– Arrête de dire que je vais mourir sur-le-champ ! Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

– Parce que c'est la vie Naruto. Tu me l'as montré en juin. Elle est fragile, elle peut se briser avec une facilité déconcertante. Pourtant, elle fait partie des belles certitudes de notre monde. Alors pourquoi ne crois-tu pas en la certitude qu'est l'Amour ? L'amour que tu me portes, que je te porte ? Pourquoi n'y crois-tu pas ? »

Ma question flotte vers lui, mais il n'y répond pas. Il me fixe comme jamais il ne l'a fait. Son visage ne laisse transparaitre aucune émotion. Enfin, ce qu'il pense. Mais moi, ayant appris à lire bien au-delà des traits fermés, des lèvres pincées, du nez se dilatant, je vois au travers de ces yeux tempétueux que cette discussion est loin d'être terminée. Ce soir, ma question en restera une. Ce soir, mes interrogations se sont envolées vers lui. Il les a saisies au vol et les garde bien précieusement. Je le sais.

« On a pas fini Sasuke. Ce sujet reviendra sur le devant de la table. On sera obligé d'en reparler. »

Et, attrapant sa manche comme un jeune enfant le ferait avec sa mère, je glisse, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Je le sais bien »

Et j'aimerais, au plus profond de moi, ne pas le savoir. Ne pas avoir demandé la raison du mensonge, ne pas avoir détecté ce dernier dans les agissements de Naruto. M'enfoncer dans ma naïveté et mon trop-plein d'optimiste. Que le beau tableau de ce merveilleux mois d'août n'ait pas été taché par cette dispute. Que celle-ci n'en promette pas d'autres, sans doute plus violentes, sans doute plus meurtrières.

Une unique larme roule sur ma joue. Elle a un étrange goût salé qui reste sur la langue.


	9. Septembre

Septembre

A Konoha, le mois de septembre est l'un des plus doux de l'année. Il fait bon y vivre ; la fin de l'été a beau se profiler, j'enfile une simple chemise dont je relève les manches, avant de nouer la cravate bleue du lycée. Un gilet sous le bras, je sors de ma chambre sans grande joie de retrouver, dès le matin, le sympathique visage de Madara-sensei.

« T'en fais une tête petit frère. T'as appris une mauvaise nouvelle ou quoi ?

— Mon professeur de mathématique ne s'est pas trouvé une passion pour les voyage à l'autre bout de la planète. C'est triste pour lui.

— Sarcasme ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, indiquant à Itachi que je ne prendrais pas la peine de répondre à une question si bête. Je m'installe à la table du petit déjeuner - désertée par les deux figures parentales. Un bol de riz bien rempli m'attend sagement, ainsi qu'une conséquente part d'omelette sucrée - et je remercie intérieurement ma mère pour avoir pensé à moi en faisant la cuisine ce matin. Ayant balayé sa vaisselle sale vers un bord de la table inoccupé, Itachi se penche vers moi, une lueur malicieuse flottant dans ses deux pupilles noires.

« Alors ?...

— Alors quoi ? demandé-je, oubliant mon habituelle façon de parler et déposant mes baguettes sur le rebord de mon bol.

— Tes vacances ? Comme c'était ? Vous avez fait des choses intéressantes ? »

Un grain de riz se bloque dans ma gorge sur le coup de la surprise et je tousse violemment afin de m'en débarrasser. C'est à grand recourt d'eau que le vil aliment daigne enfin traverser ma trachée de façon normale.

« Pardon ?

— Et bien, avez-vous visité des lieux dignes d'intérêt ? J'étais déçu que tu ne prennes pas de photos d'ailleurs... Bon sang, mais tu pensais à quoi ? »

Je baisse la tête, souriant dans mon mal-être, les joues plus rouges que le sofa du salon. Je respire doucement afin de retrouver une couleur normale et réponds, le plus naturellement possible :

« Rien du tout, voyons. »

Itachi ouvre la bouche afin de répliquer mais la sonnerie de la porte le coupe dans son élan et je file comme un voleur ouvrir à mon possible sauveur, saisissant mon sac au passage. Comme je me l'imaginais, Naruto est derrière la porte, souriant. Je tourne la poignée de porte avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Il ne faut pas que tu entres. Itachi. J'ai fait une maladresse. Une maladresse nous concernant. Alors, pour ton bien et le mien, il vaut mieux que tu ne le vois pas. Et ne pose pas de questions, ordonné-je presque, pointant un doigt vers son visage troublé.

— Euh...bonjour à toi aussi Sasuke. Très content de te voir. Je vais à peu près bien, merci de le demander. »

Je cligne des yeux, avant de me pencher vers lui et l'embrasser brièvement, et de platement m'excuser de mon franc égoïsme. Naruto secoue sa tête pour me signifier que ce n'est rien. D'un rapide geste, je place mon sac sur mon épaule et saisit délicatement la main que le blond me présente. Sans un mot, nous nous dirigeons vers la gare.

Le retour de mes agréables vacances s'est fait dans une étrange ambiance. Après notre dispute, nous avons diné sur la plage. Je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche pour parler, et regardais mes nouilles comme la chose la plus fascinante au monde. Les affaires furent rapidement empaquetées et déposées dans la voiture, avant un départ teinté de mélancolie. Le silence s'est installé dans l'habitacle, agrémenté par la chanson qui m'avait fait dire de si belles choses à l'aller. Mais mon téléphone n'a pas vibré. Je suis rentré chez moi sans une once d'énergie - si bien que je me suis directement mis au lit. Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard, au lac de nos débuts, que le contact est enfin revenu. Nous nous sommes tous deux excusé, sans pour autant y croire. Nous savions tous les deux que cette dispute n'était pas terminée.

C'est sous un beau Soleil, accompagné d'un ciel parfaitement bleu, que nous arrivons au lycée. Dans la cour intérieure, sous le cerisier qui n'est plus en fleur, que nous retrouvons Sakura-chan, seule. Ses yeux aujourd'hui bleus brillent de joie.

« Alors ces vacances ? Intéressantes ? démarre-t-elle, sur les chapeaux de roues.»

Je rougis instantanément, me rappelant les interrogations de mon frère, moins d'une heure auparavant.

« Aux vues de la couleur de la tête de Sasuke-kun, je dirais que oui.

— Et toi Sakura ? détourne Naruto, tout va bien avec ton cher Sai-kun ? Vous avez fait des sorties ?»

La jeune femme se rembrunit, peu dupe. Elle devine aisément ce changement de conversation, qui me permet de me calmer et de reprendre une couleur bien moins sujette à des questions.

« Oh, tu sais, les trucs de couple habituels. Cinéma, restaurant, aquarium... Ce mec est un véritable handicapé des sentiments mais il a bien étudié la question. Il a dû lire des histoires d'amour tout l'été. Rien de sortant de l'ordinaire.

— Oh, je vois... Bon, on va te laisser, on a des trucs à faire avant la sonnerie. On se retrouve ce midi si tu veux, élude le blond en m'emportant loin de la vue de Sakura.

— Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas compris ta petite tentative, Uzumaki. J'en ai pas finis avec toi, loin de là ! s'exclame-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, sûre d'elle. »

Nous la fixons d'un même mouvement avant de nous échapper comme des voleurs. Malheureusement, en nous retournant, nous croisons le regard inquisiteur et froid de Sai-kun. Je redoute le moment où il va ouvrir la bouche. De ses yeux noirs sans la moindre expression, il nous fixe de haut en bas, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur nos mains, puis sur nos visages. Il va bientôt rendre son verdict, je le crains.

« Ne leur pose pas plus de questions Sakura-chan, ils ne te répondront jamais. Et pour y répondre, je dirais que vous avez couché ensembles, de façon intensive pendant vos vacances. C'est très simple de le voir, les gestes ne sont pas les mêmes avants et après.

— Et comment le sais-tu ? Tu es la réincarnation japonaise d'Einstein ? rétorque Naruto.

— Oh non. Ma sœur a exactement les mêmes mimiques que vous quand elle est en présence de son petit ami, un certain Itachi je ne sais plus quoi. »

Véritable vision d'horreur s'insinuant dans mon esprit, je chasse les images de mon frère d'un revers de main devant mon visage.

« Le fait que vous ne réagissiez pas est signe que j'ai raison. Ce que je savais déjà, ne gaspillez pas votre salive. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, sous le choc. Du côté de Naruto, la réaction est bien plus expressive. Sa mâchoire manque de se décrocher, des borborygmes tentent de franchir ses lèvres, sans succès. Il a placé ses mains devant son visage dans une position très étrange, comme pour se protéger d'un mal invisible.

« Ce mec est pas humain. Il ne peut pas l'être. Il est trop flippant. »

Je confirme les dires de mon petit ami d'un hochement de tête. Sai-kun nous fixe comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus banale qui soit, ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Il nous dépasse comme si nous n'étions pas là et va rejoindre la rose, que nous n'avons étrangement pas entendue depuis la révélation de nos activités estivales.

Gênés au possible, nous nous échappons vers notre classe. Quelques élèves sont déjà présents, attendant avec appréhension que le sadique professeur fasse son entrée dans quelques minutes, après que la cloche ait retentie. Les deux bavardes derrière moi me fixent avant de mette leur main devant leur bouche et de pouffer de rire. Je lève les yeux au ciel, lassé de leur comportement - alors que le lycée n'a pas encore officiellement repris. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elles discutent sur notre compte pendant l'heure de mathématiques qui fait office de premier cours de la journée.

Le professeur entre dans la classe moins de dix secondes après la sonnerie. Connaissant ses habitudes, toute la classe est déjà attablée, prête à corriger la vingtaine d'exercices que nous avions à faire pendant ce mois de vacances. Aux vues de la couleur halée de la peau de Madara-sensei, il a dû passer un agréable mois d'aout.

Il ne fait aucune réflexion dont il a le secret et commence à noter, en faisant crisser sa craie, les formules mathématiques que nous devions utiliser dans nos devoirs. Certain lèvent la main pour se ridiculiser au tableau, et, souriant, le professeur accepte. La plupart des résultats tracés par les élèves sont faux. Je soupire bruyamment avant de m'intéresser au ciel.

« M. Uchiha, avez-vous quelque chose à redire ? Je vous entends souffler dans votre coin comme un cheval pourrait le faire.

— Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, vous savez expressément que ces élèves que vous envoyez au tableau ont le mauvais résultat. Vous ne désirez pas les aider en les appelant vers vous, mais les humilier. »

Je me lève sans qu'on en ai donné l'autorisation et vais corriger toutes ces formules. Les élèves concernés me font un signe de tête de remerciement. Je passe devant la chaise de mon professeur en souriant, non sans une joie que je peine à dissimuler. Le rendre dingue est une activité dont je ne me lasserais jamais.

Durant tout le reste de cette heure de mathématiques décidemment trop belle pour être vraie - je n'ai aucune envie de m'échapper vers la bibliothèque - je corrige les erreurs de mes camarades et même de mon professeur sans me lever de ma chaise. A côté de moi, Naruto rît en se cachant le visage dans ses mains, pour ne pas se faire prendre par Madara-sensei. La sonnerie de fin de cours est non une libération pour nous, simples élèves, mais bien pour lui.

L'heure suivante est bien plus intéressante. Notre professeure de japonais, une jeune femme aux cheveux toujours noirs et emmêlés, arrive le sourire aux lèvres. Sans un mot, elle commence à faire passer des feuilles photocopiées. Lorsqu'elles arrivent à ma table, je dévore les caractère, curieux et passionné.

 _« La classe 3B a été choisie pour participer à un concours d'écriture, en partenariat avec un lycée étranger. Les trois lauréats auront l'immense honneur de se rendre en Europe. Le thème est le suivant : Ecrivez une lettre ou un poème à une ou des personnes qui ont eu une importance particulière dans votre vie. »_

« Maintenant, je peux vous le dire. Les trois étudiants qui gagneront partiront à la fin du mois de septembre, pour une duréed'un mois, pour un échange scolaire, en France. »

Je lâche mon stylo sur la table et celui-ci roule, bien indépendamment de ma volonté, sur le sol. Je tourne immédiatement ma tête vers Naruto, qui ouvre de grands yeux vers la professeure. Cette dernière nous souris discrètement. Un élève de la classe lève la main en posant une question qui ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit.

« Mais comment ferons-nous pour nous exprimer ? Je ne connais pas un mot de français.

— Ne vous en faites pas. Si vous gagnez l'une des places, des cours en accéléré pour débutants vous serons fournis. De plus, vous pouvez parler anglais. La classe qui nous accueilleras pratique régulièrement le japonais et je parle moi-même français.

— _Sauf votre respect madame, êtes-vous capable de faire un texte convenable dans la langue de Molière ? Lisez-vous des auteurs, des poètes, des philosophes ?_ Intervient le blond en français, s'étant levé de sa place.

— _Est-ce le cas pour vous M. Uzumaki ? Si j'en crois mes collègues, vous êtes quelqu'un de plutôt turbulent et vos notes sont à peine dans la moyenne,_ répond-elle dans la même langue.

— _Je peux en certifier,_ me levai-je à mon tour. _Je passe le plus clair de mon temps en compagnie d'Uzumaki-kun dans la bibliothèque de notre lycée à lire de la poésie française. Vous-même le savez, vous m'avez entendu déclamer ce poème de Baudelaire en février._

— D'ailleurs, rajoute mon petit ami en japonais, si nous ne gagnons pas tous les deux, je vous certifie que nous vous donnerons quelques cours avant notre départ. Mais attendez-vous à une rude concurrence ! »

Nous nous rasseyons dans un même mouvement, le sourire aux lèvres. Oui, je ferais tout pour gagner ce voyage. La France me hante depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur les caractères qui composent mes poésies favorites. M'y rendre avec Naruto serait un véritable rêve. Un rêve qui peut devenir réalité.

Pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie, je sors de la classe d'histoire les lèvres étirées. La Seconde Guerre mondiale n'est pas mon sujet préféré mais repenser aux dires de notre professeure de littérature japonaise suffit à me rendre heureux et que cela se voit sur mon visage. Sakura, attendant devant la porte de notre salle, le remarque immédiatement.

« Un examen intermédiaire particulièrement réussi ? Tu as remis ton professeur de mathématiques à sa place ? A qui ou quoi dois-tu ce sourire qui barre ton visage ?

— Ma professeure de littérature japonaise. Elle organise un concours d'écriture dont le premier prix est un voyage en France. Je rêve d'y aller depuis que je lis de la poésie.

— Je n'imagine pas l'état de Naruto-kun...

— Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, il n'est pas déchainé. Je l'ai trouvé d'ailleurs extrêmement calme depuis l'annonce. »

La sortie du blond corrobore mes dires. Il a le visage fermé, semble perdu dans ses pensées et manque de nous dépasser sans nous remarquer.

« La Terre appelle Naruto-kun, es-tu là ?

— Pardon Sakura-chan, je réfléchissais à quelque chose, je ne t'avais pas vue. Ça vous dérange que l'on déjeune rapidement ? J'aimerais passer à la bibliothèque avant la reprise des cours. »

Cette demande est d'autant plus surprenante, connaissant le goût non prononcé d'Uzumaki pour les études. Bien naturellement, nous acquiesçons à cette question avant de nous diriger vers le toit. Les gouttes de pluie qui font chanter le béton au-dessus de nous nous fait rebrousser chemin vers la cafétéria du lycée et son manque constant de calme. Je ne l'ai fréquenté qu'une seule fois en trois années scolaires, lorsque j'avais, un jour, oublié mon déjeuner.

Avec Sakura-chan, nous installons à une table qui se libère à notre arrivée. Les occupantes précédentes, deux filles de première année, nous fixent en gloussant. Je lève un sourcil d'incompréhension. Je me savais populaire auprès de la gente féminine, mais non pas au point de les faire rire sous cape à mon passage. L'épisode de la St-Naruto, où j'avais sortis le blond au prénom saint d'une mauvaise passe me revient en mémoire. Les jeunes filles seraient prêtes à tout pour s'attirer mes faveurs, ce que je ne parviens pas à comprendre. Profitant de l'état d'esprit ailleurs de mon petit-ami, j'interroge Sakura-chan.

« Toi qui est une fille étant tombée sous mon charme sans pour autant me connaître, sais-tu ce que je fais aux représentantes de ta gent pour qu'elles soient si émoustillées en ma présence ?

— T'en a des questions toi ! Hum... Tu dégages un truc spécial, un peu comme une aura. T'es mystérieux, fermé, tu ne parles presque jamais, tu n'as pas d'amis. Tu forces l'admiration par tes excellentes notes, et nous sommes séduites par ton côté rebelle en cours. Ta facette de rêveur, constamment la tête en l'air renforce le mystère qui plane sur toi. Les filles "tombent amoureuses" parce qu'elles veulent en savoir plus sur toi, briser ta coquille. Mais bon, on ne pensait pas que Naruto-kun passerais par là et y parviendrait bien plus facilement que nous.

— Est-ce la raison pour laquelle ces filles ont gloussé en quittant la table ?

— Je ne pense pas. C'est sans doute à cause de la rumeur qui circule sur vous deux.

— Quelle rumeur ? demandé-je, curieux de m'investir dans les ragots du lycée.

— Celle qui dit que vous êtes ensembles avec Naruto. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment une rumeur... Ce sont deux camarades à vous qui la font circuler dans toutes les classes de dernière année. Ça s'est étendu au reste des étudiants. »

Non loin de nous, et comme pour agrémenter le récit de la rose, je perçois des chuchotements.

« Dit, Kyoko-chan, tu crois qu'ils ont déjà... Enfin...tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« Aucune idée, mais j'aimerais bien savoir... Ça pourrait agrémenter ma fanfiction de détails plein de véracité...»

Je manque de tomber de ma chaise, une perle de sueur froide me parcourant l'échine du dos. Comment peuvent-elles discuter de parties si intime de notre vie au plein centre d'une cafétéria remplie d'élèves et de potentielles oreilles attentives ? Emportant avec moi mon plateau repas, je quitte la pièce, non sans signifier à mon amie que je préfère me rendre dans un endroit où ce que je pourrais entendre ne me fasse pas dégringoler de ma chaise.

Armé d'un parapluie noir, je gravis les quelques marches qui me mènent sur le toit. Le ciel pleure toujours, à mon plus grand dam. Le regard ancré vers lui, je plisse les yeux afin de lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement. Je m'appuie contre le mur de la cage d'escalier, malgré le fait qu'il risque de me salir. Puis soudain, je lâche le manche de mon parapluie - qui glisse sur le sol recouvert d'eau. Les gouttes de pluie viennent se faire coller mes mèches de cheveux sur mon front, s'insinuer entre les pans de mes vêtements. Mais je n'ai cure de tout cela. La tête bien en l'air, je souris de toutes mes dents, en murmurant :

 _« J'ai compris le message »_

Je sais ce que je vais écrire pour le concours d'écriture.

En fin d'après-midi, la pluie cesse enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur des sportifs. Un livre de poésie japonaise dont l'auteur est inconnu dans les mains, j'attends que Naruto ait terminé ses tours de piste, sous les coups de sifflet de son entraineur aux yeux brillants de joie lorsqu'ils se baissent vers le chronomètre qui pend négligemment autour de cou. Assise à côté de moi dans ses vêtements de baseball, Sakura-chan regarde dans le vide, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et les mains sous son menton. Ses lentilles roses – changées dans l'après-midi - lui donnent une touche de naïveté qui lui sied à merveille.

« Tu sais... Je crois que tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. Après tout, tu es mon premier amour. J'veux pas te faire peur en te disant ça, uniquement être honnête avec toi. Ça me fait plaisir d'être ton amie. Alors si tu as quoique ce soit sur le cœur, n'hésite pas. »

Ses paroles me traversent de part en part et je me sens touché par le geste. Mes mains rejoignent mes joues, de façon verticale. Les larmes, peu effrayées par ces obstacles, trempent le haut de mes jambes.

« Sasuke-kun ? Merde, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Entre deux sanglots et soubresauts, je respire, les bras contre les cuisses et les cheveux pendant autour de mon visage. Les larmes cessent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venues et je peux enfin répondre à Sakura-chan.

« Naruto va mourir. On va sortir du lycée et il va mourir. »

Les gradins bougent doucement lorsque Sakura-chan se lève afin de se placer à mes côtés et de glisser une main sur mon épaule. En relevant des yeux encore embués de larmes, je remarque immédiatement son inquiétude. Il est vrai que c'est rare que je laisse mes émotions prendre le dessus. Mais la sincérité de ses propos précédents a fait fondre tous les verrous qui existaient sur mon cœur. Il fallait que je fasse part de mes préoccupations sous-jacentes à quelqu'un.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il... il a retenté quelque chose pendant vos vacances ?

— Non... Il téléphonait presque tous les midis à son psychiatre, pour son suivi — ce fut l'une des conditions de sa sortie, d'ailleurs. Je ne parlais pas de ce qu'il a fait en juin, mais de ce qu'il désire faire de son avenir.

— Son avenir ? Pourquoi manquerait-il de mourir en devenant prof de sport ?

— Je vois qu'il ne t'a pas dit la vérité... Il ne veut pas être professeur de sport, mais s'engager dans l'armée au sortir du lycée. Il veut faire de son futur un champ de bataille constant, avec compagnons d'armes, sable qui entre dans la bouche et mort omniprésente.

— Pardon ? Militaire ? Naruto ? Mais... depuis quand ?...

— Je l'ai su, pour ma part, en avril. Il m'en a fait part au détour d'une conversation sur nos avenirs respectifs. Je n'y ai pas beaucoup fait attention sur le coup, trop en colère contre mon propre père. Mais nous en avons rediscuté pendant nos vacances. Cela partait d'un désir de mieux connaître sa famille, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde. Il m'a menti, je l'ai décelé et je n'ai pas laissé passer la chose. Nous nous sommes disputés et désormais, je n'ose plus en parler...

— Tu veux que j'enquête dans mon coin ? Que je lui pose des questions ?

— Il ne vaut mieux pas. Il va savoir que je t'en ai fait part et sans doute m'en vouloir, tout comme toi. C'est une histoire nous concernant tous les deux. Je désirais simplement une oreille attentive qui écoute mes malheurs. Excuse-moi si je parais égoïste, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

— Pas de soucis, je te comprends. Si tu as encore besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, n'hésite pas. »

Je hoche la tête et sors un mouchoir de mon sac. J'y plonge allègrement le nez, ainsi que les yeux, afin d'effacer toute trace de tristesse de mon visage.

Deux semaines entières passent à ce rythme. La reprise, difficile dans les débuts, s'efface au profit des premières interrogations sur table. L'avenir est souvent évoqué par Orochimaru-sensei, dans les heures consacrées à la classe. Lorsque je remplis la feuille de questions de notre professeur, j'évite de laisser mon regard s'évader vers mon voisin ; je ne voudrais pas voir ce que je redoute plus que tout. Naruto ne communique que peu avec moi pendant les cours ; je l'aperçois souvent griffonner sur ses cahiers de notes, dans une écriture bancale — et que je pense être française.

Les cours de littérature, dont la dernière demi-heure est consacrée à la rédaction de nos lettres ou poèmes, m'ennuient. Je ne parviens pas à mettre mes pensées en forme, malgré le fait que je connaisse le sujet de mon projet. À mon inverse, le blond se plonge, à cœur perdu, dans son écriture ; ses yeux sont les mêmes que lorsqu'il court. Concentrés, sûrs, presque effrayants.

Lorsque la pression ou la peur se font trop présentes dans mon cœur, je contacte Sakura-chan et nous nous retrouvons pour discuter, principalement de Naruto. Elle me raconte ses jeunes années à l'école, les gouters chez ses parents. Je lui avoue que je ne peux plus le quitter, m'étant lié à lui de la plus forte des manières — du moins, selon ma propre vision des choses. Elle comprend rapidement de ce que je veux parler et son empathie devient davantage présente.

Naruto et moi sommes sortis plusieurs fois ensemble, voir un film ou manger une crêpe dans une pâtisserie française. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, évitant, hypocritement, les sujets qui mènent à une dispute. J'ai l'impression qu'on routine infernale s'est inscrite dans notre comportement et je ne la supporte pas très bien. Le temps de la plage et des bains chaud est certes passé, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il emporterait avec lui, comme le retour d'une vague, notre complicité et les délicieuses séances d'embrassades.

J'allais entrer dans cette étrange phase de réflexion de début juillet qui m'avait fait faire cette chose que je regrette amèrement. Me laissant glisser dans la langueur des chansons décrivant des ruptures ou des complications, je me suis fait couper net par le retour d'un magnifique sourire, d'yeux bleus brillants de joie et de lèvres charnues contre les miennes.

Nous sommes vendredi, délicieux annonciateur de fin de semaine. J'ouvre la porte sur deux joyeuses pupilles céruléennes. Mon cœur se réjouit de les retrouver et franchissant la porte en la fermant, je souris de toutes mes dents. Un baiser achève de bien commencer ma journée.

« Dis, ta famille et toi êtes disponibles ce soir ? Papy voudrait les inviter à faire des grillades dans le jardin.

— Veux-tu leur demander toi-même ? Ils sont juste derrière cette porte, tu sais. »

Je l'ouvre d'un tour de clef, ce que ma mère, non loin de là, remarque immédiatement.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose Sasuke ?

— Non, mais Naruto souhaite vous parler. »

Je le fais entrer dans le vestibule, juste avant que l'on doive enlever ses chaussures. Il s'incline trop bas pour de simples parents, avant de répéter exactement, la politesse en plus, ce qu'il m'a dit dehors. Mon père, attiré par le bruit dans l'entrée, arrive à ce moment-là.

« Vous avez parlé grillades ? À la japonaise ou à l'étrangère ?

— Il y en a pour tous les gouts. J'ai moi-même préparé certaines sauces de ma composition, qui arrive tout droit de France. Si vous souhaitez en rapporter d'Angleterre, ne vous gênez surtout pas. »

Les yeux de mon père brillent de joie et je perçois presque sa salivation. Il retourne dans la cuisine plus guilleret qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Tu as conquis son estomac. Compte sur nous, assurément, déclaré-je, souriant à l'attitude mon géniteur. »

Main dans la main, heureux de ce début de journée, nous nous rendons au lycée pour nos deux heures de sport.

« Uzumaki, je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ? J'ai dit endurance, pas sprint ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous entraînez avec ce dégénéré de Gai que vous pouvez outrepasser mes ordres sans que je ne réagisse. Uchiha, continuez, c'est parfait. »

Je frissonne aux hurlements de mon professeur, un trentenaire qui se décolore les cheveux, dont une masse le fait ressembler à un étrange épouvantail. Ayant constamment froid, il garde tout le temps une écharpe verte au-dessus de ses lèvres. Surpris qu'il s'en prenne à Naruto alors qu'il n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi, j'accélère légèrement ma foulée afin de le rejoindre.

« Qu'as-tu fais à Kakashi-sensei pour qu'il te hurle ainsi dessus ?

– Mais rien ! Il sait très bien que Gai-sensei m'aime bien. Il m'a un jour expliqué qu'il y avait une espèce de compétition entre les deux depuis qu'ils sont élèves dans ce même lycée. Ils ont fait leurs études de sport ensemble, ils sont entrés ici en tant que profs au même moment. Mais l'un a hérité des meilleures classes et du club d'athlétisme — dont la course à pied est le produit phare — et l'autre doit gérer le club de natation synchronisée. De ce fait, malgré le fait que je suive ses consignes, je me fais constamment hurler dessus. Mais j'aime trop le sport pour lui répondre, alors je me laisse faire et je continue ce que je fais. Par contre, toi, il a l'air de bien t'aimer. C'est pas juste _teme. »_

Il rit à l'insulte avant de me dépasser sans vergogne. Ne voulant pas me laisser faire, je le suis, puisant dans mes réserves d'énergie. Il remarque immédiatement mon petit jeu, se retournant pour me jauger du regard. Fronçant les sourcils afin de me concentrer — cette manie est parfaitement automatique — je franchis encore les quelques mètres entre nous. Les restes des entrainements de mai, pour le festival de sport, me reviennent en mémoire et j'avale les derniers mètres qui nous séparent.

« Uzumaki, arrêtez d'influencer Uchiha avec votre sprint !

— Mais j'ai rien fait, c'est lui qui me poursuit !

— Je ne veux rien savoir, ralentissez ! »

Frustré, Naruto reprend un rythme bien moins soutenu, quelques minutes avant les coups de sifflets finaux. Avant de démarrer des étirements par groupe de deux, le blond va interroger le professeur, qui joue avec le cordon de son sifflet.

« Monsieur, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je tiens à vous dire que je ne suis qu'un simple élève pratiquant la course à pied au club de son lycée. Non pas un dommage collatéral de votre guéguerre avec Gai-sensei. Alors merci de me traiter comme tel. Sur ce, je vais m'étirer. Sasuke ? »

Je hoche la tête, laissant le professeur abasourdi, le sifflet s'enroulant autour de son doigt sans qu'il n'en fasse rien. Il ne devait pas être au courant de l'existence du franc-parler de Naruto. En plaçant derrière lui et lui attrapant les bras, je le hisse sur mon dos en m'abaissant. Je reste quelques secondes dans cette position avant qu'il ne prenne le relais.

« Tu as bien fait de lui dire ce que tu pensais vis-à-vis de son comportement. Il ne faut pas faire interférer le personnel avec le professionnel. Quoi que... J'ai l'impression que cette histoire mélange les deux sans se soucier des conséquences, souligné-je en retombant au sol.

— Tu sais, je préfère ce genre de prof à un Hebi ou Ao qui aime nous torturer et se moquer de nos difficultés.

— Exactement. Je me demande parfois qui de nous ou d'eux sommes des adolescents. »

« Le vieux a oublié des trucs pour le barbecue, faut qu'on passe au konbini. T'as un peu d'argent sur toi ? On peut en profiter pour acheter quelques trucs pour nous.

— Des _trucs_ pour nous ? Qu'entends-tu par là ?

— Heu... bah... Un pack de bières, peut-être deux et des... autres machins pour euh...

— _Machins, trucs._ Tu possèdes deux vocabulaires entiers, tu n'es pas capable de citer les choses par leur véritable nom ?

— C'est gênant, surtout au milieu de la route. Tu sais, c'est le _bidule_ qu'on utilise quand on... hum... dort ensemble ? »

Je m'arrête au milieu du trottoir, oubliant parfaitement les autres passants, qui grognent en me contournant. Le rouge me monte subitement aux joues et je comprends immédiatement pourquoi Naruto était si gêné.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas le dire tout haut ? Donc voilà, il nous faut ça. J'en ai plus. »

Je hoche la tête avant d'entrer dans le konbini, non loin de nous. Je fais signe au blond de rester dehors et que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je prépare ma carte d'identité — on me la demandera sûrement — avant de me diriger vers le petit rayon d'alcool. Au pack de bière que je choisis, je rajoute un paquet de chips au vinaigre et des crocodiles gélatineux. Il ne me reste plus que le plus compliqué. Les boites, aux couleurs neutres, ne sont non loin de moi. En avalant difficilement ma salive, je décroche le premier paquet que je trouve avant de me diriger, le rouge aux joues, vers la caisse. Le vendeur à la toque ridicule ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Je dépose l'argent demandé du bout des lèvres sur le comptoir, ainsi que ma carte, assurant que j'ai bien dix-huit ans. Après un regard graveleux de la part du caissier — j'ai même cru apercevoir un clin d'œil — je m'envole vers l'extérieur, gêné au possible.

Je ne m'arrête pas devant Naruto afin que le vendeur, regardant vers moi, n'en sache pas plus qu'il ne devrait.

« La prochaine fois, glissé-je en resserrant la prise sur mon sac plastique, tu y vas. Je ne tiens pas à payer — dans les deux sens du terme — pour ton imbécilité, crétin. »

Lorsque nous arrivons, mes parents sont déjà présents dans le jardin des Uzumaki. Mon père sirote une bière en compagnie de Jiraya, engoncé dans un tablier rose vichy. Ma mère, un verre d'eau au citron devant elle, les regarde faire en souriant. Je prétexte une envie pressante afin d'aller déposer mes achats à l'abri d'yeux curieux.

En revenant sur la terrasse, je remarque l'absence de mon frère. Ma mère m'assure qu'il sera là pour le repas, ayant un rendez-vous avec Konan. Je souris discrètement, avant de nous servir, à Naruto et moi, un verre de soda. Attablés devant plusieurs bols de biscuits apéritifs, nous discutons allègrement de tout et de rien. Je prie intérieurement pour que ma mère ne fasse pas allusion à notre avenir. Je ne veux pas relancer une dispute, ou même de simples interrogations, qui peuvent mener loin.

« Naruto, tu veux bien aller chercher les sauces et les assiettes s'il te plait ? demande Jiraya-san, une pince à viande dans la main.

— Je surveille la chaloupe papy ! »

Comme par automatisme, je me lève en même temps que le blond afin de l'aider dans son entreprise, tout en me demandant le sens de sa dernière réplique. Dans la cuisine colorée, je m'appuie contre les plans de travail, ne sachant pas où trouver les assiettes. Je profite de ce moment pour interroger mon petit-ami sur cette histoire de chaloupe.

« Je n'aperçois pas de petit navire dans ta cuisine. Alors, que dois-tu surveiller ?

— Hein ?

— Tu as dit à ton parrain que tu devais surveiller une chaloupe. Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

— Bon sang, tu n'as jamais vu _Pirates des Caraïbes_ ?

— Non. »

Effaré, le jeune homme place ses deux mains autour de son visage en inspirant fortement de l'air et émettant un bruit que je ne serais décrire.

« Je te montre le premier ce soir. Il faut absolument que tu les regarde. Par contre, je ne l'ai qu'en version française, cadeau de ma mère. Tu voudras que je chercher les sous-titres ou tu te sens capable de tout suivre ? Le doubleur de Johnny Deep est fantastique. Tu comprendras la référence à la chaloupe. »

Je hoche la tête avant d'attraper les assiettes que l'on me tend. Armé d'un plateau plein de petits récipients de sauces, Naruto ouvre la marche vers la terrasse. Pendant que nous étions à l'intérieur, mon frère est arrivé. Ma mère a les larmes aux yeux, mon père sourit, de la fierté inscrite sur son visage. Itachi à la main dans celle de sa petite-amie, émue.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Vous allez bien ?

— Dis-lui Itachi, encourage ma mère. »

Je me tourne vers lui, ne pouvant cacher son sourire. Le mystère est de plus en plus épais et je souhaite le briser.

« Petit frère... je vais me marier. »

Je manque de lâcher ma précieuse céramique sur le sol pavé de la terrasse. Je les dépose sur la table avant de les briser, puis reviens à ma position initiale. Dire que je suis surpris est un véritable euphémisme. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme, à la manière d'un poisson en manque d'air – cette imitation ne doit pas être belle à voir.

« Sasuke ? Ça va ? Tu n'es pas content ? »

Mon frère me fixe, presque inquiet. Je ne parviens toujours pas à former des mots avec ma voix, qui semble bloquée au fond de ma gorge.

« Chéri ? s'y met ma mère. »

Je regarde chaque personne tour à tour avant de m'échapper dans la cuisine, ne faisant pas attention aux interrogations que toute ma famille me pose. Penché vers l'évier, j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle et de faire se calmer mon cœur. Mes pensées, qui étaient pour l'instant silencieuses, se libèrent en quelques secondes. Elles se frayent un chemin à travers mes connections neuronales et je les écoute sans broncher.

 _C'est trop tôt, il ne peut pas partir de la maison, il ne peut pas t'abandonner alors que vous semblez plus proche que jamais. Il ne connaît pas cette fille et sa famille est réellement étrange. Cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils sont un couple. Il va déménager, il va fonder une famille dans une belle maison de banlieue, avec jardin et chien, il va ouvrir une annexe de votre petite boutique et t'oublier en un rien de temps. Et puis tu... »_

« Sasuke, tu fais peur à toute ta famille. Tu veux en parler ?

— Il va partir Naruto. Il va me laisser tout seul. Il va partir. Il n'a pas le droit. Il ne peut pas. Il est trop jeune. Il ne la connaît pas, débité-je comme un robot.

— Tu sais, tu ne peux pas garder ton frère pour toi éternellement. Il faudra bien qu'un jour, il quitte le nid familial, tout comme toi tu t'en iras pour tes études. C'est le propre de chaque enfant, tu sais.

— Je peux pas dire que je suis heureux alors que je ne le suis pas. Je vais devoir mentir à mon frère. Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser ainsi.

— Laisse toi le temps. Tu le sais depuis deux minutes. Maintenant, reviens dehors, souris et excuse toi et dégustons ces délicieuses grillades. On en parlera tous les deux ce soir, si tu veux. »

Il me colle un baiser sur la joue, avant de m'inviter à revenir parmi les autres. Comme Naruto l'a dit, je m'excuse pour mon étrange comportement, je souris en mentant à mon frère – cette perspective me pince le cœur – et je déguste une salade de tomate au gout exquis. Le sujet principal du repas est bien entendu le mariage d'Itachi et Konan. Nous parlons date, lieu, traiteur. Jiraya se propose de créer les faire-parts, ayant une bonne formation en graphisme et des prix chez un imprimeur de la région, qui se charge de ses livres. Je ne parviens pas à participer à la conversation, dégustant ma viande du bout des lèvres. Naruto le perçoit parfaitement, étant en face de moi. Mais c'est une autre paire d'yeux, d'un noir si semblable au mien, qui m'intéresse. Itachi n'est pas dupe. Il est capable de lire en moi comme un livre ouvert. Nous avons toujours été particulièrement proches, même lorsqu'il était adolescent et moi jeune garçon cherchant l'attention de son grand frère – j'étais particulièrement agaçant à cette époque. Il se lève, s'excusant d'une envie pressante et j'en profite. Détectant une bouteille d'eau du robinet vide, je l'attrape afin d'aller la remplir – et ainsi croiser le futur marié à sa sortie des toilettes. Il est le premier à m'aborder.

« Tu n'es pas heureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je laisse la bouteille dans l'évier, avant de me retourner vers lui. Il est dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

« Non. Et je sais que tu l'as vu. Tu as toujours su lorsque je mentais.

— Je ne suis pas ton frère pour rien, Sas'ke. Est-ce que tu comptes m'expliquer ?

— Nee-san... murmuré-je.

— N'ai pas peur. Je veux juste que tu sois honnête et que tu parles avec ton cœur, rien de plus. »

Je me rapproche, oubliant ma bouteille qui doit désormais déborder. J'expire bruyamment pour me donner du courage.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes - _une intense émotion me traverse de part en part, et j'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer._ T'es mon grand frère adoré, t'as longtemps été mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me débrouiller quand tu seras dans ta maison, avec ta femme et ton futur enfant. Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies, que tu arraches la page qu'a été les vingt-deux premières années de ta vie. T'as toujours été là pour moi... Peut-être que tu étais collant pour que je me trouve une petite-amie, peut-être que tu as eu du mal à accepter ma relation avec Naruto...mais tu m'as envoyé une chanson qui m'a fait réaliser que tout n'est pas simple dans la vie, tu m'as offert le plus magnifique cadeau de toute ma courte vie et c'est en partie grâce à toi que je suis à nouveau avec Naruto. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que tu ne connais pas cette fille. Tu nous l'as présentée en août, nous ne sommes qu'en septembre… J'ai l'impression que tu précipites les choses, que tu es mû par une pression qui vient de je ne sais où…Et je...je ne sais plus quoi dire... fini-je, les larmes réellement aux bords des yeux. »

Je me jette dans ses bras où je suis accueilli avec émotion. Je laisse libre court à mes sentiments contre la chemise noire de mon frère. Dans un geste presque paternel, il vient déposer l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, afin de les caresser.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Tu as le même sang que moi et je t'aime trop pour le faire. J'en serais parfaitement incapable. Ce n'est pas parce que je vais m'en aller pour m'installer avec Konan que je vais t'oublier, voir même te mépriser. En ce qui la concerne… Je la fréquente depuis le mois de février, sans vous en parler. Je profitais du fait que les parents ne soient pas à la maison pour l'inviter, je la faisais sortir par le jardin et comme tu n'étais pas le plus attentif des garçons, tu n'as rien remarqué. C'est vrai que c'est précipité mais…n'aie pas peur Sasuke.

— Je suis extrêmement égoïste. Je ne pense qu'à moi et à ma petite vie qui va être chamboulée. Je suis désolée Itachi.

— Ne le sois pas. C'est normal de réagir comme ça, à chaud. Comme tu le dis toi-même, j'ai toujours été là pour toi. _Il retire sa main de mes cheveux et la dépose sur mon épaule._ Ça va mieux ? Tu te sens capable de revenir dehors ?

— Oui. »

Je me détache, attrape un morceau d'essuie-tout afin de me moucher et laisse mon frère passer derrière moi.

« Et Itachi ?

— Oui ? se retourne-t-il, en souriant.

— Merci d'être qui tu es. »

Ses lèvres s'étirent de plus belle et il franchit la porte. Je le suis de près, me replaçant en face de Naruto. Il me demande silencieusement si je vais bien et en un hochement de tête, je lui offre une réponse positive.

La soirée se termine sur une coupe de glace au citron, de rire et de quelques coupes de saké dans lesquelles je trempe doucement mes lèvres. L'alcool descend doucement dans ma gorge, brulant ma trachée. Fatigués de leur journée riche en émotion, les deux futurs mariés s'envolent vers la maison de la jeune femme. Par soucis de politesse, nous demandons si nous pouvons quitter la table. Dans un clin d'œil qui j'espère mon père n'a pas aperçu, Jiraya-san nous libère de notre devoir d'invités. Une fois hors de la vue des adultes de la terrasse, nous nous prenons la main et courons tels deux enfants, dans le couloir. La porte claque derrière nous et nous la verrouillons d'un tour. Sur le sol, nous déposons nos maigres victuailles du sachet plastique. J'ouvre le paquet de crocodiles – il n'est plus l'heure pour manger des chips - avant de l'étaler à la manière d'une nappe et d'en piocher un vert. Naruto ouvre une canette de bière qu'il avale en un rien de temps. Je ne l'imite pas, tenant à garder mon esprit clair.

« Puis-je te poser une question ? osé-je en reposant doucement la canette sur le sol.

— Oui, ne te gêne pas.

— Pourquoi as-tu aussi distant ces deux dernières semaines ? J'ai cru avoir fait quelque chose de mal et j'ai commencé à me poser certaines questions dont tu ne veux pas connaître l'intitulé.

— Bon sang, je suis désolé si je t'ai foutu les jetons ! Je travaillais sur le texte pour le concours et je ne l'ai fini que le weekend dernier. Ça me hantais vraiment. Mais jamais je ne te quitterais. Je ne suis pas comme toi, plaisante-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

L'affirmation me fait mal au cœur car je sais qu'elle est fausse. Il me quittera lorsqu'il ira s'engager et mettre sa vie au bout d'un fusil. Mais, dans la bonne ambiance régnante, je ne fais aucune remarque.

Il se penche vers moi et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, heureux de cette porte fermée. Je me laisse aller et me fais mettre un frein entre deux soupirs.

« Tes parents sont toujours là... Vaut mieux regarder le film, c'est moins risqué. »

Presque frustré, je m'éloigne le temps qu'il installe le dvd dans son lecteur, en dessous d'une petite télé. Le blond me lance une couverture épaisse - il ne fait pourtant pas froid - que je dépose délicatement contre mes genoux. Je ramène les sucreries devant nous, ainsi que les canettes. Le générique se lance et Naruto vient se coller à moi - pour mon plus grand plaisir. Avec une haleine malheureusement trop alcoolisée, il me glisse :

« Tu verras, les musique sont géniales. Ton âme de musicien va en prendre plein les oreilles. »

Il a en effet raison. La bande originale et son thème principal, composé d'une myriade de violons et violoncelles est un véritable plaisir pour les oreilles. L'humour sec de ce capitaine de pacotille, les scènes burlesques et les combats me ravissent pendant toute la durée du film. Nous nous faisons déranger vers la moitié du dvd par mes parents rentrant à la maison - il fut très rapidement décidé que je dorme chez les Uzumaki. La couverture me réchauffant agréablement est vivement déplacée vers les deux canettes vides devant nous ainsi que les deux autres, encore pleines, que nous venons d'ouvrir. Nous nous écartons également l'un de l'autre, faisant croire à qui ne serait pas au courant de notre situation que nous ne sommes que de simples meilleurs amis partageant un bon moment ensemble. J'embrasse rapidement mes parents, et lorsque j'entends la porte claquer et les pas de Jiraya-san sur le parquet – il se rend au salon d'après mes souvenirs – j'enlève la couverture de devant les bières. Nous attrapons chacun nos canettes du bout des doigts avant de nous regarder droit dans les yeux. Je ne parviens pas à détacher mes yeux de lui, oubliant le film derrière nous, qui n'est pourtant pas terminé. Pourtant, c'est lui engage le mouvement vers moi. Il écarte le liquide de nous, et attrape ma nuque d'un doux mouvement. Je fais de même, enroulant mon bras portant la bouteille de métal autour de son cou. D'un commun accord, je me laisse glisser sur le sol, tâchant de ne rien renverser – chose qui n'est pas aisée. Posant la main au sol, je me libère de ma bière, qui vient rejoindre celle de Naruto. Je profite de cette libération pour ramener le corps chaud du blond contre le mien.

« Le film n'est même pas terminé… glissé-je, soupirant.

— J'en ai rien à faire. Je peux enfin t'embrasser, je vais pas m'arrêter maintenant.

— Je ne m'en plains pas. »

Il saisit la boîte de tous les gênes dans le sachet béant du konbini et l'agite devant moi en riant.

« Ca ne servira pas à rien, tu vois ! »

En effet, il a entièrement raison. Elle a été utile.

Le radioréveil de Naruto affiche trois heures trente-huit du matin. Le sommeil me fuit comme jamais, sans que j'en comprenne la raison. Pourtant, je suis confortablement installé dans le lit, le blond me collant doucement – sans pour autant prendre toute la place. La pluie fait chanter les tuiles de la maison européenne de la famille Uzumaki et raye la seule fenêtre de la chambre de ses traits invisibles. La vue de ce ciel déchainé me fait gonfler le cœur et, armé de la faible lampe torche de mon téléphone portable, je me lève de ma position. J'enfile un pantalon de jogging déposé là pour moi avant de me diriger vers le bureau, juste en-dessous la baie vitrée. Je laisse mes yeux se promener dans le bazar de mon petit-ami. Je commence par le mur il est agrémenté de plusieurs photos, dont trois retiennent mon attention.

La première date de février, je la reconnais immédiatement. Prise au lac, elle reconstitue le jour de notre rencontre. Mon sourire est presque arrogant, pourtant je sais que Naruto l'apprécie – il me le dit souvent lorsque nous sommes tous les deux. Elle est belle, bien que d'une mauvaise qualité due au téléphone portable. Elle est la première pierre du bel édifice qu'est notre relation.

La seconde, à droite, est moins récente. Elle représente le perron de la maison dans laquelle je me trouve, occupé par trois personnes. Le blond que je connais est au centre, assis sur un objet que je ne parviens pas à percevoir. Deux autres adultes, debout, l'encadrent d'un geste parental sur l'épaule. Je les reconnais rapidement ce sont les deux parents de Naruto. Caressant son sourire brillant, je pense avec mélancolie que j'aurais aimé les connaître.

La troisième, dont je ne suspectais pas l'existence, me représente à nouveau, seul, regardant ailleurs. Je suis en uniforme, le sac sur l'épaule – bien que l'on ne le voit pas en entier. Je souris discrètement, les yeux détournés de l'objectif. Je ne me souviens plus d'un tel moment, ni même d'avoir coincé le blond avec son téléphone entre les mains, essayant de me capturer. Pourtant, apparaître sur ce mur m'emplis de joie.

Discrets, des bouts de papier arrachés d'un bloc note sans carreaux, légendent ces photos. Curieux, je rapproche mon téléphone de mon visage, afin de pouvoir lire l'écriture de Naruto – qui est en kanji, ce qui est rare.

 _Le premier jour du reste de ma vie. Il est prétentieux, arrogant et blasé. Il m'a traité alors qu'on venait de se rencontrer. Et pourtant, au lac, j'ai eu l'impression de découvrir une toute autre personne. Je crois qu'il m'a tout de suite plu._

 _Vous êtes partis bien trop tôt. Je suis encore un enfant, une âme en peine qui a besoin d'une ancre dans cet océan déchainé qu'est la vie. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et vous empêcher d'aller en France, je le ferais sans hésiter. Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir pu vous accompagner, de vous avoir survécu, bien malgré moi. Je voudrais tellement en dire plus, mais je n'ai plus de place. Je vous aime, papa et maman._

 _Mon premier véritable amour, assurément. Une part de moi, utopique, espère qu'il sera le dernier. Sans doute l'amour de ma vie, à qui je peux tout dire, qui me comprend mieux que moi-même, qui m'a sauvé de mon immense bêtise. Celui qui a empêché que de nouvelles rayures apparaissent sur mes bras, et qui fait tout, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, pour refermer les autres, marques indélébiles. Je pourrais écrire un roman pour le décrire, lui et ses habitudes étranges et son goût très prononcé pour les sucreries. Mais je crois que ça serait inutile. Parce que parfois, trois petits mots suffisent. Parfois, même, le silence suffit._

 _Je t'aime Sasuke, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme, de toute ma vie._

En lisant une pareille déclaration, mon cœur démarre au quart de tour, emportant avec lui les doutes qui avaient pu s'y immiscer sans que je ne les y autorise. Je m'accroche au bois du bureau, les pensées filant à travers tout mon corps et les jambes en vrac. Et les mots viennent tout seul. M'asseyant à la vitesse de l'éclair sur le fauteuil qui grince – Naruto se retourne dans le lit en grognant – je débusque un crayon de bois dans le bazar ainsi qu'une feuille vierge. Et j'écris, j'écris, j'écris. Tout ce qui me passe par la tête, des phrases sans verbes, sans sujets, sans compléments. Ça ne veut parfois rien dire, je mêle japonais, anglais et mes quelques notions de français. Je griffonne pendant plus de vingt minutes, noircissant une feuille entière de mon écriture distinguée. Sans doute réveillé par le bruit que je produis sans pourtant m'en rendre compte, le blond émerge du lit et me demande, d'une voix pâteuse :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à presque quatre heures du mat' ?

— J'aime. Rien de bien compliqué. »

Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Il se recouche, n'ayant sans doute pas compris de quoi je parle. Il le sera bien assez tôt.

Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour pour rendre les textes à notre professeure de littérature. Une semaine est passée depuis ma nuit blanche dans la chambre de Naruto. Le brouillon réalisé sur le coup de l'émotion des photos a été grandement amélioré, sans en oublier mon idée de départ. Le blond m'a demandé au matin — j'étais revenu dans le lit après avoir terminé — ce que j'avais fait. Je ne lui ai pas parlé des photos sur son mur, uniquement de mon texte. Il n'a pas hésité avant de me supplier de lui faire lire. Je n'ai pas accepté, malgré ses yeux mouillés et son air faisant penser à un chat abandonné. Une fois les résultats passés, soit à la fin de cette semaine — nous sommes lundi — il aura le droit de le lire. Bien entendu, au vu du contenu de mon texte, je ne suis pas rassuré. Il pourrait mal le prendre, sur interpréter mes propos voir même se vexer — dans le pire des cas. J'ai rajouté, intelligent, que je n'avais pas eu le droit de lire le sien. C'est donnant-donnant.

En me réveillant ce matin, je croise Konan dans le couloir menant aux chambres, vêtue d'une fine chemise de nuit. Je tente d'être aimable avec elle — sa seule faute est d'être amoureuse de mon frère — mais mon sourire se tord en un rictus presque mauvais. Elle remarque immédiatement et hésitante, m'apostrophe quelques pas avant que je ne parvienne à la cuisine.

« As-tu un problème avec moi Sasuke-san ?

— Non, aucun. Puis-je aller déjeuner ou as-tu encore des questions ?

— Je ne te vole pas ton frère, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à m'en vouloir pour ça. Je n'y suis pour rien. Toi-même, tu sais que les sentiments sont quelque chose de bien incontrôlable.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ? souligné-je, fronçant les sourcils, ayant peur de comprendre.

— Tu sors avec un garçon. Ce n'est pas... naturel. Je ne suis aucunement homophobe et vous êtes très mignons tous les deux. Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais c'est la première fois que tu es avec un garçon non ? Les sentiments sont venus et tu y as succombé. C'était incontrôlable, comme je l'ai dit précédemment.

— Vous êtes décidément les mêmes, ton frère et toi. À deux mois de différence, vous m'avez dit exactement la même chose, rajoutant pour me _rassurer_ que ce n'est en aucun cas de l'homophobie. Sache qu'en te défendant ainsi, tu fais tout le contraire que ce que tu me dis. Je pensais, tout à fait sincèrement, que je me serais fait à ta présence parmi ma famille, que j'allais finir par arrêter de penser que tu me voles mon grand frère et que tu es quelqu'un de tout à fait sympathique. Mais si tu n'y mets pas du tien, en m'arrêtant au milieu de mon couloir alors que je partais gentiment déjeuner. Sur ce, j'ai faim, je te laisse donc. »

Je n'attends pas sa réaction et la dépasse. Je me calme en buvant une grande tasse de café – ce qui surprend ma mère sans pour autant qu'elle n'en dise un mot. Mon père, aux fourneaux, nous a préparé un petit déjeuner typiquement anglais, que je prends grand plaisir à déguster. La nourriture a cet effet exceptionnel de me calmer, si bien que lorsque Naruto vient sonner à la porte comme chaque matin, je suis de bonne humeur.

« Je suis tellement pressé d'avoir les résultats, tu ne peux pas savoir, clame-t-il sur le chemin de la gare.

— As-tu pensé à l'éventualité que nous soyons tous les deux dans le trio de tête ? Un mois entier, rien que tous les deux dans un pays totalement différent du nôtre. Ce serait exceptionnel.

— Surtout le mois de mon anniversaire ! Je n'imaginais pas la possibilité de le fêter dans le pays qui m'a vu naître.

— Tu es né en France ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

— Ouaip ! Mais je n'y suis resté que quelques mois, je ne m'en souviens plus du tout. J'ai de ce fait la double nationalité, comme ma mère. Mon père avait une exposition qui a duré un mois entier et ma mère était chez mes grands-parents pour se reposer — elle y était depuis qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de prendre l'avion. Mon père devait rentrer dans la deuxième semaine d'octobre. Mais je suis apparu le dix et on est resté dans un petit appartement à Paris le temps que je grandisse un peu. »

Je retiens la date et note le fait que je dois lui trouver un cadeau à la hauteur de celui qu'il m'a lui-même offert.

« Par contre, reprend-il, s'il n'y en a qu'un d'entre nous qui est retenu ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

— Devoir se passer l'un de l'autre pendant un mois entier. Je ne suis pas assez petit pour me glisser dans ta valise.

— Ça ne sera pas simple. Pas simple du tout. Il faut vraiment qu'on gagne tous les deux, pour qu'on puisse partager ce superbe voyage ensemble. Mais je te fais confiance, tu es tout à fait capable d'arriver deuxième.

— Deuxième ? Et pourquoi pas premier ? m'insurgé-je presque.

— Super simple, le premier, ce sera moi.

— Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

— Parce que mon texte est excellent et qu'on ne peut pas ne pas me faire gagner. Tu veux parier ?

— Pourquoi pas ? déclaré-je, joueur. Quel est le prix ? »

Il s'arrête sur la route, pose son doigt en dessous de son menton — il signifie son intense réflexion sur le sujet — avant de venir me glisser quelque chose dans l'oreille droite — quelque chose qui est bien trop gênant pour être écrite ici. Je hoche la tête, rouge comme une tomate.

« Bien entendu, si c'est toi qui arrives le premier, on fera l'inverse, cligne-t-il d'un œil. »

Nous reprenons la route comme si de rien n'était, la flamme de la victoire brillant dans les yeux bleus de mon vis-à-vis.

Au lycée, Sakura-chan nous attend devant les grilles, seule — j'en suis bien heureux, un membre de la famille Saishiki dans la journée est bien suffisant. Pour une fois, elle ne porte pas de lentille et ses cheveux longs sont attachés dans un chignon lâche, comme si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer ce matin — il n'y a également aucune trace de maquillage sur son visage. Elle nous salue rapidement, laisse Naruto passer devant — il doit aller préparer ses affaires pour son entrainement de cette après-midi. Elle profite de l'absence des oreilles du blond pour me poser quelques questions :

Ça va mieux entre vous ? Vous semblez à nouveau proches, ça fait plaisir à voir.

— En effet, nous en avons discuté vendredi soir, chez lui. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi était-il si distant avec moi et je t'avoue avoir eu peur qu'il ne remette notre dispute sur l'avenir sur la table. Il devait simplement être focalisé sur son texte pour le concours. Et, étrangement, je n'ai plus peur qu'il me quitte ou quelque chose de ce genre-là. J'ai surpris un texte me concernant sur le mur de sa chambre qui m'a retourné le cœur par sa beauté. Tellement que je me suis mis à écrire pendant plus d'une heure sans réussir à m'arrêter.

— Je suis rassurée. Tu me faisais un peu peur, surtout quand tu t'es mis à pleurer sans explication. C'est toujours surprenant de voir un garçon pleurer, surtout toi qui paraît si... détaché de tes sentiments.

— Je ne le suis qu'en apparence, crois-moi. Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit. Mon frère va se marier avec la sœur de ton petit-ami. Et celle-ci a le même discours que son frère sur mon couple alors qu'elle ne m'a adressé la parole que quelques fois. Pourtant, lors de la fête de Tanabata, elle paraissait tout à fait ouverte à ce sujet.

— Sérieux ? Et comment tu l'as pris ? »

Je lui raconte alors la discussion avec mon frère dans la cuisine des Uzumaki puis celle avec Konan dans mon couloir. Elle sourit à l'accolade d'Itachi ainsi qu'à son geste dans mes cheveux. _On dirait les frères Shinai dans Marato, c'est trop mignon,_ mais semble s'insurger lorsque je lui rapporte les paroles de Konan _mais de quoi elle se mêle elle, depuis quand c'est pas naturel de sortir avec la personne qu'on aime ?_

« Je sens que je vais avoir une petite discussion avec Sai-kun. On ne traite pas mes meilleurs amis impunément. »

Je lui souris en hochant la tête avant de rejoindre Naruto, retirant ses baskets jaunes — ce qui m'arrache à nouveau un rire, comme en février. La littérature est le second cours de la journée et pendant la correction des exercices de mathématiques — ayant entièrement juste — je relis une dernière fois mon texte, corrigeant les caractères qui pourraient être mal formés. La présentation est claire, aérée, et j'ai utilisé l'un de mes plus beaux stylos-plumes ; il n'y a rien à redire sur le propre de ma copie. Le fond, lui me fait bien plus peur.

« J'espère que vous m'avez tous écrit de beaux textes pour ce concours, je compte sur vous. Je ne souhaite pas partir en France toute seule, rit notre professeure, essayant de coiffer ses cheveux hirsutes sur son crâne. »

Les feuilles de Naruto cognent sur le bois de son bureau. Je crois en apercevoir deux — sans pour autant être sûr — dont l'une est noircie d'une écriture manuscrite française. Je souris à la perspective ; j'aurais pu faire de même avec l'anglais mais celui-ci n'allait pas avec les sonorités du japonais.

« Tu tentes de tricher, Uchiha ? Je ne te croyais pas comme ça. Surtout que tu es celui qui a décrété que nous lirons le texte de chacun quand le concours sera terminé.

— J'ai simplement été surpris de voir du français sur ta feuille, puisque nous sommes en littérature japonaise. Mais après réflexion, je me suis dit que tu étais à moitié français, que notre professeure sait lire la langue de Molière et que le concours consiste à visiter ce même pays et que cela était tout à fait normal.

— Exactement. Maintenant, vire tes yeux de ma feuille ou je te les arrache. »

Heureusement pour mes innocents globes oculaires, Mlle Noika arrive à ce moment-là au niveau de nos tables et nous demande, d'une main parfaitement tendue, nos copies. En jetant un œil sur celle de Naruto, elle sourit discrètement.

« Vous n'aviez pas menti, M. Uzumaki, vous savez parler français. Il s'agit maintenant de voir si ce devoir n'a pas été passé au traducteur.

— Vous le verrez vous-même, il est impossible que ce soit le fruit d'une mauvaise transposition. De plus, si vous ne me comprenez pas, je vous ai fait une version en japonais, puisque nous sommes tout de même en littérature _japonaise_.

— Je vous avoue, cher élève, que ce texte m'intrigue. Je prendrais plaisir à la lire, croyez-moi.

— J'espère bien mademoiselle. »

Je rends ma propre feuille en roulant les yeux, avant de sortir mon carnet de notes, prêt à travailler sur un auteur ou des points grammaticaux. Le blond ne fait pas de commentaires, mais sourit de toutes ses dents. Il a confiance en lui et cela fait plaisir à voir.

De : Sakura-chan

Après l'entraînement de Naruto-kun (le mien a été annulé), ça vous dirait d'aller manger des crêpes en villes ? Ou se faire un petit karaoké ? Sai-kun aimerait bien qu'on se voit à quatre pour, je cite, resserrer les liens d'amitié et discuter de choses et d'autres. Tu en parles à ton blond ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

Je baisse mon téléphone avant de me reconcentrer sur la fin de mon déjeuner — du riz collant mal cuit par Itachi. Le blond en question profite du vent souffle, accoudé aux barrières qui nous séparent de la chute mortelle depuis le toit. Ses poignets sont tendus, ce qui fait transparaître l'une des cicatrices de juin. Un bracelet de cuir tressé, abîmé, tente de camoufler ces striures. Fasciné par cette représentation de la douleur au fond d'un cœur, je ne peux m'empêcher de les fixer.

Naruto, décidant sans doute que sa chemise a été suffisamment fouettée par le vent, se tourne vers moi et se met à ma hauteur — assis sur ma couverture, ma veste sur les genoux.

« Ça va ? T'as l'ait perdu dans tes pensées…

— Je regardais tes cicatrices, sans me poser de questions particulières. Je ne faisais qu'observer. »

Il touche ses poignets en grimaçant, mélancolique. Je souhaite me raviser, mais je n'y parviens pas. La vérité prend le pas sur ma volonté.

« Ce n'est pas beau, ce n'est pas triste, ce n'est pas romantique, ce n'est pas tragique. C'est… moche. C'est la marque de ma faiblesse. Mes cicatrices me rappellent que je suis quelqu'un qui a succombé à ses démons, qui n'a pas réussi à faire taire la douleur dans son cœur, à la museler et à la mettre au fond d'une prison dont j'aurais avalé la clef. Mes cicatrices me rappellent que mes parents ne sont plus là, alors que moi si. Je les déteste, je les déteste de toute mon âme, mais pourtant, elles seront toujours là, elles seront toujours indélébiles sur mes poignets. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne pourrais pas les effacer. »

Le discours me touche et je me penche vers lui, sans rien dire. Nos lèvres ne touchent rapidement. Dans un faible sourire, les yeux brouillés prêts à exploser, Naruto me glisse :

« Tous les baisers du monde ne feront rien contre elles, tu sais… »

Je me recule, déçu. Je me fourvoyais. Lorsqu'il est ainsi, triste et montrant sans gêne sa destruction intérieure, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je souhaite lui montrer que je suis là, que je ne bouge pas, que malgré la trahison de ma promesse faite en juin au creux de cette chambre d'hôpital, je ne l'abandonnerais pas avant que lui ne le fasse. Blotti contre lui, les mains l'une dans l'autre, je lui fais comprendre dans le silence que je l'aime.

« Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille voir le Dr Sizune après les cours. Tu pourras passer voir M. Hyo et lui dire que je suis rentré chez moi pour soucis personnels ? Si je ne parle pas à mon psy, je crois que… »

Et soudain, la culpabilité m'envahit. Si je n'avais pas parlé des cicatrices, il n'aurait pas fait son discours sur le fait qu'elles soient hideuses et non romantiques, il ne serait pas plongé dans ce cercle vicieux. Écarquillant légèrement les yeux, je suis prêt à platement m'excuser avant qu'il ne me coupe d'un doigt sur la bouche.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Ce n'est pas ta faute, je me sentais mal avant que tu ne me parles. Je t'en prie, ne te sens pas coupable. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Il vient, dans un lent geste, déposer sa tête au creux de mon épaule en continuant de me répéter que je ne suis pas fautif. Je ne parviens pas à le croire.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonce la reprise des cours, j'envoie une réponse négative à Sakura-chan, mentant éhontément sur le refus de cette sortie. Naruto n'ouvre pas la bouche de toute l'après-midi — si bien que nous ne sortons pas une seule fois de cours. Je lui propose de l'accompagner à l'hôpital, connaissant particulièrement bien le chemin. Il refuse d'un signe de tête, décrétant dans un faux sourire qu'il n'a pas besoin d'une baby-sitter et qu'il est parfaitement capable de prendre le train et le bus. Mais ses yeux, tournés vers moi, focalisés sur les miens, me disent de faire quelque chose et de ne pas laisser seul dans un tel état. Je décide alors de le suivre à bonne distance, veillant sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse les doubles portes de l'hôpital. Je sais qu'il me remarque très rapidement, mais ne fais aucun geste pour me faire rebrousser chemin. Pourtant, au détour d'une route, il accélère. Ne le remarquant pas tout de suite, je mets du temps à le rattraper.

À travers la douce voix des amoureux du silence me parvient un crissement de pneus.

Je lâche mon sac sur le sol, mes pensées n'ayant pas le temps de s'emboiter entre elles. J'abandonne tout là, faisant démarrer mes jambes. En quelques foulées, je suis au niveau de Naruto, ou du moins de ses affaires éparpillées sur l'asphalte. Il est au centre de la route, couché sur le flanc. Une telle vision d'horreur — la seconde en moins de trois mois - m'accélère davantage. En quelques secondes, ne réfléchissant pas, je suis aux côtes du blond, ne faisant pas la moindre attention aux passants autour de nous, ni même au conducteur de la voiture accidentée. J'ai peur, sentiment si basique pourtant si réel. D'une petite voix déformée, j'appelle Naruto par son prénom, sans la moindre réponse. Filant dans mes veines, l'appréhension et ses confrères la culpabilité et la tristesse viennent m'envahir de toute part. Alors que j'allais lui toucher l'épaule, il se relève — certes avec grand mal — dans une position assise bien moins effrayante. Les premières choses que je remarque sont ses yeux brillants de larmes et les sillons de celles-ci sur ses joues. Reniflant et sanglotant, il se laisse tomber — comme une légère statue poussée par le vent — dans mes bras. Je l'accueille contre mon épaule, agrippant sa chemise blanche — qui ne l'est plus — de toutes mes forces. Les larmes viennent également s'insinuer dans mes yeux, mélange de peur et de joie.

« J'y arrive pas Sasuke. J'ai vu la voiture, j'ai vu mes parents souriants que je voulais rejoindre, j'ai essayé d'aller devant elle, mais... j'y arrive pas ! ! Pourquoi j'ai pas réussi ? Pourquoi ? débite-t-il, tel un robot.

— Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu ne veux plus mourir. Parce que tu as désormais quelque chose qui te rattache à cette terre, quelque chose que ton inconscient n'est pas ou plus prêt à quitter. La poésie, la course à pied, Marato, ton étrange désir de vouloir sauver le monde en devenant soldat, ton parrain, Sakura-chan et... moi. Cela peut-être de nombreuses choses, petites comme grandes et... j'en suis si heureux. »

La réalité reprend alors ses droits sur notre étreinte au sol. Le conducteur de la voiture dont j'ai entendu les crissements de pneus sort de l'habitacle, affolé. Il s'excuse, répétant sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas vu le blond sur sa route. Il s'inquiète pour la police, pour les passants autour et les retombées sociales – on pourrait croire qu'il a fait exprès de manquer de renverser Naruto. Il s'inquiète pour lui et uniquement pour lui. Aidant mon petit-ami à se relever – il est sonné et tout de même légèrement blessé. Un de ses bras autour de son cou, le mien dans son dos, nous avançons lentement sur le béton. Le conducteur disparaît sans un mot, ne proposant pas de nous conduire à l'hôpital.

« Les gens sont égoïstes et égocentriques, glissé-je, grinçant des dents et faisant la grimace.

— J'men fou, tant que toi t'es là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ooooh bon sang, je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville.

— Assieds-toi contre ce muret et attends-moi là, je vais chercher nos affaires, déposé-je Naruto délicatement, sans le brusquer. »

Retournant dans la rue de l'accident, je tombe sur une jeune femme portant nos deux sacs de cours et semblant nous chercher, nous propriétaires. Ses cheveux blonds décoloré et platine me sautent immédiatement aux yeux, de même que sa poitrine proéminente — une opération chirurgicale, sans aucun doute — me saute immédiatement aux yeux.

« Mme la directrice ? Est-ce vous ? »

Ses yeux bruns clairs s'écarquillent doucement, avant qu'elle ne forme une sorte de sourire, ressemblant à s'en méprendre à un rictus.

« Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait de vous, Uchiha. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Uzumaki n'est pas blessé ?

— Que faites-vous ici ?

— Vous savez, j'ai une vie en dehors du lycée. J'ai assisté à l'accident et à la fuite de ce... malotru pour ne pas être vulgaire. J'ai immédiatement identifié vos uniformes et vos visages que je connais particulièrement bien, croyez-moi. Est-ce qu'Uzumaki doit aller à l'hôpital ?

— Il s'y rendait justement. Rendez-vous avec un médecin spécialisé. »

Je ne souhaite pas divulguer des informations confidentielles sur Naruto. Elle doit sans doute les savoir, mais je préfère attendre qu'elle me le dise elle-même avant de le faire.

« S'agit-il du même problème qu'au mois de juin ? »

Elle est en effet au courant. Je hoche la tête, on ne peut plus sérieux. Elle fronce les sourcils, avant que je ne décide de la rassurer.

« Ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'en juin. Il... il n'a pas réussi. Il le voulait, mais il n'y est pas parvenu. Si je désire le mener à l'hôpital, c'est uniquement pour m'assurer qu'il n'a rien et également pour honorer son rendez-vous avec son psychiatre. Je pense qu'il a des choses à lui dire.

— Vous êtes un véritable ami, Uchiha. J'en connais beaucoup qui auraient fui à l'arrivée de cette difficulté.

— Je ne suis pas de ce genre-là. C'est mon meilleur ami, j'agis comme tel. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

Elle hoche la tête, dupe, et nous décidons d'un même ensemble de rejoindre le blond qui attend toujours contre le muret sur lequel je l'ai laissé. Naruto manque de s'endormir, déstabilisé et est prêt à tomber. Je le retiens fortement par les épaules, en lui demandant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles vitreuses dévient vers l'arrière de mes épaules, et la directrice du lycée qui arrive, portant toujours nos sacs. Je les attrape sur une de mes épaules, avant de présenter l'autre au jeune accidenté. Il se lève avec difficulté, dans un état plus inquiétant que lorsque je l'ai ramassé sur le sol. Détectant également la dégradation de son état de santé, Senju-sama attrape à son tour la seconde épaule de son élève et me glisse que sa voiture n'est pas garée loin.

Une fois dans l'habitacle — je suis à l'arrière avec Naruto afin de veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive — la jeune femme fait vrombir le moteur de son véhicule et démarre comme une furie. Nous sommes de ce fait en quelques minutes sur le grand parking de l'hôpital, qui ne m'avait pas manqué.

Nous sautons sur la réceptionniste à l'entrée, qui nous indique avec un grand et hypocrite sourire que nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans la salle d'attente et qu'il faudra donc patienter.

« Il fut patient ici. Dans l'unité psychiatrique. Demandez au docteur Sizune, il avait rendez-vous avec lui. L'accident n'a pas été provoqué par une voiture ne pouvant s'arrêter, mais par lui, qui s'est placé devant. Il me l'a dit lui-même, il n'a simplement pas réussi à aller plus loin. Croyez-moi, au mois de juin, il en a été parfaitement capable. »

Mon petit discours décousu fait son effet sur elle. Elle perd son sourire et passe un coup de téléphone au médecin évoqué. Je le reconnais immédiatement et lui son patient. Il me demande, calme comme jamais, ce qui s'est passé. Faisant jouer mes souvenirs encore frais, je lui raconte toute l'histoire, évoquant notre discussion sur le toit plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il hoche gravement la tête, appelle ses internes et nous indique bien gentiment d'attendre sur les sièges prévus à cet effet. J'accepte, bien malgré moi et laisse Naruto s'en aller sans que je ne puisse plus rien y faire.

Assis sur le fauteuil vert délavé qui me rappelle cette matinée de juin, je me rends effroyablement compte que Jiraya-san n'a pas été prévenu de ce qui vient d'arriver. Me félicitant d'avoir enregistré son numéro de téléphone dans mon répertoire, je clique sur l'icône verte et les tonalités résonnent dans mes oreilles.

« Sasuke ? Tout va bien ?

— Naruto a eu un accident. Je ne pense pas que cela ne soit trop grave, mais votre présence est requise à l'hôpital. Pouvez-vous arriver le plus vite possible ?

— Je suis là dans quelques minutes, ne bouge surtout pas. »

Je soupir de soulagement, prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Mes doigts s'accrochent à mes cheveux et je tente de calmer mon cœur, qui n'a pas ralenti depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

« Vous avez prévenu quelqu'un ? demande la blonde, les bras croisés en dessous de sa poitrine.

— Son tuteur. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Vous qui êtes directrice des troisièmes années, vous devez savoir que Naruto n'a plus ses parents.

— Bien entendu. J'ai été très attristée à leur disparition. Une perte si douloureuse n'est pas simple à vivre, je le sais que trop bien. Cette épreuve explique en partie le fait que nous soyons plus laxistes sur le comportement d'Uzumaki. L'équipe professorale et moi en avons conclu qu'il avait besoin de se faire remarquer pour se sentir exister.

— Et pour moi ? demandé-je égoïstement. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas encore fait reconduire à l'entrée en me demandant de ne plus revenir ?

— Vous êtes un excellent élément. C'est par pure compétition que nous vous gardons entre nos murs. Vous faites du lycée Sheishiko le meilleur de tout Konoha avec vos résultats tout à fait remarquables. Ce n'est que pour cela. Si vous n'étiez pas si intelligent, si brillant même, vous seriez déjà dehors sans les remerciements de la maison. »

Elle ne sourit pas en débitant cela, et ne prend même pas la peine de me regarder dans les yeux. Je me détourne d'elle, vexé comme un véritable enfant. Ses dires corrèlent ce que je pense de cet établissement scolaire ; il est grand temps que je le quitte pour un autre qui ne me considèrera pas uniquement comme un classement dans la ville ou même dans le pays entier. Le silence s'installe entre nous et je l'accepte avec grand plaisir. Je laisse promener mes yeux autour de moi et de ce hall d'aéroport, trop vaste à mon goût. Je ne désire pas pour autant observer les poutres de métal, les grandes baies vitrées apportant de la lumière, les médecins déambulant dans les couloirs, amenant avec eux bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles. Je pense assurément à Naruto, enfermé derrière des doubles portes que je ne suis pas autorisé à franchir – uniquement réservées aux médecins. Bien entendu, j'ai peur, bien entendu, des questions m'assaillent l'esprit. Mais je les fais taire par cette utopique impression que tout va bien se passer.

L'arrivée de Jiraya-san coupe court à toutes ses interrogations qui commençaient à doucement me vaincre. Dès que j'aperçois sa chevelure blanche, je me lève d'un bond, ce qui surprend ma voisine, qui a le nez collé sur son téléphone portable.

« Kokaku ? Est-ce toi ?

— Je ne me fais plus appeler ainsi depuis bien longtemps. C'est Jiraya désormais, Tsunade.

— Tu es le tuteur d'Uzumaki ? Mais... depuis quand ? Depuis quand es-tu rentré en ville ?

— Kushina et Minato étaient de très bon amis. Ils m'ont choisi comme parrain pour leur fils, puis, légalement parlant, comme son tuteur s'il venait à arriver une catastrophe comme ce crash d'avion.

— Mais ton prénom ? Pourquoi l'avoir changé ?

— Parce qu'il y a des choses qui appartiennent au passé peu glorieux et ce nom en fait partie. J'ai changé pour Jiraya, je suis heureux dans ma situation et ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Tu es peut-être une bonne amie, mais je ne tiens pas à te raconter ma vie.

— Vous connaissez la directrice Jiraya-san ?

— Oui, depuis bien longtemps. Elle a été une camarade de classe ainsi que l'une de mes meilleures amies. Et je suis certain qu'elle en a pincé pour moi à l'époque, m'indique-t-il, joyeux comme un coq. »

La femme se détend immédiatement, avant de prendre un rictus que je ne saurais qualifier et de donner un coup de coude au vieil homme à ses côtés. En les regardant bien, je les imagine adolescents, se cherchant.

« Ça jamais ! Tu passais ton temps à vouloir me reluquer dans les vestiaires ! Je n'étais jamais tranquille avec toi.

— C'était le bon vieux temps. Puis-je te dire que t'es embellie avec l'âge, chère Tsunade ? Comment fais-tu pour paraître si jeune ?

— Secret de beauté qui se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille. »

Le docteur Sizune interrompt ces retrouvailles dans un raclement de gorge. Tout le monde le regarde, ne clignant pas d'un œil, attendant le verdict.

« Il n'a rien de grave. Une commission cérébrale qui a été heureusement traitée à temps et une petite entorse. Le règlement m'impose de le garder toute la nuit et demain matin, il passera dans mon bureau pour discuter de tout cela. Cette tentative est minime si on la compare à celle de juin. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne la rends pas moins importante. C'est grave, mais moins qu'en juin. La seule conséquence de cet incident est la prolongation de nos rendez-vous ensemble.

— Puis-je vous poser une question, docteur ? Nous avons peut-être la possibilité de partir en France avec l'école, est-ce que cela aurait une incidence sur Naruto ? Vous savez que ses parents sont morts quand ils en revenaient.

— Je ne peux rien vous dire, secret professionnel oblige, mais ne vous inquiétez pas là-dessus et faites-moi confiance. Vous voulez le voir ?

— Oui, s'il vous plait. »

Il m'indique alors le service pédiatrique — puisque le blond n'a pas encore dix-huit ans — qui est bien plus facile d'accès que l'unité de psychiatrie. Nous prenons alors l'ascenseur avec Jiraya – la directrice ne se sent pas assez proche de son élève pour venir dans sa chambre. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte estampillée d'un huit-cent-trois, Naruto bondit de son lit et vient enlacer son parrain.

« J'suis désolé Papy, j'voulais pas te faire peur, j'voulais pas t'inquiéter ou te laisser tout seul. Pardonne mon égoïsme... dit-il contre son torse.

— Je croyais que tu allais mieux gamin... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves presque sous les roues de cette voiture ?

— Ça fait deux ans aujourd'hui, continue le blond en se détachant et se reculant. Deux ans qu'ils sont partis. Je sais que tu t'en souviens et peut-être que tu n'as pas fait forcément le rapprochement. On... on en a discuté avec Sasuke — _il se tourne alors vers moi —_ et je te redis qu'il ne faut pas que tu te sentes coupable, je me sentais déjà mal avant le déjeuner. J'ai marché sans but en sortant du lycée, j'ai vu la voiture et au début, je ne voulais pas bouger. Puis c'est comme si on m'envoyait un seau d'eau froide en pleine face. C'est comme si la vie se réveillait en moi et que je rappelais soudainement tout ce que j'aimais et qui me rattachait à la terre. L'instinct de survie a fait le reste. »

Il s'arrête quelques secondes, baissant la tête. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, mais étrangement, je ne m'en inquiète pas.

« Ce geste-là, c'était pas un geste de désespéré. En me reculant, je n'ai pas montré que je voulais mourir, mais tout l'inverse. Ça, se sont des larmes de joie. »

Et, le regardant droit dans les yeux, je murmure le sol mot qui me vient à l'esprit.

« Imbécile »

Je reste jusqu'à la fermeture des visites, ayant préalablement averti mes parents que je serais en retard pour le repas et leur promettant que je leur expliquerais plus tard ce qui se passait. Jiraya-san nous a laissés une bonne demi-heure seuls, discutant dehors avec sa vieille amie. Nous ne nous sommes aucunement plaints de cet abandon, profitant de notre tranquillité pour discuter et agir à cœur ouvert — nous ne sommes pas embrassés fiévreusement contre un mur, uniquement des baisers doux et tendres. Promettant de revenir le lendemain pour sa sortie, avec les cours de la journée dans le sac, je suis parti avant le début du repas caoutchouteux de l'hôpital. Jiraya-san décide de s'en aller au même moment, franchissant les doubles portes avec moi. Sa mine est presque dépitée, ce qui, par extension, me fait pitié. Je téléphone à la maison avant de me diriger vers la gare, demandant quelques informations sur le repas. J'obtiens ce que je désirais, et me tournant vers le vieil homme, je demande, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Voulez-vous venir diner avec nous ? Mon père est de cuisine ce soir, soyez sûr de manger étranger.

— C'est très gentil de votre part… je t'avoue que je ne me voyais pas rentrer seul dans une maison bien vide. J'accepte volontiers. »

Hochant la tête pour acquiescement, nous nous dirigeons alors vers la gare. Le trajet se fait dans un presque silence légèrement gêné. Je ne sais pas de quoi parler, ni même quoi faire. Heureusement pour moi, Jiraya-san est capable, à la manière de son filleul, d'entretenir une discussion à lui seul.

« J'apprécie beaucoup tes parents, tu sais. Ils sont sympathiques, savent rire et ont des histoires à raconter. J'aime particulièrement le jour de leur rencontre, avec ta mère complètement perdue dans Londres qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais. Qui va dans un tel pays sans en comprendre la langue ? Heureusement que ton père est passé par là et que lui était bilingue, avec son père japonais. C'est assez romantique, un peu parachuté même… Haaa, ça me rappelle mes belles années… »

Il lève les yeux au ciel — qui est le plafond de tôle du wagon de train — avant de plonger dans ses pensées. Il étire joliment ses lèvres, ce qui est rare avec lui — ses sourires sont souvent et malheureusement graveleux.

« D'ailleurs, toi aussi je t'aime bien. Tu es peut-être le premier que je rencontre, mais je vois bien que tu rends mon imbécile de Naruto heureux, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été depuis la mort de ses parents. Je suis certain qu'ils t'auraient aimé. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, sache-le.

— Je vous remercie de temps de compliments, Jiraya-san. Ils me vont droit au cœur. Je vous apprécie également, vous ne laissez pas avoir par le temps qui passe et vivez votre vie du mieux que vous le pouvez. On voit que vous êtes très attaché à Naruto, comme s'il était votre propre fils et cela fait chaud au cœur, réellement.

— Tu sais, tu peux arrêter avec tes "san" et tes vouvoiements. Nous sommes partis ensemble en vacances et je ne vais pas subitement m'énerver parce que tu oublies la politesse avec moi. Je n'y suis pas à cheval. Sans doute parce que j'ai beaucoup fréquenté les Uzumaki qui eux, dans leurs réflexions françaises, n'utilisaient pas les particules de politesse. Ça leur a joué des tours, c'est sûr. C'est sans doute pour ça que Naruto appelle les gens directement par leurs prénoms, sans s'embarrasser de kun ou de chan.

— Comme vo… tu le souhaites, Jiraya…

— Voilà, c'est ça. T'as compris le message. »

Je souris en riant, avant de gigoter sur mon siège comme un enfant à qui on aurait fait un compliment. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec tant de familiarité — il suffit simplement de voir combien de temps j'ai mis avant d'appeler Naruto par son prénom, même dans mes pensées.

Mon père nous accueille avec des odeurs de poulet rôti et mon estomac se réveille immédiatement. Mon paternel n'est peut-être pas doué pour la cuisine — il rejette la faute sur son pays d'origine — mais il sait admirablement bien faire le poulet rôti — il est agrémenté de quelques gouttes de sauces Worcestershire. Des pommes de terre en bouillies et des légumes informes — n'avais-je pas dit que mon père n'était pas ami avec les poêles et autres bols ? — accompagnent le tout. Konan est assise à côté d'Itachi et je lui lance, comme unique salut, un regard noir de ma composition. J'ai l'étrange impression de repartir en enfance. Il le faut bien, avec une mentalité digne d'un retraité de plus quatre-vingt-dix ans, sourd, jurant dans sa barbe et rouspétant à longueur de journée, en face de soi.

Le repas commence en toute hâte, principalement rythmé par la découpe du poulet. J'accepte quelques haricots — que je ne n'avais même pas reconnus — mais pas de purée. Jiraya est en pleine discussion avec mes parents — au vu de la tête de ma mère, il doit leur raconter ce qui s'est passé après les cours. Je me tourne alors vers Itachi et Konan, qui mangent tranquillement, sans parler. Après avoir avalé une dernière bouchée, il me sourit et me demande comment s'est passée ma journée. Je leur fais part de mes aventures à l'hôpital, ainsi que de ma peur quant au concours d'écriture de ma professeure de littérature. En parfait grand frère, Itachi m'encourage et me rassure. Konan, elle, se tait.

Après le repas riche en émotions et en rires — Jiraya est un parfait blagueur —, je m'exile vers ma chambre. Je me penche sur mes devoirs sans grande conviction. Les mathématiques m'ennuient, les sciences naturelles sont trop faciles et ce n'est plus l'heure pour des sciences physiques. Assis à mon bureau, je fais tourner les roues de ma chaise en fixant le plafond, piqueté d'étoiles. Mon téléphone vibre sur le bois de mon plan de travail. Heureux de trouver une excellente excuse pour abandonner cahiers et crayons, je déverrouille l'écran — une photo de Naruto et moi — d'un glissement de doigt. Il s'agit d'un message sans titre.

 _Je m'ennuie. Cet hôpital est aussi barbant dans l'unité psy que dans l'unité des mini-humains. Au secours ! T'es dispo ?_

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Je compose le numéro que je connais désormais par cœur et deux tonalités plus tard, une voix heureuse se fait entendre à mes oreilles.

« _Bon, je ne vais pas parler bien fort, parce que je suis censé dormir dans douze minutes. Alors, bien rentré dans tes pénates ?_ »

Je ris à l'expression avant de lui raconter le repas. Je n'omets aucun détail, de la discussion dans le wagon du train avec Jiraya aux regards noirs de Konan. J'écoute ses élucubrations sur les différents sujets pendant plus d'un quart d'heure — le voir réagir comme il le fait est toujours drôle. Et soudain, dans une période de blanc — Naruto boit, étant assoiffé à force de parler — j'entends des cris venant de la chambre à côté de la mienne.

 _« Il se passe quoi à côté de chez toi ? Les ménages s'échauffent ?_

— Ce n'est pas à côté de chez moi. C'est dans ma propre maison.

— _Tes parents ?_

— Non, je ne reconnais pas la voix de mon père. C'est celle d'Itachi.

— _Tu penses qu'il se dispute avec cette… Konan ?_

— Je vais aller voir. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je te garde au téléphone. Mais surtout, ne réagis pas vivement, cela pourrait me nuire.

— _Oui chef, à vos ordres chef ! »_

J'ouvre doucement ma porte et commence à marcher sur le parquet, priant pour qu'il ne craque pas sous mes pas. Je parviens à la chambre d'Itachi, la porte à demi ouverte. Il n'y a pas besoin de plus se rapprocher pour percevoir les cris.

« Arrête de dire qu'il n'y a rien, je vous ai bien vu pendant le repas ! Vous vous lanciez des regards !

— Si tu étais si perspicace, tu aurais vu que ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu penses !

— Alors, explique-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sasuke ? »

 _« Ça parle de toi mon cher. Tu les fais vraiment toutes craquer, c'est dingue. »_

J'ignore la remarque et penche plus encore vers la porte.

« Je ne l'apprécie pas.

— Et pourquoi cela ? Tu as une explication valable ?

— Il est prétentieux, se croit supérieur à tout le monde à cause de ses bonnes notes et de sa plastique agréable. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il n'a pas de personnalité et qu'il est simplement complètement bête. Il est déréglé, déviant même. Et surtout, il n'est pas normal, pas naturel.

— Tu parles de Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? Déviant, déréglé, anormal ? Mais qui es-tu pour juger ? Pour qui te prends-tu ?

— Je ne comprends pas comment, en étant son frère, tu n'as pas tout fait pour qu'il revienne dans le droit chemin. Que tu aies accepté, tout comme tes parents. Ils vont être privés de petits-enfants, de mariage et de belle-famille à cause de votre négligence ! »

« _Dit Sasuke, tu penses que je peux l'assassiner, cette fille ? s'énerve Naruto._

— Nous le ferons ensemble, chuchoté-je »

« Que je fasse quelque chose ? Que je parte en guerre contre l' _amour ?_ Depuis quand sommes-nous sur un mauvais chemin lorsque nous sommes amoureux ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Mais comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? Comment oses-tu t'attaquer à mon frère en lui mettant sur le dos le fait qu'il soit amoureux ? Comment ? finit-il par hurler.

— Mais… tente-t-elle.

— Je n'ai pas fini ! Comment ai-je peux penser que tu pouvais m'épouser alors que tu n'acceptes pas mon propre frère !

— Toi non plus ! Toi non plus tu ne l'acceptais pas, réussit-elle à dire.

— C'est vrai, au début j'avais du mal. Mais c'est mon _petit frère._ Je l'aime de façon inconditionnelle. Qu'il se teigne les cheveux en violet, qu'il se fasse percer le nez ou je ne sais quoi encore, je l'aimerais. Parce qu'il est heureux, parce que cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu avec un tel sourire aux lèvres, avec tant de vie en lui. J'ai rapidement fait le rapprochement. Et même si ça ne me plaisait pas, même si j'ai agi parfois comme toi, j'ai changé, je me suis ouvert et j'ai enlevé les œillères de mes yeux. Il m'a un jour dit que j'étais son modèle et dans un certain sens, je l'admire également. Si tu n'acceptes pas ça, tu n'as rien à faire dans ma famille et je te prierais de bien vouloir t'en aller. »

Je manque de faire tomber mon téléphone. Je suis figé dans ma position, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant la chamade. Je souffle dans le combiné :

« Je peux te rappeler ? Je crois que j'ai besoin de respirer.

— _Pas de problèmes. Bonne nuit,_ teme d'amour _. »_

Je raccroche, ne me rendant toujours pas compte de ce qui vient de se passer. J'allais retourner vers ma chambre lorsque la porte d'Itachi s'ouvre, sur Konan en pleurs. Elle se tient les doigts, vides de toute bague.

« Toi… t'es content de toi ? T'as réussi ? Tu t'es débarrassé de moi ?

— Konan. Va-t'en et n'en rajoute pas, siffle Itachi, devant son lit. »

Elle me dépasse en manquant de me cracher au visage et j'entre dans la pièce. Mon frère est désormais assis sur son lit, ses cheveux détachés de son catogan et les mains sur le visage. Sans y être invité, je vais me placer à ses côtés et le prends dans mes faibles bras.

« T'as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui… je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

— Elle n'avait pas à me sortir toutes ses horreurs sur toi… elle n'avait pas le droit. J'aurais simplement dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

— Tu ne savais pas. Moi-même, lorsque je l'ai rencontrée en août, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si… fermée d'esprit. Je ne lui aurais pas raconté toute mon histoire si cela avait été le cas.

— Elle a changé… elle a changé lorsque je l'ai demandée en mariage. Je ne pensais pas que l'engagement allait la faire devenir comme cela. Si j'avais su… vraiment, si j'avais su. Je suis désolé, nee-san. Vraiment. »

Je souris au surnom qui n'est pas correct — c'est à moi de l'appeler ainsi, puisque je suis le plus petit de notre fratrie.

« Tu pensais ce que tu as dit sur moi, demandé-je, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

— Bien entendu petit frère. Je t'aime inconditionnellement et pour toujours. »

Ému, je le serre dans à nouveau dans mes bras, calant ma tête sur son torse. Son cœur bat à toute vitesse et cela me fait sourire.

Peu après, mes parents viennent prendre le relais et je m'envole à nouveau vers ma chambre. Fatigué physiquement et émotionnellement, je vais me coucher, envoyant avant de fermer les yeux, un message à mon blond préféré.

Moi aussi, je t'aime inconditionnellement, sache-le.

La semaine passe dans une plutôt bonne ambiance. Naruto revient en cours le mardi après-midi, souriant comme jamais. Il a désormais rendez-vous à l'hôpital un jour sur deux avec le docteur Sizune, juste après l'entrainement de course à pied. Je l'y accompagne et Jiraya se charge du retour — il n'est ainsi jamais seul.

Le vendredi après-midi, arrive rapidement, ainsi que l'heure de littérature, clôturant la journée. Anxieux, je n'ai réussi qu'à avaler la moitié de mon déjeuner. Notre professeure, un très grand sourire sur les lèvres — qui serait presque effrayant – commence son cours par des félicitations à toute notre classe pour la participation au concours. S'arrêtant subitement de bouger, elle s'assoit à son bureau, attrape une feuille et attend. Nous sommes pendus à ses lèvres.

« Je vais désormais révéler les gagnants de ce concours. Cela n'a pas été simple, croyez-moi. Nous avons des personnes réellement douées dans cette classe. Le troisième est Kyo Nuikina, pour sa lettre à sa mère, pleine d'humour et de bon sentiment. Félicitations à vous. Le second… »

Mon cœur accélère, je me tourne vers Naruto. Il est dans le même état que moi.

« C'est Uchiha Sasuke, pour sa lettre intitulée Ciel d'été. Une très belle déclaration d'amour. »

J'explose intérieurement. Mon cœur s'accélère davantage. Je ne parviens pas à réfléchir correctement. Je m'accorde ce luxe lorsque le nom du premier sera révélé.

« Et le grand gagnant de ce concours. Il s'agit d'un garçon, maniant les mots comme je ne l'ai jamais vu. J'en ai pleuré, vous êtes très doué. Nous sentons à la lecture de ce poème, l'immense mélancolie planant sur le cœur de l'auteur, ainsi que son goût pour la littérature. Cette personne est assise non loin d'une fenêtre, est connue par mon collègue de sciences naturelles pour être un véritable chahuteur. M. Uzumaki Naruto, veuillez vous lever, je vous prie. »

Sans dire mot, il s'exécute. Nous faisant languir, la professeure remet ses lunettes sur son nez et reprend.

« Avec votre texte "Au crépuscule d'une vie", vous avez ravi mon cœur ainsi que la première place de notre concours. Toutes mes félicitations. Vous pouvez être fier de vous. Pouvez-vous venir devant afin de le lire ? »

Il se rapproche du tableau, attrape sa feuille, se racle la gorge et se met immédiatement à me fixer.

 **Au Crépuscule d'une Vie**

Je leur dois la vie et il me faut, dès à présent,

Contempler les jours que le temps ternit

Car le supplice est dans l'éternité qui suit

La disparition des êtres aimés et aimants.

Sans ceux qui nous l'ont appris avec amour,

La vie se trouve altérée, dissipée, déchirée,

Nul besoin de méditer au soleil couché :

Les parfums de nos vies sont emportés sans retour.

Mais, vous deux, qui passez dans l'ombre,

J'en ai fini de gémir :

Cette ode est un dernier soupir

Pour une nouvelle vie sans pénombre.

Le temps n'apaise pas toutes les blessures

Mais il tend à cicatriser les maux

Par les paroles que l'ange du soir nous susurre

Et tout ce qu'on admet qu'à demi-mot.

Demeurer seul fixe les souffrances,

Nous fait désirer de nouveaux rivages,

Et, parfois, nous fait entrer en transe

Cet état aide-t-il à tourner la page ?

Le temps, bien sûr, nous rapproche insatiablement de la Mort

Et même si les abîmes semblent m'appeler, au dehors,

Céder à la tentation, entraîner ma chute pour noyer mes regrets et remords,

M'empêcherait, alors que le chemin m'offre son corps, d'assister à ma nouvelle aurore.

Lorsque le dernier paragraphe résonne dans la salle vide du moindre bruit, une larme dévale mes joues. Ses jumelles sont dans le creux des yeux de Naruto, qu'il essuie dans un geste presque rageur. Pourtant, derrière cette évidente tristesse, il sourit.

Il s'excuse vaguement auprès de la professeure, qui, elle aussi, essuie doucement ses yeux. De ses petites mains manucurées, elle applaudit. Elle est très rapidement suivie par le reste des élèves. Je ne suis pas le mouvement, fixant les deux pupilles bleues qui se rapprochent rapidement de moi. Nous décidons dans un silence non pesant que nous nous féliciterons à la fin du cours.

Les minutes s'égrainent dans une langueur presque infernale. Je gigote sur ma chaise, je fixe le ciel et je joue avec mes stylos. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, nous nous évaporons en quelques secondes, montant d'un commun accord vers le sommet du bâtiment. Une fois la porte formée, nos mains se trouvent, tout comme nos lèvres et nos torses. Nous nous embrassons comme si ne l'avions pas fait depuis plus de dix ans. J'essaie de parler, mais je me fais rapidement couper par l'envie de Naruto. Les mains se font chercheuses, sans pour autant dépasser les limites. Et, nous étant déplacés vers le mur gauche, nous nous arrêtons, les mains sur la nuque de l'autre et les fronts collés.

« Tu te rends compte de ce qui vient de se passer… on va en France, tous les deux…

— Je ne parviens pas à m'y faire. J'ai l'impression de rêver, glissé-je en réponse.

— D'ailleurs, se recule-t-il en riant, comme j'ai gagné, il va falloir que tu fasses ce que je t'ai demandé. Et que tu me lises ton texte aussi. Je vais demander à Jiraya si vous pouviez venir à la maison avec tes parents, et ton frère. J'aimerais bien lui parler à Itachi et le remercier. Allez, on fait ça. »

Il se décolle — à mon grand regret — et attrape son téléphone dans sa poche. Je fais de même, levant les yeux au ciel. Les diners du vendredi soir chez les Uzumaki commencent à devenir une habitude.

« Et tu sais ce qu'on mangera ? demande mon père, ayant déjà accepté la sortie.

— Naruto ? Quel est le menu ?

— Crêpes françaises, pour fêter notre victoire. Je me charge de la pâte, d'ailleurs.

— J'amène la _marmelade_ alors ! »

Le vent souffle sur ma chemise et fait voler ma cravate. Je fixe le ciel, souriant de toutes mes dents. Je crois que je suis heureux.

« À nos fils, qui vont partir dans ce beau pays de France _kampai ! »_

Un verre d'un champagne de mauvaise qualité aux lèvres, je fixe les cinq autres personnes présentes autour de la table de salon. L'appareil à petites crêpes est posé au centre, attendant, tout grésillant de graisse, que l'on coule la parfaite pâte. Il y a deux bols, salé et sucré. J'y ai passé, accompagné de Naruto, presque toute l'après-midi à la préparation. Je me propose au service, encourager par les adultes fatigués par leur journée de travail. Une question nait alors dans mon esprit et mon frère lui donne vie avant que je n'aie eu le temps de le faire.

« Que faites-vous dans la vie, Jiraya-san ?

— Je me doutais qu'on allait me poser la question. Eh bien, je suis écrivain. J'ai produit quelques livres sur la ville, parlant principalement d'histoire. J'ai également d'autres activités bien moins glorieuses. Je suis l'auteur d'une série érotique qui fonctionne plutôt bien. Lorsque je n'ai pas de projets, je remplis quelques colonnes dans un journal littéraire local. »

Mon frère est gêné par cette réponse et se renfonce dans son siège. Le vieil homme riant en avalant une gorgée d'alcool, ne semble pas du tout mal à l'aise.

« J'ai appris avec regret que votre mariage n'aurait pas lieu. J'en suis tout désolé pour vous Itachi-san.

— Ne le soyez pas. Nous nous ne connaissions pas si bien que cela et elle n'acceptait pas une part de ma propre famille. Elle ne pouvait pas en faire partie, répond mon frère, en lançant un clin d'œil dans ma direction.

— À ce propos, Itachi, merci d'avoir… eu… pris ma défense. Sasuke m'a raconté. Tu as toute ma reconnaissance, intervient Naruto, s'étant levé de sa place et s'abaissant légèrement.

— Tu as dessiné ce beau sourire sur les lèvres de mon petit frère. Alors, dans le lot, c'est à moi de te remercier. »

Toute la tablée sourit et le repas commence enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur de nos estomacs.

Dans la faible lueur d'une lampe de chevet, assis sur un lit moelleux, j'ai la tête contre l'épaule de Naruto. Ma feuille du concours est entre mes mains et je suis prêt à la lire.

 _Ciel d'été,_

 _Il y a quelque temps déjà, j'ai levé les yeux vers toi. Si j'avais pu, je ne me serais jamais détourné. Je n'étais pas vieux lorsque je t'ai rencontré et, au fil des secondes qui s'égrainaient, j'ai commencé à t'apprécier. Ta couleur me fascinait, ton immensité, ta beauté. Lorsque j'ai grandi, tu n'étais plus que mon seul ami. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, et malgré le temps qui passe, cela est toujours le cas._

 _Et jour, j'ai baissé les yeux. Uniquement quelques secondes, c'est vrai. Mais je ne savais pas, dans mon cœur, que ce regard allait changer ma vie. Je l'ai vu, criant à toi comme à son pire ennemi, j'ai été frappé par le désespoir au fond de ses pupilles, aussi bleues que toi. Dans mon intense curiosité, j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Je ne pensais pas que tout allait se transformer._

 _Je suis tombé amoureux, tu sais. C'est à cause de toi, mais je ne te le reproche pas, bien au contraire. J'aimerais te remercier. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, tu m'as rendu la vue. J'ai parfois culpabilisé de t'avoir abandonné. Mais je sais, que dans toute ta bonté, tu ne m'en jamais voulu._

 _Je dois maintenant te quitter. C'est à regret, bien entendu. Mais je sais où te trouver. Au fond de deux yeux qui me fixent comme jamais, mon cœur battant dans ma poitrine. Il est désormais mon ciel d'été._

J'abaisse ma feuille de devant mes yeux. Naruto se décolle du mur, et me laisse tomber contre le couvre-lit — sans violence. Il se place au-dessus de moi.

« Bordel, je suis complètement fou amoureux de toi. Surtout si tu te mets à me sortir des trucs pareils »

Il m'embrasse sans plus de cérémonie. Perdu dans mes pensées, je me laisse aller à mes sentiments. Ce texte est un véritable sésame pour une nouvelle évolution de notre relation, oubliant mes inquiétudes du début du mois. Et, dans un sourire contre les lèvres de Naruto, dont les mains sont sous mon t-shirt, je me répète.

« Paris, me voici. »


	10. Octobre

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard qu'a pris ce chapitre l'inspiration allait et venait, se fichant complètement de moi, surtout sur la fin. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous livre un chapitre presque aussi long que celui d'aout !_

 _Vous allez rencontrer tout un tas d'OC à Paris. Destination oblige, je ne me voyais pas importer les personnages du manga dans une ville qui ne leur correspond pas. J'ai également pris une grande liberté concernant un personnage principal, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sous risque de vous spoiler._

 _Bonne lecture à vous !_

Le mois d'octobre est l'un de mes favoris. Les feuilles se colorent joliment, comme habitées par l'âme d'un peintre, elles tombent en tourbillonnant afin de former un tapis à nos pieds. La plupart des personnes les ignorent, les écrasant avec joie pendant leur marche vers le centre-ville, en sortant du travail ou du lycée. Lorsque j'avais onze ans, nous sommes allés au plus grand parc de Konoha avec Itachi et nous avons ramassé des feuilles. À l'aide d'un gros volume emprunté à la bibliothèque de notre quartier, nous avons tenté de les reconnaître et de leur donner un nom scientifique. J'étais fier de mon herbier. Il fut détruit par un groupe de petits garçons peu soigneux, au collège. J'ai commencé à regarder le ciel à ce moment, décrétant qu'il était bien plus intéressant que le commun des mortels.

Ce mois d'octobre va être bien différent de tous ceux que j'ai pu connaître dans mon enfance. Les valises roulant à nos pieds, les feuilles maltraitées, nous remontons la pente vers le lycée. Nous partons dans l'après-midi pour Paris. Dire que j'ai hâte serait faire preuve d'un parfait euphémisme. Mon cœur bat la chamade depuis hier soir, lorsque je préparais mes affaires, vidant mon armoire. J'ai emporté également mon ordinateur afin de ne pas trop manquer à mes parents — _tu auras internet ? Tu penses pouvoir te connecter tous les jours ? Tu ne nous oublies pas hein ? —_ ainsi que le volume des œuvres complètes de Baudelaire offert par Naruto pour mon anniversaire. En parlant de lui, j'ai déjà préparé quelque chose pour le dix octobre, en complicité avec mon frère, qui m'a aidé financièrement. J'espère simplement que cela lui plaira.

Mlle Noika, notre professeure de littérature nous a convoqués à l'ouverture du lycée afin de nous expliquer les détails techniques de notre voyage. Nous ne l'avons pas revue depuis l'annonce de notre victoire — elle était occupée à donner les cours de français au troisième. Voir notre salle de classe vide est une sensation étrange, tout comme celle de se dire que nous ne la reverrons pas avant le début du mois de novembre. Je connais un professeur de mathématiques qui ne me manquera aucunement.

« Bien, parlons peu, mais parlons bien. Comme vous le savez, notre avion pour Tokyo est à midi, nous avons, au bas mot, une heure et demie avant de nous en aller. Pour commencer, nous allons discuter des cours qui vous seront donnés. Nous avons un accord avec un lycée de Paris, qui pratique le japonais. Seules les classes habiles avec notre langue peuvent vous accueillir. Il y en a donc une scientifique, et deux littéraires. Je vous arrête tout de suite, vous ne pourrez pas choisir. Uchiha, vous êtes en TL3, Uzumaki en TL2 et Nuikina en TS4. Les cours de japonais seront fait en commun. Pour ce qui est du logement, vous habiterez avec un élève de votre classe. Comme il n'y avait personne pour vous Uchiha, je vous ai mis avec Uzumaki. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous entendiez bien et que vous avez quelque mal avec le français. Nuikina, vous serez avec moi, puisque vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec la langue de Molière. »

Elle continue ainsi pendant de longues minutes, nous abreuvant d'informations plus ou moins utiles. Je me tourne vers Naruto, assis à côté de moi. Je suis bien entendu déçu du fait que nous ne soyons pas dans la même classe, mais cela aurait pu être pire ; j'aurais pu tomber au royaume des mathématiques, des sciences naturelles et des sciences physiques — je me suis renseigné sur le système scolaire français. Mais nous sommes chez le même habitant, à défaut de passer nos journées ensemble, les soirées seront plus joyeuses, assurément.

« Bon, avez-vous des questions ? »

Nuikina hisse immédiatement la main vers le ciel et engloutit notre pauvre professeure avec des demandes sans queues ni têtes concernant principalement des détails techniques. Soufflant de connivence, le blond et moi, nous croisons nos regards et décidons silencieusement de commencer un échange de mails.

 _Ce mec est soulant. J'espère simplement qu'il ne nous suivra pas comme un toutou une fois là-haut. Je ne l'aime pas. Pourquoi la prof a pas prévu uniquement deux places ?_

Cela aurait été très étrange, peu naturel. Comme si nous étions dans un livre et que l'auteur, maniant notre vie de ses mots, aurait prévu exprès deux places pour nous. Ce n'aurait pas été possible, ni même un minimum réaliste. Je pense sincèrement que s'il y avait eu moins de place, il n'y en aurait qu'une seule, pour toi.

 _Je l'aurais refilée à qui la voulait. Je ne serais jamais parti sans toi. J'aurais pas tenu un mois sans te voir._

Je rougis à la remarque avant de lever les yeux de l'écran de mon téléphone portable. Mon vis-à-vis sourit, comme si de rien n'était. Le cœur battant, je réponds simplement.

Moi de même.

« Uzumaki, Uchiha, je suis sincèrement désolée de vous déranger dans cet échange particulièrement intéressant de messages, mais j'ai l'immense regret de vous annoncer que la navette nous attend dehors. Si vous avez l'immense honneur de nous suivre, j'en serais tout heureuse. »

Je souris à l'évident sarcasme de la tirade de notre professeure. D'un coup de coude, je fais se lever Naruto. Il attrape sa valise d'un orange qui fait mal aux yeux et me suis gentiment vers la sortie. Les autres élèves nous regardent de haut en bas, la jalousie transparaissant au fond de leurs pupilles. Sakura-chan est dehors. Elle ne se pose pas de questions et vient nous enlacer, en nous broyant les os du cou.

« Vous allez me manquer les garçons !

— Dit-elle en nous étouffant à moitié. J'aimerais arriver là-haut en un seul morceau, tu sais, glisse Naruto en grimaçant.

— Uzumaki, il n'est plus temps de dire au revoir à votre petite-amie, il faut _vraiment_ y aller, hurle la professeure du fond de la cour.

— Nous nous retrouverons dans un mois Sakura-chan. Tâche d'être sage pendant notre absence, déclaré-je, solennel.

— Pourquoi ai-je subitement l'impression que tu te prends pour mon père ?

— Eh bien, parce que je tiens à toi et que je m'intéresse à ton sort. Je veux simplement que tu fasses attention à toi. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi. »

Elle hoquette de surprise avant de m'enlacer une dernière fois, me remerciant tout bas pour ce que je viens de dire. La professeure tape du pied devant la navette qui nous conduit à l'aéroport. Nous y embarquons sans nous faire plus remarquer, après un dernier regard vers le lycée. Le quitter est bien étrange. Cela a été de même avec mes parents, ce matin. Partir de ma maison sachant pertinemment que je n'allais pas la voir avant minimum un mois fut une sensation curieuse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'en allais seul, mais je n'ai jamais quitté le Japon pour une durée pareille. C'est une première et je suis bien heureux de la vivre avec Naruto.

L'aéroport de Konoha est situé à une vingtaine de minutes du centre-ville. Notre professeure nous distribue nos billets pour le voyage complet. Je sors mon passeport, afin de les glisser à l'intérieur, avant de les regarder plus en détail. Nous atterrissons à l'aéroport de Narita, à plus d'une soixantaine de kilomètres de Tokyo, puis nous partons vers Taipei, à Taiwan, pour terminer à Paris. Ces zigzags dans notre voyage ont pour but d'en réduire le coût. Nos parents n'ont versé qu'une petite participation, en particularité pour la _cantine_ — une chose que nous ne connaissons pas beaucoup.

La progression vers l'extérieur de Konoha se fait sans encombre, mais dans un silence pesant. Naruto et moi discutons faiblement, évitant de nous faire remarquer. Le troisième voyageur est plongé dans un dictionnaire franco-japonais ainsi qu'une méthode d'apprentissage. Il a sans doute oublié que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à parler anglais dans le monde — nous ne sommes certes pas très doués, mais j'ai cru comprendre que les français ne sont pas mieux que nous. Décidant d'être gentil, ce qui n'est pas trop compliqué pour lui, Naruto se penche vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je peux te faire réviser si tu veux.

— Non merci, répond le jeune homme, sans relever la tête de son livre.

— Si tu en as besoin, n'hésite pas, vraiment.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de personnes comme toi, qui ne savent pas se tenir en cours et n'ont pas les meilleures notes. »

Naruto se stoppe, abasourdi de se faire juger ainsi. Je profite alors de cette ignoble remarque pour intervenir.

« Oh, tu ne veux que des personnes ayant de bonnes notes ? Le premier du lycée te convient ou faut-il que nous appelions le premier national ? Ou peut-être que même lui ne te convient pas ? »

Je souris hypocritement, avant de reprendre ma place sur mon siège et de fixer le ciel qui défile. Je me sens étrangement puissant d'avoir repoussé son imbécillité et d'avoir utilisé mes sarcastiques compétences. C'est ainsi que dans un sourire arrogant, je déclare :

« Parfois, je m'aime bien. »

L'avion que nous empruntons pour nous rendre à Tokyo est une sorte de boite de métal dont le manque de capacité de déplacement m'effraie. Les ailes semblent se décrocher, les sièges ont été rongés par les mites et le sol n'est pas des plus propres. La rangée entière d'assises grince lorsque nous nous mettons assis et le bruit qu'elle émet n'est pas du tout rassurant.

« Ce machin a encore le droit de voler ou l'école a demandé à ce qu'on nous file l'avion le plus pourri au monde pour que ça nous coute moins cher ? On pouvait pas prendre le train ?

— Nous devons faire au plus vite. Le train était trop long, presque une heure de plus par rapport au trajet en avion, indique notre professeure, déjà attachée.

— Et on en a pour combien de temps ?

— Un peu plus d'une heure. »

Apeuré, le blond se colle à moi — du mieux qu'il le puisse à cause de son siège — et se tourne vers moi, les yeux presque exorbités.

« Au secours Sasuke, je ne veux pas mourir, je suis trop jeune. En plus, ma famille a une drôle de relation avec tout ce qui vole. Je me sens pas bien.

— Dors si tu le souhaites. Je peux te servir d'oreiller, je peux te rassurer comme un petit garçon ou même un chaton.

— Je vais rester accroché à toi et regarder tout le long. Je veux pas mourir les yeux fermés comme un vieux lâche.

— Fait comme tu le désires. »

J'ouvre mon sac de cabine et en tire un baladeur, sélectionné pour son impressionnante batterie. Je présente un écouteur à Naruto, qu'il enfile dans son oreille. Je repense soudainement à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il a utilisé l'humour pour parler de choses qui sont tout à fait sérieuses et je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter. Parler de ses parents, de leur accident et de leur mort, ce n'est pas commun, expressément dans la bouche du blond. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais en tirer. Pourtant, je ne montre rien sur mon visage, fidèle à moi-même.

Le commandant de bord annonce le décollage et les mains du français se resserrent autour de mon bras. Peu à l'aise, je lui attrape pour les placer dans ma propre main. Il ne remarque pas ce changement de position, bien plus confortable pour moi. Nous tremblons légèrement avant de quitter la piste et de commencer la première partie de notre périple. Je me laisse aller dans ma musique, réceptionnant la tête de Naruto contre mon épaule avec joie. Je me fiche du regard des autres passagers ; je finis même par m'endormir contre la tôle de l'avion.

Je ne me suis rendu que deux fois dans la capitale, correspondant à mes deux voyages vers l'Angleterre lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Je ne me souviens plus de rien, ou peut-être des nombreuses lumières m'agressant les rétines et les pas pressés sur l'asphalte des habitants et travailleurs pressés. Étrangement, je suis heureux que nous atterrissions à Narita et non en pleine ville ; j'évite ainsi l'effervescence de Tokyo. Naruto sort du coucou nous ayant transportés en tremblant, mais heureux de, je cite, « _être en un seul morceau »._

Attendant notre premier avion vers Taiwan et son escale de plusieurs heures, nous déjeunons frugalement, assis sur des inconfortables chaises. De nombreux étrangers vont et viennent devant nous, chargés de valises et conversant dans des langues inconnues. Certains ont un grand sourire sur les lèvres ; ils doivent arriver, d'autres semblent abattus par toute la misère du monde ; ils doivent rentrer chez eux, retrouver les factures, le travail et leur morne vie. Observer les voyageurs former cet étrange ballet de va et viens est gratifiant. J'essaie de deviner leur vie, leur pensée, ce qu'ils écoutent et ce qu'ils feront chez eux, une fois retournés dans leur propre pays.

Une famille avance difficilement, les yeux révulsés. Je les ai entendus parler anglais, mais ils ne viennent pas du pays de la _Queen —_ leur accent n'est pas chic, ni même étrange comme les Écossais ou les irlandais. Les deux parents trainent leurs trois enfants derrière eux comme on ferait avancer une valise. Ceux-ci ne semblent pas vouloir bouger et regardent, les yeux hagards et perdus, les alentours. J'hésite entre la fascination du lieu et sa complète lassitude. Ils s'éloignent en hurlant des encouragements aux petits êtres, dont l'un croise mes yeux. Je ne souris pas et lui non plus, mais la salutation se fait par nos pupilles.

La seconde personne qui attire mon attention est un jeune homme, âgé de quelques années de plus que nous. Mal habillé, la chemise à moitié rentrée dans le pantalon et le pull à moitié enfilé laissant apercevoir les rayures du précédent vêtement. Son visage est recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, il tourne rapidement la tête de droite à gauche. Il replace ses lunettes aux fines branches sur son nez toutes les trente secondes environ, tout en observant chaque tableau, tendant l'oreille à chaque annonce. Un petit bouquet de trois roses pend négligemment dans l'une de ses mains. Et soudain, son visage s'illumine d'un trop grand sourire. Il court dans la direction opposée à nos sièges — je suis heureux d'avoir mis mes lunettes, si bien que je l'aperçois encore. Il enlace une jeune femme dans le même état que lui — une robe remontant trop au niveau de ses cuisses. Ils s'embrassent sans se soucier du regard des autres, ni même de la bienséance. Je souris discrètement.

Perdant à nouveau mon regard dans le hall, je ne remarque personne digne de mon intérêt. Je décide alors de me retourner vers notre petit groupe. Mlle Noika joue sur son téléphone, Nuikina est toujours plongé dans ses livres de français et Naruto me fixe sans réellement le faire. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées et je décide de ne pas le déranger. La professeure relève les yeux au même moment que moi et j'en profite alors pour l'interroger :

« Comment avez-vous eu l'idée d'organiser ce voyage, mademoiselle ?

— Je travaille sur ce projet depuis des années. Le lycée ne voulait pas me laisser faire ni m'allouer des fonds sous prétexte que je n'étais pas professeure de français. J'en ai alors parlé à ces derniers, qui sont deux dans notre établissement. Mais ils n'étaient pas intéressés, car ce n'était pas simple à mettre en place. J'ai alors contacté seule un lycée parisien pratiquant le japonais, je me suis arrangé pour le logement en proposant un échange avec nous l'année prochaine, j'ai sélectionné des billets d'avion low cost et j'ai pris en charge, grâce mes parents, de nombreux frais. J'ai présenté le dossier à la directrice, qui a fini par approuver. Il fallait désormais choisir les élèves. Je vous avoue que votre présence dans votre classe a joué pour sa sélection, même si l'un de vos professeurs m'en a dissuadé, et assez vivement. Mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire et je vous ai pris. Et nous voilà.

— Et pourquoi avoir fait un concours d'écriture pour nous départager ?

— Je voulais être originale et ne pas vous donner un bête test. Je n'aurais eu que les plus intelligents ou les plus travailleurs, et non les plus intéressés, les plus créatifs. J'ai été surprise de votre part d'ailleurs.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Je pensais que vous étiez de ce type à agir en réfléchissant trop, comme bon nombre de vos camarades. Cela est très utile pour les mathématiques, mais non pour la littérature. Lorsque j'ai vu votre texte, que je l'ai lu et que j'y ai décelé de nombreux sentiments, je me suis dit que je n'étais personne pour vous juger comme je l'ai fait. Veuillez m'excuser. »

Je sursaute presque, écarquillant doucement les yeux. C'est la toute première fois qu'une professeure s'excuse avec moi. Cette femme semble voir plus loin que son rôle dans le lycée ; elle s'intéresse à ses élèves. Secouant la tête, je lui signifie qu'elle n'a pas besoin de s'expliquer auprès de moi. Elle reprend alors la parole, souriant et regardant ailleurs.

« De plus, vous êtes doué. Votre déclaration était très réussie. J'envie cette personne que vous décrivez à travers vos mots. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous souhaitez faire l'année prochaine ?

— Me diriger vers des études de littérature.

— Je ne peux que vous soutenir dans votre entreprise. Vous êtes fait pour ça.

— Merci mademoiselle. Cela me va droit au cœur »

Les haut-parleurs annoncent enfin notre avion et cela coupe notre conversation. Je secoue doucement Naruto, dont la peur de l'avion revient déformer ses traits. Il s'accroche à mon bras et je le laisse faire en souriant. La seconde partie du voyage commence.

Attente, attente, attente. L'aéroport de Taiwan ne se résume qu'à ce mot. Nous avons six heures quarante-cinq à patienter afin d'arriver à Paris. La moitié est déjà passée, mais je n'ai plus de batterie dans mon téléphone portable ni dans mon baladeur. J'ai lu, avant de me rendre compte que je ne parvenais pas à saisir ce que je faisais. J'ai encore discuté avec Mlle Noika, l'interrogeant sur ses études — je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle a deviné la nature de ma relation avec Naruto, mais est trop polie pour m'en parler. Et désormais, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Comme dirait si bien le blond, enfoncé dans sa chaise.

« Je m'ennuie.

— Dors, ça fait passer le temps, me glisse Naruto en riant. Moi en tout cas, je vais faire ça. »

Observant sa position, je la copie sans vergogne avant de fermer les yeux et prier pour que le sommeil vienne me chercher et m'emporte. Mais il ne semble pas vouloir m'aider en se livrant à moi. Je reste une demi-heure à fixer le plafond de tôle, comptant mentalement les striures qui le parsèment. Je bascule alors ma tête ensommeillée vers les autres membres du groupe. Tout le monde dort, d'une manière plus ou moins confortable. Endolori, je me lève de ma place et vais marcher autour des sièges, afin de me désengourdir les jambes. Je vais observer les avions décollant et atterrissant. Je suis presque seul, le soir commence à tomber sur la ville — il est passé vingt et une heures. Certaines personnes viennent me rejoindre, mais repartent bien vite. Alors que je commence à m'affaler contre la barre sur laquelle je me reposais, on me tapote gentiment l'épaule. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas une fille me demandant pourquoi suis-je seul, je me retourne pour tomber sur un véritable arc-en-ciel. Il s'agit d'une jeune femme — je ne souffle pourtant pas d'exaspération — aux cheveux bleu clair, aux reflets parme. Son visage est rond, presque enfantin. Ses yeux bleus sont tout sauf faux, mais ne ressemblant pourtant pas à ceux de Naruto — ceux-ci sont bien plus foncés. Des lunettes rouges encadrent son visage, grossissant ses pupilles d'une manière exceptionnelle. Ses habits sont colorés et très girly, avec froufrou et petits nœuds. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle vient du même pays que moi.

« _Excusez-moi, commence-t-elle en anglais, est-ce que vous parlez français, japonais ou anglais ?_

— _Les trois à la fois. Utilisez celle qui vous convient le mieux._

— Bon sang, merci bien, continue-t-elle en japonais. Vous êtes la première personne à me répondre, enfin ! Je suis désolée de vous déranger dans votre… observation, mais je suis à la recherche de mon avion et je suis complètement perdue avec les panneaux. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ? »

J'hésite, la fixant. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aide beaucoup ses semblables, mais je suis poli. Le paradoxe de la situation me fait sourire et je décide d'aider cette jeune femme qui me fixe de ses grands yeux.

« Venez avec moi, nous allons chercher votre avion. Où allez-vous ?

— À Rome. Enfin, je ne vais pas à Rome, mais à Burano. C'est une île, près de Venise. Magnifique. Mais y a pas d'aéroport suffisamment grand pour accueillir un avion provenant d'ici dans la ville sur l'eau. Du coup, obligé de partir vers la capitale.

— Et d'où venez-vous ?

— Du Japon, j'ai été voir mon frère, Léo, en vacances. Je devrais rentrer chez moi à Paris, mais en fait… vous voyez… je suis en train de fuir. Je veux dire, je suis pas recherché ou autre, mais il y a des choses que je ne veux pas revoir en France. Enfin, des personnes. Je… excusez-moi, je vous raconte ma vie alors que je ne vous connais pas. Où allez-vous et d'où venez-vous ?

— Je viens également du Japon, de Konoha précisément et je vais à Paris avec quelques personnes de mon lycée, en sorte de voyage scolaire.

— Vous êtes encore au lycée ?

— Oui.

— Bon je vais arrêter de te vouvoyer, c'est trop étrange. On ne doit pas avoir plus de deux ans de différence. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

— Aucunement. Regarde, l'avion pour Rome part porte E dans trois heures. Tu peux déjà aller te faire enregistrer, je crois.

— Oh, merci, merci beaucoup ! Tu me sauves !

— Puis-je te poser une question ? osé-je, curieux.

— Bien sûr ! S'enjoue-t-elle.

— Pourquoi fuis-tu ?

— C'est un peu long à expliquer…

— J'ai du temps et toi également.

— J'ai raté ma première année de médecine. Je voulais vraiment réussir, mais je n'étais pas assez bonne. Je l'ai pas bien pris. J'ai essayé d'en parler à mes frères, mais un est un véritable génie et l'autre à d'autres trucs à faire que s'occuper de sa petite sœur. J'en ai également parlé à mon petit-ami, mais il m'a annoncé de but en blanc qu'il partait en Suède prendre les fjords en photo pendant deux ans. Ça a pas bien tourné, crois-moi. On s'est séparé violemment. J'ai donc pris mes cliques et mes claques et je suis partie vers le Japon, ma demi-patrie, afin de me ressourcer et de voir Léo ainsi que toute sa petite famille. Et j'y ai longuement réfléchi. Je ne veux pas rentrer à Paris, là où tous mes échecs me sont renvoyés en pleine tête. J'adore cette ville, vraiment, mais c'est… trop compliqué. Je me suis souvenue d'un voyage scolaire en Italie et de sa magnifique île et j'ai décidé de changer mes billets. En clair, je fuis. C'est super lâche, mais je ne me vois pas faire autrement.

— Et voir ton petit-ami ? En Suède, c'est bien cela ?

— Il ne voudra pas me voir. Isaac a retrouvé quelqu'un, il me l'a dit. Une fille blonde, filiforme aux yeux tout clairs, pas un petit tas aux cheveux étranges et aux grandes lunettes. En plus, je ne sais pas où il est en Suède.

— Moi aussi, un jour, j'ai tenté de fuir mes sentiments. Au mois de juillet — _je me stoppe légèrement, pesant le pour et le contre en ce qui concerne la vérité_ — j'ai annoncé à mon petit-ami, que j'aimais pourtant à m'en décrocher le cœur, que je voulais rompre. Je fuyais. Je fuyais par la grande porte. Pendant un temps, j'étais heureux. Je retrouvais mes vieilles habitudes, je me redécouvrais. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, je me suis vite rendu compte que rien n'était plus pareil et que j'avais moi-même changé. Alors, j'ai arrêté de fuir. Je me suis pris un parasol sur le crâne, métaphoriquement parlant, et je suis allé le reconquérir, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas gagné. »

Elle réagit d'une manière bien étrange ; retirant ses lunettes, elle cache sa bouche de sa longue manche couleur menthe avant de pouffer. Je lève un sourcil et me recule, ayant peur qu'elle ne se moque de mon orientation sexuelle — ce ne serait pas la première fois.

« Je suis désolée, se calme-t-elle. J'ai juste l'impression d'être coincée dans un épisode de Grey's Anatomy. Les patients ont souvent une vie semblable à celle des médecins et ils les aident inconsciemment à prendre des décisions importantes pour eux et la suite de l'histoire. Ici, je suis le médecin et toi le patient. C'est pour ça que je ris. Je ne voulais pas être malpolie.

— Que comptes-tu faire ? Pour ce petit-ami ?

— Rien. Je ne suis pas dans une de ces comédies romantiques qui font foisons dans les cinémas. Je suis lâche et je fuis. Je suis dans la vraie vie moi. Ça peut pas toujours bien finir par un superbe mariage, des tas de photos souvenirs et des sourires gravés sur les visages. C'est triste, mais c'est la réalité. Alors je vais prendre mon avion, je vais aller me planquer sur mon île et je vais y rester pour dessiner. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir que tu me partages cette histoire, c'est très mignon. D'ailleurs, tu es encore avec lui ?

— Naruto ? Oui, il est ici, dans l'aéroport. Le sommeil ne l'a pas abandonné, contrairement à moi. Nous sommes dans la même classe, dans le même lycée et nous partons ensemble en France. Cette aventure en juillet nous a rapprochés, malgré les souffrances que cela a engendrées. Alors, je vais paraître peut-être trop optimiste pour mon caractère, ce qui ne me ressemble pas beaucoup. Mais j'espère sincèrement pour toi qu'il va se passer la même chose pour toi. Fui, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher et je ne te connais pas assez pour ce faire. Mais pense à revenir, tu pourrais rater certaines choses importantes, crois-moi.

— Merci… hum… comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

— Sasuke, répondis-je en souriant.

— Donc merci Sasuke. J'y réfléchirais. Vraiment. Même si pour l'instant, la fuite est la seule solution. Au fait, moi c'est Asuka. Asuka Uchiha. »

J'écarquille les yeux à l'entente de son nom de famille ; il s'agit du même que le mien. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui en faire part. Elle me sourit gentiment, s'abaisse pour me remercier une nouvelle fois et s'envole dans un nuage de couleur et de parfum à la cerise. Je secoue la tête, surpris, avant de repartir vers les sièges sur lesquels j'ai laissé mes affaires — en priant pour qu'elles soient toujours en place.

Naruto est réveillé, les yeux à demi-ouverts. Je fonds vers lui, heureux de ne plus être le seul conscient. Je m'assois à nouveau à côté de lui, et lui attrape la main, profitant du sommeil des deux autres membres de notre groupe.

« T'étais où ? J'ai failli aller te chercher, mais j'ai pas la force.

— Je me suis promené dans le hall et fais la connaissance d'une fille. Nous avons discuté ensemble et ce fut agréable.

— Je dois avoir peur ? C'est rare qu'un membre de la gent féminine, hormis Sakura que tu apprécies miraculeusement, ne te soule pas avant même d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Pas du tout. Elle m'a simplement demandé son chemin. Je lui ai indiqué et nous avons naturellement discuté, rien de plus. De plus, je lui ai parlé de toi.

— Ha ? s'étonne-t-il

— Elle trouvé notre histoire "mignonne" et n'a rien dit de plus. C'est également pour cela que j'ai continué la conversation. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est avec toi que je suis. »

Il siffle sans méchanceté, avant de rougir et de me fixer. Je souris discrètement, me penche afin de l'embrasser, ce que je m'empêche de faire depuis plusieurs heures. Je me laisse aller, comme le couple que j'ai surpris à Tokyo.

Nous ne sommes que deux parmi tant d'autres, rien de plus.

« Nous informons nos aimables voyageurs que nous commençons notre descente vers l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle. Nous sommes le samedi premier octobre, il est six heures quarante du matin et il fait huit degrés à l'extérieur. »

J'ouvre grand les yeux, me réveillant immédiatement à l'entente de ces mots. Je suis encore fatigué, le décalage horaire va faire effet sur mon pauvre corps et je dois ressembler à s'y méprendre à un mort revenu à la vie par je ne sais quelle magie. Mais je n'en ai cure. Mes lèvres s'étirent au maximum que je puisse.

« Tu fais peur Sas'ke. Arrête immédiatement de sourire. C'est flippant.

— Essaierais-tu de dire que je suis laid ? m'insurgé-je en riant.

— J'irais pas jusque-là. Mais tu es effrayant. Vraiment. »

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège, faussement vexé. Je ne dois pas être agréable à regarder, il est vrai, mais je n'en ai rien à faire — je sais que Naruto ne se fie pas à ma beauté.

« Mais, ça te va bien de sourire. Ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, glisse-t-il en se penchant vers mon oreille.

— Tu trouves toujours ce qu'il faut dire au moment où il faut le faire. C'est parfaitement injuste, répliqué-je en me tournant vers lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

— Je sais. Ça participe à mon exceptionnel charme. »

Je siffle entre mes dents, avant de fixer ses deux pupilles, immobiles. J'ai grandement envie de l'embrasser, mais je n'ose pas faire le premier mouvement. Nous sommes entourés d'étrangers et d'une professeure. Cela pourrait être mal vu et nous pourrions être séparés dans la maison où nous allons loger. Pourtant, le blond ne se pose pas autant de questions que moi. Il se penche vers moi et touche rapidement mes lèvres, pour ma plus grande frustration.

L'avion est très légèrement secoué par l'atterrissage, ce qui fait changer radicalement Naruto d'expression faciale. D'un sourire un brin moqueur et charmeur, il adopte une mine blanchie et des yeux écarquillés. Il attrape mon bras comme auparavant et le serre, froissant ma chemise. Il respire fortement, jusqu'à ce que l'engin s'arrête totalement et que l'on soit invité à descendre. Ses jambes tremblent encore lorsque nous quittons la plateforme d'embarquement. Nous récupérons nos valises sur les tapis roulants — je dois attendre plus de dix minutes avant que la mienne ne daigne se montrer. Une fois complets, nous nous dirigeons vers le hall. Mon cœur accélère dans ma poitrine ; il s'agit ici d'une incontrôlable excitation. Pourtant, je ne souris pas, j'ai un visage neutre et fatigué. Dehors, le ciel se cache sous une couche de nuages, le Soleil n'est pas encore entièrement levé. Les jolies couleurs peignent un paysage, que j'apprécie dans toute sa beauté.

Devant le tableau tournant des départs, un petit groupe de personnes attend. L'une d'entre elles tient un panneau, indiquant dans de bancals kanjis le nom d'un lycée, ainsi que le nôtre. Il s'agit de nos homologues français et cela accélère mes pas. Mlle Noika est la première à se faire aborder. Une adulte aux franches origines japonaises — les yeux bridés, les cheveux de jais, la maitrise de la langue — lui indique ce que j'avais déjà deviné. Bidule, Naruto et moi, nous restons silencieux, observant les quelques élèves, plus grands que nous en terme de taille, qui nous imitent sans ne dire mot. Il y a deux garçons, ainsi qu'une fille.

Le premier est brun, les yeux de la même couleur. Son visage, ainsi que son corps sont carrés, engoncés dans des vêtements moulants, manquant cruellement d'originalité. Ses sourcils sont froncés et ses pupilles montent et descendent quand il nous fixe. Je me désintéresse rapidement de son cas.

Le second semble plus aimable. Des cheveux noirs de jais et courts, une peau mate flirtant avec la nuance café au lait, des yeux verts intelligents, il sourit. Ses traits sont plus fins que le premier, plus épurés également. Ses deux iris sont vissés vers ceux de Naruto, ce qui n'augure rien de bon – je sur interprète peut-être.

La seule jeune femme du groupe est bien plus expressive que ses deux petits camarades. Des cheveux roux coiffés en nattes et agrémentés d'un bandeau, des piercings et autres écarteurs dans les oreilles, ses yeux bleus ternes sont écarquillés derrière des lunettes grises qui lui donnent un air intelligent. Sa peau n'est pas parfaite, elle est un peu boulote mais son t-shirt aux deux symboles que j'ai l'impression de connaître lui sied à merveille.

« La fille qui veut hurler, aux vues de sa tête, je dirais que c'est une fan de Marato. Elle a les blasons de nos deux familles fictives sur son haut. Je crois que je l'aime déjà. »

Mlle Noika m'empêche de lui répondre — j'allais acquiescer — en nous priant de nous présenter. Nuikina commence et la jeune femme se retient de pouffer. Sa professeure, ayant remarqué son mouvement, lui demande d'expliquer son comportement.

« J'y peux rien, Madame, s'il a un nom de meuble Ikea. Vous êtes sûre que ce sont de véritables Japonais ? argumente-t-elle en français. »

Nuikina se renfrogne, serrant les poings et rouge de honte. Je souris, estimant que l'appellation est particulièrement bien trouvée. Naruto dans le même état que moi — se retenant en se mordillant la joue de rire — fait un clin d'œil à la rousse.

« C'est décidé, cette fille est adoptée, rajoute en murmurant le blond. »

Nous nous présentons à notre tour — nous échappons aux rires de la jeune rebelle, nos noms vraisemblablement assez japonais pour elle. Mlle Noika nous explique alors le déroulement de la journée. Nous allons nous installer dans nos maisons d'accueil et visiter les quartiers de nos logeurs dans l'après-midi.

« Uchiha, Uzumaki, vous êtes avec Mademoiselle Muller. Nuikina, vous c'est monsieur Dominiguez. Nous nous retrouverons après le repas. Reposez-vous bien. »

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, et va rapidement rejoindre la rousse. Je le suis, moins enjoué.

« Vous êtes nés avec cette tête ? est la première question qu'elle nous pose.

— Oui. On nous le demande souvent, d'ailleurs. On est les sosies de Marato et Totsuke et nous le vivons parfaitement bien, merci, démarre le blond sur les chapeaux de roue.

— Vous connaissez ?

— Bien entendu, intervins-je. Nous avons rencontré l'auteur à une séance de dédicace. De toute façon, il est impossible de passer au travers de cette histoire en vivant chacune de ses journées avec un énergumène tel que Naruto.

— Vous parlez drôlement bien français, pour des bridés, continue la rousse.

— Je suis à demi français, explique le blond, fier de lui. Je l'ai donc acquis en même temps que le japonais. Et Sieur Sasuke s'ennuyait tellement dans sa vie qu'il l'a appris par lui-même. Par contre, j'ai une petite question pour toi. Comment tu t'appelles ? Parce que je vais pas te surnommer la carotte, la punk ou la mangeuse d'escargot pendant un mois entier.

— Garance. Oui, comme la fleur. J'ai un prénom très précieux, alors que je ne le suis pas du tout. Pour rien au monde. Par contre, on ne va pas rester là, les bras ballants à discuter. J'ai faim. Donc direction la maison. Si vous voulez bien venir avec moi, Messieurs, s'amuse-t-elle, faisant une révérence. »

Nous la suivons jusque dans un parking, vers une petite voiture menthe à l'eau, me rappelant les lentilles de Sakura-chan. Je me promets de lui en faire part lorsque nous serons dans un endroit possédant un minimum de WiFi.

« _So,_ les garçons, parlez-moi de vous. Quel âge vous avez, une copine, tout ça, demande-t-elle en plaçant nos bagages dans le minuscule coffre de sa voiture. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée pour cette… boite de conserve, ma mère utilise le monospace pour aller travailler.

— Tu conduis toi-même ? interroge le blond, surpris.

— Oui, j'ai passé dix-huit ans. Le redoublement, tout ça, je ne vais pas m'étaler là-dessus. Et donc, les réponses à mes questions ? reprend-elle. »

Je fixe Naruto, qui aide à fermer le coffre plein. Il sourit, j'ose donc ouvrir la bouche, pour la presque première fois.

« Naruto a dix-huit dans quelques jours, le dix plus précisément. Je suis pour ma part déjà majeur. En ce qui concerne les petites-amies… et bien, nous sommes ensemble.

— Tous les deux ? Vous êtes le copain l'un de l'autre ?

— Oui, acquiescé-je, prenant peur de l'insistance de la jeune femme.

— Oh bon sang… je le savais, dès que je vous ai vus ! C'était pas marqué sur votre front, mais je l'ai deviné ! Au lycée, j'ai été la première à savoir que Pedro était gay. Quand Ambre va savoir ça, elle ne va pas en croire ses oreilles. Hum… se reprend-elle. Je suis désolée, je parlais un peu seule. Vieille manie. Enfin bon, c'est chouette. »

Je soupire de soulagement, avant de monter à l'arrière de la petite voiture — je dois me plier afin d'y entrer, passant derrière le siège conducteur. Je trouve sur la banquette un parapluie rouge ainsi que toute sorte d'objets plus ou moins identifiés.

« Qu'est-ce que ça ? s'exclame le blond en montant à la place du mort. L'animal qui est accroché ?

— Maurice. Ma mascotte. Il m'accompagne presque partout depuis que j'ai dix ans. »

Je fixe la chose désignée par mon petit-ami. Il s'agit d'un petit porte-clefs en peluche, en forme de lémurien. Il est abimé, sale et plus très beau. Mais ses yeux roses et son sourire incitent à faire de même. Cette fille est originale dans son genre. Je sens étrangement qu'elle va bien s'entendre avec Naruto.

« C'est parti ! hurle-t-elle en allumant la radio. »

Je pourrais parler de sa conduite sur des pages et des pages, la dénoncer à son auto-école et appeler la police pour qu'on lui retire son permis. Mais j'ai bien malgré moi appris que chaque habitant de cette ville maniait son véhicule de la même manière qu'elle. Sportive, vulgaire, sans rien respecter. J'ai dû m'accrocher au siège et à ma ceinture de sécurité pour ne pas rendre le peu de choses que j'ai mangé. Le blond, lui, criait et chantait en riant, heureux comme un coq en pâte.

Garance habite dans le troisième arrondissement. Un quartier de riches, d'après ses dires. Elle m'a prévenu que ses parents n'étaient pas les plus joyeux à vivre et n'était pas souvent là. Payer un appartement, même pour trois, ce n'est pas donné, surtout dans un tel endroit. Sur la route nous menant vers son lieu de vie, nous apercevons quelques monuments connus. J'observe, comme un jeune enfant, mon environnement afin de tout enregistrer dans ma mémoire. Les souvenirs sont des choses bien précieuses.

« Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas à manger ? grignote Garance, en terminant sa biscotte de confiture. Vraiment rien ? »

Nous sommes autour de la table de la salle à manger, seuls. Je n'ose pas poser mes doigts sur la nappe blanche, parfaitement repassée. La fatigue vient poindre au coin de mes yeux — les joies du décalage horaire — et j'essaie de bâiller dans la plus grande discrétion. Je ne parviens pas à bien me cacher, si bien que notre logeuse finit par me poser la question que j'attendais avec impatience.

« Vous voulez que je vous montre votre chambre ? »

Je hoche vivement la tête et elle se lève de la chaise, ne débarrassant rien de son petit-déjeuner. Je lève les sourcils, trouvant ce comportement malpoli. Pourtant, je ne pipe mot, trop fatigué pour faire la moindre remarque concernant la politesse.

La pièce, qui nous ait alloué pendant un mois, est de petite taille, sans pour autant être sommaire. Un lit deux places trône au milieu, accompagné d'une couchette d'appoint à ses pieds. Un bureau, une petite télévision, une armoire et même un petit sofa complètent le tout en ce qui concerne le mobilier.

« Bienvenue dans notre chambre d'amis. Mes parents avaient préparé un matelas à part pour l'un d'entre vous, mais comme vous êtes ensemble, je pense que vous n'en avez pas besoin, glisse-t-elle en un clin d'œil. »

Nous rougissons, avec Naruto, de connivence. Je ne me sens pas beaucoup à l'aise avec quelqu'un d'aussi sans gêne. Elle dit ce qu'elle pense, elle pense ce qu'elle dit et cette perspective me ferait presque peur. Après qu'elle soit partie débarrasser sa table — ce qui me rassure sur son comportement — je commence à déballer mes affaires, afin qu'elles aillent habiter l'armoire. Le blond fixe la fenêtre, rêveur.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on y est ? murmure-t-il, ne quittant pas l'extérieur des yeux. »

Je me rapproche, abandonnant ma valise sur le sol. La vue n'est pas la plus belle — une rue tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale —, mais je peux apercevoir un bout de ciel bleu. Je me perds également dans le paysage, si bien que je ne perçois pas tout de suite la main dans la mienne et la tête sur mon épaule. D'un doux geste, je ramène le corps chaud contre le mien. Son cœur bat la chamade, en réponse au mien.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je partagerais cela avec toi. Je suis sincèrement heureux que tu sois ici, avec moi, blotti dans le creux de mon épaule, chuchoté-je, ne voulant pas briser ce moment. »

Il s'éloigne quelques secondes, pour revenir capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser rapide. Je le garde contre moi, les mains pour une fois dans son dos. Je me sens bien. Fermant les yeux, je prends une grande respiration de l'odeur de Naruto. Avant de violemment tousser, presque asphyxié.

« Ne te vexe pas de ce que je vais te dire, mais il faudrait que tu ailles te doucher. Tu ne sens pas la rose.

— Tu viens de briser l'ambiance avec une seule phrase. Surtout que monsieur de la charité, vous vous moquez de l'hôpital. Mais soit, soit, dramatise-t-il, je m'en vais vers la salle d'eau me laver, afin de vous m'acceptiez enfin. »

Il se meut vers la pièce renfermant la douche, adjacente à la chambre. Je souris, avant que quitter la chambre, demandant à Garance — au téléphone avec une certaine Ambre — si elle peut me donner le code du WiFi. J'aimerais communiquer avec Sakura-chan et mes parents, ayant une question concernant ma rencontre fortuite à l'aéroport à leur poser.

Après une douche bien méritée, je m'installe avec joie sur le lit qui m'a été donné. Armé du code WiFi de l'appartement, je rentre les nombreuses lettres et innombrables chiffres dans l'espace prévu à cet effet dans les paramètres de mon ordinateur. La messagerie instantanée saute immédiatement, signe que j'ai un message.

 _Papa : Tu es arrivé ? Tout va bien ? Il fait beau ? Il faut chaud ? Le décalage est pas trop fatiguant ?_

 _Vous : Je suis bien arrivé, il ne fait pas très chaud, mais il fait beau. J'ai croisé une fille à l'aéroport de Tapei, mi-française, mi-japonaise. Elle portait le même nom de famille que nous. Sais-tu si oncle Jiro a eu une fille du nom d'Asuka ?_

Ce n'est pas une réponse écrite qui me parvient, mais un appel vidéo. Je réponds immédiatement, me demandant pourquoi mon père me téléphone alors qu'il est censé être à la boutique avec toute ma famille.

 _« Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose ? Elle t'a parlé de son père ?_ commence-t-il immédiatement, sans me laisser le temps de le saluer.

— Non, uniquement de ses frères et de son petit ami. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de répondre à l'écrit ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— _Rien du tout. Cette fille n'est pas de notre famille et tu sais que je n'adresse plus la parole à mon frère. »_

Chez les Uchiha, nous avons tous une particularité. Nous ne savons aucunement mentir. Malgré les milliers de kilomètres qui nous séparent, je sais que mon père ne me dit pas la vérité. C'est pour cela que je ne comprends pas pourquoi a-t-il insisté pour me voir ?

« Je ne suis pas dupe papa. Dis-moi ce que tu sais. Cette fille est ma cousine ? »

Silence. Mon père baisse la tête, rapidement vaincu. Il semble hésiter, et j'attends, patient. Il finit par relever la tête, plus sérieux que précédemment.

— Écoute, ce que je vais te dire, tu seras le seul à le savoir. Même ta mère n'est pas au courant… Alors je compte sur toi pour tout garder secret. Quand nous étions jeunes mariés, nous nous sommes violemment disputés, au point où j'ai dû aller faire le point sur la situation avec tes grands-parents, en Angleterre. J'y ai passé deux semaines. Un soir, après une longue discussion avec ta grand-mère qui m'a tiré les larmes des yeux, je suis allé me détendre dans un petit bar, dans la banlieue de Londres. J'ai fait la rencontre d'une femme. J'avais l'impression de revoir ta mère, quelques années auparavant, alors qu'elle ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais. Mais cette femme était française, de fascinants yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds et bouclés. Elle était vraiment belle.

» On a bu, beaucoup. Elle m'a raconté sa vie, moi la mienne. Elle était fiancée, mais avait peur de s'engager avec le jeune homme avec qui elle était, malgré le fait qu'elle l'aime de tout son cœur. Au détour d'un verre, il y a eu un contact et tout est parti de là. Je l'ai amenée dans une chambre d'hôtel louée à la va-vite. Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin sur ce qui s'est passé.

» Cette aventure d'un soir a eu pour effet de me conforter dans mon choix de vie. Ta mère était la femme de ma vie et je devais aller la récupérer. Je suis rentré au Japon quelques jours après et je me suis platement excusé auprès de Mikoto.

» Un mois plus tard, alors que je faisais les démarches pour acheter notre petite boutique, j'ai reçu un appel de ton oncle. J'étais, ainsi que ma femme, invité à son mariage, en France. Les frais étaient payés par ma famille et, avec Mikoto, nous sommes partis.

» La belle future mariée, ma future belle-sœur me disait quelque chose. J'avais déjà croisé ses deux pupilles bleues brouillées. Elle est venue me voir alors que je montais rejoindre ta mère dans notre chambre de sa maison familiale. Elle m'a annoncé de but en blanc être enceinte, que j'étais le père et qu'elle voulait le garder.

» Ton oncle a tout entendu. Sortant de la cuisine adjacente au couloir dans lequel nous étions, il en a lâché son verre d'eau. Il a demandé des explications, j'ai tenté de les fournir. Sa future femme pleurait à chaude larme, hurlant que c'était une erreur et qu'elle était simplement perdue. Mon frère, comprenant son amie et étant trop amoureux pour son bien, lui a pardonné. Je n'eus pas cette chance. J'étais désormais mort pour lui.

» Malgré les réticences de ton oncle, ce bébé est né. Une petite fille aux grands yeux bleus. Sa mère m'a envoyé une photo avant que nous recevions le fairepart, annonçant la venue au monde du second enfant de mon frère — le premier avait été conçu hors mariage, une année plus tôt. Nous avons inventé avec Jiro une sombre histoire héritage d'une vieille tante pour expliquer notre subite dispute. Je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle de lui, ni même du reste de sa famille. Il n'a jamais vu mes enfants.

» Cette fille que tu as rencontrée, ce n'est pas ta cousine comme tu aurais pu le penser. C'est ta sœur.

Je fixe l'écran, ne sachant quoi répondre. Les questions tournent dans ma tête, la colère envahit mes veines, de même qu'une grande déception et des regrets sous-jacents. Je raccroche, ne comprenant pas ce que je fais, mû par une volonté qui ne m'est pas propre. Je regarde partout autour de moi, mais mes yeux ne s'accrochent sur rien. Je suis surpris, choqué, désappointé. Mon vocabulaire est trop pauvre pour que je puisse correctement exprimer mes sentiments. Je ferme mon ordinateur d'un claquement, me lève du lit comme un automate, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de laisser le vent s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Je regarde le ciel, gris annonçant la pluie. Le bleu n'est même pas présent pour me réconforter. Alors, écoutant le vent, écoutant l'eau qui finit par jaillir des nuages, j'ai envie de hurler. Ma voix reste pourtant coincée au fond de ma gorge. Je ne fais que sangloter, le cœur en vrac, les yeux me piquant allégrement.

Comme éloigné de plusieurs kilomètres, le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant me parvient. Je ne me retourne pas, je ne me calme pas. Je reste figé, tel une statue de sel. Je n'entends pas les pas de Naruto sur le carrelage, je n'entends son exclamation de froid, je n'entends pas ses interrogations sur mon étrange comportement. Je suis enfermé dans mon silence. J'espère simplement que le blond, dans tout son bruit, sera capable de m'en sortir.

Il arrive à mes côtés, les sourcils froncés, prêt à me demander pourquoi je ne réponds pas à ses questions. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, il voit par lui-même les larmes striant mon visage. Le semblant de colère déformant ses traits se transforme en une réelle inquiétude. Il se place face à moi, devant la fenêtre. Je ne suis toujours pas calmé, je n'arrive pas à articuler le moindre mot, la moindre syllabe. Le silence enserre mes lèvres et mon cœur. Je crois n'avoir jamais eu aussi mal dans ma courte existence.

Le blond, sans bruit, vient m'enlacer avec une extrême douceur. Ses douces mains viennent chercher les plis de mon sweat pour les lisser, comme il pourrait le faire avec la tristesse qui brouille mes yeux. Si, au départ, je reste amorphe contre lui, enfermé dans mon état, cette tendresse ouvre doucement les portes verrouillées. Mes bras reprennent une parcelle de vie et je les déplace lentement vers le dos de Naruto. Ce mouvement a pour effet de me débloquer totalement. Mes mains accrochent le tissu du t-shirt du blond et je le rapproche davantage de moi. Mon amorphe tête vient se placer le creux de son cou et j'y déverse le reste de larmes qu'il me reste.

Nous restons dans cette position de longues minutes. Les larmes finissent par cesser, taries au fond de mes pupilles, mais je ne parle toujours pas. Sentant Naruto s'éloigner de moi, je le retiens par un bout de son t-shirt. Ma vue est brouillée et je ne parviens pas à voir sa réaction – les lentilles ne sont pas amies avec les larmes. Je le ramène contre mes lèvres, empoignant ses cheveux comme un désespéré. Entre deux baisers rendus fiévreusement, je murmure, oubliant mon vocabulaire et le reste de mes mots.

« Pars pas, je t'en supplie. Me trahit pas, reste avec moi. »

Je ne suis jamais apparu si faible, si vulnérable, la coquille si brisée. Je suis un petit animal brisé, qu'il faut consoler. Je suis le chaton abandonné dans son carton, miaulant sous la pluie. Les larmes reviennent envahir mes yeux bien que je pensais ne plus en avoir.

« Sasuke, explique-moi qu'est-ce qui se passe. Pourquoi tu es dans cet état lamentable ? murmure Naruto, sa tête contre la mienne.

— J'ai une sœur Naruto. Une sœur. Mon père… m'a menti, pendant toutes ces années…Il nous cache cette histoire, à tous. A Itachi, à ma mère qui ne sait rien de tout cela… glissé-je, reniflant sans grâce. Je…j'ai pas envie d'en parler… »

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, descendant mes mains vers le bas de son dos. Je me fais rapidement repousser, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, inquiet.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça dans cet état ? Je ne veux pas profiter de ta faiblesse, ce ne serait par moral et ne me ressemblant pas. »

Pour la seconde fois, je le fais revenir vers moi, avant d'à nouveau éclater en sanglots. Le désespoir m'envahit de toute part et je me laisse engloutir sans aucune résistance. Je bascule ma tête vers la naissance du cou de Naruto, appuyant mes mains sur ses épaules. Mes poings sont resserrés sur eux-mêmes. J'alterne entre la colère et l'intense tristesse.

« Je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi, faut que tu me sauves de moi-même, que tu essuie mes larmes qui semblent intarissables. Faut que tu fasses ça, t'es le seul à pouvoir le faire. S'il te plait…fais ça pour moi… »

Je le guide sur le lit, où je me laisse tomber, mon dos touchant mon ordinateur. Le blond est à mes côtés, juste en face de moi. Il n'ose pas me toucher, gardant ses mains le long de son corps. Je me rapproche, tentant de le faire réagir. Je l'embrasse à nouveau, place mes doigts en coupe autour de son visage. Il répond faiblement, ne bouge toujours pas. Et soudain, sans que je ne comprenne pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire, ses mains imitent les miennes, les baisers deviennent plus passionnés, les jambes s'encastrent les unes dans les autres. Il abandonne ses résistances et cède à mes supplications. Dans un mouvement, je lui glisse un remerciement.

Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit. La fenêtre a été fermée, tout comme les volets, les vêtements déposés sur des chaises, les valises rangées dans les armoires. Le radioréveil vert clignote quatre heures quarante-six du matin – ce qui fait plus de onze heures au Japon. Les yeux à demi-ouvert, je me tourne vers mon voisin de literie. Le visage légèrement éclairé par la lueur de son téléphone portable, Naruto me regarde en souriant.

« J'attendais que t'émerges. Je répondais à Sakura, elle demandait comment c'était passé notre voyage et notre premier jour. J'ai un peu menti en racontant une superbe journée. »

Il éteint son écran, avant de se rapprocher de moi et de placer sa tête face à la mienne.

« J'veux plus faire ça Sasuke. Profiter de ta soudaine faiblesse pour coucher avec toi. Je me suis détesté pour avoir cédé. J'aurais préféré discuter avec toi et parvenir à te calmer d'une autre manière, avec des mots et pas des actions. Je t'aime, ces moments sont vraiment géniaux mais c'est pas la solution. »

Il saisit mes doigts sous les couvertures et les serre, avant de continuer.

« Tu peux pleurer, tu peux hurler, tu peux te taire si tu veux. Mais j'aimerais simplement que tu m'expliques ce qui t'as pris hier soir. Je ne te jugerais pas, je ne suis là que pour t'écouter et pour éventuellement t'aider. »

Il sourit pour m'encourager. J'enroule mes doigts autour des siens, fixe son ciel d'été que je perçois légèrement dans le noir et j'essaie de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

« Lorsque j'ai rencontré cette fille dans l'aéroport et que j'ai entendu son nom de famille, j'ai été grandement surpris, sans pour autant lui en faire part. J'ai demandé des explications à mon père. Vois-tu, on m'a rapidement expliqué en étant jeune que mon père n'avait pas de bonne relation avec son frère, si bien que nous n'avions jamais vu ses enfants, et lui non plus. J'ai alors rapidement fait le rapprochement. Asuka était la fille d'oncle Jiro. Mais l'histoire est bien plus sordide. Mon père a trompé ma mère et lui a fait un enfant dans le dos. Pendant plus de vingt ans, il s'est tu, les trois seuls au courant étant mon oncle et ma tante, ainsi que lui. Je crois…je crois que mon corps ne l'a pas supporté et que celui-ci s'est exprimé par les larmes. J'aurais pu hurler à la mort au bord de la fenêtre, j'aurais pu frapper le mur ou un meuble, j'aurais pu me taire et faire comme si de rien n'était. Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé avec mes pleurs.

— Tu m'as pas effrayé, tu m'as inquiété. J'ai cru que tu avais appris la mort de quelqu'un ou qu'il se passait quelque chose de pire. Que le pays te manquait. Je me suis même demandé si ce n'était pas moi le problème.

— Tu n'es pas le problème, toi tu es la solution, déclaré-je, sûr de moi. »

Il rougit sous les couvertures. Il ouvre la bouche avant de la fermer, cherchant ses mots. Je déplace nos mains entrelacées sous les draps vers sa taille, que je ramène contre vers moi. Nos torses se touchent, chauds. Nous nous fixons, les yeux brillants de fatigue et d'envie – du moins, c'est ainsi que je l'interprète. Les mains dans son dos se déplacent vers sa nuque, que je caresse doucement. Il fait de même, mouvant les siennes délaissées, vers mon visage, qu'il prend en coupe, sans me brusquer. Il fait de lents aller-retour avec le plat de la main. Cette petite entreprise dure quelques minutes, dans un parfait silence, uniquement rythmé par les battements de nos cœurs respectifs. Je ferme les yeux, bercé. Le sommeil vient rapidement me rejoindre et je m'abandonne, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lundi matin, à six heures pétantes, le réveil de Naruto retentit dans toute la pièce. Je ne m'en serais pas formalisé — il est normal de devoir se réveiller — si la chanson utilisée ne m'avait pas brisé les tympans. J'ouvre les yeux, parfaitement éveillé, avant chercher la source de tout ce bruit. Les hurlements du chanteur proviennent du téléphone du blond, qui n'a pas encore bougé de la couette. J'essaie de le remuer, de passer au-dessus de lui afin d'atteindre sa table de chevet, mais je n'y parviens pas. Ne supportant pas le bruit m'agressant les oreilles, je prends les choses en mains. Je me pince l'arête du nez, prends une grande respiration, me rapproche le plus discrètement possible de ses oreilles et hurle au-dessus du bruit :

« Aurais-tu l'extrême gentillesse d'éteindre ton téléphone portable avant que mes oreilles ne coulent au sol, complètement détruites ? »

Il ouvre un œil, puis un deuxième. Mes sourcils tremblent de colère, mais je fais un sourire légèrement hypocrite.

« Maintenant ? continué-je entre mes dents »

Dans un grognement guttural, il attrape le maudit appareil avant d'appuyer sur une touche et que les hurlements cessent. Je reprends ma place initiale — dos contre le matelas — dans un soupir de soulagement, cachant un remerciement.

Regardant le plafond, je souris. Nous commençons aujourd'hui notre première semaine de cours en France. Je vais faire de la littérature et des langues toute la journée, sans me soucier de la moindre équation du second degré. Je suis dans une ville que je ne connais pas, évitant alors les regards des proches qui peuvent juger. S'il y a des ragots sur nous — et je sais qu'il y en aura, nous sommes des adolescents après tout — je ne les démentirais pas. Malgré les regards de certains, malgré les possibles insultes des autres. Je ne cèderais pas.

C'est dans cette optique résignée que je me lève. Avisant mon uniforme, déposé sur un cintre en hauteur sur l'armoire, je tords mes lèvres dans un rictus que j'aperçois dans le miroir. Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller. Fait-il chaud ? Fait-il froid ? J'avise mes t-shirts et mes pulls, me demandant lequel choisir. Au bout de cinq minutes devant l'armoire et pris d'un énervement, j'attrape un jean bleu et une chemise à carreaux avant de me rendre à la salle de bain. J'en ressors près de dix minutes plus tard et découvre une sorte de cocon, toujours au fond du lit. Me pinçant à nouveau l'arête du nez en faisant claquer ma langue contre le palais, je m'approche à petits pas du lit, cherchant les cheveux blonds éparpillés sur les draps. Je le trouve, bel endormi, face à moi. M'accroupissant afin d'être à sa hauteur, je m'avance lentement vers son visage. Je colle mes lèvres contre les siennes — sans réponse. Je recommence, mettant plus d'ardeur dans l'exercice. Je vais placer mes mains dans sa nuque, je joue avec ses cheveux, attendant toujours une réaction. Les draps bougent enfin et les bras, prisonniers de la chaleur, viennent rejoindre mon cou. Souriant à travers le baiser, je m'éloigne brusquement en déclarant :

« Si tu en veux plus, il va falloir que tu te lèves. »

Une jambe émerge, suivie d'une autre. Elles restent en dehors du lit quelques secondes avant d'y retourner, apeurées.

« Fais super froid dehors. Je ne peux pas rester au lit encore quelques minutes ? »

Je le fixe, éberlué. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un jeune enfant en face de moi. Sec, je claque.

« Non. Tu ne peux pas. »

Un gémissement provient du lit. Ma réponse ne lui plait pas.

« Tu es cruel et sadique. On dirait Madara. Et c'est pas un compliment. »

Je me braque, les sourcils froncés, avant de sourire malicieusement.

« Si j'avais été comme notre tant aimé professeur de mathématiques, j'aurais fait ça »

En disant ces mots, j'attrape la couette à deux mains et la tire vers moi, découvrant le corps du blond. Cette action a pour effet de le faire se lever immédiatement, la mine attristée.

« Espèce de malade. Tu me revaudras ça, crois-moi Uchiha »

Je manque de rire, victorieux. Naruto se dirige à toutes jambes vers l'armoire, choisit des habits au hasard complet et file à la salle de bain. En l'attendant, j'entreprends d'aller lire mes messages sur les applications que j'ai téléchargées. Sakura me passe le bonjour — elle est en cours — Itachi me dit que je lui manque — et je réponds immédiatement que ce n'est pas le cas pour moi, avant de rectifier et d'affirmer la même chose pour moi — et mon père demande à me parler. Je fixe longuement les kanjis se bousculant sur l'écran de mon téléphone. Je suis encore trop en colère et triste pour faire quelque chose. Je le laisse donc en suspens, non ouvert. Le souvenir de la discussion d'avec mon père me ramène à Asuka. J'ai étrangement envie de prendre contact avec elle, lui avouer tout en bloc et parler avec ma grande sœur. Convaincu, je la cherche sur le réseau social bleu — l'avantage de connaître son nom de famille. N'ayant pas bloqué les messages inconnus, j'en profite pour lui écrire et me présenter à nouveau. Je l'ai tout juste envoyé que le blond ressort de la salle de bain, également en chemise. Je nous fixe, riant de la situation. L'habitude de l'uniforme est ancrée en nous comme un arbre aux nombreuses racines. Enfin prêts, nous allons déjeuner.

Garance est déjà attablée, seule. Je cherche ses parents des yeux — nous ne les avons rencontrés qu'une seule fois — sans pour autant les trouver. Elle n'est pas encore habillée, ce qui me fait lever les sourcils de surprise. Elle porte un pyjama en pilou violet, légèrement informe. Le nez plongé dans son bol de céréales, elle nous salue d'un sourire et nous présente les boîtes.

« Il y a tout ce que vous voulez. Des croissants, du pain, de la confiture, de la pâte à tartiner, du café, du chocolat, du jus de fruit — ananas, orange et pomme — et du thé vert. »

J'observe la table, recouverte de toutes sortes de victuailles. Il y a tant de choix que je ne sais pas quoi manger, malgré les grognements de mon estomac. J'observe l'obsédé de la nourriture, dont les yeux brillent. Je roule des yeux avant de m'asseoir sur la première chaise que je trouve, aux côtés de la jeune rousse. Elle vient de terminer son bol de lait, mélangé au chocolat de ses céréales. Elle nous quitte en un sourire en disant.

« Il faut que rende tout ça — _elle se désigne entièrement —_ présentable pour la séance de jugement qu'est le lundi matin au lycée. Je vous retrouve dans le salon dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

J'acquiesce en silence, non suivi par Naruto qui vient de croquer allégrement dans un croissant. Il se place face à moi, un bol de chocolat bien chaud déposé devant lui. Il trempe la viennoiserie dans le liquide brun clair, avant de le mordre dans une expression de grande délectation. Le gâteau me tente alors, et j'en attrape également un, que je porte à mes lèvres. Les sensations explosent dans mon palais et j'écarquille les yeux de bonheur. Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon.

« Ché délicheux hein ? baragouine le blond, n'ayant pas terminé sa bouchée. »

Je hoche la tête, plus poli, avant de reprendre un morceau de ce merveilleux croissant. Il s'avère que le reste des aliments présents sur cette table sont de la même qualité. Je prends alors mon temps pour manger, savourant toutes les nouvelles saveurs qui me sont proposées. Nous terminons à peine de débarrasser la table lorsque Garance revient, habillée coiffée et maquillée. Elle nous envoie à la salle de bain pour nous laver les dents, prenant la relève sur notre besogne. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes prêts à partir. Avant de quitter l'appartement, la jeune femme nous donne une carte de transport. Dans les escaliers, elle nous explique pourquoi nous en avons tant besoin.

« Mes parents voulaient m'inscrire dans un grand lycée privé, si possible pas à l'autre bout de Paris. Comme je voulais faire du japonais et que le lycée Jean de la Fontaine est l'un des seuls dans la capitale à le proposer en première langue, j'y suis allée, malgré le fait qu'il soit dans le seizième. Mon père, soucieux de ma petite sécurité, voulait me donner un chauffeur pour me transporter. Je préfère le métro. Comme vous logez chez moi, vous avez le droit au même traitement. Vous allez voir, c'est très sympa.

— Tes parents ont beaucoup d'argent ? demande Naruto, les yeux naïfs.

— Bien trop. C'est une condition pour habiter ici. Sauf que je déteste cette facette de ma famille. Tout régler par l'argent j'veux dire. Je me suis payé ma propre petite voiture, je ne vais pas faire les boutiques sur les Champs et je n'aime pas étaler mon fric devant tout le monde. Le seul point positif de tout ça, c'est que j'ai pu m'acheter tous les tomes de _Marato_ en même temps, quand j'ai commencé. J'suis pas une rebelle, loin de là. C'est juste que parfois, la société me tape vraiment sur le système. Enfin bon, excusez-moi, j'voulais pas vous barber avec ma philosophie dès le matin. Surtout que cher Sasuke — je peux t'appeler comme ça ? – trois heures nous attendent dès que nous arrivons. »

Je souris, heureux. La journée commence bien, par de la littérature — enfin une sorte. Je me tourne vers le blond, qui baisse les yeux. Nous sommes tous deux déçus de ne pas être dans la même classe, il est vrai. Avec qui vais-je discuter quand je m'ennuierais ? Avec qui pourrais-je m'émerveiller sur les auteurs que nous allons étudier ? Alors que nous sommes en pleine descente, je lui saisis délicatement la main, lui faisant doucement relever la tête. Je serre ses doigts — sans volonté de lui faire du mal — pour le conforter.

« Vous inquiétez pas les garçons, la classe de Pedro et la mienne, nous avons presque les mêmes horaires. Vous vous verrez souvent dans les intercours, à la cantine, en jap' et en anglais. À moins que vous ne soyez des siamois que l'on ne peut pas décoller ? glisse-t-elle en se moquant évidemment de nous.

— J'ai l'intime impression que tu te fou de nous. D'ailleurs, c'est pas drôle, réplique le français, presque vexé. »

Nous arrivons dans le hall de l'immeuble. Avant que nous franchissions la porte, la rousse se place entre nous, nous attrapant les épaules dans un geste amical. Ses nattes viennent caresser la naissance de mes bras.

« Faut pas se vexer les garçons, je ne fais que rire. Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, et d'ailleurs, ça me fait vous jalouser assez... ardemment. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je suis aussi séparée de ma meilleure amie, Ambre. Elle est dans ta classe, le blond. Si tu es perdu, n'hésite pas, elle est comme moi. De toute façon, vous allez bientôt la rencontrer. »

Nous sourions, avant de nous retrouver dehors, le vent s'engouffrant dans ma veste de mi-saison. Je grelotte immédiatement, notant intérieurement de prendre une écharpe demain. Naruto, à mon inverse, accueille la fraicheur les deux bras ouverts. Il crie à qui veut l'entendre qu'il fait agréablement bon. Avec Garance, nous nous fixons, les yeux écarquillés dissertant sur la folie du troisième membre de notre trio. La parisienne prend les devants et nous guide à travers les rues, jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche, appelée « Arts et Métiers » Les stations sont bondées, les gens sont pressés, impolis et rapides. La règle de l'escalator à droite est la même dans chaque grande ville du monde. Nous bipons aux portiques avec notre carte toute neuve — payée par les parents de la jeune femme. Au milieu du trajet, nous changeons de ligne — passant alors de la troisième à la neuvième — et nous finissons, rouges de la chaleur des sous-sols, par émerger, une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Il y a encore moins d'un kilomètre de marche vers le lycée de Garance et nous arrivons devant ses grilles un quart d'heure avant la sonnerie. La rousse lève un bras lorsque nous parvenons à hauteur de l'entrée.

« Ambre ! »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns ondulés se tourne vers nous. Ses yeux vert et marron — un étrange mélange — brillent de malice et son piercing en dessous de son nez — une sorte d'anneau qui doit porter un nom bien spécifique — rehausse un beau sourire, agrémenté de rouge à lèvres bien rouge. Engoncée dans une salopette trop grande pour elle, elle s'avance vers nous.

« Alors, c'est eux ? C'est dingue... _elle se met à nous fixer sans gêne, tournant autour de nous._ C'est vraiment leur portrait craché. J't'envie ma vieille. Tu les vois tous les soirs.

— Et ouaip. T'as de la chance, ou t'en as pas. »

Observant cette étrange scène comme complètement étranger, avant de me renfrogner et d'oser demander.

« Nous sommes si exceptionnels pour être passés sous vos scanners scrutateurs ? »

Elles s'arrêtent immédiatement avant de sourire et de croiser les bras sur leur poitrine. Je trouve cette position très surjouée.

« Vois-tu, mon cher, avec Ambre, nous sommes toutes les deux fans de _Marato._ Elle m'y a amené et je suis tombée les deux pieds joints dedans. Chacune a trouvé son personnage principal favori, ses arcs préférés. Et puis, en regardant un certain épisode — ceux de la grande bataille de la Colline du Début — nous avons toutes les deux sauté de nos sièges en hurlant que les personnages allaient s'embrasser. Depuis, nous sommes les ferventes défenseures d'une théorie tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, que les personnages de Marato et Totsuke sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, sans le savoir. Je ne vais pas vous sortir les arguments que nous avons — et nous en avons, bien entendu —, mais elle a été reprise par bon nombre de personnes. Alors, quand je vous ai vu et quand vous l'avez avoué être ensemble, mon petit cœur de fan a battu à toute vitesse. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en parler à Ambre. »

Naruto éclate immédiatement de rire, attirant quelques regards à lui. Je fixe les deux étudiantes, complètement abasourdi. J'ai la soudaine impression d'être un phénomène de foire, une simple reproduction d'un personnage de papier — je n'ai jamais souhaité lui ressembler — qu'on ne parvient pas à distinguer de ma propre personne. J'allais faire la remarque lorsque je me fais couper par l'élan du blond, remis de ses émotions.

« Ce n'est clairement pas la première fois que j'entends cette théorie. Je la trouve bien ficelée, même si elle est un peu tarabiscotée — _je fais jouer mes sourcils à l'expression étrange._ Par contre, nous, nous sommes réels. Nous sommes Sasuke et Naruto, deux japonais ayant appris le français, en voyage scolaire et adorant la littérature. Nous sommes des personnes avec des goûts, des sentiments, des défauts et des qualités. Alors c'est vrai, on leur ressemble physiquement. Mais ça s'arrête là. Notre vie n'est pas une gigantesque fanfiction imaginée par un auteur s'ennuyant en cours, planqué derrière son ordinateur. Vous avez tout à fait le droit d'être surprises, mais il faut nous différencier. Sinon, nous n'allons pas être amis. »

Je me tourne vers mon petit-ami, souriant discrètement. Un hochement de tête et un clin d'œil me répondent, ayant compris mon remerciement silencieux. Les deux jeunes filles s'excusent vaguement — je n'y crois malheureusement pas — avant que la cloche ne sonne. Nous nous séparons à regret, après un très rapide baiser, arraché aux regards curieux d'Ambre et Garance.

L'emploi du temps, donné par la jeune femme, entre les mains, je me dirige vers la salle 2208, pour les trois heures de philosophie — je m'en réjouis d'avance. Mes camarades d'un mois attendent devant la porte, babillant avec joie. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'ils se disent, ayant un vocabulaire sans doute trop élaboré pour le niveau syntaxique de leurs phrases — cette phrase sonne très pédante, je le sais. J'attends, le dos contre le mur de pierres apparentes, ma camarade de classe. Elle salue quelques personnes au passage avant de me rejoindre, ayant perdu son sourire. Intérieurement — et cela me surprend — je me demande si ce qu'a dit le blond ne l'a pas vexée.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je... j'espère que tu n'as pas mal pris ce que Naruto a exprimé. Ce n'était pas le but.

— Oh là, non, pas du tout. Vous avez raison, rien de grave là-dedans. C'est juste que j'ai vu quelque chose qui ne me plait pas. Pas du tout. »

Elle n'a pas le temps de continuer sa phrase. Le professeur arrive, tourne sa clef dans la serrure et nous ouvre la grande salle. Les vingt-huit élèves — petite classe pensé-je — s'installent à leur place. Je vais m'échouer à côté de Garance, contre le mur. La fenêtre m'appelle, à l'autre bout de la salle, avec sa douce voix mielleuse. Le ciel me manquera, c'est certain, mais je préfère comprendre le cours plutôt qu'observer la voute diurne.

Je sors cahier et stylo, verrouillant mon esprit sur les caractères latins — il suffit de se dire que si je ne comprends pas un mot, je l'écrirais en anglais. L'homme nous faisant cours se place à son bureau, non loin de la fenêtre et organise ses feuilles, remontant ses lunettes parfaitement rondes sur son nez.

« Bien... Je ne vais pas faire la présentation de notre nouvel élève, vous lui demanderez son nom en dehors de ce cours. Si tu as des problèmes avec le vocabulaire utilisé, tu demandes à Garance à côté de toi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de retarder le programme. Dois-je rappeler ce qui vous attend à la fin de l'année ? »

La rousse nommée se penche vers moi et me chuchote :

« T'inquiètes pas, il peut paraître sévère et un peu je-m'en-foutiste, mais il est excellent. Quant à la chose qui nous attend à la fin de l'année, c'est le bac, quelque chose dont tu ne dois pas te soucier.

— Le bac ? Le bac à sable ? demandé-je, naïf et interloqué.

— Non, le baccalauréat. Un nom un peu guindé, d'après moi. C'est un grand examen, regroupant toutes nos matières. Il faut que nous ayons un nombre requis de point pour quitter le lycée. La philosophie est l'une de nos matières les plus importantes. Depuis la rentrée en septembre, les profs ne font que nous répéter que le bac sera là avant que l'on ait le temps de dire ouf. Je suis certaine qu'ils exagèrent. »

Je hoche la tête, ayant compris les informations les plus importantes. Cet examen de fin d'année ressemble au nôtre, pour la rentrée à l'université. Alors que j'allais remercier ma voisine pour toutes ses informations agrémentant ma faible culture de ce pays, je me fais couper par le début du cours.

« Aujourd'hui, nouveau chapitre. L'inconscient. Vous allez voir, c'est très sympa à étudier. Vous allez vous sentir tout retourné après un tel chapitre. »

Armé d'une feuille recouverte de pâte de mouche, il commence à dicter son cours. Les notions sont rapides, j'en manque plusieurs — je me penche alors, dans de pareils cas, vers la feuille de ma voisine —, mais je suis passionné par le cours. Je ne vois pas la première heure passer, surpris par une sonnerie stridente qui me fait lâcher mon stylo. Une légère pause nous ait accordée, pause que je passe à l'extérieur de la pièce, courant dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Naruto, un étage plus bas. Nous le retrouvons en pleine discussion avec le deuxième garçon nous ayant accueilli samedi matin. Les yeux verts brillent d'une lueur que je n'aime pas, son corps élancé est proche de celui du blond qui ne remarque rien et il fronce ses sourcils parfaitement noirs quand j'approche.

« Salut Sasuke ! Viens, que je te présente Pedro. Il était avec Garance à l'aéroport, tu te souviens ? »

Je le fixe, suspicieux. Je me souviens parfaitement de lui et de mes questions à son sujet. Celles-ci font la corrélation avec les informations que Garance nous a livré sur lui. Elle a été la première a détecter son homosexualité. Cette caractéristique m'effraie encore plus. En croisant les pupilles devenues plus sombres — métaphoriquement parlant, elles n'ont pas changé de couleur — du jeune homme à la peau mate, je comprends qu'il sait que je suis au courant et que je me méfie de lui. Il ne se cache pas sous des stratagèmes, sous une fausse amitié à ma destination. Ses objectifs sont clairement inscrits sur son front et dans ses pupilles. Ils ne portent qu'un prénom ; Naruto.

Je me tourne vers lui, oubliant mon auto-nommé rival. Moins je lui donne d'importance, moins il en aura. Les iris du blond sont brillantes de joie lorsqu'il m'explique en quoi a consisté sa première heure d'histoire. Il vante les mérites de sa professeure, la vitalité de ses cours et le fait qu'il n'ait pas vu la première heure passer. Je rebondis sur ce sujet pour parler de la philosophie et de la folie douce de notre professeur. Nous rions de connivence, comparant les français avec leurs homologues japonais — évinçant ainsi Pedro de la conversation, pour mon plus grand bonheur. La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours me coupe au milieu d'une conversation et j'embrasse, sans aucune gêne, mon petit-ami avant de repartir, le sourire au lèvre. La mâchoire du présumé espagnol est serrée de rage.

La matinée se termine par une heure de littérature étrangère, composée uniquement d'anglais. Ne préférant par révéler mes origines britanniques, je me fais tout petit sur ma chaise, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'on pourrait me demander. Je n'apprends rien dans un cours pareil et je préfère laisser mes éphémères camarades prendre la parole. Vissé sur mon téléphone, je cherche un quelconque wifi dans le bâtiment. Je parviens à capter un réseau ouvert, sur lequel je me connecte avec joie. Mon téléphone vibre sur la table — s'attirant alors un regard suspicieux du professeur d'anglais. Je vais vérifier ce qui a fait réagir l'objet électronique ; il s'agit de deux notifications de réseau social. La première étant une invitation de contact, la seconde étant un message. C'est ce dernier qui m'attire et je clique dessus, mon cœur battant.

 _De : Asuka Uchiha_

 _Salut_ _!_

 _Ton petit message, drôlement bien écrit, m'a fait plaisir — je ne savais pas que notre rencontre complètement fugace dans l'aéroport t'avait autant marqué. D'ailleurs, tu as remarqué qu'on a le même nom de famille_ _? C'est assez marrant, même si je commence à me poser des questions sur toi x) Si ça se trouve, on est de la même famille... J'rigole. Ah moins que... comment se nomme ton père_ _?_

 _Comme tu m'as demandé de mes nouvelles, je vais t'en donner. Je suis bien arrivée à Burano et je me suis installée chez un vieil homme qui me loue une chambre dans sa maison entièrement verte_ _! Mes yeux se régalent. Je passe mes journées face à la mer, pensant et dessinant. Ma meilleure amie commence à me manquer, mais je lui écris tous les jours, vantant les mérites de cette belle île. Ici, le clocher est prêt à tomber, ce qui est effrayant de premier abord. Pourtant, les habitants vivent une existence très tranquille et c'est ce que j'apprécie tant. Je pense me trouver un travail de serveuse dans un restaurant alentour — je pratiquerais alors un italien un peu rouillé._

 _Et toi_ _? Comment vas-tu_ _? Bien arrivé à Paris_ _? Tu es dans la classe de ton petit-ami_ _? Où logez-vous_ _?_

 _Si tu veux me parler, n'hésite pas à m'ajouter sur Skype, ce sera plus pratique — et je t'avoue que j'aimerais voir la bouille de ce Naruto en vrai, et non endormi. J'ai le même nom qu'ici._

 _Au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles,_

 _Asuka._

Je reste plusieurs minutes à fixer le message, sans savoir que faire. J'oublie le reste de la classe, jusqu'à ma voisine qui me donne des coups de coude avertis. Je bascule vers la discussion avec mon père, ignorant son premier message. Je n'utilise pas le japonais mais l'anglais, sorte de clin d'œil au cours dans lequel je me trouve.

 _Je vais lui dire papa. C'est quelqu'un de bien, qui a été honnête dès les premières minutes de notre rencontre. Je me fiche des conséquences, je suis égoïste pour une fois. Prends tes responsabilités auprès de maman et d'Itachi, tu leur dois bien. J'espère que tout ceci t'as travaillé et fait revenir ta culpabilité sous-jacente._

« _Monsieur,_ commence le professeur dans un accent de Londres, _je vous prierais de bien vouloir écouter mon cours. Votre statu d'étranger ne vous offre pas tous les droits. »_

Je souris en riant, laissant échapper une arrogante onomatopée. Fini de jouer, je vais lui montrer l'étendue de mes compétences en anglais.

« _Je ne suivais pas, Monsieur, parce que je m'ennuie. Ce n'est pas votre cours, qui est plutôt interactif qui est ennuyant, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai un excellent accent et vitesse de parole plutôt rapide. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les japonais ne sont pas tous excellent à ma manière. Une partie de ma famille est née à Londres. »_

Toute la classe s'est retournée vers moi, complètement éberluée. Moi qui ne voulais pas me faire remarquer et offrir un autre Sasuke aux professeurs français, je viens de faire pointer un projecteur jaune sur moi. Reprenant contenance, le professeur s'éloigne et reprend son cours sans se préoccuper de moi – à ma plus grande joie. Je peux donc m'intéresser à nouveau à mon téléphone. J'ouvre la discussion avec Asuka et essaie de calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Ce que j'ai à faire n'est pas facile.

 _Bonjour Asuka,_

 _Tu m'as demandé le prénom de mon père et je vais te le donner. Mais avant toute chose - je ne tiens pas à t'effrayer – je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que je vais te dire. Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, loin de là, mais l'égoïsme des adultes nous servant de parents est trop puissant._

 _Mon père s'appelle Futaku Uchiha. Il est né à Londres, et a un frère cadet du nom de Jiro. Il s'agit de ton père, nous sommes donc cousin. Comme tu dois le savoir, mon père et le tien ne se parlent puis depuis des années. T'a-t-on dit pourquoi ? Pour ma part, je ne l'ai su que très récemment, en poussant mon père dans ses derniers retranchements. Il y a de ça une vingtaine d'année, mon père a eu une aventure avec une femme, aventure dont a résulté la venue au monde d'un enfant. Cette femme s'est révélée être sa future belle-sœur, ta mère. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, je crois que je ne vais pas continuer dans ces explications, tu as compris ce qu'elles engendrent. Tu n'es pas ma cousine Asuka, tu es ma sœur – demi-sœur est plus exact, mais je n'aime pas ce terme._

 _Je ne me vois pas continuer ce message avec les nouvelles de mon voyage, je préfère te laisser digérer la chose. Si tu veux toujours me parler, je te répondrais avec plaisir. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, sache-le et je me devais d'être honnête avec toi – de plus, nous ne savons pas mentir dans la famille._

 _En espérant que tu ne m'en veuilles pas trop,_

 _Sasuke._

Je relis rapidement le tout, les nerfs brouillés et le cœur fou. Je sais que ce que je suis en train de faire va sans doute changer une bonne partie de ma vie. Dans un sourire invisible, j'espère que cela sera en bien. Avant de changer d'avis, j'appuie sur envoyer et me reconcentre sur le cours. Interloquée, Garance se penche vers moi en me demandant des explications sur ma mine inquiète. Je souris sans trop y croire afin de la rassurer et je lui glisse.

« Je viens de discuter avec ma famille. »

La journée se termine par deux heures de sport. Nous sommes avec une classe ayant l'économie et les sciences sociale pour sujet d'étude principale. J'ai appris que l'autre _terminale_ littéraire a eu sport ce matin, après leur heure d'histoire. N'ayant pas de forfait français, Naruto et moi ne pouvons pas communiquer sans payer des frais exorbitants. Il faut que je pense à demander à Garance où je peux me procurer une carte provisoire et prépayée.

Armé d'une carte, de vêtements provenant des objets trouvés – dont l'odeur me remue le nez et presque l'estomac – nous devons nous rendre près d'une forêt dont j'ai oublié le nom afin de chercher des balises accrochées aux arbres et cachées au sol. Cet étrange sport se nomme course d'orientation. Au début du trimestre, les élèves étaient par deux. Ils sont désormais seul, uniquement accompagnés d'un bout de papier volant facilement, d'une planche de bois pour tenir le tout et d'un stylo afin de marquer les références des balises. Comme je suis nouveau – et n'ayant jamais pratiqué ce sport – j'ai le droit de me choisir un partenaire. Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps et vais me placer aux côtés de Garance avant de partir. Sur le chemin menant à la forêt, nous en profitons pour discuter de tout et de rien.

« Alors, cette première journée de cours parmi nous ? Comment tu l'as trouvée ?

— Intéressante. J'ai l'impression d'être dans mon élément et cela est gratifiant. Certains professeurs sont légèrement trop rapides pour moi et je ne comprends pas tous les mots que j'écris. Mais la classe est agréable et cela a été drôle de remettre le professeur de littérature étrangère à sa place. Je ne voulais pas que l'on sache tout de suite que je suis bilingue, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Cela me rappelait sans doute mon aimable enseignant de mathématiques qui prend un malin plaisir à me chercher des histoires.

— N'hésite pas, si tu as besoin. Je peux t'expliquer les notions que tu ne comprends pas. »

Cette affirmation ne passe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Je profite de cette demande silencieuse de poursuivre la conversation.

« Ce n'est pas une notion que je ne comprends pas, mais une personne. Ce Pedro, qui est dans la classe de Naruto. Le connais-tu ? »

Les sourcils se froncent, elle prend une mine renfrognée. Ses poings se serrent lorsqu'elle me répond :

« Fais gaffe à lui. C'est un coureur de jupon. Enfin de jogging…'fin, bref, tu m'as comprise. Il aime briser les couples, c'est un jeu pour lui. On a l'impression qu'il s'ennuie dans sa vie, parce que c'est le seul truc qui le fait sourire. Dès qu'il repère quelqu'un qui lui plait, il se lance, ne se souciant pas de l'entourage de cette personne. Il va la monter contre tout le monde, pour que cette personne n'ait plus que Pedro, ce gentil Pedro, comme proche. Il l'amène dans son lit avant de la jeter. Il a fait ça avec Daniel. »

Elle baisse les yeux, les larmes perlant au coin de ses pupilles bleus. Elle les ravale avant qu'elles ne se laissent aller contre ses joues. Je suis prêt à lui demander si elle va bien lorsqu'elle continue, plus en colère que jamais.

« Daniel, c'était mon copain. Ça faisait trois ans qu'on sortait ensemble. Un jour, Pedro s'est approché de lui. On était dans la même classe l'année dernière. Il a simplement voulu devenir ami avec lui, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. J'aurais dû me méfier de ses sourires, de ses « _vous êtes géniaux comme amis, je vous adorrrre » –_ elle mime le r roulé de l'espagnol. Pendant une soirée d'anniversaire, il a fait boire Daniel, il lui a raconté des histoires fausses sur moi et il a profité de son état de loque humaine pour l'embrasser. Il a eu le culot de lui dire, au réveil, que c'était moi qui avait embrassé ce branque ! »

Elle s'arrête quelques secondes, reprenant contenance sur sa colère.

« C'est là que tout est parti en cacahouète. Ça a brisé quelque chose dans notre confiance mutuelle. Un quelque chose qui faisait qu'on tenait comme un tout. Dès lors, Daniel m'évitait. Il essayait de me rassurer en me disant que j'étais toujours sa petite chérie, j'avais l'impression, dans toute ma naïveté, de voir l'amour de ma vie me filer entre les doigts. Et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. Un jour, de but en blanc, Daniel m'annonce vouloir en finir avec moi. Au fond, je le savais. Je le savais que ça allait finir comme ça. Le seul truc auquel je ne m'attendais pas, c'est que mon ex-copain s'affiche avec ce…ce… »

Les poings se serrent à nouveau, les sourcils se froncent. Elle s'arrête dans sa marche, regardant ses pieds. La colère est présente dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

« Ça a duré trois semaines. Une véritable blague. Daniel n'a jamais repris contact avec moi, mais il tente quelque chose avec Ambre, _ma meilleure amie._ Je les ai vu discuter vivement avant de rentrer en philo. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas de super humeur. J'espère qu'elle ne se laissera pas avoir et qu'elle ne me fera pas ça. C'est elle qui m'a ramassée à la petite cuillère après toute cette histoire. Crois-moi, j'ai pas envie de faire la même chose parce qu'elle s'est laissée avoir par lui. Pedro aurait encore plus gagné. »

Elle remue la tête, comme dégoûtée parce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle me fixe à nouveau, la colère disparaissant peu à peu.

« Pour en revenir à lui, fais gaffe. Je ne pense pas que ton blond soit un imbécile, mais je te conseille de veiller sur lui. Ça serait dommage que ce dingue arrive à vous casser. Vous êtes drôlement beaux. »

Je souris au compliment, avant de hocher la tête, signifiant que j'ai compris. Dans un sourire malicieux, elle finit son monologue :

« Je t'aiderais à le tenir à distance. Même si ce n'est plus vraiment de mon âge – j'ai dépassé la majorité – j'ai petite revanche à prendre sur Monsieur Dominiguez. »

Sur ces entrefaites, nous arrivons à la forêt et nous concentrons sur la tâche à faire : trouver des balises, au nombre de dix. Malheureusement pour moi et mes chaussures, ainsi que ma préciosité – que je tente de camoufler – il a plu hier soir et le sol est recouvert d'une boue collante qui fait glisser la semelle de mes baskets. Je manque plusieurs fois de me retrouver au sol, me rattrapant de justesse à des branches assez solides pour me retenir. J'avance rapidement pour ne pas perdre de temps mais mon équilibre plus que précaire me joue des tours.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Dans une montée particulièrement boueuse, ma chaussure droite glisse. Habitué de cette traitrise, je regarde très rapidement à gauche et à droite, cherchant désespérément un moyen de me rattraper. Mais les branches ont été fraichement coupée autour de moi et tentent de ne pas se faire avaler par la boue qui coule au sol. Voyant ce dernier se rapprocher dangereusement de moi, je me fais à mon sort. Je m'étale de tout mon long dans la boue. Le bruit, peu discret, fait se retourner ma partenaire, tenant miraculeusement bien sur ses jambes. Elle éclate de rire lorsque je me relève, couvert de boue de la tête aux pieds – elle envahit même les verres de mes lunettes.

« Bah alors ? On se croit au spa ? On voulait un petit bain de boue ? Tu sais que tu es très mignon comme ça ? C'est dommage que j'ai laissé mon portable au vestiaire, ça aurait été bien drôle. »

Je ne réplique rien, absolument dégoûté. Je tente de retirer la coulée brune clair de mon cou, de mes cheveux. Mais la toucher me donne la chair de poule. Je demande, du bout des lèvres, un mouchoir à partenaire qui ne cesse toujours pas de rire. Elle s'excuse, reprenant son fou rire, en levant les bras et m'annonçant qu'elle n'en possède pas.

Je dois finir la séance dans cet état.

Comme si le sort décidait de s'acharner contre moi, le vestiaire dans lequel nous nous sommes changés ne possède pas de douches. Avec l'aide de mes trois camarades masculins – le littéraire n'en attire que peu – je rends mon visage bien plus présentable qu'il ne l'était lorsque je suis rentré de la forêt. Je laisse les habits sales dans le bac dans lequel je les ai trouvés et je prie intérieurement pour que l'on rentre rapidement. Naruto pouffe lorsqu'il aperçoit les résidus de boue dans mes cheveux et je me vexe faussement, refusant de lui donner ma main – comme un jeune enfant. Il l'attrape par lui-même, glissant dans mes oreilles encore sales :

« Je te charrie. Je me sens vide lorsqu'on marche et que je n'ai pas ta main dans la mienne. »

Je me tourne vers lui, surpris. La phrase fait bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine et je resserre mes doigts dans les siens.

Au fil du chemin – les personnes dans le métro semblent vouloir m'éviter, ce qui me ravit – nous nous racontons nos journées mutuelles. J'ai eu le malheur d'entendre que le blond s'était assis à chaque cours à côté de Pedro. Il lui a expliqué comment se passait la vie au lycée, ainsi que quelques ragots sur sa propre classe. Il en a profité pour ajouter son penchant pour les garçons, informations traitée comme une autre par mon naïf petit-ami. Le regard de Garance m'indique que la chasse de l'espagnol a déjà commencée. Je ne me laisserais pas faire.

Mon téléphone vibre immédiatement lorsque je franchis la porte de l'appartement de la famille de la rousse – toujours vide de la moindre âme. Je décide de m'en occuper après ma douche, qui devient la seule chose hantant mon esprit. Je me délecte de l'eau chaude et bien plus encore du savon nettoyant la moindre trace de salissure de mon corps. Lorsque je ressors, habillé d'un grand pull et d'un pantalon fluide – ma tenue de maison – je me sens parfaitement bien.

Naruto est déjà sur le lit, penché sur ses feuilles de cours, une mine interloquée peinte sur son visage. Il attrape l'une d'elle afin de la placer devant ses yeux, la tourne dans différents sens avant de la reposer, l'oubliant au passage. Je m'installe en tailleur à côté de lui, sors mes propres devoirs et notes de cours, afin de les relire. Je retombe sur la passionnante philosophie et profite de la présence de mon français préféré pour lui demander de l'aide. Il se bascule vers moi, son épaule touchant la mienne – la chaleur me rappelle le mois de mars. Ses cheveux touchent mon visage, et je dois résister pour ne pas les toucher. Alors qu'il m'expliquait la définition – en japonais – d'un mot, il relève les yeux vers moi et croise mes pupilles brillantes. Nous nous fixons, oubliant la feuille qui glisse au sol – évitant le couvre-lit. Il s'approche de moi, agrippant ma nuque et la naissance de mes cheveux, retombant et trempant le reste de mon cou.

Avant de tout à fait m'embrasser, il murmure, les yeux à demi-fermés :

« Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. C'est bizarre les cours sans toi. Je tournais tout le temps la tête, m'attendant à te voir. Mais t'étais pas là. »

Je le coupe par un baiser envieux. Je me détache le temps de répondre à cette affirmation :

« Il est de même pour moi. »

Ces quelques mots ont pour effet de le faire revenir contre moi, les gestes cherchant le contact. Les feuilles glissent sous nos pieds qui les oublient. Je me fiche d'elles, focalisés sur les lèvres collées aux miennes. Le retrouver contre moi après toute la journée – et cette affreuse chute – me fait oublier toutes mes inquiétudes. La manière dont il m'embrasse, dont il joue avec mes cheveux, dont il se déplace vers mon cou et la naissance de mes épaules découvertes par le pull trop grand me hurlent littéralement dans le cœur que Naruto est fou amoureux de moi – comme je le suis de lui. Cette petite séance d'embrassades, sans dérapage, dure de longues minutes, délicieuses.

A bout de souffle, nous nous fixons, allongés côte à côte et légèrement débraillés. Je n'ai que quelques mouvements à faire pour me retrouver à nouveau contre ses lèvres. Sa main, plate, est posée contre mon cœur, qui fait un marathon. Je ne suis toujours pas habitué à ce genre d'activité, malgré le fait que je les apprécie grandement.

« C'est dingue la vitesse à laquelle ton cœur bat.

— C'est parce que tu es là. C'est toi qui le fait battre ainsi, aussi rapidement.

— C'est flippant. Enfin, pas dans le mauvais sens. Tu me fais pas peur, parce que je suis un peu pareil. Mais c'est quand même flippant l'effet que l'on a l'un sur l'autre. J'imaginais pas ça quand je t'ai rencontré. Mais j'adore cette évolution. »

Cette petite tirade me fait rougir et je tourne la tête vers le plafond, gêné au possible. Soudain, comme une réminiscence de juin, le refrain de la chanson que j'avais chantée me revient en mémoire. Je le traduis rapidement en japonais, avant de le répéter, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Si je m'allongeais ici, t'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu le monde ? »

Une pression sur la main, un mouvement me rapprochant et me faisant tourner la tête. Un sourire, les yeux brillants. Une parole, murmurée pour moi seul. Et un baiser, annonçant :

« Sans hésiter »

Les parents de Garance se montrent à vingt-et-une heure, alors nous sommes tous trois avachis devant la télévision, regardant une série policière désopilante – je fais travailler mon français, malgré le fait que ce ne soient pas les voix originales des personnages. Ils saluent rapidement leur fille, nous adressent un simple signe de tête. Ils partent diner sans plus de paroles prononcées, fermant les doubles portes du salon au passage. Un soupir parvient à mes oreilles et je me tourne, me décollant légèrement de Naruto, vers Garance. Elle fixe toujours l'écran mais l'on voit, derrière ses lunettes aux lourdes branches, que la tête n'y est plus. Elle remue celle-ci, renifle, et rit faussement aux pitreries du héros. Je me promets de lui en parler pendant une heure de cours.

Une vibration contre le sofa me ramène à ma vie japonaise et au message auquel je n'ai pas répondu – les baisers avec le blond étaient bien plus importants. Un petit deux décore l'icône de la messagerie instantanée. Le cœur battant comme lorsque je les ai envoyés, je clique dessus. Le plus récent m'apparaît immédiatement.

 _Sasuke,_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis…j'en sais rien. Je sais pas quoi penser. Depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur tes mots, j'ai eu l'impression que le clocher de l'île de Burano tombait sur moi, sans pour autant me tuer. J'ai demandé des explications à mon père, sans succès. Je dois rentrer si je veux en savoir plus. J'aimerais m'excuser, mais je ne sais pas de quoi. J'aimerais te dire que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, mais je ne te connais pas, et je suis si loin. J'aimerais rattraper le temps perdu, passer au-dessus des mensonges et avoir une famille un peu plus soudée. Mais je ne suis magicienne, je ne suis qu'une lâche perdue sur une superbe île en Italie._

 _J'ai un petit frère. C'est dingue._

J'écarquille les yeux, je manque de laisser tomber mon téléphone, j'évite les regards tournés vers moi. Je navigue dans les menus pour aller lire le second message. Il ne provient pas de mon père, comme je m'y attendais, mais d'Itachi.

 _Ototo_ _1_ _,_

 _J'ai l'impression de rêver. Littéralement. Je suis sur mon lit, je fixe le vide en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais je n'y arrive pas encore._

 _Après la journée de travail, Papa nous a demandé de nous mettre assis sur le sofa. Il n'avait pas l'air bien mais j'ai mis ça sur le coup de la fatigue. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion. Il nous a raconté une histoire, datant d'avant ma naissance. Je sais que tu la connais, alors je ne vais pas t'en faire le compte rendu. Lorsqu'il est arrivé à une certaine partie, ses yeux se sont emplis de larme. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il s'est excusé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois auprès de maman, avant d'annoncer que l'un des enfants d'oncle Jiro est sa fille. Maman a pleuré. Beaucoup. Elle a laissé Papa terminer, annonçant que tu avais rencontré cette fille et que c'était toi qui l'avait mis devant le fait accompli. S'en est suivi une pléiade d'excuses, d'aveux de culpabilité. Les parents étaient tous les deux dans un état complètement lamentable. Je suis parti, sans rien dire, les laissant s'expliquer. Je crois qu'ils ont beaucoup de chose à se dire._

 _J'aurais aimé être avec toi lorsque tu l'as appris. J'aurais aimé voir ta réaction. Ce soir, j'ai détesté ton voyage qui t'éloigne de moi, alors que nous devons être une famille unie face à ce qui nous tombe dessus. Malgré le fait que cette fille s'amuse avec les liens entre nous, ma curiosité voudrait la rencontrer. Elle est tout de même, à moitié peut-être, du même sang que nous._

 _Une fille est parmi nous._

Je souris à la dernière phrase, digne de mon frère. Alors que j'allais répondre rapidement – nous sommes au milieu de la nuit au Japon – un nouveau message fait vibrer mon téléphone. Il s'agit d'un nouveau message.

 _Asuka Tanka_

 _J'ai vu que tu as vu mon message. Je me doute que c'est pas simple pour répondre. Tu veux en parler de vive voix ?_

Je fixe l'écran de télévision. L'épisode est terminé et un nouveau commence. Je m'excuse auprès de Garance et Naruto en leur promettant de leur expliquer plus tard. Le blond comprend presque immédiatement et m'adresse un clin d'œil.

Les bras tremblant, j'ouvre l'ordinateur attendant sur le lit. Les doigts jouant sur clavier, comme pressés, je tape mon mot de passe. La sonnerie du logiciel fait démarrer mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Dire que je suis stressé et plein d'appréhension serait un euphémisme. Je clique sur le téléphone vert et les cheveux bleus pastels apparaissent à l'écran. Elle se recule, me laissant voir son visage et ses grandes lunettes rouges. Souriant de toutes ses dents, étendant ses lèvres recouvertes d'un rouge vif, elle me salue. Et mon cœur s'affole.

« Salut, p'tit frère. »

La bouche ne bougeant pas, je tente de sourire. Je fixe l'écran, je me vois dans le retour de la caméra. Ce que je fais ne ressemble à rien. Je souffle pour essayer de me calmer, sans succès. Je sens l'émotion venir déformer mes traits, ce que je ne parviens pas à arrêter, malgré toute ma bonne volonté. Les lèvres tordues se transforment en un rictus débordant de tristesse, mes yeux se brouillent. Je m'excuse à demi-mot, murmurant. Je ne pensais pas être touché par trois simples mots.

« Ça va ? Je voulais pas te faire du mal, simplement marquer le coup. J'pensais pas que ça allait te faire cet effet… »

Je relève la tête, essuyant les larmes perlant, reprenant contenance au mieux.

« Excuse-moi. Je pleure trop souvent. Je ne dois pas être beau à voir. »

Un rire cristallin me parvient aux oreilles. Il est beau.

« Tu es toujours très mignon, t'inquiètes pas là-dessus. Et puis tu as tout à fait le droit de t'exprimer de la manière que tu souhaites. Tu peux hurler ou pleurer, j'accepte tout. C'est pas simple à accepter ce qu'on vient de nous mettre sur le dos.

— Et toi ? Comment as-tu fais ?

— J'ai dansé sous la pluie. C'est une vieille technique datant de mon adolescence. Je ne me sentais vivante qu'en allant sous la pluie. J'ai chopé un gros rhume une fois mais ça faisait effet. Je n'étais moi-même qu'en allant sous l'eau. »

C'est à mon tour de rire, oubliant les larmes séchant sur mes joues. Je ne les oublis pourtant pas, sentant les striures sur ma peau.

« L'amour du ciel est une affaire de famille alors. Tu danses sous la pluie pour te sentir vivante, le ciel a été pendant longtemps mon seul ami.

— Sérieux ? s'étonne-t-elle. Je me croyais seule au monde. D'ailleurs, c'est complètement hors sujet hein, mais tu as d'autres frères ou sœur, mis à part moi ? »

Je hoquette, toujours surpris d'assimiler cette fille derrière l'écran à un membre de la famille. Je me penche vers mon téléphone portable, avant de trouver une photo d'Itachi, souriant. Ses pommettes bien dessinées sont mises en valeur. J'approche l'écran de la caméra de l'ordinateur avant d'expliquer.

« Itachi, mon grand frère. Vingt-deux ans, célibataire, il est dévoué dans ce qu'il fait. Il apprend à forger les sabres dans la boutique de nos parents. Il est doué, très doué. Nous sommes particulièrement proches. Et il aimerait te rencontrer.

— Il en va de même pour moi, déclare-t-elle, remettant ses lunettes en place comme une secrétaire. »

Le faux sérieux de la jeune femme me fait étirer les lèvres. C'est elle qui commence à rire la première, avant que je ne la rejoigne rapidement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre lorsque je me calme enfin. Naruto doit être fatigué, aux vues de son impressionnant bâillement. Je le fais approcher de la caméra, avant de lui présenter Asuka.

« Alors, c'est toi le fameux Naruto ? T'as bien choisi, p'tit frère, il est plutôt mignon. Ses yeux sont à tomber par terre. Si je n'étais pas toujours amoureuse d'Isaac, je te le piquerais bien moi, ton amoureux. »

Le susnommé écarquille les yeux en rougissant. Il ouvre la bouche pour la remercier, avant de se faire couper par _ma sœur_ qui reprend la parole en riant.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Faudra me donner le numéro de ton frère pour que je puisse me présenter à lui. Et toi le blond, tu prends soin de Sasuke, je te le confie. A plus, cligne-t-elle d'un œil. »

Elle est la première à raccrocher. Je reste quelques secondes sans bouger, devant l'écran, fixant le lieu sur lequel Asuka se trouvait il y a quelques instants.

« Elle est originale cette fille. Ça fait du bien. Et puis ses cheveux sont vraiment géniaux. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se découvrir une sœur ?

— C'est éprouvant. Mais passé la surprise, passé les sentiments contradictoires, passé les larmes et la colère, c'est grisant. Absolument grisant. Mais assez parlé d'elle. Maintenant que tu es là, je vais m'intéresser à toi. »

Je ferme l'ordinateur, le dépose en dessous du lit dans sa pochette protectrice et me tourne complètement vers Naruto. Il vient s'appuyer contre mon ventre, décrétant qu'il s'agissait d'un coussin moelleux. Je me laisse faire, jouant avec ses cheveux. Dans cette position, nous ne faisons que parler, racontant nos journées mutuelles, sautant d'un sujet à un autre sans transition. J'aime lorsque nous somme ainsi j'ai l'impression de retrouver mon meilleur ami, sans les attentes qu'un petit-ami pourrait avoir. J'aime cette position, c'est certain, j'aime nos séances d'embrassades – et leur évolution – mais du calme est également nécessaire, d'après moi. Nous sommes tout à fait capable d'être proche sans l'être forcément physiquement. Le sommeil vient doucement nous chercher et après une douche chaude du blond, nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La semaine passe dans la même ambiance que ce lundi. Nous passons le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, aux récréations – sorte de temps où les élèves se retrouvent tous dans la cours ou à l'extérieur pour fumer – et à la fin des cours. Lorsque je sors le premier, je vais attendre le blond à la bibliothèque du lycée. Surprenant celle qui s'en occupe, je vais lire les plus gros volumes de vocabulaire que je puisse trouver, apprenant toujours plus de mots.

Pedro n'a rien tenté pendant les autres jours. Il est toujours proche, il essaie toujours de me tuer avec son regard noir, mais Naruto ne m'en parle pas une fois rentré, alors je ne m'inquiète pas plus que nécessaire. Ambre, mise au courant par Garance, les surveille lorsque je suis dans l'incapacité de le faire.

Le seul élément marquant de notre semaine se passe le jeudi soir. J'ai attendu Naruto, qui sortait une heure plus tard. Ayant retenu le trajet que nous réalisons tous les jours, j'ai dit à Garance qu'elle pouvait repartir sans nous - pour son plus grand bonheur. Alors que nous étions dans le métro, compressés contre les vitre et priant pour que notre station arrive rapidement, la mémoire du blond a semblé se réveiller. Les yeux grands ouverts, il m'a pris le bras en marmonnant :

« Faut qu'on regarde l'épisode de Marato de cette semaine. Il est super important en plus ! »

Je me souviens parfaitement de la fin du précédent, nous laissant en haleine. La fin approche à grands pas, les deux personnages principaux se battent pour se faire revenir à la raison. C'était impressionnant et très bien mis en scène, comme dans le manga papier.

« Je te rappelle que nous vivons avec une fille adorant cet animé. Je suis certain qu'elle demandera à ce qu'on le visionne ensemble. »

Et lorsque nous franchissons la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, une boule rousse nous tombe dessus. Littéralement. Glissant sur le parquet, elle manque de se casser la figure en hurlant.

« Les garçons, les garçons, faut qu'on regarde l'épisode ! Magnez-vous ! »

D'un coup de coude, je signifie à mon voisin que j'avais raison. Il s'est déjà débarrassé de ses affaires, déposées négligemment sur le sol de l'entrée et glisse vers le salon. L'ordinateur customisé de la rousse est relié à la télévision par un câble, le lecteur de vidéo est fin prêt. Il ne manque plus que les spectateurs pour que tout commence. Nous reprenons au moment même où l'histoire a été coupée la semaine dernière. Au moment du générique, les pieds de Garance commencent à bouger sur le cuir du sofa. Un coussin cachant sa bouche, elle marmonne les paroles, affichées en karaoké. A côté de moi, le blond n'hésite pas. Balançant ses jambes dans le vide, il chante à plein poumons, les yeux plissés et le sourire déformant les mots prononcés. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fredonner la musique entrainante, faisant défiler les images de l'enfance des héros, jusqu'au combat final auquel nous avons assisté la semaine précédente.

L'épisode est riche en émotion, la musique particulièrement bien choisie et distillée. Il y a de nombreux flash-back sur tous les moments marquants de la série. Les vingt minutes le composant passent vite, sans que je ne me désintéresse une seule fois de l'écran – une première. Une larme apparaît sur le visage de Totsuke en même temps que dans les yeux de Garance. C'est d'ailleurs l'expression des sentiments des héros qui m'a fait adhérer à la série – ils ne sont pas camouflés sous prétexte que le manga s'adresse à des garçons, ou sous l'excuse non valable que les héros ne pleurent pas. Le générique de fin, calme, chanté doucement, me tire d'une étrange langueur. J'ai passé un bon moment et savoir que cette série s'arrête me fait un petit pincement au cœur. Mes deux accompagnants, eux, sont dans un état bien plus déplorable. Les larmes coulent sur les joues de Garance, malgré le fait qu'elle sourit à pleines dents. Un coussin entre les genoux et le visage, Naruto se cache, et le serre comme un jeune enfant serrerait une peluche particulièrement aimée.

« J'suis scotchée. Ce mec est particulièrement doué. Ca va me faire bizarre de ne plus passer mes jeudi avec lui. »

Et c'est le drame. Derrière son coussin, le blond renifle et sanglote. De grosses larmes de crocodiles dévalent ses joues, adoptant à nouveau le comportement d'un enfant de huit ans qui serait tombé sur les deux genoux. La situation me fait sourire, mais je le cache derrière un rictus presque arrogant, demandant à mon petit ami ce qui peut bien lui prendre.

« Mais c'était trop beau…renifle-t-il tous les deux mots. Les explications, les images, cette…musique ! T'as entendu la musique ! Et puis, on croirait qu'ils se déclarent l'un à l'autre, après tout ce temps passé à se battre. Et ce zoom sur le visage de Totsuke, à la fin, quand il déclare qu'il a perdu…Et puis, et puis… »

Il continue, déblatérant à qui veut l'entendre de nouveaux compliments sur une partie de l'épisode. Levant les yeux au ciel et souriant discrètement, je le ramène contre mon torse le serrant, lui et son coussin. Je lui tape l'épaule et le dos afin de le calmer, avant de ramener mon regard vers Garance, qui est en train de débrancher toute son installation.

« Je te préviens, je ne te console pas de la même manière. Un seul, c'est grandement suffisant. »

Elle essuie ses quelques larmes avant de hocher la tête, m'intimant que je n'en ai nul besoin. Restant sur le sofa, j'attends que l'eau cesse de quitter les yeux de Naruto pour lui intimer que quelques devoirs d'histoire nous attendent et que nous ne pouvons pas nous apitoyer sur le sort de ces pauvres personnages indéfiniment.

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le huit octobre et je suis vissé au téléphone avec mon grand frère. C'est aujourd'hui que je compte fêter l'anniversaire du blond, ne pouvant pas le faire en pleine semaine – le dix est lundi. Itachi me donne des conseils pour comment bien organiser le tout. J'ai trouvé un petit restaurant, et les cadeaux, achetés au Japon et ici même en France, sont emballés – avec la complicité de la rousse – et cachés dans ma propre partie de l'armoire. La journée, elle, est consacrée à la visite du Musée d'Orsay. C'est certes, quelque peu touristique comme balade, mais je connais le goût de Naruto pour les tableaux des impressionnistes, rappelant le style de peinture de son père et les couleurs utilisées.

Changeant de sujet de discussion, Itachi me sors de mes pensées et de l'organisation de la journée.

« Au fait, ça va mieux entre les parents. Ils ont arrêtés de se regarder avec les yeux larmoyants. Papa s'en veut réellement et fait tout pour garder maman auprès de lui. C'est beau un amour comme ça. Surtout que je crois qu'elle veut lui pardonner. Cette épreuve n'aura pas raison d'eux.

— Ils sont forts. J'aimerais parfois l'être comme eux. Pouvoir m'endurcir et traverser les épreuves comme on traversait des vagues.

— Ca viendra avec le temps. T'es encore qu'un enfant Sasuke.

— Tu as de la chance d'être loin. Sinon, tu aurais droit à une pichenette. »

Il rit, décrétant qu'il est celui donnant les petits coups sur le haut du crâne. Il reprend pourtant rapidement son sérieux.

« J'ai pris contact avec notre sœur. Nous avons discuté presque une heure hier soir. Elle est très bavarde. Mais attachante. Je suis toujours sceptique, mais je commence à l'apprécier. La curiosité, sans doute.

— Je suis certain que non. Cette fille n'a rien fait, mis à part naître. Ce sont les adultes qui sont fautifs, non pas nous. Alors, d'après moi, tu l'apprécie parce que tout au fond de toi, tu dois te dire cela. Nous ne pouvons pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment.

— Je déteste quand t'as raison Sasuke. J'ai toujours l'impression que tu es le plus âgé de notre fratrie quand tu fais ça.

— Et pourtant, répliqué-je en me moquant gentiment de lui, je ne suis qu'un enfant, d'après te dires. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te laisser. La marmotte qui me sers de petit-ami est en train de se lever. »

Je raccroche après avoir entendu la salutation d'Itachi avant de me dépêcher de me rendre à la cuisine. Un plateau adapté au lit est déjà prêt – je l'ai préparé avant de commencer mon coup de téléphone. Je l'attrape en serrant fortement chaque bord afin de ne pas le laisser tomber. Je fais jouer mon bassin et mon dos pour franchir les portes me séparant de la chambre. Naruto ne me voit pas, pianotant sur son téléphone – nous avons acquis des numéros provisoires avec carte prépayée, nous permettant d'avoir internet et de discuter pendant les cours ennuyant. M'approchant tel un ninja – en silence, les chaussettes glissant sur le parquet – je vais déposer le plateau sur ses genoux. Surpris, il se retourne – manquant de faire se renverser le jus d'orange pressé avec soin.

« Wow…qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un petit déjeuner au lit. Rien que pour toi.

— J'ai fait quelque chose de particulier pour mériter un tel traitement de faveur ?

— Simplement exister, déclaré-je en souriant. »

Il rougit, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Wow, merci Sasuke. Tu m'excuses pour le manque d'effusion, mais j'ai faim. »

Il croque dans l'un des croissant, avant de boire une gorgée de jus de fruit. Content de ma surprise, je vais m'installer en face de lui, pour lui parler du reste de notre journée.

« Dès que tu seras rassasié, il faudra que tu ailles rapidement à la salle de bain. Garance m'a donné un plan de Paris et je compte d'emmener dans un endroit que tu risques t'apprécier. Je ne vais pas t'en dire plus pour ne pas te gâcher la surprise. Mais cette journée est pour toi.

— C'est pour mon anniversaire ? Je suis certain que c'est pour mon anniversaire. Vu que c'est lundi, tu t'es dit que tu ne voulais pas le faire en pleine semaine, parce que ça ne colle pas avec le lycée. Le samedi, c'est la journée parfaite. Tu me prépares un super petit déj' et je sais que tu vas m'emmener à Orsay parce que tu sais que les impressionnistes sont mes peintres préférés, parce que tu as une mémoire digne de celle d'un éléphant.

— Tu es trop malin pour ton bien. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi je fais tout cela, tu le sais très bien. Tu en aurais fait autant pour mon anniversaire, si je n'avais pas été cet imbécile en rompant avec toi.

— On va pas revenir sur cette histoire, c'est du passé. La journée commence bien, il fait beau, j'ai le ventre bien rempli et tu sais que j'adore quand tu me souris comme ça. Alors profitons, au lieu de ressasser le passé. Ça ne sert à rien. »

Je hoche la tête et il déplace le plateau – déjà vidé de toute denrée – vers la droite et la place vide. Avançant en soulevant les couvertures, il vient me coller un baiser sur les lèvres, murmurant en caressant ma joue.

«Moi aussi je t'aime, crétin»

Le musée d'Orsay se situe dans une ancienne gare. L'horloge indiquant aux passagers l'heure - les pressant ainsi sur les quais - a été conservée et c'est la toute première chose que je remarque en entrant. Naruto, les yeux brillants, ne peut s'empêcher une exclamation d'admiration, tout en jouant avec son sac en bandoulière. Il emporte avec lui ses carnets et ses crayons de bois aux mines plus ou moins grasses. Nous commençons par le rez-de-chaussée et ses tableaux de Monet. Les coups de pinceaux secs et directs, les palettes de couleurs claires et souvent similaires, tout me fascine devant ces tableaux de paysage. J'observe, j'avance doucement comme les nombreux autres visiteurs. Égoïstement, je ne me préoccupe de rien ni de personne, admirant le génie des peintres que je découvre.

Il y a quelques tableau de Van Gogh, grand incompris de sa génération. Un d'entre eux attire mon attention. Il ressemble à sa célèbre Nuit étoilée - il porte d'ailleurs presque le même nom. Le tableau est serein, comme une plage en été. Cela me rappelle l'atmosphère de Shirahama, la ville thermale.

Je reste plusieurs minutes devant, observant, ne pensant à rien d'autre. C'est une bousculade d'un élève s'ennuyant qui me fait revenir à moi. Je cherche Naruto des yeux, le retrouvant à l'étage supérieur, discutant avec des étudiant en art - reconnaissables à leur porte folio vert. Je m'approche doucement, sans me faire remarquer. Ça discute de technique de dessin, de mise en perspective et d'un autre vocabulaire que je ne comprends pas.

Je reste assis non loin des escaliers, en face d'une toile que j'ai déjà observée dix fois. Observer le blond s'exercer à sa passion - passion qui lui rappelle irrémédiablement son père - est quelque chose de plutôt gratifiant, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Louchant sur mon propre sac, contenant un carnet tout neuf, j'avise le crayon de bois qui me tend les bras. J'attrape le couple inséparable avant de fixer un point invisible. Et les mots viennent enfin, comme de l'eau coincée dans un robinet qui finit par s'ouvrir. Je griffonne en japonais, puisque c'est la première langue qui me vient. Les kanji et hiragana se bousculent sur le papier granuleux, je parle de tout et surtout de rien. La découverte de ma sœur, sa gentillesse, mon frère qui me manque, mes parents brisés par le mensonge, Garance qui cache son malheur derrière une excentricité factice, Pedro qui s'amuse à détruire le bonheur des autres, Sakura, Matsuri, même les deux professeurs de science apparaissent dans mes écrits. Lorsque je finis un texte sans grande logique, je me relis, presque fier de moi. Je rectifie quelques erreurs flagrantes, avant de fermer le carnet et de me concentrer à nouveau sur le monde qui m'entoure - et non celui dans ma tête. Naruto est toujours en pleine discussion mais croise mes pupilles quand je les tourne vers lui. Il me sourit, avant de me faire signe d'approcher. Je me déplace avec une très légère appréhension - je ne connais rien au monde de l'art. Les étudiants sont penchés sur leur travail et ne relève pas la tête lorsque je suis face à eux - je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Assis à l'écart, le blond griffonne toujours une esquisse grossière de l'horloge de l'entrée. Il s'arrête quand je vais m'assoir à côté de lui. Je me penche vers son carnet, faisant rouler ses crayons sous mes doigts. Rien n'est travaillé mais les coups de crayons donnés par centaines forment l'horloge, ses aiguilles et ses décorations. Naruto semble fier de lui lorsqu'il me le présente.

« C'est rien par rapport à ce qu'ils font eux. Mais j'avais envie de garder un souvenir de la visite.

— Tu n'as jamais pensé faire comme ton père ? Prendre des cours de peinture après le lycée ?

— Tu veux dire faire les Beaux-Arts ? Ça n'existe pas au Japon, enfin, si, mais ça n'a pas du tout la même réputation.

— Alors pourquoi ne pas venir ici ? La famille de ta mère pourrait peut-être t'aider.

— Ça m'étonnerait. Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça subitement ? T'essaie de me faire changer d'avis vis-à-vis de l'armée ? »

Je me braque. Je n'avais pas du tout cette idée en l'amenant ici. Serrant les poings, je fixe un point dans le vide.

« Non. Ce n'est pas le jour pour parler de ça. Pour être honnête, cette réflexion est très hypocrite. Je ne disais cela que parce que j'ai cru comprendre, en te voyant en pleine discussion avec ces étudiants, que l'art pouvait t'intéresser. Je sais que tu es capable de faire des prodiges avec des crayons, comme en aout lorsque tu m'as esquissé. Je ne fais que m'intéresser à ton bonheur, rien de plus.

— Alors n'en parle plus et passons à autre chose. »

Il range son carnet en manquant de le froisser - j'ai presque mal pour ses feuilles. Il se lève du banc sur lequel nous étions assis et s'en va observer les tableaux alentours. Je reste là, à fixer le vide, me demandant si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de me taire et de complimenter son dessin. Égoïstement et hypocritement - je le sais et m'en rend compte - je ne veux pas me fâcher avec Naruto en ce jour. Je me remets donc debout, ravale mes étranges sentiments, colle un grand sourire sur mes lèvres - qui sonne tellement faux - et vais le rejoindre dans les allées, faisant des commentaires sur les tableaux que nous observons.

Nous sortons peu de temps avant midi et nous trouvons un endroit tranquille, au bord de la Seine, afin de déjeuner. Garance nous a bien dit que si nous ne voulions pas être "plumés comme des poulets" par les restaurateurs, prenant les touristes pour des imbéciles, il fallait se préparer un repas à emporter. Deux sandwich, une pomme et un jus de fruit compose notre frugal déjeuner. Nous mangeons en silence. Je fixe le ciel en mastiquant le pain de mie sans croute utilisé. Il ne fait pas très beau et j'aurais presque froid dans ma veste légère. Tournant la tête vers le blond, je le vois s'éventer avec la brochure que nous avons prise au musée. Voyant ici une manière de briser le silence pensant installé entre nous, je souris en disant :

« J'en serais presque revenu à avoir froid alors que tu as chaud. Tu n'es clairement pas fait du même matériau que moi.

— T'as froid ? Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? S'arrête-t-il d'un coup.

— Volontiers, acquiesce-je en souriant. »

Il lâche ses feuilles et se déplace face à moi sur le blanc sur lequel nous nous trouvons. D'un geste rapide, il me prend dans ses bras, et me frotte le dos ainsi que les bras à travers mes vêtements. La tête dans son cou, je profite de la chaleur ambiante de mon petit-ami, comme enroulé dans un cocon de bien-être. Louchant vers le ciel, je laisse échapper ces quelques mots :

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer ou même t'énerver en te parlant des écoles d'art. Je devrais respecter des choix, même s'ils ne me plaisent pas. »

Je le sens se tendre comme une corde. Il arrête son mouvement quelques secondes, comme si le temps avait été stoppé momentanément. Il vient déposer ses mains dans mon dos, pour le serrer contre lui. Et, la tête dans la capuche, murmure :

« Merci »

Nous passons par les quais de la Seine pour revenir par les stations de métro qui nous ramènerons vers le troisième arrondissement. Nous tombons sur des bouquinistes, présentant leurs ouvrages aux passants. Curieux, nous nous arrêtons devant quelques-uns, feuilletant les manuscrits, répondant aux questions des vendeurs. Je craque pour un vieux recueil de poésie française, regroupant plusieurs auteurs connus. Je profite du fait que Naruto regarde un autre stand pour lui acheter un nouveau cadeau d'anniversaire, en plus des autres, comme un bonus.

« Cette ville est vraiment magnifique. Je ne me lasse pas de de l'observer. C'est cliché hein mais j'en ai rien à faire. On est des touristes, on a le droit d'être clichés.

— Veux-tu continuer à te promener au lieu de rentrer dans l'appartement.

— Bah…t'as pas un programme pour la journée ? Des trucs réglés comme du papier à musique ?

— Aujourd'hui, les fausses notes ne me dérangent pas. Mais si tu veux que la symphonie soit complète, il faudra rentrer avant dix-huit heures.

— Je vous fais confiance, monsieur le chef d'orchestre. »

En un sourire, il me présente sa paume. Déplaçant mes achats vers ma main gauche, je lui présente avec joie mes doigts toujours froids. Sa chaleur corporelle me réchauffe peu à peu et je peux me lancer dans l'observation du paysage. Je produis de la fumée blanche en expirant, je me dis que j'aurais dû prendre une écharpe en enfonçant ma tête dans ma veste. Mais sous aucun prétexte, je ne lâcherais la main qui tient la mienne.

Après cette promenade dans quelques quartiers connus de Paris, nous finissons par rentrer au chaud. Garance n'est pas seule, et une seconde voix féminine parvient à nos oreilles. En écoutant plus attentivement, je devine qu'il ne s'agit pas d'Ambre.

Les deux jeunes femmes paraissent dans le salon où je suis installé - Naruto a déposé ses affaires dans notre chambre. Comme je me doutais, ce n'est pas la brune qui accompagne la rousse, mais une blonde. Les cheveux bouclés, sans doute plus grande que moi - les gènes japonais de mon ADN sont puissants - des yeux bruns cachés derrière des lunettes.

« Salut, je m'appelle Ha…commence-t-elle

— Oï Hana, super sympa de te voir ici. Tu connais Garance ? Intervient le second blond, arrivant dans la pièce.

— Toujours aussi impoli à ce que je vois. Ça t'arrives souvent de couper la parole aux gens ou je suis la seule ? Fronce la dénommée Hana.

— Il n'y qu'avec toi, voyons. Habituellement, je suis un véritable ange ! N'est-ce pas Sasuke ? »

Je roule des yeux, me demandant ce qu'il a encore pu bien faire pour que cette fille lui parle ainsi – il en va de même pour elle. Curieux, je demande discrètement à Garance – laissant les deux blonds se disputer comme des enfants – de m'expliquer la situation.

« Hana est dans la classe de Naruto. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne font que se charrier, rien de grave. Elle s'est rapprochée de lui pour éloigner Pedro. Elle a rapidement compris les objectifs de ce branque. Elle lui fait croire qu'elle est intéressée par ton blond. C'est un peu l'arroseur arrosé.

— Il faudrait alors que je la remercie. Elle agit comme une sorte d'avant-poste.

— Exactement. Et nous gagnerons la guerre, crois-moi. Il est temps que ce mec se fasse remettre à sa place et perde sa confiance en lui, confiance totalement factice, crois-moi. »

Je penche la tête, interloqué. Elle comprend rapidement qu'elle est invitée à continuer ses explications. Elle se fait malheureusement couper avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Je crois que je vais y aller Garance. Ce blond m'insupporte beaucoup trop. On se voit ce soir ! »

Elle fait la _bise_ à son amie, me sourit pour salutation et passe devant Naruto en l'ignorant. Celui-ci siffle et vient nous rejoindre sur le sofa, tout en fixant l'heure. La grande aiguille est bientôt parvenue au numéro six. Je prends alors les devants avant que l'horloge du salon ne se fasse entendre.

« Bien…Je t'invite donc à aller te faire beau – plus que tu ne l'es déjà j'entends - dans la salle de bain et revenir ensuite ici. Ne demande pas d'explications, je ne t'en donnerais pas. »

Souriant, il hoche la tête et s'envole vers la salle de bain. Dès qu'il a disparu de mon champ de vision, je me tourne vers la rousse, qui darde des yeux curieux vers moi.

« Est-ce que tu as du papier pour emballer les cadeaux ? »

Elle acquiesce avant de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce. Montant sur une chaise, elle cherche les objets sur le sommet d'un buffet en chêne. Elle attrape un rouleau, qu'elle dépose délicatement sur la table en dessous d'elle, avant de compléter le tout par des rubans, ainsi qu'une paire de ciseaux et du scotch.

« Et voilà pour toi. »

Je vais m'installer en face d'elle et commence ma besogne – je ne sais pas combien de temps Naruto restera dans la salle de bain. Je prends soin de bien plier les coins, que tout soit parfait. Je boucle les rubans avec une lame avec une lame des ciseaux, l'attache avec précaution autour du livre. Lorsque le tout es terminé, Garance me glisse dans un clin d'œil qu'elle rangera tout et que je peux filer me laver. Avant que Naruto ne se lève ce matin, je n'ai pas que préparé un petit déjeuner sur plateau, j'ai également caché mes propres affaires dans la chambre de la rousse, tout en apportant des produits pour la douche. C'est en me pressant légèrement que je me retrouve dans la cabine, me savonnant en vitesse.

Une fois la serviette sur les hanches, j'avise le costume que j'ai déposé sur le lit de la jeune femme. Il n'est pas sophistiqué mais a bien vécu le voyage dans la valise - heureusement, je ne me voyais pas le repasser. Il est noir, ajusté, accompagné d'une chemise gris clair - le blanc aurait fait bien trop formel, comme pour un mariage ou une cérémonie funéraire.

Je l'enfile en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour prononcer certaine de mes phrases. M'observant dans le miroir, je suis plutôt fier de moi. Une gerbe de parfum et tout sera parfait. Sortant de la pièce en souriant, je chante :

 _« It such a perfect day »_

J'attrape le sac noir contenant les présents pour Naruto avant de mettre des chaussures vernies - appartenant au père de Garance, nous faisons la même taille - et de l'attendre dans l'encadrement de la porte de notre chambre. Il en ressort moins de cinq minutes après, une chemise bleue claire et un pantalon de toile l'habillant. Il hoquette en me voyant, me fixant des pieds à la tête. Je me laisse observer, me plongeant dans son ciel d'été, mon cœur réclamant que la soirée commence.

« Sasuke Uchiha, qu'avez-vous prévu ? »

Je souris mystérieusement avant de lui présenter une paume bien plate et de le guider vers la sortie. Garance attend, un sac de voyage lancé sur ses épaules, les clefs de sa petite voiture dans une main. Elle s'abaisse légèrement en nous voyant arriver, avant de déclarer, solennelle sans vraiment l'être.

« Je serais votre chauffeuse pour ce soir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre Messieurs. »

Haussement de sourcil de Naruto, son visage exprime la surprise complète. Je hoche presque imperceptiblement la tête pour remercier la jeune fille, elle-même souriant malicieusement. Dans les escaliers, elle me glisse un second trousseau de clef, en clignant d'un œil. Je l'observe, faisant jouer le numéro dans mes mains. Elle n'a pas oublié et je l'en remercie.

Le trajet dure un peu plus d'une demi-heure je n'ai pas retenu l'arrondissement – c'est Garance qui s'est occupée de toute l'organisation logistique de la soirée. La petite voiture menthe se gare en double file, comme presque toutes les autres véhicules et nous lâche devant un restaurant. Elle indique que la réservation est au nom de Uchiha et s'envole vers d'autres aventures chez Hana. Tels deux touristes complètement perdus, nous observons les alentours le bâtiment face à nous est tout de brique construit, ce qui est très rare dans la région – les immeubles sont plutôt haussmanniens, dans une pierre blanche et un chic que je trouve très prononcé. Des lierres jouent avec le panneau qui indique le nom de l'endroit.

 **« Au restaurant au fond de la maison au milieu de la véranda et au début du jardin »** **2**

Je hausse un sourcil interloqué cela ne veut rien dire, ou mon vocabulaire français me fait cruellement défaut. En me tournant vers mon bilingue de petit-ami, je comprends que cette seconde affirmation est fausse il est tout aussi surpris que moi en lisant les lettres noires s'effacent sur le morceau de bois. J'ouvre le premier la porte, avant de laisser passer le blond, qui me remercie en se moquant de moi et de mon comportement de gentleman. J'avance vers l'homme demandant les réservations, essayant de ne pas tomber dans le tapis rouge qui protège le sol. Avec un sourire, j'indique mon nom de famille. Le jeune homme, d'abord très sérieux, me sourit toutes dents dehors – littéralement – et devient subitement bien plus enjoué. D'un pas rapide et très assuré, il nous guide à travers les tables, passe les portes vitrées d'une véritable serre, et nous installe à côté d'une grande vitre, où nous pouvons voir l'extérieur – le soir n'est pas encore tombé. Il s'agit d'un jardin, comme l'indique le nom du restaurant. Des fruits de saisons poussent, et attendent patiemment d'être cueillis. Des lampions et autres guirlandes aux ampoules jaunes décorent et illuminent le tout. Je lève la tête, prenant une inspiration. La serre me rappelle ma chambre à Konoha, et le ciel est à couper le souffle. Se parant de violet et de rose, il strie le bleu habituel de couleur qui peuvent réchauffer n'importe quel cœur.

La table sur laquelle nous sommes installés est décorée de bougies, contenues dans des bocaux de confitures, entourés de lierre. Un flot crème complète le tout. Les tons de la nappe sont eux, rouge bordeaux, agrémenté de serviettes blanches. Une carte, imitant un tableau noir à craie, nous invite à choisir que manger.

« Alors c'est ça que tu magouillais en secret, ce qui explique les regards entre Garance et toi. J'aurais dû m'en douter ce matin, avec tout ce que tu m'as fait faire aujourd'hui.

— Et ce n'est pas terminé, ajouté-je en un sourire, toujours mystérieux. Regarde la carte, et tu verras. »

Il n'hésite pas et empoigne l'objet, ses yeux se jetant sur les caractères blancs, décrivant sans fioritures inutiles – et parfois incompréhensibles pour des étrangers tels que moi – les plat. La spécialité de ce restaurant est les plats « comme à la maison » : des portions généreuses, un équilibre maitrisé et des plats savoureux sans un effort orgueilleux de gastronomie française. Je m'y penche également, déposant la carte plastifiée sur la table, et me tenant la tête à un coude – Naruto se cache derrière, feuilletant l'objet à la manière d'un journal. Il l'abat soudain – sans violence pourtant – sur la table, écarquillant les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas mangé de bœuf bourguignon depuis des années et des années. J'ai bien envie de le prendre.

— Alors cèdes-y et commande le plat.

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai les moyens. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette carte sans les prix ? Depuis quand on fait ça ?

— Maintenant, je peux te le dire. Nous sommes ici pour ton anniversaire et je t'invite entièrement. Commande ce qui te fais plaisir, entrée plat dessert, fromage même. J'ai demandé à ce que l'on te donne une carte sans prix pour que tu ne t'en soucis pas. »

Il rougit, avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux vers la carte. Il n'ose pas revenir vers mes pupilles, et tourne les feuillets. Le serveur, étant le même que précédemment, arrive, un petit carnet bleu bien remplit entre les mains. Son stylo attend son tour au-dessus de son oreille, dans un équilibre précaire.

« Vous avez fait votre choix ? Un apéritif, une entrée ?

— Nous prendrons deux coupes de champagne, je vous prie, commandé-je avant toute chose. Et pour moi, cela sera sans entrée et un filet mignon à la moutarde.

— Je note. Sachez qu'avec le champagne, du foie gras vous ai offert. Monsieur, se tourne-t-il vers le blond ? Que désirez vous ?

— Un bœuf bourguignon ainsi qu'une salade. Merci bien. »

L'homme note encore et s'envole, emportant les cartes avec lui. Débarrassés de notre occupation et de l'obstacle qui déviait nos regards, nous nous fixons dans les yeux sans rien dire. Les sourires et le silence parlent pour nous. Une douce musique, accompagnée de piano et de violon nous arrive aux oreilles. Je souris, comprenant le clin d'œil involontaire des gérants – ils ne peuvent pas savoir que nous sommes tous deux musiciens. Je me laisse bercer, mes mains glissent vers la nappe et les doigts de Naruto, qui me répondent immédiatement. Je les caresse doucement, sans brusquerie, sans demande spécifique. Mon cœur bat la chamade j'essaie de le faire ralentir afin qu'il me laisse pour une fois tranquille. Perdu dans l'observation du jardin se faisant doucement envahir par le soir, je me fais surprendre par la voix du blond, étonnement basse.

« Je voulais te dire… Ce cost…tu es à couper le souffle… »

Il est rouge, mais ne dévie pas son regard du mien. Je me sens envahit par toutes sortes de sentiments, débordant comme une fontaine de moi. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, le blond reprend :

« D'ailleurs…je fais pâle figure par rapport à toi. Une simple chemise et un pantalon de toile…c'est presque ridicule.

— Pas du tout. Le bleu de ta chemise rehausse celui de tes yeux. Ils sont magnifiquement mis en valeur. Mon cœur en est tout chose. »

Je lui fais écouter mon pouls à la naissance de mon poignet. Les yeux de mon vis-à-vis s'arrondissent très légèrement. Je réponds au geste par le même mouvement. La pulpe de mes doigts touche la plus grande de toutes les cicatrices, celle qui a bien failli retirer la vie de ces veines. J'appuie doucement sur elle, sans la brusquer. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal, dans les deux sens du terme. Les yeux de Naruto sont brillants de joie.

Le moment de brise avec l'arrivée du serveur, portant un plateau soulevant les deux coupes de champagne commandées. Les mains retournent rapidement à leur place, les visages se colorent de gêne et d'une part de honte détestée. Un morceau de pain rond et d'une grande blancheur accompagne le foie gras. N'ayant jamais mangé de cet étrange aliment, je l'observe comme une chose fascinante. Esquissant un rire, les pupilles du blond m'invitent à imiter le mouvement de ses mains.

« Le secret, c'est de ne pas étaler. Tu déposes, tu manges calmement et tu recommence. Mais avant, trinquons. »

J'attrape la flute finement sculptée, avant de tendre légèrement le bras. Un sourire vient s'inscrire sur mes lèvres en même temps que sur celle de mon vis-à-vis.

« A toi, mon Naruto. Pour tes dix-huit ans, pour ce voyage, pour la littérature, pour mes battements de cœur, pour ton amour pour moi. _Kampai_. »

Avant de faire se rencontrer les deux flutes, il arrête mon mouvement en prenant la parole à son tour.

« A toi Sasuke, un être exceptionnel, qui m'offre une des plus belles journées de mon existence. _Kampai_."

Les verres se choquent légèrement et nous buvons une petite gorgée avant de tout reposer avec précaution. Je commence alors ce tentant foie gras avec envie. L'ensemble, rehaussé d'une sorte de purée de figue, est délicieux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser un soupir de ravissement franchir mes lèvres. Le blond est dans le même état que moi. Nos pupilles se croisent derrière nos verres et nous rions. Nous ne sommes pas habitués à tant de luxe. Nous finissons nos verres en discutant de tout et de rien, alternant entre les cours français, nos camarades éphémères, et ce qui nous manque du Japon. Il me demande si lundi, il pourra utiliser mon ordinateur pour discuter avec Jiraiya. Souhaitant également revoir le vieil homme attachant, j'accepte immédiatement. Alors que nous allions reprendre un nouveau sujet, le serveur arrive avec nos plats. Présenté dans des assiettes creuses, nos deux viandes baignent allègrement dans une appétissante sauce. Le tout est accompagné de riz pour moi et de petites pates aux étranges formes pour Naruto. Après un itadakimasu murmuré du bout des lèvres, nous commençons notre dégustation. La sauce à la moutarde est parfaite, apportant à la viande tendre un léger gout épicé. Je prends mon temps, savourant le plat. En face de moi, observant chaque fourchette comme une merveille, le blond semble ému.

« J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi en pleine hiver, dans un gros pull qui ne ressemble à rien, attablé avec mes parents et Jiraiya, discutant autour du merveilleux bœuf bourguignon de ma mère. Celui-ci, désigne-t-il avec sa fourchette, il a le même gout. Le plus drôle là-dedans, c'est que je n'ai pas pensé à eux de toute la journée. Pas une fois. »

J'écarquille les yeux, laissant ma bouchée en suspens. Je sais bien que le souvenir de ses parents le hante chaque jour, et j'avais peur qu'en venant dans la ville dont sa mère est issue, cela s'aggrave. Mais cela a été l'inverse, d'après ses mots.

« Je pense, je pense que je suis en train de guérir. Enfin, je veux dire, je fais mon deuil. Je crois. C'est comme dans le poème que j'ai écrit pour le concours. J'aimerais qu'une nouvelle aurore se lève. Et j'aimerais que tu sois là, avec moi à l'observer. »

Je dépose ma fourchette contre le rebord de mon assiette avant de me lever et, avec précaution, de déplacer la chaise aux côtés de Naruto. Je le fais se tourner vers moi, souriant, avant de l'embrasser sans plus de cérémonie. Je me fiche que nous soyons dans un restaurant, que nous soyons observés ou même jugés. Seules m'importent les deux lèvres contre les miennes, qui répondent avec envie à mon baiser. Je m'écarte avec regret, avant de murmurer, une main sur son visage.

« Ce sera avec joie. Le ciel n'est que plus beau quand tu es avec moi. »

Il sourit et rougit contre la paume de ma main, avant de la faire glisser contre sa joue et de complètement l'attraper. Il la dépose contre ses genoux, tout en la caressant du bout des doigts.

« Je pourrais rester ainsi pendant des heures. Mais désolé, le bœuf bourguignon m'appelle et je ne peux pas résister à sa voix. »

J'esquisse un rire avant de repartir vers ma place, prenant avec moi ma chaise. Nous retournons à notre diner, une atmosphère de douceur et de chaleur planant doucement au-dessus de nous. Une lumière tamisée s'éveille quelque part dans la salle, on vient nous allumer les bougies sans un bruit. Les assiettes finissent par se terminer, le serveur revient, les emportant en nous laissant comme présent la carte des desserts. Avisant le sac noir à mes pieds, je prétexte une envie pressante pour aller trouver le serveur dans ce restaurant qui paraît vide de toute âme.

« Monsieur ? Pourriez-vous déposer ceci avec le dessert du blond qui m'accompagne, et ajouter une bougie si son plat le permet ? annoncé-je en tendant une boite, emballée par mes soins. »

L'homme sourit, avant d'acquiescer. Il ne demande pas la moindre explication, ne donne pas son avis et ne fais que son travail dans un parfait silence. Je retourne à ma place, attrapant les deux livres qu'il reste dans mon sac. Le premier a été acheté dès notre arrivée, dans une boutique spécialisée, le second est un rajout d'aujourd'hui même. Je m'arrête devant le blond, plongé avec délice dans la carte des desserts. Je dépose les deux paquets avant de retourner à ma place, faisant semblant de rien et me plongeant à mon tour dans les tartelettes et autres mousses au chocolat.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il, se rendant enfin compte de la présence des deux cadeaux.

— Ouvre et tu verras. »

Il ne se fait pas prier, déposant la carte à côté de lui. Il observe l'emballage, avant d'en soigneusement décoller les coins et de faire glisser le premier ouvrage dans ses mains. L'édition est la même que celui que je possède chez moi. Il n'est pas neuf, mais a été très bien traité par son premier propriétaire. Il s'agit du recueil que j'ai tenté de lire au mois de mai, sans en comprendre grand-chose. _Les Contemplations,_ de Victor Hugo. Le blond le feuillette, observe les caractères, va même sentir le papier. Sans piper mot, il ouvre le second. C'est encore de la poésie, dans une édition moins prestigieuse. La couverture, verte, est tout de même toute de cuir vêtue.

« Je sais que tu dois déjà posséder ces deux livres chez toi, mais je voulais d'offrir de la littérature française. Le poème peint sur les murs de ta chambre se trouve dans le recueil que tu viens de déballer, j'ai ai pris garde. Lamartine n'a pas beaucoup écrit.

— Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…Le tout a dû te coûter cher…Je…merci beaucoup Sasuke. »

Je souris, et il m'attrape la main. Il était en train de se lever pour me remercier en bonne et due forme lorsque le serveur, dans toute sa prestance, vient nous demander ce que nous souhaitons comme dessert. Je commande un mille-feuille aux noisettes, et blond, deux religieuses au chocolat. Le serveur, en repartant avec nos cartes, me glisse un clin d'œil. Une étrange appréhension commence alors à monter, s'infiltrant dans mes veines. Et si mon véritable cadeau ne lui plaisait pas ? Je pense bien le connaître et ne pas m'être trompé. Pourtant, je gigote sur ma chaise et je vois parfaitement bien que le blond le remarque. J'évite son regard et prie pour les plats arrivent rapidement. Ma supplication semble être entendue lorsque le serveur revient avec mon assiette, décorée d'une crème chantilly maison, saupoudrée d'éclat de noisettes. Il me la dépose en premier, avant d'apporter la seconde, cachée aux yeux de Naruto. Une petite bougie agrémente le plus gros chou de la religieuse, et la boite donnée est au centre. Les yeux bleus de mon petit-ami s'écarquillent. Il me fixe, incrédule.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto. »

Il ouvre légèrement la bouche, avant de la refermer, comme un poisson. Il souffle les bougies, avant de les retirer du glaçage de sucre et de le déposer avec précaution sur la nappe. Il attrape la boite entre les deux gros choux et la tourne dans tous les sens.

« C'est pour moi ?

— Oui. Il s'agit là de ton véritable cadeau. Les livres n'étaient que des bonus.

— T'es dingue. Ça a dû te couter cher. Je… mérite pas qu'on mette autant de moyens pour moi.

— Si tu désires aller dans ce sens, alors personne ne le mérite. Mais à mes yeux, tu l'es. Alors ouvre et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

Il s'exécute, déchirant le papier orange – choisit pour l'occasion. Il découvre une boite ni trop grosse, ni trop petite, en bois neutre, avec une seule gravure, celle de la marque. Le tout est lisse sous les doigts. Comme un coffre dans un quelconque jeu vidéo, il ouvre le tout avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il saisit délicatement le coussin de la montre que je viens de lui offrir, avant de la tourner en tous sens. Cela me permet de la détailler une nouvelle fois. Le bracelet est brun foncé, tendant vers le noir – sans pour autant l'être. Il est plus épais que la normale, et décoré de fines sculptures dans le cuir – des arabesques masculins. Le plus intéressant est le cadran. Entouré d'un filigrane doré, il laisse apercevoir son intérieur, comme un squelette. Les rouages sont tantôt rouge doré, tantôt orange – c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a plus dans cette montre. Les aiguilles, noires, transparaissent dans tout cet assemblage. Un tout petit rouage saute au travers de ceux qui semblent immobiles. Je l'encourage à tourner la montre vers lui, pour observer le dos de la montre. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qui s'y trouve. J'y ai fait graver chez l'horloger. La tournant à la lumière, il lit à voix basse :

« _V et E, six mai_. C'est le jour…

— C'est le jour où tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi, oui. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Alors, j'ai voulu le graver dans le métal. »

La chaise se décale dans un grand bruit, racle le sol et manque de tomber. Son propriétaire est debout et s'abaisse vers moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de demander ce qui se passe et le pourquoi de tant de bruit. Les deux lèvres de Naruto se collent sur les miennes, les mains trouvent directement la naissance de mes omoplates. Le dos courbé, il doit se faire mal. Tout en venant chercher ses cheveux fraichement lavés, je me lève de la place. Nous nous embrassons devant de délicieux desserts qui n'ont pas encore été touchés. Le blond s'écarte très légèrement, murmurant une suite de pronom personnels sans queue ni tête. Je souris, comprenant son état – je le partage, ne pouvant mettre mes idées en place.

« Je pourrais te lancer un monologue comme je sais bien les faire, mais j'ai pas envie d'user mes mots pour dire la même chose. Alors, je vais pas m'embêter, parce que c'est inutile et un peu egocentrique. Seuls quelques mots suffisent. T'es dingue Sasuke. Complètement dingue. Mais ce que je préfère là-dedans, c'est que je peux me dire que tu es mon dingue à moi. »

Il sourit. J'ai beau le connaître depuis bientôt plus de neuf moi, je n'ai jamais vu un tel sourire étirant ses lèvres, de tels éclats dans ses yeux, un tel battement de cœur dans ma poitrine.

Nous nous séparons à regret mais bientôt, la chaise et l'assiette de religieuses se déplacent vers moi. Désormais côte à côte, nous terminons le repas, en nous tenant la main et ne nous lâchant pas de yeux – ce qui donne quelques situations cocasses de manquement de bouchée qui atterrit à côté de la bouche. Le serveur revient, observe la montre au poignet de Naruto – je lui ai moi-même accroché – avec une moue presque satisfaite et me glisse l'addition de notre repas. J'observe les chiffres, ayant déjà fait le calcul mentalement. Ne pouvant pas utiliser ma carte bancaire dans un pays étranger sans payer des frais réellement astronomiques, je glisse des billets et un généreux pourboire pour le serveur poli, ne venant pas nous déranger toutes les cinq minutes et m'aidant dans ma surprise. Nous laissons les emballages cadeaux sur la table, avant de quitter le restaurant sur les coups de vingt et une heure.

« Tu connais la route pour rentrer chez Garance ? Parce qu'avec le noir dans un arrondissement que je ne connais pas, je sens que ça ne va pas trop le faire…

— Non, mais ça ne fait rien. Nous ne rentrons pas dans le troisième arrondissement ce soir. Nous allons autre part.

— T'en a pas fini avec les mystères ? »

Je hoche la tête négativement avant de vérifier mon téléphone portable. Comme prévu, la rousse et complice m'a envoyé le chemin nous menant à l'hôtel dans lequel la soirée se terminera. C'est à nouveau elle qui a pris la chambre à mon nom, écoutant mon souhait que le tout ne soit pas trop éloigné du restaurant.

Et je découvre avec bonheur qu'elle a l'a respecté au pied de la lettre. A moins de cinq cent mètre du restaurant se trouve un petit hôtel, ni luxueux, ni miteux. Je présente ma clef en donnant mon nom, on m'indique le second étage. Je guide le blond dans les couloirs, avant d'arriver devant la chambre numéro deux cent trente. Je l'ouvre d'un tournement avant d'y pénétrer, en observant les lieux. Il n'y a pas de nombreux meubles, simplement un lit, un placard et un bureau. Et au milieu de la couette trône un plateau d'argent, empli de nourriture.

« Me dit pas que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? Des rouleaux au chocolat, trois saveurs, avec pate de fruit au milieu au gout merveilleux d'orange, de citron et de cerise, avec éclat de cacao et rappé de cannelle trouvé dans une super boulangerie devant laquelle nous sommes passés un de ces jours et que comme tu as une mémoire d'éléphant tu as tout retenu ? »

Je souris, fier de moi. Il a résumé la situation dans cette longue tirade, sans la moindre virgule.

« Exactement. »

Il monte sur le duvet, manquant de renverser les sucreries. Il en attrape une et la gobe à moitié, m'invitant d'un geste à le rejoindre. Presque réticent – je n'aime pas le chocolat – je retire mes chaussures avant de m'asseoir sur le lit, en tailleur. Naruto me propose immédiatement ses étranges roulés, je refuse en secouant la tête. Ses yeux, brillants à souhait de bonheur et d'une fatigue sous-jacente, me prient de goûter un petit bout. Je me laisse faire, choisissant un ensemble chocolat blanc-cerise. Le goût du fruit, apprécié par mon palet, ferait presque oublier celui ignoble du chocolat.

« Alors ?

— La cerise est excellente, le chocolat… Je n'ai pas envie de vomir et noud retiendrons cela.

— Espèce de sans goût. Enfin… Ça en fera plus pour moi, dit-il en en gobant un nouveau. »

Assis à ses côtés, je l'observe manger et se délecter de toutes ces sucreries. Alors qu'il mange le dernier - chocolat noir orange - il se tourne vers moi. Il repose la friandise sur le plateau et me fixe, comme je le fais depuis bien des minutes.

« T'es un génie Sasuke. Ça, je le savais déjà. Je veux dire… t'es excellent en cours, ton vocabulaire est plutôt développé et tu sais merveilleusement bien écrire. Mais là, on parle pas de cours ou d'une compétence particulière. On parle de ce soir. T'as organisé tout ça, rien que pour moi. T'as trouvé un restaurant original, avec un bord bourguignon qui m'a rappelé mes parents…Mais dans le bon sens. Tu m'as offert de magnifiques cadeaux et ces friandises. Ma tête n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi, mais je ne sais pas lui répondre, parce que je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais il y a quelque chose que je sais. C'est que toi-même, tu ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est…comme ça dira-t-on. Alors, au lieu de te demander pourquoi, je vais te dire merci pour…tout. »

Il baisse la tête, regardant ses pieds encore chaussés. Je m'approche doucement, avant de délicatement lui saisir le menton et le lui relever. Ses yeux sont brouillés d'émotion et pourtant, je sais qu'il ne va pas pleurer. Glissant une nouvelle fois, je me place à quelques centimètres de lui. Avant de tout à fait l'embrasser, je me murmure.

« Dobe »

Il sourit à travers le baiser et je nous laisse tomber sur le matelas, poussant le corps de Naruto de tout mon poids.

« Vous êtes bien entreprenant ce soir monsieur, parvient-il à placer entre deux baisers.

— Cela vous dérange ? Je peux arrêter et trouver une toute autre activité, ajouté-je en faisant mine de m'éloigner. »

Il me rattrape le bras au dernier moment afin de me ramener contre son corps.

« Y a pas intérêt. C'est un parfait moyen de terminer la soirée »

Et alors que je joue avec les boutons de sa chemise, la chanson de tout à l'heure me revient en tête. Je me laisse aller et la chante, sélectionnant un paragraphe correspondant parfaitement à mon état d'esprit présent.

 _Now the sky could be blue_

 _I don't mind_

 _Without you it's a waste of time_

 _Could be blue_

 _I don't mind_

 _Without you it's a waste of time_

 _Could be blue,_

 _Could be grey_

 _Without you I'm just miles away_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Simplement que je t'aime. »

Le réveil le dimanche matin se fait en douceur, à la manière dont nous nous sommes endormis hier soir. Il fait chaud dans la pièce et sous les couvertures et c'est mon propre réveil, branché à neuf heures et demie, qui me fait m'étirer. En ramenant mes bras contre moi, j'effleure l'épaule de Naruto, dormant toujours. Souriant discrètement, je m'approche et me penche vers ses lèvres. Il réagit presque immédiatement en répondant, me ramenant contre lui. Je me fais surprendre dans mon propre geste et me retrouve surmonté d'un corps tout ce qu'il y a de plus éveillé. Il me fixe de toute sa hauteur, avant de continuer son traitement, sans même une salutation. Je souris à travers les baisers, avant de demander pourquoi est-il si enjoué dès le matin.

« Hier soir… souffle-t-il. Tu… C'était… indescriptible. T'as été inventif, imaginatif, créatif, tu as trouvé un cadeau original et unique. Tu m'as montré ton amour par des mots et des gestes, tu m'as encore remué de toute part comme un lave-linge. Et j'adore être un lave-linge, surtout quand c'est toi qui lances le programme. Et pour après, les roulés de chocolat et… toi, tout simplement. C'était… »

Il me fixe, se coupant lui-même dans sa phrase. Ses mains se promènent sur mon torse, glissent sur ma peau, montent et descendent, me donnant la chair de poule. N'y tenant plus, je suis celui qui se relève et embrasse enfin son vis-à-vis.

« Tu veux recommencer ?

— J'osais pas le demander »

Nous rentrons sur les coups de midi dans l'appartement de Garance. Elle est déjà présente, lisant sur le sofa. Dans un sourire, elle relève la tête de son livre, le dépose sur le cuir, retire sa couverture d'un grand geste et nous rejoins.

« Bonne soirée, les garçons ? glisse-t-elle, accompagnée d'un clin d'œil. »

Nous rougissons de connivence, avant de nous entre-regarder et hocher la tête, sans un mot de plus. Alors que j'allais demander si, à son tour, elle avait passé une bonne soirée, je remarque un objet qui attire immédiatement mon attention. Je m'approche, ignorant presque les deux autres personnes présentes.

« Je n'avais pas vu que vous possédiez un piano. Tu sais en jouer ?

— Il était caché sous une nappe, pour le protéger de la poussière. J'ai tenté de m'y mettre en rentrant de chez Hana, mais il faut que je me rende à l'évidence : je suis nulle. Pour la petite histoire, c'était mon père qui en jouait. Avant.

— Tu veux entendre des morceaux ? Je suis sûr qu'Sasuke pourrait s'y installer et le faire chanter. Il est plutôt doué, intervient Naruto, se penchant vers moi. »

Je me vexe faussement qu'on ne m'est pas demandé mon avis, avant de m'asseoir sur le siège prévu à cet effet et de frapper doucement les touches.

« Tu pourrais me jouer ce morceau ? me demande Garance, me faisant passer une partition comportant plusieurs feuilles. »

Les notes ne sont pas simples, je ne promets rien, mais m'y attelle en me concentrant. J'ai comme l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part ; ce n'est pourtant pas une œuvre d'un compositeur classique. _La foule._ Voyons cela. Et alors que je commence un nouveau mouvement, je me fais surprendre par une voix qui s'élève au-dessus du piano. Appuyée contre un mur, non loin de moi, Garance a fermé les yeux et se laisse porter par la musique, déclamant les paroles par cœur. Naruto, partageant mon siège, la regarde la jeune femme, l'accompagnant par quelques fredonnements.

Et nous restons ainsi, chantant et jouant, pendant cinq minutes qui en paraissent cent. Lorsque la dernière note résonne dans la pièce, je fais glisser mes doigts contre les touches et les ramène contre mes genoux. Le silence s'installe dans la pièce et personne n'ose le briser. Je fixe les pédales du piano, avant de subitement relever la tête, entendant des reniflements. Je me tourne vers Naruto, aussi surpris que moi — ce n'est pas lui et cela me rassure secrètement — avant de faire entièrement demi-tour sur moi-même. Garance est au milieu de salon, nous faisant dos. Ses épaules sont baissées, ses nattes défaites. Et, courbée légèrement en avant, elle pleure. Naruto, ne cherchant pas plus loin, se lève de sa position. Avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à elle, la jeune femme prend la parole, tout en chantant sa réplique sur le même air que le morceau joué précédemment.

« Mes parents ne sont jamais à la maison, me laissant là comme une âme en peine, ma meilleure amie me trahit de la pire façon qui soit en sortant avec mon premier amour qui s'est amusé avec moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie, les personnes avec qui je m'entends disparaîtront de ma vie dans trois semaines. Alors vous savez quoi ? J'ai le droit de pleurer. Vous m'entendez, j'ai le droit de pleurer !

— Nous n'avons jamais dit le contraire. Pleure autant que tu le souhaites. Il vaut mieux laisser couler ses sentiments que les retenir indéfiniment au fond de soi. Ils finissent toujours par exploser, ajouté-je, en baissant les yeux. »

Je ne suis pas compétent pour réconforter les âmes peinées ; je laisse ce soin au blond, qui vient enlacer la rousse, celle-ci s'accrochant à son t-shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je ne me sens aucunement jaloux de cette situation ; je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir être consolé par Naruto.

« Je suis désolée, je t'utilise comme un mouchoir géant. Je… merci. Merci d'être là. Tous les deux. Je… vais me changer… et me démaquiller. Je ressemble à un panda échappé du zoo. »

J'esquisse un sourire, avant de fixer le blond, qui s'approche de moi. Il reprend sa place à mes côtés et laisse tomber sa tête contre mon épaule. J'accueille le contact en plaçant une main derrière son dos, une seconde sur ses cheveux, les caressant doucement.

« Je déteste voir la tristesse dans les yeux des gens. Ça me rappelle que le bonheur est un truc fugace dont tout le monde n'a pas droit. Je trouve ça injuste.

— Le monde est ainsi. Injuste. Nous n'y pouvons rien, nous faibles humains.

— Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Garance. Je ne me permettrais pas d'aller parler à ses parents, mais je crois que pour Ambre, nous pouvons agir. Mardi, j'irais lui parler.

— Et pourquoi pas lundi ? dis-je en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Parce que lundi, je passe ma journée avec toi. Entièrement avec toi. Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent que c'est mon anniversaire. »

Mon incompréhension s'accentue. J'arrête mes caresses et je le laisse se relever, me faisant face. Ma main est toujours dans son dos.

« Et pourquoi cela ? N'aimes-tu pas te faire remarquer ? Il s'agit de la journée parfaite pour ce genre de cas.

— Oui, c'est vrai, mais pas demain. Pas cette année. Tu es le seul à savoir, alors je te prierais de garder le secret. »

Je souris pour simple réponse avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine.

« J'aime t'avoir pour moi tout seul. »

Le second _joyeux anniversaire_ reçu par Naruto fut donc celui de Jiraiya, une fois rentrés des cours. Il est plus d'une heure du matin au Japon et le vieil homme ne cesse de bâiller derrière sa caméra. Pourtant, il tient à rester en ligne pour discuter avec nous.

« Comment se passe votre voyage, les jeunes ? Vous vous amusez bien ? »

Nous lui racontons quelques aventures, comme ma chute dans la boue le premier jour de nos cours. Il rit à gorge déployée en m'imaginant couvert de ce mélange de terre et d'eau. Je me vexe faussement en croisant mes bras devant ma poitrine, avant de vite retrouver contenance et demander à mon tour des nouvelles.

« Tes parents et ton frère sont venus vendredi soir pour manger des grillades avec moi. J'ai l'impression que ça va mieux entre eux. C'est moche, ce qui vous arrive. J'ai essayé de réchauffer l'ambiance et, je crois, avoir un minimum réussit. Je n'aimerais pas que deux personnes telles que tes parents se séparent pour une bêtise faite il y a bien des années, dans la stupidité de la jeunesse. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, Futaku et Mikoto-san.

— N'hésitez pas à leur dire, intervins-je. Cela leur fera plaisir. Et d'ailleurs, ils en ont besoin. »

Il acquiesce avant de bâiller à nouveau. La fatigue l'envahissant presque entièrement, il nous indique son coucher prochain. Avant de raccrocher, il interpelle son filleul.

« Tu comptes aller voir ta grand-mère, gamin ?

— Surtout pas, réplique le blond, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi je me déplacerais jusque dans la banlieue pour voir une vieille bique qui ne s'est pas occupée de moi alors que je venais de perdre mes parents. Pas un mot, alors qu'il s'agissait de sa propre fille. Sérieusement, non, je ne veux pas la voir.

— Dois-je te rappeler qu'il s'agit de ta seule famille ? essaie à nouveau Jiraiya.

— Ce n'est pas elle ma famille. Ma famille, c'est toi et c'est Sasuke. Ce sont mes amis, se ont les Uchiha même. Elle, elle a perdu ce titre en se fichant de l'enterrement de ma mère. Donc, je me répète, je n'irais pas la voir. »

Le vieil homme écarquille les yeux à l'entente de cette dernière réplique et je l'imite sans gêne aucune. Je ne sais pas quoi dire tant je suis touché par cette marque d'affection tout sauf anodine.

« Fait comme tu le souhaites gamin. C'est ta vie. Sur ce, il est presque deux heures ici, je vais raccrocher. Bonne nuit à vous deux. »

Le blond ferme l'ordinateur d'un coup sec avant de marmonner quelques mots dans un français que je ne comprends pas immédiatement. Le cœur battant, j'ose ouvrir la bouche.

« Est-ce vrai ? Que je suis ta famille. »

Il hoquette et ses traits se détendent immédiatement. Un sourire vient barrer son visage.

« Bien entendu. Tu crois que j'ai dit ça en l'air ? Je suis super sérieux Sasuke. Tu es mon passé, malgré le fait qu'il soit proche, tu es mon présent, et tu es mon avenir. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine. J'essaie de dire quelque chose, d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais aucun son ne daigne sortir de mes cordes vocales. Voyant mon état, il baisse la tête avant de rajouter.

« Quand je serais sur le champ de bataille, dans quelques années, j'aurais comme objectif de rentrer en vie, et de te retrouver dans notre petit appartement. Bien entendu, je me battrais pour la patrie, puisque c'est pour cela que je veux m'engager. Mais sache que tu seras ce qui me fera me battre plus fort, ne pas abandonner et ne pas revenir les pieds en avant. »

Cette nouvelle affirmation me fait bouger de ma place. Franchissant les derniers espaces entre nous, je l'embrasse fiévreusement, le corps en vrac. Avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres, je glisse :

« Et je t'attendrais avec impatience, assis sur notre sofa orange. »

Dans cette simple phrase, le faisant reprendre la main dans notre échange, j'accepte enfin son destin. Car, même si je le savais au fond de mois, il est désormais clair que j'en ferais entièrement partie.

Deux semaines s'écoulent dans cette délicieuse ambiance. Les aveux de Naruto sur notre avenir commun semblent nous avoir rapprochés plus encore que nous ne l'étions déjà. Nous faisons chaque jour dans une parfaite synchronisation, comme la vaisselle ou la mise de table. Les regards de Pedro se font plus noirs qu'au début du mois — je n'ai plus peur de lui et de son désir de soi-disant rapprochement avec le blond. La situation avec Ambre ne s'est pas améliorée ; elle s'affiche toujours aux côtés de Daniel et ne comprend pas le moins du monde pourquoi Garance ne veut plus lui adresser la parole.

Un soir pluvieux, nous avons reçu un appel de mon frère. Malgré l'heure avancée au Japon, il a tenu à nous annoncer, avec mes parents, une excellente nouvelle.

« Nous allons organiser au mois de novembre une soirée chez nous, afin de vous remercier de votre présence dans notre vie ainsi que pour vous faire part de notre amour retrouvé. »

Malgré l'étrange formulation de mon père, je comprends immédiatement le message caché. Je souris de toutes mes dents, ce qui est extrêmement rare. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mes parents sont réconciliés. Enfin.

« Jiraiya-san est au courant, bien entendu. Et vous êtes tout deux invités, Naruto-kun. Ce sera une joie de vous avoir parmi nous.

— Et moi d'y être. C'est chouette ce que vous faites tous les deux. »

Ils sourient tous deux, la main l'une dans l'autre. Ils raccrochent peu de temps après et je me laisse tomber sur lit, ma tête atterrissant sur l'oreiller derrière moi.

Nous sommes tous deux en vacances scolaires. De ce fait, Garance, dans élan de solitude, qui malgré toute notre bonne volonté, nous n'avons pas pu combler, a organisé une soirée d'Halloween en avance – le jour de la cette étrange fête se tient normalement lors de notre départ de France. Elle a invité notre classe entière, ainsi que celle de Naruto, en précisant que chaque personne avait le droit à un plus un. Lorsque nous avons demandé si ses parents n'étaient pas présents ce jour-là, elle nous a répondu, fronçant les sourcils et sèche.

« Ils en ont rien à foutre. »

Depuis l'explosion de ses sentiments à travers la chanson qu'elle nous a chantée, elle est devenue vulgaire et directe. Elle croit se camoufler derrière une carapace d'agressivité, mais elle ne me dupe pas — sans vouloir faire le psychologue. J'ai tenté de la raisonner, mais je me suis fait rapidement arrêter par Naruto.

« Elle a besoin de ça. Elle a besoin de s'écrabouiller au sol pour mieux se relever. Parce que crois-moi, cette attitude, ça lui fait plus de mal que de bien. Derrière ses mots, elle hurle qu'on fasse attention à elle et que lui accorde un minimum d'importance.

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— Parce qu'au collège, j'étais pareil. J'avais l'impression que mes parents n'en avaient rien à faire de moi. Alors j'étais un petit rebelle dans l'âme, parce que je voulais qu'ils me regardent. Je me suis enfui vers le lac un jour, pendant une journée entière, loupant les cours. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi inquiets et je me suis également fait une frayeur. Je n'ai plus jamais recommencé. Alors, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. J'espère simplement qu'elle ne s'écrasera pas trop violemment. On peut être d'excellents autodestructeurs, quand on s'y met. »

Alors j'ai laissé faire. Je l'ai laissé répondre aux professeurs, draguer un garçon de notre classe pour le plaisir de le voir succomber, ne plus travailler en rentrant de cours. Plus nous avançons dans le temps, plus elle s'enfonce dans son mal-être.

Et aux vues des personnes présentes à cette fête, cela ne va pas s'arranger.

Il fut décidé que la soirée se tiendrait le vendredi des quelques premiers jours de vacances. Nous avons décoré l'appartement de fausses toiles d'araignée, de fioles de jus de grenadine épais, et d'autres monstres plus hideux les uns que les autres. Des recettes de cocktails ont été trouvées sur internet et Garance s'attelle à la préparation de grands saladiers de ponch aux diverses couleurs et noms originaux. Grimés en personnages de _Marato_ — elle a pris la place de Sora dans notre petit groupe — nous attendons de pied ferme les premiers invités. Ceux-ci arrivent par vague et c'est la seconde qui est la plus importante, tant par le nombre de personnes qu'elle amène dans la pièce que par les personnes présentes. Hana, deux couettes hautes colorées de bleu et de rose représente une Harley Queen, du film sorti récemment. Pedro est un Mexicain zombi – je ris jaune du manque d'originalité du costume, rapidement accompagné de la blonde citée précédemment. Mais c'est Ambre, dans le même déguisement que Garance, qui fait le plus sensation. Flanquée de Daniel, me ressemblant étrangement, elle se fait rapidement alpaguée par la rousse, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils colorés de rose pour l'occasion.

« C'est une blague ? Sérieusement, tu te moques de moi là ?

— Tu n'as pas l'exclusivité sur Sora, que je sache. D'ailleurs, si tu avais été une amie digne de ce nom, tu m'aurais prévenue que tu comptais t'habiller comme elle. J'aurais choisi un autre personnage.

— Si tu étais une amie digne de ce nom, pour reprendre tes termes, _tu_ ne serais pas sortie avec mon ex, juste sous mon nez en plus. Sur ce, je te laisse, ma chère, j'ai d'autres invités à accueillir. Tu n'es pas la seule, figure-toi. »

Elle tourne les talons, ne laissant pas le temps à la brune de répondre convenablement. Haussant les épaules, elle ne m'accorde pas un regard lorsqu'elle passe devant moi. Elle croit que j'ai choisi mon camp dans cette mascarade et m'ignore comme tout bon ennemi le ferait. Versant un verre de ponch dans un gobelet rouge, je ris sarcastiquement. Je n'ai pas à m'en mêler.

Assis sur le sofa, je bois mon verre en paix. Je n'ai jamais été un grand fêtard et il s'agit là d'une de mes premières fêtes, en dehors de celles avec ma famille ou celle de Naruto. Au contraire de moi, celui-ci se montre jovial — comme à son habitude — et sourit à toute personne venant lui adresser la parole. Il bouge légèrement au gré de la musique commençant doucement à monter. C'est la vue d'un sombrero aux couleurs chatoyantes, mais piquant les yeux qui me fait me lever de ma confortable place ; il est temps d'aller réellement mettre les points sur les I avec cet espagnol.

Avec un sourire tout sauf sincère collé aux lèvres, je m'avance du duo en avalant une dernière gorgée de ma boisson — un mélange de vodka et de jus de cerise, agrémenté d'une autre chose que je ne parviens pas à détecter. Je place aux côtés de Naruto en m'appuyant bien sur son épaule. Souriant réellement, il vient me prendre la main, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Pedro se rapproche, les yeux dardant des éclairs. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de se reculer quand le blond fronce les sourcils, resserre sa prise sur mes doigts et réplique, dur.

« Les regards noirs c'est pas nécessaire. Vraiment pas. J'ai remarqué ça les semaines précédentes. Dès qu'Sasuke arrive, il a le droit à toute la panoplie du "j't'aime pas mec"

— Eh bien, parce que c'est la vérité. Je ne l'aime pas.

— Et pourquoi ça ? »

Le brun baisse les yeux. Il cherche un mensonge plausible. Agacé par son comportement, je prends les devants, devant ses yeux horrifiés.

« Il ne m'aime pas tout simplement parce que toi, tu m'aimes. Pedro a cette étrange manie de vouloir casser les couples heureux et récupérer les restes, pour s'amuser quelque temps puis le jeter comme s'il n'était rien. C'est ce qu'il a fait avec le couple de Garance. Désolé d'avoir percé ton plan, terminé-je en souriant hypocritement. »

Il serre son verre qui manque d'exploser et se détourne de nous. Le remettre à sa place est gratifiant, presque qu'autant qu'avec Madara-senseï.

« Il s'est pas attaqué à la bonne personne. Nous deux, c'est du solide. »

Je hoche la tête, acquiesçant à ses dires.

« Tu viens danser ? »

Je fixe ses deux pupilles, son sourire lumineux, les lumières, la musique battant dans mes tempes, l'alcool commençant à doucement monter. J'avise la main tendue avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

« Oui »

Et je me fais emmener dans un univers de geste, de rythme, de mains qui claquent, de positions des jambes et du bassin. Suivant Naruto comme un miroir, je me fonds dans la foule, je ris, souris, cris, vis. Assoiffé, fatigué, je vais me chercher un nouveau verre, que j'avale cul sec, flanqué de Naruto, s'essuyant un coin de la bouche recouverte de bleu. Et dans un regard croisé, nous repartons sur la piste, au cœur du monde.

Après deux danses, la musique change brusquement. L'électronique laisse place au calme, à la lenteur et à une sorte de langueur.

« Vous m'accordez ce slow, Monsieur Uchiha ? »

Le blond me fixe, un sourire malicieux imprimé sur ses lèvres.

« Avec plaisir, Monsieur Uzumaki. »

Les mains se placent dans les nuques, croisées d'une bien étrange façon. Nous nous rapprochons du mieux que l'on puisse avant de bouger doucement les pieds au rythme de la musique. Certains nous lancent des regards désapprobateurs, voire dégoutés. Dans mes yeux brouillés par l'alcool, je ne les vois pas, je les ignore tout en beauté. Et, poussé par une délicieuse impertinence, Naruto se penche vers mes lèvres, qui l'accueillent avec joie. Ce geste est comme une pancarte gigantesque brandie au milieu de la piste de danse sur laquelle est écrite « on s'aime et on en a rien à faire de votre avis ». Et c'est exactement le cas.

Au milieu de la nuit, la musique s'arrête subitement. Garance, bien éméchée, monte sur la table de la salle à manger, manquant de renverser des saladiers de biscuits apéritifs. Les yeux convergent vers elle et lorsqu'elle sent qu'elle a l'attention de tout le monde, elle prend la parole :

« Tout le monde ! Tout le monde, tout le monde, tout le monde… vous êtes beaux, vous savez… Et on va tester votre beauté dans un concours de déguisement. Le jury, composé par deux bridés et moi-même, va vous attribuer une note et les deux premiers, auront le droit à un tour d'une heure entière dans la chambre de mes parents, pour y faire… tout ce que vous voulez »

Des cris s'élèvent et je roule des yeux. Elle n'est plus du tout elle-même et s'enfonce encore.

« Je le sens pas. Pourquoi elle nous a pas prévenus plus tôt ? s'inquiète presque Naruto.

— Elle prépare quelque chose, c'est certain. Il faut que l'on veille sur elle. »

La table du salon est débarrassée, on nous fait passer des carnets avec un stylo pour prendre note des candidats, et on envoie le reste du monde dans la cuisine, attendre leur tour. Le but de ce concours est de défiler devant nous, juges, et de se mettre dans la peau de son personnage du mieux que l'on puisse. Les premiers passant devant nous ne marche pas droit, ne savent pas où ils sont et sourient béatement devant Garance. Je n'y fais pas attention et bois, à petites gorgées, un nouveau verre amicalement versé par la rousse. Hana, tenant particulièrement bien l'alcool, joue son personnage avec toute sa bonne volonté — c'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je souris depuis le début de cette étrange mascarade. Viennent ensuite quelques camarades de classe de Naruto, dont un garçon aux cheveux verts décolorés — utiles pour les déguisements provenant de la culture japonaise. Puis, accompagnés d'un générique que je reconnais immédiatement, Ambre et Daniel entrent dans le salon, mimant un combat, malgré la dose d'alcool coulant dans leur veine. Garance écarquille les yeux avant de foncer ses sourcils roses. Appuyant son carnet sur sa poitrine, elle se permet quelques commentaires.

« Excellent travail Daniel, on croirait vraiment Totsuke. Par contre Ambre… j'ai l'impression de voir une imitation faite par un pauvre handicapé qui ne peut pas parler, avec trois grammes de morphines dans les bras. Et encore, c'est méchant pour le handicapé. »

Elle les fait déguerpir d'un geste de la main, arrogant, et la personne suivante se présente devant nous. Le concours se termine sur une prestation minable d'un zombi à la démarche brinquebalante qui manque de vomir sur nous, en arrivant à notre hauteur. Lorsque les portes du salon sont enfin fermées, la rousse se tourne vers nous, les yeux noirs.

« Laissez-moi faire pour le concours. _Je_ décide, _je_ donne les résultats. Vous vous taisez et acquiescez à mes dires. Un point c'est tout. »

Elle se lève avant de se faire retenir par le bras. Le blond l'interroge du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

— T'occupes. Je fais ce que je veux, je suis chez moi.

— Mais tu n'es plus toi-même. L'alcool te brouille les neurones et ta capacité de jugement. Relance la musique, danse, bois et amuse-toi. Ca fera moins de dégâts, crois-moi. »

Elle se dégage violemment, presque rageuse.

« J't'ai pas demandé ton avis, Uzumaki. T'es pas mon père. Alors, tais-toi. »

Elle ouvre la porte, hurle aux autres qu'ils peuvent revenir pour les résultats et annonce le tout, sans nous regarder une seule fois.

« Les grands gagnants de notre concours sont Hana et Daniel ! Félicitations à eux deux ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Elle passe au travers de la foule, la plupart ne se rendant pas compte de ce qui se passe. Ambre écarquille les yeux, mais ne bouge pas de sa position, impuissante. Pourtant, un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres, étrangement. Nous ne nous occupons pas d'elle et suivons, discrètement – et jouant le couple en chaleur ne pouvant plus se retenir – la rousse. La chambre de ses parents se trouve être adjacente à la nôtre. Fermant la porte à double tour, nous collons nos oreilles aux murs, fins comme du papier de riz. Nous entendons un claquement et les voix s'élèvent enfin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Garance ? Je devais pas rester avec Hana ?

— Pour te la faire, elle aussi ? Tu comptes passer sur toutes mes amies ?

— Je ne fais que respecter les règles débiles de ton concours. Maintenant, bouge, que je sorte de là.

— Oh que non mon bonhomme. Tant qu'on aura pas discuté toi et moi, tu ne sors pas de cette pièce. »

Je me recule légèrement. C'était donc cela son idée première. Se retrouver seule à seule avec Daniel et parler avec lui. N'ouvrant pas la bouche pour ne pas nous trahir, je me repositionne contre le mur et continue mon écoute.

« Bien — _un bruit se fait entendre, il doit s'asseoir sur le lit._ Et bien parle, je t'écoute. Que veux-tu me dire ?

— Comment tu peux me faire ça ? T'afficher avec ma meilleure amie, juste sous mon nez en plus ? Tu m'as brisé le cœur une fois, ça t'a pas suffi ? Fallait que tu continues ? Ca t'amuses c'est ça ?

— Je ne pensais pas que tu étais toujours amoureuse de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? Tu ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole. Avec ce que je t'ai fait, je pensais réellement que tu m'avais oublié et casé dans la boite "grosse erreur de ma vie".

— Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ? T'es mon premier amour, imbécile ! Malgré tout ce que tu me fais, malgré le fait que tu aimes réduire mon pauvre cœur en miettes, je t'aime toujours. On est sorti ensemble pendant trois ans Daniel, c'est pas rien. J'pensais… j'pensais qu'on allait finir le lycée ensemble, aller dans la même fac, prendre un chouette petit appart » et filer le parfait amour. C'est utopiste, je sais, mais c'est ce que je pense.

— T'es sérieuse ? C'est pas l'alcool qui parle ?

— Oui je suis sérieuse ! Je suis sérieuse à cent pour cent. Bon sang ce que c'est cliché comme réponse, quand on y réfléchit…

— J'm'en fou, claque-t-il, plus fort que ses autres répliques.

— Hein ?

— J'm'en fou que ça soit cliché. Écoute, j'crois… je me suis jamais excusé pour ce que j'ai fait avec Pedro. J'aurais dû me méfier, je connaissais sa réputation. Et puis je me suis laissé embarquer dans cette histoire, je l'ai cru quand il me susurrait des trucs affreux sur toi. Et puis je t'ai lâchée comme une merde, alors que j'étais fou de toi. Et que je le suis toujours.

— Et Ambre ?

— T'as pas encore compris ? C'est elle qui a monté toute cette histoire, pour te faire réagir. On a joué la comédie en jouant au faux couple qui se rapproche. »

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce adjacente à la nôtre. Je ris sous cape et chuchote vers Naruto.

« Ils ont d'étranges machinations ici. Toute cette douleur pour rien. On ne verrait pas ce genre de choses par chez nous.

— C'est sûr, nous, c'est encore pire. Je dois te rappeler le mois d'avril avec Nindao ? »

Nous rions doucement, avant de nous décoller du mur. Nous n'allons pas jouer les voyeurs plus longtemps et les laisser se retrouver en paix. Le blond s'assoit sur notre propre lit et se laisse tomber en arrière en soupirant.

« Je suis crevé. J'ai aucune envie d'y retourner et affronter le regard des autres. On reste là à discuter ? »

Je m'allonge à ses côtés, souriant. Je suis du même avis que lui. Les pieds pendant vers le sol, nous faisons le bilan de cette soirée riche en évènements. J'explique que j'avais été mis au courant des agissements de Pedro par Garance et que depuis lors, je faisais tout pour qu'il n'approche pas mon petit-ami. Pour toute réponse, j'obtiens un coup de coude dans les côtes et une question lancée en l'air :

« T'étais jaloux ? C'est mignon tout ça. »

Je rougis, avant d'acquiescer à demi-mot. Il me prend la main, avant de se pencher vers mon épaule. Il ferme les yeux, respire calmement et laisse le silence s'installer entre nous. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas immiscé dans notre relation et je ne désire aucunement qu'il prenne toute la place. J'ouvre la bouche, mais me fais couper par deux pupilles qui se plongent dans les miennes. Ce geste est rare, je suis souvent l'instigateur de ceux-ci. Le ciel d'été de Naruto brille de fatigue — il est deux heures du matin —, mais m'invite au voyage. Ne m'imaginant non pas comme un oiseau, mais comme un navigateur, je m'y laisse bercer avec joie. Au milieu de cet océan peuplé de multiples poissons, je nage avec plaisir, touche leurs écailles colorées et rugueuses, croise les intelligents dauphins et les cruels requins. Je remonte vers la surface avant de me coucher dans cette eau limpide et d'observer le ciel s'étendant à perte de vue au-dessus de moi.

« Tes yeux sont magnifiques, tu sais. Je sais que c'est la première fois que je te le dis, mais ça fait longtemps que je les observe. Ce noir d'encre, mystérieux, plein de mélancolie, puis de joie et de colère. Tes yeux sont très expressifs, sans doute plus que les miens. Je sais que tu considères mes pupilles comme un ciel d'été, mais sache que le tien est un ciel étoilé. »

Je hoquette légèrement, faisant bouger mes pupilles de droite à gauche, mal à l'aise au possible. Il s'approche doucement et s'arrête, frustrateur, à quelques centimètres de ma bouche.

« J't'aime, _teme. »_

Il lorsque, d'un coup de jambe, il termine sa course contre mes lèvres, je pense.

« Moi aussi imbécile. »

Se dire qu'il s'agit de notre avant-dernier jour en France donne un air mélancolique à l'ambiance générale dans l'appartement. Nous sommes tous deux assis sur le sofa, dans le salon et discutons. Naruto m'a laissé prendre place sur son ventre, que j'entends doucement gargouiller de faim — il est bientôt midi. Je fixe le plafond, réfléchissant à ce voyage. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu voir ou visiter sans en avoir le temps.

« Bon sang, mais je sais où on peut aller aujourd'hui ! »

Il s'agit de notre sujet principal de conversation ; notre sortie journalière, partant à la recherche de lieux intéressants, sans être trop touristiques. Je tourne ma tête vers la sienne, penchée.

« La BNF. Comment j'ai pu l'oublier. Il faut absolument qu'on y aille !

— La BNF ? Demandé-je incrédule.

— La Bibliothèque Nationale de France. C'est un endroit gigantesque et magnifique. Et c'est rempli de livre. Du sol au plafond. »

J'écarquille les yeux. C'est le rêve de tout littéraire qui se respecte, du moins je l'imagine. Cette sortie est parfaite pour terminer notre voyage. Me relevant de mon étrange position, j'attrape mon ordinateur non loin de moi — nous avons regardé un film il y a peu — avant de me rendre sur le site de la société des transports parisiens. Une adresse, un nom de bouche de métro, et nous avons notre itinéraire. Quittant le sofa afin d'aller me changer, je glisse, souriant.

« Ton idée est excellente.

— Je sais, puisque je suis excellent. »

Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, je fais claquer ma langue contre mon palais. Je n'admettrais jamais que dans un certain sens, il a raison.

Il faut emprunter deux lignes — la onzième et la quatorzième — afin de nous rendre dans cette belle bibliothèque. Après une petite dizaine de minutes de marche, nous tombons sur une place toute en pavé gris et deux immeubles en angles droits, en verre moderne. Le Soleil se reflétant sur la Seine ajoute un certain cachet à cet endroit. Sans plus attendre et ressentant le froid, nous entrons dans le bâtiment. Une affichette blanche nous prévient d'un plan antiterrorisme et des vigiles fouillent nos sacs et nous passons sous un détecteur de métaux, sans importance heureusement.

« Bienvenue, nous accueille un jeune homme aux lunettes bien rondes et à la barbe finement taillée. Puis-je vous renseigner ?

— Nous cherchons l'aile de la littérature classique, et plus précisément de la poésie, déclare Naruto, respectueux jusque dans son choix de mots.

— Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Il nous mène alors à travers les dédales d'étagères et de tables occupées par des étudiants et des chercheurs en quête de savoir. Je suis émerveillé, comme un enfant voulant tout découvrir, tout connaître. Le bibliothécaire — je pense qu'il s'agit d'un d'eux — nous pose quelques questions le long du chemin.

« C'est la première fois que vous visitez dans notre bibliothèque ?

— Oui, continue Naruto. Nous ne sommes pas français, nous sommes ici pour un échange scolaire.

— Puis-je vous demander d'où vous venez ?

— Du Japon, répondis-je en souriant.

— Vous avez un excellent niveau en français. Bien, nous y sommes. Bonne consultation. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. »

Il nous sourit avant de repartir vers l'accueil. Je laisse mes yeux se perdre dans les structures de bois, les tables et les lampes au style arrondi. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je rends dans une bibliothèque, mais celle-ci est exceptionnelle, comme Naruto l'a dit lui-même.

Nous commençons alors nos recherches. Je m'éloigne de Baudelaire pour Verlaine, Rimbaud et Hugo, me forçant à relire ce dernier — je n'ai pas essayé depuis le mois d'avril. Je découvre des styles différents, des époques différentes, des points de vue différents. Je découvre un tout nouvel univers et ma seule volonté est de le parcourir, encore et toujours, sans m'arrêter. Attablé, je vois le sourire de Naruto flotter sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il commence un roman de Victor Hugo. Je le laisse tranquille, en pleine discussion avec sa mère et ses racines.

Nous sortons de la grande bibliothèque dans les environs de seize heures, la tête pleine des vers dont je tente vainement de me souvenir. L'aspect éphémère de ces lectures me rend mélancolique, mais le souvenir de l'endroit me fait à nouveau sourire. Main dans la main avec Naruto, nous nous dirigeons vers un café afin de terminer notre après-midi dans une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud.

Attablés à l'intérieur, vers le fond et à l'abri des regards, nous nous tenons les doigts, nous caressons mutuellement le haut de nos phalanges. Soupirant en reposant mon bol chaud — une particularité de ce café — j'ouvre la discussion.

« J'aime particulièrement notre pays, mais quitter celui-ci me rend réellement triste. Je me suis attaché à cette culture, à la langue et à sa littérature.

— Tu n'as jamais pensé faire tes études ici ? »

Je me tourne vers Naruto, plus que surpris. Mon visage doit trahir ma réponse.

« Non, cela ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

— Imagine, me coupe-t-il. Une année rien que pour nous, sans personnes pour nous juger ou nous dire quoi faire. Toi étudiant Baudelaire comme tu ne l'as jamais fait, moi au centre de formation de l'armée de Terre française, attendant mon affectation dans un bataillon. On vivrait dans un petit appartement, dans la banlieue. Tu aurais une bourse, j'aurais une aide de l'armée. On mangerait à l'heure qu'on veut, on se coucherait à l'heure qu'on veut, on ferait l'amour les fenêtres ouvertes. Tu ne nous vois pas, en septembre, avec nos valises à l'aéroport ? »

Je ne peux pas résister à la tentation. Attrapant ses doigts fermement dans les miens, j'utilise ma seconde main pour le rapprocher vers moi, saisissant ses lèvres au passage. Le baiser est court, mais chargé de sentiments.

« Oui, cent fois oui. Je nous imagine parfaitement, souriant, plus amoureux que jamais, aux portes de notre vie adulte, toutes les clefs en main et un sourire finement dessiné sur nos lèvres. »

Ses yeux brillent de joie et c'est à son tour de m'embrasser, ignorant les regards de la serveuse et ceux des autres clients.

Nous sommes jeunes, beaux, amoureux et libres. Et pour nous, tout semble désormais possible.

« Le vol A3567 à destination de Tokyo est annoncé porte d'embarquement numéro cinq. »

Le signal est là, il est temps de dire au revoir à ceux nous ayant accompagnés. Nous évitons le regard noir de Pedro et nous dirigeons vers le groupe composé de Garance, Ambre, Daniel et Hana. La première d'entre eux n'est pas maquillée — parce que je sais que je vais pleurer comme une fontaine nous a-t-elle dit. Les accolades vont bon train, les promesses de nouvelles également. Quitter ce groupe me fait quelque chose et lorsque nous nous éloignons le cœur serré vers les salles d'attente pour notre vol, je sens que cette belle aventure est sur le point de se terminer.

« Petit frère ? C'est toi ? »

Je sursaute à l'appellation et à la voix. Il n'y a pas de doute sur la propriétaire de celle-ci. Des cheveux bleus, de grandes lunettes rouges, il s'agit bien évidemment de ma sœur.

« Asuka ? Tu es rentrée à Paris ?

— Je viens d'arriver et j'allais pas tarder à te prévenir, pour savoir si tu étais disponible pour qu'on aille boire un café. Mais aux vues de vos valises, je dirais que vous retournez chez vous.

— Exactement. Je crois que nous sommes destinés à nous rencontrer dans les aéroports et nulle part ailleurs, dis-je en souriant discrètement. Et donc tu rentres définitivement à Paris ?

— Oui. Fini de se cacher dans une île, aussi belle qu'elle soit. Je dois parler à mon père vis-à-vis de ce que nous avons découvert ensemble. Ma meilleure amie m'a bien secouée aussi et j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Je crois que tout est en train de se goupiller. Manque plus qu'un certain blond rentre des fjords et tout ira pour le mieux, souligne-t-elle pour elle-même. Ah, et euh, je voulais te remercier.

— Me remercier ? la questionné-je, surpris.

— Pour avoir été là, malgré le fait que mon existence vous tombe dessus, à ta famille et toi. Pour ne pas m'avoir rejeté. Pour être toi, tout simplement. »

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux, touché par ses mots. Déposant mon sac au sol sans grande grâce, je la prends dans mes bras — j'exprime mes émotions, ce qui est rare pour moi, de plus avec quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto. Prenant une grande goulée de son parfum, je lui glisse, en français.

« Je suis ton frère, c'est tout naturel pour moi. »

Un raclement de gorge parvient à mes oreilles. Je me sépare d'Asuka, avant de voir ma professeure de littérature, tapant des pieds, visiblement énervée.

« Uchiha, ce n'est plus le moment pour dire au revoir à votre petite amie de passage. L'avion ne nous attendra pas.

— Excusez-moi Madame, intervient la petite amie en question, mais je ne sors pas avec lui. C'est mon frère.

— Oh… je… veuillez me pardonner. Je… finissez rapidement de vous saluer… »

Nous rions discrètement de la gêne de la professeure, avant de nous regarder une dernière fois.

« Bonne chance, glissé-je. Avec la vie.

— Toi aussi. »

Je ramasse mon sac, envoie un dernier signe à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et me retourne vers Naruto, qui attrape mon bras en souriant.

« Alors Monsieur Uchiha, comment fut ce voyage au pays des mangeurs d'escargots ? m'interroge une voix ensommeillée derrière un téléphone jaune.

— Fascinant et déconcertant. Je me suis découvert une sœur, j'ai visité plusieurs musées qui m'ont ébahi par leur beauté — j'ai été jaloux du talent des peintres et sculpteurs. J'ai passé de délicieuses soirées en compagnie de quelqu'un dont je suis réellement amoureux — mais je ne vous dirais pas qui. J'ai ressenti pour la première fois de la jalousie et ce sentiment est effrayant. J'ai remarqué que les adolescents français avaient les mêmes problèmes que ceux peuplant le Japon et étaient bien plus tordus que nous dans les coups bas. Oh et une dernière chose, monsieur le journaliste. »

J'attrape son téléphone que je t'éteins habillement de deux touchers.

« Dans ce pays, un avenir s'est dessiné. Un avenir où j'accepte les choix de la personne que j'aime et où je les soutiens. La chose que j'ai à vous dire, c'est ça. »

Je me rapproche de lui, ma bouche non loin de ses oreilles. D'un murmure, je glisse.

« Il me tarde de vivre cet avenir avec vous, monsieur. »

1 Signifie petit frère en japonais

2 S'inspire du nom d'un café à St-Malo que je vous conseille fortement d'aller voir, si vous passez dans le coin : _Le café du coin d'en bas de la rue du bout de la ville d'en face du port…La Java_


	11. Novembre

Je ne connais aucune banalité sue le mois de novembre. Il ne fait plus chaud, ni aussi froid qu'en décembre. Les arbres commencent à perdre leurs feuilles colorées, créant des tapis de feuilles craquant à chacun de nos pas.

À la sortie de l'aéroport, nous sommes tous deux épuisés du voyage, si bien que nous nous endormons comme des souches dans la voiture de mes parents. Nous avons heureusement deux jours pour nous remettre du décalage horaire et reprendre les cours que nous avons manqués — Mlle Noika nous a donné de gros classeurs préparés par nos professeurs. Une partie de moi est contente d'être de retour au Japon, de revoir mes parents et mon frère. Mais la seconde est encore à Paris, dans cette grande bibliothèque aux milliers de rayons, respirant le calme et la sérénité, ce à quoi j'aspire. Il est temps de parler de notre grand projet à ma famille et préparer le nécessaire.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux après une nuit dont je ne me souviens pas, je tombe directement sur le ciel bleu brillant au-dessus de moi. Je souris à pleines dents, heureux. Il est vrai que je l'ai délaissé pendant le voyage à Paris et le retrouver, aussi beau qu'à mon départ a quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Je passe plus d'une demi-heure à l'observer, étendu de tout mon long sur mon lit. C'est mon ventre gargouillant qui me fait finalement bouger de ma place douillette et me rendre à la cuisine rejoindre le reste de ma famille. Avant que j'y arrive, la sonnerie retentit dans le vestibule. Étant le plus proche, je vais ouvrir, avertissant le reste de la population. Je suis presque certain de savoir de qui il s'agit.

« Sakura-chan ? Que fais-tu ici ? demandé-je, surpris de ne pas trouver deux pupilles bleues vissées sur les miennes.

— Oh… Sasuke-kun, je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré… tu… est-ce que ton frère est là ? m'interroge-t-elle, gênée et rougissant. »

Je me retourne, ayant entendu des bruits de pas sur le parquet. Je tombe sur mon frère, souriant — sourire qui disparaît quand il m'aperçoit à la porte, les sourcils levés. Sakura-chan et Itachi ne se sont vus qu'une fois, il y a plusieurs mois, lorsque nous allions tous deux à l'hôpital voir Naruto. N'acceptant pas relation avec le blond, il avait été très sarcastique dans sa façon de parler de la jeune femme.

« Depuis quand vous connaissez-vous, tous les deux ?

— Nous nous sommes croisés en ville, au centre commercial. Elle était seule, pas de bonne humeur, je dirais même triste. Semblant la reconnaître, je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et elle m'a expliqué, autour d'un bon café que son petit-ami lui avait posé un lapin, le troisième d'affilé en une semaine. Nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, à discuter de tout et de rien, et de la famille Sai qui n'est définitivement pas faite pour nous. »

Je devine très rapidement la suite, aux vues du regard de Sakura, de ses lentilles menthe à l'eau, de sa petite jupe en dentelle, du sourire de mon frère et l'explication.

« Vous… sortez ensemble ?

— Sasuke-kun… je peux tout… commence la rose.

— Oui, c'est exact, complète Itachi. »

J'écarquille les yeux avant de m'en aller vers la cuisine, murmurant que tant de révélations avant le petit-déjeuner ne sont pas bonnes pour mon système digestif.

« Mon chéri, tout va bien ? s'inquiète ma mère. Tu as les yeux très ouverts et tu es tout blanc. Tu ne supportes plus l'air de Konoha ?

— Je viens simplement de voir quelque chose dont je ne soupçonnais pas du tout l'existence. Rien de bien inquiétant, c'est sûr, mais plutôt déstabilisant. »

Itachi entre dans la pièce peu de temps après moi et s'installe sur un siège, une tasse de café entre les mains. Je lève deux sourcils, attendant un minimum d'explications de sa part.

« Petit frère, tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer comme si je venais de débarquer de Mars en poussant des hurlements ? Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise, tu peux faire peur lorsque tu t'y mets.

— Quand comptais-tu me dire que ma meilleure amie était devenue ta petite-amie ?

— Je suis désolé Sasuke, mais je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, et toi de la tienne, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, assurément. Mais… ne te méprend pas Itachi. Malgré mon air surpris et mon ton presque renfrogné, je suis content que tu sois heureux. Si c'est avec quelqu'un que je connais particulièrement bien, qui ne me juge pas et que j'apprécie, c'est d'autant mieux.

— C'est vrai ? Tu es sincère, ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Bien sûr que non. De plus, je n'ai rien à dire, tu aimes qui te souhaite. »

Un sourire vient barrer son visage et il dépose sa tasse de café sur le plan de travail. Avalant le liquide encore chaud, il termine sur un remerciement.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de dire merci tu sais, souligné-je discrètement.

— Avoir ton approbation est important pour moi, petit frère. Tu es une personne importante à mes yeux. »

Il va ranger sa vaisselle sale et vide dans le lave-vaisselle. En passant, il me dépose une pichenette sur le front. Je recule, lâchant un léger _itai_ avant de me placer la main sur le haut de mon crâne, rougissant doucement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce geste envers moi, synonyme de notre bonne entente fraternelle. Ressentir cette douleur me fait subitement chaud au cœur.

Marchant à bonne vitesse, la main au creux de celle de Naruto, je retourne non sans mal vers ce lycée que j'avais pris grand plaisir à quitter. L'allée des cerisiers est morte, les feuilles volant à nos pieds. Les branches sont apparentes, les arbres nus et tristes ; le plaisir de cette montée a disparu comme le vent souffle les végétaux. Nous commençons par deux heures de sciences naturelles, et revoir la tête effrayante de M. Hebi ne m'enchante guère — surtout lorsque je sais que les heures suivantes sont avec son collègue de mathématiques. Cette matière ne m'a pas manqué lors de ce mois littéraire à Paris.

Arrivant à notre étage et nous postant devant notre salle côte à côte en discutant, nous nous faisons vite alpaguer par Sakura, la mine inquiète et les yeux fuyant les miens. Naruto, bien entendu mis au courant dès le matin même, décide de la charrier sur cette histoire.

« Alors Mademoiselle, on n'aurait pas quelque chose à nous dire par hasard ? Quelque chose d'important ?

— Je ne vois pas quoi… Vous savez, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose ici pendant que vous vous éclatiez à Paris, dit-elle en souriant. »

Elle comprend rapidement et entre dans son jeu. Comptant sur ses doigts, elle commence sa liste.

« Alors… Hyuuga a un nouveau petit-ami depuis deux semaines. On espère qu'il durera plus longtemps que le premier. Nous avons gagné le dernier tournoi interlycée avec l'équipe de baseball et je me suis fait repérer par une équipe, mais malheureusement, je veux devenir médecin, et non joueuse professionnelle. Hum… Vous m'avez manqué, je ne savais pas avec qui manger le midi… Oh, le dernier épisode de _Marato_ m'a fait pleurer devant mon écran d'ordinateur, c'était réellement émouvant. Je ne vois rien d'autre.

— Tu es sûre ? continue Naruto, se retenant de rire. Rien d'autre ?

— Oh… j'ai rompu avec Sai-kun aussi. Après trois lapins, après le fait qu'il ne s'occupe pas de moi, qu'il ne parle pas, qu'il ne prenne pas les devants dans notre relation et après une grande lassitude. Et… hésite-t-elle… j'ai commencé à voir Itachi-kun.

— Intéressant, intéressant… Et tu comptais nous l'annoncer quand ? À ton mariage ?

— J'osais pas, les garçons ! Premièrement, parce que c'est le grand frère de Sasuke-kun et comme il y a eu, au début de notre amitié, des légers soucis… j'avais peur qu'il ne le prenne mal. Et puis, il a tout de même trois ans de différence avec nous, ça peut paraître beaucoup pour certains… Comme mes parents, par exemple.

— Tant que cela est bien pour toi, que tu es heureuse, tout me va, intervins-je, posant ma main sur son épaule.

— Je… merci, Sasuke-kun. »

Elle nous sourit au même moment que la cloche ne sonne et nous nous rendons dans nos classes respectives, nous promettant de nous retrouver le midi pour un déjeuner sur le toit. Prenant une respiration, je pousse la porte pour deux heures de mathématiques.

« Oh, joie ! murmuré-je.

— Sarcasme ?

— As-tu réellement besoin de le demander ? »

« Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nous marchons tranquillement le long des carrelages du lycée. Je les compte mentalement, dans ma tête, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

« Non, répondis-je. Je ne pouvais pas. Madara non plus, je crois. Nous insulter à tour de rôle, ridiculiser la moitié de la classe, il fallait que je réagisse. De plus, la bibliothèque m'a manqué, ainsi que Madame Chiyo et son sourire. »

Nous poussons d'un même ensemble la porte de la grande salle, gardée par le regard bienveillant de la vieille dame. Nous voyant arriver, ses petits yeux s'éclairent, ses lèvres bougent légèrement et elle se lève de sa place pour se décaler quelques centimètres plus loin, sur le comptoir où toutes les transactions sont faites.

« Vous êtes enfin rentrés, mes garçons. Alors, ce voyage à Paris ? »

Nous lui racontons avec plaisir notre sortie vers la Bibliothèque Nationale de France, ainsi que notre rencontre avec les vendeurs au bord de la Seine. Je sors de mon sac un cadeau pour elle — nous l'avons acheté le dernier jour, après notre pause au café. Emballé gauchement par Naruto — il tenait absolument à le faire et je l'ai laissé, ne regardant pas pour ne pas me faire hérisser les poils — il s'agit d'une vieille édition anglaise d' _Alice au Pays des Merveilles._ Elle nous a un jour révélé qu'elle aimait cette histoire par-dessus tout, lui donnant l'amour de la lecture et des livres anciens.

Étonnée que nous pensions à elle, elle déchire délicatement le papier rouge. Ses yeux s'écarquillent à la vue de la couverture. Elle feuillette le tout, tombant sur le mot que j'ai tenu à laisser. Le déposant devant ses yeux, elle le lit à haute voix pour nous.

« _Madame Chiyo,_

 _En ce milieu de dernière année, je me dois de vous remercier. Vous m'avez ouvert les portes de votre bibliothèque, vous m'avez accueilli sans me juger, moi et mon comportement plus que discutable. Vous m'avez fait découvert la littérature, des auteurs japonais, anglais, français et j'en passe encore. Vous m'avez encouragé à apprendre cette belle langue, vous m'avez envoyé dans la littérature étrangère. Vous m'avez, sans doute sans le vouloir, présenté à Naruto. Vous m'avez vu évoluer, et je suis qui je suis grâce à vous. Ce livre n'est qu'un modeste présent pour vous dire merci. Ne changez surtout pas._

 _Uchiha Sasuke. »_

Elle relève des yeux brillants d'émotion vers nous. Elle cherche ses mots, nous lui laissons le temps, souriant gentiment.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire les garçons. C'est un magnifique cadeau.

— Alors, ne dites rien et profitez. Nous, nous allons nous enfuir vers notre coin favori et ne plus vous déranger. Bonne lecture, dit-il, ne perdant pas son sourire. »

Nous joignons le geste à la parole et nous glissons vers le fond de la bibliothèque. Une fois hors de la vue des autres étudiants, j'attrape la main du blond, la ramène contre ma joue et l'attire doucement à moi afin de lui plaquer un baiser sur les lèvres. Il rougit, interrogateur.

« Et en quel honneur ? Nous sommes encore dans un lieu public, que je sache.

— J'en avais envie. Et personne ne nous voit. »

C'est à son tour de capturer mes lèvres, tout aussi rapidement que moi. Il sourit, jouant avec mes cheveux.

« C'est vrai. Alors je ne vais pas me gêner pour continuer. »

Entre des recueils anglais et des espagnols, nous nous embrassons, oubliant le monde, les mots et tout le reste.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, commence le blond alors que nous rentrons vers nos demeures respectives, mais l'automne est ma saison préférée.

— Pourquoi cela ? demandé-je réellement intéressé, heureux qu'il se confie.

— À cause des couleurs. J'adore le orange et la voir sur chaque feuille, à mes pieds, dans les forêts, au lac, dans mon jardin, c'est comme si je vivais dans un arc-en-ciel. Et puis… elles sont inspirantes ces feuilles. J'adore les dessiner et les colorer, essayant d'imiter mon père. Il faudrait que je te montre un de ses tableaux un jour, je suis sûr que tu aimerais.

— Et si nous allions au lac ? le coupé-je, le cœur battant. »

Sa main se resserre contre la mienne. Il sait que je l'ai écouté et que ses révélations cachaient quelque chose. Son épaule contre la mienne, il me glisse.

« Tu me comprends mieux que moi-même, c'est quand même dingue.

— C'est très simple, tu sais. Il m'a suffi de tomber amoureux de toi et le tour était joué. »

Il monte légèrement sur la pointe de ses pieds et embrasse ma joue, sans rien dire. Souriant, rougissant, nous accélérons, heureux de retrouver cet endroit important pour nous.

Naruto avait raison. Les couleurs sont exceptionnelles. Les oranges se succèdent, du plus clair au plus foncé. L'un d'entre eux, légèrement excentré par rapport aux autres, est d'une nuance plus éclatante que les autres, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une carotte – je ris à cette comparaison, tout sauf poétique. Mon rictus fait froncer les sourcils de Naruto et il se rapproche de moi, me pointant de son doigt vengeur.

« T'as pas intérêt à juger mon arbre à cause de sa couleur. Elle est géniale parce qu'elle est différente.

— Mais…

— Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, continue-t-il en me coupant. Tu ris en ne connaissant pas.

— Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je ne faisais que penser à la couleur étrange de cet arbre et à la comparaison que j'en ai faite. Elle est très belle, tu sais, elle me fait penser à celle de tes murs, dans ta chambre.

— Parce que c'est la même. Je te présente l'Arbre, celui pour lequel je suis tombé amoureux du orange. »

Il ne s'assoit non pas sur les pierres propres, mais directement dans les feuilles. S'adossant à un tronc, il m'invite à faire de même. Avisant la saleté présente sur le sol, je grimace légèrement. Le blond me tire par la manche de ma veste d'hiver et je me laisse tomber comme une masse, soulevant les feuilles au passage. Je frissonne, mal à l'aise au possible en pensant aux araignées et autres bêtes pouvant me monter dessus.

« Arrête de réfléchir et profite. Regarde. »

Enroulant son écharpe autour de mon cou, il se colle à moi — sa délicieuse chaleur se repend dans mon cœur incroyablement froid. Et ferme les yeux. Je fais de même, ma tête contre la sienne, nos cheveux se mélangeant, créant une toute nouvelle couleur.

« L'Arbre en fait, c'est moi. Quand j'étais en primaire, j'étais comme lui. À l'écart, parce que différent. Parce que mes cheveux étaient blonds, mes yeux bleus, parce que j'appelais tout le monde par son prénom, parce que j'avais encore du mal à lire et que le R était une lettre maudite. Parce qu'à la maison, on se parlait en français, qu'on mangeait français, qu'on était français. Ca n'a jamais posé de problème à mon père, parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de ma mère, pas de sa nationalité. Mais le monde, lui, ça ne lui plaisait pas. En grandissant, ça ne s'est pas amélioré. Les gentilles boutades de mes camarades sont devenues plus violentes, bien plus ciblées. On m'insultait de tous les noms, on me demandait de rentrer chez moi — alors que je ne me souvenais pas du tout de la France, que j'avais connue moins d'un an — on m'arrachait les cheveux. Alors un jour, l'uniforme à moitié déchiré par les bagarres, un œil au beurre noir et les cheveux totalement emmêlés, je suis venu ici, sans prévenir personne. Je me suis assis, j'ai pleuré tout mon soul, en oubliant de regarder le paysage. Et en relevant la tête, je l'ai vu. L'Arbre. Il était là, orange comme pas possible, et il se faisait doucement balloter par le vent, mais il ne bougeait pas, il ne perdait pas de feuille. Il était là, droit, imperturbable. »

Il s'arrête dans son récit, rouvre les yeux et me fixe. Ses pupilles ne brillent pas ; elles sont merveilleusement originales. Sérieux, il reprend.

« Alors c'est ce que je suis devenu. Aussi frivole que le vent, aussi imperturbable que le tronc, je suis devenu comme l'arbre. Je me suis fait des amis, je suis tombé sur Sakura qui m'a accepté, moi et ma nationalité. J'ai commencé à mettre des couleurs, à rire, à sourire, à me laisser vivre sans me poser de question. Ça a bien marché, jusqu'à ce que mes parents prennent leur avion. »

Les yeux se brouillent ; c'est encore très compliqué de parler de cela.

« Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, je suis venu ici, j'ai pleuré, et j'ai vu l'Arbre. Lui, il n'avait pas bougé alors que moi, j'étais à terre, les feuilles éparpillées et déchirées, le tronc coupé en deux. Je n'étais plus imperturbable. Je n'étais plus lui. Et puis, toi, tu es arrivé. Et sans que tu ne sache ce que tu me faisais, tu m'as remis debout, tu as ramassé les feuilles, tu as tout recollé, tout réparé. »

Une larme apparaît dans ses yeux, qu'il laisse couler en paix. Je ne fais rien pour l'effacer. Souriant à travers sa tristesse, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sans plus de cérémonie. Je me laisse tomber sur les feuilles, non regardant à la saleté qui se colle sur mes cheveux et le reste de mon uniforme. Et autour de nous, le son du silence se repend, sans que cela nous dérange.

Bien au contraire.

« Sasuke, est-ce que nous pouvons te demander un petit service ? »

Nous sommes tous les quatre assis autour de la table du salon, dinant tranquillement. Nous sommes vendredi soir, ma journée fut épuisante et je m'endors presque sur mon assiette, dont le contenu est pourtant délicieux. La question posée par ma mère a pour effet de me faire sursauter sur ma chaise. Je me tourne vers elle, les yeux légèrement perdus.

« Oui, quel est-il ?

— Comme notre diner est pour vendredi prochain, nous nous demandons si tu pouvais nous cuisiner ton fameux poulet, que tu nous avais fait il y a quelques années.

— Aucun problème. Je demanderais simplement à Naruto de venir m'aider, une seconde paire de main ne sera pas de trop. »

Elle hoche la tête en souriant et je me réintéresse à mes sushis. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fatigué après une journée de cours. Je mets cela sur le fait que la nuit tombe plus rapidement, que les examens approchent et que je doive rattraper plus d'un mois d'absence – je félicite intérieurement Naruto pour avoir réussi cet exploit aux mois de juin et de juillet. Mes parents remarquent facilement que je ne suis pas avec dans la pensée et me propose de quitter la table afin d'aller me reposer, ce que je ne refuse pas, les remerciant bien chaleureusement.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, je me regarde dans le miroir. Mon visage est blême, mes traits tirés, mes cernes bien plus visibles, mes yeux gonflés à cause des lentilles – que je m'empresse de retirer. Le bain chaud fait le contraire de son travail habituel. Je ne suis pas détendu mais entièrement courbaturé. Et en allant souhaiter bonne nuit au reste de ma famille, un mal de tête et des vertiges me prennent. N'étant pourtant pas souvent sujet à des maladies, je devine aisément le résultat de tous ces symptômes. Je préviens mes parents de ne pas m'approcher et prépare un message pour Naruto, lui indiquant de ne pas passer chez moi demain matin. Epuisé, je m'effondre sur mon lit, ne regardant pas le ciel.

Je me réveille plus de huit fois dans la nuit, ayant des envies de vomir, des vertiges, de la fièvre et un sommeil me fuyant. J'ai l'impression que les minutes se transforment en jours complets, que je ne parviens plus à réfléchir de façon normale et claire. Je fixe les étoiles en riant, je hurle dans un de mes coussins, complètement délirant. Et quand sonne enfin les sept heures, je sens mon téléphone vibrer contre la table de chevet – et ce n'est pas mon réveil, déjà désactivé. Avançant à petit pas dans la diagonale de mon lit, je vais le consulter, ayant déjà une idée sur l'identité de la personne m'envoyant un message.

 _Essaye d'ouvrir la porte extérieure de ta chambre, j'arrive avec des médicaments, des vêtements chauds et moi. Je vais prendre soin de toi si tu es malade._

La grippe est quelque chose de très contagieux. Je ne te conseille pas de venir, ma chambre est devenue l'avant-poste de l'Enfer sur Terre.

 _Je m'en fiche, je mettrai un masque. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul._

Je parviens à sourire à moitié et tape, oubliant mon vocabulaire habituel.

T'es dingue. Mais j'crois que c'est en partie pour ça que j't'aime, dobe.

Fixant le Soleil qui est en train de se lever, je m'endors paisiblement, me répétant les mots du blond.

« T'es très mignon quand tu dors, ça me fait presque mal de te réveiller pour te faire avaler ces…vitamines qui ne ressemblent pas à grand-chose. Mais bon, c'est pour ton bien. »

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant ces deux phrases. Je suis de travers dans mon lit, la tête vers les pieds – je n'ai jamais autant bougé. Penché au-dessus de moi, Naruto vient de parler sans masque. Ses yeux brillent et son sourire est rieur. Je sens qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter là – et j'ai raison, bien entendu.

« Finalement, je rectifie ce que je viens de dire. Tu es effrayant. Vraiment. Tu ressembles à un fantôme même.

— Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le fantôme ? parvins-je à répondre, sous mes couvertures.

— Je vois…tu es donc de ce type…les personnes qui changent totalement de personnalité lorsqu'ils sont malades.

— Quand on m'insulte injustement, je réplique, comme tout être normalement constitué. Mais en es-tu un, au juste ? »

Je me perds dans mes propres phrases avec la fièvre. Ma tête est bouillante et le reste de mon corps est un iceberg. Je suis un paradoxe vivant. Un peu comme un trou noir. Bon sang, je ne sais même plus ce que je dis.

« Tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude, mon cher. Habituellement, tu m'aurais regardé de haut en bas, tu aurais sans doute roulé les yeux, et tu aurais fait ton étrange onomatopée arrogante à souhait.

— Je ne suis pas en état de le faire présentement mais crois-moi qu'intérieurement, c'est ce que je m'imagine. »

Je m'assieds face à lui, la tête renversée à cause des vertiges – mais parfaitement droite dans un espace terrien. Il me donne un verre d'une couleur verte qui ferait peur à n'importe qui, en m'intimant d'en boire le contenu – _ça te fera du bien, tu verras._ Je trempe mes lèvres, peu sûr de moi. Le goût est aussi ignoble que la nuance et je me dépêche tout terminer avant de repeindre le sol

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose infâme ?

— Un jus de kiwi et du raisin blanc pour l'aspect liquide. C'est une recette de Jiraiya pour se donner un coup de fouet quand il s'endort sur ses écrits. C'est plein d'énergie. Et j'ai pris tout ce que j'avais dans l'armoire à pharmacie, pour que tu te remettes rapidement sur pieds.

— Si je n'avais pas une horrible haleine et que je n'avais pas de nombreux virus en moi, je crois que je t'embrasserais. »

Il sourit et me tire par l'écharpe avec laquelle j'ai dormis cette nuit, tant j'avais froid. Ses lèvres se collent sur les miennes et je me recule presque immédiatement, toussant.

« Tu vas être malade maintenant et tu vas devenir grognon à cause de moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire cela.

— Tu parles, j'agis. De toute façon – _il attrape un sac de voyage que je n'avais pas encore remarqué –_ je suis là pour le weekend, alors je finirais forcément par attraper tes virus, tôt ou tard.

— Comme cela, tu es là pour le week-end ? Tu en as parlé avec Jiraiya ? Mes parents ?

— Le vieux est en dédicace pendant deux jours dans un salon qui ne me disait _vraiment_ rien. Et tes parents sont bien contents que je sois là – je suis passé les voir avant d'entrer pour leur dire que je me chargeais de te tenir compagnie. J'irais chercher ton repas, j'ai une salle de bain à disposition pour me désinfecter et même des médicaments. Je peux te lire une histoire, je peux te bercer, je peux te ramener une couverture, une serviette froide.

— Tu ferais une parfaite infirmière, déclaré-je, sarcastique.

— C'est exactement ce que je suis. Monsieur Uchiha, je vais m'occuper de vous avec toute mon énergie. »

Je souris étrangement, avant de laisser tomber sur son épaule. Je m'endors presque immédiatement, bercé par les caresses de Naruto sur mes cheveux.

Nous passons presque une semaine entière dans un état lamentable, tous deux enfermés dans ma chambre, nous faisant apporter nos repas par la porte, aussi refermée. Nous avalons de nombreuses pilules, efficaces ou non. Naruto doit même décaler ses rendez-vous avec son psychiatre pour ne pas contaminer ses autres patients. Sakura, s'arrangeant avec des connaissances dans notre classe, nous amène les leçons du jours en venant voir mon frère – c'est encore très étrange de se dire cela.

Heureusement pour mes parents, je fini par guérir le jeudi au soir, en même temps que le blond, qui doit avoir un système immunitaire bien meilleur que le mien. Nous repartons tous deux vers le chemin du lycée, toussant encore mais dans une forme à peu près bonne.

Les deux dernières heures de littératures passent à grande vitesse – notre professeure évoque un auteur que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Lorsqu'elle dicte son cours, elle a souvent des regards pour moi, sachant désormais que mon souhait est de devenir comme elle. Nous apprenons par Orochimaru-senseï, en grande forme après avoir été calme pendant notre semaine d'absence, que les examens du second trimestre se tiendront avant les vacances d'hiver et que quelques contrôles préparatoires auront lieu la semaine suivante. Chaque personne souffle – je ne suis pas le seul fatigué – et je mets sur pied, en complicité avec la rose, une séance de révision à la bibliothèque.

Libérés sur les coups de quinze heures, j'embarque mes deux amis vers un centre commercial, dans la banlieue Est de la ville – le konbini n'a malheureusement pas de rayon boucherie. Nous prenons un train bondé, nous tenant aux anneaux tels des singes et attrapant des crampes alors que nous n'avons encore rien fait.

« Je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir faire nos courses un vendredi après-midi, malheureusement, remarque Sakura. »

Arrivant aux doubles portes automatiques, elle saisit un petit chariot-panier et dégaine une liste de la poche de sa veste. Je lève un sourcil, surpris.

« Ta mère m'a dit que si je voulais venir manger avec vous, je devais faire quelque chose. Je vais donc vous concocter mon fameux gâteau aux pralines roses. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillent et il sursaute presque. Son ventre gargouille et son sourire est éclatant.

« Sérieux ? Tu verras Sasuke, c'est un pur délice. Je n'ai eu le droit que de le goûter qu'une seule fois, mais je m'en souviens parfaitement. Fondant, ferme mais moelleux, c'est un chef d'œuvre de pâtisserie.

— Quand est-ce que tu as été invitée ? Tu sais au moins la raison pour laquelle nous nous réunissons, dis-je, d'une manière un peu trop sèche à mon goût. »

La jeune femme remarque immédiatement mon ton et perd son sourire. Je m'empresse de m'excuser, ne voulant pas la blesser intentionnellement.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question Sasuke-kun ? demande-t-elle, après mes justifications.

— Oui, bien entendu.

— Est-ce que tu es jaloux de l'importance que m'accorde Itachi ? Parce que c'est ton grand frère chéri et qu'il t'appartient ? »

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Elle a entièrement raison – je le sais parfaitement bien, mais je ne l'admettrais jamais à voix haute. Pourtant, les yeux aujourd'hui violets de la jeune femme me font perdre mes moyens. Je réfléchis et elle continue.

« Dans un sens, je crois que je peux te comprendre - parce que je sais que tu es jaloux, j'attends juste que tu me le dises. Quand tu as commencé à fréquenter de manière plus…proche, j'avais l'impression de me faire prendre mon meilleur ami. Il n'était jamais disponible pour manger avec moi, pour discuter avec moi. Toujours la même excuse : _désolé, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose avec Sasuke._ Je t'ai pardonné, je vous ai pardonné au mois de mai quand je me suis rendue compte que c'était des gamineries pures et simples. Mais là, avec toi, c'est exactement la même chose. »

Son explication est légèrement décousue mais je comprends où elle veut en venir et c'est l'essentiel. Je me déride alors progressivement et finis par céder à sa réponse.

« Avant que vous ne deveniez mes amis, j'étais seul avec le ciel au-dessus moi. Il n'y a qu'Itachi qui s'intéressait à mes journées, à ce que je faisais, à ce que jamais et détestais. Il avait des amis, parfois même des petites amies, mais je passais toujours en premier. Et puis, il y a eu Konan. Elle semblait réellement sympathique, s'intéressent à moi le petit frère. Ce n'était qu'une façade en réalité. Ça m'a blessé, bien plus que je ne l'ai laissé paraître. Alors je crois que mon cœur se protège de toute nouvelle attaque provenant d'une éventuelle nouvelle belle-sœur. Je ne devrais pas, parce que je te connais, parce que je t'apprécie, parce que tu es quelqu'un de respectable et de tolérant. Mais je crois que ça ne se contrôle pas. »

Les larmes viennent s'inviter dans les yeux de Sakura. Louchant vers Naruto qui écoute en baissant les yeux – de la honte, même si je ne comprends pas la raison de son existence – elle m'enlace sans réellement avoir reçu une quelconque autorisation du blond.

« Je suis désolée Sasuke. Vraiment. Je ne savais pas que cette jalousie que je considérais comme malvenue cachait autre chose, _elle s'écarte légèrement, ne lâchant pas mes deux épaules,_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veillerais sur toi et jamais je ne t'insulterais. Je veillerais sur Itachi, sur Naruto, sur tes parents, sur tout le monde s'il le faut. Je ne te blesserais sous aucun prétexte et si d'aventure, je le fais, je te demanderais de me remuer pour que je me réveille. »

Elle attrape le blond par le bras et le ramène dans notre petit cercle improvisé. Elle rit, sourit, est heureuse tout simplement. Et nous la suivons avec plaisir.

« Bon, les garçons, je ne voudrais pas briser le truc, mais il faut vraiment que j'aille acheter les ingrédients pour mon gâteau. »

Nous entrons tous trois dans le magasin, Sakura et moi guidant un chariot. Naruto marche à côté de nous, la tête baissée. Commençant à sérieusement connaître ses expressions faciales, je lui tape l'épaule pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Il la relève rapidement, avant de tout rabaisser.

« Tu vas me prendre pour un gamin si je dis quelque chose. Laisse tomber.

— Dis-le moi, tu sais bien que je ne te jugerais pas. »

Il joue avec ses doigts et laisse apparaître deux yeux brillants. Il rougit, évite mon regard mais finit par répondre.

« Quand j'étais petit, ma mère ne me laissait jamais monter dans le chariot. Je devais marcher sagement à côté. Et là, j'aimerais bien le faire. Monter dans le chariot je veux dire. Je sais que j'ai passé l'âge mais…

— Allez, monte mon enfant. »

Il ne réagit pas à la moquerie et s'exécute. Le dos contre le grillage, il replie les jambes pour me laisser assez de placer pour y déposer tout ce qu'il me faut pour mon poulet. Laissant Sakura se débrouiller, nous nous donnons rendez-vous dans une heure au même endroit et démarrons.

Naviguant entre les rayons, nous discutons vivement. Il me conseille de faire ma sauce moi-même avec une véritable noix de coco, je préfère le lait. Il décide de but en blanc à faire une salade de fruit pour accompagner le dessert rose de la fille aux cheveux de la même couleur – il est réputé très sucré et cela équilibrera la chose. Il choisit les ananas, les bananes, les pommes venant de Nouvelle-Zélande. Nous embrayons sur _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ et son tournage dans ce même pays. J'ai lu les livres étant enfant, appréciant les mots compliqués et les tournures de phrase sophistiquées. J'ai vu les films quelques années plus tard, piquant parfois des crises vis-à-vis des libertés prises par le réalisateur, malgré son indéniable talent.

Empoignant un citron presque trop jaune, le blond se lance dans une imitation de _Gollum_ en gardant le fruit tout contre lui et sifflant qu'il est son précieux. Je ris, totalement insensible aux regards des mères et pères accompagnés de leurs enfants. Même s'ils se demandent ce qui nous prend, même s'ils décrètent que nous avons passé l'âge de nous amuser avec des fruits et légumes, tout passera au-dessus de moi, comme un coup de vent dans les cheveux.

Au moment d'aller payer le tout, Naruto descend du caddie et m'aide à tout placer sur le tapis, puis dans les sacs après le paiement. Attrapant la poignée d'un d'entre eux, il me glisse, lorsque nous attendons Sakura.

« J'espère que cette séance de course sera la première d'une longue liste, quand on sera rien que tous les deux.

— J'espère également. Mais il faudrait que j'en parle à mes parents avant tout. Tu l'as dit à Jiraiya ? »

Il baisse la tête, répondant négativement à ma réponse. Souriant légèrement, je continue.

« Eh bien, profitons du repas de ce soir pour leur en parler tous les deux.

— On dirait qu'on va leur annoncer notre mariage, rit-il dans ses manches. Si ça se trouve, un jour, ça sera le cas. »

Je rougis de pied en tête, jusqu'au bout de mes oreilles. J'ouvre la bouche, bégayant des sons parfaitement incompréhensibles.

« Bon, c'est encore très tôt pour en parler, mais bon…dans six, sept ans, quand on sera bien installés…ça pourrait être sympa.

— Hein ? est la seule chose qui sort de ma bouche, incontrôlable. »

Il se tourne enfin vers moi et se rends compte de l'effet de ses mots sur ma couleur de peau.

« Tu ressembles à une des tomates que nous avons dans nos sachets, Sasuke. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas encore malade ?

— Tu entends ce que tu dis ? C'est très gênant, surtout ainsi, en public. Sakura peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre et nous entendre discuter de ce sujet.

— Je suis désolé, je ne faisais que réfléchir à voix haute. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, surtout pas. On va à notre rythme, bien entendu. »

Il s'approche et frôle mon avant-bras du bout de ses doigts, n'osant faire plus – nous sommes toujours dans le hall d'un grand magasin. Heureusement pour ma gêne et ma couleur faciale, Sakura revient de ses propres courses en souriant et nous nous dépêchons de changer de sujet, babillant sur le temps et la couleur du ciel, blanc.

Avant que nous nous en-allions, il me chuchote ces quelques phrases, en français pour que la jeune femme ne nous comprenne pas.

 _« C'est peut-être encore tôt pour en parler, mais sache que ce que je viens de dire, je le pensais réellement. »_

Je suis heureux que la taille de la cuisine de ma maison soit d'une taille conséquente. A trois, nous nous afférons sans pour autant nous marcher dessus. Sakura bat une pâte très rose dans un bol transparent, Je prépare avec soin ma sauce au lait de coco et autres ingrédients secrets, à côté de Naruto qui découpe ses fruits dans une forme originale. Nous sommes seuls dans la maison – le reste de ma famille reste tard dans la boutique pour pouvoir fermer le lendemain et profiter du week-end.

« Dis-moi, tu as un mixer, demande le blond, versant les bouts d'ananas en forme d'étoile dans son bol. Oh et du rhum aussi. J'aurais dû y penser au centre commercial.

— Je ne pense pas que tu aurais été autorisé à en acheter. Pour la bière, je peux comprendre qu'il ne soit pas regardant, surtout dans un petit konbini. Mais avec un alcool plus fort…il n'en aurait pas vendu à un mineur.

— Ah oui. Bon, espérons que tes parents en ont, sinon ma salade de fruit ne sera pas aussi exceptionnelle que d'habitude. »

Je vais donc explorer le placard à bouteilles du salon et déniche, derrière le saké et le whisky irlandais – le mélange des cultures n'est pas anodin dans cet endroit – une fond de bouteille de rhum blanc. Je la ramène dans la cuisine, avant de sortir le mixer, que le blond cherche en remuant les pauvres casseroles de mes parents. Il verse dans le blender les morceaux de fruit restant, et une pointe de liquide blanc. Le reste est accompagné des mangues et autres kiwis dans un grand saladier, qui est immédiatement rangé au frigo en attente de ce soir. Il s'assoit sur un siège du bar et nous observe en silence, ce qui est rare pour lui. La tête dans les bras, il soupire – je comprends immédiatement qu'il s'ennuie. Appuyant sur le bouton de lancement de la petite radio de la cuisine, je laisse la musique envahir la pièce, pour le plus grand plaisir de Naruto. Il mime une guitare, chante faux mais sourit et cela fait plaisir. Sakura, terminant de couler la pâte de son gâteau dans un moule rond aux bord détachables, rejoint le français dans son étrange activité, bougeant en rythme. Je me laisse prendre également, fredonnant d'abord en découpant mes filets de poulet, puis chantant en les rangeant au frigo, recouvert d'une très fine chapelure et prêt à être cuits en sauce.

Eteignant la radio mais allumant le baladeur familial dans le salon, nous tombons sur la dernière chanson écoutée, aux sonorités parfaitement irlandaises. Je me rappelle de cette après-midi, en mars, lorsque nous avons dansé avec toute ma famille. C'est précisément à ce moment-là, sans que pour autant je m'en rende compte, que je suis tombé amoureux de Naruto.

« Tu as pris ton violon avec toi, lorsque tu es venu la semaine dernière dans la zone de quarantaine ? Je ne m'en souviens plus.

— Exact, même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de le toucher, avant de tomber malade. Je voulais de jouer des berceuses. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Eh bien, cette chanson me rappelle un certain mois, lorsque nous venions de devenir ami. Nous avons joué de belles chansons, non ?

— Oh, oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Je me souviens, on s'est fixé un moment et je me suis dit que tu me plaisais vraiment beaucoup trop et qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Ne bouge pas, je vais le chercher. »

Pendant ce court temps, je raconte la scène à Sakura, qui sourit, assise sur un des accoudoirs du sofa. Le blond revient, son blanc violon entre les mains, l'archer dans l'autre. Nous accordons ma guitare– je me dois bien de l'accompagner – avec l'instrument à corde, laissons un fond de flute et piano, pour imaginer mon père et mon frère, et commençons à jouer, suivant la musique. Il y avait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas joué rien que tous les deux. Lui debout, moi assis, nous nous fixons, oubliant la rose frappant des mains en rythme. Les yeux se ferment, s'ouvrent, se croisent et se décroisent et les cœurs battent à l'unisson.

Nous sommes dans notre monde, au milieu d'un ciel bleu, tournant et retournant, le silence balayé par la musique lui disant de revenir plus tard. La clef tournant dans la porte d'entrée et le retour de mes parents et Itachi nous fait sortir de cet univers tout de bleu construit, comme un retour sur terre subit.

Mon père dépose ses affaires dans le vestibule, ouvert sur le salon et sourit, ajoutant :

« Cette scène me ramène au mois de Mars. Cette après-midi était vraiment excellente.

— Vous savez Uchiha-san, il suffit simplement que vous attrapiez votre flûte, qu'Itachi se place au piano et que tout peut facilement recommencer. Nous avons bien avancé sur le repas avec Sasuke et Sakura, et mon parrain vient avec un bol complet de riz, seul aliment qu'il sait cuisiner. Vous êtes presque tranquille en ce qui concerne la nourriture et connaissant votre femme, je suis certain que la table de la salle à manger est déjà dressée. Alors asseyez-vous sur le canapé et détendez-vous.

— Ce jeune est doué pour convaincre. Mikoto, ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Tu sais bien, chéri, que j'aime vous entendre jouer tous ensemble. Alors je me ferais une joie de vous écouter, avec cette jeune fille sur le canapé. »

Itachi salue la susnommé d'une accolade gênée – il n'a pas changé – puis va s'installer devant son instrument de prédilection. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais joué devant la jeune femme.

Mon père, plus guilleret que jamais – je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un pareil état – revient dans la pièce en courant avec sa petite flute. Observant Itachi qui est celui qui donne le départ de notre petit groupe, nous sommes prêts à démarrer.

Je ne serais comment décrire cette scène. elle ressemble à celle de mars sans pour autant être la même. Jouant sans cacher ses sentiments, mon père tourne autour de ma mère, lui souriant et frappant des mains en rythme : j'ai l'impression qu'après qu'ils se soient perdus, ils se sont parfaitement retrouvés.

Mon frère, fixant ses touches noires et blanches, tournant pourtant quelques rares fois, dans des moments de calme, vers la rose qui ne le lâche pas des yeux. Je ne sais comment réagir à ce semblant de romance naissante.

Et enfin, côte à côte, l'épaule l'une contre l'autre Et enfin, côte à côte, l'épaule l'une contre l'autre — celle ne maniant pas l'instrument — se trouve Naruto et moi. Mes doigts glissent sur les cordes, son archer lisse les siennes. Il augmente le rythme, le diminue et je suis aveuglément. Même si le piano est plus mélodieux, même s'ils s'accordent mieux, j'apprécie notre duo, j'apprécie les dissonances et les fausses notes, parce que dans un certain sens, il en faut bien partout. Les autres se taisent autour de nous, seuls nos deux instruments restent, se font entendre.

Une voix me parvient au milieu des notes. Je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient, mais elle demande, tout bas, comme pour ne rien briser.

« Que font-ils ? Ce n'est plus de la musique. »

Il s'agit toujours de musique, bien entendu. Mais le fait est qu'elle nous dépasse, qu'elle passe au-dessus de notre enveloppe physique. Ce n'est que l'expression de nos âmes, rien de plus.

« Ils aiment, tous simplement, répond une seconde voix. »

Oui, il s'agit, à quelques détails près de la même scène qu'en mars. Des personnes jouant des instruments dans un salon, rependant une mélodie aux consonances irlandaises. Mais les musiciens ne sont plus les mêmes, les cœurs battent différemment. Je suis pleinement conscient de ce qui se passe en moi, je suis pleinement conscient de la personne à mes côtés, de sa chaleur contre moi.

Une larme dévale ma joue. Oui, tout est différent. Mais c'est tant mieux.

Après cette séance tout en émotion, Jiraiya arrive rapidement, un plat de riz trop cuit entre les mains. Il coupe court à toutes les émotions qui ont pu me traverser à ce moment-là, sans pour autant les effacer de mon cœur ou de mes propres souvenirs. En déposant ma guitare dans ma chambre, je me dis que nous devrions réitérer ce genre de choses plus souvent.

Lorsque tout le monde est enfin attablé, autour d'une nappe parfaitement blanche et d'un chemin de table rouge parsemé d'étoiles — ma mère n'avait plus de décorations qui ne fassent pas fête — mes deux parents lèvent un verre de jus de fruit, afin de porter à toast et rappeler à tout le monde la raison de leur présence entre nos murs.

« Comme vous devez le savoir, une épreuve a traversé notre famille au mois d'octobre, commence mon père. Avec l'insistance d'Sasuke et mes propres prises de conscience, j'ai fini par avouer à ma femme ce qui pesait sur mes épaules depuis plus de vingt ans. Je n'espérais pas qu'elle le prenne avec le sourire, je n'espérais pas me faire pardonner et pour être honnête avec vous, je pensais que j'allais être chassé de la maison le soir même. Mais, il en fut tout autrement. Oui, Makoto a pleuré, oui, nous avons eu du mal à nous parler pendant les premiers jours, sous les regards presque anéantis de notre fils Itachi. Mais nous ne voulions pas abandonner, laisser tomber vingt ans de mariage et de vie commune pour une erreur de jeune homme effrayé par l'amour. Nous en avons discuté très longuement et elle a fini par me pardonner, décrétant haut et fort qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas continuer à vivre sans moi. J'ai revu cette frêle jeune japonaise, perdue à Londres, cherchant Big Ben au milieu de Picadilly Circus. J'ai entendu à nouveau cet accent anglais à couper au couteau, les regards gênés, les mots murmurés en japonais. J'ai aperçu encore une fois l'éclat dans les yeux noirs lorsque j'ai avoué être à japonais à soixante-quinze pour cent, et maîtriser la langue parfaitement. J'ai revu la Mikoto d'avant, tout en la transposant ici, dans notre maison, avec nos deux fils. Et intérieurement, en la prenant dans mes bras, je me suis dit que j'avais fait le bon choix. »

Ma mère, fixant son mari, a les larmes aux yeux d'émotion. Levant son verre, elle est prête a également prendre la parole, mais se ravise, déclarant qu'elle n'avait rien de plus à ajouter.

« Vous êtes un bel exemple de l'amour qui ne périt pas. Je vous envie de ne pas avoir eu cette chance, intervient Jiraiya, le regard ailleurs et les pupilles brillantes.

— Vous n'avez jamais connu l'amour Jiraiya ? Demande mon père.

— Oh, si, bien sûr que si. Une fois, dans ma jeunesse. Elle était belle, mais on était jeune, alors on ne pouvait rien se promettre. Elle a fait des études d'administration à Kyoto, je suis resté à Konoha pour apprendre la littérature. En revenant ici après l'obtention de son diplôme, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'elle voulait l'épouser. Les études nous avaient séparés et nous ne nous sommes jamais retrouvés. Plus tard, j'ai appris que son futur mari était mort d'une bien horrible façon dans un pays au milieu du désert et de la chaleur. Elle était inconsolable, mais je n'ai jamais profité de sa faiblesse.

— Tu ne m'as jamais raconté cette histoire Papy, dit Naruto en se tournant vers le susnommé.

— Parce qu'elle n'est pas drôle. Cette fille, c'était mon premier amour, avec qui j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon lycée et je n'ai jamais réussi à entièrement l'oublier. Je pensais qu'en te racontant ce qui s'était passé, tu allais subir la même chose. Ce n'est qu'une croyance mal venue, je le sais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Naruto sourit et je comprends très rapidement que c'est à nous de parler. Il attrape ma main sous la table, la serre fort et répond à Jiraiya.

« T'inquiètes papy, ça ne nous arrivera pas. Parce que nous, on va faire nos études dans la même ville. N'est-ce pas Sasuke ? »

Je prends une grande respiration pour me donner du courage. Mes nerfs sont en feu, mon ventre retourné. J'ai peur de la réaction de mes parents.

« C'est vrai. Papa, maman, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Comme vous le savez, je souhaite faire de la littérature en terminant le lycée. Mais je crois que je ne vous ai jamais raconté pourquoi. Il y a deux ans, alors que je m'ennuyais à la bibliothèque, je suis tombé sur de la poésie en français. J'ai tenté de la lire, certains mots ressemblant à l'anglais. Je suis tombé amoureux de la langue. Et lorsque le mois dernier, nous avons fait notre voyage, j'y ai pensé un peu plus sérieusement, avec l'aide de Naruto. Je sais que cela peut paraître fou, que ce ne sera pas simple et qu'il faudra que je travaille énormément, mais je souhaiterais entreprendre des études de littérature française, à Paris. »

Les trois membres de ma famille écarquillent leurs yeux, ne sachant que dire. J'en profite alors pour les rassurer et leur donner de nouvelles informations.

« Je me suis déjà renseigné, je peux avoir des aides, des bourses avec mes excellentes notes. Je pense postuler dans un magasin, ou dans un café pour gagner de l'argent, et ce, dès maintenant. Naruto ferait de même, pendant sa formation et nous louerons un petit studio que nous pourrions nous payer nous-même. Nous partirions en août, l'année prochaine, comme la rentrée est en septembre. Je ne vous demande rien, financièrement parlant. Uniquement votre bénédiction.

— Mais… gamin, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en France toi ? s'adresse Jiraiya au blond.

— Je vais m'engager à l'armée de Terre. Ils recrutent en ce moment même et ont besoin de moi. Avec ma double nationalité, je peux le faire.

— Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas rester au Japon ? Nous avons également une armée ici.

— Oui, mais elle est toute petite, peu importante et peu utilisée. Je ne veux pas être payé à ne rien faire, surtout pas. Et puis, ce pays ne m'a jamais accepté entièrement, moi et ma famille et ne le fera sans doute jamais. Je préfère me rendre utile dans un pays qui veut bien de moi et où je me sentirais à ma place. Mais, Uchiha-san, se tourne-t-il vers mes parents, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que j'influence votre fils. C'est vrai que c'est moi qui aie donné l'idée qu'il m'accompagne en France étudier ses auteurs préférés, mais il a pris la décision lui-même. Il aurait pu me dire non et croyez-moi qu'il en est capable. »

Je hoche la tête pour corroborer ses dires. Plaçant ses doigts entre les miens, le blond continue ses explications à l'intention de mes parents.

« Et ne croyais pas non plus que je vais l'abandonner une fois là-haut, parce que je me serais trouvé un beau petit soldat qui veut comme moi aller se faire trouer la peau à l'autre bout de la terre. Il est hors de question que je devienne comme ça, je peux vous le certifier. J'aime votre fils, plus que moi je crois. Je ne compte pas le quitter. Jamais. »

Je rougis de la tête aux pieds, me tournant très rapidement vers lui. Que vient-il de faire ? Une déclaration devant toute ma famille ? Cela n'est pas dérangeant lorsque nous sommes au creux de ma chambre ou de la sienne, nous faisant des promesses en regardant le ciel bleu au-dessus de nos têtes. C'est la toute première fois qu'il lance quelque chose d'aussi important devant mes parents.

« Je… laissez-nous réfléchir les garçons, finit par dire mon père. C'est beaucoup à digérer en même temps. Et je préfèrerais largement que ce soit de la bonne nourriture préparée par vos soins que vos projets pour le futur. Nous vous en reparlerons, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et… et toi Sakura, que veux-tu faire après avoir obtenu ton diplôme ?

— Devenir médecin dans un hôpital, répond la jeune femme, silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure. »

La conversation glisse alors vers un terrain bien moins glissant. Prétextant avoir besoin d'aide à la cuisine pour apporter l'entrée, je prends le blond à partie en le tirant par le bras. Je dépasse la cuisine pour nous enfermer dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière moi. Je tremble encore de peur et je ne m'en cache même pas.

« J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser quand tu as dit ce que tu as dit. Je… c'est effrayant, cela va vite, peut-être même un peu trop, mais je… j'ai envie de croire en tes mots, j'ai envie de croire qu'ils sont vrais.

— Ils le sont. Je les pensais de mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de toute ma personne. »

Je fonds sur ses lèvres sans plus attendre. Il répond avec ferveur, mais nous nous séparons rapidement, à notre plus grand regret — les autres personnes dans le salon vont se poser des questions quant à notre absence si nous ne réapparaissons pas rapidement.

Le diner commence alors enfin. L'entrée est vite avalée, pendant que je m'occupe de la cuisson de ma viande, essayant de ne pas me déconcentrer par les discussions qui vont bon train dans la pièce à côté — ils profitent du fait que je ne sois pas présent pour parler sur moi. Apportant le plat chaud sans me presser — la sauce est liquide et manque de déborder — avec le riz et les légumes cuits par ma mère, je présente mon poulet comme dans un restaurant gastronomique.

« Voici donc des aiguillettes finement découpées, accompagnées d'une sauce au lait de coco, jus d'ananas et ingrédient secret dont je ne vous révèlerais pas l'identité. J'espère que vos palais en seront ravis. Et bon appétit. »

Je m'occupe du service en souriant, arrosant le riz trop cuit de sauce, pour le plus grand bonheur de Jiraiya — qui nous a avoué lui-même ne pas être bon en cuisine. Les conversations reprennent alors, entrecoupées de compliments sur la qualité de la cuisson de la viande, ou son ingrédient secret — une pointe de saké en réalité. Déposant ses baguettes sur son assiette — celles-ci rebondissent en tintant — mon père se tient le ventre et sourit.

« Ce petit repas était excellent. Merci bien, les enfants. Vous avez fait un excellent travail.

— Je suis désolée de vous couper ainsi, Uchiha-san, mais ce n'est pas encore terminé. Une tarte aux pralines roses vous attend encore, suivie d'une salade de fruits préparée avec soin par Naruto-kun, déclare Sakura en se levant.

— Nous sommes gâtés aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas Mikoto ?

— C'est normal, continue Naruto en l'accompagnant. Il s'agit d'un repas en votre honneur, c'est à nous la génération suivante à prendre soin de vous et de vous gâter, tout comme prendre exemple de votre comportement. Enfin, nous l'avons presque tous fait, n'est-ce pas Itachi, cligne-t-il à l'adresse de mon frère.

— Tu ne crois pas si bien parler, le blond. J'ai également un cadeau pour eux, mais il n'est pas gastronomique. »

Il se lève en disant cela et s'échappe vers sa chambre. Je lève un sourcil, haussant les épaules lorsque mon père me demande silencieusement si je sais quelque chose. Les trois reviennent en même temps, chargés de plat, de saladier et d'une boite longue soigneusement emballée. C'est cette dernière qui m'intéresse et m'intrigue au possible. Pourtant, je reconnais presque immédiatement ce qu'elle doit contenir et je suis certain que mon père, en parfait professionnel, doit également le savoir. Mais, faisant semblant, il ouvre le paquet avec surprise. Là, il dévoile un katana, encore dans son fourreau. La poignée a été finement sculptée dans des feuilles d'or, le fourreau est noir et blanc, comme tressé, tout comme la poignée. La lame brillante, coupante, légère en main — il l'essaie en bonne et due forme. Mon père est plus que surpris. Il est subjugué, n'osant plus le toucher.

« Quand as-tu réalisé ce chef-d'œuvre ?

— J'y travaille depuis plusieurs mois. Je comptais te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire, la semaine prochaine. Je me suis simplement dépêché pour le terminer dans les temps. Tu m'as bien formé, papa. »

J'apprendrais plus tard que ce katana est le tout premier forgé entièrement par mon frère, ce qui explique ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Mon fils, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. Tu deviens, dès ce jour, salarié à part entière dans notre petite entreprise et non mon apprenti. Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras ouvrir une annexe, nous t'aiderons. »

Itachi écarquille les yeux, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à temps de compliments et à cette reconnaissance de ses compétences. Sakura, déposant son plat sur la table, s'autorise un geste vers l'épaule de mon frère, qui se veut doux et affectueux. Il rougit, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers mon père, comprenant enfin de quoi il est question.

« Vous m'offrez mon indépendance ?

— Exact. Tu es libre de quitter la boutique pour fonder la tienne, comme tu es libre de partir de cette maison. Nous ne te chassons aucunement, mais sache que tu as désormais entièrement le choix. »

Je souris, avant de surprendre les deux pupilles noires de mon frère dans les miennes. Il cherche mon approbation, connaissant ma peur panique qu'il me laisse tout seul dans cette maison. Mais depuis septembre, les données ont changé. Je ne suis plus seul, il n'est plus avec cette… Konan. Je repense à ce dont nous avons discuté avec Sakura avant que n'entrions dans le magasin. Il faut que je le laisse partir, comme moi je le ferais après le mois d'avril. L'oiseau doit quitter son nit pour mieux y revenir.

« Je suis extrêmement heureux pour toi, _ani_. Tu avances, tu t'accomplis. Ne fais pas attention à moi, vis sans attendre.

— C'est beau ce que tu dis, _ototo._

— Je ne suis pas littéraire pour rien. Mes mots sont mes amis, je les manie avec joie et sais les faire chanter. Même si cette phrase sonne incroyablement prétentieuse.

— Tu l'as toujours été – prétentieux je veux dire. Mais j'y suis habitué. »

Je ne prends pas cette réplique comme un reproche et continue à sourire. Le ventre de Naruto gargouille et nous rappelle à des besoins bien plus terre à terre que celui de l'approbation des membres de sa famille.

« Bon, cette tarte a l'air délicieuse. Et si nous la goûtions, commence ma mère, une pelle à dessert en main. Sakura, tu m'aides pour la distribution ? »

La jeune femme attrape donc les assiettes de chaque personne et ma mère dépose les parts à l'intérieur. Elles continuent ainsi avec des coupelles pour la salade de fruits — le jus pourrait gâcher la tarte. Armé d'une fourchette, je découpe un petit bout de la pâte brisée, ainsi que de la génoise rose la recouvrant. Les saveurs de la praline se déversent dans ma bouche, agrémentées d'amande et de noisette. Je ne comprends pas comment cela peut être aussi bon.

« Sakura-chan, tu es la reine de ce gâteau. C'est un pur délice, s'exclame Naruto, une main en l'air.

— Et je le rejoins dans cette expression de sa joie gastronomique. Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, sans vouloir t'offenser, maman.

— Merci, les garçons, cela me touche énormément. »

Mais le plus surpris d'entre nous n'est pas le blond ou même moi, mais Itachi. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarde, à intervalles très réguliers, la tarte et sa cuisinière, n'en croyant pas ses papilles. Celle-ci rit d'abord, avant de rougir et de s'enfoncer dans son siège, mal à l'aise. Dans le même état qu'elle — ce n'est toujours pas simple — je préfère regarder ailleurs et goûter la salade de fruits.

La goutte de rhum versée s'accorde parfaitement avec le jus des fruits qui baignent dans le saladier. Appréciant l'ananas et la mangue, malgré le fait qu'ils ne poussent pas sur le sol japonais, je me laisse embarquer vers les tropiques, les cocotiers et la détente sur la plage. Les formes soigneusement découpées par mon petit-ami rajoutent un nouveau plaisir à cette dégustation et je lui fais savoir, priant pour que personne ne me regarde. Me penchant vers sa joue, je l'embrasse rapidement et glisse dans ses oreilles.

« Excellente, cette salade. N'oublie pas la recette, j'en ferais bien mon ordinaire lorsque nous ne serons que tous les deux.

— Tu me fais ton poulet, je te fais mes fruits. Chacun cuisinera pour l'autre. »

Je hoche la tête, m'éloignant de lui et croisant le regard brillant de ma mère. Elle m'a vu, c'est certain, mais ne dira rien. Je la remercie d'un imperceptible hochement de tête.

Nous débarrassons en cœur, mais ne nous battons pas pour la vaisselle. Le _wahsing machine_ fut désigné, heureusement pour nous. Sortant un jeu de société dont j'ai oublié le nom, mon père propose une fin de soirée tintée de rires, de joie et de hurlements désapprobateurs sur le manque de clarté des réponses données. Étant donné la dose de saké ingurgitée par Jiraiya — il ne tient définitivement pas l'alcool — nous lui proposons d'élire domicile sur le canapé, une bassine bleue à côté de lui en cas d'accident. Sakura et Itachi s'envolent vers la chambre de ce dernier avant que nous ayons le temps de faire la moindre remarque. Je prie pour qu'il ne fasse rien ce soir, ma chambre n'étant pas si loin de la leur — mais en parallèle, je dois appliquer cette prière pour mon propre couple.

Je me déshabille donc sans aucune arrière-pensée, me glissant dans mes draps avec plaisir, bientôt rejoint par Naruto, la peau chaude contre la mienne, froide. Regardant les étoiles à travers le toit de ma serre que je n'ai fermé, je murmure, sachant qu'il m'écoute.

« Cette soirée était très intéressante. Pas de cris, pas de regards noirs, des bonnes nouvelles et des annonces. J'en veux plus comme celles-ci, assurément.

— C'était une vraie soirée familiale. J'ai bien aimé battre Jiraiya et tes parents au Trivial Poursuite. C'était totalement grisant.

— Tu veux dire que _je_ les batte. C'est grâce à ma culture et mes connaissances que nous avons gagné, et uniquement à cela, dis-je, franchement arrogant. »

Un coussin arrive sur mon visage pour toute réponse. En me débarrassant de lui, je me retrouve avec un poids sur le corps ; le blond est à califourchon sur moi, récupérant son arme pour un futur assaut.

« Hep, je ne te permets pas ! dit-il, oubliant de chuchoter. »

Attrapant le second oreiller sous ma nuque, j'entreprends de me défendre en bonne et due forme. Nous tentons de ne rire pas trop fort, sans grande réussite. Se fatiguant, Naruto abandonne la bataille pour m'embrasser, se penchant vers mes lèvres avec délice. Le tout est très doux, ayant très bien compris qu'il ne se passerait rien ce soir. Descendant de mon buste, il s'allonge à nouveau à mes côtés, plaçant ses chaudes mains contre mon torse, se levant et s'abaissant en rythme.

« J'aime bien t'observer respirer, dit-il, la voix faible. Parce que j'ai toujours l'impression d'être coincé dans un de ces rêves que je faisais au mois de mars, pensant que tu répondrais à mes étranges sentiments. Parfois, je me dis que tu n'es qu'une projection de mon esprit. Et puis, je t'observe respirer et je sais que tu es réel. Alors ça me rassure, parce que je me dis que je ne suis pas seul. Je l'ai trop été, je crois, et ça me rendrait fou de l'être à nouveau. »

Caressant délicatement ses cheveux et le côté gauche de son crâne, je murmure :

« Tu ne le seras pas. Tant que tu seras à côté de moi, tu ne seras pas tout seul. Je te le promets. »

Cette belle phrase sonne également en écho dans mon cœur. Je sais que s'il est avec moi, je ne ressentirais pas non plus les affres de la solitude. Moi non plus, je n'en veux plus.

« Vraiment ? Tu me le promets ?

— Oui. Plus de juillet où je n'étais sûr de rien. Pas de disputes inutiles. Plus de pleurs cachés ou de questions effrayantes. Juste nous deux. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Ce mois de novembre est sans doute le mois le plus calme de mon année complète. Pas de drame, pas de retournement de situation, pas de sœur cachée. La vie s'écoule lentement et sans embuches. Les examens se profilent à l'horizon, mais je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire, je suis certain d'être à nouveau premier — qui pourrait me dépasser et obtenir les quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cent qui m'ont toujours échappé ? Alors, profitant de ce temps offert par mes compétences élevées, j'aide Naruto en mathématiques où certains pans du programme pèchent encore. Madara-sensei n'est pas calmé, Orochimaru-sensei s'intéresse désormais plus à notre avenir qu'à nous lancer des piques. Les seuls moments sans calme sont aux pauses, où les deux commères derrière nous, celles-là mêmes qui colportaient des rumeurs sur notre compte, font le plein de ragots. Ne pouvant malheureusement pas fermer mes oreilles sans devoir m'obliger à lâcher mon stylo et abandonner mes occupations, je suis _obligé_ d'écouter ce qu'elles ont à dire. Elles parlent de Hyuuga qui a encore changé de petit-ami, de séries qu'elles ont regardées ensemble, de deux deuxième année qui semblent être ensemble, aux vues de leur façon de se tenir – je ne sais pas comment elles peuvent conclure pareille chose, mais soit. C'est en entendant un prénom que je connais bien que je me retourne tout à fait et écoute sans me cacher.

« Apparemment, Sai-kun aurait tenté de faire une déclaration devant Haruno-chan, mais elle l'a repoussé en lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à aller s'acheter une nouvelle personnalité avant de paraître à nouveau devant lui.

— Je ne comprends pas cette fille. Il est plutôt mignon, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'a jeté ? Il les lui faut tous ? Elle monopolise déjà Uchiha-kun et Uzumaki-kun et je suis certaine que c'est elle qui les a mis ensemble. »

Je soupire, presque lassé. Je suis totalement pour l'imagination ; elle a été, à l'instar du ciel, ma seule amie pendant des années. Mais il ne faut pas trop en avoir et inventer des histoires aussi abracadabrantes. Fixant les quatre pupilles qui continuent à colporter des ragots sur ma meilleure amie, je me racle la gorge pour qu'elles s'intéressent à moi et ouvre la bouche.

« Vous devriez écrire un livre, mes chères. Avec une pareille imagination, vous pourriez faire fureur, j'en suis certain. Par contre, ne tentez jamais de devenir journaliste sérieuse, on ne croirait jamais. Sérieusement ? Sakura-chan, dans le même panier que Hyuuga ? Vous ne la connaissez pas, vous n'avez jamais parlé avec elle et vous ne faites que parler dans son dos, une activité que vous devez sans doute apprécier, puisque vous faites cela à chaque pause. Je vous avoue que j'aimerais continuer à vous descendre, mais je m'adonnerais à une pratique — le harcèlement ici — que j'exècre au plus haut point. Avec ce que vous faites, aux yeux et oreilles de tous, vous participez à cela. C'est avec des rumeurs que tout commence.

— On ne t'a rien demandé Uchiha. Tu n'as qu'à pas nous écouter et mettre de la musique, comme Uzumaki. On fait ce qu'on veut, tu ne nous empêcheras pas de parler sur les sujets qui nous plaisent, répond l'une d'entre elle, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

— Je sais que je ne peux rien faire. C'est désolant. »

Je me retourne sur ces mots, décidant de ne pas leur donner plus d'importance. Écoutant sans vraiment le vouloir leur conseil, je rapproche ma table de celle de Naruto et lui emprunte subtilement l'un de ses écouteurs. Il hausse un sourcil et je lui fais savoir que je lui expliquerais plus tard. Me laissant glisser dans l'électronique de la musique du blond, je me dis qu'il me tarde de quitter ce lycée.

 _De : Sakura_

 _Objet : Brrrrr_

 _Le froid, la neige, la glace et un bon chocolat chaud, qu'est-ce que ça vous dit ?_

 _*roulement de tambour*_

 _La patinoire ! Vous, mes chers meilleurs amis, êtes cordialement invités à venir avec moi, ainsi que de nombreux amis de notre ancien collège au blond et à moi, à vous rendre, en cet avant-dernier samedi du mois de novembre, à vous rendre à la patinoire de la belle ville de Konoha._

Je souris, détournant le regard de mon téléphone pour croiser celui de mon petit-ami. Il écarquille les yeux, avant d'étirer ses lèvres, me montrant ses dents.

« Ça fait des années que je ne les ai pas vus… ils sont tous partis dans un autre lycée, à l'autre bout de la ville, pour les clubs ou les options. Tu verras ils sont vraiment sympas, pas du tout comme Gaara. Tu t'entendras bien avec Shikamaru, il passe son temps allongé sur le toit à regarder les nuages et à dormir. Oh, et Kiba, j'espère qu'il a toujours ses chiens. Ils sont vraiment trop mignons. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins qu'on y aille ? finit-il tout de même par demander.

— Pas du tout. Je suis intrigué par tes vieux amis et aimerais en savoir plus sur le toi d'avant moi. Et je n'ai jamais été à la patinoire de Konoha, ce sera une première.

— Ha bon ? Même pas quand tu étais petit ?

— Non, mes parents ne sont pas très à l'aise avec le froid et Itachi non plus. Nous préférons nous retrouver dans un café, un chocolat chaud ou un café entre les mains, plus que de glisser à l'extérieur. Mais il faut bien que je brise cette chaine en étant le premier de ma famille à enfiler des patins.

— Et si tu tombes, je serais là pour te rattraper, glisse-t-il, m'embrassant le sommet du crâne pour me remercier. »

Je tape alors rapidement sur l'écran, en réponse à la rose.

Nous en sommes tous les deux.

Au fil des mois, je me suis rendu compte de l'illogisme du temps. Lorsque nous sommes dans une destination paradisiaque ou dans un pays de rêve, les minutes se transforment très rapidement en secondes. Mais, en parfaite opposition et pour compenser cela, les minutes se muent en heures lorsque notre professeur de mathématiques, décrétant que nous sommes en retard sur le programme, décide de nous prendre cent vingt minutes dans notre programme, un vendredi soir. Hurlant, tuant des craies en les faisant crisser sur le tableau noir, il semble plus énervé que jamais.

« Uchiha, arrêtez de regarder ailleurs. Je suis en train de vous parler, auriez-vous l'extrême gentillesse de me répondre ?

— Votre équation est fasse monsieur. Alors je ne peux pas vous donner un bon résultat. Vous n'êtes réellement pas fait pour les factorisations. Regardez ce f de x. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a un léger problème avec lui ? »

Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi arrogant de toute ma scolarité. Je me transforme en professeur, faisant la leçon à son élève et le reprenant sur ses erreurs au tableau. Je me surprends moi-même, à vrai dire. S'il ne m'envoie pas chez la sous-directrice, je pourrais m'estimer heureux.

« Prenez vos affaires et dégagez de ma classe. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne veux plus vous voir ici. Je n'en peux plus de votre suffisante vis-à-vis de moi. Vous avez peut-être d'excellentes notes, mais êtes le seul être vivant dans tout ce pays à avoir un comportement aussi exécrable.

— Ne m'oubliez pas, m'sieur, intervient Naruto, se levant et riant. Moi aussi, je suis insupportable. Ça doit être parce que je suis à demi-français… et pour toi Sasuke, ça doit ton quart de sang anglais. Nous les européens, on est des dévergondés qui ne savent pas se tenir.

— Uzumaki, vous voulez également être mis dehors ?

— Je n'en demandais pas tant, mais d'accord, avec joie. Bonne fin de soirée monsieur, glisse-t-il en faisant une petite révérence devant la porte. »

Me faisant violence pour ne pas éclater de rire, je le suis, sans un regard vers Madara-sensei, dont les cheveux longs semblent encore plus dressés sur son crâne que d'habitude, lui donnant réellement l'allure d'un hérisson. Lorsque les deux panneaux de bois se ferment derrière nous, nous nous fixons quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Jouant avec le bruit, ne nous occupant pas de déranger nos camarades — les autres classes ont terminé depuis longtemps déjà. Nous faisons un _hight five_ qui claque dans le couloir silencieux, avant de s'attraper la main et de nous en aller, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je crois que cette heure de maths était la meilleure de toute l'année. Si j'avais pu, je t'aurais embrassé tout net. »

Je rougis et lui attrape la cravate. Le ramenant contre moi, je colle très rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le tout ne dure que quelques secondes.

« Maintenant, c'est fait, dis-je, souriant mystérieusement. »

Il me cogne l'épaule de la sienne pour toute réponse, avant de claquer des doigts et de se tourner vers moi.

« Au fait, Jiraiya vous invite à la maison pour le truc le plus génial de tous les temps.

— Oh ? Cela devient une habitude de nous retrouver chez toi le vendredi soir. J'aime beaucoup cette petite routine qui s'est installée. Cela montre que nos familles nous acceptent, je trouve.

— Oui et attends, il a prévu une raclette ! Une _raclette._ C'est _le_ plat à manger à plusieurs. C'est plein de fromage et de pommes de terre, très français. Mais ton père devrait aimer. Est-ce que je peux lui demander moi-même ?

— Après toi, dis-je en composant le numéro de la boutique, où ils doivent être à cette heure-ci. »

Je lui donne mon téléphone portable, ayant d'abord mis le haut-parleur. Il le verrouille le temps de passer au-dessus de la grille du lycée et commence l'appel dès que je suis passé.

« _Sasuke ? Il y a un problème à la maison ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

— Bonjour, Uchiha-san, c'est Naruto à l'appareil.

— _Naruto ? Sasuke a un problème ? Que fais-tu avec son téléphone ?_

— Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas, il se porte comme un charme. En fait, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me prêter son portable pour vous appeler. Mon parrain organise une soirée raclette à la maison et aimerait que vous veniez la déguster avec nous. Si vous êtes disponible, bien entendu.

— _Raclette ? Comme ce plat français venant des montagnes ? Avec la charcuterie ? Le fromage coulant ? Le gras et le bonheur ?_

— C'est exactement ça ! Alors, vous êtes des nôtres ?

— _Mikoto, Itachi, nous dinons chez les Uzumaki ce soir. Préparez votre ventre, il va exploser ! Compte sur nous, mon petit Naruto. Et merci d'avoir pensé à nous._

 _—_ Oh, vous savez, je vous aime bien. Vous êtes de chouettes parents, même si parfois vous faites des erreurs, comme toutes les personnes sur cette Terre. Vous avez élevé quelqu'un de bien, de génial même. Et puis mon parrain vous adore, vous êtes ses seuls amis. Comme l'a dit votre fils avant que je vous appelle, c'est une très bonne routine que nous avons de nous retrouver le vendredi soir.

— _Exactement. Eh bien, dis à Jiraiya que nous serons là dans une heure, le temps de fermer boutique et d'arriver. J'en salive d'avance ! »_

Il raccroche et Naruto me tend mon téléphone, attrapant mon bras au même moment, m'incitant à redémarrer.

« Allez, viens, on essaie d'arriver avant eux ! »

« Papy ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pull ? Ces quoi ces couleurs qui ne vont pas ensemble ? Et cette musique affreusement clichée ?

— Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais ton père et ta mère aimaient particulièrement les raclettes. Ta mère avait ramené de son pays de la musique montagnarde ringarde, des pulls tricotés par sa grand-mère et une excellente ambiance. Je me devais de faire de même pour cette première raclette de l'année, tout simplement.

— Tu veux effrayer les Uchiha ? Qu'ils s'enfuient à toutes jambes et ne reviennent jamais ?

— Non, mais… »

Il se fait couper par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Se levant du sofa sur lequel nous étions assis, le vieil homme va ouvrir, ses chaussettes chaudes glissant sur le parquet.

« Bienvenue en Savoie, Futaku ! Très belle robe Mikoto, je suis certain que les clients ont dû craquer pour toi. Entrez, entrez, il fait froid. Votre ainé n'est pas là ?

— Rendez-vous avec sa petite copine pour fêter leur un mois ensemble. Il s'excuse d'avance, d'ailleurs.

— Oh, pas de problème. Qu'elle vive la jeunesse ! »

Nous nous levons afin d'aller saluer mes parents, toujours dans l'entrée. Nous nous interrogeons mutuellement sur nos journées avant que la faim ne se fasse sentir.

« À ce propos Jiraiya, très belle décoration et ambiance. J'ai l'impression de revivre mon enfance, lorsque j'allais skier dans les Alpes avec mes parents et mon frère.

— Tu as déjà mangé de la raclette Papa ?

— Des dizaines. C'est un pur délice.

— Et si nous nous installions, pour pouvoir le découvrir par nous-mêmes, propose ma mère. »

Autour d'une table ronde que je n'avais jamais vue — il s'agit en effet de la table de terrasse rentrée pour l'occasion — nous attend un appareil carré, avec différentes fentes pour y faire chauffer des poêlons. Il est déjà en train de chauffer, comme nous pouvons le voir avec la résistance qui rougeoie.

« Alors pour les novices en la matière, je vais faire passer deux plats. La charcuterie et le fromage. Vous vous servez comme vous l'entendez, vous goutez à tout ou non et vous faites passer à votre voisin avec le sourire. Bon appétit tout le monde ! »

Les conversations débutent, évoquant les actualités. Un pont s'est écroulé dans une ville au Sud et menace de faire tomber les bâtiments alentours, les élections aux États-Unis, la météo des prochains jours. Naruto et moi participons activement, apportant nos points de vue et débattant sur ces derniers. J'essaie de ne pas penser à la semaine dernière et l'annonce faite à ce moment-là. Mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils réfléchiraient et cela fait déjà une semaine. Pour ne pas être pressant, je n'en ai pas parlé à la maison, mais l'attente est de plus en plus forte.

« D'ailleurs, cette petite réunion me rappelle celle de la semaine dernière. Vous attendez une réponse les garçons, je me doute, commence ma mère.

— Ça n'a pas été facile, continue mon père. Mais nous te faisons confiance Sasuke. Nous savons que tu es entièrement capable de prendre de bonne décision. Et à nos yeux, celle-ci en est une. Nous ne comprenons pas tout, ni même où cela peut te mener, mais nous croyons en toi et c'est l'essentiel. Nous croyons en vous. Par contre, en ce qui concerne l'aspect pécuniaire de cette décision, n'attends pas d'aide de notre part. Tu décides de partir alors que tu peux tout à fait rester ici, tu te débrouilles pour te faire vivre. Nous ne t'abandonnons pas totalement, mais n'espère pas pouvoir vivre dans l'opulence. Partir à l'étranger, cela demande des sacrifices.

— Vous êtes d'accord pour que j'aille faire mes études en France ?

— Nous sommes d'accord. Tant que tu es capable de subvenir à tes besoins, nous t'encouragerons. »

Je me tourne vivement vers Naruto, dont le ciel d'été est plus brillant que jamais. Il me fixe, les yeux écarquillés. Nous pensons sans doute à la même chose — cette envie qui pourrait prendre jusqu'aux tripes —, mais ne faisons que, discrètement bien entendu, nous prendre les mains sous la table.

« C'est moi où la nouvelle ne semble vous faire ni chaud ni froid ? intervient Jiraiya.

— Euh, comment dire, se décide à répondre Naruto, on est super content. Vraiment super content. C'est la fête dans nos crânes. Sauf que par respect pour vous et parce que nous sommes en train de manger, nous n'allons pas nous sauter dessus devant vos yeux, ébahis. Mais croyez-moi et je crois ne pas m'avancer en parler au nom d'Sasuke, c'est l'une des meilleures nouvelles qu'on nous a annoncé. »

Je rougis, baissant la tête, gênant par cette vérité quelque peu compliquée à dire. Il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais eu d'effusion de sentiment devant mes parents et quelques très petites devant Jiraiya, principalement lorsque nous étions en vacances ensemble. Reportant mon attention vers les pommes de terre, je propose d'en éplucher certaines, le temps que le fromage cuise. Comprenant ce que j'essaie de faire, les autres membres de la tablée reprennent un sujet de discussion bien moins gênant pour mes joues.

Le repas se finit autour d'un jeu de société et de quelques biscuits à l'anis — un véritable délice. Le propriétaire de la maison propose un petit air de jazz pour accompagner nos réflexions dans cet étrange Cluedo, dont personne ne semble trouver le coupable.

« Mademoiselle Rose, dans la salle de bain, avec du poison, énoncé-je, vérifiant mes propres indices et les croix sur la feuille prévue à cet effet. »

Personne ne me montre une carte et tentant de ne rien laisser paraître, j'entreprends pour mon prochain tour de me diriger vers le lieu où la réponse se trouve. Malheureusement, je suis talonné par mon père, qui sait décidément trop bien lire en moi et a deviné que j'avais deviné. Il me suit donc, espérant sans doute être discret sans réellement l'être.

Finalement, ce n'est pas moi qui entre dans cette fameuse pièce le premier, mais mon aimable mère, qui a admirablement bien caché son jeu. J'écarquille les yeux lorsque son petit poing se serre et qu'elle effectue un geste de victoire. Mon père, en bon perdant, félicite sa femme. Croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, je la fixe, le regard noir.

« Je suis désolée fils, mais ce n'est pas à un vieux singe que l'on apprend à faire la grimace. J'ai toujours eu un excellent sens de la déduction et je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, malgré le fait que tu penses le contraire. Tu as hérité de ça, d'ailleurs. »

Nous rangeons le jeu et mes bouderies s'effacent rapidement — je vais jusqu'à congratuler ma mère pour son esprit très clair. D'un regard, elle me fait comprendre que ce n'est rien. Estimant que nous avons bien participé au rangement de la cuisine, nous nous envolons vers la chambre du blond. Lorsque la porte est fermée et que je suis presque certain que l'on ne nous entend plus, je lâche un cri de joie pour la toute première fois de ma vie.

« T'es pas bien à hurler comme ça ? Tu veux réveiller tous les pâtés de maisons ?

— Justement, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Je déborde de joie et je me retiens depuis trop longtemps. De plus, j'ai toujours rêvé de hurler. Cela ne t'ait pas réservé. »

Il sourit à ma réponse et se rapproche de moi.

« Ça aussi, ça fait depuis tout à l'heure que je me retiens de le faire. »

Il ramène mon visage contre le sien et m'embrasse sans plus de cérémonie. Je me laisse faire, répondant avec ferveur, disant à ma manière que je pense exactement la même chose. Nous déplaçant à petits pas, nous glissons vers le lit où nous échouons douloureusement. Nous rions en gémissant — ce qui est un mélange étrange. Fixant le plafond et jouant avec mes mains en l'air, je reprends mon souffle, le corps de Naruto collé au mien. Celui-ci murmure, proche de mes oreilles.

« Tu te rends compte… nous deux, rien que nous deux, à Paris… Et pas que pour un mois, pour bien plus longtemps…

— Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Mais il me tarde d'admirer à nouveau le ciel de Paris.

— Tu sais que c'est le même qu'ici au moins ?

— Bien entendu. Mais il a une saveur différente. Une saveur de liberté. »

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il faut pour aller dans une patinoire ? C'est une blague ? D'ailleurs, si c'en est une, il faudra que je te donne des cours, ton humour est mauvais. »

Cette interrogation pleine d'incompréhension provient de la bouche de Naruto, alors que nous sommes chez moi, les deux portes de mon armoire ouvertes, regardant l'intérieur comme deux chasseurs de trésor en quête d'une pierre précieuse.

« Non. Dois-je te rappeler que je n'y suis jamais allé ?

— Bah non, je m'en souviens de ça. Mais toi qui es si intelligent, tu ne sais pas comme t'habiller pour aller sur une surface d'eau gelée ?

— Non. Je n'ai pas la science infuse, malheureusement pour toi. Donc tu comptes m'aider ou continuer à te moquer de moi ? »

Il attrape un jeans solide bleu, un gros pull à mailles taupe, un t-shirt pour mettre en dessous, de grosses chaussettes, bonnet, écharpe et gants. J'ai l'impression qu'il connaît mieux le contenu de mon armoire que moi.

« Tu enfiles ça et je pense que ça sera bon. J'ai l'impression d'être ton frère, c'est assez drôle.

— C'est pour toutes les fois où j'ai eu l'impression de te materner, dis-je, me voulant drôle. »

Il me tire la langue pour toute réponse et je lève les yeux au ciel, cette action corroborant mes dires. Un véritable enfant. Lui demandant de se retourner le temps que je change de vêtement, il me fait rougir et me braquer en affirmant haut et fort qu'il m'a déjà vu sans vêtement et que ce n'est pas le moment pour faire le pudique.

« En plus, tu n'es clairement pas hideux à regarder, alors crois-moi que je ne vais pas gêner. »

Je me dépêche pour me cacher sous une bonne couche de laine et de jeans et ne fais aucune remarque quant à ce qu'il vient d'énoncer. Avant que je quitte la chambre, un sac sur les épaules et fin prêt, il dépose, par l'arrière, sa tête contre mon épaule.

« Tu sais, on va bientôt vivre ensemble, tu n'as plus à être gêné de ce genre de phrase. Surtout que je ne fais que dire la stricte vérité. »

Me retournant afin de lui faire face, je laisse tomber mon crâne et le reste de mon corps contre la naissance de ses épaules — je profite du fait qu'il soit plus grand que moi. Je suis toujours aussi rouge.

« Tu me rends mal à l'aise alors que j'apprécie lorsque tu me sors de pareilles répliques. C'est juste que… je ne peux pas contrôler mon rythme cardiaque et mon sang circulant dans mes veines. J'ai également l'impression que tu me prends pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

— Oh là, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est quoi cette crise ? Bien sûr que tu es tel que je te décris ! D'ailleurs, parfois, je n'ai plus les mots pour parler de toi, ce qui veut dire que tu es même mieux. Alors reprends contenance et allons-y. »

Il agrémente tout ceci d'un baiser sur la joue, pendant que je me relève de mon étrange position.

« Oublie pas un truc, teme. Je suis raide dingue de toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Okay ? »

Et dans un rire, il sort de ma chambre, me laissant figé, rougissant, le cœur tentant de battre des records de vitesse de rythme, un sourire flottant sur le visage.

Nous prenons le train pour nous rendre à l'une des patinoires de Konoha, dans le centre. Regardant la fenêtre, le blond saute sur son siège, euphémisme du manque de patience qui l'anime. Il babille comme un jeune enfant faisant sa toute première sortie en compagnie de ses parents.

« Je ne les ai pas revus depuis l'entrée en première année ! Sakura-chan est tout simplement un génie. Pas aussi géniale que toi, mais presque. Tu verras, ils sont géniaux. Et…

— C'est la troisième fois que tu répètes un dérivé de génie dans la même phrase. Je crois que l'excitation te fait perdre ton vocabulaire. C'est drôle à écouter, le coupé-je.

— Tu vas les adorer, j'en suis certain, continue-t-il sans se rendre compte que je viens de parler.

— Est-ce qu'ils savent pour nous deux ? demandé-je subitement, l'appréhension filant dans mes veines.

— Oui, je leur ai dit sur notre petit groupe Facebook. Attends, je vais te retrouver mon message, dit-il en tapant sur son téléphone. »

Il me tend l'objet où une conversation s'ouvre. Plusieurs noms inconnus apparaissent, avant que je finisse par reconnaître la photo du blond, souriant – je me souviens d'elle, elle date d'août et c'est moi qui l'est prise.

 _Naruto : C'est top que vous veniez les gars (et la fille !)_

 _Kiba : De même pour toi, mec. D'ailleurs, Sakura-chan nous a dit que tu n'étais pas seul. Quelqu'un à nous à nous présenter le blond ?_

 _Naruto : Oui, oui, c'est mon copain ! Il s'appelle Sasuke, et je suis presque sûr que vous alliez l'adorer. )_

 _Tenten : Oooooh, je ne savais pas que tu étais casé ! C'est génial, super contente pour toi (et pressée de rencontrer l'heureux élu)._

 _Neji : C'est cool mec._

 _Shikamaru : J'approuve ce qu'ils viennent de dire._

J'écarquille les yeux, abasourdi. Ils n'ont pas fait une seule remarque sur le fait que je sois un _copain_ et non une _copine._ C'est l'une des premières fois qu'on m'accepte avant de me connaître — hormis lorsque nous l'avons annoncé à la rose en mai.

« Tu vois, ils t'aiment déjà ! Mes amis ne se prennent pas la tête pour savoir avec qui je sors. Tant que je suis heureux — et je le suis — ils le sont aussi. On formait un petit groupe avec Sakura au collège. On était un peu bruyants comme élèves, mais c'était le bon temps. La dernière fois que je les ai revus, c'était lors de l'enterrement de mes parents. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de se réjouir de se retrouver…

— Mais désormais, tout ceci est derrière toi et tu peux sortir à nouveau avec eux, complété-je.

— Oui ! Et c'est génial que tu sois là avec moi, d'ailleurs. »

Je souris pour toute réponse, me focalisant à nouveau sur le ciel, déposant le téléphone du blond contre ma cuisse. Il se déplace latéralement — les passagers en face de nous froncent les sourcils — et vient se placer à côté de moi. Rangeant son objet personnel dans sa poche, il laisse tomber sa tête contre mon épaule. Bien qu'heureux de le recevoir contre moi, je glisse.

« Naruto, tu sais que l'on nous regarde ?... Nous sommes en public…

— Et alors ? Ils ont qu'à regarder le paysage, si ça ne leur plait pas. J'ai bien le droit de vivre, non ? Marre de se cacher pour plaire aux yeux de certains, pour être dans la convenance et tout ce qui s'en suit. »

Il dit ces mots en fixant le couple en face de nous — cela-même qui avaient froncé les sourcils en nous voyant installés ainsi. Ils émettent une sorte d'onomatopée pompeuse et se détournent de nous, dégoûtés et fermés d'esprit. Heureusement pour eux — si je puis dire — notre station est annoncée dans les haut-parleurs et nous nous levons. Mon petit-ami attrape ma main, aux yeux et vues de tous, avant de sortir, un grand sourire inscrit sur les lèvres. Malgré celui-ci, je sais qu'il est touché par le regard de ces gens. Je le suis aussi. Ne pas accepter l'amour est quelque chose que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais comprendre.

La patinoire est éloignée de moins d'un kilomètre de marche de la station de train et nous nous y rendons d'un bon rythme, les mains toujours liées. Partageant une paire d'écouteurs — il a oublié les siens chez lui — nous écoutons une musique rythmée d'un groupe que je semble connaître. Nous sommes, de ce fait, collés l'un à l'autre, ce qui ne saurait me déplaire, bien au contraire. Le bâtiment, rectangulaire à souhait et parfaitement gigantesque nous accueille de sa couleur blanche, qui accompagne le ciel, jouant sur les coloris gris. Frissonnant de froid, je presse le pas — emmenant alors Naruto avec moi dans ma marche — et entre dans le complexe. Je reconnais immédiatement Sakura, entourée d'une belle bande de garçons et d'une seule fille.

« Ah, Sasuke-kun, content de te voir enfin. On a failli vous attendre, commence-t-elle, sarcastique.

— Tu essaies toi aussi de me prendre mes répliques, croyant que je ne m'en rende pas compte ? Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Naruto lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, le sarcasme est un art qui n'est pas à la portée de tous. Mais passons. Comptes-tu me présenter ?

— Oui oui, avec plaisir ! Donc voici Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun, Neji-kun et la seconde fille de notre groupe, Tenten-chan. Désolée tout le monde, j'en ai oublié vos noms de famille.

— Oh, tu sais, Saku-chan, on a toujours eu l'habitude de nous appeler directement par nos prénoms, à force de fréquenter le blond, commence un brun aux cheveux hirsutes et au visage presque animal.

— Et le connaissant, enchaîne un second, les cheveux en catogan —il ressemble légèrement à Itachi — et les yeux d'un gris affolant, il va continuer à le faire, même si nous nous sommes éloignés depuis notre entrée au lycée. Mais si cela te gêne, tu peux m'appeler Hyuuga-kun.

— Ta sœur ne se nommerait pas Hinata par tout hasard ? demandé-je, tentant de cacher ma surprise d'entendre à nouveau ce nom.

— Si. Je vois que tu as eu le malheur de la rencontrer. Je m'excuse pour elle, elle est jeune, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait.

— C'est un phénomène cette fille, continue le troisième, les cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, les yeux hagards, presque perdus. Je crois qu'elle a tenté de tous nous draguer, les uns après les autres. Et lorsqu'elle voyait que l'on était insensibles, elle a décrété qu'elle nous détestait. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment elle peut être ta sœur, Neji. Vous êtes comme le jour et la nuit tous les deux. »

Je fixe les deux pupilles grises comme si j'étais attiré vers elles. Elles sont déstabilisantes au plus haut point.

« Chéri, je crois que Sasuke-kun a du mal avec tes yeux, commence une brunette à deux tresses et aux lunettes bien rondes. Il n'arrive pas à les lâcher.

— Oh, je suis désolé, répond le frère d'Hinata. C'est une vieille technique pour déstabiliser les personnes qui pourraient m'aborder. Ce ne sont que des lentilles très opaques, mes yeux sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus brun en dessous.

— C'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'avais pas à te regarder ainsi. »

Nous continuons à nous lancer quelques mots polis de présentation, lorsqu'enfin Naruto débarque, deux tickets en mains et un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés. Vous auriez pu m'attendre au moins, que je fasse les présentations en bonne et due forme.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas le blond, commence le dénommé Kiba-kun, Saku-chan a déjà tout fait. D'ailleurs, maintenant que vous avez vos billets, il me tarde d'aller glisser sur la glace. »

Sans nous attendre, il se dirige vers les vestiaires, clamant à qui veut l'entendre qu'il est le meilleur sur patin. Lui emboitant le pas, Naruto réplique en se désignant lui-même. N'entrant pas dans cette compétition légèrement puérile, je me place aux côtés de Sakura pour engager la conversation avec elle.

« Excusez-les, commence-t-elle. Ils ont toujours été ainsi lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. De vrais boutentrains infatigables.

— Ils ressemblent tous deux à de vieux amis d'enfance qui ne se sont pas vus depuis plusieurs années et qui veulent faire revivre leur jeunesse le temps d'une après-midi.

— C'est parce que c'est exactement ce qui se passe, enchaine Tenten-chan, se penchant vers moi et des nattes coulant sur ses épaules. Nous nous connaissons tous depuis le jardin d'enfants et nous avons passé notre scolarité jusqu'à la fin du collège plus ou moins dans les mêmes classes. Naru-kun et Kiba-kun étaient inséparables à cette époque. Ça leur a fait mal de se séparer à cette époque, surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec ses parents. Nous nous en sommes tous voulu de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui, mais nos horaires et nos emplois du temps ne nous le permettaient pas. C'est comme ça qu'on a fini par perdre contact.

— Mais quand Sakura-chan est venue nous parler, il y a de ça une semaine, continue Neji-kun, cela a ravivé beaucoup de souvenirs. Alors nous avons bloqué notre samedi et nous sommes venus. »

Je me sens subitement comme étranger parmi toutes ces personnes qui se connaissent depuis si longtemps. Je suis le petit nouveau, le dernier, celui qui vient les déranger dans leur réunion d'anciens amis. Je baisse les yeux, fixant mes chaussures sur le sol carrelé. J'avais également des amis dans mes premières années scolaires, mais je les ai rapidement perdus lorsque j'ai découvert qu'ils me trouvaient trop étrange pour faire partie de leur petit groupe. Je ne parlais pas comme eux — c'est d'ailleurs toujours le cas — je n'avais pas les mêmes occupations. Alors quand je suis passé au collège, j'ai perdu contact avec eux. Je n'aurais jamais été capable d'organiser de telle réunion.

« Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas totalement exceptionnels. Nous sommes même carrément banals. Mais ce qui fait que l'on se parle après tant d'années, ce sont les liens créés entre nous. Nos parents se connaissent, on vit presque tous dans les mêmes quartiers. Je peux comprendre que tu te sentes exclu, commence Sikamarau-kun.

— Qu'est-ce qui te… tenté-je de répondre.

— Mais ce n'est pas la peine. Si Naruto t'a amené ici, c'est pour une bonne raison. Alors, souris et ne te laisse pas avoir par des pensées qui, franchement, ne servent à rien.

— Je… merci. »

Je reprends étrangement contenance, observant ce garçon avancer, les mains dans les poches, nonchalant au possible. J'accélère à mon tour pour rejoindre les deux premiers, qui demandent déjà des patins à la jeune fille de l'accueil.

« S'il vous plait mademoiselle, vous pouvez me donner les rouges qui sont juste ici ? s'excite le blond en les pointant du doigt.

— On ne t'a jamais appris que désigner des choses, ce n'est pas poli ? D'ailleurs, il est hors de question que tu aies les plus beaux. Des bleus, s'il vous plait mademoiselle ! »

Celle-ci rit dans sa manche et se détourne de son comptoir pour répondre aux étranges souhaits de ses clients. Je m'approche doucement, mon billet en main. Elle revient avec les deux paires que les deux avant moi s'empressent d'aller essayer, ne remarquant même pas que je suis derrière eux. Je ne m'en formalise pas du tout, avant de tendre le papier jaune à l'employée.

« Un quarante s'il vous plait. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je me fiche de leur couleur. »

Elle sourit en rougissant, avant de repartir et revenir aussitôt, des patins rouges dans les mains. Je la remercie, observe ces étranges objets avant de m'asseoir et d'entreprendre de les enfiler.

« N'oublie pas de bien maintenir la cheville, Sas'ke, sinon tu vas te la tordre et ça ne va pas faire du bien. Tu veux que je t'aide. »

Heureux que mon petit-ami s'intéresse à moi, j'accepte volontiers la proposition. Accroupi au sol, il attrape les lacets qu'il serre bien fort, au risque de me faire mal — mais comme il l'a dit précédemment, c'est nécessaire.

« Et voilà, c'est tout bon. Tu es prêt à rencontrer la glace.

— Merci, dis-je en me relevant de ma position précédente. »

Se penchant vers mes joues, il en embrasse une sans hésiter une seule seconde.

« Mais de rien, c'est tout naturel. »

Il attrape ma main et m'amène avec lui vers la piste. Toutes mes interrogations fondent comme neige au Soleil et mon sourire n'en est que plus brillant.

Il s'avère que patiner une entreprise bien compliquée. Je manque plusieurs fois de tomber tête la première sur la glace et de me briser la mâchoire. J'avance à petite vitesse, je me tiens au mur sur le côté, je n'ose surtout pas prendre de vitesse. Et malheureusement, je suis le seul dans cet état — du moins, de notre petit groupe. Les autres passent vers moi en riant, se moquant presque de mon mal-être. Naruto, lui, m'a complètement oublié.

« Bah alors, on a peur, le brun ? lance Kiba-kun en montrant ses dents. Tu sais, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on est là, il serait temps que tu te lâches un peu. Sinon, tu ne vas jamais réussir à profiter ! »

Et il s'évapore en deux coups de patin, me laissant coi, les bras ballants, ne bougeant plus. Je me sens piqué au vif dans mon égo. Alors, écoutant la musique battant dans mes tempes, je démarre une fois pour toutes. Gauche, droite, bien en diagonale, surtout pas droit ou je risque de tomber. Encore, encore, plus vite, toujours plus vite. Je sens le vent glisser dans mes cheveux, s'infiltrer dans les mailles de mon écharpe. Le sourire s'inscrit sur mes lèvres, augmente, devient des rires.

« Comment tu fais ça Sasuke ? hurle le blond lorsque je le dépasse en riant.

— Je n'en parfaitement aucune idée. Je ne me pose pas de questions, c'est tout. »

Je le vois sourire avec énergie, avant que son rythme augmente et qu'il passe à nouveau devant moi.

« Tu sais que je ne me laisserais pas faire ? Tu vas voir ce qu'on obtient lorsqu'on me dépasse ! »

Il m'envoie de la neige en dérapant avant de franchement me tirer la langue et d'accélérer pour de bon. Je prends ceci comme une attaque personnelle et réplique donc en bonne et due forme. En pensant devant Sakura, qui tente de garder son équilibre, elle nous demande avant que nous nous envolions.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?

— On vit, on glisse, on est libre. Rien de bien compliqué, tu sais, réplique Naruto. »

Nous restons deux heures et demie dans la structure, à tomber, rire, faire des courses, se moquer gentiment les uns des autres. À un moment, alors que notre rivalité était à son paroxysme, mais que je me sentais vidé de toute énergie, je me suis arrêté sur le bord. Voyant là une aubaine pour me déstabiliser, le blond est arrivé vers moi comme une flèche, m'est tombé dessus et nous a fait tous deux chuté l'un sur l'autre. Nous avons éclaté de rire en cœur, avant de nous fixer dans les yeux.

« Tu sais quoi, on se dit peut-être en nous regardant, qu'on est de vrais gamins. Mais je crois… je crois que ça ne me dérange pas, parce qu'au fond, on en est toujours. On s'apprête, dans quelques mois, à faire le grand saut dans l'inconnu. Et c'est flippant, parce que ça veut dire qu'on va quitter l'adolescence et toutes ses facilités, sans pourtant abandonner les difficultés qui vont avec. Alors, je crois que pour une après-midi, on a le droit de profiter un peu de l'insouciance qui nous reste. »

Il s'approche, hésitant. Ses yeux brillent, mais de je ne sais quelle lueur.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser, là maintenant, mais je ne sais pas si je peux. Les gens autour de nous, ils nous regardent.

— Et alors ? Ils n'ont cas diriger leurs yeux vers un autre endroit et ne plus s'occuper de nous. D'ailleurs, si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui me pencherais vers toi.

— Ah ouais ? T'es cap de faire ça ?

— Complètement. »

Je lui prouve mes dires en faisant exactement ce que je viens d'énoncer. Le rapprochant de moi en glissant mes mains dans son dos, je viens coller mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'est pas long, mais mon cœur démarre au fond de ma poitrine.

« On ne voudrait pas déranger, les mecs, mais je crois qu'il est temps de s'en aller si nous voulons une place dans notre café préféré. »

Nous nous aidons mutuellement à nous lever, avant de nous sourire, heureux.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécié un chocolat chaud de toute ma vie. Je suis frigorifié de la tête aux pieds, commence Kiba-kun. »

Hochant la tête, j'avoue être dans le même état — étant un véritable frileux. Nous sommes tous les six attablés près de la fenêtre qui donne sur une petite rue fréquentée. L'ambiance est bonne enfant, les rires présents. Nous nous racontons des anecdotes, des histoires de nos années lycée, leur première copine, la difficulté de la mise en couple de Neji et Tenten-chan, le caractère d'Hinata et la différence flagrante d'avec son frère — très appréciable et ayant un caractère ressemblant au mien. J'évoque mes bonnes notes, mes relations avec mon professeur de mathématiques, le changement d'Orochimaru-sensei, les études, la poésie française et enfin, comment j'ai accepté mes sentiments pour le blond — cette partie fut entrecoupée de moments gênants et d'intenses rougissement, totalement mal à l'aise. Mais bientôt, il est l'heure de nous séparer, les vies nous ramenant à la réalité.

En quittant le café dans la direction de la maison de Naruto — je le raccompagne chez lui, pour une fois — il me glisse.

« J'ai passé une excellente après-midi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment ça m'a fait du bien de les revoir, ça a fait remonter des souvenirs en moi, c'était… génial. Alors merci d'être venu, et merci d'être qui tu es. Je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde.

— Moi non plus, répondis-je, serrant plus fort encore sa main. »

« Jiraiya ? T'es là ? »

J'entre dans le vestibule, vivement encouragé par le blond à le faire. Je retire mes chaussures et attends une réponse du vieil homme, qui ne vient pas. Déposant ses clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée, son filleul décrète qu'il doit être parti faire les courses ou traîner en ville.

« Tiens, une lettre du ministère des Affaires sociales. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas vu. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent encore ? »

Sans se soucier du fait que cette lettre ne lui soit pas adressée — je vois très bien les kanjis formant le prénom de Jiraiya — il l'ouvre et commence à la parcourir. Ses yeux s'écarquillent au fil de sa lecture, avant de totalement se brouiller. Inquiet d'un tel changement d'état moral, je me rapproche de lui, demandant.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Cette lettre annonce une mauvaise nouvelle ? Tu n'as plus le droit de vivre avec ton parrain ?

— Non… non… renifle-t-il. Cette lettre, elle annonce tout le contraire. »

Il la retourne pour que je puisse la lire, tout en continuant.

« Il veut m'adopter. Jiraiya veut que je devienne son fils. Je vais réellement avoir une nouvelle famille Sasuke. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne suis plus orphelin. J'ai un parent. »


	12. Décembre

Décembre

Si un jour je devais faire un classement entre tous les mois de l'année, je crois que celui de décembre obtiendrait sans aucun problème la troisième place. Avec sa neige, ses fêtes, son ambiance et même ses examens, je me sens presque comme dans un autre monde. Je me souviens la toute première fois où j'ai vu de la neige ; je ne devais pas avoir plus de six ans et Itachi m'avait réveillé en courant dans le couloir et me secouant. Il m'avait fait lever la tête vers le ciel et le blanchissement des vitres de ma serre. Et je l'ai vue en tournant la tête vers la porte menant au jardin. La texture immaculée. Je suis sorti malgré le froid ambiant et j'ai tenté de l'attraper dans la paume de ma main. Elle a fondu presque immédiatement et j'ai été étrangement triste de sa frivolité. Heureusement, mon frère m'a appris que malgré le fait que le flocon avait disparu de ma main, il y en avait encore des milliers au sol.

Le nez collé à la fenêtre de la chambre de Naruto, j'attends que le ciel blanc déverse ce qu'il garde prisonniers entre ses volutes. Cela fait plus d'un quart d'heure que je suis immobile, une couverture sur les épaules et le blond commence à se poser des questions.

Je viens tous les jours depuis ce samedi de la patinoire, lui tenant compagnie pendant la séance de dédicace de son parrain. Il n'est pas rentré depuis que nous avons surpris cette lettre sur le buffet de l'entrée et nous ne l'avons eu qu'une seule fois au téléphone — ce n'était pas le moment pour annoncer cela. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le deux décembre, un vendredi et les examens débutent dans deux semaines, quelques jours avant les vacances — qui elles, commencent le vingt-trois au soir pour deux semaines. Racontant à mes parents que nous passons toutes nos soirées à réviser, il en est réalité toute autre chose. Nous jouons, nous rions, nous restons sous des couvertures à dormir, tombés l'un sur l'autre comme deux souches, des tasses de thé non loin de nous fumant doucement. Nous n'avons pas envie de bouger, enveloppés dans des cocons de chaleur. Le plus fréquemment, ce sont les vibrations de mon téléphone au fond de ma poche qui me font me réveiller et rentrer chez moi, préférant rester ici à ne rien faire.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas en regardant le ciel et priant pour que la neige tombe subitement qu'elle va gentiment t'écouter. Il ne fait pas encore froid pour qu'elle se laisse faire. »

Je hausse les épaules, presque désappointé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon âme d'enfant alors que je n'en suis plus un. Je me sens étrangement paradoxal dans mes propres agissements.

« J'ai fait du chocolat chaud avec ma technique secrète. Et il va refroidir si tu restes là.

— Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas le plus grand mangeur de cette sucrerie de tous les temps.

— J'ai mis des mini-guimauves et j'ai retrouvé un paquet de crocodiles entièrement bleus. »

Je me retourne vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Je me suis laissé avoir avec une facilité déconcertante qui me déçoit de moi-même. Baissant les bras, je me dirige vers lui. Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, je frappe mon poing contre son épaule.

« Tu es vraiment fourbe Uzumaki Naruto. »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents en me devançant. Il sait très bien qu'il a gagné et en joue.

M'asseyant sur une des chaises de la cuisine, j'avise les deux grands bols déposés devant moi. Le chocolat chaud se cache sous une couche de crème chantilly, d'amandes effilées et en effet, comme annoncé, de petites guimauves jouant avec le produit laitier. Une cuillère au long manche est attend patiemment d'être utilisée.

« Chocolat à la Naruto, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le prix, c'est la maison qui offre, déclare-t-il, très solennel à la manière d'un serveur. »

Attrapant le couvert présenté, j'attaque ce qui ressemble plus à un dessert qu'à une boisson. La crème est fondante, les guimauves coulent sur la langue et le chocolat délicieux — ce qui est une grande première pour moi, n'appréciant pas la chose. Agrémenté de petits crocodiles bleus — mes préférés — il s'agit du meilleur gouter de l'année.

« Tu vois, c'est ce que j'adore avec l'hiver. Cette sensation de cocon et de chaleur, qui lui ai propre. Je veux dire, même moi j'ai froid et j'aime par-dessus tout aller m'engouffrer dans une couverture bien chaude et boire le chocolat que je viens de faire. C'est simple, peut-être un peu cliché, mais bon sang ce que c'est génial, commente Naruto. »

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer à ses dires, effaçant du coin de ma paume, une moustache de lait étant apparue au-dessus de sa bouche. Il la saisit au vol, l'appuyant non loin de ses lèvres. Il reste ainsi quelques minutes sans bouger — je fais de même, souriant discrètement. Il vient disposer sa main libre au bord de mes joues. Il s'approche doucement, je déplace mes doigts en miroir aux siens. Tout ceci se fait dans un parfait silence, pas le moins du monde dérangeant. Nous nous embrassons délicatement, sans passion avec de la tendresse. Nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre après le baiser, profitant simplement du moment, sans nous poser de questions, sans penser au passé ni au futur, mais étant bien ancrés là, dans le présent.

C'est la porte d'entrée se faisant déverrouiller qui nous fait enfin bouger. La réalité nous a rattrapés, nous ne pouvons pas rester indéfiniment hors de son contrôle. Nous nous levons, cognant nos deux épaules l'une contre l'autre et sortons de la cuisine, non loin du vestibule.

« Gamin ? T'es là ? Je suis passé à ton restaurant de ramen favori et j'ai demandé deux grandes parts à emporter.

— Salut Papy ! T'as fait bon voyage ? répond Naruto en se montrant, ayant du mal à cacher son sourire.

— Bonsoir Jiraya, salué-je à mon tour, m'abaissant comme la convenance le veut.

— Oh, tu es là Sasuke… Hum… je suis désolé, je n'ai pris que deux parts. Bon, je me préparerais quelque chose d'instantané, ça ne fait rien.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis longtemps et je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli chez vous. »

Le blond me raccompagne à la porte et en profite pour m'embrasser une fois l'objet refermé derrière lui.

« Merci d'avoir été là et d'avoir éradiqué la solitude et le silence avec moi.

— Ce fut avec plaisir. A demain, dobe, dis-je en un sourire.

— Rentre bien teme, continue-t-il sur le même ton que moi. »

Je me retourne, levant le nez vers le ciel. Il neige enfin.

« Que vas-tu offrir à ton frère pour son anniversaire ? demande Sakura. »

Nous avons dû déserter le toit et sa neige blanche, de peur d'avoir trop froid et de ne pas pouvoir déjeuner en paix. Assis contre les murs sales d'une vieille salle d'art, nous l'avons désigné comme étant notre nouveau quartier général. La pièce est baignée par la lumière du soleil et nous sommes non loin du radiateur, il n'y a de ce fait rien à dire. Me tournant vers mon amie remontant ses hauts bas de laine, je réponds, neutre.

« Une bibliothèque que je prévois d'acheter dans quelques jours. Et toi ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est pour ça que je te demande, dit-elle, perdue. »

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne peux définitivement pas l'aider et pour être honnête, je crois que je n'en ai pas envie.

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu lui offres une bibliothèque ? demande Naruto, les sourcils levés.

— Premièrement, il n'en a pas et ses mangas prennent beaucoup de place sur le sol de sa chambre. Et deuxièmement, c'est symbolique. Mais je ne peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi, parce que cela gâcherait le cadeau de mes parents. »

En effet, ces derniers lui offrent les trois premiers loyers de son appartement, visité pendant le mois de novembre. En complicité avec l'agence immobilière, nous lui avons fait croire qu'il n'était plus disponible et que le mois de décembre n'était pas le bon moment pour se trouver un chez-soi. Jeudi soir, le huit, nous allons passer la soirée de son anniversaire là-haut. Je préparerais le repas préféré de mon frère et mes parents l'amèneront en lui bandant les yeux. Je fais confiance à mes deux amis, mais je ne préfère rien révéler pour plus de sécurité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien aimer… toi qui es son frère, tu devrais savoir, continue la rose.

— Oui, je le sais.

— Et ?... Tu comptes me dire ou ?...

— Non, tu te débrouilles toute seule. Je ne suis pas celui qui sort avec lui. »

Elle hoquette de surprise et fronce les sourcils, l'incompréhension transparaissant sur ses traits. Je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

— Parce que je n'en ai aucune envie. Tout simplement.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il faut que tu trouves par toi-même. Parce que tu aurais déjà trouvé si tu le connaissais mieux, si tu ne t'étais pas jeté sur lui parce que tu es cette petite fleur en manque d'amour et qui a besoin d'être chérie à tout prix. Alors non, je ne t'aiderais pas, je ne te donnerais pas de piste et je ne confirmerais pas ton présent lorsque tu l'auras trouvé.

— Tu m'en veux toujours de te prendre ton frère, c'est ça ? Je ne t'avais pas dit qu'il fallait que tu évolues ? Itachi est grand, il doit faire sa vie et ce sera sans toi.

— Je le sais, je l'ai compris et je l'accepte. Sinon, je ne lui achèterais pas une bibliothèque. Et je ne t'en veux pas, aucunement. N'ai-je pas le droit de refuser de t'aider, continué-je, toujours aussi monotone.

— Non ! »

Le mot claque dans le silence. La jeune femme agrippe fortement ses bas et écarquille ses yeux, la couleur naturelle de ses iris apparaissant sous les deux lentilles ambrées. Respirant bruyamment comme si elle avait couru, elle retient sa colère. Alors qu'elle allait continuer dans son élan, je me lève, coupant court à l'échange. Elle me fixe, impuissante, et je me refuse à croiser ses pupilles. Sans me préoccuper de savoir si Naruto me suit ou non, j'ouvre les panneaux de bois et me dirige vers la bibliothèque — il reste encore quelque temps avant la reprise des cours. Je salue Madame Hanabi, trouve immédiatement ma place attitrée, tire le volume des Fleurs du Mal habituel et démarre ma lecture de la partie intitulée _Spleen et Idéal._

Quelques minutes après, le blond me rejoint, s'installe avec un livre sorti de son propre sac et se plonge dans les caractères latins sans un bruit, sans un mot. Je comprends alors rapidement qu'il ne fera pas de commentaires sur ce qui vient de se passer ; c'est une affaire entre Sakura et moi.

C'est lorsqu'elle m'a posé cette question que j'ai pris ma décision de ne pas l'aider dans sa recherche de cadeaux. Je crois que mon inconscient et le fait que je n'accepte toujours pas qu'elle sorte avec mon frère qui a parlé à ma place. Mais je suis tombé d'accord avec lui et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas cherché à m'excuser auprès d'elle ; je croyais en ce que j'ai dit.

« Je ne devrais sans doute par dire ça, mais quand tu répondais comme un glaçon, je t'ai trouvé drôlement séduisant. Au point que si Sakura n'avait pas été là, je pense que je… t'aurais… sauté dessus. »

J'écarquille les yeux, rouges comme une pivoine. Je relève la tête de mes poèmes pour fixer les cheveux blonds et le visage qui tente de fusionner avec les pages et les caractères latins de son propre livre. Nous sommes gênés l'un autant que l'autre. Je me racle la gorge, joue avec mes pieds et avance doucement la main, hésitant. Sentant mon mouvement, Naruto se relève lentement et me fixe. Ses doigts rencontrent les miens, mes pupilles se plongent dans les siennes et je souris. Tout bas, je chuchote :

« Imbécile »

« Tu vas sans doute me prendre pour un fou, mais tu sais que j'adore les magasins de meubles ? »

Nous sommes sur la route du retour, non loin de la gare. Le blond m'observe, les yeux brillants. J'ai très bien compris le sous-entendu de sa question.

« Tu veux m'accompagner ?

— Je n'attendais que cette question. Bien sûr ! »

Le grand entrepôt de la marque suédoise se situe dans la banlieue Est de la ville, accessible par trains tout d'abord, puis par bus — un arrêt a été spécialement créé pour desservir le magasin. Profitant de la demi-heure de transport pour quitter le centre-ville, je ferme les yeux, appuyant ma tête contre la vitre. Il neige à nouveau, si bien que le ciel est presque blanc. Malgré le chauffage dans le wagon, j'ai toujours froid. Naruto, dans le même état de fatigue que moi, se laisse tomber sur mon épaule. Je l'accepte avec grand plaisir, sa chaleur corporelle se rependant dans mon propre corps.

« Tu es un excellent chauffage, tu sais.

— Et toi tu es très confortable.

— Notre relation est parfaite alors.

— Exactement. Maintenant, dormons. »

Il ferme les yeux et je fais de même, me laissant glisser dans les mélopées du sommeil, priant pour que les annonces finissent par me réveiller lorsque nous serons au terminus. Heureusement pour moi, le son semble monté subitement à cause de la pluie tombant sur les wagons et la tôle qui fait résonner le tout. Je ne sais pas si c'est elle ou les communiqués de la société de train qui me font ouvrir les yeux, mais cela est très rapide et je sursaute à moitié, sortant Naruto du sommeil par la même occasion.

Dans une brume très opaque, nous nous dirigeons vers l'arrêt de bus, où de nombreuses personnes attendent déjà. Louchant vers le panneau lumineux annonçant les arrivées, je découvre avec horreur qu'il nous reste vingt minutes à patienter sous la pluie, sans parapluie, bien entendu.

« Je crois que je vais rapidement me rendormir si le temps continue à pleurer ainsi, déclaré-je, me couvrant la bouche après un bâillement.

— Tiens, ça te réveillera, glisse Naruto en me tendant un écouteur jaune. »

Je l'enfile dans mon oreille, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Le chanteur hurle ses tripes, mais étrangement, j'apprécie l'exercice. Je mets tout ceci sur le compte de la fatigue lorsque je demande le nom du groupe qui me remet droit dans mes bottes.

« Oh, c'est un groupe que j'aime énormément, parce qu'ils donnent de l'énergie. Ils s'appellent The GazettE, et ils sont japonais en plus. Pourquoi ? Ca ne te détruit pas les oreilles ?

— Ma fatigue les trouve sympathique. Alors je note leur nom dans un coin de ma tête et l'utiliserais lorsque j'aurais besoin de me réveiller subitement. »

Trois chansons plus tard, le bus vers le magasin arrive enfin. Il n'est heureusement pas envahi de monde et nous pouvons même nous asseoir. Pour éviter de me rendormir, je laisse l'écouteur jaune dans mon oreille jusqu'à ce que la couleur bleue de l'entrepôt apparaisse à mes yeux. Courant afin d'éviter les gouttes — ce n'est malheureusement plus de la neige, la température ayant sans doute remonté — nous entrons dans le bâtiment dans un soupire de bonheur d'être enfin arrivé. Nous regardons sur le plan de l'entrepôt, tout en montées et descentes, l'emplacement des chambres et des salons — endroits où l'on retrouve souvent des bibliothèques. Prenant les premiers escaliers, Naruto m'attrape les doigts et ne les relâche plus. L'interrogeant du regard, il me désigne du menton des couples de différents âges se promener, main dans la main.

« Eux le font, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous, on n'aurait pas le droit. Ce que je viens de faire, c'est complètement normal. »

Serrant les doigts dans les miens, j'acquiesce sans un bruit. Il a parfaitement raison.

« Donc, les bibliothèques… tu as déjà des idées sur ce que tu veux pour Itachi ? demande le blond en prenant la direction de notre duo.

— Oui, quelque chose de petit, si possible dans un bois sombre, ou dans une imitation si je n'ai pas les moyens. Il faut qu'il y ait plusieurs cases pour qu'il puisse y ranger ses mangas et ses magazines. Exactement comme celle-ci. »

Je lui en désigne une, dans une chambre d'adolescent. Elle est en métal — ce qui ne me plait pas le moins du monde —, mais les rangements sont très intéressants. Je m'approche avant de me faire littéralement hameçonner par une vendeuse, les cheveux d'un vert forêt presque fascinant.

« Bonjour, je suis Rora et je suis là pour vous aider. Que recherchez-vous, messieurs ? »

La jeune femme, sans doute plus jeune que nous, se penche vers nos mains liées et sourit. J'aperçois alors son badge, où le prénom _Lola_ est écrit en alphabet latin. Étirant mes lèvres, je devine rapidement, surprenant son accent, qu'elle n'est pas originaire du Japon. Désirant la mettre à l'aise, je continue en français.

« _Nous voulons une bibliothèque, mademoiselle Lola._

— _Vous parlez français ? Réellement ? Oh, merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait, vous êtes mes tout premiers clients. Je me débrouille à peu près au lycée, mais ici… c'est une véritable catastrophe, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu obtenir ce travail. D'ailleurs, je crois que nous sommes dans le même lycée, mon frère a le même uniforme que vous…_

— _Excellent alors_ enchaine Naruto dans la langue de Molière. _Tu connais un peu le magasin, tu penses pouvoir nous guider ?_

— _Aucun problème, ce magasin a une configuration similaire à celui dans lequel je travaillais l'été en France, avec mon oncle. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas celle-ci. Hum… pourriez-vous me décrire ce que vous voulez ? »_

Je laisse Naruto s'occuper de cette partie, bien plus à l'aise que moi dans cet exercice. Je vois ses yeux gris s'illuminer et démarrer en trombe vers un coin du rayon. Nous la suivons, lui faisant entièrement confiance.

« _Nous n'avions pas cette chambre dans notre magasin de Paris et dans un certain sens, je comprends pourquoi. La bibliothèque a été pensée pour pouvoir y ranger ses mangas et que ceux-ci ne tombent pas. Vous voyez comment les casiers sont taillés ? Je crois, sans vouloir m'avancer, que c'est ce qu'il vous faut. Je vous laisser regarder le prix et les coloris disponibles sur notre catalogue. »_

Elle me tend le tout avec un sourire. Je crois que nous avons sauvé la journée de cette jeune vendeuse en nous adressant à elle dans sa langue natale. Je désigne le modèle que je désire — il existe dans une couleur qui rejoint celle que je m'étais imaginée. Elle imprime un billet que je ramènerais à la caisse, puis au service qui me donnera ma bibliothèque en kit et au nom imprononçable. Au moment de nous séparer, je décide sur un coup de tête de la remercier.

« Nous te remercier pour tes services, ton sourire, ta gentillesse et ta tolérance.

— Ma tole… oh, _ça._ Je n'avais même pas remarqué au début. En plus, les rumeurs vont bon train sur vous deux au lycée. Uchiha et Uzumaki-senpai. Vous voyez, je vous connais. D'ailleurs, mon grand frère et son copain sont plus mignons que vous, ajoute-t-elle en un sourire, s'évaporant dans un nuage de parfum et de cheveux vert brillant. »

Nous écarquillons tous deux les yeux avant d'éclater de rire au centre du rayon, nous fichant du regard des autres clients. Nous sommes tellement habitués aux désapprobations quant à notre couple que nous ne savons plus comment réagir lorsqu'on nous accepte sans aucun problème.

Après ce petit fou rire qui nous a totalement réveillés, nous nous dirigeons vers la caisse. J'en profite alors pour prévenir mes parents pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher, la bibliothèque et moi – je ne peux décemment pas prendre le train avec un carton qui fait le bon double de ma propre taille.

Ils arrivent lorsque nous revenons du service de retrait des meubles, chargés comme de véritables mulets — la chose n'est pas réellement légère. Naruto est invité pour le diner, diner qu'il décline, car il a promis à Jiraya de manger avec lui et d'aller voir le nouveau film de la saga Harry Potter.

Debout depuis dix minutes, j'attends dans le couloir, les pieds nus et froids, la peur filtrant dans mes veines. L'enveloppe que je tiens va finir par devenir moite à cause de mon appréhension. J'ai peur que mon second présent — je n'allais tout de même pas offrir qu'une bibliothèque à mon frère, aux vues de ce qu'il a fait pour cette année et de son propre cadeau pour mon anniversaire — ne plaise pas à Itachi.

« Mikoto, chuchote mon père, tu es prête ?

— Me voilà, me voilà. Sasuke, tu peux frapper à la porte, continue ma mère. »

Je m'exécute, prenant une dernière respiration. Des gémissements me parviennent et je souris en entrant dans la pièce. Mon frère a toujours été quelqu'un de très mouvant pendant son sommeil, si bien qu'il se réveille bien souvent en travers sur son lit. C'est le cas aujourd'hui ; si la tête est vers la porte, manquant de tomber du matelas, les pieds, eux, sont à la diagonale opposée, dépassant de la couette. Je manque d'éclater de rire, avant de m'abaisser vers lui et dire, d'un ton mielleux :

« Petit frère, il faut te réveiller, sinon tu vas rater l'école. Et tu sais que papa et maman n'aiment pas quand tu sèches.

— Laisse-moi dormir, Sas'ke. Je suis bien dans mon rêve, tu viens de le couper avec tes âneries.

— Oh ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ? D'accord, je vais aller fêter l'anniversaire de mon autre frère alors. Bonne fin de nuit. »

Il se relève immédiatement, ses deux grandes pupilles brillantes de joie. Il a toujours aimé ce genre de célébration, expressément quand cela le concerne. M'attrapant par le bras, il me fait revenir vers lui, soudain très bien réveillé.

« Je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller. D'ailleurs, papa et maman, je sais que vous êtes derrière la porte, ça fait vingt-trois ans que vous me faites le coup du petit-déjeuner au lit. »

Mes parents approchent donc, ma mère dépose le plateau sur ses genoux — c'est un repas anglais qu'il dégustera, comme demandé — et je l'observe, attendant sa réaction en voyant son café. Après de très nombreux essais, aidé par Naruto — qui est un très mauvais professeur en ce qui concerne la nourriture — j'ai réussi à dessiner son personnage favori de _Marato_ avec de la mousse de lait.

« Qui a fait Taihichi ? C'est très ressemblant ! »

Je me désigne, fier de ma surprise. Pensant à cela, je dépose la lettre rouge sur son plateau.

« J'ai l'impression d'être de retour en juillet, sauf que l'enveloppe est de la couleur du sang.

— Et qu'elle ne contient pas la même chose. Ouvre et tu verras. »

Il ne se fait pas prier et déchire l'objet de papier, ne cachant pas son impatience.

« Je sais que cela ressemble à ce que tu m'as toi-même offert. Mais je connais ton attrait pour le ciel, mais d'une manière totalement différente de la mienne. Je me souviens lorsque tu étais jeune, tu voulais devenir un oiseau et voler dans les nuages. Puis, cela s'est transformé en un réel métier, qui malheureusement t'a échappé à cause de faibles problèmes de vue, qui semblent héréditaires. Ce n'est pas toi qui conduiras pas j'espère que ce vol en hélicoptère te plaira. »

Il observe le bond sous toutes les coutures, n'osant pas y croire. Se tournant vers moi, son grand sourire sur les lèvres, il me répond :

« Je pensais que tu avais oublié… ce n'était que des élucubrations de gamin de dix ans qui s'imagine que tout est possible. Je… pourtant, je n'ai jamais abandonné ce rêve de voler un jour. Alors merci, petit frère, merci beaucoup. Tu viens de réaliser un rêve d'enfant. »

Il me prend dans ses bras sans que j'y attende réellement. Si j'écarquille les yeux de premier abord, je lui rends rapidement son accolade. Son cœur bat rapidement au fond de sa poitrine.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi rapide pour rentrer de cours que ce jeudi soir. Emprunter un autre itinéraire de celui que j'utilise habituellement. Tout ce qu'il me faut pour préparer le repas favoris d'Itachi cogne dans mon second sac à dos, qui fut l'objet de nombreuses questions de la part de Naruto – auxquelles j'ai répondu vaguement, de peur que les oreilles de Sakura, non loin de nous, nous entende. L'agent immobilier nous a fourni deux jeux de clefs du petit appartement de mon frère : mes parents en possèdent une et je joue avec la seconde dans ma poche. L'itinéraire défilant sur mon téléphone portable, je me dirige tant bien que mal dans ce tout nouveau quartier. Finalement, le petit bâtiment gris apparaît devant mes yeux et je souffle de contentement. De l'extérieur, cela ne paie pas de mine : la peinture est défraichie, s'écaille à cause du temps et il n'y a pas verdure tout autour. La porte est lourde et attaquée par l'humidité. Mais heureusement, dès que l'on franchi les panneaux de bois, nous tombons sur un ensemble vitré qui protège les quelques locataires. Les boites aux lettres sont également à l'intérieur, dans le vestibule et j'aperçois déjà mon nom sur l'entre elle, sur une étiquette blanche qui respire le neuf. Je passe ma main dessus, sentant le plastique protecteur, avant d'entrer avec le code et de monter au premier étage.

Pour éviter à mon frère de se ruiner en mobilier suédois, mes parents et lui ont recherché des appartements déjà meublés. Le tout est quelque peu sommaire, mais agréable. Les tons utilisés sont dans les nuances brunes et vert pomme, très dynamique et donnant de l'énergie. En entrant, nous tombons directement sur la salle de bain, cachée derrière une petite porte coulissante qui ne paraît pas beaucoup épaisse. L'intérieur n'est pas bien grand, mais agréable il y une belle vue sur un jardin municipal au sud et plusieurs fenêtres qui laissent passer la lumière du soleil. Un futon est enroulé dans un coin, attendant qu'on se plonge dedans. Un petit fauteuil de toile brune complète la table basse de l'espace salon, avant qu'une seconde table, chauffante cette fois-ci, ne fasse son apparition. C'est la cuisine qui m'intéresse elle n'est pas aussi bien équipée que celle de notre maison, mais suffira pour ce que j'ai à faire. Souriant, je repère déjà un coin parfait pour ma bibliothèque au nom étrange.

Sortant mes pochettes réfrigérantes du sac à dos – afin que la viande ne se gâte pas une fois sortie du frigo – je commence la préparation du curry d'Itachi. Je remercie mon frère de ne pas être difficile en cuisine. Je suis amplement capable de faire quelque chose de mes dix doigts mais si cela demande trop de préparation ou de complications – que je trouve souvent inutiles – j'abandonne très rapidement. Je m'attaque alors au début de ma recette, que je connais sur le bout des doigts. La viande est déjà préparée, découpée en quelques bouts. Je découpe alors, armé d'un long couteau, les oignons et les carottes. Je me dis que j'aurai pu appeler Naruto comme commis de cuisine, mais en secouant la tête, j'ajoute que cette recette est pour mon frère et que je dois de ce fait la préparer par moi-même, du début à la fin. A défaut d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, j'actionne la musique de mon téléphone et me laisse emporter. Comme dans ces films américains au manque cruel de scénario, je me mets à chanter en découpant les oignons et sortant une poêle afin cuire le poulet. Quelques minutes à feux vif et le tour est joué. Les morceaux finement sculptés se retrouvent alors dans un plat, attendant la fin de la recette. Il faut désormais s'occuper des légumes précédemment épluchés et les plonger dans l'huile pendant un quart d'heure. Ajoutons les pommes de terre à la fin de ce temps et ajoute encore une dizaine de minutes. Vient alors le curry, acheté en bloc – je suis légèrement fainéant – et l'eau ajoutée dans la casserole, que je laisse mijoter une vingtaine de minutes. Pendant ce temps, je mets la table, chante une mélodie entière et envoie quelques messages à Naruto où je finis par lui révéler où je me trouve.

 _Tu penses qu'il en restera ? J'adore le curry et mon aimable tuteur ne sait pas le faire. Tu pourras m'en ramener demain matin ?_

Je pense qu'à trois nous ne mangerons pas toute la casserole. Alors je te la ramènerais.

Il me remercie et je lui annonce que je dois le laisser, mon plat me rappelant au front, bipant de manière stridente dans mes oreilles. J'ajoute alors le curry par petits morceaux afin de ne pas écraser les pommes de terre, ainsi que la viande, baisse le feu et laisse cuire à nouveau vingt minutes. Alors je m'éloignais de la cuisine pour le fauteuil du salon, je reçois un appel de mon père.

« Nous sommes là dans une demi-heure avec le paquet. Tout est prêt de ton coté ?

— Je suis à la dernière phase de cuisson. Elle devrait être terminée lorsque vous arriverez.

— Excellent. Je dois te laisser, le paquet commence à se poser des questions. »

J'esquisse un sourire à l'entente du surnom de mon frère. J'ai l'impression d'être au centre d'une mission commando dont mon père serait le général autoritaire hurlant ses ordres dans les oreilles de ses pauvres recrues. Avisant le cuiseur de riz neuf qui repose sur le petit plan de travail, je me décide à commencer la préparation de l'accompagnement.

Mon téléphone vibre dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon et me fait abandonner ma tâche – j'ai presque honte de mon comportement. Mes yeux glissent vers les caractères qui s'étalent doucement sur l'écran, avant que je souris en voyant l'expéditeur.

 _Vendredi soir, toi, moi, une salle de cinéma, un curry ?_

Avec joie. Quel est le film présenté ?

 _Ça, c'est secret (mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas aller te faire voir quelque chose de mauvais) Comme c'est moi qui paye, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'aimes pas. Mais j'ai envie de te faire une surprise._

Hum, je te suis. Tu piques ma curiosité. C'est une bonne chose.

Je me promets d'interroger mon ordinateur et les sites internet des différents cinémas de la ville afin d'essayer de deviner ce que mon petit ami trame – un surprise est faite pour être cherchée, je le sais. Le cuiseur sonne en même temps que la casserole de curry et que la clef tourne dans la serrure. Tout est incroyablement synchronisé aujourd'hui. Je verse les aliments chauds dans les assiettes, manquant de me brûler au passage. Toujours les yeux bandés, Itachi entre dans son nouveau chez lui. Je suis en face de lui, les mains le long du corps, prêt à accueillir sa réaction lorsque que mon père retirera le masque de sommeil qu'il a utilisé.

« Vous allez me dire où on est à la fin ? Vous savez que si je n'avais entendu votre voix, j'aurais pu penser à un kidnapping ? »

Ma mère cède aux demandes de son premier fils et retire l'objet de devant ses yeux. Les yeux s'écarquillent, comme je l'imaginais. Il se tourne encore et encore, lance ses yeux vers la table, revient vers nous, abasourdis.

« Je croyais qu'il avait été loué…finit-il par chuchoter

— Exactement. Mais par nous, avec la complicité de l'agence immobilière. Voici notre cadeau pour toi. Les trois premiers mois sont payés. Bienvenue chez toi, fils, explique mon père. »

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis capable d'avoir des souvenirs construits et clairs, je vois mon grand frère pleurer. Ce n'est pas abondant, mais quelques larmes dévalent ses joues. Il se tait, laissant son émotion déborder. L'eau envahissant à son tour mes yeux, je vais me réfugier dans ses bras avant de complètement éclater en sanglots. Je nous revois il y a une dizaine d'années, dans la même position, me tenant le genou que je m'étais écorché dans notre rue. Il saignait sans vouloir s'arrêter et je ne parvenais pas à calmer mes pleurs. Itachi m'avait alors mis la main sur les cheveux, m'assurant que tout irait bien, que je n'avais à me soucier de rien et qu'il allait bien s'occuper de moi. Il m'avait souri, ses deux pommettes bien relevées et avait essuyé mes larmes, les stoppant immédiatement.

« Rien ne change tu sais, petit frère. Je serais toujours ton grand-frère, je ne t'abandonnerais pas parce que je ne vis plus avec vous dans la maison. Tu pourras toujours me voir, tu pourras passer ici ou à la boutique. Et je viendrais le weekend pour le passer avec toi, si tu n'es pas occupé bien entendu, glisse-t-il. Je ne vais pas disparaitre subitement de ta vie comme si je n'étais qu'un simple fantôme. Alors cesse ces larmes et mangeons ce…oui, c'est bien du curry que j'ai senti.

— C'est…moi…qui l'est fait. Rien que pour toi, nee-san. »

J'essuie les larmes sous mes paupières, souffle un coup et vais m'installer à table, suivi du reste de ma famille. Je crois sincèrement que nous n'avons jamais été plus unis qu'aujourd'hui.

« Tu m'excuseras Sas'ke, mais je crois que je suis amoureux de ton curry. »

Je me braque, faussement vexé. Nous sommes assis sur muret, non loin du cinéma. La nourriture est froide – nous n'avons pas de micro-onde portatif – tout comme l'air ambiant, mais nous en avons tous deux rien à faire. Prenant un air qui ne me va pas, je me détourne de lui, essuyant ma cuillère avant de la ranger dans son sachet.

« Comment dois-je me sentir après cet aveu ? Ne suis-je pas supérieur à de la simple nourriture ? N'ai-je pas une conscience, des sentiments ? Que fais-tu de mes sentiments, vil sans cœur ?

— Je suis peut-être amoureux du curry, mais j'aime plus encore celui qui l'a préparé.

— C'est très niais, tu le sais ?

— Je ne m'en rendais pas compte lorsque je la répétais dans ma tête, mais c'est vrai que c'est drôlement niais. Sauf que je ne sais plus quoi dire pour me faire pardonner maintenant, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. »

Je me tourne à nouveau vers lui, lui souriant du fond de mon écharpe. Je rougis, tant de gêne que de froid.

« Ne dis rien, je ne suis pas vexé. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas un film à aller voir ? »

Rangeant les boites au fond de mon sac, nous nous levons en cœur afin d'aller acheter les billets. Je me fais stopper à l'entrée pour éviter que la surprise ne soit pas gâchée. Il va même jusqu'à me mettre dans le noir le plus complet et à me guider vers l'entrée de la salle. Je souris, me laisse faire.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, c'est bon. Attends, je vais te libérer. »

Je retrouve enfin la lumière tamisée de la salle avant un film. Nous sommes en haut, il n'y a peu de monde. La question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis plusieurs heures ose enfin sortir :

« Alors, qu'allons-nous voir ?

— _Hacksaw Ridge._ En version originale. Ça pas été simple de le trouver, j'ai dû faire presque tous les cinémas de la ville pour le dénicher. Parce qu'on a vraiment pas le beau rôle là-dedans.

— Tu me donnes le résumé ? »

Il me parle alors d'un soldat qui compte aller affronter les japonais sans aucunes armes pour devenir infirmier. C'est une histoire vraie, par dessous tout.

« Tu veux me faire peur ? est la première chose que je dis lorsqu'il termine de tout me raconter.

— Hein ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas drôle, mais ça ne fait pas peur non plus…

— Tu me montres des images de ce que tu vas vivre et ce que tu vas risquer ? J'ai déjà du mal à tout accepter, malgré toutes les promesses et ce qui s'en suit. J'ai déjà peur pour toi, tu veux réellement m'effrayer plus encore ?

— Mais non ! J'aimerais juste que tu comprennes. Je t'en supplie, ne regarde pas ce film avec ce regard critique. »

Je m'enfonce dans le siège, presque déçu de cette surprise. Je m'attendais à tout autre chose, pour être honnête – je ne sais pas quoi, par contre. Je laisse les pubs défiler sans un mot, je garde ma main en otage contre mon genou et je ne tourne pas une seule fois la tête vers les deux pupilles bleues qui me cherchent sans cesse. Je suis presque en colère et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que je ne m'en cache pas. Les lumières s'abaissent, le son augmente, les premières voix et les premiers sous-titres paraissent enfin. J'écoute sans aprioris, tentant d'oublier que la personne à côté de moi veux se lancer dans cette tuerie à son tour. Une scène toute particulière fait résonner mon cœur. Le héros annonce à sa petite-amie qu'il doit aller se battre à son tour, que c'est son devoir de citoyen. J'écarquille les yeux. J'ai eu le droit au même discours sur cette plage au mois d'août. Elle pleure, en parfait miroir avec mes propres émotions. Cette femme n'a beau qu'être une projection sur un écran blanc, je la comprends mieux que jamais. Elle s'échappe de la voiture, laissant le futur soldat. Il la rattrape et la demande en mariage, au milieu de tous ses collègues à l'hôpital.

Si seulement. Si seulement tout était aussi simple, si seulement la vie était comme dans ce film. Si seulement.

Puis, c'est la claque. Les images arrivent à grandes vitesses, la musique accompagne le tout. Il y a du sang, des morts, des déchirures. Je prends peur, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, je m'attache aux personnages. Et quand le héros – dans les deux sens du terme – manque de perdre se faire tuer, je sursaute comme un enfant, déplaçant ma main vers l'accoudoir d'un mouvement automatisé. Je touche les phalanges de Naruto, je tourne la tête, trouve ses pupilles qui brillent dans le noir. Je ne suis pas le seul à laisser libre court à mes émotions. Les doigts se cherchent, se rencontrent, se serrent comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Je partage mon rythme cardiaque, mes inquiétudes et mes peurs, mon émotion. C'est une traversée complète vers mon cœur.

Honnêtement, je me fiche de savoir si l'histoire finit bien ou non. Je veux simplement regarder ce héros en face, droit dans les yeux et lui demander comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas abandonner ses convictions – même si je ne les partage aucunement. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas céder sous la pression, pour ne pas finir par croire que ses compagnons d'armes avaient finalement raison, comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas prendre cette arme qu'on lui présentait maintes et maintes fois ?

Nous ressortons complètement éberlués de cette salle mais les mains dans les mains. Je glisse, essuyant les larmes de mon visage :

« Merci Naruto.

— Pourquoi tu me remercies ? Ce n'était qu'un ticket de cinéma, rien de plus.

— Je ne parle pas de cela, mais du film. Ne me demande pas plus d'explications, je crois que je serais incapable de t'expliquer. »

Il sourit, son épaule frappant la mienne. Les mots sont inutiles.

« Alors ? Ce film, les garçons ? »

Jiraya est à la porte de la maison des Uzumaki, souriant – j'ai raccompagné le blond chez lui après le cinéma. Il a une feuille dans la main, remplie de caractère latin. Naruto explique en détail ce que nous avons vu et je commence à tourner les talons, afin de rentrer chez moi, attendant tout de même la fin de la discussion afin de dire au revoir.

« C'est ce que je pense que c'est ? Vraiment ? s'agite Naruto en désignant la feuille dans les mains de son parrain.

— Exactement. Je peux te souhaiter la bienvenue à la maison fils. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me retourner pour observer la scène – je n'étais pas loin d'eux. Cela fait très voyeuriste, mais on ne me dit rien. Un sourire vient s'esquisser sur mes lèvres lorsque je comprends de quoi il s'agit.

« Je …la vieille peau a accepté ? Enfin ?

— C'est le papier de son avocat. Ta grand-mère permet enfin que je t'adopte et de manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus officielle. De plus, tu as le droit de garder ton nom de famille. »

Le blond lâche son sac au sol et court dans les bras de son désormais père. Je me sens réellement de trop dans ce petit duo et je m'en vais vers chez la gare.

« Sasuke ! Viens, viens avec nous, t'as le droit de partager ça. Toi aussi, tu es ma famille. »

Je tourne les talons et fait face à un visage baigné de larmes de joie. Le ciel d'été de Naruto est tout simplement exceptionnel. Je ne saurais décrire les nuances de bleus, le ciel, la mer, l'océan, l'espace même. Sa main vient se déplacer sur mes joues, et j'y glisse avec plaisir. Pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, les larmes s'invitent dans mes yeux. Il passe ses doigts libres pour les effacer délicatement.

« Ne pleure pas, il y a suffisamment d'eau salée dans mes propres pupilles, murmure-t-il.

— Je déborde de joie pour toi, tenté-je d'expliquer, reniflant.

— Alors si tu es joyeux, tu souris de toutes tes dents. »

Je me penche en avant et l'embrasse sans plus de cérémonie, oubliant la présence de Jiraya non loin de nous. J'ai le cœur qui explose par petits feux d'artifices au fond de la poitrine.

« Le plus drôle dans la décoration de ma chambre, c'est qu'avant, je détestais Lamartine. Je trouvais ses poèmes plats et sans saveur, lâche-t-il de but en blanc. »

Blotti dans la chaleur, une main sur son torse, je le fixe, attendant qu'il continue son histoire. J'aime lorsqu'il me raconte ce genre de chose sans préavis. J'ai toujours l'impression de mieux le connaître après.

« Ma mère voulait absolument que j'aime. Sauf que moi, à cette époque, j'étais turbulent comme pas possible. Je faisais les quatre cents coups avec Khori et la littérature me passait bien au-dessus. C'est l'ironie de la situation. Il a fallu qu'elle meure pour que je m'intéresse enfin à ce qu'elle aimait. »

Silence. Je ne les aime pas, ils veulent toujours dire quelque chose. Les regrets et la culpabilité doivent l'assaillir. Tentant de le faire penser à autre chose, je réalise de petits cercles sur sa peau. Il frissonne, soupire d'aise et reprend.

« Même après que j'ai commencé à lire Hugo, je n'arrivais pas à apprécier Lamartine. Elle avait le recueil dans sa grande bibliothèque trop chargée. Un jour, alors que je n'arrivais pas à calmer les larmes, j'ai renversé tout un paquet de feuilles. En les ramassant, je suis tombé sur Le Lac, mais analysé par ma mère pour ses cours. Elle avait repris ses propres leçons de première année, lorsqu'elle était encore en France. J'ai tout lu et là, ça m'a frappé. Le temps qui s'envole sans que l'on puisse le rattraper. C'est exactement ce qui se passait dans mon cœur. Je voulais rattraper le temps perdu avec mes parents. J'ai pris un pot de peinture noire, le poème et je l'ai écrit sur mes murs. J'y ai passé une semaine entière, ratant les cours. Mais j'étais fier du résultat. »

Il s'arrête et je sais qu'il a terminé son histoire. Ces mots gravés dans le papier peint sont un hommage à ses deux parents. C'est beau et je lui fais remarquer.

« J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser tout à l'heure, glissé-je.

— Moi aussi. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours le cas. Tu ne sens pas ?

Je déplace ma main vers son côté droit, me collant plus encore à lui. Le rythme est effréné, presque effrayant.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Enfin, si, peut-être le jour où tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi. Là aussi, j'avais une bombe dans le cœur. »

Je souris, ne sachant quoi répondre. Je me relève de ma position, avance légèrement dans le lit et capture ses lèvres en un clin d'œil. Il répond avec ferveur, me fait glisser à sa place et commence à descendre vers mon cou et le reste de mon corps. Plaçant les mains dans ses cheveux, je lui demande ce qu'il fait.

« Je laisse la bombe dans mon cœur s'exprimer parce qu'elle en a besoin. Tu me rends dingue.

— Toi aussi »

Ce sera la seule réponse que je formulerais.

Au réveil, nous retrouvons un paysage entièrement blanc. Je n'ai jamais vu tant de neige — sans doute la faute du réchauffement climatique, quoiqu'en disent certains politiques étrangers. Je suis le premier debout. Avisant un chandail et un sweat, j'enfile le tout avant d'aller petit-déjeuner avec Jiraya — Naruto a réellement insisté vendredi soir pour que je reste avec eux, malgré mes quelques réticences et mon impression sous-jacente de déranger dans des moments importants. Il lit le journal, une tasse de café fumant devant lui. Il abaisse les nombreuses feuilles de papier en m'apercevant et me salue. Connaissant la maison comme la mienne, j'attrape la tasse qui m'est attitrée, la cuillère à thé et les feuilles. Il reste un peu d'eau dans la bouilloire et je la mets à chauffer, avant d'aller m'asseoir en face du vieil homme.

« Bien dormis ? demande-t-il, pliant son journal, sans doute terminé.

— Très bien, merci. Et vo… toi ?

— Comme un bébé. Cela faisait bien des années que je n'avais pas fait de nuit complète d'une traite. Je n'essaie pas de faire de la psychologie de comptoir, mais je crois que cette histoire de papiers d'avocat m'empêchait de bien me reposer.

— La grand-mère de Naruto a posé des problèmes ? l'interrogé-je, curieux de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient hier soir.

— Je ne te le ferais pas dire. Comme elle est de son sang et que mis à part elle, tout le monde est mort — malheureusement, Kushina et Minato étaient des enfants uniques — elle avait son mot à dire. Et crois-moi, elle a mis du temps avant de tout lâcher. Cela fait plus d'un an que j'ai fait les demandes pour adopter Naruto. Lorsque je suis rentré en juin, j'ai tout fait pour accélérer les démarches. Je n'ai pas retenu tous les termes juridiques, mais fin novembre, j'ai fini par recevoir cette lettre que vous avait surprise qui m'annonçait que j'étais prioritaire par rapport à Joséphine pour obtenir raison et que les processus étaient finalement terminés. La lettre de l'avocat de cette vieille peau officialisait le tout.

— Tu sais, cela ne fait peut-être moins d'un an que je connais Naruto, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi souriant. J'ai l'utopie de croire que le mois de juin est derrière lui, tout ceci grâce à toi.

— Je ne suis pas le seul Sasuke. À ta manière, toi aussi tu l'as sauvé, sourit-il, buvant une gorgée de café. »

Nous sourions, percevant du mouvement dans le couloir. Le blond, dans un pyjama aux couleurs orange piquant les yeux dès le matin, paraît en s'étirant. Il vient coller un baiser sur ma joue en ajoutant que son sweat me va mieux qu'à lui et se dirige vers Jiraya, l'appelant pour la toute première fois devant moi, Papa. Le vieil homme écarquille ses grands yeux bruns, rougit presque et prend son fils dans les bras. La scène est magnifique à regarder et je ne peux décidément pas m'en lasser.

« Qu'avez-vous de prévu aujourd'hui les garçons ? s'enquit l'écrivain.

— Des révisions. Les examens sont deux semaines, je ne comprends rien aux cours de maths et à celui de physique et je ne le sens pas du tout, pour être honnête, débite le blond, ses yeux se perdant dehors, sous la neige.

— Mes parents m'ont autorisé à rester ici à cette simple condition. Alors je sais qu'il va falloir que nous nous y mettions avec courage, continué-je.

— Mon courage se cache au fond de mon lit, je crois. Et ma motivation est dehors, jouant à la bataille de boule de neige avec mon envie. J'ai l'impression qu'elles se moquent de moi, se désespère mon petit-ami.

— Mais tu sais qu'il le faut bien, sinon, nous pouvons dire au revoir à tous nos projets d'avenir.

— Oui, je sais. Allez, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, termine-t-il en se levant après son petit-déjeuner composé de deux bols de riz. »

Je le suis sans grande motivation. Passant devant les fenêtres du salon, j'ai l'impression que le ciel bleu me nargue de sa belle couleur.

« Parfois, je me demande si les mathématiciens et tous les savants du monde n'étaient pas complètement fous. Sérieusement ? Des nombres qui n'existent pas ? Et puis quoi encore ?

— Ils savaient plus quoi inventer, continué-je. Alors, ils ont dû se dire qu'une racine de moins un, personne ne l'avait jamais fait et qu'ils pouvaient tenter leur chance dans le monde des mathématiques.

— Il aurait dû rester à leur place. Ça nous aurait fait des vacances. »

Nous sommes allongés sur le sol de la chambre du blond, nos cahiers de notes et autres livres de maths devant nous. Je tente d'expliquer les nombres complexes à Naruto, mais rien ne semble rentrer dans son crâne et s'y imprégner. Ses yeux sont dans le vide lorsqu'il fait ses exercices et je m'y laisse également prendre. Nos pupilles se croisent et je sais que les révisions sont perdues.

« Il neige, commence-t-il. Ça doit être cool d'aller dessous.

— Je me doute, commenté-je, tentant de ne pas me laisser prendre par les flocons.

— Je suis certain que le ciel doit être aussi bleu qu'en été. Magnifique à regarder.

— Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?

— Tu ne veux pas aller dehors ? »

J'évite ses deux iris brillants, plus bleus que jamais. Il se rapproche, comme un enfant réclamant un jouet dans un magasin.

« Allez, s'il te plait. Je suis certain que t'en as envie… »

Je craque à cette supplication en fermant le livre de mathématiques et le blond laisse éclater un cri de joie, levant les bras en l'air. J'enfile mon écharpe, mon manteau d'hiver et une écharpe brune, plutôt épaisse. Je me rends alors compte que Naruto a presque la même, qu'il noue avec un étrange style autour de son cou. Il place une sorte de casque blanc sur ses oreilles, dont la matière a l'air réellement douce. Des gants, une veste sable et le voilà dehors, riant comme un écolier de dix ans qui peut enfin profiter de la neige. J'observe la matière encore inviolée avec fascination, avant d'en attraper quelques poignées et de les fixer dans mes gants. Je ne peux pas voir les flocons, malheureusement.

« Sasuke ? »

Je relève la tête, remettant mes lunettes en place sur mon nez. Avant de me faire bombarder par des boules de neige, savamment préparées par ce fourbe de Naruto qui a profité de fait que je sois inattentif. Évitant les assauts, je vais me baisse rapidement afin de répliquer. Nous nous rapprochons au fur et à mesure, cachant nos armes secrètes dans nos dos. Il est le premier à me sauter dessus, tentant de placer la boule froide dans mon cou dont une partie est non protégée par l'écharpe. Je tente de faire la même chose, tout en évitant l'attaque. Dans un rire et un peu de bataille, nous tombons tous deux à terre, côte à côte. Nos cheveux s'emmêlent les uns dans les autres, nos épaules se touchent nos pupilles se croisent, tout comme nos sourires.

« Je crois que nous sommes à égalité, débuté-je, tentant de reprendre mon souffle, souriant.

— C'est juste que tu es trop fier pour avouer ta défaite.

— Tu avais raison. Le ciel est magnifique aujourd'hui. »

Je détourne la conversation et obtiens comme toute réaction un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je grimace, avant de me reporter vers l'étendue bleue au-dessous de nous. Attrapant son téléphone portable à l'écran fissuré, le blond le lève et me demande de sourire. Il appuie sur le déclencheur, nos visages sont imprimés sur l'écran et je trouve la photographie très réussie. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, avant de me plonger une nouvelle fois dans le bleu du ciel.

« J'avais onze ans lorsque j'ai levé la tête pour la toute première fois. Sans la rabaisser, j'entends. On venait de détruire un herbier que j'avais durement réalisé avec Itachi et quand je suis rentré chez moi, il n'y avait personne à qui en parler. Le livre déchiré sous le bras, je me suis couché sur mon lit, recroquevillé et mis en boule, sanglotant et insultant chacun de mes camarades de classe. Il a plu ce jour-là. J'ai regardé l'eau s'écraser contre le toit de ma serre, les nuages se faire chasser par le vent, le Soleil réapparaitre et le bleu transparaitre. J'ai écarquillé les yeux et là, j'ai tout lâché. J'ai raconté tout ce qui me pesait sur le cœur, tout ce que j'avais envie de dire aux personnes autour de moi. Je savais que le ciel n'allait pas me répondre, mais cela m'a fait du bien. Alors, dès que je me sentais mal, je regardais sa belle couleur et tout allait déjà mieux. »

Je m'arrête, souriant. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette journée. Reprenant mon souffle et m'approchant de quelques millimètres de plus de la chaleur à côté de moi.

« Il a fini par devenir mon seul ami, comme je l'ai expliqué dans le texte pour le concours d'écriture de Mlle Noika. Et puis, je t'ai croisé sur le toit, lorsque tu hurlais. Tu t'es retourné et je t'ai fixé. J'ai ressenti exactement la même chose que ce jour-là, à onze ans. J'ai écarquillé les yeux et tout ce que j'espérais, c'était recroiser tes pupilles au plus vite, malgré le fait que je te repoussais au début. Sans que tu ne le sache, ni que moi-même je le devine, tu étais devenu mon ciel. Un magnifique ciel d'été. »

Je rougis et ose me tourner vers Naruto. Il est dans le même état que moi, ses deux grandes pupilles écarquillées. Il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ce que je lui parle enfin de ma fascination du ciel au milieu de son jardin, le dos et les cheveux pleins de neige. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, comme lui ce matin avec Lamartine et son poème.

Son visage avance vers moi, je ferme les yeux, prêt à être embrassé. Mais ce n'est pas une paire de lèvres chaudes que je reçois sur mon visage, mais de la neige incroyablement froide. Le blond rit à gorge déployée, fier de son petit effet. Usant de toutes mes forces, je roule littéralement sur lui et le surmonte de tout mon poids. Il s'arrête immédiatement et me fixe, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Je suis certain que si j'avais un miroir en face de moi, je retrouverais la même dans mes propres iris, sans hésiter.

« Je vais me venger, tu le sais ? glissé-je, joueur.

— Tu n'en es pas capable. Tu m'aimes trop pour que ce soit le cas.

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. »

Sur ces dires, je me penche sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse sans plus de cérémonie. Je vais jouer avec ses cheveux, derrière ses oreilles. S'écartant légèrement, il glisse.

« J'adore comment tu te venges. »

Ses bras me ramènent contre lui, je souris à travers le baiser, jouant avec la neige à côté de lui. Lorsque je le sens succomber totalement, mes mains se détachent doucement de lui et viennent gratter la neige des deux côtés de sa tête. Dans un sourire mauvais, je me détache subitement et lui lance une quantité incroyable d'eau solide sur le visage. Fier de moi et me levant, je l'achève en déclarant.

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Oh et désolé de te l'annoncer. Mais j'ai gagné. »

Nous rentrons plus d'une heure après, frigorifiés mais heureux. Grelottant dans une double couche de pull d'hiver, je vais coller mes mains contre le premier radiateur que je trouve dans la maison. Naruto, se sentant parfaitement bien, est en charge de nous préparer des chocolats chauds. J'ai pour ordre de m'asseoir sur le canapé, de m'emmitoufler dans une couverture et de me réchauffer. Il arrive avec un plateau, deux bols de chocolat — mais sans chantilly et petites guimauves — et des biscuits à l'aspect étrange.

« Mon père — bon sang ce que c'est étrange de l'appeler ainsi — a trouvé une boulangerie faisant des spécialités françaises. Tu verrais leurs Paris-Brest, un vrai délice, j'en ai eu l'impression de retourner à Paris. Enfin bref, ils ont commencé à préparer les petits biscuits de Noël. Chez moi, c'est ma mère qui les faisait, seul bon héritage de mon aimable grand-mère. Je n'ai jamais été assez doué pour tenter de reproduire les recettes. C'est délicieux. »

Je me lève du sofa, m'agenouillant au sol, toujours enroulé dans la couverture. Le chocolat malgré son goût ignoble — je n'arrive toujours pas à apprécier — me fait le plus grand bien. Les biscuits accompagnent le tout avec délice.

« Je me disais… tu ne veux pas que l'on se fasse une partie de _Marato_ plutôt que de retourner dans ma chambre et lire des formules pleines de chiffres qui n'existent même pas ? »

Il sait très bien que je suis sensible à ses grands yeux mouillés — il imite parfaitement bien ce chat roux avec des bottes dont le nom m'échappe — et en joue. Je craque, trop bien installé dans cette couverture, dans ce salon lumineux et plein de vie. Les examens ont le temps d'arriver.

Comme si l'univers tentait de me faire passer un message, les deux semaines suivantes passent avec une vitesse jamais égalée auparavant. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit que nous sommes déjà le dix-neuf décembre, deux heures avant l'examen d'histoire du monde. C'est une matière que je maîtrise, bien entendu, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour mon petit-ami, faisant défiler ses nombreuses fiches d'aide devant ses yeux et tentant de s'en imprégner, comme une éponge.

« Bon sang, je ne suis pas prêt. Sérieusement, j'aimerais pouvoir voyager dans le temps et plus réviser. Tu aurais pu m'arrêter, au lieu de me suivre lorsque je proposais autre chose que lire nos cahiers.

— Cela ne me dérangeait pas, c'était même plutôt bénéfique. Cela me changeait les idées. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire me sentir coupable.

— Parfois, j'aimerais avoir ton cerveau qui retient tout comme une éponge. Tu ne peux pas faire un partage de connaissances, comme on partagerait internet sur nos téléphones portables ? »

Je lève un sourcil d'incompréhension avant de l'aider en lui enlevant ses fiches et le faisant réciter. Il connaît la plupart des dates, des personnages clefs et des lieux importants. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans tout le lycée, je l'encourage d'un baiser sur la tempe avant d'entrer et de faire face à nos copies.

Cette petite scène se répète chaque jour et chaque jour, je l'encourage du mieux que je le puisse. Le dernier jour, consacré à la littérature — un véritable délice à répondre — nous recevons une visite devant notre salle. Des cheveux roses attachés en une longue queue de cheval, des yeux verts fuyants, elle doit se répéter des phrases encourageantes pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Je ne savais pas que j'étais si effrayant.

« Je… les garçons… vous… me manquez. On ne s'est pas expliqué depuis l'anniversaire d'Itachi. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qui s'est passé, mais… j'en ai marre de vous éviter. Je sais que vous avez besoin d'être que tous les deux parce que vous êtes un couple et tout… mais… on est amis non ? Les amis ce n'est pas fait pour s'éviter. Enfin, à mon goût. »

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas adressée à nous de cette manière. Cela me rappelle notre toute première rencontre, en février. Je trouve que cette personnalité ne lui va pas et je lui ai déjà fait savoir.

« Sakura, cesse d'être hypocrite avec nous. Dis ce que tu penses sans te cacher sous une fausse timidité. »

Elle écarquille les yeux, percée à jour. Reprenant subitement contenance, elle pointe un grand doigt vers nous, mets sa main libre sur ses hanches et commence ses remontrances.

« J'ai galéré à trouver quelque chose, et ça, c'est de ta faute, espèce d'imbécile-premier de la classe ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris, mais je te préviens, tu me recommences ça, je me vengerais. D'une manière très froide. Et d'ailleurs, je suis censée être votre meilleure amie. On n'abandonne pas sa meilleure amie sous prétexte que, oh, j'ai juste envie de passer encore plus de temps collé à mon petit-ami. Et je ne suis pas une chandelle aussi, alors lorsque je suis avec vous, je vous prierais de bien vouloir ne pas trop vous embrasser. Parce que vous êtes frustrants, en plus d'être adorables. Et…

— On a compris Sakura, coupe Naruto en se retenant de rire. Vas-y, calme-toi, respire et range ce doigt vengeur pointé sur nous.

— Je suis désolé, continué-je, à moitié sincère. Nous t'avons délaissée, nous ne sommes pas dignes d'être tes amis.

— Ça, c'est sûr, réplique-t-elle. Mais sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Qui serait assez fou pour m'accepter dans son cercle d'amis ?

— Eh bien, nous, rétorqué-je comme si cela était la chose la plus normale qui soit. »

Elle sourit, avant de nous frapper chacun notre tour le sommet du crâne. Dans un sourire, elle s'envole vers sa propre salle en nous souhaitant bonne chance pour les examens. Je hausse les épaules, la littérature est ma matière d'excellence, le quatre-vingt-dix pour cent est assuré, le quatre-vingt-quinze non loin. Louchant vers Naruto, je devine aisément qu'il pense la même chose. Avant de nous séparer, nous frappons nos mains ensemble.

« Bonne chance teme

— À toi aussi, dobe. »

« On est vacances ! En vacances ! Ces maudits examens sont terminés, on peut enfin souffler. On peut se balader, on peut passer tout notre temps ensemble, préparer Noël et… »

Je serre ses doigts et l'appuie doucement contre le mur d'une maison, dans une ruelle sur le chemin du retour. Je l'embrasse sans plus de cérémonie. C'est rapide certes, mais tellement bienfaisant.

« … pourquoi ce baiser ?

— C'est ma propre façon d'être heureux d'être en vacances. »

Nous repartons en riant. J'aime tellement cette période. Neige, joie, amour, rien de plus. C'est suffisant.

Au Japon, Noël n'est pas fêté de la même manière qu'en Occident. Même si la dimension religieuse du réveillon commence peu à peu à disparaître au profit de quelque chose de bien plus commercial, nous ne nous réunissions pas en famille pour manger une dinde et chanter des chansons à la limite du ridicule. Mais comme nous sommes une famille étrange et étrangère, nous faisons tout ceci. Malheureusement pour nos estomacs, mon père est toujours au fourneau en ce jour. Il tient à nous faire goûter la cuisine de son pays — cuisine réputée pour être l'une des pires au monde, soit dit en passant.

Nous sommes vendredi soir, dix-huit heures. Il reste donc vingt-six heures avant le début du repas et rien n'est prêt. Jouant des coudes dans l'une des rues piétonnes les plus fréquentées de Sendai — surtout en cette journée – j'avance doucement. Naruto est devant, slalomant entre les passants, son premier sachet entre les mains — je sais qu'il s'agit de mon cadeau. Grognant en voyant que je ne parviens pas à le suivre, il m'attrape le bras puis descend vers les doigts. Ses pas ralentissent sur le pavé, les personnes autour de nous réagissent vivement et lancent des regards noirs.

« Bon, il me faut un cadeau pour tes parents. Et ton frère. Et Sakura. Et mon père. On a deux heures pour trouver quelque chose. Dis, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligé de fêter Noël à l'Occidentale ?

— Parce que nous sommes des Occidentaux et que nous allons bientôt aller y vivre ?

— Ah oui. C'est un bon argument. T'as peut-être raison. »

Je roule les yeux en riant avant d'entrer dans un magasin de petits gadgets. Il ressemble quelque peu à un fourbi, mais j'ai déjà repéré différents objets qui pourraient plaire à ma famille. Un livre _La cuisine pour les nuls —_ en anglais s'il vous plait — pour mon père, une fleur dansante pour la caisse de ma mère, à la boutique — elle se plaint souvent qu'elle n'est pas assez gaie — et un ensemble sel/poivre aux formes de R2D2 pour mon frère — il apprécie beaucoup ce petit robot. Il ne manque plus que Sakura et Jiraya pour ma part.

« J'ai peur de faire une gaffe avec tes parents, déclare subitement Naruto. Je ne voudrais pas me tromper… T'as des idées ?

— Je t'aide si tu m'aides pour Jiraya. Je suis complètement perdu. »

Il me serre la main pour officialiser notre arrangement et je lui révèle alors une passion commune de mes parents : le thé. En sa qualité d'anglais — mais pas que — mon père adore sa pause de dix-sept heures, avec une petite tasse de ses infusions d'herbe. Ma mère a vite pris cette habitude et l'a rejoint.

Nous promenant dans la boutique, nous apercevons une étagère présentant différents objets en rapport avec le thé. Des infuseurs originaux attirent mon attention. Je réalise une pression sur la paume du blond pour qu'il se tourne vers moi et lui désigne les systèmes aux étranges formes.

« Oh, le baigneur là, qui se détend dans son bain, c'est parfait pour ton père. Et pour ta mère… _ses yeux naviguent entre les différentes figures,_ cet écureuil serait excellent. Regarde comme il est mignon avec sa petite queue toute touffue et la noisette. »

Il attrape les deux boites et se tourne vers moi, souriant.

« Pour Jiraya, prends-lui des carnets de feuilles blanches. Il se plaint toujours que les siens sont pleins, parce qu'il griffonne tout un tas de choses à l'intérieur. J'en ai vu là-haut avec des citations assez drôles. Je suis certain que ça lui plaira. »

Chargés de tous nos objets, nous allons payer. Le caissier nous propose des paquets-cadeaux, nous acceptons en y ajoutant des cartes pour les reconnaître. J'achète un carnet pour le vieil écrivain, où il est inscrit en français et en écriture cursive, _J'écris donc je suis._ En ressortant de la boutique, nous sourions. Une heure est passée depuis que nous avons fait l'inventaire de ce qui nous manquait — je trouve d'ailleurs que nous avons bien avancé.

« Il ne reste plus que Sakura-chan, dit le blond, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Pour elle, c'est facile. Je t'autorise même à me copier.

— Que comptes-tu lui acheter ?

— Oh, super simple. Deux paires de lentilles. Il y a une boutique non loin d'ici qui a un rayon dédié. C'est là où je t'emmène. »

La neige recommence à dégringoler, nous obligeant à mettre nos capuches afin de nous protéger et éviter de tomber malades pendant les vacances — ce n'est jamais drôle, spécialement à ce moment-là. Les pas accélèrent, les passants se font plus rares en nous éloignant du centre-ville. Nous tournons dans une petite ruelle étrangement très colorée, malgré la nuit. Des enseignes clignotent, attirants les quelques égarés. Nous entrons dans l'une d'elles et une odeur d'encens très prenante envahit immédiatement mes narines. Je dois presque me les boucher afin de ne pas rapidement attraper mal au crâne. Une jeune femme, sans doute ayant quelques années de plus que nous, nous accueille avec un sourire. Ses cheveux sont d'un bleu azur, ne faisant pas beaucoup naturels. Ses habits sont tout en dentelles noires, jupons, babies et autres flots — j'apprendrais plus tard que l'on nomme ce style _Gothic Lolita._ Devant elle s'étale une grande vitrine, contenant des petites boites de lentilles.

« Salut Kara-chan. Tu as reçu de nouvelles lentilles dernièrement ? C'est pour Sakura-chan. »

Je lève un sourcil, mais ne suis pas surpris qu'il connaisse cette fille et soit si familier avec elle. Elle acquiesce et appuie son ongle manucuré contre la vitre. Elle désigne une collection de lentilles pâles. Nous la remercions avant de nous pencher vers elles. L'une d'entre elles attire mon œil. Elle est bleue, aux nuances parme. Elle me fait immédiatement penser aux cheveux d'Asuka — cela fait quelque temps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. En dénichant une autre paire vert clair — cette couleur sied particulièrement bien à la jeune femme — je suis le premier à payer. Naruto en choisira des plus foncées, une violette et une bleue nuit, très réussie. La vendeuse nous remercie bien chaleureusement, nous décernant un grand sourire qui réchauffe le cœur. En sortant, nous croisons deux garçons se tenant également la main. Surpris — je croyais que nous étions les seuls à avoir cette audace — je m'arrête et les observe franchement.

« Allez Yaya-chan, je suis certain que ça va te plaire. Tu verras, les gens n'auront plus peur de toi si tu portes des lentilles. Si tu n'oses pas, je t'aiderais à les mettre et les retirer. Regarde-moi ce bleu ! Et ce vert, on dirait presque la nuance de mes propres pupilles…

— Hyp', je dois te rappeler que…

— Non, désolé, je parlais pour moi. »

Celui qui vient d'ouvrir la bouche trouve mon regard posé sur eux, regard que je détourne immédiatement, gêné d'avoir été ainsi repéré. Mais ce jeune homme, en dessous de son bonnet gris, me sourit de toutes ses dents en retour. Surpris, je remue la tête et finis par enfin quitter la boutique, non sans répondre discrètement au sourire.

« Tu as vu ces… commence Naruto.

— Oui, le coupé-je. Ils se tenaient la main. D'ailleurs, je crois avoir déjà vu leur visage quelque part.

— Surement, ils sont dans notre lycée. Pas en troisième année, c'est certain. Sans doute en deuxième… Ino et Tenten, les deux commères de la classe, en ont parlé il n'y a pas si longtemps.

— J'ai l'impression que la relève est prise, sourie-je légèrement. Nous ne sommes plus les seuls. »

Le blond acquiesce et nous nous mettons en marche vers la gare, ne trainant pas en chemin — le dernier train vers mon quartier ne devrait plus tarder. Il est dix-neuf heures trente, les cadeaux sont tous achetés et tous emballés. Première mission accomplie.

Fatigués, mais contents de nous, nous allons nous échouer sur le sofa après le diner. Jiraya rit avec mes parents dans la cuisine, faisant la vaisselle en musique — celle-ci est particulièrement ancienne, ne la reconnaissant pas. Empoignant un livre déposé négligemment sur la table basse, je tente de me mettre à la lecture, les pieds enroulés dans ma couverture personnelle et les lunettes sur le nez. J'ai enfilé des habits plus confortables que mon uniforme scolaire, que je suis heureux d'abandonner pour deux semaines entières. Naruto est contre moi, un carnet entre les mains et un crayon de papier dans une autre. Il fait aller l'objet sur les pages blanches tout en me fixant.

« Tu me dessines encore ? demandé-je, terminant ma phrase pour ne pas me perdre dans ce que je fais.

— Oui. Tu es un sujet très intéressant. Et puis, j'aime ta pose, les pieds recroquevillés contre ton torse, ta couverture à carreaux très kitch, tes lunettes tombant sur tes yeux, tes cheveux en bataille et ton bouquin. C'est une scène du quotidien et j'adore ça, parce que c'est naturel. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi et continue ce que tu fais. »

Je reprends alors ma lecture, souriant à demi, tenant d'oublier les rougeurs sur mes joues. Mes yeux, chercheurs, se détachent peu à peu des caractères japonais pour accrocher les pupilles de Naruto. Elles vont et viennent à grande vitesse, très concentré dans sa tâche. J'abandonne totalement ma lecture pour l'observer totalement. Il me lance parfois des regards, ne réagit pas et revient à sa feuille. Il dit que je suis un sujet intéressant, mais lui n'est pas en reste. Je ne me lasserais jamais de lui. Nous restons plus d'une heure ainsi, assis côte à côte sur le sofa, lui dessinant, moi l'observant et tentant de reprendre ma lecture — j'aime réellement Murakami, mais je ne suis pas un bon lecteur aujourd'hui. Pris de bâillements, nous finissons par aller nous coucher sur les environs de onze heures, nous endormant l'un contre l'autre.

Ce sont les odeurs de cuisine qui nous réveillent. Elles envahissent l'entièreté de la maison, flottant dans le couloir. Cela me dégoûte presque de sentir de la dinde avant même d'avoir pris mon petit déjeuner. Contrairement à moi, le blond a le ventre qui gargouille et semble tout excité de se lever et voir ce que mon père concocte dans la cuisine.

« Ah, les garçons, enfin ! Dépêchez-vous de prendre votre peut-déjeuner et d'aller vous débarbouiller, je vous engage comme commis de cuisine. Je suis quelque peu submergé par cette magnifique dinde achetée par ta mère. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, avant d'attraper un bol et de me servir des céréales, ne voulant pas avaler quoi que ce soit de salé ou de japonais. Je n'ai jamais avalé quelque chose aussi rapidement, voulant éviter les odeurs qui m'emprisonnent la gorge comme un étau. Je suis le premier à passer sous la douche chaude, enfilant un vieux jogging noir et un sweat informe aux couleurs très « Noël ». J'attends patiemment que le blond daigne terminer avant de repartir dans l'enfer nasal de la cuisine.

« Sasuke, tu m'épluches tout le céleri possible, Naruto, tu te charges des carottes. Vous me passez tout cela dans le robot pour les couper en salade et vous m'appelez quand c'est fait. »

Je me retrouve donc avec plus de deux kilos de céleri à taillader – je n'aime pas ce légume à cause sa peau qui n'est pas simple à retirer. J'attrape donc un grand couteau et une planche à découper, avant de me lancer dans l'entreprise. Je jure en multilingue — l'avantage de parler trois langues — quand le céleri m'échappe pour la troisième fois avant de rencontrer le sol. Naruto se moque impunément de moi et je lui lance un regard noir, lui demandant de s'occuper de ses oignons.

« Ah, non, désolé mon cher. Ça, ce sont des carottes. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel à l'entente du jeu de mots avant de terminer — enfin — la découpe du légume. Je vais débrancher le robot afin de le ramener vers moi, le dépose sur le plan de travail et me penche vers lui. Plaçant ma main contre le bac, je commence à parler.

« Je sais que toi et moi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup été amis. Je t'ai souvent insulté parce que tu ne faisais pas ton travail, tu me l'as rendu en t'éteignant sans me prévenir. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu vois ces céleris ? Ils sont nombreux, n'est-ce pas ? La cuisine anglaise est vraiment très friande de ce légume. Mais je besoin de toi, alors pas de coups bas comme d'habitude.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ? Tu es _réellement_ en train de parler à ton robot ?

— Tu ne le connais pas. Cet objet est fourbe. Il faut lui faire la leçon pour qu'il fonctionne correctement.

— On aurait dit un père avec son enfant. C'était vraiment drôle. »

Je siffle entre mes dents et allume l'appareil de tous les malheurs. Je commence avec un petit bout pour le mettre en jambe avant d'enchainer sur la suite. Le robot commence à sauter comme s'il était habité par un quelconque esprit. Je tente le coup, habitué à ces démonstrations. Et là, il rejette le petit bout de céleri que j'ai placé dans le tube et l'éjecte de l'autre côté de la pièce, tout en continuant à vibrer comme un dégénéré.

Soudain, des éclats de rire me parviennent. Lâchant son éplucheur, Naruto se tient les côtes et s'esclaffe de tout son cœur. S'accrochant au comptoir, il ne parvient pas à se calmer, si bien que mon père finit même par se désintéresser de sa dinde farcie pour se tourner vers lui, les sourcils levés.

« Que se passe-t-il Naruto ? Pourquoi ce fou-rire ?

— Le rob… ot, il, il… bon sang, je suis désolé… il a… recraché le céleri… paf, comme ça et le céleri… il a fait… piouuuu à… l'autre bout… de la pièce, dit-il, riant de plus belle. »

Je m'attendais à ce que mon père se retourne vers sa viande, marmonnant que les jeunes ont parfois un comportement étrange dans sa barbe presque inexistante. Pourtant, il regarde le robot toujours fonctionnel, puis le céleri que je tiens et Naruto se tenant toujours au comptoir et éclate de rire. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu ainsi, ni même vu. Ne pouvant résister à l'appel des deux autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce, je me laisse prendre au jeu. Ce sont d'abord quelques esclaffements, puis de véritables éclats. Tout ce remue-ménage alerte ma mère qui, souriant, nous photographie avec son téléphone portable. Je crois que ce Noël sera parfaitement exceptionnel.

Je suis debout devant mon armoire, en petite chemise et sous-vêtement et je suis perdu. Impossible de savoir que mettre. Il est dix-huit heures, nous sommes le vingt-quatre décembre, nos invités — Jiraya et Sakura — arrivent dans une demi-heure et je ne suis ni lavé, ni changé, ni parfumé. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour assortir mes vêtements et ce cruel défaut refait toujours surface au mauvais moment, comme maintenant. De plus, je ne peux même pas demander de l'aide à Naruto : nous faisons une sorte de jeu ; nous ne nous verrons qu'à dix-neuf heures — il est enfermé dans la chambre de mon frère. Soufflant, je fais aller les cintres dans l'armoire, priant pour tomber sur un costume oublié des années précédentes. Et finalement, le ciel semble m'écouter — il a toujours été mon ami. Je déniche une pochette noire d'un magasin dont j'avais oublié l'existence. À l'intérieur repose un veston, une chemise blanche, une cravate bleu marine et un beau costume noir. Convaincu, j'amène le tout à la salle de bain.

J'en ressors vingt minutes plus tard, propre, rasé, parfumé, lentillé et le plus important, habillé. Nouant avec soin la cravate — je remercie ma mère pour m'avoir appris à le faire — je m'observe dans le miroir sur pieds de ma chambre. Les manches légèrement relevées, le veston fermé sur la cravate, le pantalon tombant bien, je pense être prêt. Louchant vers l'heure, je m'autorise cinq minutes d'observation des étoiles, dans le toit de serre. Contrairement au ciel de journée, les étoiles ne me fascinent pas. Je les aime, certes, savoir qu'elles brillent à des milliers de kilomètres de notre tête est intéressant, mais je ne ressens rien de plus en les voyant. Je dois être étrange, puisque bon nombre de personnes passent leurs soirées à les fixer avec un télescope.

La sonnerie de la maison me coupe dans mon activité et je me lève en un clin d'œil. Criant aux autres habitants que je vais ouvrir, je tombe sur mon frère et sa _petite-amie_ — je ne m'y fais toujours pas — au pas de la porte. Je les fais entrer d'un geste de la main en souriant, accepte les compliments sur mon habillement et en distribue aux deux nouveaux arrivants – costume gris pour Itachi, robe vert forêt tout en satin pour Sakura. Jiraya se montre juste avant que je n'aie refermé totalement la porte et rit, comme à son habitude. Il fait une réflexion sur l'odeur qui flotte dans toute la maison — _ça m'a l'air excellent tout ça James ! —_ et va rejoindre mon père dans son antre. M'asseyant sur le sofa avec les deux autres jeunes, je ne sais quoi dire, cherchant mes mots ou un quelconque sujet de conversation. Détournant le regard vers le piano, je propose d'en jouer quelques morceaux pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Je m'y installe en soupirant et commence, appréhendant le jugement de mon frère — le véritable pianiste de la maison — sur mon jeu.

J'entame le troisième morceau lorsque Naruto paraît enfin. Arrivant comme si de rien n'était dans le salon, il salue Itachi et Sakura et commence une discussion avec eux. Presque vexé de ce manque d'attention, je me racle la gorge afin qu'il se retourne vers moi. Je rougis en posant mes yeux sur lui. Engoncé dans un costume gris foncé, il a revêtu une chemise bleu clair et nœud papillon noir. Ayant abandonné la veste dans la chambre, il est de toute beauté. Dans le même état que moi, je vois qu'il ne s'est pas gêné pour faire de même en m'observant à son tour. Il se rapproche doucement du piano, je m'éloigne de lui. Je n'ose pas faire ce que j'ai envie de faire — l'embrasser j'entends, de peur de faire peur à mon frère. Mais celui-ci est plutôt occupé avec Sakura — je détourne les yeux, étrangement dérangé. Alors d'un grand pas, je réduis la distance entre Naruto et moi et l'embrasse sans détour, glissant avant de coller mes lèvres sur les siennes :

« Je pourrais tomber au sol si la gravité ne faisait pas son travail. Tu es… magnifique.

— Je te ferais dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus, mon cher, ajoute-t-il une fois décollé de moi, souriant malicieusement. »

Nous allions recommencer lorsque la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Levant un sourcil, j'entends mon père arriver en courant de la cuisine et me demander expressément d'aller ouvrir. Sceptique et intrigué, je m'exécute. La main sur la poignée, je la tourne et tombe nez à nez avec des yeux bleus brillants.

"Yo, little brother."

J'écarquille les yeux. Je n'ose pas y croire. Souriant comme si tout était normal, ma sœur me fixe.

« Je ne voudrais pas être malpolie Sasuke, mais tu sais qu'il fait drôlement froid dehors. Tu ne comptes pas me laisser entrer ? »

Secouant la tête comme si on venait subitement de me tirer vers la réalité, je me décale afin qu'elle puisse franchir le seuil de la maison. Se débarrassant de son manteau, elle continue à me fixer, ne perdant ni son sourire ni ses yeux brillants.

« Que fais-tu ici Asuka ? demandé-je, peu sûr de moi.

— Je suis ton cadeau. Je me dis maintenant que j'aurais dû venir avec un nœud sur la tête et un emballage, mais je crois qu'on m'aurait regardé étrangement à l'aéroport. Donc… surprise petit frère, me voilà ! Content de me voir ? »

Je souris finalement, le cœur débordant. M'avançant et l'enlaçant sans la prévenir, je glisse dans ses cheveux lisses :

« Très heureux même. »

Après m'être séparé d'elle, je me tourne vers mes parents. Ma mère a la main sur l'épaule de mon père et ils sourient tous deux joliment. Je mime, sans faire le moindre bruit, un remerciement. Asuka, me cherchant du regard, croise celui des deux adultes derrière moi. Elle s'avance vers eux et s'abaisse plus bas que terre en disant ces mots.

« Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir invité et d'avoir payé mon voyage. Je suis très heureuse d'être ici et je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour ce geste. De plus, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses les plus plates et les plus sincères pour avoir été la raison d'éventuelles disputes entre vous à mon sujet. Si j'avais pu, je ne vous aurais jamais causé de mal.

— Ne t'excuse pas d'être en vie Asuka, déclare ma mère, surprise générale. Tu es l'élément le plus innocent de toute cette histoire, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Alors, relève-toi et profite de cette délicieuse fin de journée. »

Elle la fixe, les yeux légèrement brouillés. Le regard se déplace vers mon père, et la larme menaçante lâche prise, coulant lentement sur les joues poudrées. Elle s'approche doucement, n'osant pas briser une distance étrange entre eux. D'une impulsion de pied, son parent la franchit et vient la serrer dans ses bras. Il s'agit de la toute première fois qu'ils se voient.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, ils ont tous deux les larmes aux yeux, qu'ils essuient en un clin d'œil — la jeune femme détruit légèrement son maquillage dans l'opération. Se détachant de Sakura, Itachi se lance également dans la rencontre avec notre sœur. Profitant du fait qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle — il la dépasse de cinq bons centimètres — il use son entière hauteur pour lui faire face.

« Quand est-ce que tu es née, que je sache si je suis plus vieux ou non que toi ?

— Le vingt juillet 1993. Ce qui fait remonter ma conception au mois d'octobre. Et toi, _petit frère ?_

— Décembre 1993. C'est une blague, c'est moi l'ainé de la famille. C'est moi qui prends soin d'Sasuke, qui le chérit et l'embête quand il le faut.

— Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, réplique-t-elle en se retenant de rire, mais je suis la plus grande de notre fratrie. Alors je me charge d'Sasuke maintenant. Merci pour ton travail.

— Et si Sasuke s'occupait de lui-même de lui parce qu'il est assez âgé et qu'il n'a pas besoin qu'on le chaperonne comme s'il en avait huit ? intervins-je, entendant mon prénom par deux fois. »

Les deux ainés se tournent avec une synchronisation presque irréelle vers moi et me font face, les yeux plissés. Toujours en même temps, ils cassent :

« Ça ne te concerne pas, laisse nous régler nos affaires »

J'écarquille les yeux, me penchant vers Naruto non loin de moi. Son sourire est franc — il s'amuse à regarder toute la scène.

« De vous trois, je dirais que c'est toi le plus âgé. Ils sont en train de se battre pour du vent, comme deux gamins qu'ils ne sont plus. Par contre, c'est très drôle à observer. Tu penses qu'ils vont continuer encore longtemps ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais ça me fait rire et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul. Regarde, tout le monde les fixe. »

En effet, toutes les personnes présentes dans le vestibule ont les yeux rivés sur les deux adultes en train de se disputer pour rien. Le premier à éclater de rire est Jiraya, remerciant les jeunes d'être tels qu'ils sont. Itachi et Asuka s'arrêtent immédiatement, observant les alentours. Puis Sakura tombe, suivie de mes deux parents, de Naruto et enfin de moi. Les deux seuls silencieux sont les visés de ces éclats. Ils se regardent et finissent par se sourire.

« Rire m'a donné faim, commence Jiraya, vite rejoint par mon père. Et si nous allions à table ? »

Tout le monde acquiesce et nous avons enfin accès au salon, fierté de ma mère — pendant que mon second parent s'affairait aux fourneaux. Elle y a passé toute l'après-midi et le prévoit, dans un petit carnet rouge, depuis plus d'un mois. Elle dessine, elle annote, elle fait des essais. Et le résultat est, à mon goût, parfait — je ne suis peut-être pas impartial, étant son fils.

Cette année, tout est dans les tons bruns. Elle a trouvé une grande planche de bois brossée et usée, très fine. La nappe est posée en dessous. De nombreuses bougies éclairent le tout — six au centre de la table avec le chemin, trois à chaque bout — elles-mêmes agrémentées de flocons de neige ou d'étoiles. Il y a beaucoup de petites boules de cotons, sans doute cherchant à représenter la neige. Le chemin est composé de courtes branches, taillées finement et arrangées comme des sortes de nids. Je ne comprends pas beaucoup la décoration, mais cela est réellement beau — et je ne me gêne pas pour le faire remarquer à ma mère, la faisant rougir au passage.

Un écriteau est déposé sur chaque assiette — elle a déjà fait les placements, n'omettant pas ma sœur. Je suis en face d'Asuka, à côté de Naruto, lui-même à côté de Jiraya. À ma gauche se trouvent mes deux parents, l'un en face de l'autre, au bord de la table afin d'avoir accès à la cuisine. À côté de la française sont placés Itachi et Sakura. Tout est bien réparti, suivant les affinités de chacun – à côté de la personne que j'aime, en face d'une que je meure d'envie de plus découvrir. Mon père porte un toast au mauvais vin trouvé dans un supermarché, nous remercions chacun pour sa venue et pour sa participation au repas — je repense subitement au robot ménager et manque d'éclater de rire, me mordillant la lèvre pour m'en empêcher. Le grand cuisiner, empli d'appréhension — il est droit comme un i et très sérieux, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas — va chercher son tout premier plat. Lorsque les odeurs envahissent le salon, je ne suis pas rassuré. Je pensais bien avoir senti les huitres ce matin en découpant le céleri.

« Spécialité de chez moi : de la soupe d'huitre, avec son bouillon de légumes. Excuse-moi Asuka, mais chez nous, les anglais, nous les mangeons cuites et non crues, comme dans vos étranges traditions.

— Il n'y a pas de mal. Et puis tu sais, je ne suis pas à cheval sur les traditions, j'aime bien goûter de nouveaux plats. Surtout qu'en France, la cuisine anglaise n'a vraiment pas bonne réputation, alors j'aimerais bien savoir si cela est vrai ou non. »

Je souris et me penche discrètement vers elle. Je murmure en français pour que mon père ne comprenne pas :

« _C'est vrai, malheureusement. C'est ignoble et nous n'avons pas le meilleur cuisinier qui soit. Mais ne voulons pas le vexer, alors nous le laissons faire. »_

Elle rit sous cape, accompagnée de Naruto, qui a également compris ce que je viens de dire. Les autres froncent les sourcils, se demandant ce qui vient de se passer et qu'elle est cette étrange langue que je viens de pratiquer.

Armée d'une grande louche, ma mère fait le service. Le liquide qui coule dans nos assiettes n'est pas le plus ragoutant ni le plus délicieux, assurément. Mais, faisant semblant d'apprécier, je souris au cuisinier et reprends vivement une seconde cuiller. Je me demande comment peut-on faire pour aimer manger de telles choses. C'est tout simplement affreux — et je pèse mes mots.

Pour tenter de ne pas penser à ce qui touche nos papilles, je décide d'engager la conversation avec ma voisine. Elle a tant de choses à me dire ; nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis la fin du mois d'octobre.

« Comment va ta vie, chère grande sœur ? commencé-je, insistant sur ce dernier point, me moquant évidemment d'Itachi.

— Bien. Mon île italienne me manque, comme le Soleil et les couleurs. Mais j'ai finalement trouvé ma voie. Après plusieurs mois d'errance et de fuite. Premièrement, j'ai appelé Isaac. Je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je me suis platement excusée pour mon comportement, pour ce que je lui avais dit et reproché. Ce n'était pas sa faute si j'étais mauvaise, rien n'était de sa faute. Il a hoché la tête, il a raccroché sans me décrocher un seul mot. Et deux jours après, un grand blond, fin, des yeux bleus à tomber par terre est venu sonner à ma porte, un bouquet dans une main, un album photo dans l'autre. Ah oui, j'oubliais, Isaac ressemble beaucoup à Naruto en ce qui concerne l'apparence, à croire que nous avons les mêmes goûts, petit-frère. Après ça, je me suis débrouillée pour trouver quelque chose à faire de ma vie. Je commence dès janvier une formation d'ambulancière dans un des plus grands hôpitaux de Paris. Je ferais ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire : sauver des vies. Cela sera juste d'une autre manière qui ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit. Donc, pour résumer et éviter de monopoliser le temps de parole, je dirais que ma vie va vraiment bien. Et vous ? »

Tournant la tête vers le blond, je le laisse répondre à cette question. Il raconte notre retour au pays, notre mois de novembre dans les feuilles orangées de Sendai, et la grande décision que nous avons pris tous deux sur notre avenir. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, avant qu'un grand sourire ne vienne illuminer ses lèvres.

« Sérieux ? Vous venez par chez moi pour faire vos études ? Pourquoi un changement aussi radical ? Les universités japonaises ne sont pas assez bien pour vous ?

— Oh non, pas du tout, elles sont très bien, continue mon petit-ami. En fait, c'est simple, je veux m'engager dans l'armée et je sais que l'armée de terre française a une grande campagne de recrutement cette année. Comme j'ai la double nationalité, il n'y a aucun problème. Et puis… je n'ai jamais été réellement accepté ici, à cause de mon apparence non conventionnelle de japonais lambda. En France, ce n'est pas pareil. Ils n'ont pas autant peur des étrangers — enfin, des étrangers venant du Japon du moins.

— Mais… et toi Sasuke ? Que vas-tu faire en France ?

— Étudier la littérature. En passant un mois entier dans cette classe, au lycée, je me suis pris plus d'affection qu'auparavant pour les auteurs de la langue de Molière. Je parle bien le français et comme on peut l'entendre, il faut aller dans le pays pour s'améliorer. De plus si cela me permet de suivre Naruto, c'est encore plus bénéfique. »

Elle mit du temps pour répondre. Me fixant droit dans les yeux, elle me demandait silencieusement si je ne faisais pas une erreur. Si cette décision était réellement la mienne et si je n'avais pas été poussé par mon petit-ami, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé de moi malgré son choix de quitter le Japon. Le problème était présent ; je ne connais pas la réponse. Je cligne des yeux, souris, réfléchis en avalant cette soupe ignoble, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire à ces deux yeux bleus qui attendent. Alors, comprenant, elle hoche la tête. Je suis au courant que je ne suis pas débarrassé de ces questions et qu'il faudra un jour que j'y réponde.

Le repas continue dans cette atmosphère étrange amenée par la cuisine anglaise. La dinde est réussie, la farce pas trop mauvaise, les pommes de terre curieusement cuites. Nous discutons de choses et d'autres, ne nous arrêtant pas sur un sujet en particulier. Asuka confie vouloir rendre visite à son frère, Léo, à Tokyo avant de repartir chez elle. Il fut convenu qu'elle logerait ici, dans l'ancienne chambre d'Itachi et que nous étions, Naruto et moi, chargés de lui faire visiter les coins les plus intéressants de Sendai.

Le dessert arriva enfin et son allure fit pâlir plus d'un visage à table. Le _Chrismas Pouding_ est certainement l'une des choses les plus étranges que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de manger. Sa texture gélatineuse était surprenante, mais pouvait faire vomir — ma mère nous a confessé qu'un jour, la toute première fois où elle a fêté Noël avec sa belle-famille à Londres, elle a été discrètement rendre le dessert aux toilettes. Sakura décline aussitôt, décrétant avoir suffisamment mangé pour la semaine. Suivent Asuka et Naruto, qui avouent la vérité. Jiraya paraît enthousiaste, ma mère, Itachi et moi déglutissons en cœur, prenant sur nous pour ne pas suivre le mouvement général.

J'en pris une microscopique portion, avalée en deux coups de petites cuillères. Je mentis à mon père en me léchant les lèvres de régal. À la fin du repas, quand tout est débarrassé, il se lève, son verre d'eau en main et déclare :

« Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous doit se demander ce qu'il vient de manger et si ce n'était pas le pire cauchemar culinaire dans lequel on l'a plongé depuis qu'il est né. Je peux déjà répondre, ce n'est pas le cas. Interrogez la famille Uchiha, je me suis amélioré par la suite. Mais la question n'est pas là. Malgré vos étranges grimaces, vous n'avez fait aucune remarque à voix haute. Pas une seule. Et croyez-moi ou non, c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse me faire. Alors merci, de tout mon cœur. »

Il se rassoit, presque les larmes aux yeux. Ma mère l'embrasse sur la joue, lui avouant qu'il est son cuisinier préféré. Il rit, sourit et annonce que nous pouvons passer au salon pour la distribution des cadeaux. Cela ne se fait habituellement pas dans la tradition japonaise — enfin, on offre uniquement de l'argent dans des enveloppes joliment décorées aux enfants en bas âges. Mais mes occidentaux de parents ont voulu perpétrer la différence jusqu'au bout. Me rendant dans ma chambre et dénichant mon sachet contenant tous les petits paquets, je prie pour qu'ils plaisent à leurs destinataires.

Je m'octroie le droit de commencer la distribution. Prenant le cercle créé autour de la table basse dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, c'est Sakura qui reçoit sa boite la première. Lorsque je parviens à Asuka, je souris gauchement, annonçant que je n'ai rien pour elle. Elle hausse les épaules, décrétant haut et fort qu'elle n'est pas venue pour obtenir quelque chose, mais pour passer son temps avec nous. Le dernier, assis sur le sol, à côté de l'accoudoir gauche, est Naruto. Je sors sa boite de mon sachet et attends patiemment sa réaction. Il retire le papier argenté avec joie et découvre un petit porte-clefs à l'effigie de _Marato._

« Je sais que tu perds toujours ton trousseau au fond de ton sac, alors cela permettra de le retrouver facilement. »

Il rit en m'entendant m'expliquer et me tend mon propre paquet. Il me demande, n'arrêtant pas de sourire bêtement, de l'ouvrir immédiatement. Surpris et intrigué d'une telle réaction, je m'exécute. Mes lèvres s'étirent immensément, avant que je m'esclaffe à mon tour. La petite boîte tient sur la paume de ma main. À l'intérieur se trouve un porte-clefs à l'image de Totsuke.

« Vous avez eu la même idée les garçons, commente Jiraya, non loin de nous. C'est original, en plus de ne pas être très commun. »

La distribution continue dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tintée des rires de chacun. Lorsqu'arrive le tour d'Asuka, elle ramène à son tour un sac de papier au centre de la pièce. Les paquets se succèdent, souvent très drôles et correspondant à leurs propriétaires — je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Me préparant à recevoir je ne sais quoi qui me ferait étirer les lèvres, je me fige quand elle me présente des clefs toutes simples. Penchant la tête d'un côté, parfaitement intrigué, je demande silencieusement des explications sur cet étrange présent.

« Ça, c'est le sésame pour mon chez-moi, dans le neuvième arrondissement de Paris. C'est proche d'une station de métro, la fac de la Sorbonne n'est pas très loin et plutôt bien desservie. Hum, c'est pas très grand, mais j'espère que vous allez vous y plaire.

— Que ?...est la seule chose qui parvient à sortir de ma bouche.

— Comment je suis au courant ? Figure-toi que malgré les apparences, Itachi et moi discutons par messagerie instantanée. J'ai joué les surprises tout à l'heure quand tu m'as parlé de la France, parce que je le savais déjà depuis bien longtemps. Cet appartement, je l'ai depuis deux ans, il appartient à ma famille — mon père gagne extrêmement bien sa vie — et maintenant il est à vous. Laissez-moi juste le temps d'aller m'installer chez Isaac et ça sera plié. Il sera prêt à vous accueillir, une fois votre diplôme en poche.

— Tu… nous offres ton appartement comme cadeau de Noël ? demande Naruto, les yeux écarquillés.

— Bah… oui. Je trouvais ça bien. »

Cette fille est folle. Cette fille est trop généreuse. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis content que cette fille aux cheveux nacrés, aux lunettes rouges lui mangeant la moitié du visage et aux grands yeux bleus foncés brillants soit ma sœur.

Dans la tradition japonaise, la semaine avant le nouvel an est synonyme de grand ménage. Il faut purifier sa maison, chasser les mauvais esprits pour être prêt à accueillir la nouvelle année qui arrive. J'aime beaucoup cette période, même si elle me prend presque la totalité de mon énergie. Je retrouve des choses oubliées dans ma chambre, je me remémore des souvenirs des périodes traversées. Habituellement, il s'agit d'un concours avec Itachi pour savoir lequel d'entre nous finira le premier – c'est très souvent moi, étant plus soigneux que lui. Mais cette année, les données changent. Sa chambre a été nettoyée du sol au plafond lorsqu'il est parti dans son appartement. De plus, n'habitant plus la maison, il ne s'en occupe simplement plus.

Asuka nous promet d'aider, jouant les bonnes fées de la maison. Malheureusement, ayant sa propre demeure, Naruto ne peut pas venir passer la journée avec nous.

« Ça nous fera un moment entre frère et sœur. En plus, je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute. »

Comme toute personne normalement constituée, ce type de phrase ne me rassure pas et me fait m'emplir d'appréhension. Le pire dans tout cela est sans doute le fait que je connais le sujet de cette discussion. Sujet que j'ai habilement évité le soir de Noël.

En me levant en ce vingt-sept décembre, je suis étrangement de bonne humeur. J'ai admirablement bien dormi, rêvant de mon blond jouant dans la neige avec moi. Moins d'une heure apres avoir ouvert les yeux, je suis en tenue de combat. Jogging fin, t-shirt ample, serviette éponge enroulée sur elle-même et nouée autour du crâne, comme un message motivant. Le Quartier Général du grand ménage est au salon, occupé par la figure maternelle, grande cheftaine de cette guerre – ce n'est aucunement sexiste, mon père travaille également. Il n'y a que pendant ces quelques jours qu'elle est entièrement autoritaire et non la maman aimante qui peut parfois couver ses deux fils.

« Sasuke tu sais par quoi commencer. Asuka, tu passes l'aspirateur dans la chambre d'Itachi et tu vas rejoindre Sasuke dans la sienne. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour nettoyer le toit de serre. »

La française fronce les sourcils – je me rappelle ne pas lui avoir parlé de la particularité de ma porte à vivre. Je lui fais signe que je lui expliquerais quand nous y serons tous deux.

Armé d'un chiffon à poussière vert, je m'attaque aux amas sur mon bureau. Les carnets de notes et autres livres de cours sont rangés dans mon sac ou dans mon bureau, au lycée – je sais d'ailleurs que ceux n'ayant pas obtenu la moyenne aux examens de fin de trimestre sont de corvée de nettoyage dans les salles. Il reste des feuilles volantes, que j'observe avant de décider de leur sort. Des devoirs maisons, des brouillons. Et parmi elles, une photographie. Je ne savais même plus que je l'avais.

Elle date du mois de mars. C'était mon père qui avait insisté pour que nous la prenions, juste avant de repeindre ma chambre. Je suis engoncé dans cette affreuse salopette de jeans que j'ai pris plaisir à salir avec des gerbes de peinture bleue. Nous sommes collés l'un à côté de l'autre, et je me souviens que nous nous tenions les épaules, les mains dans le dos. Le sourire de Naruto est lumineux, le mien plus discret – mais tout de même présent. C'était avant que tout change, avant que je lui dise que je ne le considérais pas comme mon meilleur ami, avant que je lui prenne la main et que nous découvrions notre point commun le plus étrange notre relation d'avec la chanson traitant du silence.

Souriant, je me décide à l'accrocher au mur, non loin de moi. Revenant vers le bureau, j'entreprends de nettoyer les tiroirs. La plupart d'entre eux sont propres, ne contenant que quelques feuilles et autres objets peu définis. Dans le plus proche du sol, je découvre une enveloppe blanche assez lourde. M'asseyant sur le tapis non loin de moi, j'entreprends de l'ouvrir – elle porte mon prénom, en rômanji. Je trouve d'abord une lettre, écrite sur un papier rayé.

 _Teme,_

 _Je suis presque certain que tu trouveras cette lettre pendant ton grand ménage de fin d'année, alors je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu dois te demander comment j'ai réussi à la glisser là. Pour te répondre, c'était à Noël. J'ai profité d'un tour aux toilettes pour venir la déposer, cachée._

 _Lorsque je viens ici, je trouve toujours cette pièce légèrement impersonnelle. Le toi d'avant y avait sa place, mais pas le toi de maintenant. Les murs ont beau être beaux, ils sont vides. Alors, dans cette enveloppe, tu trouveras des photos. Principalement de nous, elles retracent toute notre année, depuis février. Tu n'es pas obligé de les mettre sur tes murs, tu peux les ranger dans un album. Tu fais ce que tu veux, j'avais juste envie de te les offrir. Normalement, la qualité est améliorée._

 _Love you (tu vois, je parle anglais)_

 _Le dobe._

Je souris à l'audace, avant de laisser glisser le papier glacé sur le sol. Il y en a plus d'une dizaine, c'est certain. Celle de février, la toute première. A la St-Valentin, sur le toit, avec les gâteaux de Sakura – je ne m'en souvenais plus. Celle que je viens de retrouver, en mars. Dans la salle de classe, en avril, moi sur les gradins, lisant et attendant qu'il ait terminé de courir. La déclaration au lac, en mai. Le festival sportif, le banc avec la rose où nous avons rencontré Sai. La petite équipe à la sortie du cinéma, en juin. Notre première photo de retrouvaille, après que je sois venu lui parler de parasol pour le reconquérir, en juillet. Tanabata en aout, Kyosan et les bains chauds. Les grillades en septembre, chez lui. Nous deux, devant la pyramide du Louvre à Paris, nous embrassant oubliant les passants – Garance nous avait aidé. La rousse, son amie blonde, Ambre et Daniel à l'aéroport, juste avant que l'on reparte, fin octobre. La vue du lac avec l'Arbre orange, les couleurs chaudes se reflétant dans l'eau, en novembre. Nous deux, dans la neige, souriant, amoureux et heureux, il y a deux semaines. Je suis capable de reconstituer toute notre année.

Abandonnant le ménage, je vais chercher des adhésifs pour la tapisserie et commence à créé une frise chronologique. J'essaie, tant bien que mal, de former le kanji d'amour, plaçant des légendes sous le papier glacé pour ne pas me perdre. Je suis plutôt fier du résultat lorsque je me recule, et l'envoie à celui qui m'a inspiré tout cela.

Tu m'inspires de nombreuses choses, mais je crois que cet idéogramme résume parfaitement bien le tout.

Je ne regarde pas la réponse qui fuse, décrétant qu'elle sera ma récompense lorsque j'aurais tout terminé. Allumant la fonction musique de mon téléphone, je me redonne de l'entrain en chantant par-dessus les paroles.

« Little brother ? C'est toi qui fait tout ce bruit ? toque Asuka, passant la porte en

J'arrête immédiatement ce que j'étais en train de faire, m'excusant platement et éteignant le tout. Elle entre rapidement, se dirige vers le lecteur mp3 improvisé et rallume la musique. Mêlant sa voix à la mienne, elle m'accompagne avec plaisir et attrape l'aspirateur, jouant avec lui comme un micro à pieds. Je me retiens de rire, tentant de me concentrer sur la poussière du sommet de l'armoire.

« Au fait, ton toit est génial, tout comme ta tapisserie et ta décoration. Je te piquerais bien ta chambre, tu sais. »

Je me retourne vers elle, descendant de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais monté. Je la déplace vers le centre, pour entreprendre la tâche la plus délicate de tout ce nettoyage d'hiver. La serre, extrêmement salissante. Avec un pistolet à pschitt – je ne sais plus comment se nomme cette étrange instrument – je commence mon travail fatiguant. Ramenant à son tour l'escabeau dans la chambre, ma sœur m'accompagne, tout en continuant à chanter doucement.

« Au fait Sasuke, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Quand Naruto a cru m'annoncer le fait que vous partiez à Paris après vos examens, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il prenait la décision pour vous deux et ça m'a un peu…dérangée. Je l'aime beaucoup, il a l'air très sympathique et tu le dévores littéralement des yeux dès que tu croises ses pupilles, mais j'ai peur que tu ne fasses une bêtise et que tu gâches ton avenir. »

Je manque de tomber de ma chaise. La fixant – elle fait de même – j'attends quelques secondes de trop avant de reprendre mon travail, répandant le produit du pistolet sur les vitres.

« J'ai mon mot à dire. Il m'a demandé mon avis avant d'en parler. Je n'y avait pas réfléchi, j'ai simplement pensé que cela me rendait triste de quitter la France. Alors quand il m'a annoncé que je pouvais ne pas la quitter, je me suis soudainement vu dans le métro, me rendant en cours, l'ordinateur et les dissertations dans le sac. Je me voyais faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Si je n'avais pas voulu, je l'aurais laissé s'envoler et aurais demandé une université ici, pour ne pas trop m'éloigner de chez mes parents. Nous aurions rompu, je pense et cette perspective me brise le cœur, rien qu'en l'évoquant. Je fais cela pour être avec lui, c'est vrai. Mais également parce que je me sens appelé par le pays. Je suis touché que tu t'inquiètes, mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Je suis libre de mes choix. »

Elle écarquille les yeux, surprise de ma réponse argumentée. Baissant les yeux, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié la chose la plus importante.

« Je sais que cela va sans doute te paraître extrêmement cliché et j'avoue que cela l'est, mais je suis amoureux et je ne veux pas que notre couple soit comme ceux dans ces livres sur les adolescents et que nous nous séparions après le lycée parce que nous avons des chemins différents. Je ne sais pas nous allons finir notre vie ensemble, mais je veux tout faire pour que ce cas de figure ne se présente pas. Alors je vais en France par choix, à cause de mes études et parce que je ne veux pas lâcher mon petit-ami. Es-tu satisfaite de ma réponse ? »

Elle me fixe, ses yeux ayant retrouvé une taille normale. Riant en baissant la tête, elle glisse.

« Tu m'énerves, j'avais préparé tout un tas de phrases pour te persuader qu'il te manipulait et qu'il voulait simplement que tu viennes avec lui pour que tu ne l'abandonne pas lui, sans faire attention à tes choix et à ce que tu as à dire. Mais ce que tu viens de dire me rassure. Pas entièrement, il faudrait que je connaisse mieux Naruto, mais plus que le soir de Noel.

— Tu veux que nous t'emmenions visiter la ville dans les jours qui viennent ? Voir les lieux intéressants ? Tu pourrais discuter avec lui si tu le souhaites.

— Avec joie. Visiter Sendai avec de véritables habitants est bien plus intéressant qu'acheter un guide et se perdre dans la gare centrale. »

Nous hochons tous deux la tête, en cœur avant de reprendre notre ménage du toit de serre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur plus léger.

L'entièreté de la maison est propre dès quatre heures, si bien que nous nous autorisons une pause en bonne et due forme, autour de la table de la salle à manger. Mon père fait le thé – son infuseur et celui de ma mère ont été très rapidement adopté – ma mère sort les biscuit à l'anis et des sortes de tuiles qu'elle a fait elle-même.

« Vous aimez les biscuits à l'anis ? Je croyais être la seule sur terre à les apprécier. Ma mère fait toujours des petits biscuits dans cette période. Mes frères se jettent sur les cornes de gazelles, mon père sur ceux aux noix et je la seule à supporter ceux à l'anis. Alors maintenant, elle fait des sachets avec les préférences de chacun et nous les donne lorsqu'on quitte la maison principale.

— Tu es une véritable Uchiha alors, rit mon paternel. Ici, nous devons nous battre pour savoir qui prendra le dernier. Souvent, nous finissons ça à pile ou face. Et mon cher fils est particulièrement chanceux. »

Je hausse les épaules, ajoutant que ce n'est pas ma faute si je gagne presque à chaque fois. Bien entendu, lorsqu'à la fin du goûter, il ne reste plus qu'un seul biscuit dans le plat d'argent. C'est ma mère qui sort sa pièce d'un penny – vestige d'un ancien temps – et annonce choisir pile. Je la rejoins dans son équipe. Si nous gagnons, nous nous affronterons en duel. Cela tombe sur l'autre côté de la pièce et ce résultat prouve à mon père que je n'ai pas tant de chance que cela.

« Bon, ma fille, c'est entre toi et moi. Que choisis-tu ? demande-t-il, extrêmement sérieux.

— Face, cher père, répond-elle, se prenant au jeu. »

Je suis la main innocente qui lance la pièce et la rattrape. Je découvre le résultat en un sourire.

« Désolé papa, mais la chance semble être dans les veines de tes enfants. C'est Asuka qui gagne. »

Il mime une mine triste, venant se faire réconforter dans les bras aimants de sa femme. Attrapant le petit palet délicieux, ma sœur commence une étrange chose. Le brisant en deux puis en quatre, elle nous distribue les petits bouts un à un.

« Vous n'avez jamais pensé à faire ça ? Partager en quatre ?

—Tu sais, intervins-je, malgré le fait que nous n'ayons qu'un quart de sang anglais, nous aimons bien nous compliquer la vie comme eux. Alors oui, nous jouons à pile ou face à chaque fois que nous avons quelque chose à départager, au lieu de découper en quatre.

— Si je puis me permettre, ose-t-elle en se mordillant le haut des lèvres – sans doute pour se retenir de rire – c'est complètement débile. »

Le premier à éclater de rire est mon père. Ne pouvant se retenir, il emmène la française avec lui, sa femme qui se cache dans les manches de son cardigan et son fils – moi – qui fixe chaque membre de ma famille en souriant. Qui aurait imaginé, lorsque je l'ai rencontrée par hasard total dans cet aéroport à Tapei, que cette fille aux étranges cheveux bleus allait passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec nous, et être acceptée par le reste des Uchiha. J'en suis absolument heureux.

La sortie avec Naruto est fixée pour le vingt-neuf, d'après une météo clémente et des températures flirtant autour du zéro degré. Empruntant la ligne de train que nous utilisons pour nous rendre au lycée, nous descendons dans le centre-ville, nous promenant le long de la rivière qui traverse la ville. Cela me rappelle irrémédiablement la fête de Tanabata, que nous nous empressons de raconter à notre visiteuse. Les rues ne sont pas surchargées de passants, si bien qu'il est simple de flâner sans se presser, pouvant observer les alentours avec joie. Remontant ses lunettes toutes les deux minutes – nous avons décidément le même tique – Asuka a les yeux brillants, comme un jeune enfant découvrant le monde. Je souris discrètement, ayant eu exactement le même comportement à Paris. Partant le matin, nous en profitons pour aller déjeuner dans un restaurant typique – sans pour autant tomber dans un fourbi attrape touriste. Nous insistons pour lui faire goûter la spécialité de la région, sans pour autant lui révéler ce que c'est. Nous retournons vers la gare centrale, le restaurant de l'inventeur de ce plat se trouvant non loin. Arrivant bien avant midi, nous trouvons une place sur une des tables – elles sont peu nombreuses et s'arrachent facilement. Les serveurs sont polis et nous leur faisons comprendre de ne rien révéler à la jeune femme de notre groupe. Nous lançant des regards rieurs avec Naruto, nous peinons à cacher notre hilarité.

« Vous savez, vous me faites peur les garçons. Je ne sais pas quelle est la spécialité de cette ville, mais j'ai peur de manger du cerveau de je ne sais quel animal maintenant ou des algues caoutchouteuses. »

Nous éclatons de rire, avant que les plats ne nous parviennent. Asuka observe la viande bœuf, la sent et la soulève du plat de ses baguettes. Nous commençons de suite à manger, pour ne pas continuer à nous esclaffer. Je l'encourage à goûter et promets de lui révéler la nature de ce plat dès que cela sera fait. Peu rassurée, elle s'exécute, avalant un petit morceau. Un grand sourire vient habiter ses lèvres et elle en reprend un autre bout, convaincue. Elle finit bien avant nous, si bien que, très solennellement et en cœur, nous déposons nos baguettes sur l'assiette, raclons nos gorges et déclarons, presque simultanément :

« Très chère amie, tu viens d'avaler un _gyûtan_ , une langue de bœuf grillée et salée. Comment l'as-tu trouvée ?

— Excellente. Et j'ai compris pourquoi vous n'arriviez pas à garder votre calme. Vous croyez que cela allait me dégouter. Mais tu sais, après avoir avalé l'affreuse soupe de ton père Sasuke, plus rien ne peut me surprendre. En plus, c'était vraiment bon. Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ce plat. »

Nous quittons le restaurant en laissant un bon pourboire au serveur qui ne cesse de nous remercier. Nous décidons ensuite d'aller diriger dans un parc, non loin de la gare. Une fois arrivés, je me poste sur un banc et lève les yeux au ciel, souriant. Il est magnifique aujourd'hui, avec sa couleur bleue. Il neigera peut-être, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Asuka profite de ce moment d'inattention pour emprunter le bras de Naruto et sous prétexte d'une promenade, de lui parler seul à seul. Elle semble encore plus couveuse qu'Itachi, qui, lui, ne m'a jamais fait ce genre de manège. Ils s'échappent tout deux plus de vingt minutes, que je ne vois pas défiler, focalisé sur le ciel au-dessus de moi.

« 'Liot ? T'es avec nous ? Je sais que le ciel est bien dégagé aujourd'hui, mais je crois que ta sœur a froid et aimerait aller manger une crêpe en ville. »

Je me tourne vers lui, avant de me plonger dans ses deux pupilles. Elles n'ont rien de spécial aujourd'hui, elles ne brillent pas d'une lueur étrange que je ne sais définir. Elles sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, un simple bleu posé par le peintre de la vie. Pourtant, je suis encore fasciné, comme la toute première fois où je les ais croisées. Vérifiant qu'Asuka est éloignée de nous d'un très rapide coup d'œil, j'attrape le blond par le col de sa chemise moutarde et l'embrasse rapidement. Passant la main sur sa joue en m'écartant et me levant, je glisse.

« Ton ciel d'été est bien plus beau, tu sais. »

Le trente et un décembre est toujours une journée très fatigante. Nous nous levons tous tôt pour aider à la préparation du festin pour ce soir. Comme les festivités se passent chez les Uzumaki – nous nous sommes occupés de Noel, chacun son tour – nous avons quitté la maison, ne la retrouvant que l'année prochaine – blague faite par mon père, se croyant incroyablement drôle mais ne l'étant pas. L'entièreté de notre petite famille présente – Sakura ne nous rejoindra que ce soir, étant également occupée. J'apprécie toujours me rendre dans cette maison, accueillante à souhait et lumineuse, malgré le fait que le soleil se couche trop tôt en hiver. La porte rouge, décorée de lumière jaune clignotantes, s'ouvre sur un enthousiaste Naruto. Je suis le premier à m'avancer dans l'allée, ne sachant que faire pour le saluer. C'est lui qui prend les devants, m'attrapant par la taille et m'approchant inexorablement de sa bouche. Je rougis mais souris, heureux de les retrouver. Au dernier moment, il se détourne et me colle un baiser sur la joue. Je glapis de frustration, oubliant le reste de ma famille qui me fixe, incompréhensifs de la situation – situation que je n'expliquerais pas le moins du monde, bien trop gênante. J'entre presque vexé que l'on se soit moqué ainsi de mes sentiments, vais déposer quelques affaires dans la chambre de ce frustrateur de blond. Lorsque je me rends dans la cuisine, traversant le couloir qui m'y mène, je le croise et l'évite du regard. Je le dépasse sans le lui accorder un seul d'entre eux. Il me rattrape par le bras, me ramène contre lui et m'embrasse sans plus de cérémonie. Je souris jusqu'aux étoiles.

Etant presque inutile dans la cuisine – celle-ci n'est pas des plus grandes et les nombreux adultes présents sont déjà au travail – nous allons nous réfugier dans la chambre de Naruto. Celle-ci sent bon le propre et le neuf et tout est rangé à sa place. J'en suis surpris jusqu'à m'arrêter sur le pas de la porte, lançant une remarque.

« Tiens, le sol de ta chambre est de couleur ambrée ? Je ne l'avais jamais vue. Pourtant, je suis souvent ici avec toi. »

Ce sarcasme le fait grimacer – il va même jusqu'à me tirer la langue sans grand style. Il m'explique que son père l'a menacé de venir dans sa chambre et de tout passer par la fenêtre si rien n'était nettoyé pendant le ménage rituel d'avant nouvel an. M'asseyant au pied du lit, je lui avoue me moquer de lui et qu'il fait un très bon public. Se plaçant à mes côtés, il appuie la tête contre mon épaule, attrape ma main droite et joue avec mes doigts en l'air. Je les fixe sans vraiment le faire.

« Tu sais, j'aurais vraiment voulu que tu rencontres mes parents. Je suis certain qu'ils se seraient bien entendu avec les tiens. Ma mère trouvait les anglais très drôles, sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. Et mon père aurait adoré parler couleur avec ta mère. J'veux dire…j'adore Jiraya, vraiment et mon cœur bat à chaque fois que je l'appelle Papa. Mais…c'est pas pareil et j'aurais voulu que tu vives ça avec moi.

— Que te prend-il tout d'un coup ? Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas parlé de tes parents.

— Je sais. Mais à chaque nouvel an, c'est la même chose. J'ai l'impression que tout le poids du monde me retombe sur le bide. L'année dernière c'était pire encore, parce que j'étais tout seul. »

Il arrête ses mouvements avec mes doigts et me regarde droit dans les yeux – ceux-ci sont brouillés, ce qui m'inquiète plus que nécessaire. Il ouvre la bouche, une larme dégouline – aussitôt effacée.

« Le trente-et-un au soir, j'ai voulu me suicider. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, pas même au docteur Shizune. Je n'entretenais pas encore cette étrange relation avec mes veines et les couteaux, mais je n'étais pas, en réalité, le plus joyeux de tous les garçons. Voyant que Jiraya était coincé dans les bouchons et ne serait jamais là à temps, j'ai foncé dans la salle de bain pour vomir ma douleur. J'en tremblais, c'était vraiment pas beau à voir. J'avais mal partout, que ce soit physique, mental ou même psychique. J'ai vu l'armoire à pharmacie, j'ai vu les médicaments et j'ai voulu faire comme dans ces séries débiles où le suicide est traité par-dessus la jambe. J'ai pris tout ce que je trouvais, j'ai tout ouvert, déchiré les blisters. J'ai tout placé devant moi au sol, à côté de ma flaque de larmes. Le silence me narguait et me disait de sa petite voix mielleuse de faire quelque chose, de les avaler une à une. Sauf que j'étais trop lâche pour faire quoique ce soit. J'ai regardé toutes les pilules et la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire, c'était chanter. Une vieille comptine française que ma mère murmurait dans mes oreilles de petit garçon, juste avant que je me couche. Je serais incapable de te donner le titre par contre. J'ai pris ma voix cassée et déformée par mon état, et j'ai chanté. Le silence est allé se cacher pour ne plus revenir et je me suis sentit tout puissant. Vraiment. Comme si ce souvenir de ma mère m'avait sauvé. Mais ce n'est pas resté et tu connais le reste de l'histoire… »

Les larmes continuent de couler, je passe les doigts sous ses yeux pour les supprimer, les annihiler, faire comme si elles n'avaient pas existé. J'aimerais tant faire de même avec la douleur qui broie son cœur.

« C'était pas comme en septembre. Je me suis arrêté parce qu'au dernier moment, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais trop la vie pour la gâcher dans un accident de voiture. Là, c'était juste de la lâcheté. Je crevais de trouille, pas parce que j'aimais la vie, pas parce que ma mère chantait dans ma tête, mais parce que j'étais lâche. Dans un sens, je trouve que je le suis toujours. »

La douleur déborde, j'en aurais presque envie de hurler. J'ouvre la bouche, la referme. Les larmes sont coincées dans le creux de mes yeux, s'agglutinant encore et toujours. S'effondrant contre mon épaule, trempant ma chemise, le blond murmure.

« Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie...

— J'y…j'y arrive pas. Ça veut pas sortir. J'ai mal à en crever, je paume mon vocabulaire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé et j'ai l'impression que tout fou le camp. Les mots, les émotions, tout.

— Non, t'as tort. Tout fou pas le camp. Y reste un truc. Un truc vraiment important.

— C'est quoi ? Dis le moi.

— Les cœurs. Nos cœurs. Ils battent dans nos poitrines. Ils sont là et le seront toujours. Ils partent pas eux. Ils foutent pas le camp par la grande porte. Hein ? Tu entends le mien ? Tu entends le tien ? »

Je l'enlace totalement, me plaçant face à lui. Il a raison. Derrière tout ce silence, derrière les larmes et la douleur, j'entends nos battements. C'est beau.

« J'ai envie de chanter, lâché-je subitement.

— Quoi comme chanson ?

— Toujours la même. Celle qui noud hante depuis le début. Celle qui plane au-dessus de nos vies, comme une bande son.

— Alors vas-y. Tu sais que j'adore l'écouter. »

Je ne me gêne pas. J'ouvre la bouche décoincée de ses invisibles étaux et les mots sortent enfin. C'est dingue. C'est toujours dans ces moments, ces moments où noud avons le plus besoin que cette chanson réapparait dans ma mémoire, comme un parfait automatisme.

 _« People talking without speaking_

 _People hearing without listening_

 _People writing songs that voices never share_

 _No one dare_

 _Disturb the sound of silence »_

Le soir tombe comme une chape de plomb sur le ciel. Les heures avancent, nous dinons en riant mais pour mon cas, le cœur n'y est pas. Je n'arrive pas à faire face à la douleur qui me traverse le cœur de part en part. Me plongeant dans les pupilles de Naruto, je devine que je ne suis pas le seul dans un état lamentable, je ne suis pas le seul à porter un masque. Parfois, quand j'avale les délicieux mets de ma mère et de Sakura, je me dis que ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi ces réflexions, pourquoi ces larmes et cette chanson viennent s'inclurent dans des variables si parfaites ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Mais parce que tout ne peut pas être toujours parfait Sasuke, me répondent les deux pupilles en face des miennes, dialoguant silencieusement. Parce que tu viens de vivre deux mois absolument géniaux en tous points et que parfois, il en faut aussi pour les autres. Pour ta famille, frappée par les mensonges, pour ta sœur qui arrête de fuir sa propre vie, pour ton frère qui prend doucement son envol. Parce que tout ne t'appartient pas et que tu ne peux pas être continuellement égoïste toute ta vie. C'est cruel, je le sais. Mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité de la vie.

Onze heures sonnent à l'horloge du salon et tous décident d'un commun accord à se mettre en route pour le temple shinto du quartier des Uzumaki. Prenant la tête du convoi, nous nous éloignons des autres pour relâcher le sourire, le ranger dans nos poches, avec les faux rires et l'hypocrite bonne humeur.

« J'aimerais pleurer. Mais je n'ai pas le droit. On ne pleure pas le jour du nouvel an, déclaré-je, regardant droit devant moi.

— J'aimerais me ficher des conventions et te dire de laisser tes larmes s'en aller. Mais j'y arrive même pas. Qu'est ce qui nous arrive ?

— Nous sommes tristes. C'est une émotion normale. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me sens aussi étrange, comme étranger à cette soirée.

— Pourquoi on est triste ? continue-t-il. Ça devrait aller. On devrait sourire, se raconter des blagues, se faire des promesses et s'embrasser. C'est ce qu'on fait d'habitude.

— Je crois que l'on a usé notre quota de bonheur pour l'année. »

Nous arrivons au temple les premiers, nous réalisons les gestes habituels mécaniquement. Nous tirons à la chance, accrochons des vœux aux arbres, lançons des pièces sur les cloches. Nous faisons semblant de discuter, semblant de vivre. Et minuit arrive subitement. Une cloche sonne au loin, j'ai l'impression d'être sourd à sa mélodie. Je m'éloigne du brouhaha, Naruto sur les talons et dans le même état que moi. Trouvant un arbre, je m'allonge non loin de lui. Le blond vient me rejoindre et nous regardons le ciel briller au-dessus de nous.

« T'as déjà compris comment ça marche les étoiles ? demande-t-il de but en blanc.

— Oui. Mais je les trouve ennuyantes. Comme tu l'as dit un jour, une étoile, c'est bête. Nous regardons de la lumière éteinte depuis des milliers d'années. Le ciel de nuit est un menteur. Depuis toujours.

— C'est pour ça que tu préfère celui de journée ? Il ne ment pas celui-ci ?

— Exactement. Toujours sincère. Il est triste, il pleure. Il est joyeux, il est bleu, il est en colère, il s'énerve très fort.

— Tu sais qu'on dirait que tu expliques tout ça à des enfants ? C'est bizarre et ça ne te va pas. Mais là, ça va.

— Ce n'est pas clair ce que dis. »

Et nous avons continué cette étrange discussion pendant des heures durant, ne nous rendant pas compte que les personnes autour de nous se souhaitaient la nouvelle année, que nous avions changé de jour, que décembre est terminé et laisse place au froid janvier. Que tout recommence une nouvelle fois, cycle incassable.

« Sasuke ?

— Oui, Naruto ?

— Le soleil. Il est en train de se lever. »

Je lance mon regard dans l'étendue se parant de orange. C'est magnifique. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Ne pouvant pas me retenir plus longtemps encore, les larmes sortent enfin. Je sanglote, je renifle, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Mais enfin, je redeviens normal. Enfin, je m'exprime.

« Ça va ?

— Oui. Extrêmement bien. Tu devrais essayer. C'est génial de pleurer. »

Comme si mes mots étaient la clef du verrou de son cœur, il m'imite. Plaçant sa main dans la mienne, il rît. Il rît et pleure en même temps. Le mélange est hétéroclite, exactement comme moi. Et pendant que je me rapproche doucement de lui et que les rires me prennent également la gorge, je pense que malgré sa couleur orangée, malgré le froid de janvier qui se fait enfin ressentir, le ciel d'été au-dessus de moi n'a jamais été aussi beau.


	13. Epilogue

Form : suchiha

To : Uzumaki-naruto armé

No Subject

Je ne sais pas commencer ce mail. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si tu vas recevoir ces quelques mots, si tu ne m'as pas déjà bloqué ou que sais-je encore.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le six mai. Tu te souviens de cette date, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'espère. Cela fait six ans que tu m'as avoué être amoureux de moi et je me rappelle de chaque parole, chaque geste. Je me rappelle le lac, je me rappelle la gêne et le ressentiment que je ressentais vis-à-vis de Hyuuga. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je prépare ceci, que je tente de faire des ébauches, mais les mots ne viennent pas. Sans doute parce que je m'adresse à _toi._

Te remémores-tu il y a cinq ans ? Nous venions juste d'arriver à Paris, dans l'appartement de ma sœur. Nous étions sur nos nuages, nous étions dans un rêve éveillé, nous étions des utopistes et le pire, c'est que nous le savions. Nous avons mangé au restaurant et tu m'as offert cet écrin qui m'a fait écarquiller les yeux, qui m'a fait me dire que tout n'était pas possible. Mais tu as ouvert l'écrin en question et tu m'as dit que tu me voulais moi et pour toujours. J'étais effrayé et excité à la fois. Parce que nous étions jeunes, parce que nous ne faisions que commencer notre vie et qu'intérieurement, je pensais exactement la même chose. Alors j'ai accepté, nous sommes rentrés en quatrième vitesse et nous avons fêté cela à notre matière.

En cours de physique, nous avons appris que les nuages finissaient par s'évaporer et disparaitre. Celui sur lequel je me trouvais est parti sans que je m'en rende compte, petit à petit. J'essayais de le retenir, mais il glissait dans mes doigts. Tu venais d'être affecté à une brigade et ton premier ordre de mission était tombé. Trois mois dans le désert, sans communication. Une torture pour moi. Je le savais et lorsque je t'ai dit discrètement au revoir sur ce tarmac, j'ai imprimé ton visage dans mes yeux, je me suis plongé dans tes pupilles. Tu faisais de même, je crois.

 _16 juin_

 _Parfois, j'me remercie d'avoir pris ce carnet avec. Sans lui, j'tiendrais pas. Sans l'écriture, sans les mots couchés sur le papier, ce serait réellement l'enfer sur terre. Parfois, j'me demande ce que j'ai été faire là-dedans. Pourquoi je suis pas resté chez moi, tranquillement à devenir prof de sport et à vivre une vie joliment tracée avec Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Mon cœur te réclame et tout mon corps l'accompagne. Tu me manques comme c'est pas imaginable, comme c'est pas pensable. J'aimerais pouvoir faire comme les autres, accrocher ta photo, nos photos quelque part. Mais je connais leur mentalité, je sais que malgré tout ce qu'on dit, que malgré les jolis discours des politiques, ça ne marche pas comme ça ici. Quand t'es en perm, que tu peux te balader dans ce désert sans fin, tu te fais une femme, pas un homme. Alors, être à moitié fiancé à l'un d'eux, c'est la pire chose pour un soldat. Un soldat, c'est censé être fort, pas faible. Et ici, le fait de sortir avec un gars, c'est considéré comme la pire des faiblesses. Alors je suis obligé de me planquer, je suis obligé de décliner les invitations pour les perms, voir même les refuser. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te retrouver, me plonger dans tes yeux que tu crois inexpressifs, te dire que toi aussi, t'es mon ciel d'été._

Je me disais que j'allais commencer les cours à l'université. Que tout allait bien aller, que tu allais rentrer en un seul morceau et rapidement, que le temps passerait rapidement. Mais en septembre, rien n'allait. J'étais rejeté par les autres, n'étant pas français, ne le parlant pas aussi bien qu'eux, n'étant pas issu de grands lycées. Les professeurs en demandaient beaucoup, je suivais, mais je ne retrouvais pas ce qui me faisait battre le cœur. Je ne vivais pas le rêve éveillé que je pensais trouver en quittant le Japon. Le couperet venait de tomber, je m'ennuyais. Je voulais t'en parler, le dire à quelqu'un. Mais le décalage horaire m'empêchait de tenir une discussion digne de ce nom.

 _15 octobre_

 _Je peux enfin revenir au pays. J'ai enfin fait mon temps. Je peux enfin te revenir. Mais je t'en prie. Ne pose pas de questions. Ne me demande pas comment je vais. Ne regarde pas mes poignets, tu y verrais des choses que tu détestes. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Alors, ne sois pas curieux. Pour ton bien et le mien._

Tu es revenu. Tu étais épuisé, ton sourire avait disparu et je savais que ce que tu avais vu ne quitterait jamais ta mémoire. Tu paraissais tout de même heureux de me retrouver et j'avais l'impression que tout allait bien, à nouveau. Que je te parlerais de mes cours, que tu me comprendrais. T'ai-je dit que j'étais utopiste ? Nous nous sommes disputés. Une fois, dix fois, c'était la première fois que cela nous arrivait. Nous nous sommes dit des choses affreuses. Et une seule reste dans ma mémoire. _J'en ai marre Sasuke. Si ça veut dire ça vivre avec toi, si ça veut dire se hurler dessus à longueur de journée, je préfère aller vivre dans la caserne._ Tu l'as fait. Et quand tu as été mobilisé une seconde fois, que je suis venu te dire au revoir sur le tarmac, les mots ont coupé, ont percé, comme les balles de ton fusil. _C'est fini._

 _17 décembre_

 _Retenir ses larmes n'a jamais été aussi dur. Retenir sa douleur non plus. La colère explose, mais je ne dois rien montrer. Rien. Je dois m'harnacher, je dois penser à mes compagnons d'armes que je suis parti secourir. Alors, je t'en supplie, disparais. Déteste-moi pour ce que je viens de faire. Déteste-moi parce que je suis égoïste. Parce que j'ai peur que tu me déconcentres. Parce que te voir mal en point à cause des cours, ça affreux. Parce qu'inventer des disputes, c'est horrible. Parce que te dire toutes ces choses, c'est horrible. Mais parce qu'il fallait bien les faire._

Je voulais m'arracher le cœur. J'ai prix un taxi, j'ai traversé la ville entière et je me suis rendu chez Asuka. Lorsqu'elle m'a ouvert la porte, je me suis effondré dans ses bras. Je lui tout raconté, l'ennuie à l'université, la solitude que je ne connaissais plus, le ciel que je commençais lentement à détester. Je lui ai dit que je voulais rentrer au Japon, tout abandonner derrière moi, sans un regard en arrière. Reprendre ma vie comme elle était en février de ma deuxième année. Elle m'a supplié de ne rien faire de tel. De finir mes études ici. Que si j'avais besoin, elle serait toujours là. De ne pas faire comme elle, de ne pas fuir, mais de faire face.

Et me voici, t'écrivant ce mail, quatre ans plus tard. J'ai eu ma licence, je suis en master pour devenir professeur. J'écris beaucoup. Tu me manques infiniment. Je t'aime.

Ton Sasuke.

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Sasuke Uchiha, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, mais vous pouvez me laisser un message.

Ici le général de brigade Obito. Vous êtes indiqué comme étant le référent du soldat Uzumaki. Je vous appelle pour vous annoncer que toute sa brigade a été prise dans une embuscade alors qu'ils surveillaient un chemin. Nous n'avons retrouvé personne. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous le dire cela à travers une boite vocale. Veuillez recevoir toutes mes condoléances. »

Le téléphone tombe. Et je m'effondre.

To : suchiha

From : Uzumaki-naruto armé

No Subject

Cela fait quatre mois. Ils n'ont pas retrouvé ton corps. À chaque fois que j'entends le téléphone sonner, je sursaute et m'empresse de répondre, espérant que ce soit ce général de brigade qui m'annonce que tu es en vie, dans un de leurs avions. Mais rien. Je ne sais plus quoi écrire Naruto. J'ai peur d'oublier ton visage. J'ai peur d'oublier ta voix. Alors j'essaie de trouver tous les moyens pour que cela soit réel. Je teste des choses. Ça marche parfois et je te revois, encore une fois. Tu me manques infiniment.

Ton Sasuke.

« Je vous appelle de l'hôpital militaire de Paris. Le soldat Uzumaki vient d'y être transféré. Il y a été retrouvé il y a deux jours par la Delta Force américaine. Il avait été fait prisonnier par des insurgés et attendaient les ordres pour l'exécuter. Je ne peux pas vous cacher ma joie d'avoir retrouvé un si bon élément. Vous pouvez venir le voir si vous le souhaitez, en sa qualité de référent. Veuillez recevoir mes salutations distinguées. »

Je m'arrête au centre du couloir de métro, écoutant le message du général. Je m'envole, oubliant complètement l'université, n'ayant qu'un seul prénom en tête.

Retrouver les couloirs d'un hôpital me fait toujours un étrange effet. Je me revois adolescent, courant avec les brancardiers, amenant le corps évanoui de Naruto qui avait fait une tentative de suicide. Ce n'est pas le même hôpital, ni même le même pays et pourtant, je me sens dans le même état. Comme il le disait si bien avec son grand sourire, je suis comme dans un lave-linge.

Les couloirs sont vides, les malades dans leurs chambres, les médecins occupés à sauver des vies. Je marche accompagné de cette infirmière pour qui le blond n'est qu'un numéro sur des plaques. Je marche et j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais trouver de l'autre côté de cette porte jaune moutarde.

Elle est la première à la pousser, attrapant la poignée fermement. Je prends une grande respiration, n'étant pas sûr de ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais il faut entrer et affronter les visions qui se trouvent sur ce lit.

Cela fait quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas revu, depuis cette rupture sur ce tarmac. La première chose que j'aperçois, ce sont ses cheveux. Ternis par le manque de Soleil, ils sont plus sables que blé. Presque effrayé, j'avance à petits pas, de peur de le réveiller. L'infirmière repart, me laissant dans cette pièce vide. Les appareils ne bipent même pas, me laissant dans un pesant silence. Mon sourire se tord et je soupire rapidement. Le silence, toujours lui. Comme maître de nos vies, troisième partie de nos relations. Ce sont les silences qui ont fait que Naruto est tombé amoureux de moi, et ce sont encore eux qui ont fait qu'il est parti sans le regretter. Le silence est indéniablement destructeur.

Je m'approche à nouveau, découvrant les ravages faits au visage, au corps entier couvert par cette chemise d'hôpital bleue, presque blanche. J'observe, je n'ose pas bouger, de peur de briser quelque chose qui l'est déjà. Pourtant, je m'assieds sur le siège non loin du lit, et fixe la fenêtre, face à moi. Le soleil se cache sous des brumes de nuage, le ciel n'est pas bleu, ni blanc, ni gris. Le ciel est inexistant, aussi bien dans mon cœur dans sur le reste de la planète.

Sa main droite est à demi ouverte, comme j'aimais la découvrir le matin. Ses doigts sont abimés, comme sa paume et pourtant, je ne peux la lâcher des yeux. Je réfléchis à la marche à suivre, à que faire, que dire. Et le silence, qui s'étale toujours entre nous.

Soudain, je sais que faire. Si bien que je lève les yeux au ciel et que les larmes dégoulinent sur mes joues. Je ne sais pas si c'est de joie ou de tristesse, comme pendant ces quatre derniers mois. Et j'ai envie de chanter, aussi subitement que les pleurs arrivent.

Les paroles me reviennent d'elles-mêmes, sans que je n'aie besoin de les chercher, comme si je ne les avais jamais oubliées. Elles franchissent mes lèvres, s'écrivent avec une voix cassée, non préparée, peu utilisée de cette manière depuis trop longtemps. Dans le silence, les paroles découlent et le brisent sans ménagement, à capella et presque faux. Je pleure et chante, la main dans celle de Naruto, la serrant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je chante, espérant que le silence s'en aille à tout jamais, qu'il m'entende et se réveille aussi subitement que mes larmes sont apparues sur mes joues. Je chante à m'en briser la voix, à m'en briser le cœur et à en mourir, mais pour rien au monde je ne m'arrêterais.

Lorsque vient le deuxième paragraphe et ces trois phrases qui signifient pour lui tant de choses, je m'arrête. Car dans ma main bouge une seconde, tout doucement.

« T'arrête… pas »

Je lève les yeux vers lui, les ayant baissés. Les siens sont ouverts, bleus comme le ciel inexistant. Il me fixe, serrant plus encore ma main.

« Continue… J'ad.. ore cette chan.. son. »

Reniflant, tentant de ne pas le regarder, je rouvre la bouche et les paroles sortent enfin. Je reprends contenance, je maitrise ma voix, plus rien n'est faux et je sens mon cœur battre au creux de ma poitrine. Je me sens vivre.

« J'ai… toujours… adoré t'entendre… chanter, teme.

— Imbécile… murmuré-je. Imbécile, imbécile. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile. »

Je me laisse tomber sur le matelas, relâchant toutes mes émotions, relâchant tout ce qui se trouve dans mon cœur depuis tant de temps.

« Je peux avoir à boire ? »

Je m'empresse de répondre à sa demande, renversant la moitié sur la tablette. Le laissant avaler le liquide, je réfléchis. Mais finalement, souriant, je décide qu'il n'y en a pas besoin. Aucun besoin de réfléchir à ce que je vais dire.

« Je t'aime Naruto. Je t'ai aimé lorsque nous étions deux adolescents rêveurs, je t'aime, moi le professeur raté qui n'aime pas ce qu'il fait, et je t'aimerais, moi et mon avenir qui n'est pas encore écrit. »

Je ne rajoute rien d'autre, c'est amplement suffisant. Il me fixe et je suis prêt à recevoir les remontrances qui me sont dues pour avoir fait preuve d'autant d'audace.

« Moi aussi teme. Bon sang que moi aussi. Je t'ai détesté, je t'ai aimé pour encore te détester derrière pour tout ce que tu me faisais. Et puis finalement la roue infernale s'est arrêtée. Les aiguilles sont aussi sûres que mon cœur et le reste de ma personne. J'aime te déteste et je te déteste amoureusement. »

J'écarquille les yeux à l'entente de ces mots. Il sourit. Cela m'avait manqué et mon cœur se retourne. Avec ses faibles forces, il m'approche de lui. Je l'observe, tente de comprendre ce qui se passe. Il m'embrasse sans plus de questions. Je réponds avec ferveur, sans me soucier des conséquences. Il me fait signe, en se séparant, de m'allonger à côté de lui, ce que je fais immédiatement, retirant mes chaussures. Il ne parle pas, regarde le plafond et joue avec mes mains, qu'il caresse doucement. Il finit par se rendormir et je l'imite, posant la tête contre son épaule.

« Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme cela. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose d'important.

— Je sais.

— Que comptes-tu faire ?

— Me promener parce que je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé. Et puis regarde.

— Que faut-il voir ?

— Le ciel.

— Le ciel ?

— Tu ne vois pas sa couleur ? Ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

— Il est bleu. Il est bleu comme un ciel d'été.

— Ça ne suffit pas ? Le bleu et nous deux, ça ne suffit pas ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?

— Nous allons vivre. Vivre, le ciel d'été se répandant au-dessus de nous. C'est tout ce qu'i faire. »


End file.
